Le Sablier du Coeur : Sortir de l'Enfer
by Misstykata
Summary: Quel est son nom? Elle l'ignore, après tout, ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important, c'est la liberté pour elle et lui. Mais si elle avait su son nom, elle aurait pu savoir que rien ne se passe normalement avec les gens comme elle! Résultat, tout lui tombe dessus pour une seule petite lettre...
1. Bienvenue dans la famille

**Heya! J'ai décidé après proposition de rejoindre les auteurs qui participent à l'univers de "Golden Prince" et "A Path For The Sea New King" de Zialema!**

 **La lecture des autre histoires n'est pas obligatoire, cependant elle pourrait vous permettre de comprendre cet univers parallèle au One Piece que vous connaissez déjà et mon petit doigt me dit que ça pourrait vous plaire ;)**

 **Cette fic n'aura pas de rythme particulier, je posterai quand j'en aurai envie ou tout simplement quand j'aurai quelque chose à poster.**

 **J'espère que l'incruste de mon personnage dans cet univers vous plaira, et rappelle que seul mes OCs m'appartiennent, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« K'sou! Réveille-toi! Je peux pas tout faire toute seule! »

La gamine ouvrit ses yeux violets et regarda autour d'elle. Sa première réaction fut de chercher la personne qui lui avait parlé, mais elle était seule...

Elle se releva, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait au beau milieu d'un chemin de terre, en pleine nuit et surtout à qui était ce couteau qu'elle avait en main!

De la lumière s'élevait de tous les côtés et elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Aucune fête n'était prévue et de toute façon, elle aurait déjà été retrouvée pour les préparations.

La gamine s'avança de quelques pas et vit qu'en réalité, une bonne partie des maisons de l'île étaient en flammes, d'autres étaient éteintes, complètement brûlées. L'odeur de brûlé lui monta au nez.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

« Allez! Dépêche-toi de te tirer d'ici! » fit de nouveau la voix, la faisant sursauter.

Elle ne savait pas d'où ça sortait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, alors elle lui obéit et courut vers le nord. Le port de l'île se trouvait là-bas, c'était le seul moyen de partir.

En arrivant aux abords du village, elle se figea en voyant les corps sans vie dans des marres de sang. Trois hommes sortirent d'une maison en flammes et elle se dirigea vers eux.

Pas qu'ils l'aideraient, mais ils lui diraient au moins ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sauf qu'au moment où ils la remarquèrent, leur réaction ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

"Butez-la!" rugit l'un d'eux.

Ils se mirent à lui foncer dessus et elle recula de quelques pas, levant le couteau instinctivement. L'un des hommes passa au travers de la fumée d'une maison en flamme et aveuglé, vint accidentellement se planter sur la lame. La gamine poussa un cri en retirant le couteau de l'homme mourant et se mit à courir aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes.

Le port se trouvait au bout de la rue principale, elle le savait.

Si il restait des bateaux intacts elle aurait une chance de survivre et d'être libre!

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les hommes voulaient la tuer d'un seul coup, mais elle ne voulait pas rester là!

Les deux restants se lancèrent à sa poursuite et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper. Elle était morte de peur.

Puis son visage devint sans expression. Elle continua de courir et put même voir le port au loin.

Quelque chose lui percuta le dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et elle s'étala dans la terre imbibée de sang. Le tisonnier lui avait fait un mal de chien, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps.

Elle se releva et fit face aux deux hommes, sur ses gardes.

* * *

Le spectacle était inattendu, mais après tout les choses seraient plus faciles que prévues. Les membres les plus éminents de la Family descendirent du navire pour admirer la ville silencieuse en proie à la destruction.

Enfin, presque silencieuse.

Doflamingo s'avança, le reste du groupe sur ses talons. Tout ceci lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs...

Le petit Law à l'arrière n'aimait cet endroit. Ou plutôt la vision qu'il lui offrait. Si il y avait eu des soldats, il aurait pu se croire de retour à Flevance...

Du mouvement à quelques mètres attira l'attention de Doffy qui demanda le silence sur les bavardages de Jora, faisant que bientôt tous purent voir la scène.

Un homme brandissant une idole de métal comme une batte se jeta sur une gamine au crâne rasé et tatoué d'un "Akuma" bien visible.

"SHINDE! TAMASHIIIII!" hurla-t-il.

Les pirates s'attendaient à voir le type massacrer la demi-portion mais un simple geste suffit pour renverser la donne, quand la gamine s'agenouilla pour éviter le coup avant de planter le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main en plein dans la gorge de son assaillant.

Pour le coup elle prit une petite douche avant de pouvoir se défaire du cadavre. Le deuxième homme qui était là commença à s'enfuir quand la devanture d'un bâtiment s'écroula sur lui.

La petite se tourna vers l'équipage, le visage vidé de toute expression. Baby 5 fut même un peu inquiétée, la voyant couverte de sang dans sa tunique en lambeaux et ne ressemblant pas du tout à une petite fille.

Celle-ci se contenta d'avancer tranquillement, fixant le visage de Doflamingo.

"Si y'a pas de place pour moi dans ce monde..." commença-t-elle en accélérant le pas. "Alors je la ferai toute seule!"

Elle fonça vers le pirate dans l'intention de le tuer, lui aussi, mais au dernier moment Corazon s'interposa et lui enfonça la tête dans le sol boueux.

Doffy s'accroupit pour regarder la gamine se relever et lui lancer un regard noir.

Son expression lui rappelait celle de Law, trois mois plus tôt, et qui a fait qu'il l'avait pris avec lui. Une énorme soif de sang.

Elle avait même tenté de le tuer, c'était parfait, si elle n'avait pas peur de mourir!

Il agita les doigts et la gamine se retrouva entravée par ses fils.

"Corazon, dépose-la sur le pont." ordonna-t-il. "Tout les autres, amusez-vous et rapportez le plus possible!"

Les membres de la Family s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, les noryukusha utilisant leur pouvoir pour éteindre ou traverser les incendies pour piller tout ce qui semblait précieux. Et le nombre de temples qui se trouvaient sur l'île les fournit gracieusement en or et breloques de valeur!

Le butin était énorme et une fois de retour sur le navire, Doffy donna l'ordre de faire l'inventaire des gains avant de s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Ils en avaient même oublié une chose qui se rappela à eux au moment de vider un énième sac.

"C'est à moi, ça."

Les pirates se tournèrent vers la gamine, assise sur une caisse et qui les fixait de ses yeux vides.

Diamante fut le premier à prendre la parole.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé nous faire? Maintenant tout ça appartient au Jeune Maître!"

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Diamante?" demanda le concerné en refermant sa porte.

-Ah, Doffy!" s'exclama-t-il. "Cette gamine dit que ce truc lui appartient!"

Il pointa vers Law qui montra la barrette qu'il avait en main. Le capitaine regarda tour à tour le bijou et la gamine qui ne cilla pas.

"Law, c'est toi qui l'a dans la main, à toi de décider ce que tu en fais." dit-il d'un air indifférent. "Ce n'est qu'une babiole pour moi."

Le garçon prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis haussa à son tour les épaules avant d'approcher la gamine.

"Je m'en fiche de ce truc." se justifia-t-il en arrivant devant elle.

Il chercha un endroit où l'accrocher, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de cheveux et opta finalement pour le col de sa tunique usée.

Tout le long elle resta à le fixer de ses yeux vides, avant de souffler un "arigatou" que lui seul put entendre. Il revint auprès des autres pour continuer l'inventaire.

Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle à son tour pour la prendre sous le bras et repartir vers sa cabine.

"Je ne veux pas être dérangé pendant que je discute de certaines chose avec notre petite camarade."

L'ordre était comme souvent implicite, mais tous savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas désobéir.

Il déposa la gamine devant son bureau avant de s'installer tranquillement à celui-ci.

"Je vais te poser des questions, et je veux que tu y répondes." lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc. "Pour commencer, dis-moi ton nom."

-Tamashi desu." répondit-elle de façon neutre.

-Je n'aime pas les mensonges." lui dit-il. "Je veux ton nom complet."

-J'en ai pas, de nom." insista-t-elle, toujours indifférente.

Le pirate ne détecta pas de mensonges. Après tout elle disait sûrement vrai. Beaucoup d'orphelins ignoraient leur nom, ce n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

"Et vous?"

-Moi?" demanda-t-il.

-Vous savez comment je m'appelle. Moi je sais pas."

Il afficha un sourire. Elle semblait plus intelligente qu'elle n'y paraissait, ça pourrait lui être utile.

"Don Quixote Doflamingo." se présenta-t-il finalement. "Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

Elle resta silencieuse, apparemment en train de réfléchir.

"Je sais plus, j'avais 7 ans je crois..." lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il prit le journal sur son bureau et lui présenta la Une où la date était affichée, à savoir 16 février 1508.

"J'ai 8 ans." se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt. "Et vous?"

-J'ai 26 ans." répondit-il. "Tu peux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Elle garda une nouvelle fois le silence avant de finalement secouer la tête.

"Je sais pas. Je me suis réveillée et tout était en feu." expliqua-t-elle d'un air totalement indifférent à la situation. "Et les gens étaient presque tous morts."

Il médita ces paroles quelques instants. En considérant qu'elle lui ai dit la vérité, ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne lui permettrait pas de savoir pourquoi l'île était déjà pratiquement détruite à leur arrivée... Or, ses hommes n'ont rien trouvé qui sortait de l'ordinaire, si on ne la compte pas dans le lot.

"Tu en es sûre?" insista-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans hésitation. Tant pis, il repartirait plus tard avec ses hommes pour fouiller plus en profondeur.

Maintenant, sa présence sur cette île était déjà une anomalie dès le départ, d'où ses soupçons. Après tout c'était un endroit consacré à une religion qui voyait les femmes comme des êtres démoniaques, comme le prouvait le tatouage sur le crâne de la gamine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici? Cette île est réservée aux hommes, pourtant." fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais pas." répondit-elle. "J'ai toujours été là. C'était l'île du Jiji."

-Du Jiji?"

-Hm! C'était le chef avant de mourir et que je sois l'erreur!" expliqua-t-elle.

Aaaah... C'était donc ça. Le vieux qui dirigeait avait clamsé, faisant que sa seule protection contre la haine des religieux s'est effondré. Ce qui expliquait ce qu'elle lui avait dit en l'attaquant, plus tôt.

Cette gamine l'intéressait. Capable de se battre comme ça à seulement 8 ans, qui plus est, n'ayant pas peur de la mort... Dans tous les cas elle pourrait servir à quelque chose. Il la voulait dans son équipage, restait à l'embobiner, même s'il avait déjà une petite idée de comment s'y prendre...

"Tu sais, Tamashi, si tu veut te faire une place dans ce monde, je peux t'y aider..."

-C'est vrai?" demanda-t-elle, soudainement un peu plus vivante dans son comportement.

-Oui." répondit-il. "On peut tous t'aider à te créer une place. Et tu ne serais plus une erreur ou un démon, quoi qu'ils aient pu te dire."

Elle pesa le pour et le contre, pour finalement afficher un faux sourire aussi vide que son regard.

"D'accord." accepta-elle.

Son estomac se manifesta bruyamment dans l'instant d'après et elle s'inclina pour s'excuser par réflexe. Le pirate fut prit d'un léger rire avant de relâcher les fils qui la ligotaient toujours.

"Pas besoin de t'excuser." lui dit-il. "Maintenant tu fais partie de ma famille, et je prends soin de ma famille."

La gamine parut extrêmement surprise, puis il lui fit signe de la suivre en ouvrant la porte de sa cabine. Il la conduisit au réfectoire des cadres, où vu l'heure il savait qu'on l'attendait pour le dîner.

Le silence tomba dans la salle quand il passa la porte, la petite toujours sur ses talons.

"J'aimerais vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue." annonça-t-il avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. "Tamashi."

Comme un automate encore une fois, la gamine s'inclina avec un "yoroshiku" sans émotions, toujours dans ses guenilles, couverte de sang séché et de boue.

Baby 5 voulut se réfugier près de Law quand son regard tomba sur elle en balayant la salle, mais finit par pleurer dans les bras de Buffalo quand le brun la rejeta avec un regard noir.

"Jora." l'interpella Doffy. "Pourrais-tu t'occuper d'elle avant qu'on ne commence le repas? "

La femme bondit hors de sa chaise en multipliant les "bien sûr Jeune Maître, aucun problème Jeune Maître!". La porte se referma derrière elle et le pirate alla tranquillement s'installer à sa place, ignorant les regards de ses hommes sur lui.

"Ne ne, Doffy..." l'interpella finalement Trebol, tâtant le terrain. "Tu es sûr de vouloir que cette gamine reste avec nous?"

Il retint sa respiration quand son capitaine se tourna vers lui, avant de décompresser quand il lui sourit.

"Aye, tu as vu toi-même ce qu'elle est capable de faire, Trebol." répondit-il. "Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'elle pourrait être un bon atout."

-So ka, so ka..."

L'ambiance resta cependant un peu tendue, les conversations étaient moins nombreuses qu'à l'accoutumée. Jora avait apparemment pris les ordres de son Jeune Maître au mot et fait aussi vite que possible. Quand elle revint, la gamine derrière elle aurait été méconnaissable si son crâne n'était pas rasé pour exhiber son tatouage ou si sa barrette n'était plus là.

La saleté en moins on s'apercevait que ses joues étaient creusées et elle flottait, très maigre, dans les vêtements que lui avait donné la femme.

"Eh!" protesta Baby 5. "C'est ma robe!"

Personne ne fit attention à sa plainte, sauf la gamine qui en la fixant, la fit de nouveau se cacher derrière son camarade.

"Bien, maintenant que tu es présentable, on va pouvoir passer à table!" salua Doffy. "Viens donc t'asseoir!"

La petite regarda la table pour trouver une place de libre et repéra un endroit en bout de table avec les autres enfants. Elle grimpa sur sa chaise avec plus ou moins de difficultés et attendit en regardant les autres se servir, ce que les adultes ne semblèrent pas remarquer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" lui demanda Buffalo.

-L'autorisation." répondit-elle.

-N'importe quoi!" fit Baby 5, visiblement toujours vexée qu'on lui ai donné une de ses robes.

Elle n'y fit pas attention, attendant simplement alors que le garçon aux grandes dents ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Mange." intervint une voix de l'autre côté de Buffalo.

Le regard froid de Law était fixé sur son assiette, mais c'était bel et bien lui qui avait parlé. Et comble de la surprise pour les deux acolytes, elle obéit et commença à remplir son assiette avec une petite portion de nourriture qui disparut bien vite.

"C'est tout?" s'étonna Baby 5.

-Faut manger plus!" s'exclama Buffalo. "C'est pour ça que t'es toute maigre!"

-Ah." fit-elle simplement.

Sur ce mot qui figea de nouveaux les deux autres, elle se resservit une part un peu plus grande qu'elle engloutit tout aussi rapidement.

* * *

 **Avis ou suggestion? Laissez donc une petite review! ;)**


	2. Le muet

**Konnichiwa!**

 **Merci à Ben et Zialema (même si il a été plus rapide que toi :3) pour leur sympathique review et leur message de bienvenue ^^**

 **Deuxième chapitre, je peux pas dire quand je posterai le troisième puisque je poste quand j'en ai envie :3**

 **Et si vous êtes sages.**

 **Et si j'ai quelque chose à poster.**

 **magicagie : Hmm... Oui et non, elle a son caractère bien à elle, plus deux-trois particularités dont vous apprendrez l'existence plus tard ;)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tamashii ne se montrait pas vraiment sociable, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait rejoins les rangs de la Family et à part Doflamingo, personne ne savait rien sur elle à part son nom. Et quand bien même il avait interrogé le Jeune Maître à ce sujet, tout ce que Trebol s'était vu dire était:

"Avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé elle est d'un naturel méfiant. Le mieux à faire est de gagner sa confiance et quoi de mieux pour ça que de garder secret ce qu'elle m'a dit?"

L'homme mucus avait finalement accordé le point à Doffy et avait laissé tomber l'affaire.

Mais s'il y avait bien des persistants à bord, c'était les enfants. Plus précisément Buffalo et Baby 5 qui avait laissé sa rancœur de côté.

Et malgré leur insistance, elle ne leur décocha pas un mot.

Doflamingo lui avait dit qu'elle serait entraînée pour devenir plus forte, mais elle ne montrait pas les mêmes résultats que sur l'île, ses gestes étaient plus maladroits.

Plusieurs cadres n'en parlaient pas à leur capitaine, mais pensaient que sa présence était un poids et que si elle ne montrait pas d'amélioration elle ne leur servirait à rien.

Quand à Corazon, si il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle évitait, c'était lui. Après tout elle le voyait maltraiter les gosses et ne voulait pas subir le même sort que sur l'île, à savoir manger le sol. Sans compter que les rares fois où elle le croisait, elle s'était aussi pris quelques coups.

Quelques temps plus tard, quand elle eut reprit assez de poids, ses talents au combat se manifestèrent de nouveau, sous une forme différente, cependant, plus mesurée, ses attaques plus ciblées. Mais elle ne s'améliora qu'à peine au niveau du comportement.

Elle avait toujours tendance à attendre les ordres ou les autorisations avant de faire quoi que ce soit, au point que Law avait fini par être nommé "médiateur" et était chargé de lui dire ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait.

Bien entendu, aussi sociable qu'elle, il ne s'embêta pas longtemps et se contenta de lui écrire la liste des autorisations pour être tranquille. Pourtant il ne pouvait quand même pas rester seul, puisque Buffalo et Baby 5 passaient leur temps à le suivre et traînaient "Tami" derrière eux.

Ce que pensait Tamashii de l'équipage, les deux amis étaient gentils mais bruyants, les adultes lui semblaient méchants mais elle ne disait rien par habitude, surtout le petit frère de Doflamingo, qui lui était le seul à qui elle adressait vraiment la parole, même si le sourire qu'il affichait toujours la mettait mal à l'aise. Dellinger la prenait de haut aussi alors elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Quant à Law, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il faisait comme elle à vouloir rester dans son coin, et elle compatissait en sachant qu'avec les acolytes c'était quasiment impossible. Mais d'un autre côté il était un garçon, et s'énervait parfois sur les deux autres, alors elle n'osait pas trop l'approcher.

* * *

La maladie de Law avait gagné beaucoup de terrain.

Presque 2 ans que Tami était arrivée et elle ne parlait pas beaucoup plus qu'avant, même si elle faisait moins peur avec ses cheveux repoussés. Son habileté au combat s'était beaucoup amélioré cependant et les cadres de la Family s'étaient enfin mis à voir du potentiel en elle. Doflamingo songeait à bientôt l'envoyer faire sa première mission pour la tester sur le terrain.

Sa relation avec les enfants n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais elle restait plus souvent avec Law grâce aux coins tranquilles qu'il trouvait toujours. Du coup un compromis avait été établit et elle pouvait rester en restant calme.

Par contre, si elle avait cessé d'attendre les ordres pour tout et n'importe quoi, elle n'aimait toujours pas les adultes, et gardait toujours autant ses distances avec Corazon.

Sa date de naissance restée son secret, elle passa son 10e anniversaire à lire avec Law dans une de leur cachette.

Ce jour là tout l'équipage était amarré et la plupart des hommes avaient quartier libre, y compris les enfants.

Le petit groupe se promena un moment sur les quais avant de se poser, discutant à propos de leur vrais noms.

"Allez! On vous a dit les notre!" insista Baby 5 devant le visible refus des deux autres.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner un nom que je connais pas!" rétorqua Tami, agacée par les assauts répétés.

-Et Law alors!" fit alors l'autre gamine. "On t'a dit les nôtres!"

-Je m'en fous." répondit-il d'un air indifférent, regardant plutôt ses membres.

-T'es pas drôle!" lui dit-elle encore.

Law la regarda avec un air entre le colérique et le blasé.

"Même si j'étais drôle, je vais mourir de toute façon." déclara-t-il.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de tâches blanches maintenant..." marmonna Baby 5.

-Je ne sais même si je vivrai un an de plus..." fit encore Law en réfléchissant, observant ses mains. "Je crois que je mourrai plus tôt que ce que je pensais."

Tamashi regarda à son tour les tâches qui prenaient place sur les parties visibles de son corps. Elle commençait à bien aimer Law, contrairement aux autres trop hautains ou trop bruyants. Si, peut-être que Doflamingo était sympa aussi mais il y avait toujours cette distance qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Savoir qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps la mettait mal à l'aise aussi. Autant parce que l'équipage ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter que le malade lui-même prenait ça pour acquis.

"Du coup, si t'as un vrai nom tu peux nous le dire, dasuyan!" fit Buffalo à son tour. "Ou je vais dire au Jeune Maître que t'as poignardé Corazon!"

-Ouais! On va le dire!" renchérit Baby 5.

Le jeune malade poussa un soupir et regarda vers la mer.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law." lâcha-t-il.

-Eh?" firent les deux autres.

-Je ne dois dire mon nom à personne normalement." ajouta Law. "J'ai pas de nom de code comme vous deux, c'est juste un peu plus long. "D" est un nom secret, "Water" est un vrai nom. Et pendant des générations ma famille-"

-Pff c'est pas drôle du tout!" protesta Baby 5.

-Ouais, dasuyan!"

Le malade s'énerva et haussa le ton.

"C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé!" les engueula-t-il, faisant que Baby 5 pleura dans les bras de Buffalo.

Tami allait ajouter quelque chose quand son voisin fut soulevé de terre et emporté par Corazon.

"Oi! Lâche-moi!" protesta Law en se débattant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à Law?" s'inquiéta Tami alors que les deux autres observaient la scène en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que... Corazon! Tu veux quoi?! Oi!"

-Ah... Il va encore se faire frapper" soupira Baby 5.

-Cora-san fait encore plus peur que d'habitude!" renchérit Buffalo. "On a plus qu'à rentrer! Tu viens Tami?"

La concernée ne l'écouta même et se leva pour suivre le malade emporté par l'adulte. Sa violence coutûmière avec les enfants l'inquiétait, surtout en sachant Law malade, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tuer.

Elle poursuivit le duo sans même se montrer discrète. D'ailleurs le jeune homme la voyait faire mais ne dit rien là-dessus puisque l'autre n'avait rien remarqué.

Puis ils bifurquèrent dans une ruelle et Corazon jeta le garçon par terre alors que Tami se cachait finalement derrière l'une des poubelles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Corazon?! Tu veux te battre?!" s'exclama Law en se relevant.

Le muet ne lui répondit évidemment pas.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends? Vas-y!" fit encore le malade.

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, c'est vrai?" demanda une voix.

Les deux enfants regardèrent autour d'eux pour en trouver l'origine, puis Tami réalisa et regarda le blond avec des yeux ronds depuis sa cachette, oubliant totalement d'être discrète.

"Qui est là?" insista Law en continuant de chercher.

-Le nom secret "D."." fit Corazon. "Si c'est vrai, tu dois fuir. T'éloigner de Doffy!"

Il se retourna et là plus aucun doute, c'était bien lui qui parlait, alors qu'il était censé être muet.

"Law! Tu ne devrait pas l'approcher!"

Le garçon resta bloqué un moment, fixant le blond qui vint s'asseoir sur les marches d'une maison, juste à côté des poubelles de Tami qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué. La gamine était pourtant bien en vue, tout aussi choquée que son camarade.

"Pourquoi?! Depuis quand tu sais parler?!" s'écria celui-ci.

-Depuis toujours." répondit Corazon en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.

-Donc... Tu te foutais de Doflamingo depuis tout ce temps?!" continua le malade.

-Je ne lui ai jamais dis que j'étais muet." réfuta l'adulte. "Il l'a pensé tout seul."

-C'est la même chose que de lui mentir!" l'engueula encore Law. "Tu pensais que-"

-Oi oi oi..." l'interrompit-t-il. " _Silent_!"

Il accompagna le mot d'un claquement de doigts. Les deux enfants se rendirent compte que tout était soudainement silencieux autour d'eux. Le brouhaha des passant et des rues d'à côté ne leur parvenait plus.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Le bruit de la rue est..."

Même la poursuite dans une poubelle un peu plus loin ne fit aucun bruit, redoublant la stupéfaction des deux gosses.

"Le bruit de la rue est parti!" souffla Law. "Pourquoi?! Je vois les gens parler mais j'entends rien!"

-T'étais bruyant alors j'ai créé une sphère." répondit Corazon, attirant à nouveau leur attention. "Une sphère de silence. Tu ne peux plus entendre ce qu'il se passe là-bas? Ils ne nous entendent plus non plus."

Alors qu'il recommencèrent à regarder autour d'eux pour voir, il les stoppa à nouveau.

"La sphère est invisible."

Ils revinrent à Corazon, ne comprenant toujours pas comment ça avait pu être possible.

"J'ai mangé le _Nagi Nagi no Mi_ et suis devenu un homme silencieux." annonça-t-il.

-... Akuma no Mi noryokusha..?" fit Law, encore plus estomaqué, au même titre que la petite espionne qui peinait à ne pas faire de bruit.

Le jeune homme sembla vite se reprendre et recommença à engueuler le blond.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi?! Tu as menti à propos de tout! Ne me dis pas que... Ta maladresse et ton comportement idiots sont aussi..."

-Si, bien sûr. Je ne faisais que jouer un rôle." ricana l'adulte avec un air classe...

... Qui aurait été plus crédible s'il n'avait pas mis feu à son manteau avec sa cigarette.

"Usotsuki! Ton épaule est en feu!" l'engueula Law. "T'as même pas réussi à voir que Tamashi est là depuis le début!"

L'adulte se cassa la gueule en plus sous le choc, bien qu'il était assis et entreprit d'abord d'éteindre l'incendie de son manteau avant de regarder la gamine, bouche bée.

"T'étais là?!" s'exclama-t-il en retombant.

-Oui." répondit franchement Tami.

Le blond ne dit rien de plus, reprenant son sérieux en jugeant que puisqu'elle était là, autant qu'elle sache. Il prit son temps pour se relever et allumer une autre cigarette en évitant cette fois de cramer son manteau. Soufflant la fumée, il lui fit signe de les rejoindre et reprit.

"Je fais ces gaffes depuis tout petit, je ne peux rien y faire." expliqua-t-il. "Je suis muet."

-Urusai!" s'emporta Law à nouveau. "Le plus ridicule chez toi, c'est la seule chose de vrai?! Pourquoi tu caches ça à tes nakamas?!"

-Je ne les considère pas comme ça." répondit-il calmement.

-... Moi non plus." finit par ajouter Tami.

Le blond secoua la tête d'un air désabusé quand Law les regarda tour à tour avec surprise.

"Ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est d'empêcher mon frère, Doffy, de vraiment trop déraper." avoua-t-il. "J'ai du mal à croire que mes parents si adorables ont pu donner naissance à ce monstre."

Son regard se durcit un instant et il fronça les sourcils.

"Il est vide de toute humanité." grogna-t-il. "Il est né avec cette nature démoniaque dans le sang, et n'a jamais eu peur de rien."

-Un démon?" demanda Tami avec une certaine crainte dans la voix en commençant à se gratter la tête.

L'adulte attrapa son bras, la faisant tressaillir.

"Tu n'es pas un démon, Tamashi." la rassura-t-il. "Tu n'es pas comme mon frère."

La gamine resserra ses bras autour d'elle, gardant sa mine inquiète. Les démons étaient quelque chose de très mauvais, elle en savait quelque chose.

"Les seules personnes qui connaissent sa folie meurtrière sont ses 4 Exécuteurs, dont moi, et le premier "Corazon", Vergo."

-Vergo?" s'étonna Law.

-Un homme puissant qui a quitté la Family pour une mission secrète. Personne ne connaît les détails, et ça ne vous concerne pas non plus." explicita le blond "En tout cas, ne devenez pas comme mon frère! Vous devez vous en aller, surtout toi, Law!"

-Pas question!" explosa le garçon. "Je veux _justement_ être comme ça!"

-Ce nom secret, "D", il n'y a pas d'erreur." continua Corazon en ignorant la crise du malade. "Tu es lié directement à cette famille maudite. La famille porteuse du "D". Chez nous, les enfants sont punis comme ça: « Un garnement se fera engloutir par le "D" ». On voit souvent des personnes porteuses du "D" qui se font une certaine réputation, et d'autres plus renfrognées auraient tendance à dire « Le "D" ne nous apportera que malheur et désolation.»"

Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir fini de piquer sa crise, car il s'emporta à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Je suis un monstre, c'est ça?!"

-Peut-être." accorda Corazon, calmant tout de suite les ardeurs de Law. "Personne ne connaît la vérité, mais ce nom est un héritage secret et perpétuel dans l'histoire, partout dans le monde. En certains lieux, il est dit que la famille porteuse du "D" est..."

Il marqua une pause et releva la tête.

"L'ennemie jurée des Dieux."

Les enfants se figèrent tous les deux. Law en pensant qu'on se fichait de lui, Tami se demandant combien de nouvelles de ce genre allait encore lui tomber dessus.

"Les dieux?!" souffla le garçon.

-Par "dieux", je veux dire les Tenryûbitos." explicita Corazon. "Et l'objectif des gens comme toi serait "la destruction de ce monde".

Tamashi ne savait pas ce qu'était les Tenryûbitos, mais s'ils s'apparentaient aux dieux, alors elle ne les aimait pas. Et si Law devait détruire le monde... Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ferait à ce moment là.

"Mais la différence, est énorme comparé à ce que Doffy cherche à faire." continua le blond. "Les porteurs du "D" savent quelque chose qui représente une menace pour les dieux."

Il resta silencieux, à regarder Law dans les yeux, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

"Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!" s'écria encore Law. "J'ai seulement rejoins la Family pour buter des gens le plus violemment possible! Je suis pas ton sous-fifre et encore moins celui de Doflamingo! Je vais mourir dans un an! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je pars d'ici?!"

-Par d'ici et va te faire soigner." répondit-il en haussant le ton.

-Tu rêves!" répliqua le garçon en prenant la fuite. "Je vais tout raconter à Doflamingo, sur ton pouvoir et le fait que tu peux parler!"

-Reste là!" cria le blond à son tour en se levant d'un bond.

Il partit à sa poursuite et Tami les suivit tous les deux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

"Matte! Law!" appela-t-elle.

Ces histoires sur Doflamingo l'avaient inquiétée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il possédait l'un d'entre eux?

Mais Law ne l'écouta pas, préférant jouer la provocation contre l'adulte qui avait plus de chances de le rattraper.

"Tu m'arrêteras pas juste à coups de pieds au cul!" fanfaronna-t-il.

-K'sou gakki!" jura Corazon.

Il tenta de l'arrêter à coups de pieds mais aurait mieux fait de prendre en compte ce que lui avait dit le gamin. Celui-ci esquiva son coup et réussit à le faire basculer dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Tami regarda la scène en continuant de courir pour rattraper son camarade, hésitant entre l'arrêter et faire confiance à l'adulte, ou se contenter de le suivre et faire comme si de rien n'était.

"Je suis devenu plus fort en 2 ans! Ça t'apprendra!" claironna encore le gamin alors que la poubelle prenait feu.

Il ne vit pas Baby 5 et Buffalo qui avaient joué les espions au coin de la rue, contrairement à Tami qui pâlit sévèrement, inquiète à l'idée qu'ils sachent tout.

"Oi Law! T'as encore rompu la Loi du Sang!" l'engueula le garçon aux grandes dents.

-Ne, vous faisiez quoi à bouger les lèvres?!" demanda son acolyte.

Law ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher un sourire de sadique.

"Je te paie une glace si tu te tais." annonça-t-il à Buffalo en reprenant tranquillement la route.

-Je veux la taille XXL à 500 berrys, dasuyan!" exigea-t-il.

-Baby 5, prête-moi de l'argent." fit le malade en haussant les épaules.

-Eh?! D'accord!" fit la gamine.

Tami ne dit rien, restant à côté de Law et essayant de garder son visage neutre habituel.

* * *

 ***musique de la panthère rose et s'en va***


	3. Tu vas guérir

***sors la tête hors de sa cachette* Salut!**

 **Troiiiisième chapitre! Je sais que ces premiers chapitres vont paraître un peu copier/coller par rapport à l'anime, mais je vous promets que ça va pas durer longtemps!**

 **Zia-nee-san, je disparaît si je veux d'abord! *fais la moue***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

La gamine observait Law depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au navire, s'attendant à tout instant à ce qu'il largue la bombe qui mènerait Corazon à la mort. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait encore rien dit, surtout que Doflamingo était rentré plus tôt que prévu!

Depuis leur retour ils restaient cachés près de la passerelle qui permettait de monter sur le navire.

"Law, pourquoi t'as rien dit?" demanda-t-elle.

-Il va voir!" se contenta-t-il de répondre, souriant à nouveau de façon sadique.

Quand Corazon fut enfin visible sur les quais, il semblait avoir pris la menace au sérieux, se déplaçant lentement avec méfiance.

"Corazon!" l'appela Doffy quand il fut devant le navire.

Il leva lentement la tête, pâle comme la mort sous son maquillage et regarda son frère pendant quelques secondes d'un silence qui devait lui être pesant.

"Allez, monte. On lève l'ancre! C'est encore Tsuru du QG de la Marine! Elle sait qu'on est là! Magne-toi!" aboya le capitaine avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait.

Law fut secoué d'un petit rire et sortit lentement de sa cachette, suivi de près par Tami qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

"J'ai préféré me taire." annonça son camarade à l'adulte. "J'y ai réfléchi à deux fois et je sais que je t'en dois une pour ton silence, quand je t'ai planté y'a 2 ans. On est quittes maintenant."

Ah! C'était pour ça que Law avait gardé le secret! Mais cela ne rassura pas Tami pour autant, parce que ça voulait dire que Corazon avait raison, que son frère était vraiment un démon, et que Law le savait aussi.

Le garçon en question les laissa en plan pour remonter à bord et l'adulte tomba à genoux.

"Tamashi, Corazon! Grouillez-vous un peu!" leur lança Doflamingo.

La gamine n'osa même pas regarder le capitaine, alors que le frère de celui-ci se releva et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la faire monter avec lui.

"Tu me fais confiance, Tamashi?" lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Je sais pas..."répondit-elle franchement. "J'aime pas les adultes mais Doffy me fait peur..."

-Tu veux partir d'ici?"

-Non." nia-t-elle tout de suite.

Le blond poussa un soupir alors qu'il se dirigea vers la cale, la gamine restant non loin à le regarder faire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, tout d'un coup Corazon n'étais plus celui qu'elle détestait alors que ça avait toujours été comme ça depuis le début. Mais il avait protégé Law avant... Donc était-il vraiment un gentil?

Quand plus tard elle le vit charger un Law endormi sur le petit bateau de secours, elle se décida.

"Corazon." l'appela-t-elle. "Je... Je peux venir avec vous?"

Le blond la toisa quelques secondes, avant d'éteindre le feu qu'il avait accidentellement déclenché sur son manteau sous la surprise.

Puis il se permit un léger sourire.

"Monte."

La gamine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'installa près de Law qui avait été ligoté. Puis Corazon poussa le bateau en mer et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du navire des pirates.

"Où est-ce qu'on va?" demanda-t-elle, toujours avec cette petite mine inquiète.

-On va trouver un moyen de sauver Law." répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le concerné ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller et le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se mit à hurler, faisant sursauter Tami.

"Je me fais enlever!" s'écria-t-il. "Détache-moi! Oi!"

L'adulte ne réagit pas, se contentant de diriger la petite embarcation.

"Corazon! Teme! Tu vas me le payer!" menaça le garçon. "Dis quelque chose! Oi!"

Le Den Den Mushi du blond se mit à sonner.

"Oi! Vite, le Den Den Mushi! C'est Doflamingo?! Réponds!"

-Law?" fit la petite, qu'il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué.

-Je t'ai dit de décrocher!" hurla-t-il encore, ignorant Tami. "Hayaku! Doflamingo! Viens m'aider! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?! Oi!"

Et cela continua encore un moment. L'adulte ne disait rien et ne répondit pas au Den Den, quant à Tami elle restait recroquevillée dans son coin de la barque. Voir Law aussi énervé lui faisait peur, mais que le démon puisse les poursuivre l'effrayait encore plus alors elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

 _~~~ plus tard dans la journée~~~_

Law avait fini par se rendormir, Tamashi avait suivi le mouvement peu après. Corazon, lui se renseignait sur les meilleurs hôpitaux du coin grâce aux bouquins qu'il avait emporté avec.

Jetant un œil aux enfants, il finit par se lever et commença à composer un numéro sur le Den Den.

Mais ça réveilla Law.

"T'appelles Doflamingo?! Oi! Tasuketekure!" se remit-il à crier.

La pauvre Tami fut réveillée en sursaut et partit se mettre en boule dans le fond de la barque.

« Biscuit de riz! » fit une voix rauque depuis l'escargot.

-Boulette de riz! C'est moi." répondit Corazon.

« Oh, Rosinante? »

-Je vais faire une pause dans ma mission." annonça le blond.

« Tu as des ennuis? »

-Non, c'est personnel."

« So ka, wakatta. Comment vont les enfants? Toujours là-bas, malgré les problèmes que tu causes?»

-Je crois pas que ces trois-là s'en iront." réfuta Corazon.

« La Family s'est vraiment fait une sale réputation, maintenant. Fais attention.»

-Hai."

« Je te confie cette affaire, donc tu as carte blanche pour agir. Tiens-moi au courant. »

-Ryokai. Tu recevras les détails par écrit." acquiesca-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de remarquer la gamine, toujours tremblante dans son coin.

"Tamashi? Qu'est-ce que tu as?" demanda-t-il.

-Où est-ce que t'as appelé à l'instant?!" l'interrompit Law qui commençait vraiment à l'agacer. "T'as parlé de "mission"! T'es de la Marine ou quoi?!"

-Tu détestes la Marine?"

-Tous ceux liés au gouvernement me donnent envie de vomir!"

-Je suis pas un soldat.

-Hontouka?!"

Pendant que le gamin continuait de l'engueuler, l'adulte se leva et commença à approcher de la petite, bien que sur la route il tomba à cause des vagues. Il finit par arriver près d'elle et posa une main sur sa tête en espérant la calmer.

Sauf qu'il se retrouva à nouveau étalé quand elle eut le réflexe de se défendre, l'un des petits changements opérés par les deux ans d'entraînement.

 _~~~quelques jours plus tard~~~_

Au moment de débarquer sur la première île, il dût encore une fois porter le gamin pour qu'il n'essaie pas de fuir à nouveau. Quant à Tami, elle ne disait plus rien.

"Oi! Lâche-moi, Corazon! T'entends? J'veux pas aller à l'hôpital!"

-Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin normal!" s'énerva le blond. "Je vais soigner ta maladie! Je t'emmènerai dans tous les hôpitaux s'il le faut! Regarde! En voilà un grand! Ils vont te soigner!"

Sauf qu'en donnant le nom de la fameuse maladie...

"Sa-Saturnisme?!" s'écria le docteur.

-Ça fait un moment qu'il l'a. Vous n'auriez pas un bon traitement, Sensei?" fit Corazon.

-S-Suman na, petit, d'où est-ce que tu viens?" demanda le doc à Law.

-Flevance."

Ce simple mot réussit à faire hurler de peur les employés de l'hôpital.

"La Ville Blanche!

-Non! Oh non! On va être contaminés!"

-VITE! Apportez-moi de l'antiseptique, des gants et un masque à gaz! Tout de suite!" appela le médecin. "Appelez la sécurité et prévenez le Gouvernement! Et que ça saute!"

-Oubliez ça!" grinça Law en se levant de son siège pour partir.

-Law!" l'appela Corazon.

-Tu vois?! Je ne ressemble même plus à un humain!" fit le garçon avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Law?" fit Tami avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Et elle le suivit durant toute la course. Quand il s'arrêta et tenta de sécher ses larmes, elle se mit devant lui, le regardant avec peine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?!" lui lança-t-il avec hargne.

-... Tomodachi da." répondit-elle. "Tu me fais peur quand tu cries, mais je t'aime bien."

Law se figea avant de repartir dans sa colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à vouloir être mon amie?!" lui demanda-t-il. "Si je te fais peur, pourquoi tu fais pas comme eux?!"

Il la planta là pour repartir. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni où elle devait aller pour rejoindre le bateau et Law avait déjà disparu.

Un feu se déclencha dans l'hôpital et Corazon fou de rage en sortit, l'attrapant par le col au passage.

"Oi! Laisse-moi, je peux marcher!" protesta-t-elle.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et rattrapa Law à qui il fit la même chose.

"C'était le pire de tous les hôpitaux!" déclara-t-il. "Je suis désolé. Ça t'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs?"

-Tu m'as pas écouté! Je veux pas aller à l'hôpital!" l'engueula le gamin, tirant sur son bonnet pour cacher son visage.

-Celui-là était atroce." continua le blond "Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un bon médecin dans le prochain!"

-Je refuse!"

Mais le blond l'ignora pour continuer ses recherches. Au fur et à mesure des arrêts, il l'entraînait à chaque fois dans un nouvel hôpital. Les médecins prenaient toujours peur, faisant fuir Law qui après une dizaine ne parvenait plus à semer Tami quand elle le poursuivait.

Et il avait tout essayé pour la faire fuir à nouveau, elle restait là.

La gamine prenait à cœur de ne pas le laisser tout seul, depuis que Corazon lui avait dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Quant à lui, à chaque fois il se mettait dans une telle rage que le médecin finissait blessé et l'hôpital en flammes. Au point qu'aux derniers arrêts qu'ils avaient faits, on leur avaient interdit tout accès aux hôpitaux et qu'ils avaient maintes fois été menacés.

Et les mois passèrent ainsi, le trio voyageant sur la petite embarcation. S'arrêtant à chaque île dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour sauver Law. Et à mesure que le temps passait, la maladie progressait et l'affaiblissait toujours plus.

Et il n'en pouvait plus de se faire traiter comme un monstre à chaque fois, suppliant le blond de le laisser tranquille.

 _~~~six mois plus tard~~~_

Une nuit alors de les enfants dormaient, Corazon, poussé à bout força un peu trop sur l'alcool. De dépit il balança toutes les cartes qu'il avait étudié à la mer.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais..?" soupira-t-il entre deux hoquets. "Je fais seulement revivre le même scénario, à ces pauvres gamins rescapés de massacres. Et Law n'a toujours rien eu de mieux..."

Il but à nouveau à sa bouteille, s'en mettant un peu partout à cause de son ivresse.

"Est-ce que j'agis vraiment au nom du "D"?" se demanda-t-il. "En fait je ne m'en soucie même plus."

De rage il jeta sa bouteille sur la pierre, la faisant s'éclater et réveillant les deux enfants, Tami encore toute effrayée comme à chaque réveil en sursaut. Law posa son index sur ses lèvres et referma les yeux, bientôt imité par la gamine.

"Je... Je le plains tellement..." commença à sangloter l'adulte. "Law!"

La couverture des enfants ayant glissé, il s'approcha d'eux à pas chancelants.

"Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que le crétin que je suis, qui t'a empêché de souffrir, te dise une chose pareille, mais..." fit-il en remontant le draps sur les gosses, caressant la joue du garçon."Tu es un brave petit gars, robuste... Et t'entendre dire "Je vais bientôt mourir"..."

Il renifla alors que Law lui tournait le dos.

"Ça me fait mal au cœur..." confia-t-il en se mettant à pleurer. "Ce jour-là... Tu... Tu m'as poignardé et je n'ai même pas eu mal! Je savais très bien que de nous deux, c'est toi qui souffrait le plus! Mon pauvre Law!"

Il s'éloigna en continuant de pleurer et le gamin ouvrit des yeux ronds, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, alors que Tami aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne s'empêchait de pleurer que parce que le malade l'avait déjà engueulée plusieurs fois quand c'était arrivé après un énième passage à l'hôpital.

Law était son ami, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, alors elle savait ce que c'était.

Celui-ci ne la voyait même plus, finalement il serra les dents et les paupières, se mettant à pleurer en silence à son tour alors qu'ils entendaient le blond se casser la gueule.

La gamine voulut le consoler et ils finirent tout deux par se rendormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Une petite review?**

 **Ch'il vous plaiiiit *yeux de chiots***


	4. Fruit miraculeux

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bon, je sais que pour une fic qui n'est pas censée avoir de rythme particulier, c'est plutôt régulier, mais, hey! J'adore bosser dessus et c'est juste parce que je me retiens de poster un chapitre tous les jours! (négociation non admissible, Zia-san, ne cherche pas!)**

 **D'ailleurs Zia-san t'exagères! Comment je me débarrasse du mode tomate, maintenant?! _**

 **Brefouille, pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire, merci! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Tami, lève-toi!" la réveilla Law en la secouant.

-Law?" demanda-t-elle en baillant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Corazon encore endormi.

-Cora-san." l'appela-t-il à son tour. "Oi! Cora-san! Le p'tit déj' est prêt!"

Le blond se releva brusquement en regardant le gamin comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête, imité par Tami de l'autre côté.

"Quoi, c'est quoi ces tronches?!" s'écria Law.

-Tu viens de m'appeler Cora _-san_..." souffla l'adulte en se pointant du doigt.

-Et Tami..." fit à son tour la gamine.

-Fermez-la et venez manger!" s'énerva le gamin.

Corazon quitta progressivement son air surpris pour afficher un sourire et rester comme ça en rougissant, alors que Tami se précipitait près du feu à cause du cri.

 _-_ _quelques jours plus tard-_

Le Den Den se mit à sonner mais l'adulte ne bougea pas.

"Cora-san! Oi! Cora-san!" continua de l'appeler Law pour qu'il bouge.

-Cora-san!" fit aussi Tami qui avait fini par l'appeler comme ça aussi.

-J'aime bien l'effet que ça fait. Appelez-moi encore!" fit celui-ci avec un sourire béat.

-Décroche ce truc!" l'engueula le malade.

-Allez, soyez pas timides!" rit-il encore avec un air stupide.

-Décroche! Le Den Den Mushi!"

L'adulte y consentit enfin et décrocha l'appareil.

« C'est moi, Corazon. » fit la voix de Doffy alors que l'escargot arborait un sourire flippant.

Tami se cacha derrière Law, n'ayant pas oublié le "démon", ni le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il souriait comme ça.

Plus personne ne dit un mot.

« Corazon, tu es là, n'est-ce pas? »

L'adulte leva le bras pour taper sur l'appareil, répondant en morse.

« Ça fait 6 mois que vous êtes partis tous les deux, et que Tamashi a disparu... Elle est avec vous, pas vrai? »

Nouvelle réponse en morse.

« Law est avec toi? »

Encore trois coups.

« So ka. Je suis content que vous alliez bien tous les trois. Vous avez trouvé un bon docteur? »

Un coup.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Prends-les avec toi et revenez au bateau. On a peut-être trouvé un moyen de guérir la maladie. »

Les enfants laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise et le sourire du Den Den se fit plus grand encore.

« J'ai eu des informations sur le _Ope Ope no Mi_.»

Au tour de Corazon de prendre un air choqué.

« Il semble qu'en leur proposant une belle somme, offerte par la Marine, quelques baka kaizoku qui ne connaissant pas sa valeur accepteraient un échange.» annonça-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire qui fit frissonner la gamine. « Le Gouvernement doit tirer les ficelles en cachette. C'est risqué, mais on va s'en emparer. Quand on l'aura, vu la nature de son pouvoir, celui qui le mangera devra être celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. »

Il passa quelques instants d'un silence extrêmement pesant.

« Mange-le, Corazon. Et guéris la maladie de Law. »

La communication se coupa et Tami tomba sur les fesses. L'ampleur de la nouvelle qui venait de leur tomber dessus était énorme!

Il y avait un moyen de sauver Law!

Mais la mauvaise nouvelle était Doflamingo. Les gamins ne voulaient plus rester avec lui pour se venger.

Le blond se leva d'un bond et prit les enfants dans ses bras pour les faire tournoyer.

"Yorokonde! Law" s'écria-t-il, fou de joie. "T'as une chance de survivre! Laisse tomber ces crétins de docteurs! Si on peut mettre la main sur le Ope Ope no Mi, on pourra guérir ton saturnisme!"

-C'est quoi ça, le _Ope Ope no Mi_?" demanda le gamin encore tout chamboulé.

-Il donne le pouvoir de modifier le corps humain!" expliqua Cora-san sans les lâcher pour autant. "Tu peux pratiquer des opérations miraculeuses et même guérir des maladies inconnues avec!"

-Je crois à cette merde magique..." marmonna Law.

-Moi j'y crois!" s'écria Tami avec un grand sourire.

-Non, c'est pas magique!" réfuta le blond. "Il faut des connaissances médicales!"

Il les laissa retomber et si le malade réussit à retrouver son équilibre, Tami finit de nouveau sur les fesses.

"Je sais que tu es le fils d'un médecin renommé de Flevance!" déclara Cora-san en le pointant du doigt. "Depuis le moment où tu as été en âge de comprendre, tu as appris les théories et les techniques médicales, pas vrai?!"

-Ben ouais, mais... C'est quoi le rapport?" fit le gamin, surpris.

-Eh bien, tu es le candidat idéal pour le manger!"

-Ore?! Doflamingo a dit que c'était à toi de le manger!"

-C'est vrai!" renchérit Tamashi. "Pourquoi?"

Il secoua la tête et regarda les deux enfants dans les yeux.

"Une personne qui mange deux Akuma no Mi en mourra." déclara-t-il d'un air grave. "Doffy a dit ça parce qu'il ne sait pas que je suis un noryokusha. Vous et moi... On ne retournera pas dans la Family!"

Les deux enfants en perdirent la parole. Cora-san se releva et souffla la fumée de sa cigarette.

"J'ai pris cette décision quand j'ai remarqué que ce voyage prendrait plus de temps que prévu." expliqua-t-il. "Je pense que Doffy sait que je suis un traître, à présent."

-Mais on dirait pas, pourtant..." intervint Law. "Il a dit que tu devrais le manger..."

-Il y a autre chose qui fait que Doffy dise qu'il veut que ce soit moi qui mange le _Ope Ope no Mi_!" l'interrompit le blond.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de s'agenouiller devant les enfants, les prenant par l'épaule et haussant la voix. Il était mortellement sérieux.

"Ecoutez! On va devancer Doffy et les autres en volant le _Ope Ope no Mi_!" annonça-t-il." Et c'est toi qui le mangera, Law! Une fois que tu seras guéri, on ira se cacher ailleurs, tous les trois!"

Il relâcha les gosses, bouches bées, et se retourna pour prendre son Den Den.

"Soyez prêts à prendre la mer! On récupèrera le _Ope Ope no Mi_ à tout prix!"

La petite Tami sauta de joie devant la nouvelle.

Law allait pouvoir être guéri et elle n'aura pas à retourner avec les autres! Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule pour la stopper, lui faisant signe de se taire en pointant le Den Den.

« Biscuit de riz! » s'écria la voix rauque.

-Boulette de riz! C'est moi." répondit Cora-san.

« Rosinante! Ça fait un bail! Je me suis inquiété pour toi! Oi Garp! Pourquoi t'irai pas prendre l'air 5 minutes? »

« Quoi?! Je viens de t'apporter des senbei! Fais-moi du thé vert! » s'offusqua une autre voix dans l'appareil.

-Je tombe au mauvais moment, Sengoku-san?" demanda le blond.

« Dehors! Bakayaro! J'ai du travail! T-R-A-V-A-I-L! » gueula encore le Den Den.

Les plaintes de l'autre homme leur parvint avec un claquement de porte, puis le silence.

"Ano... Je peux parler?" demanda Cora-san.

« Ouais, désolé, vas-y. »

-Est-ce que tu as une affaire en cours, au sujet du Ope Ope no Mi?"

L'homme sembla s'étouffer et partit dans une quinte de toux.

« C-Comment tu le sais?! » fit-il à voix basse.

-Mon frère le savait."

« Nani?! Mais c'est top-secret! »

Les deux enfants venaient de comprendre à qui parlait Cora-san. Aucun d'eux n'aimaient la Marine, ils lui avaient dit. Law pour la destruction de Flevance, Tami pour ne pas avoir reçu leur aide quand elle les a supplié de la faire partir de l'île.

"Je veux connaître les activités de ces pirates." fit le blond en feuilletant ce qui restait de ses cartes.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les trouver avant que l'échange ait lieu...»

-Même si Doflamingo cherche à voler le _Ope Ope no Mi_ avant la transaction?"

« Hontouka?!»

Law s'abaissa pour ramasser le sac où se trouvaient toutes leurs affaires, épongeant son front avec sa manche.

"Où et quand aura lieu l'échange?" demanda Cora-san.

« Dans trois semaines à Rubeck, dans North Blue. »

-Je retrouverai Doffy et les autres à Swallow Island, trois jours avant le transfert." annonça-t-il en cochant les îles sur sa carte.

« Trois jours avant, hein? Alors j'imagine que tous les membres de la Family attendront là-bas pour le combat. Ça c'est un bon tuyau. » fit la voix. « C'en sera fait de Doflamingo! Nous lui tendrons un piège à Swallow Island, et nous aurons tout la Don Quixote Family d'un seul coup! Ne t'approche pas de cette île! »

-Je l'avais prévu." répondit le blond. "La liste de tous les partenaires d'affaires de Doffy et les grands noms qui lui sont associés en coulisses, je te la donnerai d'ici peu. Je pense que ça suffira pour découvrir... Le côté obscur de North Blue."

« So ka. Bon travail. »

Sur ces mots, Corazon raccrocha et poussa un soupir.

"Cora-san! Law a un problème!" s'écria Tami, les larmes aux yeux.

Il vit le gamin à terre et la petite en train de le secouer et se précipita vers eux.

"Law! Oi! Tu te fous de moi?! Reste avec moi!" cria-t-il au malade en le secouant à son tour.

Il le retourna pour le voir fiévreux et en sueur.

"Pas maintenant! On a enfin une chance!" se mit-il à paniquer. "Ça fait pas encore trois ans! Je croyais que tes calculs te laissaient plus de temps!"

Il posa sa main sur son front pour jauger la température.

"Yabe! Il a une très forte fièvre! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! Tous les médecins servent à rien!"

-Cora-san! De l'eau!" s'écria Tami.

-Ouais! C'est ça! Je vais lui donner de l'eau!"

L'adulte sortit la gourde d'eau du sac et voulut la ramener au malade, mais dans la panique il trébucha et faillit même passer par-dessus la falaise. La gamine voulut l'air à remonter, avant de lui prendre l'eau des mains pour aller la donner à Law sans provoquer d'autres catastrophes.

"Et merde, je suis censé faire quoi?! Dis-moi Law!"

Tami, en pleure, le regarda d'un air suppliant en maintenant son camarade pendant qu'elle le faisait boire et le blond craqua à son tour.

"Onegai, tiens le coup!" dit-il au garçon en le prenant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. "Reste en vie encore trois petites semaines! Donne-moi une chance!"

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la barque en pas de course.

"Tami! On y va!" l'appela-t-il.

-Ha-Hai!" répondit-elle en ramassant le sac, courant aussi vite que possible sur ses petites jambes pour les rejoindre.

* * *

 **Petite review pour m'encourager? *yeux de chiot***

 **A la prochaine~**


	5. Akuma

**Heya! On avance, on avance!**

 **Je pense que je vais continuer le rythme de 1 jour sur deux, après tout j'ai les autres membres de la team à rattraper! Du coup si vous aimez l'histoire, soyez content! \o/**

 **Merci à toi Shadowgear, ça me plaisir de voir que mon boulot t'intéresse enfin ^^**

 **Et bien sûr, merci Zia-san pour me soutenir sans arrêt :3**

 **Même si la tomate passe dans le coin, c'est pas grave ^^ Et de ce que j'ai compris, va falloir surveiller Franky si on veut pas qu'il se barre... Quelqu'un de volontaire dans les reviews? :o**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture, on se revoit dans 2 jours!**

* * *

 _-trois jours avant l'échange-_

La barque faisait son chemin au beau milieu d'une tempête, Corazon le dirigeait de son mieux pendant que Tami s'occupait de Law.

"K'sou! Pourquoi il a fallut que la mer soit agitée maintenant?!"

-Cora-san..." l'appela faiblement le malade.

-Nani? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Law?!"

-Le Gouvernement savait qu'on en mourrait, mais ils ont continué à nous faire chercher du plomb blanc pour l'argent!" confia le garçon alors que l'adulte le prenait dans ses bras pour qu'il soit mieux maintenu. "Ma famille... Les gens de Flevance... Le Gouvernement les a tués! Et tu sais qu'ils ont refusé d'aider Tami! Donc si tu es un soldat de la Marine qui travaille avec eux, dis-nous la vérité."

-C'est absurde! Je bosse pas pour la Marine!"

Les deux enfants affichèrent un sourire.

"Yosh!" fit Law.

-En fait, vous devez comprendre que... Voler le Ope Ope no Mi signifie... Qu'on se fera beaucoup d'ennemis. Doflamingo, la Marine et le Gouvernement!" déclara Cora-san avec un air grave. "Chacun d'entre eux nous prendra en chasse! Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à vous battre pour vos vies!"

L'arrivée sur Minion Island se fit avec le soulagement d'y être parvenu. Corazon observa les environs avec des jumelles, repérant les navires de la Marine et les abords de la ville fantôme dont lui avait parlé Sengoku. Il conduisit l'embarcation un peu plus loin et l'amarra dans un creux de la falaise, certain qu'on ne pourrait pas le repérer à cet endroit.

"Les enfants, ce ne sera pas long, attendez ici..." leur dit-il.

Il sentit deux bras le retenir et se tut en voyant les regards qu'ils lui lançaient. Finalement il hocha la tête et hissa les deux enfants sur son dos, Tami aidant à soutenir Law.

En arrivant dans la ville fantôme, il déposa les gosses dans une maison pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas voir et repartit en direction du repaire des pirates.

Law sortit s'asseoir sur le péron, enroulé dans sa couverture et soutenu par Tami qui négligeait un peu la sienne pour le coup. Et ils restèrent là pour attendre le retour de Cora-san.

 _~~~quelques semaines plus tôt~~~_

"Regardez ça, les enfants!" sourit joyeusement le blond. "Tout ce avec quoi je vais interragir ne fera plus aucun bruit!"

Les gosses le regardèrent d'un air perplexe faire de grands gestes idiots.

" _Calme_!" fit-il en frappant sa main sur son torse.

Il brandit ensuite un vase qu'il sortait d'on ne savait où et l'éclata par terre dans le silence le plus total. Puis il prit la pose, mettant les doigts en "v" de la victoire et affichant un énorme sourire complètement ridicule.

"Cette tronche..." soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

Etape suivante, il tira avec un bazooka sur l'un des monticules de terre aux alentours, prenant sa pose en même temps et ne causant toujours aucun bruit.

Puis il changea de position et lâcha les gaz!

"Eurk!" Fit Tami en se bouchant le nez.

-Ça pue!" renchérit Law en faisant la même chose.

-Vous voyez? Vous avez rien entendu, pas vrai?" demanda Cora-san, tout content.

-À quoi ça peut bien servir ce pouvoir?!" l'engueula le gamin."C'est même pas cool!"

-Hm! Même Senõr Pink fait mieux avec le sien!" renchérit la gamine.

-Le Buki Buki no Mi de Baby 5 est carrément mieux que ça!"

Le pauvre Corazon manqua de perdre l'équilibre, touché en plein cœur.

"K'sou! Vous avez raison, j'aimerais bien avoir ce pouvoir!" se mit-il à déprimer avant de se reprendre pour une pose classe. "Mais personne n'a un sommeil aussi paisible que le mien!"

-On s'en fous!" rétorquèrent les enfants, l'achevant sur le coup.

 _~~~retour au présent~~~_

Connaissant les pouvoirs du blond, ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris de voir une explosion sans qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit.

Attendant dans le silence, Law finit par fermer les yeux, toujours aussi faible.

Quand plus tard on entendit des coups de feu, la gamine se leva pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Corazon revint peu de temps après et prit Law dans ses bras, plus lent qu'à l'accoutûmée.

"Tami, on y va." dit-il en recommençant à avancer.

Il les amena à un autre endroit de la ville fantôme, à couvert derrière un mur et à l'écart de toute l'agitation.

"Cora-san, il y eu des coups de feu..." fit la petite, inquiète.

-On va y arriver!" sourit-il en évitant de répondre à la question. "Tami, Law est sauvé!"

Law s'agita dans son sommeil et ouvrit lentement les yeux, le blond penché sur lui avec un grand sourire.

"Yokatta..." soufla-t-il en souriant faiblement. "Tu vas bien..."

- _Silent_!" fit Corazon en claquant des doigts. "Regarde! C'est le _Ope Ope no Mi_!"

-Le bâtiment brûle et on a entendu des coups de feu... J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose..."

-Oi! On a pas le temps pour ça!" gueula le blond. "Réjouis-toi! Cet Akuma no Mi va te sauver la vie!"

-Demo..." fit encore Law. "Même si je le mange, va savoir si je vais guérir..."

Corazon l'attrapa par l'épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Bien sûr que oui!" s'écria-t-il en lui enfonçant le fruit dans la bouche. "Allez, mange-le! Dépêche-toi de le manger!"

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Arrête Cora-san!" s'exclama Tami en le voyant étouffer le gamin.

-Hmph... Urgh..." fit le malade qui arrivait à peine à parler. "Dégueu..."

-Allez! Mâche bien! Mâche et avale!" l'encouragea le blond.

Law finit par le frapper pour qu'il le lâche et avala le fruit tout rond. Il reprit son souffle en regardant ses mains comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose, avant de hoqueter en sentant un changement brutal dans son corps. Les rougeurs de sa fièvre disparurent tout de suite.

Corazon sourit alors que Tami poussait un cri de joie.

"Oi, Cora-san!" commença Law. "J'étais pas encore prêt à devenir un noryokusha!"

Il s'arrêta en voyant le blond s'effondrer dans la neige. La gamine jusque là folle de joie s'arrêta elle aussi et se jeta aux côté de l'adulte.

"Cora-san?!" l'appela-t-elle.

-Cora-san? O-Oi!" fit Law à son tour en les rejoignant.

-C'est pas grave." voulut les rassurer Corazon. "Tu peux... Te soigner tout seul, maintenant. On a réussi... À doubler Doflamingo... On a gagné..."

Tami vit du sang couler de sous son bonnet et pâlit sensiblement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cora-san?" fit Law qui n'avait rien vu. "T'es un peu fatigué?"

-Law..." l'appela la gamine. "Law, il saigne..."

Et le garçon vit bel et bien la neige rougir sous le blond.

"Chotto matte!" s'exclama-t-il en voulant retourner l'adulte, bientôt aidé par Tami.

Les deux enfants poussèrent un cri d'horreur en voyant le torse ensanglanté de Corazon.

"T'es couvert de sang?!" s'écria Law en se mettant à paniquer. "Ils t'ont tiré dessus?!"

-Ouais... J'ai fais une bourde..." répondit le blond en respirant difficilement.

-K'sou! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Cora-san?!"

-Cora-san! Je veux pas que tu meures!" dit Tami en commençant à pleurer.

-So da!" fit Law en reprenant ses esprits.

Il tendit les mains au-dessus du torse criblé de balles de l'adulte.

"Guéris! Guéris! Guérriiiiis!" tenta-t-il. "Arrête l'hémorragie! Arrête-la! Pouvoir du Ope Ope, arrête-la!"

-T'es bête..." rit Cora-san en posant une main sur sa tête. "Je t'ai dis que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas comme par magie."

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors?! C'est de ma faute si on t'a tiré dessus, non?!" l'engueula Law en commençant lui aussi à pleurer.

La gamine aggrippa le manteau de plumes, comme pour empêcher l'homme de partir.

"J'ai dit que c'était pas ta faute..." protesta celui-ci. "J'ai juste fait une boulette... Law... Tami... Je vais bien! Je ne vais pas mourir de ces blessures!"

Malheureusement sa tentative pour les rassurer échoua quand il se mit à tousser et cracher du sang.

"Cora-san!" s'écrièrent les gosses.

-Mais ça m'arrangerait bien si l'hémorragie pouvait s'arrêter un moment..." continua le blond. "Écoutez-moi bien, tous les deux. On a fini par avoir le Ope Ope no Mi, mais ça n'arrêtera pas Doffy! Désolé de vous demander ça quand Law est si faible, mais je compte sur vous."

Il marqua une petite pause pour respirer avant de reprendre.

"Sur la côte Ouest de l'île, j'ai vu un navire de reconnaissance de la Marine..." dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une boîte de métal en forme de cylindre et vérouillée par un cadenas. "J'aimerais que vous leur apportiez ça. Dès qu'un soldat de la Marine le verra, il comprendra. Ce petit cylindre à lui seul, peut sauver un royaume très éloigné d'ici, nommé Dressrosa."

-Un royaume? Mais je déteste la Marine..." fit Law.

-Law..." l'appela Tami en le tirant par la manche. "C'est pour sauver des gens..."

-Bien dit, Tami..." sourit Cora-san en posant sa main sur celle du garçon. "Tu es fils de médecin, pas vrai? À partir de maintenant, tu as le pouvoir de sauver bien plus que des gens malades, Law. Garde ton sang froid. Une fois que vous aurez livré ça, partons de cette île! Et faisons le tour du monde, tous les trois!"

Law finit par rafermir sa prise sur le cylindre et hocha la tête.

"Tami, tu reste là pour le surveiller, moi je vais leur donner." fit-il en se levant.

-Mais Law..." commença-t-elle à protester.

-Je veux pas le savoir!" l'interrompit-il. "Vous devez rester à l'abri tous les deux, je serai pas long!"

Et sur ces mots il les laissa là.

Quand il revint plus tard, il était sur le dos d'un officier. Tami se raidit en voyant le Marine, mais elle ne dit rien.

"Cora-san! Tami!" les appela Law. "Cet homme a dit qu'il allait nous aider! Cora-san!"

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et se figea.

"Vergo!" s'exclama-t-il.

-Corazon?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!" lui demanda le Marine. "Hein? Cette voix..."

Corazon se mit une claque mentale et cacha son visage dans sa main. Le dénommé Vergo laissa tomber Law à terre.

"Vous vous connaissez?" demanda-t-il en se relevant.

-Vergo!" s'exclama Tami qui se souvint de la conversation d'i mois. "Il est avec Doffy!"

-Vergo... Hein?" fit Law à son tour en se rendant compte de la situation.

Le Marine brisa la fermeture de la lettre secrète.

"Yamero! N'ouvre pas cette-" fit le blond en voulant l'arrêter.

Mais son état le fit seulement cracher un peu plus de sang en l'empêchant de bouger.

"Je comprends, Rosinante." fit Vergo après avoir lu la lettre alors que Corazon rampait difficilement jusqu'à lui.

"Rends-la moi!" dit-il en tendant la main vers la lettre.

Le Marine lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le visage, le faisant s'écraser contre le mur avec qu'une telle force qu'il se brisa.

"Cora-san!" hurla Tami de concert avec Law.

-Rosinante." fit Vergo en voulant s'approcher du blond.

-Yamero!" intervit le gamin en aggripant les pans de sa cape alors que la petite fonçait voir le blessé.

Le garçon tenta même de frapper l'agresseur, mais sa faiblesse rendit sa tentative inutile.

"Alors c'est toi, Vergo?" lui demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Le Marine le saisit à la gorge et le leva bien haut, sous le regard horrifié de la gamine un peu plus loin.

"« C'est toi, Vergo? »" répéta-t-il. "Tu dois être Law, de la Ville Blanche, et c'est sûrement la petite Tamashi dont on m'a parlé... J'ai entendu parler de vous. J'ai appris que vous aviez disparu, tous les trois."

Corazon reprit conscience en toussant, attirant l'attention de Tami quelques secondes.

"Tu n'es pas très poli..." continua Vergo. "Si tu sais que je suis ton grand senpai, alors c'est « Vergo-san » pour toi!"

Il jeta Law au loin pour s'approcher de Cora-san.

"Law..!" s'inquiéta celui-ci alors que la gamine à ses côtés ne savait pas quoi faire pour les protéger du méchant.

-Ce sont de sacrées informations que tu as là." commenta le Marine en déchirant la lettre. "Si la Marine avait mit la main dessus, ça aurait été la fin de la Family. Nos plans, notre futur... Tout!"

Le blond se releva comme il put et poussa Tami derrière lui, les bras tendus pour protéger les enfants.

"Ces gosses ont plus d'importance à tes yeux que la Family?" demanda Vergo. "Corazon, deuxième du nom!"

Il retira sa cape et se mit en position pour envoyer directement son pied dans la poitrine du blessé. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour ne pas tomber, la gamine étant juste derrière lui, mais il sentit le coup passer et chancela.

"Dire qu'il y avait un tel rat dans notre famille!"

Le Marine retira son haut et sa peau devint entièrement noire et d'aspect métallique. Son poing noircit frappa à nouveau dans l'estomac du blond.

"Quand tu avais 8 ans, tu as disparu du jour au lendemain. Et tu es revenu parmi nous 14 ans plus tard! On avait de quoi être septique à ton sujet."

Il souleva le blessé par la gorge.

"Yamero!" fit une petite voix alors que la gamine venait aggriper son pantalon. "Faites pas de mal à Cora-san! Ne les blessez pas!"

Il la fit tomber en arrière d'un léger coup mais elle revint immédiatement à l'assaut en continuant de pleurer. Son agacement n'en fut que plus grand et perdant patience il souleva également la petite peste de sa main libre.

"Uniquement parce que tu étais son frère, Doffy t'a toujours fait confiance! Tu aurais dû te douter que ça finirait comme ça, Rosinante!"

Utilisant ses jambes il recommença à frapper l'estomac du blond à maintes reprises, pas le moins gêné du monde par Tami qui se tortillait dans son autre main en continuant de supplier pour qu'il arrête.

Law rampait jusqu'à eux comme il pouvait.

"Arrête, je t'en prie..." pleurait-il aussi. "Cora-san... Va mourir!"

Et il se mit à hurler en voyant le Marine s'acharner encore et encore, jetant la gamine à terre avec une telle force qu'elle fut pratiquement enterrée sous la neige.

"Yamero! Vergo!"

Le bourreau s'arrêta enfin et prenant bien soin de marcher sur les deux autres, il rejoignit lentement Law qui était mort de peur.

Tami se dégagea de la neige en aspirant de grandes goulées d'air, pour voir que c'était au tour de Law d'être passé à tabac.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une barre de fer près des restes du mur et son expression terrifiée changea drastiquement.

Une colère pure se lisait sur son visage et une lueur étrange s'était allumée dans son regard.

La gamine fonça ramasser l'arme improvisée et se jeta sur Vergo pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, bien que ça n'ait aucun autre effet que de stopper un énième coup de poing.

"Ne touchez pas... Cora-san ou Law..." menaça la gamine avec une voix soudainement plus grave, grognant comme un animal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi?" demanda le Marine, surpris.

La petite peste ne répondit pas tout de suite, affichant un sourire sadique qui ne correspondait absolument pas à ce qu'il savait d'elle.

"Ore wa... Akuma desu!" s'écria-t-elle en repartant à l'attaque.

Mais malgré toute sa hargne et son acharnement, elle ne parvint plus à le frapper, ne pouvant pas esquiver non plus. Au final, ce fut à son tour de déguster, mais malgré sa terreur elle ne regrettait pas jusqu'au moment où elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Oups! J'ai peut-être coupé au mauvais moment, nan? :3**


	6. Don Quixote Rosinante

**Heya, nouveau chapitre et je n'ai toujours pas de volontaire pour surveiller Franky, donc je vais pas trop traîner, vu que je m'en occupe moi-même pour le coup ^^**

 **Zia-san: Je sais, ce type est trop sensible mais il apprécie les mouchoirs, et si tu t'avises de me mordre, je lâche les fauves! .**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et déprimez pas trop!**

* * *

Quand Tami ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle vit tout d'abord Law, toujours inconscient.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sur le dos de Corazon, qui lui avançait avec difficulté.

"Cora-san..." l'appela-t-elle.

-Tout va bien..." la rassura-t-il en continuant d'avancer. "On va y arriver... Il nous faut juste un endroit... Pour récupérer un peu..."

Elle ne répondit pas et se serra contre les plumes. Le blond les amena bientôt dans une maison abandonnée aux vitres brisées et déposa les enfants avec une infinie précaution malgré sa faiblesse. Puis sans un mot, il alla se poster à une fenêtre pour surveiller l'extérieur.

"Tami... Cora-san, on est..." fit Law en se réveillant à son tour. "Où est Vergo?"

Puis les enfants remarquèrent les fils dans le ciel.

"C'est quoi, ça?" demanda le garçon.

-C'est sûrement un des pouvoirs de Doffy." répondit Cora-san. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais une chose est sûre: On a nulle part où s'enfuir."

Tami resserra ses bras autour d'elle alors que Law se raidit. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir? Doflamingo allait les retrouver? Et ça voulait dire que Corazon allait mourir!

L'adulte ne tint pas cependant à leur donner de détails sur les hommes qui commençaient à s'entretuer, visibles de là où ils étaient.

"Cora-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda faiblement Law avant de refermer les yeux.

Corazon s'approcha et lui caressa la joue, sans dire un mot. Puis il caressa la tête de Tami pour tenter de la rassurer un peu.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait les sauver tous les deux. Lui n'avait aucune chance de survivre mais... Se souviendront-ils de lui, même après sa mort? Alors, il mourrait avec le sourire. Comme ça quand il penseront à lui, ils se rapelleront de son sourire!

Il créa une bulle de silence et hissa les enfants dans ses bras.

"Law, Tami... On doit y aller." leur dit-il avec le sourire qu'il avait décidé d'afficher, faisant crier les pauvres gosses à cause de la tête que ça lui faisait. "Allons-y!"

Marchant à toute vitesse, sans pour autant oublier d'être prudent, il réfléchissait à comment les sortir de là. Puis en voyant le tas de coffres et de sacs, il eut une excellente idée.

.

.

"Law, Tami, c'est un angle mort pour les pirates." leur avait-il expliqué en les invitant à monter. "Ils ne vous trouveront jamais, restez tranquilles!"

"Corazon est par là!" s'écria une voix pas loin de leur cachette.

Un coup de feu retentit et ils voulurent soulever le couvercle du coffre pour voir, mais d'autres choses avaient été rajoutée par-dessus pour les en empêcher.

"Lao G! Par ici!" fit une autre voix alors que retentissait le rire de Trebol.

-Allez! Suivez-moi!"

-Je vais t'écraser, in!"

Un autre coup de feu. Les gosses n'arrivaient pas à ouvrir le coffre et étaient morts d'inquiétude.

Puis d'autres bruits leur parvint. Des chocs, des cris.

Et finalement un rire, faible mais bien reconnaissable.

"Ite..." fit Cora-san avec un grand sourire.

Puis il laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

"Teme!" gueula Gladius. "Pourquoi tu faisais semblant de pas pouvoir parler?!"

-Parce que j'avais rien à dire... À une bande d'abrutis."

-Va te faire foutre! Comment oses-tu te moquer du Jeune Maître?!" s'écria encore l'homme bombe alors que les coups se remirent à pleuvoir. "C'est intolérable! Je te le pardonnerai pas!"

-... Ça suffit, Gladius!" l'arrêta finalement Lao G. "Il sera mort avant que le Jeune Maître n'arrive!"

-Be eh eh eh... Ce sera pas un problème!" intervint Trebol. "Il a essayé d'imposer une guerre totale entre nous et la Marine, aujourd'hui! Quel immonde enfoiré!"

Un énorme choc fit trembler le coffre des enfants et ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre que Cora-san venait de se faire jeter en plein sur eux.

"Oi! Le Jeune Maître arrive!"

Et ils redoublèrent d'efforts en frappant le couvercle pour essayer de le faire bouger. Si Doflamingo arrivait, c'était la fin de Rosinante! Ils devaient le sortir de ce pétrin!

La respiration lourde et difficile de Cora-san leur parvenait depuis l'extérieur, il était visiblement appuyé contre leur boîte. Rien d'autre à part le silence, et quelques pas dans la neige.

Puis Corazon fut prit d'une quinte de toux.

"Ça faisait un bail." fit la voix de Doffy. "Corazon."

Un autre silence prit place alors que les enfants continuaient à s'échiner pour aller sauver le blessé.

Puis le bruit d'un chien qu'on arme. Un pistolet venait d'être chargé.

"Marine code: 0-1-7-4-6. Commandant Rosinante du Quartier Général de la Marine." déclara Cora-san. "Don Quixote Family. Senshõ, Doflamingo. Je vous ai infiltré pour empêcher une future tragédie, de votre main. Je suis un soldat de la Marine!"

Les gosses cessèrent de s'agiter, Corazon voulait de signer son arrêt de mort ou quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour prendre la fuite comme il leur avait dit?!

Puis deux légers chocs sur le coffre, signifiant que c'était à eux qu'il s'adressait.

"Désolé d'avoir menti..." s'excusa-t-il. "J'ai menti parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on me haïsse."

Le léger silence qui se profila laissa les enfants bouche bée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de ça maintenant?! En plus ils le savaient déjà!

"Enfoiré!" s'écria Gladius. "Tu crois que ça va t'aider de t'excuser maintenant?!"

-Laisse tomber tes blagues pourries et réponds à ces deux questions!" fit Doffy en haussant la voix. "Où est le _Ope Ope no Mi_?! Où sont les gosses?!"

Tami se mit à trembler et Law la prit dans ses bras. Il ne laisserait rien leur arriver.

"L'Akuma no Mi..." commença Cora-san. "Le _Ope Ope no Mi_... J'ai laissé Law le manger! C'est à présent un noryokusha! Il a réussi à les faire sortir de la cage. Je parie qu'ils ont été pris en détention préventive par un navire éclaireur de la Marine... Tu ne peux plus les toucher, à présent!"

Un autre silence pesant.

"Jeune Maître!" appela Buffalo.

-On a entendu à la radio tout à l'heure que la Marine avait récupéré un garçon!" annonça Baby 5.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt?!" s'écria le capitaine.

-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, dasuyan!"

-Gomenasai!"

Les enfants et le blessé furent franchement surpris. Pourtant ils étaient là tous les trois!

"Vérifiez ça rapidement!" ordonna Doflamingo. "Je vais retirer la Tori Kago!"

Cora-san bénit cette coïncidence. Il le savait, quelque chose voulait que Law reste en vie, et avec, il espérait que Tami aussi. La nouvelle avait de quoi le rassurer.

"Préparez-vous à embarquer!" rugit Doffy. "Si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, nous allons couler de navire éclaireur et les récupérer tous les deux!"

-Fais pas ça." l'arrêta Cora-san. "Pourquoi tu veux les poursuivre?"

-Pourquoi je veux les poursuivre? S'il a mangé le _Ope Ope no Mi_ , il faudra le rééduquer pour qu'il meure pour moi! Tamashi lui servira de motivation et il en sera de même pour elle. Ils seront le nouveau Corazon, tous les deux, et elle le remplacera quand il ne sera plus là!"

Les deux enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, horrifié par la perspective que leur offrait le pirate. Et alors ils prirent une décision. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ils veilleront l'un sur l'autre et tiendront leur promesse à Cora-san.

"Eh bien... On peut dire que tu as fais un tas de choses inutiles!" fit Doflamingo. "Pourquoi tu tiens à te mettre en travers de mon chemin?! Pourquoi faut-il que je tue un autre membre de ma famille biologique?!"

Cora-san allait vraiment s'en sortir comme promis?! Il allait se faire tuer si ça continuait! Les gosses étaient morts de peur et d'inquiétude. Ils se remirent à frapper la paroi du coffre de toutes leur forces.

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas me tirer dessus..." dit encore Doffy. "Tu ressembles tellement à ton père!"

 _~~~un peu plus tôt~~~_

"Je sais!" fit-il en montrant le butin. "Écoutez, les enfants, les pirates ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de ramener des trésors sur leur bateau dès qu'ils en trouvent!"

Il fonça vers le tas de richesses et ouvrit le plus grand coffre pour mettre les gosses à l'intérieur.

"Ce qui veut dire qu'en restant là-dedans, vous aurez sans aucun doute une chance de sortir de cette cage. Ne la râtez pas!"

-Mais..." fit Tami.

-Et pour toi, Cora-san?!" demanda Law.

-Baka..." sourit le blond. "Doffy veut le pouvoir du Ope Ope no Mi et vous deux. Lui et moi sommes frères par le sang. Bien sûr, il sera en colère contre moi, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne me tuera pas!"

Les deux enfants affichèrent un sourire rassuré et la gamine se jeta sur l'adulte pour lui faire un câlin. Il resta choqué par le geste, et le fut encore plus quand Law se joignit à l'étreinte, puis il posa les mains sur leur tête.

" _Calme_!" dit-il en activant son pouvoir. "Tout ce avec quoi vous interagirez ne fera plus aucun bruit. Ja, on se voit à la prochaine ville, veillez l'un sur l'autre en attendant!"

Les deux enfants regardèrent leurs mains avec étonnement. Cora-san pouvait rendre les autres silencieux aussi?

"Oi, les enfants!" les appela-t-il.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour s'étouffer en voyant qu'il souriait à nouveau comme un débile, les doigts levés en "v" de la victoire.

"Je vous aime!" leur dit-il avant de refermer la boîte.

Dans le coffre, les deux enfants échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent d'un rire silencieux.

 _~~~retour au présent~~~_

Ils continuaient de tambouriner la paroi, espérant arriver à faire quelque chose qui empêche Cora-san de mourir! C'était pas ce qu'il leur avait promis! Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça! Il avait dit que Doffy ne le tuerait pas!

"Law et Tami... Ils ne t'obéiront pas, Doffy!" déclara le blessé à son frère. "Atteint de saturnisme ou survivant au chaos... Il était condamné à mourir au bout de 3 ans et elle, réduite en esclavage pour le reste de sa vie. Mais ils s'ent sont remis. Ce ne sont plus les mêmes égarés sur leurs chemins et dépendant d'un pirate cinglé pendant des années. Ils n'ont rien à obtenir de toi, puisque tu es un enfant de la destruction! Laisse-les en paix à présent!"

Il s'était relevé pour approcher de son frère, permettant d'attirer son attention sur autre chose que le coffre que les enfants faisaient trembler en frappant dessus.

"Ils sont libres!" s'écria-t-il en espérant que le message leur parvienne.

Et ce fut chose faite. Ils comprirent que Cora-san ne s'en sortirait pas et ils arrêtèrent de frapper pour se mettre à pleurer. Cet homme qui au départ les maltraitait et leur faisait peur, allait donner jusqu'à sa propre vie pour qu'ils puissent être libres.

Un coup de feu retentit. Puis un autre. Encore un. Encore un.

Les deux gosses s'effondrèrent contre la paroi du coffre, pleurant la mort de Cora-san. Tous les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, leur revinrent en mémoire. Quand il s'énervait sur les médecins, quand ils se disputaient avec lui pour des raisons toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres ou encore ses innombrables maladresses et ses sourires tellement niais qu'il les mettait mal à l'aise.

Et les balles continuèrent de pleuvoir sur le blessé. Dans un dernier espoir fou, Law recommença à frapper, avant qu'une secousse ne les fasse tous deux tomber en arrière. Puis les coffres et les sacs furent soulevés et ils parvinrent enfin à ouvrir le couvercle.

En larmes, ils virent la dernière image que leur offrait Cora-san, avec un sourire paisible, étalé dans la neige.

Pour que la mort de l'adulte ne soit pas vaine, Law prit la décision de refermer le coffre.

Tami regardait dans le vague sans s'arrêter de pleurer et malgré sa propre douleur et ses larmes, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et guetta le bon moment pour sortir du coffre.

Le vacarme assourdissant des canons attirait toute l'attention et ils quittèrent leur cachette sous le nez des pirates sans se faire remarquer. Restant encore silencieux par le pouvoir de Rosinante malgré les sanglots.

Mais le peu de courage que le garçon avait réussi à rassembler fondit comme neige au soleil quand leur voix parvinrent de nouveau à leurs oreilles, signifiant que Cora-san était bel et bien mort.

* * *

 ***tombée du rideau et va chercher Franky***


	7. Remonter la pente

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **On va passer quelques temps à regarder Tami et Law grandir ensemble, avec plus ou moins de mal, des moments drôles, des moments de joie ou de peine, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis toute ouïe pour faire des omake là-dessus avec des suggestions ;)**

 **Zialema : Mais t'avais déjà lu, pourquoi tu pleures?! :o *s'alarme en courant dans tous les sens* Connerie à part, on aura la petite scène sympa :3**

 **Shadowgear2 : *soupir* M'en parle pas, Tami est déjà en PLS en prévision...**

 **Bref! Je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Attention! À ta gauche!"

Law ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête, se contentant de se baisser sans arrêter de courir. De son côté il surveillait les arrières de Tami.

"Bande de voleurs! Saloperies!" les engueulaient les Marines qui les poursuivaient.

Mais les deux enfants n'en avaient rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il savaient, c'était qu'ils avaient besoin de manger et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'entraîner à jouer les pickpockets pour avoir été pris trop souvent la main dans le sac.

"Prête?" demanda Law à Tami.

-Hm!" répondit-elle en serrant le sac de pommes contre elle en prévention.

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue en pente, dont ils avaient piégé les pavés avec de l'huile au préalable. Ils sautèrent sur les poubelles directement au tournant pour passer par-dessus le piège et se tenir de l'autre côté, toujours en cachant leur visage sous leur cape.

Quand les soldats arrivèrent ils se mirent en garde, prêt à esquiver à tout moment.

Les Marines en voulant les poursuivre se mirent à glisser et déraper sur les pavés glissants au point de finir leur traversée de la ruelle à la façon d'un tobogan sans pouvoir vraiment s'arrêter.

Law et Tami les évitèrent en se jetant sur les côtés, puis quand ils furent seuls, ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire.

"Bon travail!" la félicita Law.

-Toi aussi!"

Les deux enfants sortirent de la ruelle pour se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait leur cachette, situé sur un toit d'une maison de banlieue. La gamine posa le sac de pommes et distribua les parts.

"Voilà! On est tranquilles pour aujourd'hui!" soupira-t-elle. "Ça va?"

-Mais oui! Arrête un peu avec ça!" s'agaça le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle baissa la tête avec un petit "gomen" et il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

"Tami, si ça allait vraiment pas, j'aurais dû mourir depuis 3 mois, je te rappelle!"

Elle n'y pouvait rien, avoir perdu Cora-san avait été une terrible épreuve pour tous les deux. S'entendre dire et répéter que Law allait vivre ne la rassurait qu'à peine face à la perspective de le perdre aussi. Quant à lui, malgré que ça l'agace, il s'en faisait autant à son sujet alors...

"Maintenant que je vais mieux, on va peut-être pouvoir repartir." déclara-t-il.

-Par où on ira?" demanda-t-elle.

-Je sais pas encore..."

Il se mit à réfléchir. Le bateau de secours avait tenu plus de 6 mois avec Cora-san et eux dessus, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si après 3 mois planqué sur cette île il serait en aussi bon état qu'à leur arrivée...

"Law?" l'appela Tami en agitant la main devant son visage.

-Are?" s'étonna-t-il en la regardant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Elle ne répondit pas, le fixant avec une moue colérique.

"Si tu vas bien, pourquoi tu répondais pas?!" l'engueula-t-elle.

-Je réfléchissais!" répliqua-t-il. "Tu veux pas me laisser un peu tranquille?!"

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Ils ne pourraient définitivement pas rester dans les environs encore longtemps. Avec la base Marine qui les traquait à cause de tous leurs vols, réussis ou échoués, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on les retrouve.

Enfin, c'était surtout Tami qui avait des ennuis au début. Vu qu'il était encore faible, elle avait essayé de voler des médicaments, mais même en ayant réussi, c'est en se faisant reconnaître que plus tard elle avait été passée à tabac. Il l'avait engueulée proprement ce jour-là.

Mais s'ils s'étaient souvent disputés, ils se réconciliaient bien vite, après tout ils étaient seuls au monde, maintenant.

"Tu te sens prête à faire un gros coup?" lui demanda-t-il soudain.

-Eh? Pour voler quoi?" s'étonna-t-elle.

-Autant de nourriture qu'on peut, et si la barque est abîmée, alors on volera aussi un bateau."

Tami ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Euh... Comment on va faire?" souffla-t-elle finalement.

-Déjà, je vais aller voir si le bateau va bien, ensuite on montera un plan, t'es partante?"

-Hai!" sourit-elle avant d'éternuer.

Il la regarda s'essuyer le bout du nez, affichant un air suspicieux.

"T'es pas malade, au moins?"

-Iie!" réfuta-t-elle alors que c'était au tour de Law d'éternuer.

Ils connaissaient tous les deux la croyance sur les éternuements mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Le panel de gens pouvant parler d'eux était plutôt réduit et ils préféraient éviter de penser à quelque chose d'aussi inquiétant.

"Tonikaku, reste ici, je reviens vite, ok?"

-Ok!"

Le garçon quitta leur cabane de fortune et disparut bien vite de la vue de Tami qui croquait dans une pomme. Il courut en direction de la crique où il avait miraculeusement réussi à amarrer 3 mois plus tôt. Malheureusement elle se trouvait plus loin que dans son souvenir et sur le chemin il fut forcé de se cacher en croisant une patrouille.

"K'sou, j'espère qu'ils ont pas touché à la barque..." jura Law en reprenant la route.

Il se remit à courir et après une dizaine de minutes il arriva enfin à destination. Retirant les branches qui servaient de camouflage à la petite embarcation, il put constater de son état.

"Yokatta..." soupira-t-il, une main sur le cœur.

Rassuré à ce propos, il remit les branches en place en commençant à réfléchir au plan. En utilisant une diversion assez efficace ils pourraient être en mesure de piller proprement les étals à l'extérieur, voir même à l'intérieur des commerces avec un peu de chance...

.

.

"Yada!" retentit un cri qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

-Tami!"

Il se rua en direction de la cabane et s'inquiéta en voyant les Marines, dont certains apparemment blessés, qui maintenaient la gamine.

"Allez! Dis-nous à qui tu as volé ça!" exigea l'un d'eux en agitant la barrette devant son nez.

-Je l'ai pas volé! Elle est à moi!" réfuta-t-elle.

-Les mensonges ne prennent pas! Tu passes ton temps à voler les braves gens, alors n'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tu n'as pas volé ça non plus! Et il est où, ton complice?!"

Il n'en dit pas plus qu'il lâcha le bijou et s'effondra. Law fut dévoilé dans sa chute, une grosse branche lui servant de gourdin.

"Lâchez-la." ordonna-t-il en leur lançant un regard noir.

-Law!" s'écria la gamine un peu plus rassurée.

Mais les Marines encore debout n'allaient pas se laisser faire aussi facilement! Face à des gosses en plus! Bon, la petite peste s'était bien mieux défendu que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais contre l'autre ils étaient déjà préparés!

Sauf que le gamin leur bondit dessus sans prévenir et que sa cible perdit une dent en se prenant le gourdin improvisé en pleine poire. Et un premier Marine lâcha Tami, lui permettant de se libérer en mordant le dernier qui l'immobilisait, vu qu'elle pouvait se tourner à nouveau.

Malgré qu'ils ne soient que des gosses, au final ce fut aux soldats de mordre la poussière après un combat acharné. Law ramassa la barrette pour la rendre à Tami.

"La prochaine fois, je veux que tu fuis, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, c'est clair?" gronda-t-il la gamine.

-Hai... Gomenasai..." fit celle-ci en baissant la tête.

-Allez, on ramasse tout et on va au bateau. K'sou, il me faut une meilleure arme..."

Elle hocha la tête et ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires à la va-vite pour retourner à la crique.

"On s'en va?" demanda-t-elle en chemin.

Law la regarda, ses bleus, ses égratignures et serra les dents et les poings.

"Ouais. On trouvera des vivres à la prochaine île." acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

 _-12 janvier 1511-_

"Tami! Viens voir!" s'écria Law, alertant sa camarade.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya?!"

En entrant dans l'unique cabine du petit bateau de pêche volé récemment, elle tomba face à un Law encore tout surpris.

" _Room_!" fit-il en tendant la main.

Un dôme bleu translucide commença à se créer depuis la main du garçon et envahi la pièce.

Tami afficha un air aussi estomaqué que le sien, qu'elle échangea bien vite pour un cri de joie.

"T'arrives à contrôler ton pouvoir!" s'exclama-t-elle avecun grand sourire. "T'y arrives!"

-Oui... J'arrive à créer ça pour l'instant..."

-Mais c'est génial!"

Honnêtement il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi servait cette fameuse "room", le mot était sorti tout seul. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la gamine continuait de faire la fête, ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider.

"Tami!" l'interpela-t-il en agitant son couteau de poche avec agacement.

Et là il se passa quelque chose de _vraiment_ inattendue.

Tamashi venait d'être coupée en deux, sa moitié surpérieure flottant quelques instants avant de retomber par terre, près de ses jambes.

Ce fut le silence... Puis les deux enfants se mirent à hurler.

"TAMIIII!" fit Law totalement paniqué.

-LAAAAW! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR!" s'écria la gamine, dans le même état.

C'est là qu'il se calma en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Ce qui, à moins qu'il hallucine, n'était absolument pas normal. Et pendant que la petite continuait de paniquer pour avoir été coupée en deux, il s'approcha de plus près pour l'examiner, le dôme bleu disparaîssant entre temps.

"Tami..." l'appela-t-il. "Tami! TAMI!"

En l'entendant l'appeler, la gamine arrêta de crier pour le regarder, totalement morte de trouille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Law?" demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Y'a pas de sang." répondit-il. "Je crois que tu vas pas mourir."

-Eh?"

Sans rien ajouter il souleva le petit corps de Tami pour le replacer correctement sur les jambes. Il attendit quelques instants, puis il la relâcha.

Et elle vérifia, se pencha de tous les côtés, elle était de nouveau entière, comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

"Law..." lui dit-elle.

-Je sais... Je ferai attention la prochaine fois que je m'entraînerai avec." acquiescça lentement le gamin encore tout pâle. "Autre chose?"

-Je veux me laver."

* * *

 _-28 janvier 1511-_

"Tiens."

Tami resta toute choquée devant la boîte que lui tendit Law.

"Eh?" fit-elle, sans comprendre.

-On est le 28 janvier, c'est ton anniversaire, baka."

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en attrapant doucement la boîte.

"Mais j'ai rien donné pour le tien..." objecta-t-elle.

-Pas grave." éluda le garçon avec un geste de la main. "Bon, tu l'ouvres ou je le ramène?"

Elle secoua la tête vivement et retira la ficelle qui maintenait la boîte fermée.

...

C'était forcément une blague. Pourquoi est-ce que Law lui offrirait quelque chose comme ça?

Tami tira l'ours blanc en peluche de la boîte et le regarda sous toutes les coutures avec un air incrédule.

"Ben dis quelque chose!" s'énerva le gamin.

-Arigatou!" s'exclama-t-elle en serrant la peluche. "Je vais le garder toute ma vie!"

L'ado cessa de râler et afficha un sourire désabusé en poussant un soupir. C'était une réussite apparemment, de quoi le rassurer. Puis Tami déposa l'ours sur sa couchette et attrapa sa petite bourse pour foncer dehors.

"Où tu vas! Oi!" voulut l'arrêter Law.

-Trouver quelque chose pour toi!" répondit-elle en courant vers la ville.

-Oi! Tami! Oi!"

Mais elle disparut de son champ de vision.

Elle se retrouva dans la rue commerçante du coin et se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'aimait Law?

Sûrement pas le pain! C'était sûr!

Et les trucs mignons il trouvait ça stupide, raison pour laquelle voir l'ours l'avait choquée.

Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'en dehors de la médecine, Law ne montrait absolument aucun enthousiasme, sauf quand ils montaient des combines pour avoir à manger ou autre...

"Shimatta..." jura-t-elle. "Il aime quoi, Law?"

Son regard tomba sur une prime, à propos d'un pirate.

C'est sûr qu'il aimerait autant qu'elle que Doflamingo soit mit hors circuit... Elle était sûre qu'ils pourraient y arriver un jour. S'ils montaient un plan suffisamment solide avec de bonnes informations... Mais à 14 et 11 ans...

Bien qu'elle voulut laisser ça de côté pour se concentrer sur la rechercher d'un cadeau, une idée germa dans un coin son esprit.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver?

Elle tourna la tête vers une librairie. Law voulait devenir médecin, mais il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il n'avait pas le niveau...

"Ohayo?" demanda-t-elle en entrant.

-Konnichiwa koneko-chan!" lui sourit une femme. "Tu cherches quelque chose?"

-Mon... Mon grand-frère veut devenir docteur! Vous avez des livres?"

Quand elle ressortit de la boutique un peu plus tard, elle avait un gros sac de tous les livres de médecine qu'elle avait pu prendre, mais elle n'avait pas fini. Déposant son butin à l'abri dans une poubelle, elle repartit à la chasse pour dépouiller quelques passants dans les autres rues. Depuis presque un an qu'ils étaient seuls, ils étaient devenus de bien meilleurs pickpockets.

Les poches à nouveau pleines, elle put reprendre le sac et entra chez une boutique de destockage.

Pas grand-chose d'intéressant malheureusement, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir.

Law aurait son cadeau complet!

Elle passa finalement dans les quartiers un peu plus illégaux et beaucoup se mettaient à rire en voyant la fillette avec un air si sérieux et un gros sac sur le dos.

"Tu t'es perdue, gamine?" lui demanda un homme éméché en se moquant clairement d'elle.

-Iie." répondit-elle calmement en continuant son chemin.

Et pour ceux qui eurent l'idée de la dépouiller, ils s'en mordirent les doigts quand elle leur renvoya la politesse. Ils avaient aussi recommencé à s'entraîner, depuis le temps!

Au final, chez un colporteur des plus suspects au niveau légal, elle parvint à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle laissa presque tout l'argent, parce que voler ce type était une mauvaise idée.

Et surtout, ça lui prendrait encore plus de temps pour rentrer et Law lui ferait sa fête!

"Tami, bakayaro!" l'engueula celui-ci à son retour, coup de poing sur la tête en prime. "Pars pas comme ça pendant des heures! Je fais quoi moi, sinon?!"

-Pardon pardon pardon!" s'excusa la gamine.

Law poussa un soupir exaspéré et se laissa retomber sur son siège.

"Me fait pas des peurs comme ça..."

-...Law?"

-Quoi?"

Sans un mot elle lui tendit le gros sac et la mallette.

* * *

 **Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la scène où Law découvre comment activer son pouvoir ^^**

 **Elle vous a plu?**

 **Et aviez-vous remarqué la couverture toute fraîche de cette histoire? :D**


	8. Vision d'avenir

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **On continue avec des petites tranches de vie de Law et Tami! Au passage, si j'ai créé Shidare de toute pièce, Kikoku est bel et bien le nom du nodachi de Law!**

 **Zialema: Eh bien le nounours a été un peu abîmé au fil des ans, même si elle en prenait soin, mais elle l'a toujours! :D**

 **Shadowgear2: C'est l'effet voulu ^^**

 **SnipeBen: Hey! Merci! :D La photo était juste une prime au hasard et merci de ta proposition!**

 **Bref, je vais vous laisser tranquille pour le moment, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-22 septembre 1512-_

Les katanas jumeaux maudits... Les nodachis Kikoku et Shidare.

C'était une sacrée trouvaille et ils étaient hésitants sur la marche à suivre.

D'un côté ces nodachis étaient d'excellentes armes, avec une portée supérieure à leurs gourdins de bois et à peine plus lourds. Bon, ça nécessiterait un peu d'entraînement mais sûrement rien d'insurmontable...

De l'autre côté... Ils étaient connus comme des armes maudites...

Le test pour savoir si elles les accepteraient était simple à réaliser, mais dans le cas où les lames n'en fassent qu'à leur tête, ça leur ferait un bras en moins...

Les deux adolescents ressortirent de chez le forgeron de l'île, Tami le remerciant pour les informations.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?" répondit-il.

Du haut de ses 12 ans et demi, elle se mit à avancer vers leur bateau tout en réfléchissant. Ce genre de réputation pour les armes rendait généralement les gens craintifs ou hostiles envers elles. En prenant le raisonnement dans ce sens, on pourrait considérer que ces fameuses malédictions venaient surtout de la méfiance et du manque de respect des propriétaires.

Elle regarda le nodachi pourpre dans ses mains.

Cette arme l'inquiétait-elle? Pas vraiment.

Après tout ils les avaient retrouvées quelques jours plus tôt avec un beau tas d'or, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner à se battre dans le noir. Bon, la localisation de la grotte utilisée dans ce but était éloignée de toute zone aménagée, donc ils avaient surtout eu de la chance que personnes n'ait eu l'idée de passer par là avant eux.

"Peut-être que tu vas me trouver dingue..." dit-elle finalement. "Tu as l'impression d'être frappé par le malheur depuis qu'on les a?"

-Pas vraiment, tu peux développer?" répondit-il en passant Kikoku sur ses épaules pour le porter plus facilement.

Elle chercha quelques secondes, mettant en place une façon d'exprimer sa pensée.

"Je dirais que... Si on ne craint pas ces armes et qu'on leur montre le respect qu'elles méritent en tant que telles, en leur ayant montré qu'on peut être capable de les manier, peut-être que cette soi-disant malédiction ne se manifestera pas." finit-elle par expliquer. "Bien sûr, c'est juste une idée mais..."

-Mais tes idées sont bien souvent loin d'être mauvaises." la coupa Law. "Théorie intéressante, surtout que les risques sont minimes pour nous."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et se pointa du doigt.

"Oh." fit-elle finalement avant d'hocher la tête. "C'est vrai qu'on a encore moins de raison de les craindre..."

-Ce qui signifie qu'on va devoir se montrer à la hauteur pour effectuer le test. Si ils veulent bien de nous pour les manier, on aura trouvé de très bonnes armes."

-Hm."

Presque 15 ans pour Law. Septembre allait bientôt s'achever.

Au fil des années, malgré qu'elle soit encore loin de ce stade, elle le voyait devenir un homme. Pourtant ils n'allaient pas rester dans le North Blue toute leur vie!

Et c'est la question qu'elle se posait souvent.

"Law... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, plus tard?" demanda-t-elle. "Enfin, à part passer tes diplômes de médecine. Je te ferai pas l'affront en te posant la question, je sais que t'es conscient que Doffy te prendra en chasse si tu ouvrais un cabinet ou une clinique."

Le jeune homme leva un peu la tête pour regarder le ciel, l'air aussi impassible que d'habitude.

"Quoi qu'on fasse, on ne sera pas vraiment libres." souffla-t-il. "Je peux simplement pas être civil et la révolution, très peu pour moi."

Il ne prit même pas la peine de mentionner la Marine, aucun des deux n'avaient oublié ce qu'elle leur avait fait vivre.

"La piraterie me correspond bien plus." se mit-il à sourire sans quitter le ciel des yeux. "Imagine qu'on mette la main sur le One Piece, un jour... Quelle revanche sur le monde ce serait, ne?"

-Fukushu... Ka?" sourit-elle d'un air qui sous-entendait autre chose. "Cherche pas de prétexte pour rêver!"

Il fut secoué d'un léger rire et secoua la tête. Grillé.

"Toi, tu me connais un peu trop..."

-Peut-être..." ricana-t-elle.

-Tu viendrais avec moi, pour conquérir la Grand Line?" demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Tami fondit un peu. Dans un sens, elle n'avait que lui au monde.

Dans un autre, en dehors de ce rêve qu'elle trouvait magnifique, la liberté ne serait jamais vraiment des leurs.

La piraterie était ce qui y ressemblait le plus, mais ça incluait des primes et Doflamingo entendrait parler d'eux depuis Dressrosa. Plusieurs fois ils avaient discuté pour monter un plan et mettre le plumeau hors d'état de nuire, mais faute d'informations, ça ne pouvait rester que des fantasmes irréalisables...

C'est de là que la vision de son avenir lui était venue.

"J'essaierai d'être là." avoua-t-elle finalement en prenant un air sérieux. "Il faut d'abord qu'on tienne la promesse à Cora-san."

Law sembla un peu déçu, et perplexe.

La petite Tami toujours collée à ses basques depuis des années ne voulait pas se battre à ses côtés? Sa place lui semblait pourtant auprès de lui, là où il serait en mesure de veiller sur elle.

Et qu'entendait-elle par là? S'en prendre à la Family était infaisable, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Empoignant Shidare, elle reprit la route à pas rapides, allégeant les poches de quelques passants au passage.

Law se surprit à penser qu'elle comme lui avaient beaucoup changés d'un seul coup. Malgré leur âge ils s'étaient mis à endosser des rôles d'adultes, au point de mûrir à une vitesse folle. En écoutant Tami on lui donnait presque la majorité, même si elle gardait un comportement de gamine, comme pour contrebalancer. Quant à lui... Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était devenu assez taciturne.

Et qu'il avait développé un instinc protecteur, surtout, étant le plus vieux et à peu de choses près le plus mature.

De retour au bateau, ils déposèrent les nodachis sur leur couchettes respectives.

"Je vais devenir informatrice." annonça finalement Tami. "Je partirai à la pêche aux infos, j'irai moi-même sur le terrain pour m'assurer qu'elles sont avérées. Quand j'aurai ce qu'il faut sur Doflamingo et la Family, on pourra monter un plan pour le mettre à terre."

Le jeune homme la regarda sans un mot alors qu'elle lui tournait résolument le dos.

"Et quand ce sera fait, et qu'il ne pourra plus rien nous faire..." continua-t-elle en se retournant avec les yeux brillants. "Je pourrai revenir auprès de toi pour trouver Raftell et faire le tour du monde!"

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça?" s'enquit Law. "Ce sera un travail extrêmement dangereux..."

-Dit celui qui veut être pirate." rétorqua-t-elle avec un air blasé.

Ils pouffèrent face au ridicule de la situation. Après tout, faire ce qu'ils voulaient était la base même de cette liberté que Cora-san leur avait partiellement offert.

La gamine afficha soudain un air solennel et mit un genoux à terre devant le garçon qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

"Trafalgar Law, futur Senshõ, voudriez-vous m'accepter comme premier membre secret de votre équipage?"

Oulà... Elle voulait rester avec lui ou pas?!

"Tami... Je comprends pas..."

-Je serais un membre de l'équipage dont toi seul, ou alors avec quelqu'un de confiance, connaîtra l'appartenance." explicita-t-elle en se relevant. "Sous couvert de mon boulot je pourrai te donner toutes les informations que tu demanderas en tant que mon capitaine, mais le reste de tes hommes ne le sauront pas avant que je ne puisse vous rejoindre."

L'idée n'était pas bête. Si lui seul savait qu'elle serait des leurs, aucune raison qu'elle ne décroche une prime... Alors l'attention de la Family serait concentrée sur lui et elle pourra fouiller à loisir pour trouver des informations.

Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à leur faire croire à sa mort pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille...

"Je crois que je commence à avoir de bonnes idées, rien qu'avec ça!" déclara-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

* * *

 _-31 décembre 1512-_

"L'heure de vérité." fit Law en brandissant Kikoku.

-Hm." acquiesça Tami en faisant de même avec Shidare.

Ils comptèrent ensemble jusqu'à trois, avant de lancer les nodachis en l'air, attendant qu'ils retombent en gardant le bras tendu. Une épreuve qui testait leur confiance envers les armes maudites.

La volonté de ces lames allait se dévoiler d'un instant à l'autre. Soit ils les acceptaient comme manieurs et se planteraient dans le sol sans les toucher, soit ils les refusaient et leur bras seraient tranchés.

 _Tchac!_

"Arigatou..." souffla Tami avec un sourire vers son arme alors que Law faisait de même avec la sienne.

Il reprirent les nodachis pour retirer la terre qui restait sur les lames et les remirent dans leur fourreau respectif. Ces armes venaient officiellement de les accepter, la moindre des choses était donc d'en prendre soin.

* * *

 _-1er février 1513-_

"Qu'est-ce que..."

-Tu n'aimes pas?" demanda une Tami inquiète.

Law ne répondit pas tout de suite. Certes, son équipage était censé rendre hommage à Cora-san, raison pour laquelle il avait choisit les "Hearts", mais là...

"Je veux juste savoir si je me trompe en regardant la signification... Ta version?" demanda-t-il.

-Euh... C'est..." commença la jeune fille en se tordant les mains. "Tu es médecin, donc j'ai fais une sorte de bactérie ou de virus..."

-Et pour le reste?"

-Cora-san voulait nous faire sourire, nous rendre heureux, et c'est aussi comme ça qu'il est mort... Et j'ai fais ressembler le smiley à celui de la Family pour leur montrer... Pour leur dire qu'on arrive à sourire et qu'on se moque d'eux comme il l'a fait avant de mourir..."

Malgré que sa timidité se soit calmée avec le temps, elle était rouge comme une tomate à cet instant. Law ne quittait pas le dessin du Jolly Roger des yeux, fasciné par le message qu'il pouvait décrypter malgré son air impassible.

"Attends-moi ici." dit-il finalement en pliant la feuille pour la ranger dans sa poche. "J'en aurai pas pour très longtemps.

Quand il revint une demi-heure plus tard, rien n'avait changé, en dehors du fait qu'il n'avait plus la feuille. Et l'adolescente lui en voulut un peu, de ne pas lui avoir tout simplement dit que ça ne lui convenait pas.

* * *

 _-2 février 1513-_

"Tami, réveille-toi!" l'appela Law.

Elle ne répondit pas en se redressant sur sa couchette, encore toute penaude de sa déception de la veille. Puis elle leva les yeux et se figea.

"C'est quoi ça?!" lui demanda-t-elle

-Notre Jolly Roger." répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Bien sûr, j'attendrai ton départ pour l'accrocher sur le bateau."

-... Et ton sweat?"

-C'est notre symbole, j'ai bien le droit!"

La tête hallucinée de Tami se mua en sourire et elle se leva enfin pour faire un câlin à Law, qui le lui rendit.

"Baka." lui dit finalement la jeune fille.

-Pardon?!" s'exclama-t-il.

-J'ai cru que tu l'aimais pas, que t'avais jeté la feuille." grommela-t-elle. "T'es censé te servir de ta langue."

Il fut secoué d'un petit rire et lui caressa la tête.

"Ok, je plaide coupable." soupira-t-il d'un air faussement déconfit.

* * *

 _-24 mars 1513-_

"C'est quoi ça?" demanda Law en levant un sourcil.

-Allons voir." fit Tami en pressant le pas vers l'attroupement.

Tout juste arrivés sur une nouvelle île qu'il se passait quelque chose? Allons bon!

Elle traversa la foule assez rapidement pour finalement être aux premières loges. Chose qu'elle regretta aussitôt, tétanisée devant le gamin passé à tabac par un noble de la ville. La scène lui paraissait horriblement familière et elle sentit une colère sourde monter en elle.

« Tuer... J'ai besoin de... Tuer... Ce monstre...» fit une voix familière dont elle chercha la provenance. « Laisse-moi... Je veux sortir... Et massacrer... Les monstres... »

Elle plaqua les mains sur son crâne alors qu'un mal de tête soudain la prenait. Qu'est-ce qu'il sa passait, bon sang?! Qui lui parlait?!

Puis elle devint immobile.

Ce type osait faire une chose pareille.

Et il allait le payer.

Grognant presque comme une bête sauvage, une lueur inhabituelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Tami. Un rictus cruel étira ses lèvres d'enfant et elle prit son élan pour foncer sur le noble et le marteler de coups. Et quand Law put enfin voir ce qu'il se passait, il vit avec stupéfaction la gamine, ou plutôt une bête sauvage qui lui ressemblait, en train de s'acharner sur un type inconscient.

Les gens venaient d'appeler la garde et il se précipita vers elle pour l'attraper par le bras et l'éloigner avant que les soldats n'arrivent.

"Tami! Reprends-toi! C'est moi!" chercha-t-il à la raisonner.

La gamine cessa de se débattre pour retourner tabasser l'homme et regarda le garçon avec des yeux sombres et une colère sourde.

"Law-san..." grinça-t-elle avec une voix grave. "Je dois... Tuer..."

C'était vraiment inquiétant. Peut-être que c'était son corps, mais ce n'était pas Tami qui en avait le contrôle. Avec le peu qu'il connaissait là-dessus, il espérait se tromper.

Le plus important pour le moment, c'était d'essayer de la faire revenir.

 _Clac_!

Les yeux améthystes reprirent leur éclat habituel, bien qu'inquiet et elle regarda autour d'elle.

"Law... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en être sûr, même si j'espère me tromper..." soupira le jeune homme. "J'aurais voulu que ça n'arrive pas, mais il va falloir qu'on passe à l'hôpital..."

.

.

Le jeune homme rabattit son bonnet sur ses yeux en apprenant les résultats. Et merde.

Comment est-ce qu'il allait gérer un truc pareil?!

"Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est les "acda", des comprimés à prendre tous les jours pour minimiser les crises de ce genre. Je vous conseille aussi de garder un œil sur votre sœur, vu la violence dont elle a fait preuve il se pourrait qu'elle devienne un danger..."

-Merci sensei." fit Law en se levant.

Il récupéra la boite contenant les comprimés que lui donna le médecin, puis revint dans le couloir où l'attendait Tami, les yeux dans le vague.

"Tami?" l'appela-t-il.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui, l'air terrifiée. Et nom d'un chien, ce qu'il la comprenait...

"On y va?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle quitta son siège et marcha à côté de lui, la tête basse, se tordant les mains d'inquiétude.

De retour sur le bateau, il la fit asseoir sur sa couchette et prit le temps de réfléchir à comment lui annoncer.

"Tami, tu as..." commença-t-il.

-Un démon..." le coupa-t-elle dans un sanglot. "J'ai un démon dans le crâne! J'ai entendu sa voix! Comme sur l'île!"

-Tami! Calme-toi et laisse-moi expliquer!" l'interpela-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Pour réaliser qu'elle était en larmes et visiblement morte de peur.

"La voix... Le démon m'a possédée... C'est moi qui ai..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Doflamingo s'en doutait ce jour-là, mais avait abandonné cette piste quand elle avait avoué n'avoir aucun souvenir, et pourtant... C'était bel et bien Tamashi, du haut de ses 8 ans, qui avait massacré l'île entière.

Et maintenant qu'elle le réalisait, comment ne pas se sentir comme un monstre?

Elle n'avait que 13 ans, par Davy Jones!

Le jeune homme attrapa son visage dans ses mains pour lui relever doucement la tête, la regardant dans les yeux.

"Ce que tu as dans le crâne, c'est pas un démon, Tami." déclara-t-il. "C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que tu ne pourras pas faire partir, mais que tu pourras garder à distance si tu le veux suffisamment fort, ok?"

Elle sembla se calmer, juste un peu et hocha la tête en reniflant.

"Comment je dois faire?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Pour l'instant, je veux que tu prennes ce médicament, et qu'ensuite tu dormes. D'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête et avala la géllule avec la gourde d'eau qu'il lui passa, puis il l'aida à se déchausser et la fit s'allonger pour ensuite la border et attendre qu'elle s'endorme en lui caressant les cheveux.

Comment aurait fait Cora-san, dans une situation pareille?

Law n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, mais si ce truc était capable de communiquer directement dans la tête de Tami et prenait le contrôle aussi facilement, il avait de gros doutes sur la guérison mentale de la petite.

Il se leva pour faire les cents pas et réfléchir. Peut-être que quelques livres pourraient les aider. Pas ceux qui traitaient des thérapies, non, ceux qui apprenaient à se battre, à se renforcer physiquement et mentalement... Mais est-ce que ça pouvait marcher? Des livres comme ça existaient-ils seulement?

* * *

 **La suite dans 2 jours~~**


	9. Le Grand départ

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je suis contente que voir des tranches de vie de Law et Tami vous plaise :D Surtout que j'ai bien aimé les écrire, alors win-wi! \o/**

 **Zialema : Eh bien non! Si tu jettes un œil à l'arc Zou (au moins l'anime) tu verras qu'il y a une unique fille dans l'équipage de Law! ^^ Quant à la jalousie, t'en fais pas, les Hearts sont une bande de joyeux lurons, si ils commenceront par râler, je doute pas qu'ils changeront vite de discours! :3**

 **Shadowgear2 : ... Merci... Je crois...**

 **Bref! J'arrête mes conneries et je vous laisse lire! Bonne lectuuure~~**

* * *

 _-15 décembre 1513-_

Le froid était difficile à supporter. Mais ils se devaient de le faire.

Oh, ils n'étaient pas assez naïfs pour croire qu'il resterait quelque chose, mais c'était le seul endroit qui leur permettait de lui rendre hommage.

Tami avait trouvé par elle-même un moyen de maintenir "Brisée" en laisse. En fait il n'avait pas tout compris, mais l'essentiel était que Brisée, comme elle prétendait s'appeler, était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était une intruse dans la tête de Tamashi. Elle était allée "hiberner en attendant qu'on ait besoin d'elle", donc ne sortirait plus que quand son hôte la laissera faire.

Elle avait avoué les meurtres sur l'île où la gamine avait été esclave, même raconté un bref combat contre Vergo avant de parler de sa soif de vengeance sur tous ceux qui se comportaient comme les religieux.

Tami ne se vit plus comme totalement coupable, même si elle estimait que c'était sa responsabilité de la garder à l'intérieur. Elle avait aussi laissé tomber les médicaments, parfaitements inefficaces, si ce n'était pour la rendre totalement amorphe.

Ils remontaient les rues désertes et pratiquement détruites de la ville fantôme, sur Minion Island. Des offrandes dans les bras et luttant contre les vents forts et la neige qui leur tombait dessus. C'était un au revoir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Parce qu'ils allaient quitter North Blue, mais surtout, ils allaient se séparer.

Law avait dépassé ses 16 ans, il estimait être prêt à partir, quant à Tami, elle avait encore du travail pour atteindre un niveau suffisant.

"Donc tout est réglé? Tu t'en sortiras?" demanda-t-il.

-J'ai vu avec les voleurs du coin, je sais qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à me jeter dans les emmerdes en cas de pépin, mais c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à être encore plus discrète."

-Tu l'es déjà..." fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils s'étaient peut-être mis d'accord il y avait plusieurs années, pourtant!

"Il faut que mon niveau soit bien meilleur que ça." insista-t-elle pour la énième fois. "Je te rapelle que mon objectif est de pouvoir m'infiltrer chez Doffy ou ses partenaires importants! Allez, arrête de t'inquiéter, j'ai encore trois ans, peut-être un peu plus, pour m'améliorer autant que je peux!"

Il soupira et son regard glissa vers les restes d'un mur. Le silence fut de mise pour la suite. Ils continuèrent de monter sur la montagne qu'était l'île, les jambes à moitié enfoncées dans la neige.

Puis ils y parvinrent.

Le site avait en effet bien changé. Le corps n'était plus là, mais ils savaient exactement où il avait été. Les adolescents s'avançèrent pour déposer les fleurs et les offrandes, puis adresser une petite prière silencieuse à Cora-san.

 _._

 _._

"Tu es certaine que tout ira bien?" demanda-t-il pour la centième fois de la journée.

-Oui _papa_." railla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Comment tu dois me prévenir si t'as des ennuis?" insista-t-il.

-Le sablier du Nord, la nature des ennuis, pour le Cœur." récita-t-elle. "Et t'as intérêt à me prévenir de ta sitation, minimum une fois par semaine!"

Il poussa un gros soupir et monta sur sa barque, ses affaires déjà empaquetées dedans et son nodachi sur l'épaule. C'était l'heure du départ.

"Quand tu prendras la mer, on essaiera de se voir?"

-Et comment tu veux que je te donne les infos autrement?" ricana-t-elle. "C'est promis, je vous retrouverai en suivant les traces, on pourra se revoir, de toute façon, si t'as besoin d'infos, c'est en face que je les donne, donc même auprès de l'équipage ça devra sembler logique de faire la route."

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

"Allez, t'inquiète pas pour moi." sourit-elle d'un air encourageant. "Quoi qu'il arrive je serais là"

Elle tapota son dos du bout des doigts, là où tous deux avaient leur Jolly Roger tatoué.

"Pour couvrir mes arrières..." commença-t-il.

-Et toi les miennes." compléta-t-elle. "Allez, ne fais pas attendre la Grand Line!"

Et c'est avec un dernier sourire qu'ils se dirent au revoir, avant qu'elle ne regarde Law disparaître à l'horizon.

* * *

 _-le vendredi suivant-_

"Le coeur du Nord signale au sablier qu'il a trouvé une autre peluche vivante dans son bateau troué."

Elle afficha un sourire blasé. Une semaine.

C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour couler sa barque, et après ça jouait les surprotecteurs. Enfin, si le message était là, c'est qu'il s'en était sorti, alors c'était pas grave.

Elle recentra son attention sur l'autre partie du message.

Peluche vivante? La seule peluche qu'elle connaissait était l'ours blanc de ses 11 ans qu'elle gardait avec le reste de ses affaires, bien à l'abri.

Donc s'il faisait référence à cette peluche, ça voudrait dire qu'il avait rencontré un ours polaire?

Pour qu'il soit dans le bateau alors il l'avait pris en tant que membre des Hearts...

Le message était vraiment bizarre, ou alors elle comprenait mal, mais ça l'étonnerait... Bho, elle pourrait voir ça de ses yeux en mettant les voiles...

En attendant, elle avait plusieurs gros coups de prévu, les voleurs passaient leur temps à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais ça lui servait bien, au final.

* * *

 _-28 janvier 1514-_

"Le cœur du Nord n'a pas oublié le sablier, il espère bientôt le retrouver pour repartir."

La jeune fille sourit en voyant l'annonce dans le journal. Cet idiot...

Lire le journal était devenu automatique, faute de pouvoir communiquer par Den Den, il lui fournissait de ses nouvelles, et parfois il brisait le rythme de un message par semaine pour les annonces qu'il jugeait importantes.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, elle parvenait à avoir des nouvelles de Law par le biais des annonces. Les membres de l'équipage devenaient plus nombreux au fil du temps, ils allaient bientôt quitter les Blue pour rejoindre la Grand Line, même si ça nécessitait un passage par East Blue, d'après l'ours navigateur.

Il n'avait pas encore de prime, chose qui l'étonnait en sachant qu'il espérait attirer l'attention de la Family sur lui.

Cependant, elle avait appris la récente acquisition d'une "carapace marine", soit un sous-marin qui lui servait de vaisseau. Ce n'était pas bête du tout, les tempêtes de la Grand Line avaient une sacrée réputation et ça lui permettrait d'en éviter la plupart.

Abandonnant le journal derrière elle dans sa cachette, faute d'avoir pu le lire avant, elle se dirigea vers la sortie en resserrant son masque. Les Marines avaient été prévenus à l'avance de son passage, à elle de tout rafler sans se faire prendre, après tout elle avait un objectif à atteindre.

* * *

 _-6 octobre 1516-_

"Le sablier du Nord part en voyage en espérant que le cœur lui porte chance."

L'article avait bien été parut, elle espérait que Law l'ai vu. Leurs affaires en trop n'ayant pas vraiment d'endroit pour être entreposées, elle avait effectué un tri.

Ce qui ne leur servirait plus, comme des vêtements trop petits ou des chaussures, iraient à l'orphelinat du coin. Elle avait revendu les bouquins de médecine de Law avec son aval.

Le reste, si elle pouvait l'embarquer, tant mieux, sinon, elle abandonnait le surplus.

Après tout, Law et elle avaient peu de biens à la base, le strict minimum sinon la peluche pour elle.

Shidare sur l'épaule, sacoche de cuir à la ceinture et deux sacs, l'un contenant des vêtements et déguisements, l'autre des vivres.

"C'est mon tour, Cora-san." sourit-elle en regardant le ciel.

* * *

 _-15 avril 1517-_

Tamashi restait figé avec le journal dans les mains.

Depuis son départ il avait donné des nouvelles régulièrement comme promis mais... D'où sortaient les tatouages de ses bras? Et pourquoi ses doigts?!

Bon, elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il allait bien et commençait à être pris au sérieux mais ça faisait quand même un choc. Mais il entrait dans la Grand Line et prenait son temps, apparemment.

Law était très patient en général, alors elle pouvait concevoir qu'il ne se précipite pas et réfléchisse beaucoup sur ses actions, surtout en tant que capitaine.

Après tout, elle en avait fait de même, histoire de fouiller dans toutes les bases de Marine qu'elle avait croisé.

C'était donc à elle de jouer.

Marchant pieds nus comme elle en avait prit l'habitude, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la place de l'échafaud de Loguetown. En tant que pirate, elle se devait d'aller saluer le défunt Kaizoku Ou, en espérant qu'il voudra bien lui accorder sa bénédiction depuis là où il se trouvait.

Droite comme un piquet, elle regarda longuement l'endroit où Gol D. Roger avait été exécuté.

Oui, car son nom n'était pas "Gold".

Comment le savait-elle?

Demandez à l'apparition récente de sa fille, pour connaître son nom.

Elle se sentait proche d'elle, d'une certaine façon. Gol D. Ann était pourchassée pour être l'enfant de Roger, comme elle avait vécu l'enfer pour avoir été une fille.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, elle joignit finalement les mains en prière, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards curieux de quelques passants.

"Si vous préférez laisser Raftell à votre fille, laissez-nous au moins une chance d'accomplir notre rêve le plus cher..." murmura-t-elle. "Gol D.-sama."

Elle s'inclina et regarda à nouveau l'échafaud avec l'impression étrange d'y voir une silhouette l'espace d'un instant. Non, il n'y avait rien là-haut, elle avait rêvé.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle fit basculer Shidare sur ses épaules, portant ses sacs de l'autre main.

Un gradé de la Marine sortit de la caserne au moment où elle passait devant. Voyons voir, comment elle allait s'y prendre pour cet endroit?

Elle avait plusieurs choix: déguisement et infiltration, intrusion discrète (qu'elle appelait aussi "jouer au fantôme").

Et oui, elle se sentait obligée de faire toutes les bases qu'elle croisait, ne serait-ce que pour confirmer des rumeurs. Les informations qu'elle vendrait sur la Grand Line se devaient d'être de premier ordre, d'où le pourquoi elle enquêtait elle-même.

En attendant, avec ce type dehors il valait mieux se comporter normalement pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

.

.

Malgré sa situation, elle faillit bien laisser échapper un sifflement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la prime de ce pirate, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à la Kaizoku Hime!

Il y avait forcément un lien entre ces deux-là... Elle demanderait son avis à Law.

Tami finit de prendre les photos des documents qu'elle avait sous les yeux et remit tout à sa place. La dernière chambre restante était celle du Taisa, si elle ne se trompait pas. Bien que ça lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, vu son aversion pour la Marine, elle avait appris les différents grades, le jargon, les chants, tout ce qui pourrait être nécessaire à une infiltration dans le milieu...

Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte du gradé, mais fit l'erreur d'oublier de vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur... Erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter cher si l'homme ne lui tournait pas le dos, assis à son bureau qui était devant sa fenêtre.

Hésitation. Est-ce qu'elle abandonnait maintenant pour repartir avant d'être repérée?

Ou est-ce qu'elle poussait le vice en fouillant tout de même la pièce avec la présence du Taisa..?

Un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle rangeait son appareil dans sa sacoche, le plus silencieusement possible. Après tout, elle avait un déguisement, alors aucune prime à craindre!

Tranquillement, dans un silence presque surnaturel, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour entrebaîller les portes et vérifier que rien d'inhabituel s'y trouvait.

Oh bon sang! Avec toute cette fumée, c'était peut-être même pas la peine de se cacher pour ne pas être vue! Ce type était assurément un gros fumeur. Chose qu'elle put confirmer quand il se pencha sur un tiroir du bureau pour en tirer d'autres documents et continuer de travailler.

Elle se retint de rire. Sa tenue n'était pourtant pas des plus discrètes, mais il avait réussi à ne pas la remarquer quand bien même elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se cacher!

Enfin, la pièce n'était pas plus grande que ça et son mobilier n'était qu'au minimum vital, soit l'armoire, le bureau, le lit et la table de chevet.

Elle fouilla la table pour n'y trouver qu'un reccueuil de lois. Mouais, le plus intéressant devait se trouver au niveau du bureau... Bien dommage.

Ce Smoker semblait obsédé par la justice...

Puisqu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus, elle prit un selfie avec son appareil, montrant en fond le Marine en train de bosser, ramassa son sac et sortit tranquillement, fermant la porte silencieusement, avant de se diriger vers sa sortie. Le plus gros problème dans sa profession, c'était que pour le moment, elle n'avait eu aucune demande et tant qu'elle ne serait pas sur la Grand Line, elle n'aurait rien de particulier à chercher. Pour le coup, elle se serait un peu amusée, au moins...

* * *

"Un moteur?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule. "Vous êtes sérieux?"

-Tout à fait sérieux! C'est moi-même qui l'ai fabriqué!" s'exclama le vieil homme. "Je vous en prie, acceptez ce cadeau, je n'ai rien pour vous payer!"

... La situation était plutôt bizarre. Elle s'était retrouvée à proposer son aide à un vieux considéré comme fou. Aide qu'elle avait pu apporter grâce à des informations qu'elle détenait déjà. Et le type avait insisté pour rembourser sa dette, avec une drôle de barque.

"C'est gentil, monsieur mais..."

-Ah non! Pas de chichis!" protesta-t-il. "De toute façon je suis trop vieux pour m'en servir, alors prenez-le!"

Et il la planta devant l'embarcation.

... Bon... Ce sera assez différent d'une voile, mais faute de mieux pour l'instant... Au final, à moins d'amasser suffisament d'argent elle ne pourrait pas obtenir de nouveau bateau, cette île n'avait pas beaucoup de charpentiers.

Elle poussa un soupir et balança ses sacs dans la petite embarcation, déposant le nodachi avec précaution. La chance décidera de son destin!

* * *

La Red Line... Enfin, elle serait sur le même océan que Law, après presque 4 ans...

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Certes, sa façon de le considérer avait légèrement dérivée, mais... Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir!

Elle continuait de recevoir de ses nouvelles par le biais du journal, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose. Même un Den Den, qui serait assurément sa prochaine acquisition, serait plus chaleureux! Mais une conversation pouvait se filtrer, plus risqué qu'un message codé, raison pour laquelle ils communiquaient comme ça. Et de ce qu'elle avait vu, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, ça la faisait sourire, à chaque fois.

Mais malgré la taille de sa barque et le moteur pour l'aider, elle n'oubliait pourtant pas de rester prudente... Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que la baleine était impressionante.

Cependant son excitation était bien plus grande. Sur la Grand Line, ce n'était pas n'importe où!

Elle se sentait soudain bien plus à l'aise, comme en terrain familier, mais d'une façon très légère. Et son arrivée en ces eaux fut accueuillie par une tempête.

"Heeeehaaaaa!" cria-t-elle avec un grand sourire en chevauchant une vague.

Ça, c'était de l'aventure!

Elle était une pirate, par Davy Jones, sa couverture n'avait aucune importance! L'océan avait la bougeotte et elle s'en donnait à cœur joie!

* * *

Une femme atterrit devant elle depuis un toit et la reconnut immédiatement.

"Konnichiwa, Gol D.-san." salua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. "Des ennuis?"

-Oh, pas vraiment, j'aime faire tourner la Marine en bourrique!" rit la Kaizoku Hime en remettant son stetson en place.

Tami rit à son tour, elle aussi, elle adorait ça!

"Vu que vous m'avez rendu un grand service pendant ma fouille, je peux vous offrir un verre?" proposa-t-elle.

-Maa... Pourquoi pas?" fit Ann. "Je croise rarement des gens qui ne me haïssent pas, autant profiter de l'occasion!"

Et elle eut un sourire amer qui se refléta sur le visage de Tami. Toutes les deux savaient ce que c'était. L'informatrice partit en quête de boissons et revint bien vite à l'endroit où la Kaizoku Hime avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre.

"Pas de poison, pas de drogue ou quoi que ce soit." plaisanta-t-elle en lui tendant une bière. "Juste une boisson pour trinquer avec une camarade."

-Camarade?"

-C'est comme ça que j'appelle les gens qui vivent des situations... Désagréables, que j'ai vécu aussi..." explicita Tami avant de lever sa bouteille. "Kampai."

-Kampai." trinqua Ann. "Et moi, je peux savoir ton nom?"

Tami prit le temps de boire une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à craindre de la Kaizoku Hime?

"J'aurais voulu savoir mon nom complet, mais à défaut, vous pouvez m'appeler Tamashii." consentit-elle à révéler.

* * *

 **Petite rencontre pas piquée des hannetons avec Gol D. Ann, la mystérieuse Kaizoku Hime, ou Princesse des Pirates! :D**

 **J'annonce aussi qu'hier soir, Zialema a créé la communauté "Effet Boule de neige, le Mash up" où sont rassemblés toutes les histoires de l'univers Golden Prince! Ja na~~**


	10. Rencontres fortuites

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je sais que l'un d'entre vous sera complètement fou. Non, pas la peine de nier, c'est bien à toi que je parle. Essaie seulement de pas crier trop fort, pour ta famille.**

 **Zialema: La décision de passer par East Blue est seulement une lubie, il voulait voir l'échafaud, comme de nombreux pirates avant et après lui, c'est tout. Après Ann, ben elle a vraiment rien contre, elle espère même que ses rêves à elle aussi puissent se réaliser. Puis le selfie, si Ace est sage :3**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille pour l'instant! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Arriver sur de nouvelles îles, écouter les rumeurs, farfouiller pour récupérer des informations... Tout ça, c'était devenu une routine. Même si elle ne s'ennuyait pas!

Elle avait déjà renseigné pas mal de monde, les récompenses étaient à la hauteur des risques, elle n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre de ce côté.

Par contre elle avait déjà été repérée plusieurs fois, donc elle avait dû trouver une tactique: créer un personnage.

Au départ elle se contentait de mettre un masque et une cape rouge par-dessus un déguisement, elle assommait les témoins et basta.

Puis les rumeurs avaient commencé et elle s'en amusait, alors pour ajouter par-dessus, elle laissait une rose après chaque passage, pour voir. C'est ainsi qu'était née la légende de "Lady Red".

Une entitée dont l'existence même tenait de la rumeur, décrite comme étant une femme habillée de rouge.

On ne connaissait ni son visage, ni sa voix. Et chaque apparition se manifestait par une rose, posée sur le bureau du plus haut gradé, avec les témoins quand elle se faisait prendre. Tout en restant anonyme elle était devenue une légende du Paradis!

* * *

"Allez... Démarre!" siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le moteur de la barque se remit enfin à ronronner et elle put reprendre sa route vers la prochaine île en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement que Water 7 n'était plus très loin, elle aurait bien besoin de faire refaire un bateau.

Le système du moteur lui plaisait, c'était pratique surtout si elle devait aller sur une Calm Belt un jour, mais celui-ci était un peu trop expérimental pour continuer. Et puis elle avait commencé à dessiner des plans, malgré son peu de connaissances en mécanique.

Elle tenait à garder des voiles sur son bateau, comme ça si le moteur finissait à plat ellepourrait quand même se déplacer...

C'est avec un grand soupir rassuré qu'elle put accoster sa barque sur l'île avant de la cacher à renfort de branches. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de Jaya, une île pirate comme elle en avait déjà vu. Quoique celle-ci avait l'air un peu plus... Vide, étrangement...

Elle arriva dans la partie plus ou moins civilisée, et il n'y avait personne...

Des cris se faisaient entendre un peu plus loin, sois-disant qu'il était question d'un combat entre nakama. Mais quelque chose clochait, c'était censé être habituel sur une île sans loi... Pourquoi tout le monde semblait flipper?

Tami s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre le cercle que formait une petite foule et joua des coudes pour apercevoir le combat. Bellamy la Hyène face à l'un de ses hommes... Sarquiss si elle se souvenait bien.

... L'odeur... Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, pourquoi est-ce que ça sentait la chair brûlée..? Il n'y avait aucun corps qui... Ah, si, mais ça datait un peu trop pour sentir comme ça...

Mais d'où venait l'odeur alors? C'était exactement pareil que cette dernière nuit sur l'île...

"Yametekure!" s'écria Sarquiss. "Pourquoi vous faite ça?!"

-Pourquoi?" demanda calmement une voix qui figea la jeune femme. "Tu me demandes pourquoi?"

Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler, et la vue lui glaça le sang. Davy Jones, faite qu'il ne l'ait pas vue...

Tami commença lentement à reculer sur ses jambes tremblantes pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Brisée commença à s'agiter mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir.

"Sarquiss... Bellamy..." fit Doflamingo avant d'abattre sa paume sur l'affiche de son Jolly Roger qui se trouvait près de lui. "C'est parce que vous avez ternit ça... Mon emblème! Pour quelle autre raison, sinon?"

Il fut secoué d'un léger rire qui fit pâlir Tami davantage, si c'était possible. Elle était à la limite de la syncope de se savoir aussi proche et à portée de main de ce démon.

"Que les pirates rêvent ou pas, qu'ils soient bien préparés pour la nouvelle ère qui viendra..." continua le pirate. "Je me moque de tout ça. Utilise les idéaux de quiconque qui cherche à te l'imposer à ton avantage. N'est-ce pas ce que je t'ai appris? Alors, Bellamy?"

-C'est... Don Quixote Doflamingo!" souffla un spectateur près de la jeune femme.

Elle aurait bien été tentée de le secouer pour lui dire "nan sérieusement?! J'avais pas remarqué!".

Mais elle n'en fit rien et continua de s'éloigner lentement.

"C'est un Shichibukaï, sa prime est de 300 millions de berrys..." compléta quelqu'un d'autre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici?!"

Bonne question! Elle lui demanderait quand elle se sera fait chopper à cause des imbéciles qui parlaient en ce moment!

Ils pouvaient pas attendre qu'elle soit plus là avant de faire quelque chose suceptible d'attirer l'attention du plumeau?!

"J'ai pas besoin de poids morts dans mes subordonnés, kozo domo." fit Doffy en levant une main, tordant ses doigts.

Elle se doutait parfaitement de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Il allait forcer les membres de l'équipage à s'entretuer. Que Bellamy se mette à supplier de lui laisser une deuxième chance la surprit: Doflamingo laissait-il jamais une autre chance à ses hommes les moins importants?

Et le petit discours qu'il tint pour le Shichibukaï la fit se demander comment est-ce qu'on pouvait vouloir suivre ce salopard à ce point.

"Quel serviteur obéissant!" répondit le plumeau avec un air méprisant. "J'en aurais presque envie de pleurer!"

-Tch. Noie-toi dans ton sarcasme..." siffla Tami entre ses dents.

C'est en entendant combien il aimait cette qualité chez Bellamy qu'elle arriva enfin à sortir de l'attroupement et se rua derrière un bâtiment pour se cacher. Il y avait pas à dire. Jusqu'à la fin des 24h nécessaires pour recharger son Log, elle avait devoir jouer une partie de cache-cache très serrée...

Tout d'abord enfiler un déguisement et cacher sa barrette, puis mettre des lentilles pour cacher ses yeux. Dans le cas où elle croiserait sa route même en faisant le plus possible que ça n'arrive pas, il fallait qu'elle ressemble le moins possible à la gamine qu'il avait connu!

Elle crut que son cœur allait lâcher quand elle vit le flamant rose passer en riant devant le coin où elle s'était caché. Heureusement pour ses nerfs il s'éloignait, et donc, lui tournait le dos.

"Ok..." souffla-t-elle difficilement. "Juste un petit moment..."

Et elle se laissa tomber à genoux le temps de se calmer. C'était pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout... Que devait-elle faire? Prévenir Law était-il une bonne ou une mauvaise idée?

Rhaa! Elle était bien trop paniquée pour réfléchir correctement!

"Un soucis, oujo-chan?" demanda la voix d'un mec complètement bourré qui la regardait d'une façon qui ne laissait planer aucun doute. "Je peux vous aider?"

Elle se releva lentement, s'approchant de lui en roulant les hanches, avant de lui administrer un puissant coup de genou dans son entrejambe.

"J'ai pas envie de m'occuper de toi, k'souyarro." répondit-elle d'une voix froide alors qu'il se mettait à hurler en s'effrondrant. "J'ai bien plus coriace à affronter pour le moment!"

Bon, ça lui avait permit de se détourner légèrement de son problème principal, alors elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Mais le problème en question était toujours là, alors elle allait devoir se bouger pour éviter de se faire prendre.

Faisant demi-tour, elle fonça en direction de la barque pour aller chercher de quoi changer son apparence. C'était au moins une chose qu'elle était certaine de faire.

Par la suite, elle irait chercher des vivre, puisque de tout façon elle était coincée à Jaya jusqu'au lendemain. Quant à prévenir Law... Oui, elle se devait de le faire, même si ça risquait fort de l'alarmer, elle ne pouvait juste pas garder le silence, il devait savoir que Doflamingo était redescendu du Shin Sekai.

"Le Sablier du Nord prévient le Cœur qu'il a croisé un oiseau, descendu de sa robe. Contact immédiat."

Avec ça il devrait comprendre la situation. Elle délivrerait le message à un New Coo dès qu'il arriverait. En attendant elle avait des emplettes à faire pour pouvoir assurer son départ le plus tôt possible. Même en sachant pour sa Route Céleste, il était fort possible que le Shichibukaï décide de rester un peu. Chose qui fut confirmée quand elle le vit entrer dans une taverne.

Bon, quelques vivres, c'était pas grand-chose. Elle n'allait pas attirer l'attention en volant, elle avait de quoi payer facilement ce qu'elle avait besoin. Le tout était de la jouer assez discrète pour ne pas se retrouver face au plumeau ou un de ses hommes s'il n'était pas venu seul.

.

.

Quand bien même Doflamingo était parti depuis quelques heures, elle ne tenait pas à traîner sur cette île où se trouvait un de ses subordonnés les plus fidèles. Elle retira son déguisement et démarra le moteur de la barque pour s'en aller le plus loin possible!

Seulement la chance ne semblait pas de son côté, puisque le moteur rendit l'âme à quelques heures de la prochaîne île censée être Water 7. Sortant les quelques outils qu'elle possédait, elle voulut tenter de ressuciter l'appareil le temps d'arriver sur la terre ferme, mais du peu qu'elle s'y connaissait en mécanique, elle ne parvint pas à grand-chose.

Un navire apparut à l'horizon et jeta l'ancre en arrivant juste à côté, bien qu'elle décida de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur son bricolage.

"Oi! Besoin d'aide, là-bas?" demanda une voix d'homme.

Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder, avant de revenir à ce qu'elle faisait. Il était apparemment pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, mais ses cheveux étaient gris et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avait un bandeau qui les retenait hors de son visage. Une barre métallique apparut dans son champ de vision et elle put constater en regardant mieux, qu'il s'agissait du bras transformé du type.

"Viens!" fit-il avec un sourire.

-Iie..." refusa-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, cette fois, méfiante.

-Tu vas où? Tu veux qu'on te déposes?" insista le mec.

Non mais il la prenait pour qui?! Ce type était un pirate! Même avec son Jolly Roger dessiné par un enfant de 5 ans! Elle était bien placée pour savoir que cétait une mauvaise idée!

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle porta la main sur Shidare.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?" demanda-t-elle carrément.

-Oi! On veut juste parler!" s'indigna le mec. "On est des pirates, mais pas des connards!"

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Continuant de le fixer pour détecter le moindre mensonge. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Surtout en ayant passé plus de 20 heures sur la même île que Doflamingo! Son côté paranoïaque avait reprit le dessus. D'ailleurs elle avait dû laisser Brisée bousiller tous les arbres sur la côte pour qu'elle se calme, avant de partir.

"Je m'appelle Silver D. John! Senshõ de l'équipage des Long Silver, et toi?" se présenta-t-il.

Ah. Un "D". Pas franchement son problème, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à deux "D" et tous les deux se trouvaient quelque part sur cette partie de la Grand Line. Néanmoins, juste un nom ne pouvait pas faire de mal, surtout étant faux.

"Brisée." mentit-elle avant de reposer sa lame pour retourner à son moteur.

-Tu veux rejoindre notre équipage?" demanda-t-il alors que résonnait un "NON!" collectif en fond. "On s'amuse bien, ici!"

-Non merci, ça ira." refusa-t-elle avec un air blasé.

Elle testa son moteur pour régler quelque chose, mais il explosa et lui brûla la main.

"Ite... K'sou!"

Elle aurait bien commencé un enchaînement d'insultes envers l'engin quand quelque chose l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et la souleva pour la déposer sur le pont du navire.

"Ben t'as plus vraiment le choix, maintenant!" fit John avec un grand sourire.

Elle se retint d'insulter l'abruti et se pencha pour jauger la hauteur entre la rambarde d'où elle prévoyait de sauter et sa barque où se trouvait toutes ses affaires. Sauf qu'au moment d'y aller, une forme jaune lui passa devant en un éclair, poussée par le capitaine.

"Va chercher ses machins!" ordonna-t-il à ce qui se révélait être un Gyojin.

-Eh?" fit la jeune femme, espérant encore un peu qu'elle se trompait.

-Les ordres sont les ordres." fit le Gyojin en remontant avec toutes ses affaires.

Elle remarque qu'il avait l'air un peu différent de ceux qu'elle avait pu voir. Il avait la peau jaune, rien d'exceptionnel, mais il semblait... Rond? Et pas dans le sens du poids, non, il était même plutôt musclé, mais la forme de ses muscles était ronde...

Un type avec une coiffure blonde en pics et un tablier rouge vif lui donna un coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête du Gyojin.

"ARRÊTE D'OBÉIR À LA PREMIÈRE CONNERIE QUE T'ENTENDS!" l'engueula-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir... La fatigue extrême qu'elle ressentait devait lui jouer un sacré tour, sinon, elle voyait pas.

"Donc!" fit John en se tournant vers elle, l'air tout content. "Pourquoi est-ce que t'étais seule sur l'Océan?"

-...C'est pas vos affaires." rétorqua-t-elle d'un air froid.

-Bon." accorda-t-il en levant les mains. "On te dépose où?"

Elle leva un sourcil. Ce type était soit stupide, soit bizarre, dans tous les cas elle n'avait pas excessivement envie de traîner dans les parages, sous peine de perdre la boule.

"Je me débrouillerai à la prochaîne île, merci." dit-elle enfin.

Elle esquiva de justesse le coup de poing qu'il voulut lui donner en gueulant un énorme "ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE CONTRARIANTE!" et se mit en garde en arrachant Shidare des mains du Gyojin.

"T'inquiète, il fait ça avec tout le monde..." soupira celui au tablier rouge. "Café?"

-Je prendrais bien un thé..." réfléchit le capitaine en prenant une pose pensive.

Tami, comme Law, adorait le café. Mais le soucis c'était que se considérant en territoire ennemi, elle n'allait pas accepter! Son estomac avait beau crier famine, c'était hors de question!

"Je serai dans la vigie cette nuit." signala une femme en tenue de cuir brun avec chapeau assorti pour cacher ses yeux. "Donc tu pourras prendre mon lit."

...Dans un sens, elle savait que voyager jusque sur la prochaine île avec eux était sa seule option... Donc elle consentit enfin à poser son arme sur son épaule.

"Ok..." soupira-t-elle. "Merci, j'imagine... Ano..."

-Mary." se présenta la femme.

-Quant à moi..." fit le type au tablier en prenant la pose. "C'est Blaze... Blaze McField! Mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, Baby!"

Elle bloqua quelques secondes.

"Ok... McField-san..." finit-elle par hocher la tête.

-T'inquiète." fit une autre femme, habillée en brun et vert, avec un katana blanc. "T'as le droit de le frapper si tu veux."

... En fait, l'équipage complet sortait de l'asile, y'avait pas moyen autrement. Après avoir bloqué de nouveau, elle se racla la gorge.

"Ok..?" fit Tami.

-Yato." répondit-elle. "L'écailleux, c'est Paffer. Le type à tête de légume, c'est Brocoll."

Elle regarda dans la direction où pointait Yato et vit un type qui effectivement ressemblait à un légume. Pas que ce soit méchant de le penser, mais son afro verte le faisait affreusement ressembler à un brocoli... Enfin, si un brocoli avait des fringues rouges et blanches et des cernes.

En somme, une belle brochette de loufoques...

"...Yoroshiku." finit-elle par s'incliner légèrement.

Fallait pas rêver, non plus, elle allait pas tourner le dos à ces gus!

Blaze sortit de nulle part un plateau avec des tasses fumantes dessus.

"5 cafés et 2 thés!" déclara-t-il.

Il tendit le plateau vers Tami en premier, qui prit une tasse de café sans vraiment avoir l'intention de la boire. Quand tout le monde fut servi, celui qui était visiblement le cuistot voulut s'approcher en affichant un air charmeur, avant qu'il ne se fasse virer par un coup de pied au cul de la part de Yato.

Tami posa sa tasse sur la rambarde, l'odeur bizarre du café ne la tentait pas vraiment, même si elle n'était pas difficile.

"Bon..." fit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour payer le voyage?"

-Rien, d'où t'as eu cette idée?" répondit la sabreuse en buvant une gorgée.

-J'ai toujours payé mes dettes." rétorqua Tami.

-...T'es bizarre, contente-toi de te relaxer!"

C'est ça! Et pendant ce temps-là ils en profiteraient pour lui faire les poches et pourquoi pas la peau! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre!

"Vous êtes des pirates..." soupira-t-elle. "Vous seriez pas les premiers à essayer de m'avoir."

-Comme l'a dit John, on est pas des connards." fit Mary en haussant les épaules.

Elle leur adressa un regard sceptique. C'était pas sérieux, franchement...

"Y'a vraiment rien qui vous choque?" demanda-t-elle. "Vous trouvez pas ça dangereux de laisser quelqu'un voir vos visages ou le laisser monter à bord sans précautions?!"

-Écoute, petite..." soupira le médecin. "Notre senshõ peut buter un Sea King à lui tout seul. On a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter pour toi."

... Mais ils le faisaient exprès?! Ils pensaient quand même pas qu'elle était faible alors qu'elle avait voyagé seule dans une barque jusqu'à maintenant?! Les abrutis!

Elle respira profondément pour s'empêcher de s'emporter devant la stupidité de leur propos et décida de jouer le jeu.

"Ok, suman, j'ai tendance à me méfier." souffla-t-elle.

-Eh, pas de problème!" fit le capitaine, toujours tout sourire. "Si t'as besoin de passer un appel, on a un Den Den dans la cale!"

-Euh... Non, j'ai personne à prévenir..." mentit-elle. "Donc, vous allez vers où?"

-On suit juste le Log. D'après Paffer, la prochaine île, c'est Water 7."

Coup de chance. Elle n'aurait pas à rester très longtemps avec eux. Soulagement...

Une explosion de fumée verte apparut à côté d'elle et elle se remit en garde, avant de voir qu'il s'agissait du légume qui jouait les ninjas.

"Yo. Passe ta main." dit-il.

Et elle se rappela que sa main gauche avait été brûlée dans l'explosion du moteur. C'était donc le doc de l'équipage?

Néanmoins elle avait plus d'une corde à son arc.

"J'ai grandi avec un apprenti médecin." prévint-elle. "Si tu fais quelque chose de suspect, tu le regretteras."

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et attrapa de lui-même la main blessée pour l'enrouler dans des feuilles jaunes.

"Garde ça 2 jours, si ça pique parfois, c'est normal." expliqua-t-il. "Ne te sers pas trop de ta main en attendant."

Quand il disparut dans un nouveau nuage de fumée, une lame se retrouva sous la gorge de Tami qui ne broncha pas.

"Menace encore un de mes nakama vas-y." grinça Yato.

-Jolie lame." se contenta de répondre Tami. "On voit que vous en prenez soin."

La femme sembla hésiter alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Visiblement elle avait touché juste.

"Le votre aussi..." finit-elle par répondre avant de rengaîner sa lame. "C'est une petite merveille, vous avez un forgeron à me conseiller?"

Tami secoua la tête. Elle n'avait aucune raison de leur dire d'où elle venait! Ils savaient déjà où elle allait!

"Donc, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, toute seule, sur la Grand Line?" demanda à nouveau John, tout sourire.

-... Je voyage, je découvre." finit-elle par répondre.

-Si vous voulez découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, je suis à vous, Baby!" rebondit Blaze avec une pose classe.

Elle refusa poliment, évitant de montrer à quel point elle le trouvait ridicule. Les membres de l'équipage se remirent à leur poste et le navire reprit sa route. Yato proposa un entraînement à Tami, qui hésitait encore quand Paffer intervint.

"KAIGUN!" les prévint-il.

-K'sou..." jura Tami avant de sortir un foulard pour se couvrir le bas du visage.

-Oi, t'as pas entendu les instructions du légume?" protesta Yato. "Toi, c'est dans la cale!"

-Je peux me battre!"

La dispute aurait bien pu continuer si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée ligotée par des lierres sorties de nulle part et balancée à l'intérieur avec le reste de ses affaires.

"Konoyarro!" gueula-t-elle alors que d'autres lierres bloquaient la porte.

* * *

 **Je me dois d'éclaircir un petit point: Les Longs Silver ne sont pas vraiment mes OCs, mais ceux d'un ami, le même qui est devenu fou devant ce chapitre. Mais il a dit oui, alors je les utilise ^^**

 **Du coup jusqu'à ce que je créé d'autres personnages, seul Tami et une partie du scénario m'appartiennent vraiment.**

 ***tire le rideau***


	11. Noryokusha

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **La pauvre Tami aura bien mal à la tête, les dons d'aspirine et de chocolat sont ouverts pour lutter contre la déprime!**

 **Shadowgear2 : Un peu de respect! Et si tu veux crier tu t'éloigne! Tu vas déranger les autres lecteurs! . **

**Zialema : Ah nan mais Silver est encore plus con que Luffy! Tami veut bien un câlin, mais je suis pas sûre qu'elle connaisse Sabo, elle a que des rumeurs sur Hanran parce qu'il fait bien son boulot... Quoique... :3**

 **Tu vois Ben, le chapitre sort bien aujourd'hui! :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle attendait dans cette fichue cale quand le Den Den qui se trouvait dans le coin se mit à sonner. Elle se leva pour aller décrocher.

"Moshi moshi?" demanda-t-elle.

Mais la bestiole se rendormit immédiatement, signe que la communication était coupée. La porte jusque là bloquée fut éjectée de ses gonds quand John fut blancé au travers. La jeune femme se mit en garde avant de voir qui était l'agresseur.

"...Non..." souffla-t-elle en pâlissant.

-Tamashi! Tu nous a manqué, tu sais?" sourit Doflamingo de toutes ses dents.

-Non , non, non! C'est pas possible!" paniqua-t-elle. "T'es parti pour le Shin Sekai depuis des heures! T'es pas censé être là!"

-Oh, j'ai voulu faire un crochet en rentrant, du repérage pour alimenter le marché en esclaves..." répondit-il d'un air indifférent. "Tu nous en a trouvé un beau paquet, dis-moi..."

Les autres membres de l'équipage arrivèrent à leur tour, en train d'essayer de se défendre contre les cadres de la Family.

"Behahaha!" rit Trebol en emprisonnant Brocoll dans son mucus.

Diamante souriait comme un malade, se donnant en spectacle en envoyant bouler Paffer et Blaze.

"Ça fait quoi, 11 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu?" fit semblant de réfléchir le Shichibukaï. "J'espère que tu es prête à rejoindre Corazon..."

Sur ces mots, il sortit l'arme qui avait servi à achever son frère et la pointa sur Tami qui fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

"Matte... Je croyais que tu voulais faire de Law et moi le nouveau Corazon... C'est pas logique..."

-Ah oui, il faudra que je rende une petite visite à Law, aussi. Sayonara, Lady Red." déclara Doffy avant de tirer.

Mais rien ne se passa. Pas de douleur, pas même d'impact. Tami comprit et se réveilla en sursaut dans l'instant d'après. Brocoll était à côté d'elle, dans la cale du navire.

"Décidément trop louche pour être réel..." soupira-t-elle, enfonçant son visage dans sa main, soufflant pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle ignorait quand elle s'était endormie, ni même comment elle avait fait, en se sachant sur le bateau de potentiels ennemis.

"Ça va?" lui demanda le doc. "Tu dors depuis qu'on t'a laissée ici."

-Oui, oui, ça va..." fit-elle en se frottant le visage. "Je devais être plus fatiguée que ce que je pensais."

-Ok..." acquiesça Brocoll en haussant des épaules. "C'est bizarre si je te dis que t'as parlé de Doflamingo dans ton sommeil?"

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il avait pas intérêt à insister là-dessus s'il tenait à s'assurer une descendance un jour.

"...T'as aussi dit "Law", mais j'imagine que c'est pas mes oignons." dit-il encore.

Elle chercha un moyen de mener ça à autre chose.

"C'est une langue étrangère, je suis bilingue." baratina-t-elle.

Il arbora un sourire qui lui paraissait de mauvaise augure et sortit de son dos la prime du Shi no Gekai.

"Je juge personne, moi." fit-il.

-Tiens ta langue si tu veux pas que je me serve de toi comme serpillière pour laver le foutu pont." menaça-t-elle.

Le médecin déglutit et sa main se déforma pour devenir une pomme qu'il lui présenta pour se faire pardonner.

"Pomme? Garantie sans verre."

-Iie." répondit-elle, affichant un air blasé. "Cool ton fruit, pratique pour un docteur."

-Ouais, bof, les pommes c'est pas..." commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. "Ah, je viens de comprendre, oui, c'est pratique."

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se moquer clairement de lui. La porte sauta et Paffer atterrit dans la pièce. Sur un Marine.

"Je rappelle, on est sous abordage, cong!" dit-il en se relevant.

Tami poussa un soupir. Pour un vaisseau de la Marine, ça leur prenait du temps.

"Le doc m'autorise à donner un coup de main?" demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

-Non." fit Brocoll.

-OUI!" fit Paffer.

Elle se leva et remit le foulard sur son visage. Shidare sur les épaules, elle commença à sortir tranquillement de la cale pour trancher une brochette de soldats avec le plat de la lame. C'était Brisée, qui tuait, pas elle, sauf en dernier recours.

Les techniques des pirates au combat étaient pas mal, plutôt sympa, même. Mais le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il ne faisaient pas dans le soft. Plutôt que de se concentrer sur le pont du navire, elle décida de renverser la donne plus rapidement en envahissant celui de l'ennemi. Elle tenait à arriver à Water 7 en un seul morceau, si possible rapidement.

Ceux qui croisèrent son chemin finirent à l'eau, les autres vaincus par les pirates.

Le navire de guerre vidé soigneusement de ses occupants par les soins de la jeune femme, les Long Silver s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour le fouiller et piller ce qu'ils pouvaient. Tami s'approcha néanmoins de Brocoll pour lui montrer les feuilles intactes sur sa main, un petit sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres.

"Il en dit quoi, le doc?" demanda-t-elle.

-C'est pas bien de frimer."

John sortit de nulle part en manquant de lui foncer dessus, accompagné de Mary.

"Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé!" fit-il en trépignant d'impatience.

Il leur montra un petit coffret en bois, dont le contenu se révéla être un fruit d'une couleur jaune métallisée, ayant la forme approximative mais nettement identifiable d'un crayon.

"Akuma no Mi?" fit Tami, surprise.

-Blaze, sors le répertoire!" ordonna le senshõ.

-Attends, c'est un fruit?!" s'écria le cuistot.

-Ouaip! Qui le veux?"

Personne ne répondit et il prit une mine boudeuse. Puis un sourire fendit à nouveau son visage quand il se tourna vers Tami en levant le fruit.

"C'est toi qui a nettoyé le vaisseau de la Marine, t'en veux pas?" proposa-t-il. "Blaze, aux fourneaux!"

La jeune femme s'autorisa un facepalm.

"Pitié, dites-moi qu'il le fait exprès..." soupira-t-elle en le regardant avec un air ahuri. "Il le sait qu'on ne cuit pas un Akuma no Mi? Et puis le vouloir, je dirai pas ç-"

-ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE CONTRARIANTE!" s'écria John en lui enfonçant le fruit dans la gorge.

... Gros silence. Un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. Le fruit venait d'être mordu, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Tami avait envie de vomir, c'était de loin la chose la plus atroce qu'elle ait jamais goûté!

Elle se recula finalement et balança le reste du fruit à la mer, arborant un air indéchiffrable.

Pour finalement dégainer Shidare.

"Avec un peu de chance et de silence de ta part, je te ferai peut-être pas payer la _connerie_ monumentale que tu viens de faire!" siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, l'air mortellement sérieuse.

-Baby, j'ai trouvé ton fruit!" appela le cuistot.

Elle retira sa lame de sous la gorge du capitaine, non sans continuer de le fusiller du regard et s'approcha de Blaze pour lire la page.

... Même si devenir une noryokusha ne faisait pas partie de ses projets, c'était quand même un sacré coup de chance que ce soit tombé sur celui-là.

" _Zuga Zuga no Mi_... Forme réaliste..." soupira-t-elle, mi soulagée, mi blasée. "Je suis un dessin vivant..."

-C'est la classe!" rit John en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Elle lui fila un coup de poing en plein visage par réflexe, et peut-être aussi en vengeance. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ça signifiait.

Sa capacité de nager, elle voulait la garder au cas où Law risquerait de se noyer! Comment elle était censée faire, maintenant?

Certes, le répertoire parlait de capacité assez intéressantes, mais cet abruti venait de la changer en enclume!

"T'inquiète, tu vas t'y faire." fit Brocoll.

-Ouais, comme nous tous." renchérit Mary.

-Je ne vais pas rejoindre cet équipage." trancha-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi?" demanda John d'un air suppliant en voulant lui attraper la jambe comme un enfant.

Elle le repoussa à nouveau avec un coup de pied.

"Quand vous me déposerez à Water 7, oubliez-moi." dit-elle d'un air froid.

-Si tu veux vraiment partir alors..." fit le capitaine. "Bats-toi!"

Son corps prit une teinte métallique et il se mit en garde. Tami ne se laissa pas impressionner, même avec un Akuma no Mi de ce genre elle avait déjà battu d'autres grandes gueules. Levant juste un sourcil en gardant un regard froid, elle attendait qu'il donne le premier coup.

À peine 30 secondes plus tard, elle le maintenait sur le pont, assise sur son dos.

"J'ai gagné mon droit de partir." déclara-t-elle. "C'est pas la peine de faire une vendetta, j'ai joué selon les règles et j'ai assez d'une vengeance."

-Si tu cherches à te venger, on peut t'aider." fit John en dessous d'elle.

-Pas la peine." refusa-t-elle.

-Et ce Doflamingo?" demanda Brocoll.

La plume qui se planta dans son afro suffit à le faire taire.

.

.

L'arrivée à Water 7 fut une véritable bénédiction pour Tami. Ses affaires sur le dos, elle quitta le _Big Metal_ pour trouver un charpentier qui accepterait de lui faire sa barque.

Seulement, la journée n'en était qu'à sa moitié et semblait décidément ne pas vouloir lui foutre la paix.

"Oi! Toi! La jeune fille!" l'interpella un soldat d'une petite patrouille de Marines. "C'est quoi ton nom?"

Elle l'ignora royalement.

"Dis-moi ton nom, k'sou!" se mit à gueuler le type.

-J'ai aucune raison de vous le donner!" rétorqua-t-elle, toujours autant de mauvaise humeur.

C'est vrai, quoi! Elle devait se procurer un journal au plus vite pour voir si le message était passé! Et surtout, elle devait prévoir une explication des derniers événements pour lui...

"DONNE-MOI TON PUTAIN DE NOM !" s'écria le Marine en levant son arme.

-Brisée, vous êtes content?!" s'énerva-t-elle à son tour.

Le soldat se calma immédiatement et leva un Den Den jusqu'à son visage.

"Brisée, ça nous va?" demanda-t-il.

« Oui! Et arrête de crier, excuse-toi, bakayarro! » répondit une voix... Comme triplée, depuis Den Den.

Le Marine s'excusa et s'en alla avec le reste de sa patrouille, après lui avoir montré la prime de Mary. Tami les regarda s'éloigner et poussa un looong soupir fatigué.

Même si c'était une bande d'abrutis, elle avait quand même une dette envers eux pour le voyage. Elle voulut donc faire demi-tour, quand une odeur de chair brûlée et de sang lui agressa les narines.

Qui? Qui était là?

"Vous êtes perdue?" demanda poliment une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un drôle de type au long nez carré. L'odeur venait de lui, elle en était certaine. De ce qu'elle avait pu constater, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

"Non, merci, tout va bien." éluda-t-elle avant de s'éloigner du type.

Pressant le pas, elle se dirigea vers le port où avait amarré les Long Silver.

"Donc..." fit John en la voyant revenir. "Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage?"

-Bien sûr que non! Je voulais juste vous prévenir que la Marine vous cherche, comme ça, ma dette est réglée." répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-La Marine nous cherche toujours, on est pirates!" pointa-il en haussant les épaules.

Tami afficha un air blasé. Ce type venait-il de dire quelque chose de censé?

"Hai..." accorda-t-elle. "Mais il y a un type qui m'a harcelée pour avoir mon nom, méfiez-vous."

-Le supérieur avait une moustache?" demanda le capitaine.

-C'était au travers d'un Den Den." répondit-elle.

-Sa voix était bizarre? Dédoublée?"

-Oui... Mais pourquoi-"

-YEEEPEEEE!" s'écria John en sautant de joie. "Shully! Je suis là!"

... Mais quelle mouche avait piquée ce type?!

C'était effectivement ce qu'on pouvait se demander en voyant le pirate sauter jusque sur les toits les plus proches et s'en aller en free running.

Sans chercher à en comprendre davantage pour ne pas faire souffrir encore plus son pauvre cerveau, elle reprit ses affaires pour repartir, quand le D tout juste disparut atterrit à ses pieds. Et un gradé de la Marine arriva peu après.

"Vous en mêlez pas!" fit le pirate en se relevant, arborant un sourire de malade.

-Tu es fait, Silver!" fit le soldat... Dont la voix se trouvait être déformée au naturel.

D'autres Marines ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Tami se dit que ce n'était définitivement pas son jour. La semaine nécessaire pour recharger son log pourrait aussi lui accorder un peu de répit, elle en avait bien besoin...

Mais bien sûr, se trouvant au niveau des pirates, elle ne put pas vraiment se mêler aux civils, spécialement quand Yato fit semblant de la prendre en otage.

"À toutes les unités qui se trouvent dans le périmètre, évacuez les civils et bloquez la zone!" ordonna le gradé.

Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. C'était trop en 2 jours, elle allait profiter un max de cette putain de semaine. Y compris des piscines... Même si elle ne pouvait plus nager... K'sou!

Le Marine "Shully" resté seul avec les pirates et la soi-disant otage, il commença à se transformer... En cerbère. Ni plus ni moins.

Au moins, ça expliquait sa voix.

" _Atcha_!" éternua-t-elle.

Il fallait en plus qu'on lui casse du sucre sur le dos?

* * *

Ailleurs, Penguin harcelait Law sur une photo trouvée dans un livre et se ramassa la corvée de nettoyer le pont extérieur.

* * *

Au final, quand les pirates réussirent à quitter l'île grâce au jeu d'acteur de Tami, elle n'eut plus qu'une envie en voyant le taisa Shulv se répandre en excuses.

"Y'a un hôtel dans le coin?" demanda-t-elle d'un air fatigué.

* * *

 **Quand je parlais des dons, j'étais sérieuse, hein... Nan parce que Tami est en mode déprime dans un coin de ma chambre là...**


	12. Sous le nez de Shully

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Tami remercie Zialema pour son câlin!**

 **J'annonce aussi que le prochain chapitre qui sortira sera le dernier... Avant mon départ en vacances! Me tuez pas tout de suite!**

 **Je rentre le 13 et à partir de là je pourrai reprendre l'écriture et la publication, alors boudez pas, hein... *fais une moue de chien triste***

 **Shadowgear2 : Nan, sérieusement, la prochaine fois que ta review est toute en majuscules, je la laisse pas passer. T'es bien placé pour savoir que j'aime bien délirer, mais faut savoir se mettre des limites et c'est pas agréable à lire, c'est même chiant.**

 **Zialema : Alors, pleins de choses! Déjà, merci pour le câlin! La blague de la serpillère était justement une référence, en plus du fait que l'affro de Brocoll serait idéale pour ça, vu qu'elle fait de la pub, pas besoin de payer :3  
Ben... Cette blague n'est pas la mienne de base, j'ai utilisé les feuilles où on écrivait nos délire comme base, pour aider avec les caractères des persos qui ne sont pas les miens. D'ailleurs Shully aussi en fait partie, donc oui c'est un peu du copier-collé, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ma création.  
On ne sait pas quel effet aurait la cuisson sur un Akuma no Mi, à moins de s'appeler Vegapunk et d'avoir le matos approprié, vaut mieux pas tester :x  
Le Marine est une nouvelle recrue qui s'y croit un peu trop, c'est tout, il veut faire son boulot et estime qu'il a le droit de faire certaines choses ^^**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquilles, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-29 juillet 1517-_

« Le Cœur du Nord a reçu le message. Rencontre exigée au plus tôt avec le Sablier selon le M-code. »

Enfin, Law s'était procuré un Den Den Mushi! Il lui demandait de l'appeler au plus tôt en utilisant le matricule qu'avait Cora-san.

"Excusez-moi, vous avez un Den Den à disposition?" demanda-t-elle à l'accueil de son hôtel.

-Oui, bien sûr, la cabine se trouve à votre gauche entrant!" sourit l'employé.

Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers la dite cabine pour commencer à composer le numéro. 0-1-7-4-6.

Accès rapide au _Polar Tang_ , qu'ils avaient établi avant le départ du plus vieux. C'était convenu qu'il dresserait l'escargot de manière à ce qu'il prenne ce numéro.

« Sablier! »

-Cœur!" répondit Tami.

Elle entendit Law soupirer de soulagement.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il.

-Oui, plus de peur que de mal... Littéralement, j'ai joué aux ninjas pour pas me faire voir."

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Raconte-moi...» fit Law.

-Le plumeau était à Jaya quand j'ai débarqué. Il ne m'a pas vue, il jouait les marionnettistes avec Bellamy la Hyène et son second." expliqua-t-elle. "Mais il y a d'autres nouvelles, qui ne sont pas vraiment en rapport, mais qui peuvent avoir leur importance."

« Vas-y, ça ne peut pas être pire que de croiser cette enflure. »

Elle poussa un soupir.

"On m'a fait mordre un Akuma no Mi."

«... Donc tu...»

-Hai... Me voilà noryokusha sans le vouloir." acquiesça-t-elle. "Encore heureux que le fruit en question n'était pas un autre que celui-là..."

« Quel fruit? »

- _Zuga Zuga no Mi_ , modèle "réaliste", un des quelques fruits du dessin existants."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence à l'autre bout du fil avant qu'elle n'entende un léger rire.

"Oi!"

« Mattaku... C'est juste le Destin, je crois... T'es faite pour ce fruit. »

-Te fous pas de moi! Tu sais que j'avais pas l'intention d'être une noryokusha! Je peux même plus profiter des piscines comme je veux!" s'énerva Tami devant la réaction de Law.

« Bon, entendre ta voix me fait très plaisir, mais j'ai pas encore de quoi sécuriser les appels, alors on ferait mieux d'abréger. Dis-moi où tu es et dans combien de temps on doit se retrouver et où. »

-Water 7, j'ai entendu parler d'une île pirate sans nom pas très loin, je vous y retrouve dans un peu plus d'une semaine, le temps que mon log se recharge et puisse la capter."

« Ok, on se revoit bientôt alors. Fais attention, Sablier. »

-Toi aussi, Cœur."

La communication se coupa et elle esquissa un sourire. Law serait bientôt là...

Avant d'avoir la force et la maîtrise nécessaire pour passer dans le Shin Sekai, elle allait se faire une base. Ce serait nécessaire pour rencontrer les clients qui exigeraient de la voir en personne.

Pour les reste des demandes, elle se procurerait un denden qui ne servirait qu'à ça, ce serait risqué de mélanger travail et vie privée.

Donc d'ici à ce que le log soit rechargé, elle avait un paquet de choses à faire. Tami quitta la cabine pour récupérer ses plans et partir en quête d'un charpentier. Première chose, la barque.

Ensuite elle s'arrangerait pour trouver les denden, et elle essaiera de trouver comment faire fonctionner son fruit selon la page qu'elle avait piquée aux Long Silver.

Et puis, comme c'était son boulot, elle irait se promener dans la base Marine du coin. Ce Shulv l'avait intriguée.

.

.

"C'est un système intéressant, ojou-chan." sourit le charpentier, un dénommé Littlejon. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous avez de quoi payer, au moins?"

-Peut-être pas au niveau de l'argent, mais comme vous êtes un pirate, je devrais pourvoir vous trouver des infos, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

Elle afficha un sourire en le voyant réfléchir. La proposition l'intéressait, bonne nouvelle.

"On fait un échange de service?" propose-t-il finalement. "J'étais en train de voir avec un autre équipage pour libérer le mien."

-Un autre équipage?"

Pourquoi elle avait un mauvais pressentiment?

"Yeah! Les Long Silver! Des chics types!"

-Shimatta." jura-t-elle par réflexe.

-Vous avez dis quelque chose?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Iie."

Elle poussa un soupir, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

"J'ai un plan, mais il va falloir me faire confiance." déclara-t-elle.

-J'écoute." assura le charpentier.

-Demandez aux Long Silver d'assurer une diversion suffisante, il va me falloir entre 20 minutes et une demi-heure pour trouver les cellules et faire sortir vos hommes. Quand ils seront libre, ce sera à eux de jouer. Normalement on ne devrait pas remarquer leur disparition tout de suite, mais ça signifie que vous allez devoir vous cacher, les Long Silver aussi."

Littlejon se remit à réfléchir.

"Moui, ça m'a l'air plus simple que leur plan à eux..." accorda-t-il. "On a un endroit où se planquer au Sud de Water 7, on pourra travailler tranquillement sur ton bateau, mais pas sans mes hommes."

-Marché conclu. J'ai une amie à prévenir, dites aux Long Silver que c'est le plan de Brisée, ils comprendront." expliqua-t-elle. "Lancement du plan à midi pile."

Elle s'en alla. Sa tenue était toujours sur elle, dans un compartiment secret de sa sacoche de cuir, mais il lui faudrait trouver un endroit où se changer. 10H55, elle avait un peu de temps.

Restait plus qu'à espérer que les abrutis suivraient le plan...

.

.

11h45, elle était dans la tenue de Lady Red, prête à passer à l'action. Dans 5 petites minutes elle pourrait sortir de sa cachette, ses crochets déjà en main pour aller ouvrir les cellules.

L'avantage avec la Marine, c'était que les basses étaient toutes bâties sur les mêmes plans, donc avec le nombre qu'elle avait déjà visité, ce serait facile de trouver l'emplacement des cachots.

Et à midi pile...

"SHUUUULLYYYYY!" retentit la voix de John. "JE SUIS LÀÀÀÀÀ!"

... Oui, la diversion était assurée... Sacré coffre.

Bref, elle avait un rôle majeur à jouer, autant ne pas perdre de temps à cause de ça.

Une fois la plupart des soldats en dehors du bâtiment, pour aller se battre contre les Long Silver dans la cour de la base, elle sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea à pas rapides vers les cachots.

Les pirates enfermés n'avaient rien de spécial, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu ils avaient juste été arrêtés pour avoir usé d'une fausse lettre de marque, qui en faisaient les corsaires d'un pays inexistant.

En arrivant près des cellules, elle repéra vite-fait le minimum de gardes qui étaient restés à l'intérieur et se glissa dans le dos du premier pour le neutraliser proprement. Il en restait 3. Facile à gérer.

Le plus proche n'ayant rien remarqué, elle put en faire de même avec lui, par contre les deux derniers la remarquèrent et elle les attira un peu à l'écart avant de les assommer à grands renforts de pas de danse.

Et oui, elle avait fini par adopter ce style de combat, vu qu'elle essayait de maîtriser un maximum de discipline pour les infiltrations, elle avait fini par en mélanger. Certes, pour une femme ça semblait cliché, mais ça fonctionnait, alors quelle importance?

En ayant accordé un soin particulier à ne pas se faire voir par les pirates, elle s'assurait l'anonymat. En retirant son masque et sa cape qu'elle laissa dans un coin, elle alla crocheter les serrures de toutes les cellules, pour attirer moins de suspicion, et attendit que tous soient partis pour remettre son déguisement.

Comme ça, si la Marine n'a vu que Lady Red, les pirates ne pourraient pas trahir son identité.

.

.

"Nee-chan!" la salua joyeusement un pirate sur la crique. "Merci pour tout à l'heure!"

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Un marché était un marché et les pirates de Littlejon faisaient si peu de dégâts sur leur passage qu'ils étaient pratiquement inconnus. Elle avait profité de l'occasion pour fouiller la base, ça lui avait fait gagner du temps.

Le semblant de bonne humeur qui s'était emparé d'elle s'en alla dès qu'elle vit le _Big Metal_ , avec les Long Silver qui faisaient la fête dessus.

"Oi! Oujou-chan!" l'appela Littlejon. "Moi et les gars on a étudié un peu tes plans, on les a retouché un peu, viens nous dire si ça te va."

Elle s'approcha pour se pencher sur les différents croquis, pour voir que le pirate avait un sacré style... D'accord que les modifications du moteur semblaient nécessaires, même normales, vu qu'il s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle, mais... Faire prendre cette forme à la coque du bateau et au mât... C'était vraiment stupide. Vu comment c'était fin, ça casserait en un rien de temps.

"Restons sur du classique, wakatta?" fit-elle en le regardant d'un air blasé.

-Comme tu veux..." fit le charpentier d'un air déçu.

-Oi! Bribri! "l'appela John.

-Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

-Tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipage?!"

... Trop c'était trop.

"Non! Silver D. John, je ne rejoindrai pas ton équipage! J'ai pas un boulot adapté, j'ai besoin de pouvoir me déplacer facilement et quand j'ai besoin, j'ai déjà des obligations auprès de quelqu'un et surtout, _surtout_ , je ne veux pas!"

Le pirate fit une moue déçue et les autres membres de son équipage se chargèrent de le consoler, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Tami. Elle poussa un long soupir fatigué.

"Moi je vais les rejoindre." fit Littlejon.

-Comment?"

-L'ambiance de leur équipage me plaît, Robby prendra ma place de capitaine et on restera en contact." expliqua le charpentier et redessinant ses plans. "Viens voir, j'ai changé le design."

Elle décida d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre et retourna voir les croquis. Bon, c'était définitivement plus solide que l'autre, mais si c'était un design assez sympa, c'était peut-être trop voyant... Facilement repérable, pas vraiment ce qui lui fallait.

"Mon travail nécessite de la discrétion, si le bateau se repère facilement, ça ne me servira à rien." tenta-t-elle s'expliquer sans s'énerver. "C'est pour ça que je demande de rester dans le classique..."

Voyant la mine boudeuse du charpentier, elle capitula. Si il tenait vraiment à jouer les artistes...

"Écoutez, si vous tenez vraiment à faire ce genre de design, vous pouvez toujours le faire pour des meubles..." proposa-t-elle. "J'ai rien contre."

Littlejon sembla tout de suite aller mieux et reprit ses croquis pour modifier une nouvelle fois.

"On ira vous chercher quand tout sera prêt!" sourit-il joyeusement.

-Oui, faites comme ça." accorda-t-elle avant de repartir.

Bon, au moins la question du bateau était réglée. Il lui fallait deux Den Den Mushi, maintenant. Mais avant ça, une petite sieste pour faire passer sa migraine ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal...

* * *

 _-31 juillet 1517-_

Bon, ça n'avait vraiment pas été simple. Mais elle les avait enfin.

Deux denden mushi prêts à l'emploi qu'elle pourrait dresser comme elle l'avait prévu, ça arrangeait clairement ses affaires!

Deux choses de réglé sur sa liste, de quoi retirer un peu du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis sa rencontre avec le plumeau. Jusqu'à ce que la barque soit prête, elle n'avait plus qu'à se consacrer à la maîtrise de son nouveau pouvoir et au dressage des bestioles!

Enfin un peu de tranquillité, donc.

Du coup, elle voulut profiter du reste de sa journée pour se promener, renflouer un peu ses poches, à cause de toutes les dépenses qu'elle prévoyait. C'était plus prudent de jouer les pickpockets que de voler ce qui pourrait lui servir de déguisement. Et comme elle comptait tester son pouvoir dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle se doutait qu'il y aurait quelques dégâts...

Se trouvant sur l'une des nombreuses rues marchandes, elle visita quelques boutiques de vêtements. Elle passa son tour sur les maillots de bain. Sa tentative de baignade la veille l'avait presque rendue malade, elle préférait y renoncer pour le moment, cependant, ça lui fit penser qu'il lui faudrait se fournir un peu plus en maquillages.

Elle en avait besoin pour le tatouage de son dos, essentiellement, seulement quand c'était nécessaire, mais avoir de la réserve ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quand au reste... Des vêtements banals, juste de quoi remplacer ses fringues usées, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

"Oi! Vous êtes cette civile!" l'interpella la voix déformée du taisa Shulv. "Vous vous sentez mieux?"

Tami retint un soupir. Après tout, ce qu'elle avait apprit sur ce type ne disait rien de négatif. Décidant de faire un effort, sachant qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment, elle se tourna vers le Marine avec un léger sourire.

"Hai." confirma-t-elle. "Arigatou, Shulv-san."

Le gradé poussa un soupir soulagé.

"Vous me rassurez." confia-t-il. "Je tiens à m'excuser de nouveau pour ne pas avoir pu vous protéger convenablement, hier."

-C'est oublié." éluda-t-elle. "Vous avez fait de votre mieux, c'est le plus important."

-Non, ce n'est pas suffisant de seulement faire de son mieux, pour protéger population" nia-t-il. "Néanmoins, sachez que je ferai tout mon possible pour que vous puissiez avoir une vie tranquille sur cette île."

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, ici, de toute façon." expliqua-t-elle. "Mais ça m'a redonné espoir de voir quelqu'un comme vous chez la Marine. Au revoir Shulv-san."

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et mit fin à sa séance shopping pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Elle essayait de ne pas devenir hystérique, avec tout ce qui lui tombait sur le coin de la gueule en ce moment. Certes, voir un Marine à peu près humain était une bonne chose pour son moral, mais il restait un Marine, alors elle préférait limiter les contacts.

Bref, sa fin d'après-midi sera consacré à l'entraînement de son pouvoir.

Autant qu'elle sache s'en servir, maintenant qu'elle l'avait.

.

.

Donc... C'était censé fonctionner? Difficile à croire...

La liste de ce que son fruit permettait de faire était assez... Inédite. Créer des objets à partir de dessins, stocker des objets réels en tant que dessin dans des feuilles de papier ou n'importe quelle autre surface... Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que donnerait l'éveil si elle y parvenait, mais là...

Capacités limitées, certes, mais compte tenu de sa profession, ce moyen de créer ou stocker des objets à tout moment serait vraiment utile.

Utilisant un crayon comme test, elle tenta de l'appuyer sur une feuille, mais rien ne se passa. Bon, elle ne savait pas de quelle façon activer son pouvoir, alors elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. En se concentrant, peut-être?

Elle appuya de plus en plus fort sur la feuille jusqu'à ce que le bois du crayon ne commence à craquer. Visiblement pas comme ça.

Tami se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, la faisant balancer avec ses jambes, fixant vaguement le plafond. Comment faire fonctionner son pouvoir?

Devait-elle ressentir quelque chose en particulier? Elle aurait bien demandé aux noryokusha du coin, mais ce serait "tricher". Non, il fallait qu'elle y arrive sans aide extérieure, si elle ne pouvait faire, c'était même pas la peine de reprendre la mer.

Finalement elle se redressa et utilisa la feuille pour noter un début de théorie.

Le type du fruit était un paramecia qui faisait d'elle un dessin vivant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était devenue un support pouvant servir à accueillir d'autres dessins, comme une feuille, une toile ou autre. Elle était un dessin et devait se voir comme tel.

Si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était comme ça qu'elle serait en mesure de stocker sur sa peau.

Pour ce qui était de faire la conversion d'un objet réel en dessin et inversement, il lui faudrait creuser un peu plus. Mais c'était déjà la base d'une idée.

* * *

 ***musique suspens* Tami parviendra-t-elle à trouver comment fonctionne son fruit? Silver D. John et son créateur trouveront-ils un cerveau? Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre!**


	13. Avec entrain

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre en express avant que ma mère coupe internet à nouveau!**

 **Zialema : Ben... Elle s'infiltre dans des bases de la Marine depuis son départ, elle est resté avec un groupe de cambrioleurs donc elle sait crocheter et elle peut toujours chopper la clé, qu'est-ce que ça demande d'être multitâche? Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire sans trop de problèmes alors elle a proposé le marché pour avoir son bateau en échange.  
Littlejon a le même créateur que les Long Silver, je fais que respecter le caractère des personnages ^^'  
Oui, Shulv est cool comme perso, c'est un Smoker bis mais il a peu de maîtrise sur son fruit, c'est ce qui l'empêche de monter en grade.  
Ici c'est moi qui dirige! :D Ta review ne sera pas effacée!**

 **[Edit]: Vu que j'ai un peu plus de temps, je vous informe que le shanty utilisé dans ce chapitre est "Roll the old chariot along" facilement trouvable sur YouTube :)**

 **Bonne lecture, moi je m'en vais!**

* * *

 _-3 août 1517-_

"Yatta!" s'écria Tami en sautillant.

Elle avait réussi! Enfin!

Après plus de 4 jours à essayer encore et encore avec des tas d'idées différentes, elle avait enfin compris le truc!

Bon, elle avait été un peu frustrée d'avoir mis autant de temps, puis elle se souvint des mois qu'avait mis Law et de sa première tentative. Au moins elle avait coupé personne en deux.

Par contre, pas sûr que les employés de l'hôtel apprécieront de devoir nettoyer le capharnaüm.

Des crayons cassés, des plumes tordues ou en morceaux, des griffures sur le bois de la table, des tâches d'encre...

Elle avait vraiment exagéré... En plus il lui restait encore quelques jours à passer sur Water 7 avant que la barque soit prête... Bon, elle changerait d'hôtel, tant pis, elle avait pas vraiment envie de se prendre la tête avec ça après avoir enfin trouvé la solution.

Utilisant son fruit à nouveau, elle rassembla ses affaires et brandit un cahier.

" _Zoom in_!" fit-elle en appuyant les sacs contre le papier.

Les objets perdirent en taille tout en s'enfonçant dans la page. Le zoom servait à adapter l'objet à la taille voulue pour qu'il puisse être entier sur le support, "in" signifiait qu'elle voulait faire rentrer l'objet. C'était tout bête et pratiquement instinctif.

Pour retirer un objet, c'était " _Zoom out_ ", quand au fait de créer un objet à partir d'un dessin... Elle avait pas encore testé. Mais ça viendrait bientôt.

Le cahier contenant pratiquement toutes ses affaires, elle le rangea dans sa sacoche et prit Shidare sur ses épaules avant de sauter de la fenêtre de la chambre, rejoignant le toit voisin et s'en allant vers la ville basse.

"Are?" fut-elle surprise en sentant quelque chose sous ses pieds.

Elle s'accroupit pour gratter un peu les tuiles sur lesquelles elle se tenait et huma ce qui s'était déposé sur ses doigts.

"Du sel?" s'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-T'as vu ça, Baby?" fit une voix pas très loin qui la fit soupirer. "Il a un truc ce sel, c'est juste délicieux dans mes plats!"

Elle se redressa pour voir Blaze en train de faire sa récolte, quelques sacs sur l'épaule pour le transport. Bon, elle avait un hôtel à trouver, autant ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

"Comment ça va de ton côté? On t'a pas vue depuis quelques jours!" commenta le cuistot des Long Silver.

-Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire..." soupira la jeune femme. "On a juste voyagé ensemble quelques heures et je me suis pas montrée franchement amicale."

-Et alors? On t'aime bien quand même, Baby!"

Elle ne répondit pas et recommença à s'éloigner.

"Tu sais, il était sincère, le cap'taine, quand il parlait de te venger."fit-il encore. "On a tous une vengeance à prendre et t'avoir à bord avec nous, ça nous dérange pas..."

Tami s'arrêta, se retournant juste assez pour le regarder, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Vengeance, hein?

Elle était déjà en marche, sa présence sur la Grand Line en était la preuve. Elle cherchait activement dans toutes les bases de la Marine en guise d'entraînement. Quand elle aura des infos sur la Family, ce sera le vrai défi, mais les infos seront bien plus précieuses.

"Et?" demanda-t-elle.

-Je serais très content si Baby revenait à bord!" compléta-t-il avec une pose classe et un sourire éclatant.

...Un abruti. Ce type était con.

"Sans façon." fit-elle avec un air blasé.

Elle repartit en laissant le cuistot déprimer dans son dos. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se renseigne sur les asiles du coin, parce qu'ils semblaient en avoir terriblement besoin.

Assez ironique quand on savait qu'elle avait une deuxième personnalité ultra-violente et passablement meurtrière...

Tami descendit des toits en arrivant dans la rue commerciale et marcha quelques minutes au milieu des passants. Et tomba sur Mary devant un stand d'armes.

Elle était maudite.

La jeune femme fit donc comme si de rien n'était en passant, bien que la tireuse s'était mise à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Si elle croisait les Long Silver sans arrêt, ça allait pas le faire.

Trouver un hôtel, rapidement, puis aller jeter un œil à la barque de Littlejon et revenir pour ne pas ressortir avant la fin de la semaine. En fait, dès que le Log serait rechargé, elle chercherait à partir au plus vite.

Ces pirates allaient la rendre encore plus cinglée... Même s'ils étaient drôles, elle pouvait au moins leur accorder ça.

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et loua une chambre pour minimum deux jours, avant de ressortir pour se diriger vers la planque des pirates pour voir l'avancement des travaux. Et le bateau était déjà bien avancé, plutôt rapides les charpentiers, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Bon, restait à voir la solidité de la structure, mais de ce qu'elle voyait, il n'y aurait pas trop de problèmes. Par contre...

"On a été obligé de ralentir un peu, ojou-chan!" indiqua Littlejon. "On bosse sur les meubles et ça demande pas mal de précisions!"

Elle tenta d'ignorer la veine qui se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe et respira un bon coup pour éviter de s'énerver.

"La priorité, normalement, c'est pas les meubles." sourit-elle pour camoufler son exaspération. "Certes, c'est une délicate attention, mais je préférerais autant que le bateau soit prêt d'abord, vous voyez?"

Ce type irait parfaitement avec les Long Silver. Aussi barjot que le reste de l'équipage.

Et avec une forte tendance à se laisser aller à son sens artistique. Même si son style n'était pas mal, si il ne revoyait pas ses priorités, elle était pas vraiment surprise de ce qui leur était arrivé.

Enfin... Plutôt que de râler, elle proposa son aide aux pirates. Pas qu'elle soit très douée en bricolage, mais ce serait déjà ça. Elle passa donc le reste de la journée aux côtés des charpentiers pour faire avancer la construction de la barque.

C'était trop bête, ils étaient si près de l'avoir terminée, ça leur aurait valu de pouvoir bosser sur leurs meubles en toute tranquillité.

.

.

En début de soirée, donc, Tami escalada le petit mât de l'embarcation pour y accrocher la voile.

"Yosh!" souffla-t-elle. "Voile fixée!"

-Parfait!" fit Robby en levant le pouce. "On appliquera l'enduit quand on aura bouché les trous!"

Elle sauta de son perchoir et s'étira en se relevant. Bouger après avoir passé 4 jours dans la même pièce, ça faisait beaucoup de bien! La jeune femme rejoignit le petit groupe qui bossait sur le moteur du bateau et s'informa sur l'avancée de leur propre travail.

"On a bientôt fini, le système est puissant, mais pas très complexe!" lui assura un okama. "Après, on va vous rédiger un guide pour les soucis techniques, ça vaudra mieux."

Tami hocha la tête et repartit voir le capitaine pour savoir quoi faire ensuite, ignorant royalement les Long Silver qui s'étaient agglutinés sur le pont du _Big Metal_ pour la regarder bosser avec les autres.

"Ok, minna, on fait une pause!" appela l'un des préposés à la cuisine.

Tous déposèrent leurs outils et commencèrent à s'agglutiner autour des cuistots pour aller chercher nourriture et boissons. La jeune femme, cependant, resta dans son coin, mangeant tranquillement une pomme sortie de son sac. Au final son pouvoir était bien pratique, pouvoir garder toutes ses affaires sur elle sans être encombrée... Elle n'était plus vraiment fâchée contre l'abrutit de pirate qui lui avait enfoncé ce fruit dans la gorge.

Le bateau avait encore bien avancé, au point qu'il serait très certainement terminé avant la fin de la semaine, dès que le log serait rechargé elle pourrait partir, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. L'île "sans nom" ou Nameless, se trouvait à maximum une journée de navigation, deux quand le vent manquait, mais elle n'aurait pas ce problème, grâce au moteur.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Law serait là, ou arriverait peu de temps après.

Le revoir après presque 4 ans était un soulagement énorme et une immense joie. Le Shi no Gekai devait avoir bien grandi, et aussi bien gagné en force. Elle avait hâte.

La pause prit fin et les charpentiers se remirent au travail. Robby lui apporta même un verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'un trait avant de prendre un pinceau pour appliquer l'enduit avec le groupe qui devait s'en charger. Puis l'un de ceux-là commença à entonner un air, repris en chœur par les autres.

Air entraînant, rythme marqué, ça avait tout l'air d'un shanty!

D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait pas ce chant là...

 _Oh we'd be alright if the wind was in our sails!_

 _We'd be alright if the wind was in our sails!_

 _We'd be alright if the wind was in our sails!_

 _And we'll all hang on behind!_

 _And we'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _We'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _We'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _And we'll all hang on behind!_

 _Oh we'd be alright if we make it round The Horn!_

 _We'd be alright if we make it round The Horn!_

 _We'd be alright if we make it round The Horn!_

 _And we'll all hang on behind!_

Continuant à travailler alors que tout l'équipage des Littlejon se joignait progressivement à eux, Tami écoutait attentivement, appréciant les prouesses vocales et les paroles faciles à retenir.

 _Well a night on the town wouldn't do us any harm!_

 _A night on the town would't do us any harm!_

 _Oh, a night on the town wouldn't do us any harm!_

 _And we'll all hang on behind!_

Quelques sourires apparurent sur les visages de quelques pirates à la mention de nuits à terre. Tous savaient ce que ça signifiait généralement, il y eu même quelques rires dans l'assistance. Tami joignit sa voix à la leur au prochain refrain et se tut pour écouter le couplet suivant, travaillant avec entrain.

 _Now, another festival wouldn't do us any harm!_

 _Oh, another festival would't do us any harm!_

 _Woah, another festival wouldn't do us any harm!_

 _And we'll all hang on behind!_

 _And we'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _We'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _We'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _And we'll all hang on behind!_

 _And we'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _We'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _We'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _And we'll all hang on behind!_

Et ce shanty fut le premier d'une longue série, chaque chanson dirigée tour à tour par un pirate différent, dans le but de rendre la tâche moins difficile. Le fait qu'il fallait être le premier à sortir quelques notes pour être le prochain meneur leur fit même profiter de quelques disputes assez comiques.

.

.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Il y aurait encore quelques derniers travaux à faire le lendemain, plus une nouvelle couche d'enduit par précaution, mais l'embarcation était presque terminée. Après, restait les meubles artistiques du capitaine.

Tami s'étira en baillant et salua les pirates avant de se diriger vers son hôtel. Au final les Littlejon étaient très sympas, elle pensait retourner les voir le lendemain pour finir le bateau. Après, il lui semblait aussi que les Long Silver avaient arrêté de la fusiller du regard, pour ceux qui le faisaient, en tout cas. Donc si elle avait marqué quelques points, ça l'arrangeait, elle voulait pas vraiment se faire plus d'ennemis que nécessaire.

Non, elle n'était pas naïve, en devenant informatrice il se pourrait que certains clients ne cherchent en réalité qu'à se débarrasser d'elle. Il y aurait forcément des pièges cachés dans ses boulots, mais tant que Doflamingo ne voulait pas faire appel à ses services elle rencontrerait les clients.

Et suivant ce qu'elle pense du fameux client et de ses raisons... Elle verrait à ce moment là si la requête lui plaît ou vaut le coup.

Le soleil était levé depuis moins d'une heure quand Tami sortit de la chambre d'hôtel. Une fois dehors elle commença à s'étirer, réprimant quelques baîllements, puis se hissa sur le toit le plus proche pour commencer son entraînement.

Vu l'heure qu'il était, elle diminuerait son parkour de moitié avant de passer au maniement de Shidare. C'était le petit rituel matinal, quand elle était à terre et qu'elle avait le temps. Si elle se permettait des écarts pour son boulot ou tout simplement pour se reposer un peu plus, il fallait que ça reste occasionnel, sinon elle allait rouiller.

Avec toutes les disciplines qu'elle cherchait à maîtriser, c'était assez difficile, mais elle alternait les entraînements et arrivait à s'en sortir.

Joindre la danse avec les arts martiaux, le free running avec l'équilibre et le cardio, Shidare ne pouvait pas vraiment être couplé avec une autre discipline... Quoiqu'elle pourrait s'inspirer de Law et faire travailler ses nouveaux pouvoirs en même temps...

.

.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, nee-chan?" s'étonna Robby quand elle arriva un peu plus tard.

-C'est rien, juste de l'encre." éluda-t-elle en s'épongeant avec un mouchoir.

Elle avait passé plus de temps que prévu avec son fruit et s'était retrouvée aspergée par de l'encre sortie de nulle part. Même si elle pensait que ça venait de son propre corps, après tout elle était un dessin, maintenant, ça pourrait être logique.

Mais vu l'heure elle n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre une douche et était directement revenue auprès des pirates.

"Tu veux de l'eau pour nettoyer tout ça?" proposa un charpentier.

Elle le remercia en trempant ses mains dans la bassine qu'on lui tendait pour se frotter le visage et les bras. Les cheveux attendraient la douche et ses vêtements... Elle en changerait quand les travail sera fait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire?" demanda-t-elle en attachant sa jupe pour ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements.

-On va passer la deuxième couche d'enduit sur le pont, d'abord, puis sur la coque."

Tami hocha la tête et s'empara d'un pinceau. Montant sur le pont elle suivit Robby et son groupe pour commencer le boulot.

"Bribri! Oi! Bribri!"

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et se redressa pour regarder le capitaine des Long Silver qui lui faisant signe depuis le _Big Metal_.

"T'es sûre que tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipage?" demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je suis sûre à 100%, même à 200% que je ne veux pas rejoindre ton équipage." répondit-elle d'un air blasé.

-Mais pourquoi?" fit le D à la manière d'un gamin colérique.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier!" s'énerva Tami. "Me harceler avec ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis!"

Elle coupa là la conversation et se remit au travail avec acharnement, ignorant les regards qu'on lui lançait. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à la saouler au plus haut point. Il pouvait pas lui lâcher la grappe un peu?!

"Bon ben tu veux pas au moins être mon amie?"

-... Si tu arrêtes de me harceler." négocia-t-elle.

John sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis afficha un immense sourire.

"Je peux faire ça!" ricana-t-il.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre à mon retour!**


	14. Retrouvailles

**Heya Minna! Retour de vacances avec quelques chapitres en réserve! \o/**

 **Je suis un peu fatiguée de la semaine, mais c'est de la bonne fatigue! Maintenant que j'ai refais le plein de santé mentale, on repart! ^^**

 **Zialema : Ah ouais! Tu postes une review dans le train, comme ça! T'as mérité que je te ninja des chatouilles, tiens! O)_(O Mais oui, Silver serait foutu s'il croisait qui on sait ^^'**

 **Allez! La pause a duré assez longtemps pour vous, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-5 août 1517-_

Quand Tami arriva auprès des pirates le jour de son départ, Littlejon insista pour lui faire la surprise et qu'elle ferme les yeux.

Elle passa sous silence le fait qu'elle avait vu la création des meubles, si ça lui faisait plaisir...

"Et voilà!" sourit fièrement le charpentier. "Design pur Littlejon! Oh yeah!"

Pour sa part, la jeune femme resta figée. Oh, les meubles étaient assez jolis, basés sur un modèle d'arbres et bien fixés au sol pour éviter les accidents, la couchette, les sièges, les rangements et même le bureau étaient très esthétiques, rien à redire, mais...

"C'est quoi ça..?" fit-elle en pointant du doigt un portrait d'elle très... Enjolivé.

-Les gars ont voulu faire un quelque chose en plus pour te remercier de les avoir libéré!"

Oh... Pour sûr, c'était quelque chose... Mais elle n'était pas franchement mégalomane et cette peinture était... Brrr...

"C'est... Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise..." fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Dès qu'elle pourrait, elle cacherait le portrait avec autre chose. Mais comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte. Et les pirates cherchaient à lui faire plaisir, alors elle ressortit de la pièce à vivre du bateau pour se pencher par-dessus le pont.

"Arigatou!" les remercia-t-elle.

Une ovation s'éleva et elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, mais c'était pas bien grave. En fait, peu de choses seraient capable d'altérer sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Comme si c'était une fête, les charpentiers lancèrent un compte à rebours et laissèrent l'embarcation glisser jusqu'à l'eau, Tami leur faisant des signes d'au revoir.

Honnêtement, elle commençait à bien aimer tout ce petit monde, mais elle espérait quand même ne pas les revoir trop tôt.

"Oi! Bribri!" l'appela John depuis le _Big Metal_. "Bon voyage! Si t'as un problème, t'as le numéro du denden!"

-Vu que je m'en vais, je pense que je peux te donner mon vrai nom!" répondit-elle, les mains en porte-voix. "Je m'appelle Tamashi!"

-EEEEH?!"

Elle éclata de rire et mit le moteur de son bateau en marche pendant que les pirates ramassaient leur mâchoire au sol. Une petite vengeance qui faisait un bien fou!

La jeune femme respira un grand coup et consulta le log pose. Elle n'était pas certaine que l'aiguille pointe Nameless, mais avec la carte des environs de Water 7 elle pourrait se repérer.

Donc faire le tour de l'île pour se rendre au quai numéro 4, puis partir en parallèle... Si elle prenait le soleil comme repère, ça devenait faisable.

Elle tenterait le coup, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle pourrait mettre moins d'un jour à y parvenir. Il lui suffisait de garder l'œil sur le ciel et sur l'heure pour ne pas dévier de la route.

* * *

 _-6 août 1517-_

Après 20h de navigation elle fut en vue de Nameless. Malgré la nuit noire elle pouvait voir de la lumière venant de la ville pirate et s'en servait comme d'un phare.

Il fallut encore une petite demi-heure pour amarrer à l'écart du port et mettre pied à terre pour utiliser un arbre comme bite d'amarrage ( **NdA: rigolez pas, c'est le vrai terme! Oui c'est aussi à toi que je parle Shadowgear!** ). Avant toute chose, faire un petit tour de repérage. Son nouveau lit pourrait attendre un peu.

Elle renonça à son déguisement. Si Law était déjà là, il la reconnaîtrait plus facilement et sinon, son visage n'était pas connu sur la Grand Line, alors...

Par précaution à cause de l'incident "Jaya", elle mit tout de même des lentilles bleues pour changer la couleur de ses yeux, après tout les yeux violets étaient rares.

Comme toute île pirate, les principaux commerces de Nameless se trouvèrent être des bars, il y avait peut-être un ou deux hôtels. Pour le reste, elle se doutait que ce serait plutôt à l'écart.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la ville était éclairée, autant par les tavernes que les lampes à l'extérieur. Au moins elle n'aurait pas trop de problèmes pour se repérer...

Évidemment, étant une fille et se promenant seule, quelques mecs plus ou moins alcoolisés s'approchèrent pour l'aborder. Cinq.

"Tu t'es perdue petite?"

-On peut t'aider si tu veux..."

-Iie." répondit-elle d'un air froid. "Je cherche un pirate."

-Ah mais on est tous des pirates, ma jolie!" ricana l'un des plus bourrés.

-Mais il est bien plus classe et viril que vous, alors dégagez."

La pique sembla les vexer et ils commencèrent à se montrer menaçant. Bien sûr, l'effet était recherché.

Nameless serait son pied-à-terre le temps qu'elle resterait dans le Paradis, elle devait montrer l'exemple pour se faire respecter.

Tami afficha un sourire froid et attendit la première offensive. Elle avait assez de force pour s'occuper de cinq mecs complètement saouls, et dans le cas où elle aurait des difficultés, désormais elle avait Shidare dans la peau.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était le premier membre de l'équipage des Hearts, et rien en l'empêcherait de retrouver son capitaine.

Un poing partit derrière elle et sans vraiment l'avoir vu, quelque chose lui fit pencher la tête pour l'éviter. Elle ignorait ce que c'était, mais elle avait parfois ce genre de manifestation quand elle était en combat. C'est quelque chose qu'elle aurait bien voulu entraîner, parce que c'était utile, mais elle ignorait quoi faire pour ça.

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup pour balancer son genou dans les côtes de l'assaillant, n'attendant pas qu'un autre tente de l'avoir pour ensuite guider sa jambe vers les parties du mec le plus proche. C'était une femme de la Grand Line, à quoi s'attendaient-ils?

Les trois restants commencèrent à hésiter, est-ce que ça valait la peine de s'en prendre à cette nana?

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez de faire?" demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

L'avoir vu descendre deux d'entre eux en moins de 3 secondes avait eu suffisamment d'impact pour qu'ils reculent en s'excusant. Sans compter les quelques témoins qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de vouloir faire la même erreur que ces types.

Tami reprit tranquillement sa route, prenant en main la prime de Law pour chercher quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait. Malheureusement il semblait que le Shi no Gekai n'était pas encore passé, elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu pour le voir.

Enfin, c'était pas très grave, elle utiliserait ce temps pour faire autre chose...

* * *

 _-8 août 1517-_

Les Hearts Kaizoku accostèrent sur l'île et bien vite, avec un empressement assez inhabituel, le capitaine mit pied à terre.

L'équipage avait pour consigne de ne pas quitter le _Polar Tang_ ou la ville pendant qu'il partait à la rencontre de quelqu'un.

Qui? Ils l'ignoraient, ils ne savaient même pas le sexe de cette personne.

Law n'allait pas leur dire qu'il cherchait une fille, il se serait tapé les blagues de ses hommes pendant des jours et vu que Tami ne doit être connue que de lui jusqu'au bon moment, il n'aurait pas pu se justifier pour les faire taire.

Le Shi no Gekai laissa l'équipage pour faire un tour d'horizon et essayer de la retrouver. Normalement, si elle avait trouvé un bateau depuis son appel, elle devrait être là. Il avait beau l'avoir eu au denden, savoir qu'elle avait croisé Doflamingo continuait de l'inquiéter, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie quand elle prétendait aller bien.

Il décida d'abord de chercher dans la zone "civilisée" de l'île, au cas où elle y serait occupée, que ce soit à se remplir les poches ou à fouiner, voire même à se battre. Et il passa bien quelques heures à regarder dans tous les commerces, à scruter les passants. Interroger les gens serait une erreur bête, une source d'information qui pourrait attirer l'attention de la Family.

Law alla même s'aventurer dans les bâtiments abandonnés aux abords de la ville, mais sans succès. Alors la dernière option était la forêt, elle avait put s'y installer pour l'attendre, ils faisaient ça régulièrement par le passé.

Les bois couvraient la majorité de l'île, mais n'étaient pas très denses, il était facile de s'y frayer un chemin, chose qui arrangea bien le pirate, puisque ses recherches prendraient moins longtemps.

.

.

Elle était là, lui tournant le dos et occupée à faire il ne savait quoi.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait grandi en 4 ans, c'était dingue!

Son expression se mua en rictus diabolique, il allait la prendre par surprise...

S'approchant lentement et le plus silencieusement possible pour mettre à bien son plan, il se figea un instant quand un liquide sombre jaillit depuis le corps de la jeune fille.

"Tami!" s'écria-t-il, pâlissant à vue d'œil en fonçant vers elle.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, essayant de ne pas paniquer en imaginant comment la blessure devait être pour cracher autant de sang et...

Tami était surprise, c'était sûr, mais ne portait aucune blessure visible...

"Law?" demanda-t-elle, l'air d'halluciner. "C'est vraiment toi?"

-Tami, c'était quoi ça, à l'instant?!" fit-il en réponse. "J'ai vu du sang jaillir de ton corps, c'est pas normal!"

Elle resta bloquée quelques secondes, puis se retenant visiblement de rire elle leva une main et tapota ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de son dos.

"Yoshi, yoshi, c'est juste de l'encre." dit-elle avec une voix tremblante d'hilarité.

Et vu la tête qu'afficha le pirate, elle ne tint plus et éclata de rire. Law poussa un soupir de soulagement et afficha air contrarié sur le visage.

"Tami, c'est pas drôle, j'ai cru que t'étais en train de crever!" gronda-t-il avec sévérité.

-Gomen... C'est juste que t'avais une de ces têtes!" s'esclaffa-t-elle encore.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et se blottit contre lui. Il lui rendit l'étreinte et ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes.

"Tu m'as manqué..." souffla-t-elle.

-Toi aussi, tête de linotte."

-Je te jure, y'a pas à s'inquiéter, c'est juste de l'encre." assura-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent. "J'essaie d'apprivoiser mon fruit."

Pour l'exemple, elle ramassa son cahier qu'elle avait fait tomber quand Law lui avait sauté dessus et montra les tâches qui parsemaient les pages.

"J'arrive à utiliser mon pouvoir pour les objets déjà existants, mais pour la création d'objet, j'ai pas encore trouvé comment." explicita-t-elle. "Du coup... On va dire que c'est un juste retour des choses?"

-Comment ça?" fit le pirate en levant un sourcil.

-Tu te souviens, la première fois que t'as utilisé ton pouvoir?"

Le jeune homme grimaça.

"Je vois mal comment oublier un truc pareil..." grommela-t-il. "Je vois où tu veux en venir... Dans les deux cas j'ai cru que t'allais mourir."

Le sourire de morveuse qu'elle afficha lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

"Moi je trouve pas ça drôle." reprocha-t-il.

-Oi! C'était pas voulu, non plus! J'essayais de bosser, moi!"

-M'en fiche, tu l'as mérité pour t'être foutue de moi." répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Tami tira une moue boudeuse en rangeant ses affaires, pendant que Law ramassait Kikoku qu'il avait lâché en paniquant.

"Où est Shidare?" s'étonna-t-il.

-Dans ma peau." répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu compte te moquer de moi toute la journée?"

La jeune fille leva un sourcil sans arrêter de sourire et passa sa main droite à l'intérieur de la manche gauche de sa chemise.

" _Zoom out: Shidare_." déclara-t-elle.

Elle retira la main de sa chemise et le nodachi se trouvait effectivement dans sa main, ressortant progressivement de sa manche. Law ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Mon pouvoir fait de moi un dessin vivant. Quand on dessine un personnage on peut ajouter ou retirer à loisir des éléments." expliqua-t-elle. "J'ai converti Shidare en tatouage et diminué sa taille pour qu'il puisse tenir sur mon bras, c'est comme ça que je peux le garder sur moi sans forcément l'avoir en main."

Le Shi no Gekai hocha lentement la tête et finit par esquisser un sourire en coin.

"Quand je te disais que ce fruit te correspondait." taquina-t-il.

-Hm. J'avoue que j'ai pété un câble au début, mais j'ai commencé à me familiariser avec et je dois avouer qu'au final, je l'aime bien." admit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pour quelqu'un qui l'a depuis, quoi... Un peu plus d'une semaine, tu t'en sors bien." fit-il remarquer.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules et se mit à avancer.

"Tu viens? Je vais te faire visiter mon nouveau bateau!" proposa-t-elle.

-Je te suis." assura-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas. "T'es ici depuis combien de temps?"

-Deux jours, à peu près." répondit-elle. "Mais j'avais de quoi faire en arrivant, donc j'en ai profité."

Elle se retourna pour regarder le Shi no Gekai.

"C'est fou ce que t'as changé..." soupira-t-elle. "T'es devenu encore plus grand!"

-Tu pensais quoi? Entre mes 16 et mes 20 ans, j'allais pas garder la même apparence!" rit-il.

-Parlons d'apparence, la barbiche te va bien, j'ai rien contre, mais je me souviens pas de tous ces tatouages!"

-Oh, c'est juste une lubie." haussa-t-il les épaules. "Un peu comme toi, qui marche pieds nus."

-Je me sens mieux comme ça." se justifia-t-elle. "Mais il m'arrive quand même de mettre des chaussures, toi tu peux pas retirer tes tatouages."

-Pourquoi je ferais ça?" demanda Law. "Ils font partie de moi, maintenant."

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé. Ces tatouages lui allaient tout aussi bien que son bouc, c'était juste inhabituel pour elle qui l'avait connu gamin. Le premier tatouage du jeune homme était le Jolly Roger qu'ils avaient dans le dos.

Chassant les souvenirs de son premier tatouage à elle, elle décida de relancer la conversation.

"Tu me les montreras?" demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu veux."

Ils arrivèrent au bateau de Tami et le pirate approcha la coque pour l'examiner, posant une main sur le bois.

"Comment il s'appelle?"

-J'ai pas encore trouvé..." avoua la jeune fille, un peu gênée. "J'ai aidé à sa construction, j'étais avec les charpentiers pour appliquer l'enduit et c'est moi qui ai fixé la voile, du coup il a déjà une certaine valeur à mes yeux, je veux pas lui donner un nom bidon."

Law eut un reniflement narquois en fermant les yeux. Celle-là alors...

Lui il avait bien une idée...

"Hogo sha no hõ *****..." murmura-t-il pour que la jeune fille un peu plus loin n'entende pas. "Veille sur elle, s'il te plaît..."

-Hm?" fit la concernée.

-Rien." éluda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Tami plissa les yeux. C'était suspect, mais après tout elle ne voyait pas vraiment d'où il se moquait d'elle, alors elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Ils montèrent sur le pont et il regarda le moteur avec un certain intérêt. Navigant dans un sous-marin, il avait lui-même des machinistes et avait appris deux-trois trucs en les regardant faire.

Puis il jeta un œil à la barre avant d'entrer en cabine.

Pièce à vivre pour une personne, assez agréable avec des meubles travaillés en formes d'arbres.

Sur la droite pour commencer.

Une couchette épaisse et sur-élevée par rapport au sol donnait accès à un rangement en dessous, du côté où se trouvait l'oreiller, un bureau avec une bonne dizaine de feuilles et de bouquins entassés dessus. Un pot à crayon avait d'ailleurs été taillé dans le meuble.

Au milieu de la pièce il y avait une table et deux chaises fixées au sol, avec une lanterne posée au centre de cette table. Un crochet au plafond laissait penser qu'elle y accrochait la lanterne.

Derrière les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur, à la poupe, c'était la salle de bain, le moteur chauffait l'eau quand il était en marche. La proue était occupée par un placard/penderie, et à babord, c'était des placards et des rangements, avec un hublot pour voir l'extérieur.

Toutes les portes avaient un loquet, pour éviter de s'ouvrir en cas de turbulences et une petite bibliothèque avait des cordons à chaque étage pour éviter la chute de livres, ce qui était bien pensé.

Une petite maison flottante, en somme.

"Le chef des charpentiers voulait à tout prix faire ses meubles artistiques." sourit-elle d'un air contrit. "Je trouve ça joli, même si j'ai râlé pour qu'il s'occupe plus du bateau que de l'intérieur."

-C'est sympa, ça donne une certaine atmosphère." accorda Law. "Tout a été fait en une semaine?"

-Hm. Et encore, t'as pas tout vu." confirma-t-elle avec un sourire blasé.

Elle se dirigea vers la couchette et releva un loquet se trouvant aux pieds du lit et tira sur le bord... Pour dévoiler un autre lit en-dessous du premier. Retirant la lanterne de la table, elle recommença à tirer jusqu'à ce que la première couchette se pose sur la table, faisant qu'elle avait désormais un lit de deux personnes.

"Il en a fait beaucoup trop sur les meubles." rit-elle nerveusement. "Mais bon, ça pourrait me servir un jour ou l'autre. Ces types sont des génies, même s'ils se montrent totalement stupides."

-Bepo est un très bon navigateur, pourtant il est incapable de dessiner une carte correctement." pointa Law.

-C'est le nom de l'ours polaire?" demanda Tami avec curiosité en remettant les couchettes en place.

Il hocha la tête.

"C'est un Minks, un animal anthropomorphe." expliqua-t-il. "Il est né dans le Shin Sekai, sur Zou, un éléphant millénaire qui abrite le pays et la tribu des Minks sur son dos."

La jeune femme eut un sifflement appréciateur.

"Faudra que je vois ça, un de ces jours..." fit-elle d'un air rêveur. "L'éléphant doit être énorme..."

Law rit un peu, se disant que ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il s'avança dans la pièce et regarda le bureau en bordel. Puis il leva les yeux pour examiner les cartes au mur et...

"C'est quoi, ça?" demanda-t-il en voulant en soulever une.

-Rien, laisse tomber." éluda Tami, un peu trop vivement pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

Il esquissa un rictus sadique et souleva la carte pour voir la peinture d'une poitrine féminine drapée de blanc. Ses sourcils sautèrent sur sur front et il commença à soulever les autres cartes qui cachaient la peinture pour avoir une idée globale du sujet.

Eh ben il était pas déçu! Une peinture qui représentait Tamashi de manière presque divine!

Il éclata de rire alors que la demoiselle cachait son visage dans une main, rouge de honte.

* * *

 ***Law appelle le bateau "Gardien" (** 保護者の方 **)**

* * *

 **On se retrouve dans 2 jours! Et pour ceux qui attendent Maintenant Tu Veux Vivre, je vais attendre un peu avant de reprendre la publication, histoire de faire quelques réserves!**

 **Bye~~**


	15. Profiter de l'instant

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **On connaît tous Law et son caractère, donc j'essaie de pas être trop OOC, mais je voudrais quand même montrer le lien qui s'est tissé entre lui et Tami au fil du temps, chose qui se fait dans ces chapitres, donc si un détail vous dérange, ou si vous avez des idées sympas, je suis à l'écoute! ^^**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier les quelques personnes qui ont follow ou favorite cette fic pendant que j'étais absente, ça me fait très plaisir et ça renforce la motivation :D**

 **Zialema : Laisse Maurice tranquille, il essaie de tirer Bernard des griffes de Michel... Eh ben je suis sûre que t'aurais à peu près cette réaction si j'avais été à la place de Tami et toi de Law ^^ Rhô là là, Mika la coquine :3 Oui! Sacré dossier qu'il a là! :3 Câlin de la chipie! \o/ Si elle est pas sage, je lui pique ses tomates èwé**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'était au tour de Law d'accompagner Tami dans son propre vaisseau.

Ils quittèrent la petite embarcation et il se retourna pour regarder le bateau quelques secondes.

"À la prochaine, _Keeper_!" lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Eh? Pourquoi _Keeper_?" demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

Le pirate haussa les épaules sans quitter son sourire. Ce nom lui était venu à l'esprit, c'est tout.

.

.

Le pirate laissa Tami patienter à l'écart le temps qu'il fasse évacuer le vaisseau.

"Tout le monde à terre!" déclara-t-il en entrant.

Les quelques hommes qui gardaient le sous-marin restèrent perplexes devant l'ordre de leur capitaine. Il agissait bizarrement depuis une semaine et ça devenait encore plus évident depuis qu'ils avaient accosté.

"Euh... Cap'tain?" fit Bepo.

-C'est un ordre." insista-t-il, connaissant parfaitement le caractère de son second.

-Sumimasen." s'excusa l'ours en s'inclinant.

Law se tourna vers les reste des hommes rassemblés sur le pont.

"Tous le monde descend." ordonna-t-il. "Allez vous amuser en ville, je ne veux voir personne avant ce soir!"

C'était suspect.

Mais si le capitaine leur ordonnait d'aller s'amuser, qui étaient-ils pour défier son autorité?

Avec plus ou moins d'entrain ils quittèrent le pont du _Polar Tang_ tout juste nettoyé et s'éloignèrent en direction de la ville. Le Shi no Gekai les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, puis fit signe à Tami de le rejoindre.

"Cet ours est trop mignon." ricana-t-elle.

-Baka, c'est pas le plus important." soupira-t-il. "Bepo me fait confiance et c'est réciproque, mais je ne parlerai de toi à personne, parce qu'il y a pas mal de fouineur à bord."

Il songeait tout particulièrement à Sachi et Penguin, les fouteurs de merde de l'équipage, mais ne prit pas la peine de le formuler.

Ouvrant la porte, il invita la jeune fille à entrer et referma derrière eux.

"C'est... Métallique."

-C'est un sous-marin." fit remarquer Law.

Il se mit à avancer dans le couloir et présenta la première porte.

"La salle des moteurs." expliqua-t-il en ouvrant.

Tami eu un sifflement admiratif. Sacrée machinerie!

Elle s'approcha des panneaux de commande et devait bien avouer qu'elle était incapable de savoir quel bouton ou levier servait à quoi.

Puis elle ressortit et laissa Law fermer la porte.

"Aucune porte ne doit rester ouverte." pointa-t-il. "Vu leur poids, si elles venaient à se refermer sur quelqu'un, il y aurait de fortes chances que le malheureux meure. C'est pour ça qu'en cas de turbulences, on évite de se déplacer à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire."

-Je vois..."

Ils passèrent à la salle suivante, qui se trouvait être la salle de bain collective, la buanderie, puis le réfectoire relié à la cuisine.

L'étage du dessous, ce fut les dortoirs, la grande salle d'opération, les quelques chambres réservées aux patients et en dernier... La cabine de Law.

L'endroit était un peu comme dans son bateau, une pièce à vivre avec lit deux personnes, bureau en bordel, une grande bibliothèque fixée au mur, un canapé, deux fauteuils... En bref, un salon avec un lit et un bureau.

Il y avait quelques hublots qui permettaient de voir les fonds marins, un peu comme dans d'autres pièces.

Et monsieur avait une salle de bain privée!

L'endroit était un peu plus habillé que le reste du sous-marin, mais c'était du Trafalgar tout craché.

Le _Polar Tang_ était un très beau vaisseau, même s'il y faisait un peu froid à cause du fait qu'il soit fait de métal et qu'il soit dans l'eau.

Ce qui frappa surtout Tami, ce fut les draps sur le lit.

Noirs avec le Jolly Roger des Hearts en jaune.

Elle se tourna vers Law avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé.

"Les vêtements et le tatouage, j'ai l'habitude, surtout que j'en ai aussi, le vaisseau, c'est logique, puisque c'est le Jolly Roger, mais les draps de lit, mon cher Law?" fit-elle.

-J'aime ce symbole." répondit-il, souriant en coin lui aussi. "En plus, maintenant que je me suis fait un peu connaître, c'est officiellement le mien. Sois contente, t'as des fans."

Le deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il employait le pluriel.

"Tous l'équipage est en combinaison." expliqua-t-il. "Combinaison qui porte le Jolly Roger."

-Oh..." fit-elle avant de s'empourprer.

Le pirate fut secoué d'un léger rire et lui caressa la tête, faisant qu'elle afficha une moue boudeuse.

Elle avait peut-être grandi, gagné encore en expérience, mais au fond elle restait toujours sa petite tête de linotte.

"Il est quelle heure?" se mit-il à réfléchir.

-C'est pas parce que mon surnom est Sablier que je peux te dire ça." railla-t-elle avec un sourire de morveuse.

-Baka, c'est pour savoir combien de temps il reste avant que tout le monde ne revienne."

Elle ricana et ils sortirent du sous-marin.

"Hm... Vue de nez, il doit être entre 16 et 17h..." dit-elle en regardant la course du soleil. "Il y a encore du temps avant que tes hommes reviennent ici."

-Le _Polar Tang_ peut se passer d'eux pour quelques heures." fit Law en haussant les épaules.

* * *

"Eeeeh... Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc bizarre!" fit Penguin derrière ses jumelles en regardant son capitaine sortir en compagnie d'une demoiselle. "Le senshõ nous aurait caché ça?"

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois?" demanda Sachi qui portait son frère sur ses épaules.

-Il y a une fille avec lui."

-Oooooh!"

-Si le cap'tain vous voit, vous allez en baver, vous savez..." pointa Bepo.

-Ahou!" répliqua Penguin. "C'est justement ça qui est drôle!"

-...Sumimasen." s'excusa l'ours en s'inclinant.

* * *

"Tch. Ano baka!" pesta Law en les repérant.

-On m'a vue?" demanda Tami avec un air blasé.

-Deux imbéciles qui espionnent." confirma-t-il, franchement contrarié. "Ceux-là, je vais les mettre de corvées de pont pendant un mois!"

Il leva un doigt très équivoque en direction des deux idiots en question et vit Penguin tomber des épaules de ce qui ne pouvait être que Sachi.

"Elles ont l'air sympas, vos relations." taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suis pas là pour les réduire en esclave, je les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent du moment qu'ils rechignent pas à suivre les ordres. Mais ce sont mes nakama..." soupira-t-il. "Même si certains sont des gamins, surtout ces deux-là."

Tami sourit à nouveau, sincèrement.

Après tout ce temps elle était rassurée de voir qu'il était heureux de mener cette vie et qu'il semblait bien entouré pour ça.

"À quoi tu penses?" demanda-t-il.

-Rien."

Elle avança sans arrêter de sourire.

Law lui emboîta le pas, demandant ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent. Après presque 4 ans de séparation, ils comptaient bien profiter un peu de leurs retrouvailles et passer du temps ensemble!

"Pourquoi pas... Aller boire un verre?" proposa-t-elle.

-T'es mineure." pointa le pirate.

Elle leva un sourcil.

"Quoi?"

-Un: t'as fais ta première cuite à 16 ans, c'est même moi qui ai dû te traîner jusqu'au bateau parce que t'étais pas foutu de marcher droit. Deux: j'ai jamais bu au point d'être bourrée." énuméra-t-elle. "Trois: Si tu savais combien de choses qui ne sont pas permises aux mineurs j'ai déjà fais pour des infiltrations..."

Vu le ton qu'elle avait employé en fin de phrase, elle n'avait pas fini.

"Et?"

-Malgré ma couverture, je suis une pirate et j'emmerde les lois."

Il eut un reniflement amusé en secouant la tête.

"En tant que pirate, ça veut dire que je suis ton supérieur, donc si je t'interdis l'alcool..?" taquina-t-il.

-Je t'emmerde aussi, senshõ."

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

Se charrier comme ça aussi leur avait manqué. Dans les derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble c'était devenu un jeu récurrent et pouvoir le refaire à ce moment là était juste trop bon.

La jeune fille accéléra le pas, tirant le pirate par la main pour finir la traversée des bois et le relâcha en arrivant en vue de la ville.

Après tout, le Shi no Gekai qui tenait la main d'une gamine, ça le faisait pas.

Le pirate en question alla chercher deux bouteilles de bière et l'invita à la suivre.

"J'ai peut-être mieux que de rester dans un bar." sourit-il en coin.

-À quoi tu penses?" demanda Tami, curieuse.

-Tu verras."

Monsieur faisait du mystère, hein?

La jeune fille soupira silencieusement et laissa Law la guider jusqu'aux quartiers abandonnés. L'un des plus à l'écart, une ancienne tour de garde, il semblerait, était celui qui intéressait Law.

Activant sa Room, il échangea leur place avec une petite pierre qui se trouvait tout en haut de l'édifice.

Et Tami retint son souffle un instant.

La vue était magnifique.

Le soleil était bas et commençait à rougir, juste au-dessus de la forêt et encore plus loin, vers l'horizon, le jeu de lumière sur les vagues de la Grand Line.

"Wow..." souffla-t-elle.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça." sourit Law en s'asseyant sur la corniche, lui tendant sa bière.

Elle prit la boisson en le regardant avec les yeux brillants et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"T'es monté en me cherchant?" devina-t-elle en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

-Te connaissant, je pensais que tu pouvais être là."

Hm... Touché. Il avait totalement raison, si elle avait repéré cet endroit plus tôt, elle y aurait passé certainement plus de temps.

Posant sa bouteille à côté d'elle, elle sortit son appareil photo de sa sacoche et immortalisa la scène. Une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit et elle prit Law pendant qu'il ne regardait pas.

"Oi!" protesta-t-il

-Quoi?" fit-elle innocemment. "On s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, je voulais une photo!"

Le pirate la regarda avec un air blasé et se déplaça pour s'asseoir dos au paysage et prit l'appareil des mains de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna et sourit pour la photo.

"Voilà, t'es contente?" demanda-t-il en lui rendant son bien.

-Très!" rit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Merci!"

Elle rangea son appareil et ils se remirent face à la vue, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, comme avant. C'était un moment tranquille, où ils étaient juste à deux et restaient en silence.

Un moment de partage assez particulier, mais qui des fois faisait du bien, encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient sur la Grand Line, où les événements peuvent s'enchaîner sans interruption et où on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Leurs habitudes reprirent vite le dessus, d'ailleurs. Tami sortit un cahier et son plumier pour commencer à dessiner et le pirate s'appuya contre le morceau de mur pour fermer les yeux.

.

.

Un gargouillement le fit sortir de son état de somnolence et il regarda Tami avec un sourcil levé.

Celle-ci avait rangé ses affaires et regardait partout sauf vers lui.

"Tami."

-..."

-Tu as mangé ce midi?" demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Le silence fut plus que révélateur, particulièrement quand l'estomac de la jeune fille se manifesta de nouveau. L'air sévère qu'il afficha montrait clairement ce qu'il en pensait.

"J'étais au beau milieu d'un entraînement..." se justifia-t-elle en quittant lentement sa place à reculons. "Et après t'es arrivé alors, tu vois, c'est pas complètement de ma faute..."

Law se leva à son tour.

Et Tami voulut prendre la fuite mais il la rattrapa et la plaqua au sol, appuyé sur son dos pendant qu'elle essayait de se dégager.

"Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord!" gronda-t-il. "En plus tu m'as assuré que tu savais boire alors que tu l'a fais avec l'estomac vide!"

-... Désolée..." capitula-t-elle en laissant sa tête retomber au sol.

-Si t'as l'occasion de manger, faut pas la laisser passer, pense-y."

-Je sais... On est sur la Grand Line, tout peut arriver et cracher sur un repas n'est pas la chose à faire..." soupira-t-elle. "Je te promets de faire plus attention, mais si tu voulais bien me laisser respirer, je pourrais peut-être vivre un peu plus pour mettre l'idée en application..."

Le pirate se releva et Tami reprit sa respiration avant de s'asseoir.

"T'es fâché?" demanda-t-elle comme une gamine prise en faute.

-... Non." souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque. "Juste inquiet. Savoir que tu fais ce genre de connerie me rassure pas, Tami, je suis censé te faire confiance mais tu ne prends même pas soin de toi."

-Désolée..."

Elle se leva et alla faire un câlin au pirate pour se faire pardonner. Law lui rendit l'étreinte et poussa un soupir.

"Bon, on va aller te chercher à manger, avant que tu crèves de faim devant moi."

Elle aurait bien protesté, mais à cet instant elle n'en avait pas franchement le droit. Donc elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

.

.

"Y'a pas le feu, tu sais?" taquina Law avec un sourire en coin.

Tami tira une moue et se concentra à manger moins vite. C'était pas de sa faute si elle était rapide, c'était une vieille habitude dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Elle était propre quand elle mangeait, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa vitesse!

Et Law le savait mais s'en servait toujours contre elle, c'était pas juste!

"T'as pas peur de te rendre malade, comme ça?" demanda-t-il avec un peu plus de sérieux.

-T'es bien placé pour savoir que c'est comme ça depuis que je suis gamine, Law, et que mon corps y est habitué."

-Faudra pas te plaindre le jour où tu seras clouée au lit par des maux de ventre."

-Message reçu, _papa_."

Il afficha un air blasé et elle lui tira la langue. Quand elle l'appelait comme ça, c'était qu'il partait un peu trop dans le mode "papa poule".

Avec un geste de la main il mit le sujet de côté et décida de passer à autre chose.

"Comment ça se passe de ton côté?" fit-il.

-Hm... Plutôt bien, je m'amuse en travaillant." répondit-elle.

-Tu t'amuses?"

-Faire tourner les Marines en bourrique, c'est tordant!" sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. "D'ailleurs ça me fait penser..."

Elle fouilla quelques instants pour sortir la photo développée de son selfie dans le dos de Smoker et la tendit à Law. Celui-ci ricana en secouant la tête avant de lui rendre le cliché.

"J'ai pas de soucis à me faire de ce côté là, je pense..." accorda-t-il. "Si tu t'amuses, tant mieux, mais évite quand même de te faire reconnaître."

-C'est à ça que sert Lady Red." lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Les sourcils de Law sautèrent sur son front.

"Tu parles de cette légende? C'est pas une sorte de fantôme?"

-Peut-être que c'est juste un personnage créé pour détourner l'attention?" fit-elle en prenant l'air le plus innocent qui soit.

"Hm... Un coup de maître." pouffa le pirate en lui caressant la tête. "Si on annonce que Lady Red s'est fait chopper, je saurais que je dois venir l'aider et lui botter le cul proprement."

-Tu crois que je ferais quoi si c'est toi qui te fais avoir?" répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Law réprima une grimace. Il avait beau être l'aîné des deux et être le plus responsable, quand c'était lui qui se faisait engueuler, il le sentait passer.

Ce serait quand même con d'échapper à une exécution pour se faire étrangler par Tami ensuite...

"Tu pourrais m'éclairer un point?" demanda-t-il. "Quand tu m'a appelé, j'ai pas fais attention tout de suite mais tu as dit qu'on _t'avait fait_ mordre un fruit, il s'est passé quoi?"

Et c'est avec un regard circonspect qu'il vit la jeune fille s'affaler avec une aura de déprime sur le crâne. Par où commencer?

* * *

 **Bien entendu, les dons d'aspirine sont toujours ouverts pour la pauvre Tami!**

 **La suite dans deux jours~~**


	16. Les vieilles habitudes

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre comme promis!**

 **Les retrouvailles avec Law touchent à leur fin, on entame une nouvelle partie de l'histoire à partir du prochain chapitre!**

 **Zialema : Même si Law veut jouer les papa poule, il a déjà fait pire que Tami, donc elle trouve que l'excuse de "t'es mineure" est stupide :3 Oui, Bepo est trop mignon! :3 Law te remercie mais préfère éviter Portgas-ya pour le moment! C'est si bizarre que ça les draps de lit?**

* * *

 _-9 août 1517-_

Tami se réveilla tranquillement. La journée d'hier avait été géniale, même si elle mettait les voiles le soir même pour avancer. Quelques rumeurs parlaient d'un mafieux qui était allié avec Doflamingo depuis un moment, c'était sa première piste alors elle allait creuser un peu plus.

Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait juste profiter de la présence de Law encore un peu.

D'ailleurs elle ferait mieux de se lever si elle voulait être à l'heure. Le Shi no Gekai lui avait proposé une séance d'entraînement pour juger de son niveau, sans les fruits, bien entendu.

.

.

"Avant de faire une connerie, tu as mangé?" demanda le pirate.

-Oui, du pain." répondit-elle avec un air blasé.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Law n'avait pas l'air très reposé, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses cernes.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose? On dirait que t'as mal dormi..." pointa-t-elle.

-C'est... C'est rien, je dormirai mieux ce soir." éluda-t-il avec un geste de la main.

-Ils t'ont harcelé à propos de moi?" devina-t-elle.

-...Oui."

-J'ai envie de savoir?"

-Absolument pas." répondit-il en cachant ses yeux sous son bonnet.

Boooh, si Law le disait... Elle haussa les épaules et attendit tout simplement la première offensive, Shidare sur les épaules, en miroir par rapport à son adversaire. Law serait surprit, il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre comme elle le faisait maintenant, après tout...

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit l'initiative et haussa les sourcils en la voyant faire une pirouette pour esquiver. Elle se pencha en avant, lançant la jambe qu'elle avait levée en direction du visage du pirate qui s'écarta au dernier moment.

"Nouveau, ça." pointa-t-il, étonné.

-J'allais pas garder le même niveau." sourit-elle en coin.

Il reprit l'assaut et elle se glissa entre ses jambes pour se relever derrière et lui mettre un coup avec son nodachi (gardé dans le fourreau), c'était plutôt rare qu'elle ait le dessus sur Law quand ils s'entraînaient, mais avec tous les changements opérés chez elle, elle osait espérer avoir rattrapé le pirate.

Même juste un peu.

Il bloqua l'arme avec sa jumelle et se retourna pour riposter, bien qu'encore une fois elle trouva un moyen d'éviter en faisant ni plus ni moins qu'un grand écart et faucha les jambes du jeune homme qui parvint tant bien que mal à garder l'équilibre. Elle se roula sur le dos pour dégager ses jambes et tenta de nouveau un coup dans la mâchoire de Law.

Les jeux d'esquives et de riposte continuèrent ainsi un bon moment, tous deux avaient progressé et les nouvelles techniques assez imprévisibles de Tami faisaient qu'elle pouvait atteindre son niveau sans trop de difficultés.

En situation de combat réel, contre quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas sa façon de bouger, elle aurait l'avantage dans les premières minutes au moins, lui laissant l'occasion de neutraliser rapidement son ou ses adversaires. Un autre point sur lequel le jeune homme fut un peu plus rassuré.

.

.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, il était plus de 10h et ils étaient en nage tous les deux.

"Sacrée endurance!" ricana Tami à bout de souffle.

-Demande à toutes mes conquêtes!" railla Law avec un sourire en coin.

...Oh.

C'est vrai qu'elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il ait sauté le pas depuis le temps...

Mais bon d'apprendre ça d'un coup, même si c'était à prévoir elle était peut-être un peu... Déçue?

"Tu viens te doucher?" proposa-t-elle en mettant la question de côté. "Si tes hommes te voient revenir comme ça ils vont te harceler à nouveau."

-Bonne idée." accorda le pirate en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Je dois avoir une chemise à te prêter le temps de laver ton sweat. Pour le pantalon c'est un peu mort, par contre."

-C'est déjà bizarre que tu ais des chemises qui puissent m'aller." pointa Law.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je dors en chemise, j'aime être à l'aise." expliqua-t-elle. "Et des fois ça me sert à me faire passer pour une ouvrière ou autre. Pour ça que je prends des tailles plus grandes que mes fringues habituelles."

-Hm... Objection retenue." acquiesça-t-il. "T'es innocente."

-Merci monsieur le juge."

Tami leva les yeux vers Law et se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air un peu ailleurs. C'était rare venant de lui...

"Law? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Rien, je me pose des questions." répondit-il.

-Quel genre de questions?"

Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Les commentaires de ses hommes lui restaient en mémoire et il s'inquiétait de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Et puis c'était pas totalement faux, la question se posait après tout, surtout en tant que grand-frère.

Tamashii était effectivement une jeune femme, plus une gamine, même en étant encore mineure...

"Est-ce que t'as rencontré quelqu'un, depuis le temps?" lâcha-t-il.

-Euh... Ok, qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Trafalgar D. Water Law?" fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Tami, je suis sérieux."

-C'est bien ça le problème." pointa-t-elle. "Venant de toi c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je me serais attendue..."

-Et donc, ta réponse?" insista-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir et tira une moue. Pourquoi ça l'intéressait soudainement? Il en avait d'autres des questions stupides de ce genre?

"Contrairement à môssieur je ne cherche pas après et donc, non, je n'ai rencontré personne et je n'ai rien fait." avoua-t-elle finalement avec un air blasé.

Law ferma les yeux avec un reniflement amusé. Dans un sens il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ça l'avait intéressé en premier lieu, peut-être son côté "grand-frère" protecteur qui prenait le dessus à cause de ce qu'avaient dit ses hommes.

Néanmoins il était serein de ce constat, le petite tête de linotte ne s'était pas fait prendre dans les filets d'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le jour où ça arriverait, ce serait rencontre exigée et il s'assurerait de bien faire comprendre au type de prendre soin de sa petite sœur de cœur.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil?" fit Tami sans quitter son air blasé.

-Simple curiosité, t'es une grande fille maintenant, je pensais que t'aurais flashé sur quelqu'un ou même juste passé la nuit avec quelqu'un." expliqua-t-il.

-Nan, j'ai pas vraiment envie pour le moment." réfuta-t-elle. "Mais ça veut pas dire pour autant que je suis gênée avec le sujet, après tout, j'ai déjà aguiché des mecs pour avoir des infos intéressantes."

Law manqua de trébucher.

Tami? Aguicher? Les deux ne semblaient pas antinomiques, pourtant?!

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds et voyant sa surprise elle afficha un rictus qu'elle lui avait piqué.

"Tu pensais que je faisais que voler des documents dans le dos des gens?" demanda-t-elle. "Des fois les documents sont trop importants pour que la cible s'en sépare, c'est là que j'interviens sous une forme qui puisse correspondre à ses préférences et que je fais en sorte qu'il veuille passer la nuit avec moi. Au dernier moment en général, je neutralise ou j'endors, puis je prends les documents en photos et dans le cas où ils ne doivent pas arriver à destinations, je les vole."

Sur ce court résumé de sa façon de faire, elle reprit sa marche, plantant là le Shi no Gekai bouche bée qui se demandait quoi faire ou penser à ce sujet.

D'une, même si c'était apparemment efficace, c'était dangereux, très dangereux de faire ça. Deux, il préférerait encore qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un plutôt que de devoir passer par là avec ses cibles, si ça tourne mal un jour. Trois... Il en revenait juste pas que sa petite Tami fasse ce genre de choses.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et rattrapa la jeune fille. Le bateau qu'il avait décidé de baptiser _Keeper_ était en vue.

Elle se hissa à bord et s'appuya sur le bastingage pour l'attendre en voyant qu'il était à la traîne.

"Je t'ai quand même pas choqué?" s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

-Non, c'est juste que venant de toi c'est..." commença-t-il. "Disons que je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout."

-Oh, je t'en prie, Law..." soupira-t-elle. "On est adultes, c'est ce qu'on appelle le sex appeal et tu t'en sers aussi, juste de façon différente."

-Je te rappelle que tu es encore mineure."

-Comme si le répéter toutes les 5 minutes changera quelque chose."

Le début de dispute resta en suspend quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa cabine pour y entrer et fouiller dans ses armoires. Elle en sortit une chemise bleu marine à longues manches et la déplia pour vérifier la taille, avant de la tendre à Law.

"Je peux rien pour ton jean, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire le temps que je lave ton sweat, donne-le moi." dit-elle.

Le pirate obtempéra et retira son bonnet et son haut pour donner le vêtement à Tami, puis il entra dans la petite salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

.

.

"C'est bon, tu peux y aller." signala-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain, en jean et une serviette suspendue à son épaule.

Un sifflement appréciateur lui répondit.

"Tami?"

-Sympa les tatouages..." souffla-t-elle en lui tournant autour pour les voir de plus près. "Je pensais que le torse aussi était tatoué... C'est un peu vide."

-Cet endroit, je le garde pour quand on aura un plan." sourit-il mystérieusement. "Je compte sur toi pour ça."

-Eh?"

-Fais un bel hommage à Cora-san et je le tatouerai sur le torse."

C'était un défi? Malgré son sourire il paraissait sérieux...

"C'est pas une blague?" voulut-elle confirmer.

-Iie. Je l'exhiberai pour que Doffy le voit depuis l'Enfer dans lequel on va l'envoyer."

-..."

-Alors?"

Elle afficha un sourire féroce.

"Compte sur moi! Si tu te le fais, tu seras pas le seul!" acquiesça-t-elle.

-T'as intérêt à tout défoncer avec."

-Hai senshõ~"

Sur ces mots ce fut à son tour de passer sous la douche pendant que le Shi no Gekai patientait, assis à la petite table. Les yeux dans le vague, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Finalement, il se leva et alla s'appuyer sur la porte de la salle de bain, dos contre le battant.

"Quand est-ce que tu repars?" demanda-t-il assez fort pour être entendu.

-Ce soir." répondit-elle. "J'ai une piste pour trouver les bases de quelques membres alliés à la Family. Il faut préparer le terrain, c'est _la_ mission que je veux pas foirer quoi qu'il arrive."

-So ka..." soupira-t-il.

-Law, je t'ai déjà dis et prouvé que tu devais pas t'inquiéter pour moi!" s'exaspéra-t-elle à travers la porte. "Je peux m'en sortir toute seule!"

Il ne répondit pas.

C'était son droit de s'inquiéter pour elle, non? Après tout il était l'aîné des deux et la protégeait depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, alors pourquoi ses inquiétudes changeraient?

Le pirate s'écarta quand il entendit l'eau être coupée et s'en félicita quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Tami contrariée... Enroulée dans une serviette.

"Que ce soit bien clair, on s'était mit d'accord, tu n'interviens dans mes affaire que si nécessaire!" fit-elle avec un doigt accusateur. "Et je ne me mêle des tiennes que si tu en as besoin, c'était le deal! Et ce jusqu'à ce que je vous rejoigne!"

-Hai hai, wakatta." concéda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Habille-toi s'il te plaît."

Elle referma la porte et n'en sortit que quelques minutes plus tard, plus sèche et habillée que précédemment.

"Les méthodes que j'utilise ne devraient pas te gêner, normalement, t'es conscient que c'est l'une des options les plus simple?"

-Hm." hocha-t-il la tête.

C'était totalement vrai et ça le faisait chier, parce que ça ne lui laissait pas d'excuse pour l'empêcher de continuer. D'autres méthodes seraient peut-être encore plus dangereuses que celle-ci, pour une grande partie.

Il décida de jeter l'éponge. Se disputer à ce sujet ne ferait que plomber l'ambiance et ce serait un peu dommage de se séparer en mauvais termes après si longtemps, et pour encore il ne savait combien de temps.

"J'abandonne." déclara-t-il en levant les mains. "C'est ton boulot, à toi de juger."

-Ben tu vois?" sourit-elle en coin.

Le pirate afficha un air blasé devant le commentaire, mais laissa passer. Tami retourna dans la salle de bain pour remplir une bassine d'eau et commencer à laver le sweat au Jolly Roger.

"Si tu me parlais un peu de tes hommes?" demanda-t-elle pour relancer la conversation.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que Bepo était le second et un bon navigateur, même si ses cartes sont mauvaises." commença-t-il. "Ensuite, il y a les deux qui sont venus en suivant, des médecins, comme la plupart d'entre nous. Sachi et Penguin, ils sont frères et je préfère tout de suite te prévenir que ce sont les fouteurs de merde du Hearts."

La jeune fille pouffa.

"J'imagine que c'est ceux qui espionnaient hier?"

-Bingo." acquiesça-t-il. "Tu veux pas savoir ce qu'ils sont déjà fait comme conneries à deux. Le pire c'est que parfois ils arrivent à entraîner Bepo avec eux..."

-Mon pauvre, s'ils sont comme les Long Silver, j'imagine pas..."

-De ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai le droit de me plaindre, mais moins que toi. Ils se ressemblent un peu sur le niveau "emmerdeurs", mais sans plus."

Tami frappa son poing dans sa paume et approcha de son bureau. Elle en sortit deux primes et les étala côtes à côtes, face contre la table.

"J'ai failli oublier, mais puisqu'on parle de ressemblance..." commença-t-elle. "J'ai eu le plaisir de croiser Gol D. Ann, sauf qu'en fouillant à Loguetown, j'ai remarqué un détail.

Elle retourna une première prime, celle montrant la Kaizoku Hime avec son sourire caractéristique, puis celle de la figure montante Portgas D. Ace, mettant en évidence leur énorme ressemblance physique.

"J'aimerais avoir ton avis là-dessus." compléta-t-elle. "D'après moi ils ont forcément un lien."

-Hm..." réfléchit le médecin. "Je pense aussi... Ils sont beaucoup trop... "Similaires", pour être parents éloignés ou juste sosies."

-Tu penses à des jumeaux?"

-De faux-jumeaux, oui, mais c'est assez étrange que Portgas-ya cherche à dissimuler qui il est, si on prend en compte que Gol-ya est bien sa sœur, et qu'elle se fait plus que remarquer..."

La jeune fille hocha distraitement la tête. Les yeux du Shi no Gekai ne cessaient d'aller d'une prime à l'autre.

"Si je la recroise, je lui poserai la question." fit-elle finalement en haussant des épaules.

.

.

Temps de la séparation.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure ou deux, Tami faisait un dernier câlin au pirate.

"Ça m'a fait du bien de te revoir..." souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi." répondit Law.

Ils se séparèrent et elle remonta à bord du _Keeper_. D'entendre le pirate l'appeler comme ça, elle avait choisi de garder ce nom pour son bateau. Respirant profondément, elle afficha un sourire et le toisa en s'appuyant au bastingage.

"Oublie pas de te protéger, casanova!"

-Damare." répliqua-t-il en râlant.

-Allez, prends soin de toi et de l'équipage, on se reverra encore, je te le promets!"

Law afficha un sourire en coin à son tour et leva une main en guise de salut.

"Y'a intérêt! Fais pas de conneries, je veux te retrouver en un seul morceau!"

-Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu suis pas ce conseil aussi!"

Elle mit le moteur en marche, nécessaire pour aller dans le sens contraire du vent, ce qui dissuada le pirate de répondre. Néanmoins il resta à regarder la petite embarcation jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, avant de se mettre en route pour rentrer au _Polar Tang_.

* * *

 **On va faire un jeu :3**

 **Quelques unes des situations évoquées dans les trois chapitres de Nameless sont en train d'être faites en omake, pourrez-vous deviner lesquelles? :3**


	17. Sale gamin!

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Petite escale avant la prochaine destination de Tami, qui va tomber sur une rencontre... Atypique ;)**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bien sûr!**

 **Zialema : Tu vas me donner une phrase à chaque fois maintenant? x) Oh je sais pas, j'ai pas été séparé de mes proches pendant des années, mais je pense bien que ça fait un sacré changement! Jalousie, pas vraiment, elle sait même pas ce qu'elle en pense. La suite est là! \o/**

* * *

 _-12 août 1517-_

La route pour rejoindre la même destination que sa cible du moment était plus longue que prévue, mais heureusement, son moteur lui avait fait gagner du temps, ce qui avait évité le retard qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Le log l'avait amenée à faire une escale sur l'île de Basco pour se ravitailler, ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'elle avait presque épuisé ses réserves.

Néanmoins, le temps qu'il se recharge, elle allait devoir attendre le surlendemain avant de repartir, donc elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, sinon entraîner son pouvoir pour arriver à créer quelque chose. Le problème restait le même : elle finissait pas mettre de l'encre partout, le plus souvent elle se prenait une douche dans le processus, ce qui était extrêmement frustrant!

C'est ainsi qu'elle fit peur à un enfant qui se promenait aux alentours du lieu qu'elle avait choisi. Le gamin avait hurlé en la voyant s'agiter et exprimer sa colère, couverte d'encre des couleurs qui étaient censé composer l'objet à créer. Totalement surprise, elle cessa de s'agiter et regarda le garçon trembler comme une feuille dans le coin de l'entrepôt désaffecté.

Elle attrapa une serviette teintée de toutes les couleurs par l'encre qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retirer au lavage et s'essuya le visage.

"Oi! Je t'ai fais peur?" demanda-t-elle doucement à l'enfant.

Le gamin ayant remarqué qu'elle était humaine, reprit contenance et bomba le torse, voulant se donner l'air impressionnant. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu turquoise et ses cheveux étaient cuivrés et coupés courts de manière très inégale et désordonnée, comme s'il les avait passé lui-même à la tondeuse sans miroir... Elle nota aussi que les genoux de son pantalon étaient un peu usés, mais sa ceinture semblait avoir plus de valeur pécuniaire que le reste...

"Pas du tout! J'ai pensé que crier te ferait fuir!" nia-t-il. "T'es sur mon territoire! Je voulais te chasser!"

Tami leva un sourcil et afficha un sourire en coin.

"C'est sûr, voir un dur tel que toi me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup!" taquina-t-elle. "Et qui est donc le Roi de ce royaume?"

Elle montra d'un bras l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

"Moi! Je suis Shou!" déclara-t-il. "Et toi? C'est quoi ton nom, intruse?"

-Ma modeste personne ne donne son nom qu'à ceux qui le méritent..." dit-elle mystérieusement. "Les autres m'appellent "Brisée"."

Le gamin gonfla les joues avec un air énervé, visiblement vexé d'être rangé avec "les autres".

"Le grand Shou-sama veut-il bien me laisser m'entraîner ici?" demanda-t-elle en mettant un genou à terre.

-..."

-Eh bien?"

-Iie." refusa-t-il. "Ici c'est _mon_ endroit! Je veux personne pour m'emmerder!"

Les sourcils de Tami sautèrent sur son front. Ce gosse avait quoi, 10, 11 ans peut-être?

C'est pas son langage qui la choquait, loin de là, à 11 ans elle en faisait autant. Non, c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un gosse comme lui venait ici avec l'intention d'être tranquille? Ce n'était donc pas possible ailleurs?

"Eh bien..." souffla-t-elle. "Tu veux bien me dire où je peux trouver un endroit pour m'entraîner?"

-Pourquoi j'aiderais une sorcière?" rétorqua l'enfant.

-Eh?"

Il y avait un quiproquo. Et assez gros.

"Ce que tu faisais! C'était de la magie noire! Avoue!" accusa-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Il passa quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle n'étouffe un rire derrière sa main.

"Oi! Réponds!" s'énerva encore Shou.

-Gomenasai!" s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. "Tu m'a surprise, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu vois mes pouvoirs comme ça... Tu ne connais pas les Akuma no Mi?"

-Hein?" fit-il avec une grimace d'incompréhension assez craquante.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir en s'asseyant en tailleurs, invitant le garçon à en faire de même, bien qu'il refusa.

"Il existe dans le monde des fruits très spéciaux." commença-t-elle. "On les appelle "Akuma no Mi", car chacun de ces fruits te donne un pouvoir. Celui que j'ai mordu s'appelle _Zuga Zuga no Mi_ , modèle réaliste des fruits du dessin existants, jusque là tu comprends?"

Shou hocha la tête, l'air assez intéressé par les explications de Tami.

"Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que dès la première bouchée, tu gagnes un pouvoir allant du plus puissant au plus ridicule, mais en contrepartie, tu perds ta capacité de nager."

-Comment ça?" s'étonna-t-il, toute animosité oubliée.

-Quand on est un noryokusha, possesseur d'un pouvoir, le contact avec l'eau, particulièrement l'eau de mer, nous affaiblit." expliqua-t-elle. "Plus on est immergé, plus on est faible. Si on plonge complètement, on se voit incapable de bouger le petit doigt et à moins que quelqu'un ne nous repêche, c'est la noyade."

-Mais si tu manges un autre fruit qui t'aide à nager?" demanda-t-il.

Tami sourit devant la soudaine curiosité du gosse et secoua la tête.

"On ne peut manger qu'un seul de ces fruits." pointa-t-elle. "Si j'essaie d'en mordre un deuxième, j'en mourrai."

Le gamin s'affaissa légèrement avant qu'il ne se reprenne en montrant un soudain enthousiasme.

"Et y'a quoi comme pouvoir?!" fit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tout ce que tu peux et ne peux pas imaginer." répondit-elle. "Je connais quelqu'un qui a un fruit qui fait de lui un homme de métal, un autre qui contrôle et peut faire pousser des plantes à volonté, un Marine qui peut se transformer en cerbère..."

-Zugoï!" s'écria le gamin. "Et ton pouvoir à toi?!"

Tami se releva et releva la manche de son vieux T-shirt pour montrer la totalité du nodachi "tatoué" sur son bras.

" _Zoom out: Shidare_!"

L'arme commença à sortir de son bras, grossissant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à retrouver sa taille et son aspect normal.

Shou semblait adorer ce qu'il était en train de voir, vu comment ses yeux jetaient des étoiles un peu partout.

"Je suis une femme dessin." déclara la jeune femme. "Comme j'ai le modèle réaliste, je suis capable de convertir des objets réels en dessin et de les remettre à la normale autant que je le veux."

-Trop cool! Tu peux faire quoi d'autre?!"

-Normalement, je peux créer des objets à partir de dessins que j'ai réalisé, mais comme j'ai eu mon fruit il y a peu de temps, je n'y arrive pas encore..."

Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec sa main libre, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Le gamin afficha une moue dédaigneuse, peut-être déçue?

"C'est tout?" demanda-t-il.

-C'est ce que je sais à propos de mes pouvoirs." rectifia-t-elle. "Mais rien ne dit que je ne trouverai pas d'autre utilités plus tard!"

-Donc tu pourrais me changer en dessin aussi?"

-Iie, je ne peux pas manipuler ou créer d'êtres vivants." réfuta-t-elle. "La seule exception, ce sont les végétaux mourants, donc ça me permets de transporter des vivres qui ne soient pas que de la viande."

Pour montrer, elle prit un cahier dans sa sacoche et l'ouvrit à la page où se trouvait son sac de déguisements, ayant laissé la nourriture sur le _Keeper_.

Le gamin semblait fasciné en la voyant faire sortir le sac de son support.

"Wow..." souffla-t-il. "Où est-ce que je peux trouver le même fruit que toi?"

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

"C'est impossible tant que je serai vivante." expliqua-t-elle. "Chaque fruit est unique, tu pourrais obtenir un pouvoir qui ressemble au mien, mais ils ne seront jamais parfaitement identiques."

La bouille de chien battu de Shou la fit presque craquer. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait changer les choses...

"Shou, avoir ce genre de pouvoir peut t'apporter beaucoup plus d'ennuis que d'aide..." fit-elle.

-Les ennuis, je les ai déjà." répondit-il, amer.

-Tu aimes nager?"

-Je me baigne jamais."

Ce fut à Tami d'afficher une moue tandis qu'elle se remettait en tailleurs.

"Voyons les choses sous un angle un peu plus adulte." déclara-t-elle. "Tu penses être capable de voir mon point de vue?"

-Bien sûr que oui!" s'indigna l'enfant en se joignant à elle, cette fois.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire." prévint-elle.

-Pas grave!"

Son empressement lui laissait quelques doutes, mais bon, il allait devoir assumer son choix.

"Les noryokusha sont populaires sur le marché." dit-elle avec un air sérieux.

-Quel marché?"

-Esclavage." lâcha-t-elle.

Le gosse blêmit un peu et écarquilla les yeux.

"Mais..." commença-t-il.

-Même si c'est interdit, c'est courant, et le fait d'être un enfant, ça ne te protège pas de ça, Shou, au contraire." le coupa-t-elle. "Si tu as un pouvoir un jour, ne t'amuses pas à le montrer à tout le monde ou le crier sur les toits. Il vaut mieux ne pas chercher après ce genre de choses, tu comprends?"

Il hocha lentement la tête, un peu pâle.

"M-Mais... Toi..?"

-J'ai des années de combats et d'entraînements derrière moi, je sais me défendre." le rassura-t-elle. "Jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon fruit, je m'en sortais déjà très bien, alors je ne risque pas grand-chose."

Dans tous les cas, elle ne serait pas esclave à nouveau. Si elle se faisait prendre, Law viendrait l'aider, et s'il n'arrivait pas à temps, alors elle mettrait fin à ses jours d'elle-même. Toutes les options étaient préférables à l'esclavage.

"Tu..." fit le gamin après quelques minutes de silence. "Tu peux t'entraîner ici."

-Arigatou, Shou-sama." sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "C'est bien aimable de votre part."

-Urusai..." grommela-t-il en détournant le regard.

La jeune fille se leva à nouveau et rangea ses affaires, histoire de les mettre à l'abri.

"Si tu comptes rester, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'abri." conseilla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi?"

En réponse, elle pointa les nombreuses traces d'encre plus ou moins sèche au sol, et la distance que les projections pouvaient parcourir.

"Oh." comprit le gosse.

Il se leva à son tour et alla se poster derrière quelques vieilles caisses, là où il pouvait l'observer sans risque de se faire éclabousser. Tami reprit son cahier à tests et tourna la dernière page tâchée pour passer à la suivante où l'attendait un dessin identique à tous les précédents pour y plonger la main.

Elle visualisait très bien ce qu'elle voulait créer en premier lieu, s'imaginait parfaitement la texture qu'il devait avoir. Sa main la tenait à l'intérieur de la page, la reproduction de dague en bois, elle pouvait parfaitement la sentir.

Tenant toujours la poignée, elle retira vivement la main du cahier pour se retrouver une énième fois aspergée d'encre, tout en envoyant une nouvelle couche éclabousser le mur derrière elle.

"Tu vois?" fit-elle à l'intention de Shou. "Depuis une semaine, je m'entraîne pour essayer de créer quelque chose."

-Hm." acquiesça-t-il. "Ça à l'air dur..."

-Un peu." avoua-t-elle. "Mais si j'y arrivais, ce serait une aide considérable..."

-T'essaies de faire quoi?" demanda le gamin, curieux.

Elle lui montra la prochaine page intacte et il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu penses à quelque chose?"

-Euh..." réfléchit-il. "Je sais pas... C'est toi qui fait l'encre ou ça vient du cahier?"

-J'imagine que c'est moi..." fit-elle. "J'ai testé avec plusieurs composants, crayons, peinture, craies, j'arrive toujours à sentir l'objet à l'intérieur, mais c'est toujours de l'encre qui explose... Avec les autres composants qui sont mélangés dedans, c'est comme ça que ma serviette a fini dans cet état."

Elle montra la serviette qu'elle avait à la main et les nombreuses tâches irrécupérables qui la parsemaient.

"Et tu fais quoi pour essayer de la faire sortir, la dague?"

-Je... Je la visualise, avec tout ce que ça implique si elle était réelle: le poids, la texture, la forme, puis je tire hors de la page en y mettant de l'encre pour solidifier et la maintenir telle qu'elle est censées être."

-... Je vois pas." fit finalement Shou en secouant la tête.

-Moi non plus..." soupira-t-elle. "Mais ça finira bien par fonctionner, un jour."

Le gamin passa la main sur le dessin avec un air pensif.

"Ne... Tu restes combien de temps, sur l'île?"

-Jusqu'à ce que mon log pose soit rechargé." répondit-elle. "Pourquoi?"

-Donc tu reviendras demain?"

Tout en posant sa question, il détourna le regard et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, les joues gonflées.

"Maa, si tu veux bien, oui, je reviendrai." rit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "Je ne pars que dans deux jours, de toute façon."

Le gamin se baissa pour échapper à sa main.

"Arrête ça..." grommela-t-il, les joues rougies. "Je suis pas un gamin."

-Mais oui, mais oui." fit Tami avec un sourire en coin.

Un bruit suspect attira son attention et elle leva un sourcil perplexe.

"L'homme que tu es n'a pas mangé depuis quand?" demanda-t-elle.

-C'est pas tes oignons." répliqua le gamin, le regard fuyant à nouveau.

-Shou, dis-moi." ordonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

-J'ai aucune raison de te le dire! Je te dois rien, c'est toi qui m'est redevable pour te laisser rester ici!"

Par Davy Jones! Voilà que le gamin faisait un caprice! Pour autre chose elle aurait laissé passer, mais là, ça pouvait être grave, alors elle laissa tomber les pincettes. Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Law à ce sujet d'un seul coup!

"Oi! Lâche-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous?!" s'écria le gosse quand elle le souleva par le col de son maillot.

-Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter." siffla-t-elle avec agacement. "Ton territoire, je pourrais très bien te le prendre par la force s'il le fallait, je ne te dois donc rien du tout. Tu vas me dire depuis combien de temps tu n'as rien avalé, sinon il se pourrait très bien que tu deviennes ma cible au lancer de couteau si j'arrive à faire sortir cette dague! En face de toi, tu as une _pirate_! Alors je te déconseille de m'emmerder."

-..."

-Alors?"

Shou tentait visiblement de ne pas craquer. Ses yeux larmoyants le trahissaient même s'il essayait de se montrer plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Ses côtes et le haut de ses bras maintenant visibles, laissaient voir quelques bleus en voie de guérison.

"Depuis hier..." avoua-t-il d'une voie tremblante alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. "J'ai fugué hier soir, avant le dîner."

La jeune femme tentait de maintenir sa colère en laisse. Ce gosse était battu, s'étant vu forcé de fuir.

Sans un mot, elle le prit sous le bras, ramassa sa sacoche et sortit de l'entrepôt en direction du _Keeper_.

"Oi! Brisée! Laisse-moi descendre!" protesta le gamin. "Sinon je dirai à tout le monde que t'as un pouvoir!"

-Rien à cirer." dit-elle simplement. "Si tu tiens à le rapporter à la milice, vas-y, je les attends."

Shou cessa de s'agiter et de se plaindre, se mettant à bouder alors que son estomac se manifestait de nouveau. Tami grimpa sur l'embarcation, le gosse toujours sous le bras, et entra dans la cabine, refermant à clé derrière elle.

Elle le posa sur l'une des chaises autour de la table.

"Tu restes assis, de toute façon c'est moi qui ai la clé." ordonna-t-elle en pointant son index vers le sol.

Le garçon continua de bouder mais ne bougea pas et elle se dirigea vers les rangements de babord, sortant une miche de pain frais achetée le matin même et deux-trois autres choses pour les poser sur la table, armée d'un couteau.

Shou la regarda avec un air circonspect pendant qu'elle coupait plusieurs tranches dans le pain pour lui faire un sandwich.

"Mange." dit-elle en lui donnant.

-Mais..."

Il se tut en la voyant lever un sourcil, affichant un air sévère et mordit dans le sandwich.

.

.

"C'est bon, ça va mieux?" demanda Tami après qu'il ait avalé trois sandwichs.

-Ouais..." grommela le gamin d'un air boudeur. "Merci..."

Elle fit signe que ce n'était rien et appuya ses coudes sur la table en se penchant en avant.

"Je pense que tu me dois quelques explications." déclara-t-elle. "En commençant par me dire qui te bat."

-Eh?!" s'étonna faussement le gamin. "Comment ça? J'ai fugué, c'est vrai mais-"

-Te fous pas de moi, Shou, les entourloupes, ça me connaît." trancha-t-elle.

Le garçon n'insista pas dans le mensonge tout sauf crédible qu'il avait prévu de lui raconter, préférant garder le silence.

"Je peux pas le dire." lâcha-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça?"

-Je peux pas le dire, c'est tout."

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Quelque chose tournait pas rond chez ce gosse.

Et son orgueil allait finir par avoir sa peau s'il continuait dans cette voie, vu comment il était prêt à se laisser crever de faim.

Heureusement pour lui qu'elle maintenait la vraie Brisée en laisse, parce que ses sermons à elle risqueraient d'être violents, sans compter les fortes chances pour les bourreaux d'avoir une mort tout aussi violente.

"Je te laisserai pas sortir d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé, te voilà prévenu."

-Ben... C'est très bien comme ça." fit-il, incertain.

Elle avait rien contre les gosses, c'était même le contraire, mais là il allait vite la saouler.

* * *

 **Ah là là! Les gosses têtus, y'a rien de plus énervant! Et pourtant Tami et moi on adore les enfants ^^**

 **On doit avoir un côté maso inexploré... Bref, on se retrouve dans deux jours pour la suite!**


	18. Shou-sama

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je pense que vu mon rythme d'écriture en ce moment, il n'y aura plus de chapitre tous les deux jours, surtout avec la rentrée qui approche, mais, eh! J'ai pas dit qu'il y aurait de rythme permanent! Du coup pour ceux qui lisent et aiment cette histoire, je suis désolée de diminuer la cadence.**

 **Zialema : Quelle fille dissidente? :3 Ben disons que sans encre, ça marche pas non plus ^^' Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, le prénom du gosse vient de Fullmetal, Shou Tucker, sauf que c'est pas un psychopathe comme lui \o/**

 **Shadowgear2 : Tu m'étonnes, entre le gosse et le grand gosse aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, je doute pas que ça gueulerait rapidement!**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille pour l'instant, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tami travaillait activement sur son plan d'action, concernant le mafieux qu'était sa cible. Après deux heures passées devant un Shou muet, elle avait fini par trouver de quoi s'occuper.

Toutes les 10 minutes elle lui demandait s'il changeait d'avis, et n'avait que du silence en réponse.

Ce sale gosse commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

"Bon, ça suffit!" soupira-t-elle en quittant son bureau. "Si t'as des problèmes, y'a aucune honte à en parler, alors délie ta langue si tu veux pas que j'y parvienne par la force!"

Le gamin se renfrogna d'avantage et se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même.

"Pourquoi je te le dirais?" fit-il. "Si tu me gardes ici j'ai aucune raison de parler."

-Parce que si tu m'oblige à partir avec toi à mon bord, je te balance à la flotte en plein milieu d'une Calm Belt." répondit-elle d'un air nonchalant.

Au moins, ça, il savait ce que c'était, vu le frisson qui le parcourut.

"...Ok... Mais tu gardes ça pour toi, hein?" négocia-t-il.

-Si tu veux." accorda-t-elle. "Alors?"

-Ben je... Je déteste le foyer, les adultes s'occupent pas de nous et moi..." commença-t-il. "Moi je sais pas me battre..."

-C'est les autres gosses qui te tabassent?" demanda Tami.

Il hocha la tête, peu fier. Tami pouvait comprendre, s'il était la victime et que personne ne réagissait, alors c'était à lui d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais pour ça, elle allait devoir le lui montrer.

Shou avait besoin d'aide, comme elle à l'époque, alors elle allait lui apporter.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce gosse était fort, elle en était persuadée, il fallait juste qu'il s'en rende compte et ce serait un début.

"Tu pratiques un sport?"

-Hm." acquiesça-t-il, surpris. "Je..."

Il s'arrêta, rougissant et ne finit pas sa phrase.

"Lequel? Je dois savoir, au cas où ça t'aiderait." insista-t-elle. "Je ne moquerai pas, quoi que tu dises."

-... Je fais de la danse..."

-Quel genre?" demanda-t-elle ensuite, neutre.

-Euh... Du classique... Je rêve de devenir professionnel..."

Il était tellement rouge de honte qu'il aurait pu faire concurrence à une tomate, voir même un piment. Tami souffla sur son poing et le rejoignit pour lui donner un coup sur la tête.

"Itaï!" protesta le gamin.

-Si c'est ton rêve, tu n'as aucune raison d'en avoir honte!" l'engueula-t-elle. "Certes, qu'un garçon veuille devenir danseur classique c'est plutôt rare, mais t'es pas le premier! C'est ce que tu veux faire alors vas-y!"

Il ne répondit pas, oscillant entre un air surpris et un air boudeur, une main frottant le sommet de son crâne.

"Tu trouves pas ça bizarre?" demanda-t-il.

-Inhabituel, un peu, bizarre, non." répondit-elle. "Même si c'était le cas, c'est pas à moi de juger. Un rêve est un rêve, on en a tous et ils sont tous différents, alors t'as aucune raison d'avoir honte du tien à cause d'imbéciles."

Shou sembla réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" demanda-t-il encore.

-Premièrement, retourner au foyer." énuméra Tami sur ses doigts. "Mais il va y avoir quelques changements, essentiellement chez toi."

Le gamin pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

"Chez moi?"

-Tu fais du classique? Sers-t'en pour prouver que ce n'est pas ridicule, pour te faire respecter pour ce que tu es et ce que tu aimes." fit-elle. "Je vais te montrer quelques mouvements que tu peux utiliser pour te défendre, mais j'ai bien dit te _défendre_!"

-Hai hai, wakatta..." soupira-t-il. "Je veux juste être tranquille, pas imiter ces connards..."

Tami hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine et fit signe au garçon de le suivre à l'extérieur, sautant à terre de nouveau.

"L'encre a séché depuis le temps, ton royaume va servir de gymnase un moment. On a deux jours pour s'entraîner, ensuite, tu pourras retourner au foyer et leur montrer que tu n'es pas faible, juste parce que tu es différent." déclara-t-elle.

Shou ne répondit pas, sur ses talons, se demandant s'il ne délirait pas. Une fille qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine, une pirate en plus, voulait l'aider alors que tous les adultes du foyer lui tournaient le dos, il y avait de quoi être perplexe.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" demanda-t-il.

-Comment ça?"

-M'aider, pourquoi tu veux m'aider?"

-Parce que je sais ce que c'est." avoua-t-elle sans se retourner. "Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus."

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt, et Tami faucha les jambes du gamin qui se retrouva par terre.

"Oi!" protesta-t-il.

-Un ennemi ne prévient pas quand il frappe, toi non plus." répondit-elle. "Faucher les jambes de ton adversaire te donne l'occasion de fuir ou de l'immobiliser."

La leçon venait de commencer.

* * *

 _-13 août 1517-_

"Tu tiens le coup?" demanda la jeune femme pendant que Shou reprenait son souffle.

-Hm... Si je peux danser pendant deux heures, je peux faire ça."

Il se redressa et régula sa respiration pour lui faire reprendre un rythme normal, le dos droit et affichant un air déterminé.

"On peut reprendre." déclara-t-il.

-Fauchage."

Il fit une pirouette en lançant une jambe avec force au niveaux de ses genoux pendant que la pirate évaluait la puissance de son coup en bloquant avec sa main.

"High kick."

Il tourna une nouvelle fois et balança son pied aussi fort et aussi haut que possible, encore une fois bloqué par la jeune femme.

"Souplesse."

Il se tordit en arrière et fit une roue à l'envers, ce qui n'avait pas tant que ça rapport avec la danse classique, mais puisqu'il était capable de le faire, pas d'objections.

Le test continua encore un long moment, revoyant tous les mouvements appris.

* * *

 _-14 août 1517-_

Jour-J.

La pirate voulait régler un dernier détail avant de reconduire le gosse au foyer. Ses camarades avaient trouvé drôle de lui faire une coupe à la tondeuse, elle tenait à rectifier le tir malgré les protestations du gosse.

"Mais tu vas te calmer avec ta fierté mal placée?!" l'engueula-t-elle. "J'ai pas fait ça souvent mais je pense pas que ça puisse être pire que maintenant!"

-Mais laisse-moi tranquille!"

-Arrête de bouger où je te coupe les oreilles!" finit-elle par menacer avec les ciseaux en main.

.

.

Tami accompagnait Shou sur le chemin du foyer, ayant mit ses lentilles bleues et une perruque blonde pour dissimuler son apparence. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais de son côté elle avait aussi des projets qui pourraient lui apporter des problèmes si elle était reconnue.

Le gamin était nerveux, très nerveux, ce qui était compréhensible, mais il avait les moyens de s'en sortir et elle serait là pour voir ça.

"Ne, si j'y arrive pas?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-T'y arriveras." le rassura-t-elle. "T'as tous les moyens d'y arriver, crois-moi, sinon ça voudrait dire que j'ai perdu mon temps?"

-Pas du tout!" se vexa le gosse en gonflant les joues. "Je vais leur montrer! Et quand je les aurai eu, tu me donneras ton vrai nom!"

Elle sourit en coin.

"Marché conclu. Prouve-moi que j'ai raison de miser sur toi et donne leur une bonne leçon."

Ils se serrèrent la main et arrivèrent devant le portail de la cour du foyer, en pleine récréation.

La pirate donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule du gamin avant de s'éloigner pour grimper jusque sur le toit de l'édifice.

Shou respira un grand coup, puis poussa les battants métalliques, attirant l'attention de tous.

"Shou-kun!" fit un baraqué sous un préau. "Je croyais que t'avais fui!"

Il ne répondit pas, se concentrant à réguler sa respiration pour garder son calme. Ignorant les abrutis, il commença à s'avancer au milieu de la cour? Direction les bureaux pour signaler son retour et faire ses excuses pour sa fugue.

"Oi! Je te parle, la tapette!" insista le mastodonte. "T'es devenu sourd? Ou tu préfères fuir comme un lâche?"

Mécontent de l'absence de réaction de sa victime, il s'avança et le choppa par le col de son maillot.

"Oi! Dis quelque chose, crie comme une fillette et retourne faire tes claquettes en chialant comme une gonzesse!" s'énerva-t-il.

-C'est pas des claquettes." répondit calmement Shou. "C'est du classique!"

Et il fit une pirouette, faisant que le bras qui tenait son haut l'entoura. Il l'attrapa et se pencha en avant avec force, faisant passer son agresseur par-dessus son dos, l'étalant à terre.

"Tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler!" déclara-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

-Yarro..." grogna le baraqué. "Je vais te défoncer ta gueule de ballerine, tu va voir!"

-Iie, tu vas sagement aller lire pour remplir le néant qui te sert de cerveau." railla Shou avec un sourire en coin.

Quelques ricanements résonnèrent dans la foule de gamins, et Tami aussi, depuis son point d'observation. Quelques adultes arrivèrent, sortant de la bâtisse et commencèrent à réprimander le danseur pour sa fugue et pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Là, il était là le problème, ces gens ne servaient à rien.

Shou était prêt à accepter la punition, qui se trouvait être des coups de bâton, devant tout le monde.

"Je ne pense pas!" fit Tami depuis son toit.

Les regards se levèrent dans sa direction et elle sauta du toit à une corniche, puis de la corniche au sol, époussetant tranquillement ses vêtements.

"D'une, les châtiments corporels sont censé être abolis sur Basco." commença-t-elle en avançant vers les surveillants. "Deuxièmement, si vous aviez fait votre boulot, Shou n'aurait pas eu à fuguer pour échapper à ses bourreaux."

Affichant un sourire de malade, elle sortit de sa sacoche une flopée de documents.

"Je pense que vous pouvez déjà préparer vos valises, vous êtes virés." déclara-t-elle. "La milice doit avoir reçue toutes ces preuves si bien cachées dans vos bureaux, ils prendront les enfants en charge jusqu'à l'arrivée de vrais éducateurs."

Les surveillants pâlirent et semblèrent hésitants sur la marche à suivre. Cette femme était sérieuse? La milice savait pour les fraudes?

Dommage pour eux, les forces de l'ordre arrivèrent à peine quelques secondes plus tard pendant que les enfants manifestaient leur joie et que Shou regardait Tami avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

"Viens!" fit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart, veillant à ce qu'on ne les voit pas s'en aller. La jeune fille courut jusqu'à la côte et s'agenouilla devant lui avec un grand sourire en retirant sa perruque.

"Tu vois? Je t'avais dis que tu y arriverais!" fit-elle.

Elle lui caressa la tête, sans qu'il ne bronche, cette fois, même s'il détournait le regard à nouveau. Finalement il craqua et lui fit un câlin.

"Merci Brisée..." souffla-t-il en l'étouffant à moitié.

-De rien Shou." sourit-elle en lui rendant l'étreinte. "Un marché est un marché, mais avant de te donner mon nom, j'ai des choses à t'expliquer."

Il se décolla d'elle et hocha la tête, apparemment impatient de savoir quoi qu'il en coûte.

"Tu ne dois pas parler de moi, tu ne dois pas non plus prononcer mon nom si tu n'es pas certain que personne ne peut t'entendre." dit-elle avec un air sérieux. "Parce qu'il y a un homme dangereux sur la Grand Line qui doit ignorer qui je suis. Il faut qu'il me croit morte pendant encore quelques années."

-Qui c'est?"

-Je ne te le dirai pas, si ça tombe dans les mauvaises oreilles, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis." refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Mais tu peux au moins penser à moi en tant que Tamashii."

Shou afficha un grand sourire.

"Ok!" fit-il. "Tu m'oublies pas, hein?"

-Aucun risque." réfuta-t-elle. "Tiens, en cas de problèmes, tu peux m'appeler à ce denden."

Elle lui donna un papier avec le numéro de son denden personnel et lui ébouriffa les cheveux à nouveau.

"Allez, je vais devoir y aller, je compte sur toi pour devenir danseur! Je viendrai te voir le jour où tu te produiras sur scène!"

-Tu veux pas rester un petit peu plus?" fit-il d'un air suppliant.

Elle eut un reniflement amusé et secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

"Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller sans moi." dit-elle. "Et puis, j'ai un rendez-vous très important à honorer, je dois absolument y aller. Continue de t'entraîner, aussi bien en danse qu'avec les autres mouvement que je t'ai montré, c'est d'accord?"

-Promis!"

Il regarda le bateau s'éloigner sur une vingtaine de mètres avant de courir dans l'eau, s'immergeant jusqu'au genoux.

"Oi! Tu te souviens de quand tu parlais de la quantité de force?!" hurla-t-il.

-Oui! Pourquoi?!"

-Essaie de diminuer la quantité d'encre!"

-Merci du conseil, Shou-sama!" remercia-t-elle.

-Arrête! Je suis plus un noble depuis que je suis au foyer!" protesta le gamin.

Tami éclata de rire et lui fit signe avant de se mettre à la barre. Le vent était fort, parfaite direction pour aller là où elle voulait.

Normalement il devait lui rester entre 3 et 4 jours de voyage, elle arriverait à peu près une semaine avant sa cible. Elle aurait le temps de prendre ses dispositions et de faire du repérage, de répéter son numéro et se fournir pour la seringue de soporifique afin de pouvoir fouiller tout son saoul.

Premières infos sur des hommes de Doffy, elle allait mettre le paquet.

* * *

 _-18 août 1517-_

Elle y était! Pile dans les temps en plus!

Mettant le pied à terre, elle amarra le _Keeper_ au port, contrairement à l'ordinaire. Cette île n'était pas sans loi, mais la mafia y régnait en maître. Si on trouvait son embarcation à l'écart, elle la retrouverait certainement réduite en cendre...

Bon! Le boss de cette île allait revenir entre 1 et 2 semaines à partir de maintenant, c'était un allié de la Family puisqu'il aidait à écouler la marchandise. D'ici là elle allait farfouiller pour savoir quel était son genre de femme et monter son numéro pour pouvoir l'atteindre...

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre, vous allez voir les talents d'Honey Trap de Tami~~~ Qui est hypé messieurs dames? :D**


	19. So quiet

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bon, je sais que j'ai dis pas de rythme, mais puisque j'ai quelque chose à poster, autant le faire, non? :3**

 **Lechaviolet : Merci beaucoup pour le fav, ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plaît! :)**

 **Zialema : Tant si t'es hypée, la suite est juste en dessous! \o/ Crois-moi que j'ai pensé à Bon Clay aussi ^^ Et oui, Tami est incorrigible, même si quelque chose la pousse à être comme ça...**

 **Shadowgear2 : Eh oui! De traîner avec Tami peut laisser des traces ^^**

* * *

 **La chanson utilisée est "Oh so quiet" de Bjork, enjoy! \o/**

* * *

 _-27 août 1517-_

Le tatouage de son dos nu était complètement camouflé, sa robe était très osée mais ce n'était ce qui allait l'arrêter. Sa perruque aubergine et son maquillage léger faisaient ressortir incroyablement fort ses lentilles bleu vif et elle était certaine que ça correspondait aux critères de la cible.

Sa tenue était une robe longue à l'arrière et plus courte vers l'avant, couleur corail un peu transparente qui laissait deviner des sous-vêtements plus sombre, histoire d'appâter un peu plus sa proie du soir.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de chaussures pour cette fois, ça ferait tâche avec le reste.

Dans la loge qu'on lui avait prêtée en tant que chanteuse d'un soir, elle attendit patiemment que son passage vienne. Son numéro était prêt, elle avait repéré les locaux et savait à coups sûr que l'homme à qui elle soutirerait ses infos serait assis juste devant la scène.

Un riche, méprisant et fan de ce genre de spectacle, pas bien difficile à deviner qu'il aurait réservé cet emplacement.

S'assurant qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait sur elle, elle continua à faire semblant de se pouponner jusqu'à ce qu'une serveuse vienne la chercher.

« Me voilà...» pensa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire carnassier dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Se cachant derrière les rideaux, elle attendit que la musique démarre. Les premières notes se lançant elle repoussa lentement le rideau et afficha un air timide qui n'était qu'à moitié simulé.

Qu'importe la raison derrière, chanter devant une foule restait stressant, et elle ne croyait pas au fait que ça changeait avec l'habitude.

Tami commença à s'avancer sur la scène, dévoilant une jambe de sous sa robe et se déplaçant avec lenteur et légèreté.

 _Shhhhh..._

 _It's. Oh. So quiet_

 _Shhhh... Shhhh...  
It's. Oh. So still_

 _Shhh... Shhh...  
You're all alone_

 _Shhh... Shhh...  
And so peaceful until..._

Son calme et la douceur de sa chanson laissa la place à un grand sourire et une voix puissante et assurée. Elle balaya la salle du regard en prenant soin d'adresser un clin d'œil à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

 _You fall in love  
Zing boom  
The sky up above  
Zing boom  
Is caving in  
Wow bam!  
You've never been so nuts about a guy  
You wanna laugh you wanna cry  
You cross your heart and hope to die_

Elle tourbillonna dans le but de faire lever la jupe de sa robe et dévoiler un peu plus ses jambes. Puis elle se remit droite, bougeant lentement et aussi gracieusement que possible pour rester dans le ton de la chanson.

 _'Til it's over and then_

 _Shhh... Shhh...  
It's nice and quiet_

 _Shhh... Shhh...  
But soon again_

 _Shhh... Shhh...  
Starts another big riot_

Avec le retour du passage énergique elle sauta de la scène et accorda quelques pas de danse, se rapprochant de quelques clients au hasard en usant de ses charmes pour attirer l'attention.

 _You blow a fuse  
Zing boom  
The devil cuts loose  
Zing boom  
So what's the use  
Wow bam!  
Of falling in love..._

Retour au calme, et adressa un regard langoureux à sa cible qui commençait à avoir un peu chaud alors qu'elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste plus qu'équivoque.

 _It's. Oh. So quiet  
It's. Oh. So still  
You're all alone  
And so peaceful until..._

En quelques pas, prenant bien soin de rouler des hanches, elle s'approcha du mafieux, s'arrêtant à un ou deux mètres pour ne pas alerter ses gardes du corps qui, de toute façon, étaient plus intéressés par elle que leur boss à l'instant. Dansant un peu en agitant bien ce qu'il fallait pour ces messieurs, histoire de faciliter davantage les choses.

 _You ring the bell  
Bim bam  
You shout and you yell  
Hi ho ho  
You broke the spell  
Gee. This is swell you almost have a fit  
This guy is "gorge" and i got hit  
There's no mistake this is it!_

Avec le cri qui marquait la fin du couplet, ayant prit la danse comme excuse pour s'approcher encore plus de la cible, elle profita du calme des prochaines paroles pour agir. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le mafieux et leva une main pour caresser sa joue.

 _'Til it's over and then  
It's nice and quiet_

 _Shhh... Shhh...  
But soon again_

 _Shhh... Shhh...  
Starts another big riot_

La fin de la chanson approchait, alors elle retourna sur la scène en prenant bien son temps pour se relever, passant ses main là où il fallait et attira l'attention de sa cible avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

 _You blow a fuse  
Zing boom  
The devil cuts loose  
Zing boom  
So what's the use  
Wow bam!  
Of falling in love_

Le dernier couplet, lentement elle rejoignit le rideau en marche arrière, repassant une longue mèche aubergine derrière son oreille et sans quitter le mafieux du regard. Elle prit le rideau comme si elle voulait se cacher derrière et avec un geste de l'index, invita l'homme à la rejoindre.

 _The sky caves in  
The devil cuts loose  
You blow blow blow blow blow your fuse_

 _Mmmmh~  
When you've fallen in love..._

Les dernière notes de la musique retentirent et le silence retomba le temps d'un instant alors qu'elle voyait sa cible se lever pour sortir de l'endroit avec entrain. Bingo!

 _Shhhhh..._

.

.

De retour dans sa loge, Tami vérifiait que sa perruque n'avait pas trop bougé pendant le show. Le moindre détail pouvait avoir son importance. Tout allait bien se passer, elle s'était entraînée, elle l'avait déjà fait, la nature des infos ne changeait rien, absolument rien, sinon son état d'esprit.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer, où ils sauraient qui elle était.

On frappa à la porte et elle cacha la seringue dans le décolleté de sa robe avant d'aller ouvrir. Pour l'instant les choses se présentaient bien puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des gardes du corps qui venait la chercher. Elle mit un châle sur ses épaules et suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche du cabaret.

"Vous voilà!" s'exclama joyeusement sa cible quand elle entra dans la chambre.

-Oui, me voilà..." répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

-J'ai parfaitement compris votre petit message, vous êtes comme tombée du ciel!"

-Vraiment?" fit-elle d'un air innocent.

Principe de l'Honey Trap: charmer sa victime et frapper quand elle s'y attend le moins. Technique autant utilisée en assassinat qu'en vol, faisant qu'il y avait 20% de chances que ce mec se méfie un peu.

C'était un membre éminent de la pègre, il y avait fort à parier qu'il tenterait quelque chose pour ne pas prendre de risques, ce qui était un bon réflexe, en partie...

"J'ai fais monter une bouteille de champagne, vous trinquerez bien avec moi?" demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Il indiqua de la main une table où trônait effectivement un seau de glaçons avec la bouteille ouverte dedans et deux verres déjà servis.

Bingo. Aucun doute qu'il avait mit quelque chose dans la coupe qu'il lui destinait. Néanmoins elle ne devait pas se montrer aussi méfiante, sans quoi il pourrait confirmer ses doutes plus vite que prévu.

Elle hocha la tête, gardant son sourire. Retenant sa respiration pour faire rougir ses joues, elle laissa l'homme la guider et l'asseoir à la table.

"Vous êtes un vrai gentleman!" gloussa-t-elle doucement en croisant sensuellement ses jambes.

-Vous me flattez, diva..." répondit-il en lui tendant son verre, un sourire suspect aux lèvres.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et trempa les lèvres dans le liquide sans jamais les ouvrir, bien que l'homme ne le vit pas, occupé à boire sa propre coupe. Profitant de son inattention, elle versa un peu du sien dans l'une des serviettes en tissus trônant sur la table et se mit à feindre une fatigue soudaine.

"Qu'est-ce que..." gémit-elle. "Comme c'est étrange..."

-Qu'y a-t'il?" s'étonna faussement l'homme. "Vous vous sentez mal?"

-Oui je... Vous m'en voyez navrée..." fit-elle en se relevant lentement.

Elle imita un chancellement et se raccrocha à la veste de sa cible pour ne pas tomber. Même sans le regarder clairement, elle pouvait sentir son sourire victorieux.

"Si vous êtes incapable de tenir debout, vous n'avez plus qu'à rester pour la nuit..." dit-il au creux de son oreille.

-Vous croyez..? Je ne voudrais pas déranger..."

-J'insiste!"

Il la supporta jusqu'au lit et l'allongea dessus pendant qu'elle faisait mine de se débattre. Puis il retira veste et cravate avant d'aller la surplomber en se léchant les babines.

Tami leva son regard fiévreux vers lui et mima une légère inquiétude.

"Ne... Vous y allez doucement?" lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix langoureuse.

Elle leva une main jusqu'à son décolleté, faisant mine de le tirer vers le bas pour le plus grand plaisir de l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle en sorte une seringue et la lui plante dans le cou pour y déverser son contenu.

Sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir ses gardes du corps, il tenta vainement de lutter contre l'inconscience et finalement, s'effondra sur elle.

Victoire pour Tami par K.O!

Elle poussa le type inconscient sur le côté, se relevant en poussant un soupir. La jeune fille essuya sa bouche pour éviter d'ingérer le produit versé dans le champagne et prit la serviette restante pour essuyer ses empreintes sur son verre. Elle enfila ses gants rouges en tissu pour s'emparer de la mallette restée dans un coin et fouiller son contenu.

Deux/trois documents qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'elle cherchait à la base et... Ah! Une boîte en bois avec un cadenas pour la vérouiller!

Elle retira le crochet qui maintenait la coiffure de sa perruque et entreprit de crocheter la serrure du cadenas, veillant à ne pas trop l'abîmer pour qu'on ne remarque pas l'effraction.

Dans le coffret il y avait effectivement les informations sur la Family.

Elle se permit un sourire victorieux même sans en avoir terminé. Il s'agissait de coordonnées qui devaient normalement indiquer l'emplacement des quelques bases du Paradis. À l'heure actuelle elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, mais ça devait forcément être ça, vus les précautions...

Son appareil photo était sur elle également, bien caché dans le bas de son dos.

" _Zoom out_."

Quand elle disait que c'était pratique!

Elle prit les pages en photo, toutes, au cas où ce serait utile, avant de les remettre dans l'ordre et les ranger soigneusement dans la boîte. Après avoir refermé le cadenas, elle remit les choses à leur place dans la mallette et replaça celle-ci dans son coin.

Bon, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait en à peine 1 heure, c'était plus simple que ce qu'elle pensait, mais tout n'était pas encore joué... Il fallait qu'elle dégage d'ici vite fait avant que les gardes du corps ne se rendent compte que quelque chose clochait.

Voyons voir... La chambre se trouvait au troisième étage de l'hôtel sauf erreur de sa part... Bien évidemment, sortir par la porte n'était pas une option donc...

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour jauger la hauteur.

Bon, vu la distance entre le bâtiment et l'arbre, elle pourrait pas sauter... Par contre une gouttière lui faisait de l'œil à sa droite!

Elle fit un nœud avec la jupe de sa robe et passa les jambes au-dessus du battant pour arriver sur les tuiles du morceau de toit.

Trois pas et elle y était.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière jusqu'à terre et se mit à courrir. Elle devait rejoindre le _Keeper_ et s'en aller immédiatement.

Désormais elle avait un début, des pistes plus solides que jamais à explorer pendant son périple dans le Paradis.

Et surtout, ces informations si précieuses sur la Family, qui leur permettait d'avancer à Law et elle.

Depuis ses 12 ans elle travallait avec acharnement pour toujours s'améliorer, que ce soit en combat ou en comédie, et elle venait d'accomplir la première mission ayant vraiment de l'importance à ses yeux.

Pas de nom, pas d'empreintes, pas de traces, juste l'image qu'elle avait créé de la chanteuse qu'elle avait incarnée. Aucun moyen de connaître sa véritable identité ni son but.

Elle avait réussi, ni plus ni moins et son vrai travail pourrait commencer dès qu'elle aurait développé les copies de document et établit à quoi correspondaient les coordonnées.

L'embarcation était en vue. Elle grimpa à bord en affichant un sourire de malade dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarasser et mit immédiatement le moteur en route. La jeune fille quitta donc l'île en prenant une direction au hasard. Pour le coup, elle attendrait d'être assez éloignée pour faire une pause, puis elle reprendrait le log pose pour suivre ses indications.

.

.

S'étant changée pour être plus à l'aise, et surtout moins reconnaissable, Tami se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau pour voir si elle avait encore de quoi développer ses photos.

Bingo! Mais ça allait devoir attendre la nuit, sinon elles seraient trop exposées à la lumière, forçant la jeune fille au repos et à faire preuve de patience avec une difficultée inhabituelle.

* * *

 _-2 septembre 1517-_

Quelques îles seulement, mais elle les avait toutes.

Les bases alliées ou appartenant directement à la Family. En poussant un peu les recherches et la pêche aux infos, elle pourrait savoir lesquelles seraient les plus intéressantes à visiter.

Mais avant ça, elle devait laisser un message pour Law, histoire qu'il sache qu'elle ne s'était pas faite avoir.

Elle attrapa donc un morceau de papier encore vierge et réfléchit à quoi rédiger pendant quelques secondes.

"Le Sablier indique au Coeur qu'il a ce qu'il lui faut pour quelques années de plus."

Dès que possible, elle le remettrait à un New Coo pour qu'il soit publié dans le prochain journal. En attendant, elle méritait bien un peu de repos... Après trois jours à potasser dans les bouquins de recensement des îles, ceux sur la navigation, et en prenant en compte qu'elle y avait passé la nuit aussi, elle avait assez donné de sa personne pour le moment.

Elle mourrait d'envie de passer le reste de la journée bien au chaud dans le lit du _Keeper_...

* * *

 **Soooo... Est-ce que j'ai répondu à vos attentes, sur ce coup-là?**

 **Je sais pas vraiment me juger parce que c'est la première scène de ce genre que j'écris ^^**

 **Enfin bref! Je vous dis à la prochaine~~**


	20. Amoureux transi

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ^^**

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, ce chapitre là, donc si la qualité vous semble moins bonne, c'est dommage mais normal...**

 **Zialema : Ah ben pas grave pour Jessica Rabbit, je trouvais juste que c'était un peu trop fait alors j'ai changé un peu le truc ^^ Ace est parti bouder? :3**

* * *

 _-13 novembre 1517-_

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

 _Katcha._

"Moshi moshi?" fit Tami, tout juste réveillée en réprimant un baillement.

-Je requiers vos services. »

-... D'où appelez-vous?"

-Depuis cette île. »

-So ka... Je suis loin de cette île pour l'instant, dans un peu plus d'une semaine, je pourrai y être."

-Je ne bougerai pas, dans ce cas. J'ai hâte de vous rencontrer. »

* * *

 _-23 novembre 1517-_

Le _Keeper_ était en vue de Nameless.

Tami était un peu nerveuse sous son déguisement. Son premier gros client l'attendait là-bas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'est le genre de chose qu'elle voyait en face.

L'embarcation amarra à l'écart, encore une fois, et comme la dernière fois elle attacha la chaîne à un arbre avant de s'éloigner de là. Normalement on l'attendait au niveau des ruines, à l'écart des zones bondées.

La jeune fille avait pris ses précautions, Shidare sous la peau et vu qu'elle savait enfin créer des objets à peu près tangibles, elle courrait encore moins de risques qu'avant. Elle chemina tranquillement jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où l'attendait un type en cape.

Le visage dissimulé par l'ombre de sa capuche, il sortit une rose blanche de son vêtement, signe qu'il avait indiqué pour la rencontre.

"On va pouvoir discuter." conclut la jeune fille. "En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

-Il y a... Quelqu'un... Quelqu'un que je cherche depuis des années."

Eh ben... Il en faisait, du mystère. Néanmoins elle se contenta d'écouter, ne cherchant pas à le presser, pas plus qu'elle n'avait l'intention d'expédier l'affaire comme ça.

"Je pense que cette personne se fait passer pour morte, non elle a juste... Disparue, parce qu'elle cherche à ce qu'on ne la retrouve pas pendant qu'elle vit tranquillement sur une île quelconque."

Il sortit une photo et la lui présenta.

Une femme souriante aux longs cheveux dorés, portant un bébé dans ses bras.

"Son vrai nom est Oris Sanny, mon épouse." précisa-t-il. "Je suis né noble, puis j'ai été accusé à tort et forcé de fuir i ans. Pour qu'on arrête de la harceler et de la menacer à propos de l'endroit où je pouvais être, elle a prit la fuite avec notre fille. Maintenant que je le peux enfin, je voudrais la rejoindre et pouvoir reprendre notre vie là où elle s'est arrêtée."

Pour prouver ses dires, il sortit une lettre de sous sa cape et la lui tendit. La jeune fille lut rapidement, Sanny prévenait son mari s'il se montrait chez eux après son départ et lui faisait part de son plan sans pour autant lui dire où elle comptait aller.

"Donc vous voulez que je la localise pour vous?"

-C'est exact. Je vous serai infiniment reconnaissant si vous pouviez me dire où elle se cache..."

Bien qu'elle ne demandait qu'à croire cet homme sur parole, elle refusait d'être complètement naïve et joua le bénéfice du doute. Elle la chercherait, lui parlerait pour se faire sa propre idée de cette affaire, et selon le résultat, elle donnerait ou non, les infos à son client.

"Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je ne peux pas garantir de résultats rapides." déclara-t-elle. "Il va vous falloir être patient et si je ne peux pas avoir de quoi vous contacter, alors je vous conseillerais de ne pas trop vous éloigner de Nameless."

-Voici mes coordonnées, appelez-moi dès que vous saurez où elle est, s'il vous plaît."

* * *

 _-10 décembre 1517-_

Bien entendu, chercher une personne en particulier avait été un vrai casse-tête, mais elle avait fini par chopper quelques rumeurs au vol. L'île choisie comme pied à terre par Sanny était éloigné de Nameless, environ 15 jours de voyage.

Restait à la jeune fille d'éclaircir cette affaire, histoire d'être certaine qu'elle n'allait pas faire une grave erreur. Tami se dirigea donc vers l'adresse que quelques passants lui avaient donné. Sanny était justement devant la vieille baraque qu'elle avait pu avoir et tentait de réparer la porte qui pendait sur ses gonds.

"Ohayo?" fit la pirate.

La blonde se retourna, de légères cernes sous les yeux par rapport à la photo, mais c'était bien elle.

"Besoin d'aide?" proposa Tami.

-Je veux bien, merci."

La porte fut replacée correctement en quelques minutes. C'est sûr qu'à deux, c'était bien plus facile.

"Est-ce que je peux vous parler? "demanda encore la pirate. "Seule à seule?"

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

"Si ce que j'entends ne me plaît pas, je vous mets à la porte." menaça-t-elle avant de s'écarter du passage pour la laisser entrer.

-Marché conclu." fit Tami en entrant. "Oris Sanny-san, c'est le nom que m'a donné celui qui se dit votre mari."

-Il est vivant?!"

Sanny sembla à la fois surprise, heureuse et inquiète.

"Je n'ai pas vu son visage, il a pris soin de se cacher, néanmoins, il m'a donné cette photo pour que je vous retrouve..."

Elle posa la photo sur la table.

"Et m'a montré une lettre que vous avez laissé à son intention. Il ne croit pas à votre mort à toutes les deux et cherche à vous retrouver." expliqua-t-elle. "Raison pour laquelle il a fait appel à moi."

La blonde ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Oris Joseph... Mon époux né noble..." murmura-t-elle. "J'étais la fille d'une fermière, vous savez..."

Elle afficha un sourire amer.

"J'ai jamais su pourquoi il m'avait choisie à une autre noble, mais la famille a voulu se venger... Je le croyais mort pendant sa fuite... Et j'apprends qu'il est vivant..."

-Il m'a dit qu'un mot pouvait prouver qui il était."

-Comment ça?" s'étonna la blonde.

-Sablé."

La femme ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis rougit légèrement, les yeux larmoyants.

"C'est lui..."

Tami afficha un sourire.

Une chose était sûre, ces deux-là, qu'ils soient de classes sociales différentes ou pas, ils s'aimaient. Elle sortit son denden et composa le numéro de son client, avant de tendre le combiné à Sanny.

« Moshi moshi? »

-... Joseph?" tenta la blonde.

« ... Sanny... Ma chère et tendre... »

Eurg... Les choses commençaient à virer au rose bonbon, pas la tasse de thé de la pirate, merci bien. Avant qu'ils ne passent des heures à s'extasier sur le fait d'entendre la voix de l'autre, elle décida d'y mettre son grain de sel.

"Je crois que j'ai fais mon boulot." fit-elle.

« Et même bien plus! Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant! » s'extasia l'homme. « Ma chérie, où te trouve-tu? »

La conversation tourna à toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel de l'amour cul-cul la praline et Tami se dit que même pour un couple, ils étaient un peu trop poétiques à chaque phrase envers l'autre...

Finalement, entre deux dizaines de mots doux, Sanny donna les coordonnées de l'île à son mari qui promit de les rejoindre au plus vite.

« Vous revenez sur Nameless pour vos honoraires? » demanda-t-il à Tami après ça.

-Hm... Non, ça me prendrait une quinzaine de jour pour revenir, or, je pense que vous rêvez de sauter dans le premier bateau qui mène jusqu'ici, je me trompe?"

« Pas du tout, je suis impatient de retrouver ma famille. »

-J'ai de l'argent de côté." objecta Sanny. "Peut-être pas la somme que vous pourriez espérer, mais c'est ça ou devoir attendre deux semaines avant de repartir..."

-Un point pour la dame." accorda la pirate avec un sourire en coin. "Cette solutoin vous va, Oris-san?"

« Je... Bien. Faisons ainsi.»

Après une vingtaine de mots d'amour supplémentaires, ils finirent par raccrocher et Tami se dit qu'elle préfèrerait être mal payée plutôt que de supporter ça en direct live pour avoir son salaire...

* * *

 _-15 décembre 1517-_

Le _Keeper_ accosta sur une île couverte de neige, rendant Tami nostalgique. Cora-san tombait encore plus souvent avec la neige, c'en était ridicule, comme toujours, et ça le faisait rire aussi.

La jeune fille se rappelait de la seule fois où c'était elle qui avait glissé sur une plaque de glace et qu'en voulant la rattraper, ils avaient fini par former un tas humais tous les trois, grâce à la maladresse du blond. Ce souvenir la fit rire un peu, chassant la mélancolie. S'il y avait une chose qu'il leur avait laissé, c'était son sourire, alors elle n'avait pas à déprimer pour si peu.

Les paysages blancs étaient magnifiques. Beaucoup de forêt, encore une fois, mais cette fois il s'agissait essentiellement de sapins.

Tami s'habilla chaudement, enfilant des bottes fourrées avant de sortir. Elle était peut-être plus à l'aise pieds nus, mais elle n'était pas folle! Les chaussures ne la dérangeaient pas tant que ça en temps normal et elle avait tout sauf envie de se taper une pneumonie, quand bien même le meilleur médecin du monde pouvait se trouver sur cette île!

Par contre, avec la couche de vêtements, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de rentrer Shidare dans sa peau, ce serait impossible de ressortir l'arme rapidement si elle avait des ennuis. Le nodachi sur l'épaule, elle partit donc en quête d'une ville ou d'un village pour se réapprovisionner. Il devait bien y en avoir un dans le coin...

Passant près d'une demi-heure à cheminer dans la neige au hasard, elle arriva en haut d'une corniche où effectivement un village se détachait en contrebas. Donc il lui fallait descendre pour la rejoindre... Super...

Tami fit demi-tour, dans le but de trouver un accès quand une plaque de verglas décida d'accélérer les choses. La jeune fille glissa sur la glace, fit quelques roulades et s'étala en bas, dans la neige dont elle était aussi recouverte désormais.

"Ite-te-te-te..." grimaça-t-elle en se relevant. "J'espère que personne n'a vu ça..."

Elle testa ses membres pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, pas de trauma crânien non plus, juste quelques bleus en perspective, donc. Au moins... Elle était en bas...

Retirant tant bien que mal la neige de ses vêtements, elle se rapprocha des abords du village.

S'ils avaient un temple, elle en profiterait peut-être... Après tout, le lendemain serait un jour spécial.

Entrant dans le premier commerce qu'elle trouva, elle s'approcha du comptoir en regardant autour d'elle.

"Bienvenue oujo-san!" salua le vendeur. "Ici on trouve tout le tissus de lin que vous pourriez vouloir! Parfait pour la couture et le rembourrage! On a aussi du coton, un peu de soie, il suffit de demander!"

Tami le remercia d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire poli. Bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé où elle allait, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de jeter un œil... Elle alla flâner dans les rayons de différents tissus, dont tous ceux destinés au rembourrage de manteau ou tout autre vêtement ou meuble.

Par contre, pas de fourrure, ce qui était assez étonnant.

"Excusez-moi, vous avez un temple sur l'île?" finit-elle par demander.

-Non, vous m'en voyez navré, nous ne sommes pas très croyants, dans le coin." s'excusa le vendeur.

-Iie, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne comptais pas là-dessus." éluda-t-elle. "Je peux vous poser une autre questions?"

-Bien entendu."

-Simple curiosité, pourquoi il n'y a pas de fourrure dans votre boutique?"

Le visage du quarantenaire se froissa en une mine contrarié et sévère.

"Parce que je refuse d'en acheter et d'en vendre." répondit-il sèchement. "Le braconnage fait bien trop de dégâts dans le coin pour que je l'encourage."

-Oh... Je vois..." balbutia-t-elle. "Pardon d'avoir demandé."

Elle quitta la boutique sans un mot de plus, cherchant après d'autres commerces et trouva finalement de quoi refaire ses réserves de provisions.

"Vous n'allez pas les porter sur votre dos, mam'zelle?" fit le marchand baraqué qui tenait l'endroit.

-Je peux!" répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, tous les sacs empilés sur ses épaules.

-Il est où votre bateau?"

-Euh... Sur la côte... Ouest, si je ne m'abuse..." réfléchit-elle.

-Ben dans ce cas je peux vous livrer tout ça! C'est qu'avec les grosses neiges qu'on a ici, c'est facile de tomber et je préfère éviter les accidents! Surtout qu'il y a des gars pas très nets dans le coin en ce moment...

-Je sais me défendre, vous en faites pas."

Après un débat acharné, Tami poussa un soupir et finit par accorder le point à l'homme qui commença à charger les sacs sur un traineau.

La jeune fille sortit donc de là et partit en quête d'un autre genre de boutique, une quincaillerie ou quelque chose du genre. De base elle voulait profiter du temple pour acheter quelques bougies, mais puisqu'il n'y en avait pas...

.

.

Bon, après avoir fait le tour du village, elle n'en avait pas vu... Merde, elle aurait dû prévoir le coup avant...

C'était pas très grave, mais elle aurait quand même voulu le faire cette année encore...

"Mattaku... J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là..." soupira-t-elle en se faisant un facepalm.

-Ce ne sont pas de jolis mots dans la bouche d'une jeune fille." pointa quelqu'un dans son dos.

Elle se retourna pour voir une vieille dame emmitoufflée qui la regardait.

"Sumimasen, oba-san." s'excusa la pirate, cherchant à ne pas offenser un autre habitant de cette île.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse?" fit la grand-mère en affichant un sourire, visiblement satisfaite.

-Je cherche un endroit où me procurer des bougies, pour refaire les réserves de mon bateau."

-Si ce n'est que ça..."

Elle fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre et avança d'un pas énergique pour quelqu'un de son âge et de sa taille.

"Vous restez combien de temps?" demanda-t-elle.

-Je compte rester à terre demain, sinon j'attendrai que le log se recharge, je ne sais pas encore."

-Vous venez d'arriver?"

-C'est ça."

-Alors si je ne me trompe pas... Normalement vous pourrez partir dès demain soir." déclara la grand-mère. "Je suis curieuse sur ce qui vous pousse à rester ici..."

Elle tourna la tête pour la regarder de ses yeux bleus sombres et la jeune fille eut l'impression d'être passée au rayon X. Ces raisons la regardaient, pourtant.

"Je suis un peu fatiguée, la navigation a été dure pour arriver, avec la diminution des réserves." mentit-elle.

-Et la vraie raison?"

Tami écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle mentait?

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre.

-Personne que tu ne dois craindre." sourit la grand-mère.

* * *

 **Maa... Quelle grand-mère bien mystérieuse :D**


	21. Un 16 décembre

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude!**

 **Certes, j'ai mis peu de temps à l'écrire et le poster, mais pour tout vous avouer j'ai pas mal pédalé dans la semoule ^^**

 **Merci à Barukku-sama pour le follow/fav :)**

 **Shadowgear2 : Oui, c'est une chouette mamie :3**

 **Zialema : Tu as raison sur le fait que ce n'est pas Drum. Quand à la grand-mère... J'ai bien aimé la faire en mode mystérieuse, mais elle est assez différente de Kureha, en espérant ne pas décevoir tes attentes à son sujet :3**

 **Enfin bref! Je suis contente d'avoir pu compléter ce chapitre et le poster aussi rapidement! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tami se fit la réflexion que son journal de bord allait être vite rempli... Cette vieille dame pouvait savoir la vérité à son sujet et malgré tout... C'était étrange, parce que quelque chose la poussait à lui faire confiance, elle ne savait pourquoi.

Est-ce que pour autant elle lui dirait?

"Je ne te forcerai pas à répondre." fit la dame. "Je veux seulement éviter que nous ayons plus d'ennuis. Les braconniers sont bien assez..."

Encore cette histoire de braconniers? C'était si grave que ça?

"Non, je ne cherche pas à causer plus de problèmes." assura-t-elle. "Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur cette île?"

-Cette île fait partie d'un archipel qui forme un tout. Ce tout est fait de quatre îles qui comportent chacune une saison éternelle." expliqua la grand-mère. "Aussi insensé que ça puisse paraître aux voyageurs."

La pirate retint un sifflement appréciateur. Donc ici, c'était l'hiver, pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient en plein mois de décembre, mais toute l'année!

"Donc je devine que les fruits et légumes, plus les plantes qui servent à faire du tissus, viennent des autres îles de l'archipel?"

-Tout juste." sourit la vieille. "Le troc est d'usage entre les quatre saisons, l'argent gagné par le tourisme et la vente sert à échanger avec le reste du monde et les visiteurs, tout simplement. Nous ne dépendons pas de la Marine, puisque nous avons notre propre milice et que les productions sont distribuées équitablement en échange de leur travail."

-So ka... La vie semble plus simple qu'ailleurs..."

-Nous ne cherchons pas à écraser les autres pour s'élever, cohabiter nous suffit."

Cohabitation... C'était donc ça, les gens cohabitaient au lieu de se battre, c'était un archipel entier où les gens semblaient simplement heureux de vivre.

"Est-ce que ce n'est qu'une apparence?" souffla la pirate.

-Non, je peux te l'assurer. Même si je vis à l'écart, je sais comment les choses fonctionnent."

Elle s'arrêta et désigna une boutique tellement discrète que la pirate ne l'avait en réalité pas remarquée.

"L'enseigne est tombée de la façade hier soir, ce cher Norbert n'a pas encore eu le temps de la réparer." indiqua la vieille.

-So ka... Arigatou oba-san"

Tami s'inclina en guise de salut et entra dans la quincaillerie, cherchant après les bougies. Et... Elles étaient pour le moins... Jolies, mais ça ne donnait pas envie de les faire brûler...

"Bienvenue à vous! " fit joyeusement une voix, la faisant sursauter.

-Euh... Ohayo..." répondit-elle mollement.

-Oh, pardon, mauvais réflexe... J'ai tendance à faire peur aux clients sans le vouloir..."

Le trentenaire qui tenait l'endroit semblait en plein conflit intérieur... Ce type était un peu fou, il fallait croire... Tami avait l'impression d'en rencontrer souvent depuis quelques temps.

* * *

 _Ailleurs, le capitaine des Long Silver fut pris d'un éternuement tonitruant et tomba à l'eau. Le pauvre Paffer dû aller le repêcher sous les rires de Brocoll et Blaze._

* * *

"Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier?" demanda plus calmement le vendeur.

-Euh... Oui, des bougies" répondit-elle.

-Ces bougies-là ne conviennent pas?" fit-il poliment. "Mon frère travaille beaucoup pour les faire, jetez un œil et qui sait, vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose qui vous plaît."

Le grand sourire qu'il affichait était un peu trop lumineux pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple suggestion. Nan, elle voyait plutôt la chose en un "pitié, regardez ce qu'il fait et dites que c'est beau", particulièrement gênant.

"D'accord... Mais il me faut quand même des bougies..." accorda-t-elle. "Enfin, des bougies classiques..."

Elle se retint d'ajouter "et utilisables", ayant la forte impression que ça pourrait vexer ce type un peu trop joyeux. Autant les bougies qu'elle avait devant les yeux étaient très belles et précises, autant elles ne brûleraient pas très bien, vu les drôles de formes que certaines avaient...

Mais bon, elle pouvait concéder que celles qui ressemblaient à quelque chose étaient sympas. Le temps que le tenancier alla chercher les bougies normales dans sa réserve, elle s'amusa un peu à regarder et en trouva une assez bien faite en forme de plume noire qui ne pouvait pas tenir debout, à moins d'utiliser un support.

...

Pourquoi pas, ça lui correspondait bien, après tout.

"Et voilà! Un lot de bougies classique!" fit Norbert en revenant, posant la boîte sur son comptoir. "Autre chose?"

-... Hai. Je vais prendre celle-ci en plus."

-Ah! Je savais bien que vous en trouveriez une à votre goût!"

Elle posa la plume/bougie à côté du lot et paya le vendeur qui emballa joyeusement le tout. Sortant de la quincaillerie, elle se dirigea en direction du _Keeper_. Très franchement, même si la neige était magnifique et tout ça, elle en avait assez eu pour aujourd'hui...

Marcher là-dedans était un peu fatiguant, surtout avec la pente dont elle était tombée et qu'elle devait remonter. Sans compter qu'elle rêvait d'un bon chocolat chaud, bien à l'abri, avec ses bouquins, ses dessins et peut-être aussi ses documents de boulot.

* * *

 _-16 décembre 1517-_

Quand Tami se réveilla ce matin-là, elle serait bien restée tranquillement au chaud dans son lit, mais elle avait à faire. Ce jour était différent, elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber son petit rituel juste à cause du froid.

Elle repoussa donc la couverture en frissonnant et se dépêcha de passer par la salle de bain avant d'enfiler des vêtements chauds. Un café brûlant dans les mains, elle regardait l'extérieur où la neige était tombée pendant la nuit.

Au moment de sortir, elle emmena avec elle son journal de bord, la bougie/plume et de quoi l'allumer, ainsi que Shidare au cas où. Suivant le même chemin que la veille, elle arriva à la pente où elle était tombée la veille et changea de cap pour s'éloigner du village.

Elle avait besoin d'un endroit un peu plus tranquille, si possible. Alors elle s'aventura dans la forêt de sapins, profitant du presque silence qu'elle respectait presque religieusement.

C'était juste... paisible.

Malgré le froid et l'effort de marcher dans une couche de neige qui arrivait aux mollets, elle se sentait bien. Parfois un coup de vent ou un petit animal agitait un peu les branches des arbres. Peut-être que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais l'endroit aurait sans parut mort et pesant s'il n'y avait pas eu ce détail.

Combien de temps elle avait marché, elle en était pas vraiment sûre, mais la zone touffue d'où se dégageait un minuscule cours d'eau lui semblait assez bien. L'eau en question était miraculeusement dans un état liquide, brisant un peu le silence avec ses clapotis.

Tami s'installa devant un grand sapin, assise en tailleur. Elle déposa Shidare à côté d'elle, gardant l'arme dans son champ de vision, puis sortit la plume de cire pour la planter dans la neige devant elle, à quelques centimètres du tronc.

C'était le 16 décembre.

Avec les évènements de l'époque, elle n'avait pas de date précise, mais comme ils en étaient à la mi-décembre, elle avait choisi le jour pile au milieu.

Depuis le départ de Law pour la Grand Line, elle avait adopté ce rituel dont elle ne parlait à personne. Autant parce que c'était très personnel, que parce qu'elle se sentait aussi stupide que mieux quand elle le faisait mais... C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle en avait besoin.

La jeune fille alluma la bougie avec son briquet, puis joignit ses mains et adressa une prière silencieuse.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle resta quelques secondes à fixer la flamme dansante, comme hypnotisée.

Finalement, elle sortit son journal de bord pour l'avoir sous la main.

"Ohayo, Cora-san." sourit-elle, toujours aussi peu sûre d'elle, comme chaque année. "C'est Tami... Je ne sais toujours pas si tu m'entends, mais tu sais comment ça marche... Parce que si tu m'entends, je sais que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles, alors..."

Poussant un soupir dépité, elle attendit quelques secondes. Elle se sentait idiote, mais elle continuerait...

Et elle commença à raconter quelques moments drôles ou importants de l'année qu'elle venait de passer. Quand elle faisait ça, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il était là à l'écouter. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait parfaitement le visualiser face à elle, son éternelle cigarette aux lèvres, avec son sourire calme, à ricaner et à rire de ses péripéties.

Elle lui parla de la visite à Roger, avec le selfie dans le dos de Smoker, la rencontre avec Gol D. Ann, le passage de la Red Line.

Puis l'escale à Jaya, la rencontre avec les Long Silver et Littlejon, l'épisode assez comique de quand elle avait mordu dans son Akuma no Mi malgré elle, la mise en place de son système pour les clients. Et puis sa mission si importante où elle avait réussi à piéger le mafieux, même le phénomène qu'était le couple de son premier client.

Quand elle pensait oublier quelque chose, elle ouvrait son journal pour y jeter un œil et rectifier les détails flous ou tout simplement oubliés.

La bougie étant épaisse, la cire ne fondait pas aussi rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et vu la longueur, alors elle avait encore le temps.

"Et tu sais, j'ai enfin pu revoir Law..."

Son sourire était plus serein. Le doute disparaissait toujours au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait, chaque année c'était la même chose, ça ne changeait pas.

"Il va bien, il a vraiment changé, mais surtout au niveau de l'apparence. Son bouc et ses tatouages sont classes et je me doute qu'ils ont une signification particulière. Ah, et il réserve le torse pour quand on pourra vraiment battre le plumeau. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est toujours le même que tu as connu. Ou plutôt... Pas tout à fait, mais de la bonne façon."

Elle se laissa aller à un ricanement en repensant à ces deux jours passés avec lui.

"Maintenant, il est bien entouré. Il a des nakamas sur qui compter, ça m'a beaucoup rassuré de le savoir. Tu sais comment il est... Et puis figure-toi qu'il a un sacré succès avec les femmes! C'est un vrai tombeur!" rit-elle encore. "Je peux comprendre, parce que même objectivement, Law est beau gosse. Moi... Je me sens pas l'envie de draguer pour d'autres raisons que le boulot... Franchement, pour le moment ça m'intéresse pas, peut-être dans quelques années, quand le plan sera fait ou même quand Doffy sera hors d'état de nuire, je sais pas..."

Tami poussa un soupir et resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

"Brisée se manifeste plus en ce moment... Sauf quand j'ai croisé ton frère, évidemment. D'un côté, ça me rassure, mais de l'autre, je sais qu'elle est toujours là... Et puis, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec mon corps. Des fois j'ai une impression bizarre au réveil et ça disparaît aussi vite que c'est venu, je n'y comprends rien. Je sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter, j'espère que c'est pas grand-chose..."

Regardant la flamme toujours aussi dansante, elle se mordit la lèvre. Qu'avait-elle d'autre à lui dire?

"Tu me manques..." souffla-t-elle finalement.

Fin de son petit rituel. La bougie en avait encore pour un petit moment avant d'être complètement fondue. Elle ramena ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras pour poser son menton dessus, fixant la petite flamme d'un regard mélancolique. Peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais elle sursauta un peu en sentant une légère caresse sur sa tête.

"Pff..." souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Que ce soit son esprit qui la fasse délirer ou Cora-san qui soit vraiment là et veuille la réconforter, le résultat fut qu'elle se sentit mieux.

 _Pouf_.

Elle se releva d'un bond et prit Shidare en main, sur ses gardes.

"Ara... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici."

-... Oba-san?"

La grand-mère de la veille dégagea la neige qui venait apparemment de lui tomber dessus depuis un arbre et afficha un léger sourire.

"Tu ne devrais pas rester aussi longtemps dehors, surtout si tu ne bouges pas." dit-elle en pointant les reste de la bougie qui continuait de brûler.

Tami ne répondit pas. Ce qu'elle faisait ne regardait pas la vieille, et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là en premier lieu?

"J'habite derrière la colline, là-bas, tu ne viendrais pas te réchauffer un peu?"

... Louuuuche.

Mais encore une fois, cette drôle de vieille lui inspirait confiance, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Et puis, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait vraiment à geler...

.

.

"Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui." fit remarquer la dame.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter..." répondit-elle d'un air indifférent.

-Ou à me raconter, je me trompe?"

Tch. Encore une fois?

Quoique... Non, en fait c'était assez simple à interpréter...

"Ne..." l'interpela-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. "Pourquoi est-ce que je vous fait confiance?"

-Je ne sais pas. Tu l'as décidé par toi-même." répondit la grand-mère. "Mon Akuma no Mi ne m'aide qu'à détecter les mensonges."

-... Je m'en doutais pour le fruit, mais..." fit pensivement la jeune fille. "Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas aussi son effet, cette confiance?"

La dame haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être, je n'ai jamais su de quel fruit il s'agissait exactement et je n'ai pas cherché à explorer ses capacités." accorda-t-elle.

Elles arrivèrent devant un petit chalet et la vieille ouvrit la porte, invitant Tami à entrer.

"Tu veux bien allumer la cheminée, s'il te plaît?" demanda la vieille. "Je vais aller faire chauffer un peu de lait."

-Pas de problème."

La pirate regarda les quelques bûches sèches rangées dans l'espace sous la cheminée et en prit deux pour les mettre dans le foyer. Elle attrapa les vieux journaux entassés sur le côté qui servaient visiblement à ça et roula les pages en boule pour les mettre un peu partout autour et entre les bûches, avant d'allumer le tout avec son briquet.

Bientôt, un beau feu crépitant joyeusement s'éleva et la chaleur réconfortante des flammes commença à se répandre dans la pièce.

"Ne, oba-san." fit Tami quand la grand-mère revint avec deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau. "Comment vous vous appelez?"

-Tout le monde ici me surnomme "Majo", à cause de mon pouvoir qui paraît comme de la magie aux enfants." sourit-elle. "Une vieille plaisanterie que nous partageons. Mais tu peux m'appeler Karin. Et toi?"

La pirate prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Cette dame lui inspirait confiance, et pouvait savoir si elle lui mentait.

Malgré ça, depuis le début, elle n'a montré aucune intention hostile, alors pourquoi pas.

"Tamashii-desu." répondit-elle finalement. "Mais pour certaines raisons, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Brisée en public."

-Des ennuis avec ton nom?" devina Karin.

-Hai. Je pense que vous avez remarqué qu'il n'est pas commun. Raison pour laquelle les mauvaises personnes pourraient très vite me reconnaître."

-So ka."

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus que le crépitement du feu, puis Tami laissa parler sa curiosité.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vivez à l'écart?" fit-elle. "De ce que j'ai vu hier, pourtant, vous vous entendez bien avec tout le monde..."

-Le calme." répondit la grand-mère. "J'aime l'atmosphère tranquille des collines et de la forêt. Tout simplement."

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que c'était. Combien de fois Law et elle avaient préféré les bois pour camper...

"Et pour être totalement franche, c'est ici que je suis née, que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne me vois pas ailleurs que dans cette maison, quoi qu'en dise mes enfants."

-Ils ne veulent pas que vous restiez ici?"

-Iie, ils aimeraient que j'aille en maison de retraite sur une autre saison de l'archipel." expliqua-t-elle. "Je sais bien qu'ils ont raison, mais je préfère rester ici, chez moi. Et je suis têtue!"

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Tami qui afficha un sourire amusé.

Oui, décidément un dame pas comme les autres, que cette Karin. Parcourant la pièce du regard, ses yeux accrochèrent une sorte de flûte en forme de "Y".

"Ano... Cet instrument sur le mur..." fit-elle, curieuse.

-Un duduk." sourit Karin. "Mon père en jouait le soir, c'est un bel instrument avec un très joli son, mais je n'ai jamais été très douée. Ma fille aînée s'en sort mieux que moi, c'est certain."

-So ka..."

.

.

Tami avait passé un agréable moment avec Karin, mais elle était censée partir le lendemain. Elle quitta donc la maison pour rentrer au _Keeper_.

Le crépuscule commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez, donc la jeune fille estimait avoir assez tardé.

Petit bémol, cependant, c'est d'être aussi pressée pour ne pas se perdre en pleine nuit, couplé au fait d'être sur de la neige et... De la glace.

Raison pour laquelle, s'énervant pour s'être trompée de chemin et faire demi-tour avec des gestes brusques, elle glissa une nouvelle fois et redescendit de la colline où elle était en tombant.

"K'sou... Ite-te-te..." jura-t-elle en se relevant. "C'est pourtant pas moi qui suis maladroite."

Elle tâta son crâne et constata qu'elle s'était ouverte à la base des cheveux, sans doute sur une pierre dans sa chute. Néanmoins, rien d'alarmant, puisque le sang s'arrêtait déjà.

Sinon, pas d'autres bobos à déclarer.

Elle avait une sacrée chance, quand même...

La jeune fille se remit debout et regardant autour d'elle... Elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Un loup étendu dans la neige était prit dans un piège qui lui avait presque arraché la patte. Un louveteau s'agitait tout autour, laissant penser que l'animal mal en point était la mère du petit...

La vision serrait le cœur de la pirate. Le bébé poussait des petits jappements plaintifs en essayant de faire bouger la louve. Tout portait à croire que la pauvre était morte... Pauvre bête... Et pauvre petite chose...

"Oi! Les gars! On a une prise!" s'écria une voix d'homme, non loin.

Celui qu'elle identifia comme l'un des braconniers dont les habitants de l'île parlaient tant eut un sifflement appréciateur.

"On a même le petit en bonus! Un paquet de fric sur pattes!"

Tami se mordit la lèvre. Si elle voulait partir le lendemain, il faudrait qu'elle le puisse... Mais cette petite bête aurait affaire aux braconniers... Que faire?

Law lui disait toujours qu'elle avait un cœur trop faible... Qu'il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse pour éviter certains ennuis, peut-être qu'elle pourrait éviter de se battre pour rentrer et mettre les voiles...

Les braconniers arrivèrent auprès du bébé qui défendait le corps de sa mère et il fut soulevé par la peau du coup, poussant un japement de peur.

"Oh et puis merde!" craqua Tami.

Law ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle était comme ça, il n'avait pas vécu la même chose qu'elle. Aider les autres et prouver qu'elle pouvait faire autre chose que tuer ou détruire la rassurait. La confortait dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas un démon. Alors oui, elle était une pirate, mais elle n'était pas pour autant un monstre, et elle allait le prouver.

"Oi!" appela-t-elle, Shidare en main. "Laissez-le."

-Eeeh?" fit le plus proche d'une voix traînante alors que le louveteau était mis dans une petite cage. "Pourquoi on ferait ça, oujo-chan? Ces bêtes-là ça rapporte un sacré paquet, on a aucune raison de pas le garder!"

-Dans ce cas je vais vous en donner une, de bonne raison!"

Elle avait sa sacoche sous son manteau, et à l'intérieur, ses cahiers. Donc si les choses tournaient au vinaigre, il lui restait un atout grâce à Shou qui l'avait guidée.

Mais elle leur ferait la surprise.

Brandissant le nodachi comme une batte, elle envoya un puissant coup dans la tronche de celui qui avait répondu, lui cassant quelques dents au passage.

Avec toute cette neige, elle ne pourrait pas se servir de sa technique habituelle, ce serait donc du maniement classique.

"Au suivant?" fit-elle en affichant un sourire sadique.

-Sale pétasse! Tu sais pas à qui tu t'en prends!" grogna l'un.

-A une bande d'imbéciles qui vont regretter de m'avoir croisée quand je suis de mauvaise humeur."

Le blessé se releva, la bouche en sang et le regard mauvais. Tous les quatres sortirent leurs armes, ce qui faisant un flingue, deux couteaux de chasse et un surin...

Bon, s'il voulaient se risquer à tenter de la tuer, pourquoi ne pas en faire autant?

Tami retira donc Shidare de son fourreau, prête à trancher les sales types.

"T'es mal tombée, salope."

-Ouais, on va te défoncer!"

-Damare."

Ils menaçaient, c'était bien joli mais ils ne bougeaient pas. Des andouilles plus fortes pour aboyer que mordre.

Décidément...

Un rapide coup avec son arme et le surin de celui dont elle avait explosé les dents se brisa. Le type fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise et elle en profita pour porter un autre coup sur lui, découpant ses fringues et exposant son corps au froid, en plus d'une grande entaille sur le torse.

Le flingue l'inquiétait déjà un peu plus mais celui qui le tenait ne semblait pas décidé à l'utiliser. Un des couteaux de chasse fit un accroc dans son manteau, mais elle réussit à s'écarter à temps pour ne pas être touchée.

 _Pan!_

Le bruit du flingue la fit grimacer. Mais le type avait été très con sur ce coup.

D'une, il ne pourrait pas recharger son arme à temps pour éviter qu'elle ne s'occupe de lui, de deux, il venait accidentellement de tirer sa balle dans le crâne de son pote.

En évitant le couteau, elle avait quitté la trajectoire au dernier moment et c'était son assaillant qui avait bouffé.

Tant pis pour lui, elle n'était pas responsable, c'était pas elle qui tenait le flingue.

"Putain de merde!" s'écria le dernier mec qui avait un couteau.

Il voulut se jeter sur la jeune fille qui intercepta la lame avec Shidare et profita que la zone soit à découvert pour flaquer un puissant coup dans l'entrejambe du braconnier qui s'effondra. Inconscient à cause de la douleur et très certainement incapable d'assurer une descendance depuis lors.

La pirate tourna son visage éclaboussé par du sang vers le con au flingue qui semblait ne pas en revenir de ce qu'il avait fait et s'approcha de lui lentement, à la manière d'un prédateur.

"Vous êtes juste tous les quatre?" demanda-t-elle froidement.

-N-non... Je-je-je... On est encore 13..."

Il semblait complètement déboussolé, en état de choc, et elle comptait bien mettre ça à profit. Elle s'approcha de la petite cage où le louveteau tenait à peine et l'ouvrit, laissant sortir la bête qui s'éloigna rapidement, avant de se stopper et de revenir auprès du corps de sa mère.

Le pauvre petit allait mourir de faim ou de froid s'il ne bougeait pas de là...

La jeune fille s'approcha lentement du louveteau et tendit une main dont elle venait de retirer le gant, qu'il renifla quelques secondes. Il la laissa le toucher, bien qu'il grogna sans vraiment réussir à paraître menaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de lui?

...

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait passer au village avant de revenir au _Keeper_.

.

.

"Allez, avance!"

Elle regarda avec satisfaction le braconnier qu'elle avait ramené à la milice alors qu'il était contraint de les mener à ses camarades. Voilà qui allait mettre fin au braconnage sur cette île pour un moment.

Quand au louveteau, elle avait trouvé un endroit où le laisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour survivre tout seul. Ayant porté la bête dans ses bras, apparemment le petit avait compris qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, vu qu'elle avait eu du mal à l'empêcher de la suivre.

Bon, les choses iraient bien, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Mais la nuit était tombée depuis le temps, alors elle devait vraiment rejoindre son bateau.

"Merci encore ojou-san!" salua le vendeur de tissus.

Elle hocha la tête avec un soupir fatigué et se mit en route. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

.

.

Le jour du départ, Tami remarqua par le hublot qu'un de ses gants était tombé dans la neige. Bizarre... Elle ne l'avait pas vu avant...

Bon.

Elle sortit rapidement de la cabine et récupéra son bien qu'elle enfila, avant de remarquer qu'elle avait laissé sa porte ouverte. Pas bien grave, c'était juste l'espace de 20 secondes. Elle referma donc la cabine et s'installa à la barre pour mettre le cap sur la prochaine destination indiquée par le log.

.

.

Pour le moment tout allait bien, comme le vent était contraire elle avait mit le moteur en marche et pouvait donc retourner à l'intérieur, histoire de retirer les fringues chaudes qui devenaient étouffantes avec le retour de la chaleur.

 _Waf!_

Elle se figea et regarda avec des yeux ronds la petite boule de poil assise sur son lit en agitant joyeusement la queue.

* * *

 **L'arrivée du petit passager clandestin vous plaît? :3**


	22. Changement inattendu

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'ai l'impression de reprendre le rythme de "tous les 2 jours"... Mais bon, en vrai il n'en est rien, j'ai juste quelque chose à poster, alors je le poste. :3**

 **Merci à Yohoko et Enora Swen pour le follow et à Ochideus.C pour le follow/fav**

 **Shadowgear2 : ...Meh.**

 **Zialema : Le fruit oui, je sais qu'on pouvait s'en douter, c'était fait exprès puique Tami elle-même le soupçonnait :3 Pour le rituel et le louveteau, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fais traîner en longueur :3 Donc, non, je ne deviens pas prévisible, comme tu dis, je suis encore capable de te surprendre ;)**

 **Bref! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-17 décembre 1517-_

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?!"

Le louveteau descendit du lit pour lui faire la fête en lui sautant dessus et en poussant des jappements joyeux. Très mignon, certes, mais Tami avait la tête à autre chose à l'heure actuelle.

Ils étaient trop loin de l'archipel pour le ramener, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'envie ni la possibilité de faire demi-tour...

"Mattaku..." soupira-t-elle en se mettant à genoux. "Que va-t-on faire de toi?"

.

.

Le voyage dura encore quelques jours avant d'atteindre la prochaine île. Ce qui fit que la boule de poil surexcitée avait trouvé le temps de grignoter certains des dessins tombés de son bureau pendant une tempête. Sinon il mangeait avec appétit, et elle devait jeter les petites surprises qu'il laissait parfois dans la cabine, faute de pouvoir se promener pour faire ses besoins.

Mais en dehors de ces détails, la petite bête était très attachante, faisant qu'elle avait déjà abandonné l'idée de s'en débarasser en mettant pied à terre. La petite louve dans son sac à dos vide (elle avait remarqué que c'était une femelle depuis le temps), elle alla aborder les passants pour savoir si elle pouvait trouver un vétérinaire dans le coin ou ce qui lui serait utile pour héberger sa nouvelle amie.

Bon, manque de chance, le magasin général était fermé pour la journée. Quand au véto... C'était essentiellement pour des conseils, mais si des bouquins pouvaient pallier à ça... Pour ce qui était des trucs du genre vaccin, si il y avait besoin, ça restait gênant s'il n'y en avait pas sur l'île.

Du coup, vu que peu de monde pouvaient la renseigner là-dessus, elle chercha plutôt après une zone un peu plus rurale.

Et oui, si elle croisait des éleveurs ou des fermiers, elle saurait qui pourrait l'aider avec sa boule de poil.

D'ailleurs, parlant du loup (haha), elle ne lui avait toujours pas trouvé de nom...

"K'sou... Comment je vais l'appeler..."

 _« Ma parole, trouver un nom c'est pourtant pas si dur! Y'a qu'à voir son caractère! »_ fit une voix désagréable dans sa tête.

-La ferme toi, je t'ai rien demandé." siffla la pirate entre ses dents.

 _« M'en fous que tu me déteste, je peux pas partir et là tu me saoule un peu d'en faire toute une histoire. »_

Elle ne répondit pas pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention des passants à parler toute seule. Brisée se manifestait rarement de cette façon, mais oui, elle pouvait lui parler depuis son crâne quand l'envie lui en prenait.

Malgré sa natre destructrice, elle se pliait généralement à la volonté de son hôte, faisant qu'elle ne dit plus rien.

Tami se remit en quête de ce qu'elle cherchait, en l'occurence, une ferme, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait convenir à sa louve.

.

.

Bon, ceux qui prenaient soins des bêtes de cette ferme était le fermier lui-même, pas de véto sur l'île, donc. Par contre, le magasin général aurait bel et bien un rayon où elle pourrait trouver ce qu'il lui fallait question équipement et nourriture.

Elle avait expliqué son problème et présenté la bête qui avait ravi les enfants de l'homme. Donc il lui avait proposé de l'examiner pour voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose en particulier, sinon elle pourrait se passer des vaccins, ce qui arrangeait vraiment les choses.

De retour au Keeper avec sa boule de poil en parfaite santé, elle commença une petite liste pour noter les traits de caractère de la petite bête pour aider à lui trouver un nom.

Mignonne, on pouvait pas dire le contraire. Belle aussi, mais c'était propre à son espèce, du point de vue de la pirate. Sinon on avait gourmande et infatiguable.

Pas vraiment l'idéal pour trouver une appellation.

Dooooonc... Il fallait creuser ailleurs...

Son île natale était enneigée... Nan, "Yuki" était un nom trop répandu pour un animal. Autre chose. Elle pouvait prendre d'autres éléments en compte... Les évènements qui l'avaient menée jusqu'à elle, par exemple.

Tami leva les yeux de sa feuille pour regarder la petite boule de poil qui s'était endormie sur sa couchette.

Elle avait été courageuse, en cherchant à protéger sa mère. Pourquoi ne pas rendre hommage à ce geste..?

Une vraie petite battante... Ou plutôt une guerrière, ce sera plus court et plus facile à retenir pour elle.

 _Musha_.

Pourquoi pas... Ça sonnait bien, Musha.

.

.

"Ne, c'est pour votre chien, là?" demanda la jeune vendeuse en voyant la tête de la nouvellement baptisée Musha.

-Euh... Oui, c'est ça."

-On a pas mal de colliers qui pourraient lui aller comme un gant!"

Tami retint une grimace. Mettre un collier à un animal, c'était comme les chaînes sur des esclaves, de son point de vue. La petite louve s'en passera bien.

"Non merci." refusa-t-elle poliment.

-Vous en êtes sûre? Il serait encore plus mignon!"

-J'ai dit non!"

Elle ignora l'air surpris de la jeune femme et emporta ses achats jusqu'au bateau pour tout y ranger. Donc gamelles, panier, brosse et vu le taux d'activité de Musha, un jouet qu'elle pourrait s'amuser à déchiqueter comme elle veut, plutôt que de mordiller le nounours de ses 11 ans comme ça avait failli arriver.

Pour la nourriture, c'était des granulés réservés aux chiots. Comme ça, c'était bien.

Le panier finit dans l'espace vide qui restait aux pieds de la couchette et elle posa les gamelles remplies d'eau et de croquettes juste devant. La louve se jeta sur l'eau, en éclaboussant légèrement autour du récipient.

"Pff... Vas-y plus doucement, canaille, va." sourit-elle. "Enfin... Je sais pas si je serai la meilleure mère de substitution pour toi... Mais j'essaierai au moins de prendre soin de toi comme il faut."

La louve pencha la tête sur le côté, levant une oreille, comme si elle montrait qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Cette constatation fit légèrement rire la pirate et l'animal agita joyeusement la queue, partageant la joie manifestée par sa maîtresse.

S'il y avait un autre mot, Tami l'aurait employé, parce que "maîtresse" pouver faire penser que Musha lui appartenait, même si beaucoup moins que "propriétaire".

La jeune fille leva la main vers le museau qui vint de lui-même se nicher dedans. Très franchement, elle était peu certaine de son choix, mais bon. Un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal pendant ses voyages.

Qu'allait dire Law quand il le saurait? Est-ce qu'elle allait faire passer un message?

Non, pas pour des raisons comme celle-là. Maa... Il aurait la surprise la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

* * *

 _-31 décembre 1517-_

"Musha, je t'ai dis non."

La louve eut un gémissement plaintif en la regardant avec des grands yeux mouillés. Trop mignon... Mais il fallait qu'elle prenne de bonnes habitudes, elle ne pourrait pas dormir éternellement avec elle...

"Non Musha, dans ton panier." gronda encore Tami.

La boule de poil baissa les oreilles, la rendant encore plus pitoyable et craquante. Arg... Elle savait qu'elle était mignonne et que la jeune fille avait du mal à résister quand elle faisait ça...

La pirate passa une main sur son visage avec un soupir. C'était vraiment difficile de lui dire non dans ces conditions...

Surtout que même si elle lui disait non maintenant et que Musha allait dans son panier, rien ne lui disait qu'elle ne se lèverait pas pendant la nuit pour grimper sur la couchette à nouveau...

Ah, mais!

Elle frappa son poing dans sa paume et retira la chemise qu'elle portait en guise de pyjama depuis le début de la soirée. Allant en chercher une autre pour elle, Tami étala le vêtement avec son odeur sur le panier de la petite louve, puis la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer dessus. L'animal renifla et agita la queue avant de tourner sur lui-même et finalement s'allonger.

La jeune fille gratouilla un peu derrière son oreille, sachant qu'elle adorait ça, puis elle monta sur sa couchette et souffla la bougie qui éclairait encore la cabine.

Bon, la technique serait à refaire plusieurs fois. Parce qu'à peine elle ferma les yeux, des petits pas griffus se firent entendre et une masse atterit à côté de ses jambes.

"Musha."

* * *

 _-1er janvier 1518-_

Tami se réveilla tranquillement, avec pourtant une impression bizarre... Boh, ça lui passerait après un bon café. Elle constata que Musha était encore revenue pendant la nuit et songea qu'il faudra trouver un moyen pour qu'elle dorme de son côté avant de prendre de mauvaises habitudes. La technique de laisser son odeur avait un début d'efficacité, donc elle continuerait à le faire, et elle verrait bien.

"Bonjour canaille." sourit-elle en réveillant la louve à coups de gratouilles derrière l'oreille.

Parlant d'oreille, sa voix lui était revenue d'une drôle de façon... Elle avait prit froid? En regardant bien elle se sentait... Différente.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

La pirate se leva, toujours avec l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait pas vraiment et constata une chose...

"Putain de merde c'est quoi ça?!" s'écria-t-elle.

La chemise qui normalement lui arrivait aux cuisses... Se trouvait être à la bonne taille et elle avait...

"Oh merde, c'est quoi ce bordel?!" fit la, ou plutôt le jeune homme en panique. "Je suis un mec?!"

Tami était à deux doigts de la panique. Sans déconner, c'était quoi ce bordel?!

« Eh ben putain! T'as bouffé un truc bizarre hier? » fit la voix de Brisée dans sa tête.

La situation faisant qu'elle était déjà au bord de l'hystérie, elle ne s'énerva pas après la manifestation de sa seconde personnalité, préférant réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu causer ce merdier pour revenir à la normale.

« Tu pourrais commencer par t'habiller. »

-O-Ouais..." accorda-t-il.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur son armoire pour y trouver des fringues possiblement à la taille de son corps masculin, parce que là... Argh! Même si elle avait des chemises, ses pantalons ne seraient certainement pas à sa taille! Sans parler des sous-vêtements!

Putain, dans quelle merde elle était!

"Un médecin... Nan, je pourrais jamais me montrer à Law dans cet état..." fit Tami en se prenant la tête dans les mains. "Merde merde merde... Oh! Je sais!"

Le pirate se jeta sur son denden et composa un numéro bien précis.

"Yo! C'est qui?" fit la du cuistot des Long Silver.

Tami réfléchit quelques secondes. Merde, elle avait une voix d'homme, comment faire?

"Euh... C'est Brisée..." fit-il en rendant sa voix plus aigüe.

« Brisée? Ah! Je vois! Comment ça va, Baby? Ta voix est bizarre...»

-Oui, c'est parce que je suis malade." mentit-elle. "C'est pour ça que j'appelle... J'aurais besoin de l'aide de Brocoll..."

Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle entendit le cuistot déprimer tout bas, avant qu'il n'appelle la "face de légume".

« Yo. Paraît que t'as besoin de moi? »

-Oui j'ai... Une gros problème de santé. Tu penses pouvoir m'examiner?"

« Avec plaisir. » fit la voix du médecin alors que le denden affichait un sourire pervers. « Où est-ce que t'es? »

-Euh... Attends."

Le jeune homme examina ses cartes rapidement et soupira.

"Je suis proche d'une île qui s'appelle "Square", elle est carré."

« Attends, je demande à Paffer. Oi! Paffer? On est à combien de temps de Square?! »

...

« Il dit qu'on en est pas très loin, deux jours de voyages, max, cong. »

-Ok."

« T'as vraiment pas l'air bien... »

-Tu verras toi-même pourquoi quand tu viendras. Seul. S'il te plaît."

Le denden hocha la tête et la communication se coupa. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur sa couchette et soupira avec une voix tremblante. Deux jours à attendre comme ça.

Musha semblait ne pas vraiment être perturbée par l'apparence de sa maîtresse, se faisant un plaisir de lui donner des câlin-coup-de-boule pour attirer son attention.

* * *

 _-4 janvier 1518-_

"Oiiiii! Tamiiiii!" appela une voix qui ne pouvait être que celle du capitaine des Long Silver.

Oh non, elle ne sortirait pas. Hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que le foutu médecin la voit comme ça.

On frappa à la porte.

"C'est Brocoll, je suis tout seul." fit la voix du médecin.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte en se cachant derrière. Brocoll entra et elle referma, se dévoilant en tant que mec. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts qu'en fille et son corps et son visage plus carrés, ses yeux étaient un peu moins grands, mais on ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître leur couleur améthyste.

N'ayant effectivement pas de vêtements adaptés à ce corps nouveau pour Tami, en guise de vêtement elle avait une chemise et une serviette lui servant de pagne.

"Oh." fit le médecin.

-Je jure, c'est pas une blague, c'est vraiment moi." souffla le jeune homme écarlate. "Je me suis réveillée comme ça il y a trois jours, je comprends rien."

-Euh..." fit Brocoll, l'air d'halluciner. "Ok... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je connais pas de plantes pour ça... Va aussi falloir aller dans un hôpital, histoire de faire quelques examens complémentaires, j'ai pas le matos pour et ça pourrait être nécessaire."

-Je peux pas sortir comme ça..." refusa Tami en secouant la tête. "J'ai même pas de fringues pour m'habiller correctement!"

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couchette et Musha vint s'installer près d'elle, sentant bien l'anxiété qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours.

"C'est nouveau ça..." remarqua le doc en remarquant l'animal.

-Je l'ai adopté il y a environ 2 semaines." expliqua Tami. "Elle s'appelle Musha."

-Je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi t'habiller et te couvrir."

-Me couvrir?"

-Un truc pour te planquer des autres."

Brocoll déposa sa mallette et ressortit une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir avec les fringues et une grande cape, comme promis.

"Je vais commencer par t'examiner, juste histoire de voir si t'as pas autre chose qui cloche et qui aurait déclancher un truc pareil. Ensuite tu t'habilles et tu m'accompagne." déclara-t-il.

-Y'a un hôpital à Square?"

-Yep, il est carré, comme le reste des bâtiments."

La tentative d'humour réussit au moins à tirer un sourire au jeune homme.

* * *

 **Surpris? :D**

 **Manifestez votre haine dans les reviews! J'adore ça \o/**


	23. Les joies de la génétique

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **La fin du dernier chapitre en a surpris au moins un (je peux pas dire pour le reste ^^') mais j'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu. J'aimerais cependant vous demander de vous manifester pour me dire si vous êtes tentés par un petit chapitre omake pour le prochain, voilà voilà :3**

 **Shadowgear2 : Pour répondre aux trois choses: -Oui, Musha est un bébé, particulièrement joueuse et adorable :3  
-Eeeeet oui! Le genre de choses qui surprend n'est-ce pas? :3  
-J'avoue, pour cette fois Brocoll va prendre les choses sérieusement, en espérant que ça te dérange pas, il peut pas toujours agir comme un connard, surtout avec ce genre de trucs.**

 **Zialema : Musha signifie littéralement "Guerrière" :3 Quand au coup du collier ou de dire que je suis "propriétaire" d'un animal, j'ai jamais aimé ça. Oui, elle va être une tête de mule encore un moment. Je peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de se réveiller en mec, ça m'est jamais arrivé, heureusement ^^ Et oui, malgré son caractère habituel, Brocoll n'est pas un total enfoiré non plus, il a bien vu qu'elle allait pas bien du tout.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-6 janvier 1518-_

Brocoll remercia l'infirmière et repartit de l'hôpital avec les résultats des examens sous le bras. Les tests avaient été faits deux jours avant, et depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint Tami, il avait dû botter deux paires deux fesses spécifiquement pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Lui seul était autorisé à entrer dans le _Keeper_ (Littlejon avait chialé de joie en apprenant le "magnifique nom" donné au bateau).

Quand aux questions qu'on lui posait, il n'hésitait pas à utiliser l'argument du secret médical pour éviter d'y répondre. La situation de Tami ne les regardait et lui-même n'était au courant que parce qu'il était le seul à qui elle avait pu en parler, en tant que docteur.

Il passa la porte de la cabine du _Keeper_ et leva les dossiers dans sa main.

"J'ai tes résultats." annonça-t-il.

-Alors?" demanda le jeune homme en levant le nez de ses papiers.

Oui, après le petit temps de déprime et de panique, elle avait décidé que le monde n'allait pas s'arrêter et que son boulot était trop important pour y renoncer à cause de son problème. Du coup Tami bossait sur ses plans. Il avait failli s'en prendre une quand il avait proposé de lui donner un nom masculin pour le temps qu'elle serait comme ça.

"Eh ben... Ils ne voient pas ce qui ne peut pas aller chez toi, vu qu'on leur a pas dit pourquoi il fallait te faire un check up complet, mais j'ai remarqué un truc qui cloche dans ton ADN."

-Quel truc?"

-Tes chromosomes sexuels. T'en a 3, deux "X" et un "Y"."

-... Wow... Donc..."

-Tu es bien une fille à la base, mais vu ton âge, normalement l'hermaphrodisme aurait dû se manifester avant, alors je pense que la dernière option est un genre spécial." expliqua le médecin. "Je crois que tu as un hermaphrodisme alternant, les gens qui ont ça ont tendance à changer de sexe involontairement plusieurs fois durant leur vie, mais d'habitude ça se fait sur pallier, pas d'un seul coup comme tu m'as dit."

Tami soupira. Elle en avait, de ces trucs rares... Entre une deuxième personnalité destructrice et sadique, et un hermaphrodisme alternant qui la changeait en mec... Vie de merde.

Comment expliquer ça à Law..?

Nan parce qu'elle pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans l'ombre à ce sujet mais...

"Au moins je sais ce qu'il se passe... Comment je suis censée reprendre mon corps de fille?" fit-elle d'un air fatigué.

-J'ai fouiné un peu." répondit Brocoll. "Figure-toi que j'ai découvert un truc assez intéressant. Quand des gens sont hermaphrodites et ont des Akuma no Mi, ils arrivent parfois à changer de sexe à volonté. Les fruits qui peuvent permettre ça sont tous ceux qui touchent à l'ADN, soit les logias, les zoans, et certains paramecias."

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Donc c'est mon fruit qui a fait ça dans mon sommeil?" fit-il en levant un sourcil, incrédule.

-Eh ben... Si c'est le cas, même en étant dur à croire, tu devrais pouvoir retrouver ta forme normale, c'est pas une bonne chose?"

-Si..."

Réfléchissant, Tami songea à comment elle aurait pu faire pour se changer.

"Je veux redevenir une fille." dit-elle en espérant que ça fonctionne.

Rien, le médecin la regardait avec un air dubitatif. Est-ce qu'il s'était foutu d'elle?

Elle se concentra à nouveau, yeux fermés et sourcils froncés, mais encore un échec.

Peut-être en visualisant son corps... Elle referma les yeux, respirant un grand coup, puis se força à se remémorer ses formes habituelles.

"Tu crois pas que si ton fruit est responsable, tu pourrais l'utiliser à nouveau?" suggéra-t-il. "Enfin je pense que ça peut marcher..."

Oui, c'était un début d'idée, alors pourquoi pas.

Se reconcentrant, elle visualisa à nouveau son corps habituel, activant cette fois son pouvoir, faisant comme lorsqu'elle modifiait Shidare et ses affaires pour les rentrer dans des supports.

Elle se sentit parcourue d'une sorte de chatouillis sur tout le corps, le genre de sensation quand on passe un pinceau sur la peau.

C'était bizarre...

Un sifflement appréciateur la fit ouvrir les yeux et constater avec un immense soulagement qu'elle était de nouveau elle-même.

"Oh putain..." soupira-t-elle avec une énorme fatigue visible. "Merci Davy Jones, j'ai cru que j'allais finir mes jours comme ça..."

Maintenant elle flottait dans les fringues trop grandes qu'elle portait en tant que mec, mais au moins, les choses s'étaient arrangées. Brocoll vint lui tapoter le dos pendant que la tension quittait lentement ses épaules.

"Du coup c'était bien alternant." fit le médecin en hochant la tête.

-Eh?"

-J'aurais pu me tromper de cas, c'aurait pu être un cas de protogynie, où tu serais resté un mec pour le reste de ta vie."

... Pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé de ça avant?!

"Enfoiré!" protesta-t-elle.

-Oi, relax, si je t'avais dis ça, t'aurais peut-être pas pu redevenir une meuf, parce que t'aurais pas cru que ce soit possible."

Point pour le légume. Mais il lui paierait quand même en temps voulu, quand elle aurait remboursé l'énorme dette qu'elle venait de contracter envers lui.

"Bon, faudra juste faire gaffe à l'avenir." déclara-t-il.

-Ouais..." souffla-t-elle. "Merci d'avoir prit la chose au sérieux. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais, sinon."

-T'inquiète. Tu me dois un verre et on sera quittes."

C'était inhabituel que la tête de brocoli soit sympa comme ça, il agissait toujours comme un connard d'ordinaire, mais là...

"Disons deux, alors." ricana nerveusement la jeune fille.

-Vendu."

.

.

Changée et toute joyeuse d'être redevenue elle-même, Tami sortit de la cabine du Keeper, Musha sur ses talons qui semblait partager sa bonne humeur.

"Tamiiiiiii!" s'écria le capitaine en se jetant sur elle.

Elle étouffa dans l'étreinte de John jusqu'à ce que ce dernier gagne une autre bosse au milieu de celles qui se trouvaient déjà sur son crâne.

"Elle est à peine sortie d'un état pénible, tu lui fous la paix pour le moment." gronda le médecin.

Il avait raison, malgré la bonne humeur de Tami, de grosses cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose, Baby?" proposa le cuistot avec toujours ses poses censées être classes.

-Ouais, je veux bien." acquiesça-t-elle.

Blaze partit donc joyeusement en cuisine, pendant que les autres s'étonnaient qu'il ne se soit pas fait repoussé. Soit par la jeune fille, soit par la face de légume qui semblait assez pointilleux sur le fait de la laisser tranquille.

"Ben quoi? Faut bien qu'elle mange..." fit Brocoll quand tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. "Elle s'est pas beaucoup nourrie ces derniers jours."

-C'est mignon." déclara Yato, accroupie devant Musha qui remuait joyeusement la queue à coté de sa maîtresse.

Tami décida de saisir la perche qui lui était tendue pour sortir du silence gênant qui menaçait de s'installer.

"Elle s'appelle Musha, je l'ai adoptée le 17 décembre." la présenta-t-elle en se mettant à genoux à son tour, gratouillant la louve derrière l'oreille.

Elle remarqua un peu plus loin Paffer qui n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, regardant la boule de poil comme une pestiférée.

"Euh... Un problème?" demanda-t-elle.

-Oui! Cette saleté de chat, cong!" répondit le Gyojin avec frisson.

...

"C'est pas un chat... C'est une louve..." rectifia Tami.

-Ouais ben c'est pareil! C'est recouvert de poils ces trucs-là!"

-...Okééé..."

-Laisse tomber." intervint Mary. "Phobie des poils. Stupide poiscaille parano."

Elle aussi avait craqué sur Musha, semblait-il. En tout cas, quand elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait commencé à papouiller la bête, comme son capitaine, le charpentier et l'épéïste de son équipage.

"Euh... Hum hum." fit la tireuse en se relevant, un peu honteuse de s'être fait avoir par la bouille de la louve. "Bref, il a souvent tendance à dramatiser pour pas grand-chose, y'a qu'à voir quand Blaze fait du poisson."

-Nani?! Blaze a fait du poisson, cong?!" s'exclama un Paffer outré. "Il me prend pour un cannibal, c'est ça, cong?!"

-Qu'est-ce que je disais."

Tami hocha lentement la tête, l'air blasée.

"Oui, je vois ça."

* * *

 _-8 janvier 1518-_

En pleine nuit, Tami sortit de sa cabine sur la pointe des pieds, refermant tout doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit. Si elle avait le malheur de réveiller les Long Silver, au moins deux d'entre eux l'empêcheraient de partir par tous les moyens. Et Davy Jones savait qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait rester plus longtemps.

Il en allait de sa santé mentale, et peut-être aussi physique, puisque Blaze était incapable de faire un café qui n'était pas corrosif pour l'estomac.

Toujours discrètement, elle se dirigea vers la barre et vérifia le courant pour régler les voiles. Hors de question de mettre le moteur en marche, même si Littlejon y avait jeté un œil.

"Ça y est? Tu t'en vas?" demanda une voix dans son dos.

Prise en flag.

Elle se retourna pour voir Brocoll qui la regardait, appuyé tranquillement sur le bastingage du _Big Metal_. Bon, si c'était lui, c'était pas bien grave, un des moins... Dingues de la bande.

Oh, Tami n'avait rien contre les dingues, au contraire, mais les Long Silver étaient... Vachement étouffants.

"Hai..." acquiesca-t-elle finalement. "J'ai pas envie de me montrer ingrate, surtout que je te dois encore un verre, mais je dois partir maintenant, sinon je risquerais de manquer une chance."

-Tu parles de ton boulot?"

-Ouais. Il faut que je fouille une base... Différente de celle de la Marine." avoua-t-elle. "Mais comme c'est un manoir où vit un noble, il y a une soirée organisée, ça me laisse une meilleure occasion que de juste entrer, tu vois?"

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

"Mouais, je vois." haussa-t-il les épaules. "T'en fais pas, je compte pas t'empêcher de partir. Fais juste gaffe à toi, sinon j'en connais plusieurs qui vont déprimer."

-Ils vont déjà déprimer en voyant que je serai partie demain matin..." répondit-elle avec un sourire blasé.

-Tu marques un point."

Tami poussa un soupir et afficha un sourire.

"Merci encore, pour tout."

-Y'a pas de mal. Je recommencerai à jouer les cons la prochaine fois qu'on se voit." sourit le doc en retour.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec un reniflement amusé. Ils avaient fini par passer au statut "amis" avec sa petite mésaventure. Le comportement du médecin resterait un peu différent à son égard, quoi qu'il en dise.

"Je te crois sur parole." ricana-t-elle.

-Allez, casse-toi avant de te retrouver avec un imbécile de cuistot pervers accroché à tes jambes."

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de main, puis déploya la voile du _Keeper_ , commençant à s'éloigner du port de Square et du _Big Metal_.

Il fallait mettre le cap pour sa destination initiale. Celle qu'elle cherchait à atteindre avant qu'elle ne se voit forcée de s'arrêter à Square à cause de ce drôle de "don".

Aussi dingue que ça ait pu lui paraître, Brocoll lui avait fait remarquer qu'il pouvait être utile, vu qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa profession. Donc, même si elle ne comptait pas redevenir un mec de sitôt, elle pourrait effectivement s'en servir quand son corps de fille ne pourrait rien faire.

Peut-être qu'elle prendrait un autre nom, sous cette forme, histoire de pas vendre la mèche, ou tout simplement différencier quand elle en parlera à ceux qui seront au courant. Law le saura à leur prochaine rencontre, elle se sentait pas de lui cacher un truc aussi énorme. Et puis évidemment, Brocoll, si elle appelait pour demander conseil.

Mais tant qu'elle pourrait l'éviter, elle l'éviterait.

Des petits pas griffus se firent entendre sur le pont et elle vit une petite boule de poil la rejoindre tranquillement.

"Oi, si une tempête démarre, tu passes par-dessus bord, Musha!" réprimanda-t-elle.

Raison pour laquelle elle ne laissait la petite louve se balader sur le pont que lorsqu'elles était à l'arrêt.

"Allez, rentre!"

Elle adressa un regard sévère à Musha qui baissa les oreilles et lui fit les yeux mouillés en gémissant.

"Non! Tu rentre!" gronda encore la pirate, implacable. "Allez, zou!"

La boule de poil laissa échapper une autre plainte et repartit à l'intérieur. Tami ferma la porte et ignora les grattements qui commencèrent de l'autre côté.

"C'est non, petite canaille!" refusa-t-elle en retournant à la barre.

Détail auquel elle n'avait pas pensé.

Que faire de Musha quand elle serait en infiltration? Il était exclu de l'enfermer dans le _Keeper_. Si on s'en prenait à l'embarcation, la louve aussi serait touchée, sans compter si elle devait mettre plus de temps que prévu, elle risquerait de crever de faim et de soif.

Non, il allait falloir trouver autre chose.

Pas non plus la mettre à la défense du bateau, elle était trop jeune pour le moment et trop de chances qu'elle se fasse blesser en cas de problème.

Mais c'était impossible de l'emmener en mission... Argh...

Elle allait devoir trouver une solution, surtout vu sa prochaine destination...

* * *

 **Quelqu'un a une suggestion pour Tami et son dilemme? Nan? Personne?**


	24. Noctury

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre avant d'aller en cours!**

 **Bon, j'ai pas vraiment eu vos retours à propos des omakes, donc je sais toujours pas si je dois les poster ou pas.**

 **Evanae : Merci beaucoup d'avoir follow/fav :)**  
 **Alors, je savais que tu préparais une longue review mais là, la réponse pourra pas l'être autant! :o T'es trop gentille w Je pensais pas que ça te plaisait à ce point! Merci mille fois pour cet agréable pavé et pour les compliments, la suite est là, pas de soucis :)**

 **Zialema : Oh oui... Déjà que ça va être compliqué quand elle lui montrera... Même sans avoir d'idée pour Musha, c'est quand même grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé comment faire! Merci Zia-sensei! :D *fuis avant de se faire taper***

 **Shadowgear2 : Et alors? ^^ Tant mieux si ça t'a fait rire, c'était le but :3**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-18 janvier 1518-_

Noctury, île dont la particularité était la durée de 16h de chacune de ses nuits, qu'importe la saison.

Plus de la moitié de sa population était noble, ce qui expliquait le nombre assez conséquent de soirées mondaines, organisées tour à tour par chacun de ces hypocrites.

La prochaine réception se trouvait dans l'un des plus grands domaines de l'île, et l'un des plus grand manoirs, accessoirement. Manoir qui se trouvait être clandestinement une des bases du trafic de Doflamingo sur le Paradis. Trafic d'armes.

Tami doutait que des infos sur ce fameux trafic lui soient plus utiles que ça, mais disons qu'à propos de la Family, tout était bon à prendre. _Surtout_ à propos de la Family, en fait.

La pirate descendit du _Keeper_ , accompagnée de Musha qui la suivait sagement. Après mûre réflexion, elle avait décidé de profiter du temps qu'elle avait à disposition pour s'arranger avec les habitants du coin.

Si elle faisait en sorte que quelqu'un de l'île ait une dette envers elle, alors elle pourrait leur confier la petite louve le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait besoin. Bien évidemment, sans leur révéler qu'elle comptait s'incruster dans une soirée mondaine pour voler des informations sur l'un des Shichibukai.

Restait à trouver un moyen de se rendre utile.

Tami partit donc faire le tour de la banlieue de l'île pendant les quelques heures où le soleil était levé. Il y avait un peu de neige, mais les gens étaient dehors pour la plupart, en train de travailler ou tout simplement se balader.

Des rires et des cris d'enfants l'attirèrent et elle se retrouva à observer une bataille de boule de neige, dont l'issue lui sembla très compromise quand...

 _Plaff!_

Un adulte taillé comme un bucheron qui passait par-là se reçu un projectile en pleine face.

"Oh... Pardon papa..." s'excusa une gamine d'une toute petite voix.

-Viens ici." gronda-t-il en pointant son index au sol.

L'enfant s'approcha et Tami se tint prête à intervenir si ce type osait s'en prendre à sa fille pour si peu.

"Tu vas voir ma vengeance, tiens!" gueula-t-il avec un grand sourire en l'attaquand par surprise à coup de chatouilles.

Les enfants se remirent à rire en voyant la scène et la jeune fille se sentit rassurée. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas aimé avoir à gérer Brisée si elle s'était manifestée... La pirate passa finalement son chemin, se remémorant une fois où elle avait regardé Baby5 et Buffalo jouer comme eux.

Elle secoua la tête, se souvenir de cette période n'était pas une bonne idée, ce n'était ni de bons souvenirs, ni quelque chose qu'elle tenait à se rappeler.

Ressasser le passé ne l'aiderait pas à trouver quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait faire un échange de services. Tami se remit donc en quête de quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. Et évita de justesse de trébucher sur un sac de toile qu'un homme venait de faire tomber.

Le pauvre bougre avait déjà plusieurs sacs sur l'épaule et ça avait l'air de lui faire bien mal.

"Besoin d'un coup de main?" demanda la pirate.

-Si vous pouviez... Remettre le sac sur le dessus, je dis pas..." souffla-t-il, essoufflée par l'effort. "Mais sinon je vois pas... Ce que vous pourriez faire..."

-Pourquoi vous portez tout ça d'un coup?" fit encore Tami en se baissant pour ramasser le lourd sac. "C'est un coup à vous briser le dos."

L'homme la regarda avec surprise, respirant lourdement à cause de l'effort, puis secoua la tête.

"Touriste?" demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Si on veut." répondit-elle.

-Je peux pas faire des allers et retours... Entre les deux quartiers, y'a toujours des gardes... Ce sera suspect. Mais je peux pas... Les laisser prendre ça."

La jeune fille leva un sourcil. Ce qui était à l'intérieur des sacs semblait être des céréales, alors... C'est qu'il y avait un truc pas net avec la milice du coin.

"Comment vous comptez traverser sans vous faire voir, alors?" fit-elle en désignant la pile de sacs.

-Je sais pas encore... Des amis à moi sont censé m'aider... Mais j'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles."

Ouch. Ça puait les embrouilles pour les habitants du quartier pauvre. Si elle pouvait éviter qu'ils s'attirent des problèmes, alors ce serait un service suffisant pour qu'ils veillent sur Musha.

"Vous savez quoi?" demanda-t-elle, mine de rien. "Si je vous dis que je suis en mesure de vous aider, et que je ne demande qu'un petit service en échange..."

-Vous me menacez?" grinça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je cherche juste quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle quelques temps." réfuta-t-elle en désignant la louve sagement assise à les regarder échanger.

L'homme jeta un oeil à l'animal, puis revint à Tami avec un air sceptique.

"Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous vous foutez pas de moi?"

-Parce que je peux transporter tous les sacs, en une fois, sans qu'on ne soupçonne jusqu'a leur existence." répondit-elle avec toute l'assurance du monde.

-Prouvez-le, j'attends de voir." la défia-t-il.

La pirate afficha un sourire en coin et ouvrit son manteau pour prendre un cahier dans sa sacoche.

" _Zoom in_." prononça-t-elle distinctement en faisant rentrer le sac qu'elle avait sur l'épaule dans une page libre.

-...N... Noryokusha..?" fit-il, incrédule.

-Alors? Marché conclu?"

Il resta choqué encore quelques secondes, puis poussa un gros soupir avant de laisser tomber les sacs. Rien qu'en voyant sa tête, elle savait que c'était dans la poche.

"Ouais." grommela-t-il. "Faut amener ça à l'école publique des étoiles, dans l'autre quartier. Vous continuez tout droit sur 500 mètres, puis ce sera à votre gauche, et encore à votre gauche au bout de la rue."

-Wakatta. J'y serai de la part de qui?"

-L'ami du boulanger."

La jeune fille fit rentrer les autres sacs dans le cahier, puis remit celui-ci dans sa sacoche et s'agenouilla devant Musha.

"Reste là, je serais pas longue." lui dit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

Elle se releva et commença à s'éloigner, direction la fameuse école où le grain devait être déposé. Des gardes, oui, il y en avait pas mal dans le coin, c'était suspect. Alors la jeune fille se balada comme si de rien n'était, tournant à l'angle indiqué, puis de nouveau à l'autre bout de la petite rue qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

Un grand bâtiment un peu vétuste, qui était apparemment la fameuse école. Elle franchit la grille, alla frapper à la porte et deux femme dans la quarantaine lui ouvrirent.

"Nous pouvons vous aider?" demanda l'une d'elle avec un sourire faux.

-L'ami du boulanger m'envoie." répondit Tami calmement.

Le sourire de la première s'effaça et l'autre laissa voir son inquiétude.

"Entre, vite." ordonna la première.

La jeune fille entra et on referma derrière elle.

"Il a eu des ennuis?"

-Iie. Je fais juste la livraison à sa place." réfuta Tami en fouillant pour ressortir le cahier.

-Livraison? Alors où sont les sacs de blé?"

- _Zoom out_."

Le sarcasme et l'animosité s'effacèrent d'un seul coup pour un air choqué et surpris quand les fameux sacs de blé tombèrent sur le carrelage craquelé du bâtiment.

"Ils sont là." fit la pirate avec un sourire en coin. "Ma livraison est finie, je vous laisse vous en occuper."

Laissant les femmes s'extasier sur la quantité de pain qu'elles pourraient faire avec tout ça, elle ressortit et revint sur ses pas, comptant retrouver Musha pour lui montrer qu'elle ne la laissait pas et qu'elle ne craigne pas d'être abandonnée.

Le "trafiquant" de blé était toujours là, accroupi près de la boule de poil et une main posée sur sa tête, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle ne parte pas.

"C'est fait." déclara la jeune fille en arrivant. "Et si vous en doutez, les deux femmes qui ont ouvert sont quarantenaires, d'après moi, et ont toutes les deux des cheveux noirs."

-Ok, ok, je te crois..." fit-il. "Merci pour le coup de main. Je dois prévoir quelque chose en particulier pour elle?"

Il désigna Musha qui s'était levée pour se frotter contre les jambes de Tami en agitant joyeusement la queue. La pirate se mit à son niveau pour la papouiller et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Je vais vous donner une chemise à moi, Musha peut dormir n'importe où, mais je l'ai habituée à avoir mon odeur pour dormir, elle arrive pas encore à s'en passer. Sinon, je pense que vous pourrez vous en occuper comme il faut."

-Vous vous en occupez bien, de ce que je vois..." fit remarquer l'homme.

Si au départ il semblait méfiant et agressif, la jeune fille avait apparemment gagné quelques points dans son estime. Comme si elle allait maltraiter une petite bête aussi adorable que Musha!

Brisée n'en avait peut-être rien à foutre, mais elle, elle s'était très vite attachée à la petite louve et tenait à bien s'en occuper!

"Je veux juste essayer de faire ce que sa mère ne peut plus." répondit-elle finalement.

-Alors ça me va. Je vais me charger d'elle le temps que vous avez besoin."

-C'est l'affaire d'une ou deux semaines si tout se passe bien."

-Compris. Quand vous aurez fini, demandez l'adresse de Bruno."

Tami hocha la tête et ressortit de son cahier la chemise pour Musha qu'elle lui donna.

"Sois sage, petite canaille." dit-elle à la petite boule de poil en la gratouillant derrière l'oreille.

Musha répondit par un gémissement en baissant les oreilles et faisant ses yeux mouillés. Tami ne se laissa pas attendrir et se contenta de se relever pour repartir vers le _Keeper_. Elle avait des choses à mettre en place avant d'agir.

* * *

-23 janvier 1518-

La pirate entra dans le bar et rejoignit comme prévu son "contact" à la table convenue. Sans perruque mais toujours avec ses lentilles vertes, elle s'installa et commença un échange silencieux entre les deux partis. Une négociation venait de commencer à l'insu des autres clients de l'établissement.

"Vous avez les plans, j'ai de quoi payer, ça devrait être simple." dit-elle.

-Et si le prix a augmenté depuis?" défia l'indic.

-Alors je prends tout et je me casse après m'être assurée que vous n'ayez jamais de descendance." répondit-elle calmement.

-J'ai bien peur de pas pouvoir te prendre au sérieux, gamine."

Tami afficha un rictus féroce, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

"Vous voulez qu'on pari là-dessus?" demanda-t-elle avec une voix suave et une assurance à toute épreuve.

L'effet se fit rapidement ressentir sur le type qui laissa bien vite tomber l'idée de se faire payer plus que la somme initiale et la laissa récupérer les plans du manoir de Lord Silvis, propriétaire de la base de la Family.

Merci à Law, à force de le voir faire, elle avait appris quelques trucs de lui qui pouvaient être utiles!

Elle sortit du pub et se mit en route en direction du _Keeper_ pour étudier les plans et établir un ordre d'étapes dans cette infiltration.

.

.

Bon, ces gros nigauds qui la suivaient allaient s'en prendre plein la gueule s'ils arrêtaient pas leurs conneries. Depuis dix minutes qu'elle marchait au hasard pour tenter de les semer. Et bien sûr, aucun garde n'allait bouger son cul pour aider une plébéïenne!

"Allez quoi! Viens t'amuser avec nous!"

-Alors on va faire simple!" déclara-t-elle en se retournant. "Vous avez trois secondes pour déguerpir avant que je ne vous corrige comme il se doit."

Son ton était condescendant, c'était voulu.

Le temps de rétamer les trois mecs comme il faut, elle s'épousseta et poussa même le vice jusqu'à tirer la révérence aux tas humain.

Des applaudissements chaleureux la firent sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme, visiblement noble vu sa tenue.

"Magnifique! Vous étiez magnifique! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose!" s'exclama-t-il. "Jamais je n'avais été séduit à ce point, par une prestance comme la vôtre malgré votre rang social!"

Honnêtement, Tami n'aurait su dire s'il l'insultait ou lui faisant un compliment...

"Magnifique! Vraiment!"

Il se pencha en avant et lui fit un baisemain, ce qui était affreusement... Dérangeant. Le noble se releva néanmoins en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

"Vous avez accompli l'exploit de me séduire, puis-je avoir votre nom?"

* * *

 _-25 janvier 1518-_

Tout allait bien se passer, Brisée ne toucherait pas à tous ces nobles s'ils restaient raisonnables, et Tami avait réussi à obtenir une invitation pour entrer sans être suspecte. L'Honey Trap avait ce genre d'avantages.

Certes, pour pouvoir entrer, elle allait devoir accompagner le jeune qu'elle avait "séduit par sa prestance malgré son rang", mais ça en vaudrait sûrement la peine. Enfin, en théorie.

Tami entra donc dans le domaine au bras de Erman, son cavalier. Cette fois elle était sans perruque, mais avec des lentilles vertes et ayant retiré sa broche pour éviter que ce détail ne remonte aux mauvaises oreilles. Cette vieille breloque qu'elle avait toujours eue était trop reconnaissable pour prendre ce risque et aux dernières nouvelles, il fallait que Doflamingo la croit morte encore quelques années.

Elle s'assurerait cependant de lui envoyer son bon souvenir quand les choses seraient réglées. Mais en attendant, elle avait un rôle à jouer et pas mal de pain sur la planche pour une soirée!

Franchissant les portes d'entrées, ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall d'entrée où de nombreux chandelier assuraient un éclairage "parfait".

"Vous savez, ma chère Dona, chez nous les chandeliers auraient été placés autrement, mais Lord Silvis ne s'en sort pas trop mal, je dois l'avouer." fit remarquer Erman de son ton snob. "Bien sûr, les bougies ont leur charme, mais l'électricité serait mieux pour impressionner

-Oh, je suis certaine que ce doit être bien plus beau chez vous." sourit-elle faussement.

-Vous me flattez, ma Lady."

Il la guida jusqu'à la salle principale de la réception alors que la jeune fille priait pour que Brisée tienne sa promesse et reste sagement à l'intérieur. Elle-même en avait déjà assez de supporter le ton condescendant d'Erman, tout spécialement quand il l'appelait "ma chère", parce qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle accepterait une relation plus poussée avec ce truc?!

Est-ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte que personne n'aurait été flatté par ses propos?

Enfin bref, il fallait qu'elle garde son calme et continue de jouer les villageoises flattée et reconnaissante d'avoir été choisie par un noble, et de pouvoir l'accompagner à une soirée aussi prestigieuse. Le fait de se servir de lui était déjà une consolation, même si très maigre.

Pendant qu'Erman rencontrait donc des "amis" et des voisins, la présentant à tour de bras et à coup de grand sourires hypocrites et de discussions intéressées, Tami repérait les lieux.

Les coins où elle pourrait disparaître, essentiellement, mais aussi l'emplacement des gardes, la disposition des serviteurs qui passaient en portant de lourd plateaux de petits fours et boissons haut-de-gamme.

Tout ça lui permettrait de déterminer où elle pourrait s'éclipser à l'abri des regards, et peut-être aussi à quel moment. Restait à trouver comment faire pour qu'Erman la laisse tranquille.

En fait... Elle avait peut-être une idée...

Après encore quelques temps avec lui, le verre à la main, elle proposa à son cavalier de boire encore.

"Non, voyons, ce ne serait pas correct." refusa-t-il.

-Eh? Quelqu'un comme vous ne sait pas s'amuser?" s'étonna-t-elle faussement. "Quelle déception..."

-Bien sûr que si, je sais m'amuser!" protesta le jeune noble. "Regardez donc!"

Il attrapa un verre plein sur un plateau et le vida d'un trait.

"Oh... Je pensais que c'était aussi simple que de boire normalement..." fit-il en se prenant la tête dans une main.

-Suge... C'était vraiment viril!" s'extasia faussement Tami avec un grand sourire. "Vous pourriez le refaire?"

* * *

 **Je crois que plus d'un serait déjà saoulé à la place de Tami, nan?**


	25. Majorité

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'avance plutôt vite en ce moment sur cette fic, mais en même temps j'ai très envie de rattraper le retard que j'ai sur les autres ^^**

 **Merci à tenshihouou et Mikeroy pour le follow :)**

 **Shadowgear2 : Non. C'est pas lui.**

 **Zialema : T'as compris l'idée, l'école sert en fait de boulangerie clandestine pour que les non-nobles puissent passer l'hiver sans mourir de faim. Et Tami arrive à résister à Musha par habitude surtout! C'est tout un entraînement qu'il lui a fallu! :3 Ah là là! Quel pas doué ce Sven des fois :3 Mais sa valise est complètement métal *^***

 **Evanae : Nan, Musha sera sage, mais tristounette surtout. Ah mais Tami fait ça dans les règles de l'art! Et l'infiltration chez les nobles est un passage obligé quand on bosse dans ce milieu là, surtout dans cet univers-là! Oui, une scène avec la deuxième flotte serait hilarante ^^ Gardons l'idée de côté au cas où :3 Et la suite est là, tu vas pouvoir en savoir pluuuus *^***

 **Allez! Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tami progressait sur la pointe des pieds dans un couloir sombre du manoir Silvis.

Au final se débarasser d'Erman avait été beaucoup plus facile que prévu, orgueuilleux comme étaient les nobles du coin, il avait bu le verre de trop. De quoi la laisser tranquille pour un moment.

Par contre, dès qu'elle aurait ce qu'il lui faut, elle irait chercher Musha et quitterait cette île, avant qu'il ne cherche absolument à la retrouver. Hors de question qu'elle passe plus de temps avec ce boulet.

La pirate se planqua au détour d'un autre couloir quand un homme de la Family passa pendant son tour de garde. Il continua sa route sans la voir et elle reprit la direction de la pièce qui l'intéressait. Elle devrait bientôt y arriver, restait à savoir si Silvis se méfiait surffisament pour placer des gardes aussi devant cette porte.

Sachant que ce serait plus suspect qu'autre chose, puisque les autres n'en ont pas.

La jeune fille tourna à nouveau en suivant le plan du manoir qu'elle avait sorti de son dos, n'ayant pas pris de sacoche pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Bingo, la porte était juste là!

Et il y avait bel et bien des gardes postés devant.

Débutant, visiblement. Ou en tout cas, pas vraiment stratège.

Bon... Comment s'en débarasser..?

Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle déterminait une cachette efficace, puis se saisit du cahier qu'elle avait sur elle, faisant sortir une des fameuses dagues de bois qu'elle pouvait enfin créer.

Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas garder l'objet en forme très longtemps, mais elle pouvait décider de le supprimer plus tôt, alors autant en profiter!

Jetant la dague un peu plus loin, elle rejoignit sa cachette dès que l'arme toucha le sol, causant un bruit sourd qui attira l'attention des gardes.

Ceux-ci vinrent vérifier ce qu'il se passait, quittant momentanément leur poste, et Tami en profita pour rejoindre rapidement la porte et passer de l'autre côté.

Loquet seulement à l'intérieur, pas très intelligent, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela lui faciliterait les choses. Elle le mit par sécurité, il faudra simplement qu'elle pense à le retirer avant de ressortir.

Donc, elle avait jusqu'à la fin de la soirée pour fouiller l'endroit et mettre la main sur le maximum d'informations. Généralement, vu comment ce type suivait les clichés, elle se dirigea directement vers le portrait de Silvis.

...

C'était presque désolant de voir à quel point il pouvait être prévisible, quand même... Enfin...

Elle examina le mécanisme du coffre et constata qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre... Un mécanisme déjà inhabituel, qui reliait également la poignée à... Un explosif caché derrière le rideau qui encadrait le tableau.

Tami s'empara du coupe-papier sur le bureau et sectionna le fil censé activer la bombe. Problème réglé. Pouvant se pencher un peu plus sur le mécanisme, elle prit le temps d'en voir le fonctionnement et la manière d'ouvrir le coffre.

Ajouter un engranage manquant au bon endroit pour que le mécanisme de la poignée puisse fonctionner.

Trouver le bon emplacement n'était qu'une question de logique, trouver l'engrenage manquant était une autre histoire et si Silvis avait été intelligent, alors il l'aurait gardé sur lui.

Donc elle ne s'embêta pas à chercher après, elle actionna la poignée pour voir dans quel sens tournaient les engrenages qui y étaient reliés et en déduit facilement dans quel sens devait tourner la deuxième partie.

Deuxième partie qu'elle fit tourner à la main, ouvrant le coffre.

Soit il était particulièrement stupide, soit c'était un piège.

...

Il était stupide.

Le coffre débordait de richesse et un paquet de documents se trouvait dans un coin. Tami s'en empara et en feuilleta le contenu. Les choses semblaient beaucoup trop simples à son goût, elle aimait pas ça. Pas de la façon où c'était inquiétant, non, juste le manque énorme de logique.

Ce qu'elle cherchait était là. Tous les contacts de Silvis concernant le trafic d'arme, tous les membres plus ou moins importants de la Family dans le Paradis et surtout où étaient écoulés les marchandises. Un document en particulier parlait d'une île en particulier, l'archipel de Shabaody... Là où un autre genre de marchandise était écoulée dans une salle de vente.

"Putain... Doflamingo, tu vas crever." jura-t-elle entre ses dents, se sentant nauséeuse.

Brisée commençait à s'agiter, mais elle parvint à la maintenir tranquille.

Elle signalerait ce détail à Law, qu'il aille jeter un œil. Pour sa part ce serait tout bonnement impossible d'y mettre les pieds sans que Brisée ne se manifeste, ce serait un véritable carnage. Mais c'était sans prendre en compte les infos qui pourraient être obtenues sur le plumeau, oui, il faudrait y faire un tour.

Tami prit en photo la page de document, puis recommença sa fouille. D'autres détails attièrerent son attention, un dossier parlant de Law et disant de surveiller ses actions, mais de ne pas intervenir.

Sur le moment elle eut un frisson, s'imaginant parfaitement le Shichibukai avec son grand sourire malsain.

 _« Il finira par revenir vers moi un jour où l'autre. »_

Pitié, pourquoi son cerveau lui envoyait des visions pareilles...

Elle souffla pour se calmer, décidément trop influencée par sa mauvaise expérience avec le plumeau et reprit son appareil pour prendre les photos des documents intéressants. Deux-trois ordres de la part du Big Boss, ou plutôt transmis d'une personne à l'autre depuis le haut de l'échelle. Doffy ne perdait pas de temps avec les sous-fifres, Bellamy était une exception.

La jeune fille en savait quelque chose. Elle avait elle-même fait partie de sa "famille" et plusieurs hommes ont trouvé la mort en se moquant d'elle, quand elle était encore trop faible pour se montrer efficace pendant les entraînements, mais à l'époque, elle s'en moquait. Au contraire, ça l'arrangeait parce que ça lui faisait une place possible en plus dans le monde...

Davy Jones savait qu'elle était heureuse que Cora-san ait réussi à les changer, Law et elle...

Par contre, elle trouva aussi quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Un avis d'extermination de tous les membres de la "Namari no Tsuki" qu'ils pourraient trouver.

Elle n'avait pas trop d'idées sur ce qu'était cette fameuse "Lune de Plomb", mais elle penchait pour des assassins, parce que Doffy ordonnait à tous les membres de la Family de se méfier d'eux, que si un de ses généraux était tué par l'un d'eux, sa colère leur retomberait dessus.

Elle prit en photo ce rapport, comptant fouiller de ce côté histoire de savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment, s'ils étaient dangereux, autant avertir ceux qui pourraient être inquiétés dans ses amis ou alliés.

En ayant enfin terminé avec tous ces papiers, et surtout tous ces souvenirs dangereux qui remontaient à la surface, elle replaça le tout dans le coffre, puis referma ledit coffre et remit le tableau en place. Rangeant son appareil sous sa peau, elle se dit que retirer le loquet lui semblait légèrement superflu, à cause du fil sectionné de l'explosif, mais elle le fit tout de même par acquis de conscience. Peut-être aussi parce qu'on remarquerait moins vite qu'il y avait eu intrusion, si cet imbécile de Silvis s'en rendait compte.

Sortir du bureau par la fenêtre fut chose simple. Elle fit cependant attention à ne pas tomber des tuiles glissantes, histoire de ne pas se briser la nuque à l'atterrissage. C'était dans ces moments-là que des chaussures étaient gênantes, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour les retirer.

Il fallait aussi qu'elle reste vigilante une fois à terre, parce qu'il restait des gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée du domaine.

Mais le bon côté avec tout ça, c'était que le boulot était fait.

.

.

"Ouais! Ouais! J'arrive!"

L'homme ouvrit la porte et vit Tami qui attendait devant.

"Je viens la chercher, on s'en va." déclara-t-elle.

Il se contenta de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer et la jeune fille aperçu la louve allongée sur sa chemise, près de la cheminée. Elle s'agenouilla et la gratta entre les oreilles.

"Hey petite canaille, je suis revenue!" lui dit-elle.

Pas d'autre réaction de la part de Musha que de tourner la tête dans l'autre sens.

"Bah alors, tu me boudes?" fit de nouveau Tami. "Allez, on retourne au _Keeper_!"

-Je peux vous demander pourquoi cette tenue en plein hiver?" fit Bruno.

-Oui, mais je ne garantis pas de vous répondre."

La raison pour laquelle elle portait une tenue de soirée épaules découvertes et autres, ça ne le regardait pas. La pirate prit la petite boule de poil boudeuse dans ses bras malgré ses grognements tout sauf menaçants et l'enroula dans la chemise.

"Merci de vous en être occupé." s'inclina-t-elle devant l'homme avant de ressortir.

-Pas de quoi..." fit-il, incertain. "Bonne route, j'imagine.

-Arigatou."

Tami repartit en direction du _Keeper_ , comptant bien trouver un moyen pour que Musha cesse de faire la tête et lui pardonne de l'avoir laissée.

En arrivant dans la cabine, elle la déposa sur la couchette, toujours avec la chemise et se dépêcha d'enfiler un manteau avant de ressortir pour faire quitter l'île à l'embarcation.

.

.

C'est une jeune fille un peu tremblante de froid qui rentra à l'intérieur de la cabine quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser le moteur plutôt que les voiles parce qu'elle se sentait geler à force de rester dans le froid.

"Bon... Tu boudes toujours?" fit-elle à Musha en fouillant dans son armoire pour enfiler des vêtements plus chauds.

La louve eut un grognement en réponse. Elle lui faisait vraiment la gueule, mince alors...

"Oi, j'avais pas vraiment le choix, je te signale!" protesta la pirate. "T'es trop petite pour que je te laisse toute seule et tu m'aurais suivie si je t'avais laissée te balader!"

Nouveau grognement, à croire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle disait et répondait en conséquence. En même temps, Tami était peut-être un peu folle aussi pour lui parler comme si elle pouvait vraiment la comprendre.

"Je suis désolée, ok?" s'excusa-t-elle. "Je m'inquiète juste pour toi."

Pas de grognement cette fois, mais Musha continua de lui tourner le dos, avachie sur la couchette. Elle devait avoir quoi, 3-4 mois? Franchement voir la boule de poil bouder comme ça était aussi mignon que culpabilisant pour la pirate.

Alors Tami sortit un bout de viande séchée que la louve adorait et l'agita au-dessus d'elle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Musha ne tente de l'attraper en agitant joyeusement la queue.

"Tu vois quand tu veux!" fit la jeune fille en éclatant de rire.

La boule de poil attrapa finalement le bout de viande et se dépêcha de l'engloutir, avant de finalement frotter sa truffe contre la main de la pirate qui avait apparemment réussi à se faire pardonner. Elle répondit à nouveau par des gratouilles derrière les oreilles, sans se faire repousser cette fois.

* * *

 _-28 janvier 1518-_

« Le Cœur est heureux d'avoir son Sablier depuis plus de 11 ans, et aura bientôt un ami blanc pour l'aider à lui parler. »

Tami serra le journal contre elle avec un grand sourire. Law lui annonçait qu'il aurait bientôt de quoi protéger les conversations par denden! Ils pourraient se parler plus souvent!

Et ce qui était cool, c'est qu'avec sa majorité, il arrêterait de la faire chier avec le "t'es encore mineure". Mais ça c'était juste une petite cerise sur son petit gâteau d'anniversaire.

Bientôt elle rejoindrait la prochaine île indiquée par son log et profiterait d'y être pour dresser Musha, lui apprendre quelques trucs pour qu'elle puisse se défendre et qu'au final elle puisse la laisser en liberté une fois qu'elle serait assez grande.

Et peut-être aller boire un verre pour fêter sa majorité.

Non, elle n'allait pas faire l'erreur du Shi no Gekai et se bourrer la gueule, surtout en étant une femme et en voyageant seule. Ce serait très franchement stupide, mais une boisson de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal!

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

 _Katcha._

"Moshi moshi?"

« TAMIIIIIIIIII! »

Après quelques secondes pour maîtriser l'accouphène, elle reprit le denden.

"Oui, c'est moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..?" demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

« Yo. Brocoll à l'appareil, je viens d'assommer le sensho. »

-Salut Brocoll, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?"

« J'ai fais l'erreur de lui donner ta date d'anniversaire. »

... Comment il la connaissait à la base? Elle lui avait rien dit...

« C'était dans ton dossier médical, et comme c'est moi qui l'ai...»

-Du coup en tant que bon médecin tu t'assures que John me rendre sourde." répondit-elle avec un air blasé.

« Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'en souviendrait, et il a profité que je t'appelle pour sauter sur le denden. »

-Ah bon. Merci et bonne chance pour t'occuper de lui!"

« Ouais, je vais te laisser, s'il se réveille il te rendra définitivement sourde, pas sûr que Law appréciera. »

-Oi!" protesta-t-elle.

« Je sais, je dirais rien. »

Le denden avait affiché le sourire d'enfoiré du médecin au moment où il disait ça et la communication se coupa immédiatement après.

Tami afficha un sourire blasé, même si au fond, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'on pense à l'appeler pour son anniversaire. Pour le coup, ça la changeait des autres années!

En amarrant le _Keeper_ , elle laissa Musha descendre à terre et jouer un peu sur le sable. Il faisait froid, hiver oblige, mais pas de neige dans le coin, pour une fois.

Une fois l'embarcation solidement accrochée, elle s'étira et se tourna vers le paysage qu'offrait cette nouvelle île.

Elle ne savait pas encore où elle était, ni combien de temps il faudrait au log pose pour se recharger, mais vu qu'il y avait visiblement une ville, elle trouverait facilement un endroit où boire tranquillement.

Mais avant ça elle tenait à trouver un endroit tranquille pour dresser Musha.

.

.

Bon, apprentissage pas très efficace, puisque la boule de poil semblait excessivement euphorique et excitée, mais au moins elle obéissait déjà aux trucs basiques du genre "calme", "assis" et "couché". Elle avait rarement besoin de la rappeler auprès d'elle mais à ce moment là il lui suffisait de siffler, donc c'était déjà bien.

La session de dressage avait duré une ou deux heures tout au plus, mais ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui, autant ne pas saturer.

Tami était donc en quête d'un pub ou d'un bar tranquille, histoire de se détendre un peu avec cette boisson qui lui faisait tant envie depuis son arrivée dans le coin.

Bien sûr elle ne ferait pas que ça de sa journée, elle avait d'autres plans, dont chercher une bibliothèque et faire des recherches sur ce qu'elle avait récupéré à Noctury. Néanmoins une petite pause ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal.

Elle entra donc dans un des premiers bars qu'elle croisa et alla s'installer à une table dans un coin. On vint lui demander ce qu'elle voulait et elle commanda une simple bière, et puisque l'établissement proposait des appéritifs, elle se fit plaisir avec un bol de tomates cerises. Fallait bien profiter de temps en temps, après tout.

Pour une fois qu'elle ne se retrouvait pas dans un endroit malfamé, elle eut la bonne surprise de ne pas se faire aborder par des poivrots, même si elle sursauta quand quelqu'un se mit à crier près de l'entrée.

"Bande of idiots! You abruti!"

Ce type avait visiblement quelques cases en moins... Et pas facile de comprendre ce qu'il disait avec sa manière de parler, à mélanger la langue commune avec celle d'East Blue... Heureusement, ou peut-être malheureusement dans ce cas-ci, ce fameux dialecte était l'un des plus utilisés sur l'île dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, mais qu'elle avait baptisé "Cauchemar" dans son esprit.

Du coup elle comprenait ce que déblatérait ce type en train d'engueuler ses hommes.

Vachement bizarre quand même, mais bon, sur la Grand Line, il fallait bien son lot de folies de temps en temps...

En tout cas, c'est la réflexion que se fit Tami en voulant garder sa bonne humeur, grignotant tranquillement ses tomates en profitant de ce drôle de spectacle.

* * *

 **C'est bon les tomates :3**

 **Non, j'ai rien de plus spirituel à dire.**

 **Ja na ~~**


	26. Traquer l'info

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci à loulia pour le follow/fav :)**

 **Evanae : Eh oui, ce genre de déception arrivent, ce qui est plutôt drôle ^^ Les animaux peuvent se montrer expressifs, bon peut-être pas à ce point là mais bon, dans un univers qui appartient à Oda à la base, je peux me le permettre! ^^ Ah bah, à la base c'était une autre date mais ça causait un soucis de cohérence avec MTVV alors je me suis pas embêtée et je lui ai donné la mienne. Ce nouveau personnage ne sera pour le moment qu'un caméo, il appartient à Shadowgear et quand on fait les cons j'adore le faire chier ^^ Oui, la Grand Line est un endroit de dingue, elle l'a déjà compris, elle-même fait des trucs bizarres parfois**  
 **Oh... Quand Sabo et Edessa seront là ça va être magique x)**

 **Zialema : Oui. J'ai connu des gens qui pourraient réellement être aussi con que Silvis, et faut aussi prendre en compte que c'est un noble, qu'il se croit supérieur, ce qui ajoute par-dessus ^^ Vous en saurez plus sur la Lune de Plomb plus tard. Ah bah oui! Musha allait pas se laisser faire et Tami la connaît par coeur!**  
 **C'est juste un caméo, et encore un perso de Shadowgear ^^**

 **Shadowgear2 : Merci! :D**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-5 février 1518-_

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand le denden sonna, tirant Tami de ses papiers alors qu'elle triait ses informations.

"Moshi moshi?"

« Surprise. »

La voix dans le denden, ainsi que la couleur particulière des yeux et l'expression qu'il affichait fit sévèrement douter la jeune fille sur si elle s'était endormie sur son boulot ou non.

"Law? C'est vraiment toi?"

« Tu me reconnais plus après quelques mois? » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Bah si mais ça surprend!"

« J'ai réussi mon coup alors? »

-Oh ça oui!"

Tami afficha un grand sourire, toute joyeuse de pouvoir parler au Shi no Gekai après tout ce temps, et surtout de savoir qu'ils pourraient le faire plus souvent à partir de maintenant.

« C'est bon de t'entendre. »

-Pour moi aussi..." répondit-elle. "Alors, comment ça se passe de ton côté?"

« L'équipage va bien, on a une nouvelle recrue et le _Polar Tang_ n'a pas changé. »

-Et sinon, toi tout court, ça va?" ricana-t-elle.

« Un peu fatigué. Sachi et Penguin ont récemment fait une grosse connerie qu'ils ont appelée "meilleure blague du siècle", je te laisse imaginer le massacre que ça a été. »

-Euh... Non merci, ça ira."

La conversation continua, s'échangeant des nouvelles, puis Tami lui fit part des grandes lignes de son infiltration au manoir Silvis. Law applaudit sa patience par rapport à Erman, même s'il n'avait tout d'abord pas résisté à l'envie de la taquiner sur le sujet.

Elle lui expliqua aussi que Doffy cherchait à le faire surveiller, faisant qu'il promit de redoubler de prudence dans chacune de ses escales.

 _Waf!_

« C'était quoi ça? Je te croyais sur le _Keeper_... »

-Je suis sur le _Keeper_. Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Musha." présenta-t-elle. "Une petite louve d'environ 4 ou 5 mois, tout à fait adorable et déjà dressée pour être propre et obéir aux ordres basiques!"

«... Je sais pas où il était prévu que tu ais un animal mais bon...»

-Pas de commentaire, tu as Bepo!" répliqua Tami avec une moue boudeuse.

Il y eut quelques secondes de blocage avant qu'elle n'entende Law ricaner à la comparaison.

« Ok, je m'avoue vaincu.» concéda-t-il.« Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans l'équipage, Musha, c'est ça? »

-Hm. Ce qui est drôle avec elle, c'est qu'on a l'impression qu'elle comprend ce qu'on lui dit."

« Ah bon? »

Le sourire en coin qu'il affichait montrait clairement qu'il doutait de cette affirmation.

"Elle a remué la queue quand tu lui as souhaité la bienvenue." pointa-t-elle. "Et elle réagit en fonction de ce que je lui dit quand je lui parle."

« Parce que tu parles aux animaux, maintenant? »

-Et alors? Il arrive que je me sente seule, et Musha est un être vivant comme un autre, non?"

«...Un point pour toi, je m'excuse. »

Tami regarda avec amusement la boule de poil pencher la tête sur le côté pour la regarder. S'il savait seulement...

« Pas que je sois contre, mais par curiosité, je peux en savoir plus sur ce qui t'as amenée à l'adopter? »

-En détail ou version courte?"

« Je t'appelle parce que j'ai du temps, mais j'ai pas non plus des heures entières. »

-Version courte, donc." conclut la jeune fille. "Elle vient d'une île où le braconnage faisait de gros dégâts, je l'ai trouvé en train de protéger le corps de sa mère qui a fait une hémorragie en se prenant un piège à ours. Des braconniers sont arrivés et je l'ai sauvée."

« Donc tu as décidé de la garder avec toi parce qu'elle était orpheline? »

-Pas vraiment... C'est venu plus tard, quand je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait tapé l'incruste sur le _Keeper_ alors que j'avais déjà quitté son île natale depuis des heures."

Elle entendit Law s'esclaffer, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle s'était faite avoir en beauté par l'adorable bébé qu'elle avait trouvé sur sa couchette en voulant se changer.

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle a réussi à s'incruster? » demanda-t-il, hilare.

-J'ai fais tomber un de mes gants au village, j'imagie qu'elle l'a emportée avec elle pour me retrouver, parce que je l'ai vu à quelques mètres du bateau dans la neige. La porte de la cabine est restée ouverte pendant ce temps-là."

Elle entendit des applaudissements sarcastiques et voyait le sourire moqueur du Shi no Gekai sur le visage du denden.

« Je te félicite pour avoir recruté ton premier nakama. » déclara-t-il avec tout le faux sérieux du monde. « La prochaine pense à fermer la porte, ça t'évitera à nouveau ce genre de surprises. »

-Oi! Je fais attention depuis, je suis pas stupide!"

« Mais tu es une tête de linotte! »

-Oi!"

Il passa encore quelques temps où elle bouda le pirate qui la taquinait, puis ils reprirent leur sérieux et elle décida de lui parler de ce qui l'angoissait le plus.

"Ne, Law."

« Hm? »

-Dans les infos que j'ai récupéré... J'ai vu que Doffy avait une salle à Shabaody..." dit-elle. "Il touche au trafic et à la vente de... D'esclaves."

«... Tu vas bien? »

La voix de Law était soudainement inquiète.

"Oui... J'ai eu du mal à garder Brisée en laisse en l'apprenant. Mais je voulais te dire que... Même si on peut y chopper des infos, à cette fameuse salle, je serai incapable d'y mettre les pieds alors... Tu voudras bien t'en charger pour moi? Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais..."

« Je le ferai. » répondit-il sans hésiter. « Je te demanderai jamais de mettre les pieds dans ce genre d'endroits, même si ma vie en dépendait, rassure-toi. Tu me fais confiance? »

-Bien sûr que oui!" s'offusqua Tami.

« Alors laisse-moi faire. »

-... Merci Law."

« De rien p'tite sœur. »

La jeune fille afficha un sourire malgré un léger pincement au cœur qu'elle ne savait pas comment interpréter, ni la cause.

Après encore quelques minutes de conversations, ils raccrochèrent et elle s'affala sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras pour réfléchir.

* * *

 _-7 février 1518-_

"Oh, sumanai..." s'excusa Tami après avoir bousculé un passant.

La personne se détourna en pestant après la jeune fille pendant qu'elle-même reprit sa route, rangeant la bourse qu'elle venait de voler dans la poche de sa veste.

Entendant Musha grogner, elle baissa les yeux pour la voir observer un chat errant jouant avec une souris à moitié morte.

"Calme, Musha, calme." l'intima-t-elle avec une caresse sur la tête.

La louve se contrôla et la pirate reprit la route, cherchant après une bibliothèque sur cette île, n'importe quel endroit où elle pourrait se renseigner.

Elle n'était pas certaine que les bars soient une bonne idée, en tant que femme on chercherait à lui faire "payer" les hypotétiques infos qu'ils auraient d'une façon qu'elle ne tenait absolument pas à expérimenter. Enfin, elle espérait surtout que ça n'était jamais arrivé, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas alors...

L'idée d'utiliser sa forme masculine l'avait effleurée, mais comme elle tenait à repousser ce moment, elle avait d'abord décidé de chercher dans les bouquins du coin.

Et peut-être aussi ressortirait-elle Lady Red, après tout ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parcourut de base Marine.

.

.

"T'es cernée! Rends-toi!" s'écria l'un des soldats qui la bloquaient dans son couloir.

Lady Red leur adressa un doigt d'honneur en souriant comme une dingue sous son masque et sa capuche. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, par rapport à elle, c'était l'enchaînement de pas qui lui permettraient de se débarrasser d'eux en moins de 10 secondes.

Elle s'élança donc vers le premier, qui sous la surprise recula d'un pas. L'intruse s'accrocha à son fusil de ses mains gantées, sautant sur son côté et donnant un coup précis dans sa nuque au même moment pour lui arracher, avant de planter la bayonette au sol. Elle s'en servit pour faire un tour complet et en assommer plusieurs avec ses pieds, ce qui s'avéra plutôt efficace.

Pour le peu d'entre eux qu'il restait, elle lâcha l'arme et fit la roue vers le plus proche pour lui arracher son arme d'un coup de pied, marchant dessus, puis enroula ses bras autour du coup du pauvre soldat perplexe alors que le bruit d'un chien qu'on arme attira l'attention de Lady Red.

Elle glissa dans le dos dudit soldat, faisant qu'il se prit la balle de son collègue à sa place.

Son personnage étant censé être muet, elle ne dit rien mais ce fut dur de ne pas faire remarquer au coupable combien il avait été stupide.

Laissant retomber le marine blessé au sol, elle profita que l'autre doive recharger son arme pour le rejoindre et s'occuper de son cas.

S'époussetant avec un air théâtral, elle s'inclina devant le tas humain qui s'était formé dans le couloir et reprit sa route dans la base.

Ce genre de choses lui avait un peu manqué, tourner la Marine en bourrique et ridicule était quelque chose de hautement satisfaisant! Et à chaque fois une petite vengeance qui faisait du bien.

L'intruse se permit donc de flâner jusqu'au bureau du responsable de la base et ouvrit la porte pour voir qu'il y était, attendant sagement son arrivée.

"Te voilà... Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un légende, Lady Red." fit-il en reposant des lunettes de lecture qu'il avait sur le nez jusque là.

Elle ne répondit pas, préparant son attaque avec une sourire fourbe de façade.

Le gradé se leva de son siège et s'approcha, se mettant en position de combat.

"Eh bien allons-y! Essaie de me mettre à terre comme les autres!" provoqua-t-il.

 _« Avec plaisir! »_ fit Brisée dans sa tête alors qu'elle se préparait simplement à bondir.

Elle lança quelque chose en l'air, attirant l'attention du Marine, qui par réflexe, suivit la rose du regard, ne voyant pas la jeune fille foncer dans sa direction.

Juste avant d'arriver devant lui elle fit une roue et enroula ses jambes autour du cou du soldat, qu'elle envoya frapper le sol avec force, l'assommant sur le coup. La rose retomba avec une certaine ironie, pile sur le bureau du responsable.

Tami n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il faudrait à ce type pour se remettre, ou que d'autres soldats n'arrivent, donc elle ne perdit pas de temps et fouilla rapidement la pièce, copiant les documents qui l'intéressaient et remettant tout en place.

Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et sauta dans la cours d'entraînement vide à cet instant. La traverser ne fut pas bien difficile, pas plus que d'escalader le hangar où ils entreposaient le matériel sportif pour sauter par-dessus l'enceinte.

Lady Red parcourut quelques dizaines de mètres, hors de vue de la population, puis s'engouffra dans une cachette préparée au préalable pour reprendre son souffle et retirer son déguisement.

Un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres. Elle aimait ça, fouiller les bases Marines et tourner les soldats en ridicule, par seulement pour la chose en soi, mais aussi pour l'adrénaline que ça lui procurait et l'intérêt des infos qu'elle pouvait récupérer.

C'était donnant-donnant.

Et Davy Jones savait que ça lui avait manqué de faire ça!

Néanmoins, maintenant elle devait attendre le soir pour développer les photos et pouvoir consulter comme il faut les documents. Et en attendant, elle avait autre chose à faire pour ses infos. Et ça impliquait sa forme masculine... C'est donc avec les épaules basses qu'elle se dirigea vers le _Keeper_ , résignée à devoir se changer en homme pour l'après-midi voir plus.

Tiens, d'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas de nom pour lui... Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle avait évité d'y penser mais maintenant qu'elle en était là... Argh... C'était un peu bizarre... Après tout elle avait toujours été Tamashii... Ou Brisée quand elle empruntait son nom.

Mais devoir choisir un nom pour soi-même, nom qui conviendrait à un autre sexe, qui plus est, c'était plutôt sordide.

Oh, aucun doute que "Tamashii" pouvait être un nom mixte, mais c'était crier sur les toits qui elle était réellement... Et puis le jiji lui avait donné son prénom pour une raison précise qu'elle ne voulait pas bafouer.

Enfin, oui, le jiji lui avait raconté sa naissance et le fait que ce soit lui qui ait choisi son prénom, d'où le fait qu'elle savait aussi qu'elle était une fille à la naissance, parce qu'il était là pour le voir et tenir compagnie à sa mère dont il ne savait rien quand elle est morte en couche.

Tami poussa un soupir.

Si elle tenait vraiment à y réfléchir, autant partir sur la même idée que le vieux.

.

.

"Rhâââââ !" s'énerva-t-elle. "Pourtant ça doit pas être _si_ compliqué!"

Faisant une énième boule de papier avec un cheminement d'idées pouvant aller à un hypothétique prénom pour son équivalent masculin, elle la lança derrière elle au hasard.

Désespérée, elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son bureau, faisant sursauter Musha dans le processus quand elle se prit le projectile.

"Gomen." s'excusa-t-elle vite fait à la louve avant de reprendre sa réflexion.

La boule de poil réveillée se mit debout et sortit de son panier pour aller frotter son museau sur la main pendante de sa maîtresse. Le geste fit sourire Tami malgré son agacement et elle se dressa pour gratouiller l'animal en guise de remerciement.

Ses yeux partirent vers le hublot pour estimer l'heure, puis elle jeta un œil un peu plus posé vers la bibliothèque, songeant à des dictionnaires ou autre qui pourraient l'aider. C'est un roman qui attira son attention.

Elle se leva pour prendre le livre et le feuilleter pour tomber sur une page où se trouvaient la traduction de tous les mots en langue morte utilisés.

"Maa... Ael devrait faire l'affaire..." soupira-t-elle en fixant la définition. "Quoi de mieux qu'un ange pour faire le contraire d'un démon, ne Musha?"

La louve pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que la pirate pouvait bien raconter, ce qui fit sourire celle-ci à nouveau alors qu'elle rangeait le roman.

Elle s'agenouilla pour reprendre ses gratouilles sur Musha qui ne demandait pas mieux.

"Alors ce sera "Ael", dans ce cas."

Une aura de déprime apparut soudainement alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait suivi le conseil de Brocoll, et que celui-ci ne manquerait pas de l'emmerder à ce sujet sans pour autant vendre la mèche.

Pour le coup, ça la mettait déjà en état d'exaspération avancé. Enfin... Au moins elle avait le nom...

* * *

 _-8 février 1518-_

Ael, toujours aussi peu habitué à son corps, sortit du _Keeper_ ce matin-là. Il pouvait se déplacer, pas de problèmes, même si ça faisait bizarre d'avoir un sexe d'homme sur ce coup-là.

Le plus dur serait sûrement de parler comme un mec, histoire de pas attirer de soupçons, mais peut-être qu'elle... Qu' _il_ s'y ferait vite...

Ce ne serait pas si différent d'une infiltration, au niveau vocabulaire... Si?

Enfin bref, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution, parce qu'en tant que femme, c'était vraiment plus dur d'avoir des infos dans ce genre d'endroits. Ael simplifierait les choses.

Et puis c'était vraiment frustrant de ne rien savoir sur la Namari no Tsuki qui semblait rendre Doffy nerveux, il _fallait_ qu'elle... qu' _il_ en sache plus.

Le jeune homme entra donc dans un bar des quartiers pauvres où se rassemblaient généralement les racailles du coin, répétant mentalement comme un mantra d'utiliser le masculin pour se désigner.

* * *

 ***s'en va tranquillement en évitant les jets de pierre***


	27. Silence

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **On va rentrer dans une intrigue un peu spéciale... Je ne suis pas responsable des idées qui traversent mon cerveau malade :3**

 **Shadowgear2 : Pas grave ^^**

 **Zialema : Ah ben avant même la création de Lady Red! Souviens-toi su sacro-saint selfie! :D Tami te remercie pour dire que Lady Red est classe et te rassure sur le fait qu'elle essaie de s'habituer à Ael! ^^ (Ps: Tu seras plus la seule à jouer avec la panthère rose! O)_(O )**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-10 février 1518-_

Après une loooongue session d'interrogations en tout genre sur tout un tas de gens apparemment "au courant" pour qu'ils ne sachent finalement rien et se voient corrigés par Ael, il tomba enfin sur quelqu'un qui savait de quoi il parlait.

Et bien qu'il fut un peu déçu, au moins, il avait une piste!

"Toute personne étant noryokusha devrait éviter de les approcher, c'est tout ce que je peux dire."

C'était pour le moins énigmatique, mais il y avait deux choses dont il pouvait être sûr: Les membres de la Namari no Tsuki prenait pour cible les noryokusha, et Doffy les prenait au sérieux, de plus, il craignait qu'ils ne réussissent à tuer des membres de la Family.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait vu juste, et que la Namari no Tsuki était un clan d'assassins.

Rien que de savoir ça allait lui suffir, parce qu'il y avait une autre raison de demander la prudence à Law.

Une fois de retour au _Keeper_ ce soir-là, Ael redevint Tami et la jeune fille se jeta sur le denden pour composer le code. Le Shi no Gekai ne décrocha pas, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour autant, il l'avait prévenue qu'il n'aurait pas toujours l'escargot avec lui.

"Cœur, ici le Sablier, j'ai appris que le plumeau craignait la Lune de Plomb. S'ils mettent la main sur des infos te concernant, tu seras pris pour cible à cause de ton fruit, méfie-toi et redouble de prudence."

Ce fut le message qu'elle laissa.

Et maintenant qu'elle savait enfin ce qu'était cette foutue Lune, elle pouvait enfin se concentrer sur son boulot, sans l'impression désagréable de manquer quelque chose.

* * *

 _-15 février 1518-_

Tami se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit embrumé. L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez par le hublot.

Restant allongée, elle quitta toutefois la position impropable qu'elle avait prise en dormant pour une plus classique, regardant dans le vague.

Peut-être que 5 jours, ce n'était rien.

Mais elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Law depuis qu'elle avait laissé son message. Et bien qu'elle veuille se convaincre que ce n'était rien, la nature de sa découverte combinée au silence pesait quand même sur son inconscient.

La preuve en était le mauvais rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Sûrement son imagination qui travaillait, mais ça ne lui faisait quand même pas vraiment de bien de voir Law en danger.

Poussant un soupir en chassant les dernières bribes qui lui restaient et tête, elle finit par se redresser dans la couchette. Le monde n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner pour un cauchemar, elle avait des choses à faire et avant tout, un café à prendre.

La pirate se leva donc pour se préparer et regarda en passant le denden qui dormait toujours tranquillement. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait tenter de rappeler, mais elle doutait que ça serve à quelque chose. Si le Shi no Gekai n'avait pas prit contact lui-même, c'est qu'il n'avait pas reçu son message.

* * *

 _-22 février 1518-_

Gros client en perspective et Nameless en vue!

La pirate amarra l'embarcation à l'endroit habituel et posa pied à terre. Depuis le temps elle avait déniché un eternal pose, alors c'était plutôt simple d'y retourner.

"Calme." dit-elle à une Musha surexcitée. "Tu peux te promener ici, les animaux sont pas dangereux."

Elle lui gratouilla la tête avant de s'éloigner sous son déguisement, laissant la louve toute joyeuse de pouvoir se promener. L'animal ne chercha pas à la suivre cette fois, ce qui indiquait que l'entraînement et le dressage avaient fini par porter leur fruit, et c'était un soulagement pour Tami.

Au moins elle n'aurait plus de problème de ce coté-là...

Quand elle serait adulte ce serait plus facile de la laisser seule, et pas seulement sur cette île. D'ailleurs elle pensait à faire installer une trappe pour la boule de poil le moment venu... Avec un loquet si c'était nécessaire. Elle gardait sa mauvaise habitude à vouloir l'accompagner sur le pont en pleine mer.

Encore que Musha savait nager, si le temps était clément elle n'avit rien contre le fait de la laisser se baigner mais... Comment la faire remonter à bord ensuite, et surtout, comment l'aider en cas de problème, elle qui ne pouvait plus nager?

Tami mit ses idées de côté pour le moment et pressa le pas jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, qui s'avérait être sous le clocher à moitié en ruine où Law et elle avaient passé une partie de leurs retrouvailles quelques mois plus tôt.

Ignorant le nœud dans son estomac à la pensée qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de sa part, elle se força à se concentrer sur son boulot du moment.

"C'est vous?" demanda le client derrière son masque finement travaillé.

-C'est moi." répondit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"

L'homme masqué la regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes.

"Je m'attendais à plus... Enfin, à mieux que _ça_." renifla-t-il d'un air méprisant.

-Si vous êtes là pour m'insulter et me faire perdre mon temps avec votre attitude de sale gosse de noble pourri gâté, allez vous faire _foutre_ et laissez-moi retourner à mon travail." répliqua-t-elle.

Elle commença à faire demi-tour, pestant après la sale éducation de ces saloperies de bourgeois.

"Attendez!" l'appela-t-il. "Très bien, je changerai d'attitude, mais j'ai réellement besoin de vos services."

La pirate poussa un grand soupir et se tourna à nouveau vers son client.

"Ce qui revient à ma question première: Que puis-je faire pour vous?" fit-elle.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez avoir des informations sur les activités des Sherwood, une famille noble influente de mon île natale?"

-Qui est?"

-Arswer."

Tami sortit son carnet et une plume de sa sacoche pour noter le nom de l'île et de la famille sur laquelle elle devait faire la recherche.

"Dernière chose." dit-elle.

-L'argent? J'en ai bien assez pour payer vos services..."

-Non, vous n'y êtes pas." réfuta-t-elle, une veine palpitant sur le front à cause du comportement du type. "Ce n'est pas d'argent dont il est question, mais de vos motivations."

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire, une, deux fois.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda-t-il finalement.

-À quoi les infos que je pourrais vous donner vous serviraient?" demanda-t-elle. "Et je veux de la franchise."

-C'est ridicule."

La jeune fille croisa les bras, dans une pose de total dédain.

"C'est comme ça que je travaille."

-Grotesque."

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix."

La pirate serait intraitable à ce sujet. Pour chaque demande, son client devait lui donner sa motivation. Elle avait beau être une criminelle, elle tenait à sa vision d'une vraie justice et gardait l'espoir fou qu'elle pouvait éviter à des innocents d'avoir à souffrir par sa faute.

Oui, de ce côté-là elle était et resterait sûrement naïve et immature, mais que pouvait-elle y faire?

Alors si le noble voulait ses infos, il allait devoir lui dire ce qu'il comptait en faire.

"Je cherche à les dépasser dans l'estime du Souverain d'Arswer. J'ai simplement besoin d'éléments compromettants pouvant les évincer." répondit-il franchement. "Mais à quoi rime tout cela?"

-C'est à moi de le savoir." répondit-elle. "Vous avez perdu votre temps. Bon retour chez vous."

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la ville, ignorant le noble scandalisé, envieuse de calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps. Si elle était dans son état normal, elle aurait peut-être accepté la requête et vu de ses yeux si les Sherwoods méritaient ou non d'être évincés, mais là, non. Son client pompeux avait fini de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas la bonne période du mois non plus.

Avec en plus le silence de la part de Law qui durait depuis presque 2 semaines et son inquiétude grandissante à ce sujet là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un verre. Elle s'était mise à consulter la rubrique nécrologique du journal en priant Davy Jones pour ne pas y voir son nom, maigre réconfort de ne pas l'y trouver pour le moment.

Entrant dans le même pub que d'habitude, elle alla s'installer au comptoir.

"Une bière?" devina le barman, à son étonnement. "Comme d'habitude?"

-Hai... Arigatou ossan." acquiesça-t-elle, morose de nouveau, une fois la surprise passée.

L'homme lui servit sa boisson et elle voulut le payer tout de suite, quand il repoussa l'argent, lui faisant lever un sourcil.

"Vous aurez plus besoin de ça si vous me rendez un service, ojou-san." proposa-t-il.

-Ano... C'est à dire?"

-Je vous ai vue en train de botter les fesses des idiots qui s'en prennent à vous, je veux juste que vous vous chargiez de ceux-là."

Il pointa une des tables près de l'entrée où se trouvait une bande de pirates, complètements bourrés et commençant à foutre le bordel dans l'établissement.

Tami adressa un sourire blasé au barman et se leva de son tabouret.

Elle s'approcha de la bande d'outres à vin et se campa devant, les poings sur les hanches.

"Yosh, vous allez être des gentils garçons ou je vais devoir le faire à la manière forte?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale.

Ils étaient tellement torchés qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils lui répondirent, mais vu les gestes et les expressions, ils ne joueraient pas les enfants sages. C'est donc après avoir livré un court et pathétique combat que les pirates finirent dehors, traînés par l'oreille comme des garnements, sous les rires des autres clients et du barman.

"Joli spectacle!" félicita celui-ci alors qu'elle revenait s'installer au comptoir sous les applaudissements.

-Merci." répondit-elle simplement en commençant à siroter sa boisson bien méritée.

-On pourrait avoir un nom à mettre sur celle qui semble commander, ici?" demanda-t-il alors que d'autres tendaient l'oreille.

Tami leva de nouveau un sourcil.

Il y avait un malentendu. Elle s'était battue plusieurs fois, essentiellement contre des types lourds qui montraient des intentions pas très sympathiques à son égard ou ceux d'autres filles, mais rien de plus de ce côté-là.

C'est sûr qu'avec 3 jours pour recharger le log à chaque passage, elle prenait le temps de se balader en ville et finissait toujours par se battre et gagner, mais de là à dire que c'était elle qui commandait... Pas à ce point-là... Si?

"Que ce soit bien clair, je suis pas ici pour gouverner l'île, elle me sert juste de pied-à-terre." répondit-elle.

-On sait, mais c'est que vous commencez à vous faire connaître dans le coin, les gars et moi on vous aime bien!" rit-il, jovial au possible. "Alors, ce nom?"

-... Appelez-moi Brisée."

Le barman sembla étonné, puis perplexe, tenant théâtralement son menton mal rasé entre ses doigts, comme pour réfléchir.

"Quoi?" fit Tami après un moment.

-C'est assez bizarre comme nom, mais bon..."

-Vous vouliez un nom ou pas?!" s'énerva-t-elle.

La scène lui rappelait tellement la fois où Baby5 et Buffalo les avaient harcelés Law et elle, le jour de leur fuite et "enlèvement" par Cora-san... Sauf que là elle était dans le rôle de celui qui râlait.

Merde à la fin! Tout le monde comptait l'emmerder aujourd'hui ou quoi?!

Alors que le tenancier et quelques clients se fendaient la poire devant l'irritation de la jeune fille, elle bu sa boisson en ruminant sa colère et sa lassitude. Le client à l'autre bout du comptoir renversa accidentellement son verre en riant.

"C'était juste un blague, prends pas ombrage pour un truc pareil!" la rassura-t-il en sortant un chiffon pour éponger l'alcool.

-C'est juste... Pas un très bon jour..." soupira-t-elle en guise d'excuse, s'affalant sur le comptoir.

-Ah ben dis-toi que le prochain sera meilleur!" lui cria quelqu'un depuis une table pas loin.

-Mouais... Si vous le dites." répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

* * *

 _-25 février 1518-_

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Law. Les rêves bizarres continuaient, avec l'inquiétude grandissante.

Peut-être que ce n'était rien, mais d'habitude il ne râtait pas une occasion de lui donner de se manifester. Alors Tami n'arrivait définitivement pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au Shi no Gekai, et peut-être aux Heart.

Donc elle fit une pause dans son travail, laissant de côté les infos sur lesquelles elle bossait jusque là et commença à enquêter, à retracer le parcourt de Law ces derniers mois. Si son angoisse était justifiée, elle avait tout intérêt à le retrouver, et vite.

Journaux, interrogations, elle suivait la même route que Law, ignorant son log pose. Elle utilisait des cartes et se repérait avec le soleil, quand celui-ci pointait le bout de son nez, ce qui rendait la navigation bien plus dure et épuisante, vu qu'elle passait pratiquement toute la journée sur le pont à manœuvrer.

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Non, ça lui ferait perdre trop de temps.

Si Law avait été vu sur l'île suivante, alors elle allait sur l'île en question pour poser les mêmes questions.

Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de partir, puisqu'elle ne suivait pas le log, pas besoin d'attendre qu'il se recharge. Ce qui l'aida à retracer en quelques jours le parcours des Heart en quelques mois.

Bien entendu, ne pas suivre un log augmentait les risques, mais elle parvint à affronter deux tempêtes et à s'en tirer sans trop de dommages, si l'on ne compte pas la vague qui lui était passée dessus et l'avait à moitié assomée en la cognant contre le mur de bois de l'entrée de la cabine...

* * *

 _-1er mars 1518-_

Et évidemment...

"K'sou, c'est quoi cette île?!" pesta Tami en voyant le panneau de bienvenue au port. "Me dites pas que j'ai dérivé!"

Malheureusement si. Le problème quand on ne suivait pas un log, était aussi de l'ordre de l'orientation. Pendant la dernière tempête, avec les vagues qui manquaient de faire chavirer le _Keeper_ , la jeune fille avait accidentellement changé de cap et fini sur une île voisine à sa destination initiale.

"Quelle conne! C'est pas vrai!" râla-t-elle encore, s'attirant le regard extrêmement surpris d'un homme qu'elle manqua de bousculer en faisant demi-tour.

-Euh... Ojou-san, vous êtes trempée..." fit-il remarquer, peu sûr de sa démarche.

-Damare!" le rembarra-t-elle avec un air meurtrier avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

 _-3 mars 1518-_

La trace s'arrêtait sur cette île.

Le _Polar Tang_ était là.

Seulement le passage de ce sous-marin sur la dernière île datait de trop longtemps pour que ce soit normal. Elle ignorait où se trouvaient tous les membres de l'équipage, mais quelques uns restaient à bord. Les frères Sachi et Penguin attendaient sur le pont, l'air très fatigués.

Tami s'approcha discrètement histoire de voir si elle ne pouvait pas chopper d'infos dans leur conversation.

"Il nous l'aurait dit s'il devait aller quelque part, c'est pas son genre." disait Penguin.

-J'en ai marre, ça fait pas loin d'un mois là..." gémit Sachi. "Pourquoi on le retrouve pas? Même pour le senshõ c'est inquiétant!"

-Je sais. On a regardé partout et je pense qu'on le trouvera pas ici." acquiesca gravement son frère. "Mais si on part, on peut être sûr de jamais le retrouver."

La jeune fille pâlit légèrement. Donc Law avait bel et bien disparu.

Ses rêves étranges lui revinrent en mémoire d'un coup et elle respira pour s'empêcher de céder à la panique.

Ok. S'ils avaient cherché dans toute l'île, elle avait deux choses à faire.

Une, sonder les endroits auxquels on ne pense pas. Deux, chercher sur une autre île.

Premièrement, une bibliothèque. Il y aurait forcément une carte du coin et peut-être des détails dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

* * *

 _-5 mars 1518-_

Les Heart avaient effectivement passé l'île au peigne fin, et seul quelques rares endroits avaient été oubliés, mais Law ne se trouvait dans aucun d'entre eux.

Elle avait étudié scrupuleusement les cartes volées à la bibliothèque, dormant à peine et ne s'arrêtant que pour nourir Musha. La louve avait commencé à se montrer nerveuse à son tour, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Quand cette histoire serait terminée, la pirate se jura de dormir trois jours d'affilés.

Tami en ayant fini avec cette île pour le moment, elle démarra le moteur du _Keeper_ et se mit en route pour les quelques îlots aux alentours, décidée à chercher jusque sur le plus petit d'entre eux.

Faisant un trajet circulaire autour de l'île, elle alla sur tous les morceaux de terre qu'elle pu trouver à moins d'un jour de voyage, pour commencer, puis s'éloigna graduellement pour fouiller le reste d'entre eux.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre est déjà complet, mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite :3**

 **Ja na~~~*part en évitant les jets de pierres***


	28. La mésaventure

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je vais les sortir assez rapidement parce que j'ai eu un coup de boost et que j'en ai encore deux de prêt derrière! ^^**

 **Mais ce ne serait pas drôle de tout poster d'un seul coup, ne? :3**

 **Barukku-sama : Rien qu'avec cette review, je t'aime bien :3 Mais pourquoi vouloir m'assassiner? *air le plus innocent qui soit***

 **Shadowgear2 : Merci à nouveau x)**

 **Zialema : Merci pour le pavé x)  
-Alors, oui, comme tu te débarrasses de Teach, j'ai pensé que cette organisation serait parfaite pour le remplacer en tant que chasseur de noryokusha! Merci Shadowgear pour l'idée ^^  
-Oui et non, mais tu sais pourquoi ^^  
-Oui! Musha devient sage, même si elle fait toujours autant la fofolle!  
-Tami se fiche du salaire, elle peut se remplir les poches au vol à la tire quand elle en a besoin, même si c'est des sommes moins conséquentes, et sa conscience pro est encore un vestige dont elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser  
-Quand ils connaîtront l'existence des Vivre Card, crois-moi qu'il n'y aura pas que l'équipage qui en aura! *regarde Tami qui hoche vigoureusement la tête*  
-Et l'hibernation sera bien mérité!**

 **Evanae : La suite est là! Comme promis! Remercie Zia pour le prénom d'Ael ^^ Et pour ce qui est arrivé à Law... Tu verras bien~**

 **Bonne lecture les gens!**

* * *

 _-8 mars 1518-_

Cet îlot était plus vaste que les autres.

Mais elle sentait qu'elle approchait du but. Comment? Grâce à l'élément plus que suspect qu'était cette barque, sur la côte.

Elle en était presque certaine, Law se trouvait ici. Cependant, elle ne savait pas en quel état, et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

La jeune fille laissa Musha sortir, lui demandant de rester calme, et mit pied à terre à son tour. La louve la suivait de près alors qu'elle commença à chercher.

Après un long moment, elles tombèrent sur une maison. C'était très louche.

La pirate tenta d'actionner la poignée, sans chercher à se manifester, et entra à l'intérieur. Mobilier basique, décoration presque inexistante, pas vraiment habituelle...

Tami se balada dans toutes les pièces, fouillant après un indice qui puisse lui dire si le Shi no Gekai était effectivement là.

Puis en ouvrant une porte, elle trouva une salle des plus glauques.

Des gens étaient assis sur des bancs, ne bougeant pas. Et un chapeau en particulier attira son regard.

"Law!" l'appela-t-elle en fonçant vers lui. "Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On était tous inquiets à propos de toi!"

Elle jaugea la réaction du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous ces gens...

Un frisson la parcourut et elle tenta d'ignorer son malaise en secouant le pirate par l'épaule. Lequel tomba en avant, s'étalant par terre.

"... Law?" demanda Tami, le cœur battant à tout rompre et commençant à trembler un peu.

Elle s'agenouilla et hésita quelques secondes avant de porter la main sur son cou glacé pour prendre le pouls du Shi no Gekai.

Inexistant.

Ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce, semblait être des cadavres.

La jeune fille se figea, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues en silence. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle.

Law ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. C'était impossible.

Tout mais pas ça! C'était impossible! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver!

Levant une main tremblante, la pirate s'agrippa les cheveux, l'idée dans son esprit qu'elle se trouvait devant le cadavre de Law lui était insupportable. Peut-être que c'était un autre cauchemar, qu'en se faisant mal elle finirait par se réveiller, mais il ne pouvait pas...

La lutte contre une Brisée déchaînée commença, mais sans conviction. La personnalité destructrice était lentement en train de prendre le dessus sur la détresse que ressentait son hôte, tout comme _cette_ nuit.

Si elle n'avait pas encore éclatée en sanglots, c'était parce qu'elle s'accrochait à cet espoir totalement dingue et irrationnel au possible qu'elle était au milieu d'un rêve bien trop réaliste. Puis des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans la maison.

"Tami?!"

Un Law à l'air fatigué, peut-être fiévreux et un peu plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs passa la porte précipitamment. Il était seulement habillé d'un pantalon de toile usé et avait des chaînes aux poignets dont les maillons pendaient jusqu'au sol à cause de la longueur anormale.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!"

-Law..." souffla-t-elle sans s'arrêter de pleurer. "Law c'est vraiment toi?"

-Bien sûr que oui!" répondit-il en s'approchant rapidement. "Mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, viens."

Il tendit une main à Tami qui se remettait doucement du choc qu'elle venait d'avoir. Le jeune homme semblait comprendre ce qu'elle avait du croire.

La louve les suivit en pressant le pas.

.

.

"Je pense qu'on est assez loin." conclut le pirate en s'arrêtant enfin.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait toujours l'air à l'Ouest et la prit par les épaules.

"Oi..." fit-il aussi doucement que possible. "Je suis vivant, Tami."

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, avant de se jeter sur lui, encore tremblante.

"Yosh... C'est bon, ça va aller." fit-il en lui rendant l'étreinte, lui caressant les cheveux, comme quand elle était petite.

-Putain de merde..." souffla-t-elle. "C'est quoi ces cadavres trop ressemblants?!"

-Des poupées, des mannequins, comme tu veux." répondit-il.

D'entendre sa voix et de le sentir contre elle, Tami commença lentement à se calmer, jusqu'au moment où elle fut enfin capable de le lâcher, bien qu'elle garda une main sur lui. Le contact avec les chaînes lui avait aussi permis d'en déterminer la nature: kairoseki.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle en essuyant les dernières traces de larme de sa main libre.

-Je me suis fais avoir." fit-il d'un air sombre. "Et toi, c'est quoi le problème avec ton œil?"

-Comment ça?"

-T'avais un œil noir qui est redevenu normal quand tu m'as vu."

Une bourrasque de vent secoua les arbres et il frissonna, frictionnant ses bras par réflexe, accompagnant le geste de tintements métalliques.

"Je sais pas, mais on pourra en parler plus tard. Viens." lui fit Tami à son tour en le voyant dans cet état. "J'ai le _Keeper_ pas très loin."

Il hocha la tête, prit d'une quinte de toux et ils se mirent en route vers l'endroit où la jeune fille avait amarrée l'embarcation. Elle le fit entrer et referma derrière Musha, toujours un peu fébrile, mais nettement plus calme.

Une averse commença à tomber et elle alluma la lanterne, histoire d'y voir un peu mieux à l'intérieur. Elle l'accrocha au plafond par le crochet, puis regarda dans son armoire pour y prendre des vêtements qu'elle tendit à Law.

"Merci." fit-il en lui prenant pour les poser à côté de lui. "Tu pourrais?"

Il lui tendit ses poignets, toujours enchaînés, et elle s'empressa de prendre ses crochets pour commencer à crocheter les menottes.

"C'est dingue ce que t'as maigri." grinça-t-elle, contrariée.

-Depuis que je suis dehors, j'ai pas pu faire grand-chose pour me nourrir. Pas trop d'animaux dans le coin et les chaînes c'est pas le plus pratique."

-So ka."

Un dernier mouvement et les menottes tombèrent à terre. Law massa ses poignets et ses mains devenus pâles à cause de la pression constante, pour que le sang recommence lentement à circuler.

"Tu peux me raconter?" demanda-t-elle.

-Pour commencer, ne t'approche pas de la côte Ouest." répondit-il en prenant les fringues pour les enfiler.

-Pourquoi?"

-Tu veux pas voir ça."

Il serra les poings, loin d'être dans son état normal.

"Law? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas?" s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Tch." fit celui-ci en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. "Un charnier. Cette salope est une putain de tueuse en série."

-... Raconte-moi."

Le jeune poussa un gros soupir et se laissa retomber sur la couchette.

"La dernière île sur laquelle j'étais. Je suis sorti boire et j'ai dragué, il y avait une belle nana qui avait l'air facile et elle s'est comportée comme tel." commença-t-il. "Mais j'avais pas prévu qu'elle droguerait mon verre. Je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne pas possible, et surtout, enchaîné. Cette dingue est obsédée par les mannequins, elle recréé les gens qu'elle ramène dans son putain d'atelier."

Il fit une pause pour se gratter la tête avec un air contrarié.

"Elle m'a fait bouffer du pain tout du long. Et comme elle veut que ses foutus mannequins soient les plus réalistes possible, elle drogue ses victimes pour qu'elles se tiennent tranquilles pendant qu'elle prend des mesures. J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai pû fuir parce que ses chaînes étaient trop vieilles, j'ai réussi à les arracher du mur." continua-t-il en enfonçant son visage fatigué dans ses mains. "Je pense pas avoir développé d'accoutumance non plus, mais pour le coup j'ai choppé la crève."

-D'être dehors en pantalon?" devina Tami.

-Et à poil sur de la pierre dans une cave." compléta-t-il, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

Oh merde... Pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet là?

Histoire de cacher la soudaine couleur de son visage, elle lui tourna le dos, prétextant sortir de la nourriture de ses placards.

Timing parfait, puisque l'estomac de Law se manifesta.

"Je vais t'arranger ça." dit-elle en commençant à faire chauffer de l'eau.

.

.

L'estomac plein et un diagnostic correct fait sur kui-même, il s'en sortait avec une bronchite. En bref, il devait rester au chaud pour éviter que ça tourne à la pneumonie. Il avait aussi quelques blessures récentes, surtout aux pieds, d'avoir marché dehors sans y être habitué.

Cependant il paraissait déjà aller mieux que quand il l'avait trouvée à l'intérieur.

"Pourquoi t'as pas essayé de quitter l'île?" demanda-t-elle en finissant de ranger la trousse de soin. "Il y avait une barque quand je suis arrivée."

-Pas de log, pas de repères, je me serai condamné tout seul à crever en mer." répondit-il en toute logique. "Et crois-moi, je suis content que tu n'ai pas croisée cette salope. J'ai déjà eu du mal à croire que t'étais vraiment à l'intérieur... C'était suspect de laisser la porte ouverte, si elle t'avais trouvée, t'aurais plus qu'une dizaine de jours à vivre, grand max."

Tami se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec embarras. C'est sûr que dans l'état où elle était, on aurait pu faire qu'une bouchée d'elle.

"Gomen." s'excusa-t-elle, consciente de son erreur.

-Merci."

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur à sa réponse.

"Eh?"

-C'était peut-être pas une bonne chose que tu te sois mise dans cet état pour moi mais..." expliqua-t-il en évitant son regard. "Je suis juste heureux de t'avoir..."

Tami rougit à nouveau, surprise et juste flattée d'entendre Law lui dire un truc pareil. Et maintenant que la situation s'était calmée, elle se sentait presque euphorique, même.

"Moi aussi, je suis contente de savoir que t'es en vie." marmonna-t-elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté du Shi no Gekai qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent là, tranquilles, jusqu'à ce que Musha vienne les rejoindre, ayant jugé que c'était le meilleur moment pour des câlins.

"Canaille!" sourit la jeune fille en la grattouillant entre les oreilles.

-Salut toi." fit le pirate en présentant sa main pour qu'elle renifle son odeur.

La louve resta quelques secondes concentrée, puis agita joyeusement la queue et vint frotter son museau.

"Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien." ricana Tami.

-Je crois aussi." répondit-il en grattouillant à son tour. "C'est une belle bête."

-Et très intelligente." ajouta la jeune fille. "Elle commence à bien se défendre aussi, mais elle est encore trop petite pour que je la laisse se balader seule."

Le pirate hocha la tête, exprimant sa compréhension et elle remarqua que la fatigue semblait se faire sentir.

"Repose-toi, je vais monter la garde. Quand tu seras moins fatigué on ira te venger." lui dit-elle en enfilant un manteau et des bottes.

-Ouais." acquiesça-t-il en s'allongeant, un peu à l'ouest. "Fais gaffe à toi, elle tente de me traquer depuis que je me suis enfui. Faudra que je retrouve Kikoku..."

Il ferma les yeux et l'épuisement reprit le dessus.

La jeune fille empoigna Shidare et se tourna vers la louve qui était restée sur le lit et la suivait du regard.

"Tu veilles sur lui Musha?" sourit-elle.

La boule de poil frotta sa truffe sur la main de Law en réponse, chose à interpréter comme une affirmation. Tami sortit donc de la cabine du _Keeper_ , se postant sur le pont, prête à les défendre si quelqu'un se pointait là.

.

.

Personne à l'horizon, la pirate réfléchissait.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus, mais d'avoir cru qu'elle avait perdu Law... Oui, elle avait ressenti plus que la perte d'un frère. Il était plus, tellement plus que ça à ses yeux.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, mais elle savait que c'était comme ça depuis le début. Après tout, Cora-san et Law ont été sa famille, voire même sa raison de vivre.

Même aujourd'hui, qu'aurait-elle fait s'il était réellement mort? Aucune idée. Une fois le choc passé, elle aurait voulu lui offrir une sépulture, au moins ça.

Et alors quoi? Rien.

Si Law venait à réellement mourir, alors l'aventure serait peut-être bien finie pour tous les deux. Elle avait Musha, donc elle ne mettrait pas fin à ses jours. Mais que ferait-elle de plus qu'attendre que le temps passe?

Tami frissonna. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle évite de penser à ce genre de choses, c'était pas une bonne idée. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire, l'image de ce mannequin lui resterait en tête, et sans doute dans ses pires cauchemars. Elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les techniques et les matières utilisées par la cinglée qui s'en était prit à Law, mais c'était à la fois fascinant et morbide de constater à quel point ses poupées ressemblaient à des humains de chair et d'os, à des cadavres aux allures vivantes.

* * *

 _-9 mars 1518-_

Tami rentra dans la cabine après une nuit blanche, passée la plupart du temps sous la pluie qui s'était déclarée la veille et ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée.

La chose ne l'avait pas particulièrement dérangée, mais de rester alerte toute la nuit l'avait un peu fatiguée à force, surtout avec le peu qu'elle avait dormi avant d'arriver sur cette île.

Le Shi no Gekai dormait encore, ses cernes déjà prononcées de naissance étaient encore plus sombres, même si son visage avait reprit des couleurs. Musha vint l'accueillir avec de petits jappements qui finirent cependant par réveiller le médecin.

"Hey..." fit-il en se redressant. "T'as passé la nuit dehors?"

-Simple mesure de prudence." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Law afficha une mine sévère qu'elle contra avec un haussement de sourcil.

"Je suis majeure et vaccinée, t'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus." le défia-t-elle.

-J'ai toujours mon mot à dire." répliqua-t-il. "Quel que soit ton âge, ça reste mon rôle de veiller sur toi, ton objection est rejetée."

-Je t'emmerde, monsieur le juge."

Elle retira le manteau trempé de ses épaules et le laissa près de la porte pour venir vérifier la fièvre du jeune homme.

"Tu peux pas vraiment savoir avec les mains glacées." pointa Law. "Et de toute façon, pour le moment je me sens bien, donc pas d'inquiétude, après tout je suis médecin."

-Un médecin qui joue les durs, passe son temps à se battre et a sans doute plus de cicatrices que moi." ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

Il lui adressa un regard noir et rejeta les couvertures pour se lever.

* * *

 **Eeeeet... Le bureau des meurtres est ouvert! \o/**

 **Quoique... Le prochain chapitre risque vraiment de me faire tuer... :3**


	29. Complications

**Merci à Hezakiel pour le follow et à Haibisu pour le follow/fav!**  
 **Bienvenue à bord! :)**

 **Zialema : Certes, on a retrouvé Law, mais tout n'est pas encore joué :3 Pour ce qui est du matos j'ai pas les composants précis mais je te laisse lui poser la question si t'as le cran. Pour ce qui est des victimes, elle ne prend que des gens qu'on ne cherche pas, d'ordinaire. Law a été une exception.**

 **Barukku-sama : Oh, j'ai réussi à survivre! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû! C'aurait été mieux d'attendre la fin de ce chapitre avant! :D**

* * *

Les deux pirates sortirent du _Keeper_ , devancés par Musha. La cinglée n'ayant pas trouvé l'embarcation, elle devait sans doute continuer sa chasse à l'homme, sans se douter que l'homme en question était accompagné, maintenant.

Et que tous deux étaient bien remontés.

La jeune fille parce qu'elle avait bien failli devenir dingue et avait presque perdu Law.

Le jeune homme parce qu'il voulait se venger des dix jours qu'il avait passé enfermé, et qui, pour lui, avaient été humiliants.

Avant tout, il tenait à retrouver Kikoku. Son arme lui manquait et il n'avait pas prit le temps de partir à sa recherche quand il s'était enfui.

Mais maintenant il avait la personne idéale pour couvrir ses arrières, alors il comptait en profiter.

Ils se postèrent devant la maison et il se mit à l'appeler à grands cris, l'insultant de tous les noms du même coup. Musha se mit à grogner dans une direction et la végétation commença à bouger.

"Je savais que ton vocabulaire était fleuri, mais pas à ce point." ricana une blonde plantureuse en tenue adaptée au sport, sortant du couvert des arbres.

Tami leva un sourcil et regarda le jeune homme.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

-Tu les aime comme ça, tes conquêtes?" fit-elle.

-Baka, je prends ce qui vient." rectifia-t-il.

Voulant profiter de leur inattention, la blonde voulut se jeter sur Tami qui lui tournait le dos. Encore une fois cette drôle de sensation la fit partir sur le côté, évitant de se faire transpercer, mais tout de même un poil trop tard pour lui éviter de se faire entailler le bras.

En réponse elle se retourna et dégaîna Shidare pour répliquer en l'atteignant à la poitrine.

Sous la surprise et la douleur, elle lâcha son arme et Law s'avança pour la soulever par le col.

"Où t'as mis mon arme?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Elle ne répondit pas, affichant un air de chien battu, sans doute pensait-elle qu'il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à elle avec cette tête... Tami se chargea de lui rappeler dans quelle situation elle se trouvait en lui tranchant la main, sans pitié.

Le hurlement de la blonde retentit, mais ne les troubla pas un instant. Law la laissa tomber à terre et se recroqueviller autour de son moignon. Il s'agenouilla, la regarda de haut avec son sourire sadique.

"Debbie~" fit-il. "Dis-moi où se trouve mon arme, sinon la méchante petite louve pourrait t'arracher l'autre main~"

Effectivement, Musha n'avait pas cessé de grogner, ne restant en place que parce que Tami lui avait demandé. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais...

"Iie..." fit la jeune fille en s'approchant à son tour, affichant un sourire de malade. "Elle est trop petite et trop faible pour ça, mais moi je peux... Tu veux réessayer?"

Debbie venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait la plus grave erreur de toute sa vie, et peut-être bien la dernière, en voulant s'en prendre au Shi no Gekai. Et elle commença à flipper, se retrouvant soudainement à la place de ses victimes, plutôt qu'à sa place de bourreau.

S'ils venaient à la tuer, Tami n'aurait aucun regret. Cette femme était dangereuse et plus cinglée qu'elle, alors ça ne la dérangeait pas d'en débarasser la Grand Line. Après tout, si elle n'était pas un monstre, elle restait une pirate et tuer était parfois nécessaire. Ou volontaire dans ce cas de figure.

Maintenant les paris étaient ouverts: Debbie serait-elle tuée par Law, ou allait-elle se vider de son sang à cause de la jeune fille?

"D-Dans la réser-ve..." réussit-elle à articuler. "Je la g-gardais p-pour t-toi..."

Le pirate se leva et fit signe à Tami de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Il la guida jusqu'à la salle où se trouvaient tous les mannequins et entreprit de déshabiller celui qui le représentait, cherchant surtout à retrouver son bonnet qu'il revissa sur sa tête immédiatement.

"Tu peux te tourner?" demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

-Eh?"

-Elle a _tout_ reproduit, je rappelle." explicita-t-il avec un air blasé.

-Oh."

Elle rougit et se retourna immédiatement pendant qu'il reprenait ses fringues. Puis il laissa le double, ventre à terre, avant de ressortir de la pièce.

"Tu serais pas tentée de foutre le feu?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire de mauvaise augure auquel elle répondit.

-Avec plaisir, dès que t'auras récupéré Kikoku on envoie tout ça en Enfer!" ricana-t-elle.

Law la conduisit jusqu'à une armoire en métal au fond du couloir, qu'il ouvrit, révélant un passage menant à une cave.

"La réserve se trouve là-dedans, la salle à côté de l'atelier." expliqua-t-il.

-Comment tu sais ça?" demanda Tami, étonnée.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme les psychopates mégalomanes aiment parler quand ils sont en position de force..." soupira-t-il. "Si t'as le malheur de poser _une_ question, t'en as pour des heures de monologue..."

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec un soupir désabusé. Il en avait assez bavé pendant sa disparition, elle renonçait à l'idée de lui faire la leçon... Sauf peut-être pour une chose.

Le Shi no Gekai déboucha dans la cave en premier, jetant un regard noir dans un coin où des trous dans le mur étaient visibles, sans doute là qu'il avait arraché les chaînes... Elle resserra sa poigne sur Shidare, en colère elle aussi, parce qu'on ne touchait pas impunément à ceux qu'elle aimait.

Peut-être qu'elle toucherait un peu plus à Debbie avant que Law ne se débarasse d'elle...

Le jeune homme finit par se diriger vers le fond de la cave jusqu'à un autre porte qu'il traversa avec une Room, laissant derrière lui une hache à double tranchant qui tomba à terre dans un bruit métallique. Pendant qu'il cherchait après son nodachi, Tami s'approcha des plans de travail, fusillant les morceaux de mannequins du regard, notamment un bras avec les essaies des tatouages de Law.

Des manuscrits attirèrent son attention. Elle feuilleta un peu et finit par y trouver un certain intérêt. Tout ne partirait pas en fumée, finalement. Ces bouquins lui permettraient de réaliser des masques, peut-être de faux membres, ce qui pourrait être utile.

Donc elle prit les manucrits, les rangeant dans la sacoche alors que la porte de la réserve tombait en morceaux quand le jeune homme la découpa avec Kikoku tout juste retrouvé.

"Ça fait un bien fou de se sentir entier!" sourit-il férocement.

-Tant mieux, mais t'échapperas pas au lit jusqu'à rétablissement complet!" ricana Tami, lui tirant une grimace alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers en première.

Et ouais, il fallait pas croire qu'il échapperait à ça! Peut-être qu'elle ne jugeait pas nécessaire de l'engueuler, mais elle tenait au moins à ce qu'il soit rétabli avant de le laisser repartir, rien à foutre qu'il ait un équipage avec de nombreux médecins.

Enfin, elle leur laisserait quand même un message, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas plus longtemps, mais c'est tout.

Une douleur aigüe la prit à l'abdomen quand la lame de la psychopathe plongea dans son ventre et elle resta quelques secondes sans réaliser qu'elle venait de se faire poignarder. La blonde chercha à retirer le couteau, quand Tami recommença à bouger et parvint à la repousser juste avant que Law ne tranche la main restante de Debbie.

K'sou! Elle avait baissé sa garde en ayant laissé un ennemi dans son dos! Quelle andouille!

Musha se mit à aboyer bruyamment, prête à bondir sur la blonde pour lui déchiqueter la gorge quand la jeune fille la retint d'une main sur la tête.

Law utilisa Kikoku pour immobiliser la cinglée en clouant au mur ce qui restait de son bras et se jeta vers Tami qui était tombée à quattre pattes, essayant de lutter contre la douleur qui montait et de respirer correctement pour ne pas perdre conscience.

"K'sou... Reste avec moi!" lui fit-il en l'aidant à adopter une position plus confortable et moins risquée pour sa blessure. "Cherche pas à retirer la lame."

-Je sais..." haleta-t-elle. "Risque d'hémorragie... K'sou... Ça fait un mal de chien..."

-T'as du matos au _Keeper_?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Rien pour la... Précision... À peine pour faire... Des sutures..."

-Tch. J'espère qu'on aura pas à faire ça au feeling." pesta-t-il. "Accroche-toi."

Il retourna voir Debbie et l'aggripa à nouveau par le col, tirant sur son bras, le charcutant encore plus et lui arrachant d'autres cris de douleur et de rage.

"Est-ce que t'as de quoi opérer?" demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, lui lançant un regard noir, pas loin de crever d'hémorragie avec tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Il lui mit une claque pour la faire réagir.

"Répond!" grogna-t-il.

-S-Salopard..."

Elle se prit une autre claque retentissante et il tira un peu plus pour la soulever, ne faisant pas attention à tout le sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements au fur et à mesure.

"Dis-moi si tu as de quoi opérer, je perds patience." grinça-t-il en faisant sa meilleure tête de tueur.

-V-Va te faire foutre..."

Law la laissa retomber avec un grognement de rage, redescendant en express dans la cave pour examiner les outils, trouvant effectivement de quoi remplacer des scalpels et les fourra dans la poche de son pantalon. Il savait déjà, cependant, que Debbie utilisait des gants en latex pour éviter de déformer la surface de ses poupées en travaillant dessus, il sortit donc la boîte qui les contenait et la mit dans une des poches du manteau que la jeune fille lui avait prêté.

Certes, il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour opérer, mais si il savait quels organes avait été touchés, il ignorait à quel point et jugeait plus prudent de faire les choses manuellement, pour ce qui était de retirer la lame.

Le souvenir d'un Cora-san criblé de balles continuait de le hanter et il ne tenait pas à perdre la seule famille qu'il lui restait juste pour avoir mal utilisé son pouvoir...

De même que s'il pouvait retirer des balles et refermer les blessures en un instant, avec une lame, c'était une autre histoire.

Il remonta pour s'assurer que Tami arrivait à tenir le coup, vérifiant ses constantes alors que Musha tentait tant bien que mal de la garder consciente en frottant sa truffe sur sa tête en gémissant.

Puis il fonça en direction de la cuisine pour fouiller à vitesse grand V et dénicher plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, dont une qu'il empocha, avant d'ouvrir toutes les autres et commencer à les balancer dans toutes les pièces, dans l'atelier et la réserve y compris. Il aspergea particulièrement les mannequins, ayant une petite pensée compatissante pour toutes les autres victimes qui y étaient représentées.

Il entreprit ensuite de déplacer Tami, la portant en mariée le plus délicatement possible, bien qu'elle gémit à cause de la lame qui se trouvait toujours dans son corps et avait bougée sous le geste.

Il la déposa à l'extérieur, toujours avec de grandes précautions, puis il rejoignit Debbie et décrocha le nodachi, la laissant glisser contre le mur, et lui trancha une jambe pour qu'elle ne puisse pas fuir.

Ignorant le hurlement de la blonde, il rengaîna son arme, ramassa celle de Tami tombée à terre, reprit la bouteille et la vida sur la cinglée.

"T'as du feu?" demanda-t-il à Tami.

-Briquet... Sacoche..." répondit-elle avec difficultés, commençant sérieusement à tourner de l'œil malgré ses efforts.

Il fouilla la sacoche en question en faisant attention à ne pas toucher au couteau qui se trouvait non loin, histoire de ne pas rajouter une couche. Le briquet de Tami en main, il s'abaissa devant l'entrée, fit sortir une flamme et la mit en contact avec la flaque la plus proche qui prit feu immédiatement, ne tardant pas à se répandre dans toute la maison avec un "woush" bruyant.

Debbie hurlait de plus belle, mais il en avait fini avec elle. Il reprit Tami dans ses bras, essayant de faire le plus doucement possible, calla les armes contre son épaule, puis prit la direction du _Keeper_ en ignorant les outils qui lui blessaient la jambe à travers sa poche, ou la bouteille qui se balançait pendant sa course, Musha sur ses talons.

"Tiens le coup hein?" fit-il à la blessée dans ses bras. "Reste avec moi."

-J'essaie..." répondit-elle, comateuse. "Gomenasai..."

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? C'est quoi le délire?" grinça-t-il.

-J'aurais dû... Faire attention... J'ai foiré..."

-C'est pas à toi de t'excuser!" reprocha-t-il, rendu encore plus nerveux par son comportement. "J'aurais dû être en mesure de t'éviter ça! Je suis censé surveiller tes arrières!"

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de respirer profondément, bien que par saccades. Tout pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, c'était ses instructions du moments.

Arrivant enfin à l'embarcation, Law se dépêcha de l'allonger sur la couchette, puis il utilisa les outils de précision de Debbie pour découper le haut de la jeune fille, mettant la peau à découvert autour de la blessure.

"J'ai pas vraiment de quoi t'anesthésier efficacement, alors faudra te contenter de ça." fit-il en sortant la dernière bouteille de sa poche.

Il la redressa légèrement pour l'aider à en boire une grande partie, espérant qu'elle soit assez étourdie par l'alcool pour que la douleur soit diminuée quand il opérera. Elle devait rester consciente, sinon elle risquait gros.

La bouteille vidée aux trois quarts, il la reposa, sortit la trousse de soin du bateau et alla laver les outils et instruments en quatrième vitesse, avant de les asperger d'alcool à désinfecter et de les passer dans la flamme du briquet. Vu la vitesse à laquelle elle avait avalé l'alcool, l'effet s'en fit rapidement ressentir, la jeune fille commençait déjà à perdre ses repères et à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Il lava ses mains ensuite, enfila une paire de gants et respira un grand coup. Puis il empoigna le manche du couteau et tira lentement, arrachant des cris de douleur à Tami qui lui firent aussi mal que si les rôles avaient été inversés. Malgré l'alcool la douleur restait intense et la pirate se mit à en pleurer, toutes barrières démolies par son ivresse.

Et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de retirer l'arme d'un coup pour rendre la chose moins pénible, ça pourrait causer des lésions encore plus graves, chose qu'il ne voulait pas tenter, pouvoir ou pas.

"Pardon Tami, c'est bientôt fini." voulut-il la rassurer en lui caressant la tête alors qu'elle haletait quand il arrêta.

-Non non non non... Arrête ça..." fit-elle, délirante. "J'ai mal Law, j'ai très mal..."

-Je sais, Tami, mais il faut tenir, d'accord?"

L'estomac et la gorge nouée comme jamais, il l'aida à réguler sa respiration et regarda où il en était dans le processus. Le sang avait commencé à couler de la blessure, imbibant les draps de la couchette et les vêtement de la jeune fille. Malheureusement il avait à peine bougé la lame de deux centimètres, il en restait une petite dizaine et ce ne serait pas facile.

"Ok, on y retourne..." souffla-t-il.

Il reprit le manche du couteau en main et recommença à tirer, sentant de la résistance, il dû se résoudre à prendre l'un des outils de précision pour fouiller la chair aussi profondément que possible afin l'écarter de la lame du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Non! Law arrête je t'en supplie! Pitié!" pleure encore Tami en s'agitant sous la douleur. "J'ai mal! Onegai!"

-Je sais Tami, je sais mais il faut le faire." l'encouragea-t-il à nouveau, la voix tremblante. "Sois forte, c'est bientôt fini."

-Yada! Je jure, je le ferai plus! Me touchez plus!"

Il n'avait jamais vu Tami dans un état pareil, c'était un véritable choc. Délirant entre l'alcool et la douleur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et visiblement morte de peur.

Elle était agitée de sanglots qui causaient des soubresauts au niveau de la zone blessée, si ça continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas finir sous peine d'aggraver la blessure.

Il reprit la bouteille sur la table et la souleva à nouveau pour la faire boire, puis il la reposa et réussit enfin à retirer l'arme et l'outil, après quelques dernières secondes de cris et de pleurs.

Le pire était sans aucun d'être celui qu'elle suppliait, celui qui la faisait souffrir à ce point, que ce soit pour son bien ou pas. Et pourtant, en disant ça ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait, mais à ceux qu'elle voyait dans son délire. Autrement dit, elle se croyait de retour sur son île natale.

Le sang coulait abondamment de la blessure, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Tami avait effectivement de quoi faire des sutures dans sa trousse de soin, mais il n'en aurait peut-être pas besoin.

Il serait certainement épuisé après ça, mais c'était la dernière ligne droite, il pourrait tenir le coup.

" _Room_." déclara-t-il en faisant apparaître un petit dôme bleu autour de lui et de Tami. " _Scan_."

Le scan lui permit de voir que si la blessure saignait beaucoup, aucun organe important n'avait été touché, la jeune fille avait eu beaucoup de chance dans son malheur. Cependant il lui faudrait refermer toutes les veines, les artères et le muscle qui avaient été sectionnés.

Et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse bouger le petit doigt pendant plusieurs jours après ça.

" _Mes_." déclara-t-il, posant une main à la surface de la blessure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il fit un nouveau scan pour vérifier, le sang avait été drainé, la blessure refermée. Par contre, elle serait très sensible et fragile pendant deux ou trois jours, alors il surveillerait. Puis il se rappela qu'elle avait aussi été touchée au bras, plus tôt et vérifia l'entaille qui était en réalité bénigne et qu'il se contenta de désinfecter.

Law poussa un long soupir et retira ses gants ensanglantés pour caresser à nouveau la tête de Tami qui se calmait petit à petit, reprenant une respiration normale et ayant arrêté de pleurer.

"C'est bon, tu peux t'endormir maintenant." lui dit-il avec douceur.

Il resta là à lui caresser la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux, puis il lui retira sa sacoche et ses bottes, avant de tirer la couverture d'en-dessous d'elle pour la couvrir avec. Enfin, il s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse et se laissa glisser à terre, le dos appuyé sur la couchette en poussant un soupir tremblant.

Si la jeune fille n'oublierait jamais les images du mannequin de Law, lui ne pourrait jamais effacer ses cris, ses suppliques et ses larmes de sa mémoire.

* * *

 **Allez-y, vous pouvez me tuer maintenant :3**


	30. Accord et désaccord

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci à Kidd3580 pour le follow et à Akabane D Yui et Daulphina21 pour le follow/fav :)**  
 **Bienvenue à bord! :D**

 **Et cette fic a atteint les 30 followers! :o  
C'est juste énorme! Merci à vous tous! *part faire la danse de la joie avec Tami et Musha* :D**

 **Zialema : Oulà... Je suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Kali avec tout ça... Contente que Law l'ait brûlé l'atelier et Tami n'a pas vraiment de raison de se venger de lui, sachant que les 10 jours qu'il a passé avec Debbie, elle lui faisait déjà bouffer du pain ;)**

 **Shadowgear2 : Ah ben je te retiens pas, mais y'aura plus de suite après :3**

 **Barukku-sama : J'ai eu du bol que Law vienne me chercher pour que je puisse continuer l'histoire ^^ Dommage pour toi~~**

 **Evanae : Law se sent suffisament coupable comme ça, et crois-moi qu'il apprend de ses erreurs! T'en fais pas, pour ce qui est de réparer Tami il sera au taquet ^^ Quant aux problèmes que ça soulève, je pense savoir à quoi tu fais référence, mais je n'en dirai pas plus là-dessus pour le moment, si vous savez tout à l'avance c'est pas drôle :3 Et Musha... Eh bien Musha surveille de loin pendant que Tami se repose, la pauvre louloute est un peu oubliée par Law pour le coup.**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-10 mars 1518-_

Tami ouvrit lentement les yeux, et les referma immédiatement, aveuglée par le soleil qui s'était apparemment levé depuis longtemps, à moins qu'il ait décidé de prendre de l'avance. Un énorme mal de crâne lui prit et elle gémit en portant une main à son front.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait foutu?

Elle retenta et dû attendre plusieurs minutes pour que ses yeux finissent par s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Tournant la tête en voulant jauger l'heure selon la course du soleil, elle remarqua deux choses.

Premièrement, elle était à l'envers dans sa couchette, pour une raison quelconque. Deuxièmement, Law qui dormait, assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés et bonnet enfoncé sur les yeux.

La jeune fille voulut se redresser, mais dû interrompre son geste avec un petit cri de douleur et de surprise quand un élancement aigüe et soudain la prit à l'abdomen, réveillant le Shi no Gekai sur le coup.

"Tami?" sembla-t-il s'inquiéter en relevant son bonnet.

C'est là qu'elle vit le sang séché sur les fringues de Law. Une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit et elle descendit son regard vers la zone douloureuse, lorgnant les draps aussi maculés de sang séché, puis le souleva pour voir l'état de son abdomen. Notament la cicatrice toute rose et toute récente, de trois ou quatre millimètre d'épaisseur pour approximativement cinq centimètres de longueur.

Les couleurs quittèrent son visage quand elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et elle retomba sur son oreiller quand ses forces se dérobèrent.

"K'sou..." souffla-t-elle, troublée. "Je crois que je sais ce que j'ai foutu..."

Une main à la peau foncée entra dans son champ de vision avant de se poser sur son front et elle leva les yeux vers le visage du médecin qui hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur la couchette.

-Comme une merde." répondit-elle en toute franchise, la langue pâteuse.

Elle se frotta les yeux, luttant contre le mal de crâne dont elle ignorait la provenance.

"Je me souviens de Debbie, je me souviens du couteau, je me souviens de quand on a foutu le feu et qu'on est revenu ici, mais après c'est le black out."

Les épaules du Shi no Gekai semblèrent se détendre légèrement, à moins que ce ne soit un effet de la lumière.

"J'ai dû t'opérer avec les moyens du bord pour retirer le couteau." expliqua-t-il. "Mon fruit a refermé la blessure, mais ça va rester sensible pour quelques jours. Et je t'annonce que t'es en plein milieu de ta première gueule de bois."

-Super..." soupira-t-elle en cachant ses yeux sous son bras. "Dire qu'à la base je devais veiller sur toi juqu'à ce que tu guérisse..."

-Comment ça?" s'étonna-t-il.

-Après la trouille que j'ai eu, tu penses sérieusement que je t'aurais laissé partir avant que j'estime que tu sois suffisament en état?"

Law passa une main sur son visage, arborant un air aussi perplexe que fatigué.

"T'es quand même consciente que j'ai un équipage essentiellement composé de médecins et de chirurgiens?" fit-il.

-M'en fous. Je suis capable de gérer une bronchite et il était hors de question que je te laisse partir, surtout que tu vis dans un sous-marin, qui est métallique _et_ sous l'eau." répliqua-t-elle calmement. "Parce que la combinaison des deux fait qu'il fait froid à l'intérieur, donc pas une bonne chose pour toi dans l'immédiat."

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma. L'argument se tenait. Mais bon, ça faisait peut-être un peu plus de 3 semaines qu'il avait disparu, il pourrait au moins faire comprendre à son équipage qu'il allait bien et serait bientôt de retour...

Parce que si Tami l'aurait forcé de rester à son bord jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, maintenant c'était lui qui ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que sa blessure ne risquait plus de se rouvrir.

"Tu sais..." l'interpela-t-elle. "Si tu t'inquiètes pour tes hommes, je les ai vu, ils vont bien, même s'ils s'inquiètent pour toi... Si c'est ce qui te pose problème, tu peux toujours leur écrire un message, et Musha peut jouer les messagères, pour peut qu'on la surveille..."

La louve avait apparemment entendu qu'on parlait d'elle, puisqu'elle se manifesta avec des petits bruits de ses pattes dans sa course. Elle sauta sur la couchette et s'approcha du haut du corps de Tami pour lui lécher la main.

"Bonjour petite canaille." sourit la pirate en l'accueillant avec des gratouilles.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle passa à des carresses en voyant les oreilles basses de la boule de poil qui vint se coucher contre elle, sur son côté droit, le non-blessé.

"Je vous ai fais peur, na?" demanda-t-elle.

-...Hai." répondit-il honnêtement. "Mais on est tous les deux rassurés à ton sujet, maintenant. Alors si tu voulais bien échanger cet air coupable contre un sourire, je serais pas contre."

Elle secoua la tête et renifla avec un sourire désabusé.

"Merci Law." dit-elle.

Le pirate ne répondit pas et cacha son regard en tirant sur le bord de son bonnet, visiblement contrarié par quelque chose. Il s'éloigna de la couchette pour fouiller dans les placards de vivres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" s'étonna Tami.

-Faut qu'on reprenne des forces, alors je vais faire à manger." répondit-il.

Tami voulut retenter de se redresser, mais abandonna à nouveau quand la douleur revint, lui coupant le souffle du même coup.

"Je te déconseille de bouger, si tu contractes tes muscles lésés, tu vas finir par rouvrir ta blessure." lança-t-il avec un regard sévère.

-Gomen..." s'excusa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle."Ano... Oublie pas que tu dois toi-même te reposer?"

-T'en fais pas pour moi." éluda-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas?"

-Parce que."

La jeune fille afficha un air blasé.

"Wow, c'est dingue ce que t'es convaincant." fit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Baka, entre une bronchite et un coup de couteau, c'est facile de savoir lequel est le plus grave." répondit-il, nonchalant, en examinant les ingrédients qu'il avait étalé sur la table. "Qu'aucun organe important n'ai été touché, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il y ait des risques d'hémorragie interne si tu fais l'andouille."

-Tch. Je déteste quand t'as raison et que tu joues les surprotecteurs..." marmonna Tami en tirant une moue boudeuse.

-T'as pas passé l'âge de faire la moue?" taquina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour remplir une marmite d'eau et se laver les mains.

-Je t'emmerde. Parle moins fort, j'ai mal au crâne."

Le féroce Shi no Gekai ricana et ramena le récipient rempli d'eau pour commencer à émincer des légumes et de la viande.

"Fais pas cette tête quand t'utilises un couteau, surtout pour cuisiner. Tu fais flipper." taquina-t-elle, se décrochant un air blasé du jeune homme. "Et pitié."

-Tch."

.

.

"On va devoir mettre les voiles, on peut pas rester sur cette île de malheur avec l'incendie de la baraque, ça risque d'attirer du monde." fit remarquer Tami. "Surtout si tu veux pouvoir prévenir l'équipage."

-Je sais, je sais, je nous ramènerai là où on était, si j'y arrive." soupira-t-il en réponse. "En attendant, tu peux me dire pourquoi Musha me colle?"

Elle afficha un sourire malicieux et jeta un regard à la louve qui attendait depuis tout à l'heure, assise juste devant le jeune homme.

"Nande? Elle te dérange?"

-Iie, mais à traîner dans mes pattes je vais finir par lui marcher dessus."

Tami poussa un soupir silencieux et tendit son bol vide à Law qui le posa avec le reste de la vaiselle sale.

"T'as fais la cuisine, mais elle a pas encore eu sa part, et je crois bien qu'elle a faim." expliqua-t-elle. "Et est-ce que j'ai raison de penser qu'après t'être occupé de moi, tu as totalement oublié qu'elle pourrait avoir faim?"

-Ah... Peut-être." admit-il de mauvaise grâce, façon à lui d'exprimer sa gêne. "Et tu lui donne quoi à manger?"

-Généralement elle a ses granulés, quand elle est sage ou qu'elle a bien aidé, elle a droit à un peu de viande séchée, mais tu peux aussi lui donner un peu de ton râgout." réfléchit-elle. "Je pense que ça la dérangera pas."

Effectivement, la boule de poil venait de se hisser sur l'un des siège autour de la table et grattait le bord de celle-ci en faisant sa bouille de chien battu. Sans doute pensait-elle que Law se laisserait avoir, mais puisque de toute façon elle avait dit que ça ferait l'affaire, il sortit un bol d'un placard qu'elle lui avait indiqué et le remplit à moitié du râgout qu'il avait fait.

"Matte." l'arrêta Tami quand il s'apprêta à poser le récipient. "Musha, descends."

L'animal poussa une plainte à laquelle elle ne céda pas, et finit par obéir, sautant de la chaise sur le sol.

"C'est bon, tu peux le mettre près de son panier."

Law obtempéra avec un sourire amusé et la canaille se jeta allègrement sur la nourriture.

"...Vorace." remarqua-t-il.

-Affamée surtout, c'est un peu normal." répondit-elle. "Elle est déjà un peu plus raisonnable qu'avant, sinon elle aurait tout avalé en quelques secondes avant d'en réclamer un peu plus jusqu'à tout recracher."

Le jeune homme eut un reniflement amusé en retournant s'asseoir.

"Retour au sujet qui me préoccupe, comment t'as fais pour venir ici?" demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. "Je suis pas convaincu par l'idée que le log ait miraculeusement pointé vers là où j'étais."

-Non, j'ai fais sans, d'ailleurs j'ai perdu 24h sur le temps que j'aurais dû mettre pour te retrouver, à cause de ça." réfuta-t-elle. "Je me guidais avec des cartes du coin et la course du soleil, donc je passais presque toute la journée sur le pont pour surveiller le plus possible que j'étais pas en train de dévier de la route."

Law leva un sourcil au commentaire.

"Comment t'as fais pour te perdre, alors?"

-Tempête."

-Oh." fit-il. "Je vois. Donc je devrais pouvoir retrouver..."

-Nikod. Le nom de l'île où tu étais est Nikod." ricana Tami avant de s'arrêter en grimaçant. "J'aurais pas dû faire ça... Ite-te-te..."

Le jeune homme se leva et activa sa room pour scanner la blessure et s'assurer que tout était normal, pas certain qu'elle était censée avoir mal en riant. Bon, apparemment si, les muscles lésés étaient assez mal placés pour protester quand elle riait... Dommage pour elle, l'embêter serait peut-être un poil plus compliqué.

"Tu préférerais pas que je te rallonge?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Iie. Je suis très bien assise, juste déçue de pas pouvoir me payer ta tête." refusa-t-elle en gardant toutefois un sourire amusé.

"Si tu vas pas bien, tu me le dis?"

-Oui _papa_."

-Y'a pas de "oui papa" qui tienne, je te rapelle que tu t'es fait poignader." gronda-t-il.

Tami manqua de rire à nouveau, ne se retenant que pour ne pas avoir mal. C'était quand même drôle de voir Law réfuter son comportement de "papa poule" en s'enfonçant encore plus dedans en même temps.

Et elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer la prochaine fois, quand elle pourrait se marrer librement.

"Et toi je pense que tu auras retenu la leçon et que tu ralentiras sur la drague." répliqua-t-elle à la place avec un sourire en coin. "Et accessoirement à te méfier et à ne pas quitter ton verre des yeux. C'est la règle de base quand on sort boire quelque part, mais j'imagine que tu t'es dis que t'en aurais pas besoin, ô Grand Shi no Gekai, pirate de renom."

Il ne répondit pas, parfaitement au courant qu'elle disait vrai et qu'il avait fait une belle connerie en se laissant avoir par la cinglée. Là elle pouvait être sûre qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à nouveau avec une fille avant quelques temps... Et qu'il avait désenflé les chevilles en comprenant qu'il restait plus que vulnérable.

"Hai hai..." fit-il finalement. "Leçon retenue, tu peux arrêter de me faire la morale, maintenant?"

Il partit dans une quinte de toux et elle consentit à jeter l'éponge.

"Mouais, je pense que ça suffit, t'en as assez bavé pour ta connerie." déclara-t-elle. "T'en fais pas pour le voyage, on est à une journée à peu près de Nikod pour la navigation. Je te conseille d'attendre demain matin, comme ça t'auras les lumières de la ville et du port pour te guider quand il fera nuit."

-Merci senshõ." sourit-il en coin à son tour.

-Eh? Nande? C'est toi le senshõ, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Malgré qu'elle veuille se donner un air innocent, elle savait que quand il l'appelait comme ça, généralement ça finissait par devenir houleux. Peut-être qu'en feignant l'ignorance elle pourrait y échapper cette fois...

"Oh arrête, tu sais ce que je pense à ce sujet, tu mérites autant que moi la place de capitaine. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu refuses de partager ce poste."

Tami leva les yeux au ciel.

"Parce que je sais parfaitement que je pourrais pas assumer le rôle et que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut!" déclara-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Davy Jones savait que ça faisait longtemps que cette dispute n'avait pas été remise sur la table. Et puis pourquoi il lui prenait la tête avec ça maintenant?!

"Avant je t'aurais peut-être crue, mais espère pas te foutre de moi maintenant." objecta-t-il. "De ce que j'ai vu, t'es suffisament prévoyante et débrouillarde pour régler des situations merdiques comme la mienne il y a quelques jours. Sans compter que tu sais prendre des décisions rapidement, et j'ai aucun doute sur le fait que t'arriverais à te faire obéir, quand on voit Musha. De plus, à la base je disais ça parce qu'on se trouve sur _ton_ bateau, et que depuis tout à l'heure, c'est _toi_ qui gère les choses."

L'argument du Shi no Gekai se tenait, hélas, mais Tami ne tenait vraiment pas à partager le poste de capitaine avec lui, au risque de faire une connerie irréparable ou de paraître comme une intruse ou encore de zapper son autorité sans faire attention. Et hors de question d'être seconde et de voler la place d'un membre d'équipagequi avait fait ses preuves!

Non, vraiment, c'était pas pour elle.

"Law... C'est..." soupira-t-elle. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça et tu le sais. Tu veux seulement que je revienne, parce que tu t'inquiètes, et je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais soit franc, au lieu de chercher des arguments, avoue-le que c'est parce qu'on a grandi ensemble. Fais pas de moi ton égale quand je serai une nouvelle aux yeux des autres, juste pour être ta petite sœur de cœur."

Le jeune homme serra les poings, conscient qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur la vérité et qu'il était en train de perdre la bataille.

"Est-ce que ce serait une si mauvaise chose?" tenta-t-il tout de même.

-Oui, totalement." répondit-elle.

-... T'as gagné, j'abandonne." soupira-t-il, déçu et contrarié. "Mais je continue à penser que tu as tort."

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais pour moi, c'est non." fit-elle d'un ton un peu plus sec. "Je sais pas encore ce que je ferai quand je vous aurai officiellement rejoints, mais je serai là, alors arrête de faire l'enfant, onegai."

Le Shi no Gekai se crispa davantage et s'avança vers le bureau pour y prendre la carte des environs. Il récupéra le manteau qu'il avait la veille et sortit de la cabine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tami sentit l'ondulation des vagues s'accentuer et sut qu'il avait décidé de faire le gamin et de partir dans l'instant pour ne pas qu'elle le voie bouder, prenant la navigation comme excuse pour se cacher.

Musha quitta son panier, sentant la tension retomber et sauta sur le lit pour venir câliner sa maîtresse. Celle-ci répondit en la caressant distraitement, se laissant retomber sur les oreillers qui la maintenaient assise et regardant dans le vague.

"J'aimerais tellement que Cora-san soit encore là..." soupira-t-elle, s'adressant à la louve. "Même après tout ce temps ça reste dur de savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire quand il est comme ça... C'est juste... Dommage, qu'on en soit encore à se disputer sur ce genre de choses."

 _Waf!_

Tami regarda la boule de poil pencher la tête sur le côté, bouille absolument adorable et lui sourit en reprenant ses gratouilles.

"Prends pas trop l'habitude, petit canaille, tu dors quand même dans ton panier." déclara-t-elle alors que l'animal prenait l'air le plus innocent qui soit.

* * *

 **Ah là là, les relations fraternelles c'est compliqué!**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**


	31. Rétablissement

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je pense que le rythme va ralentir de nouveau après celui-ci, malgré les chapitres déjà finis, parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que j'ai fais... Gomen *s'incline***

 **Zialema : Si Tami est à l'envers sur la couchette, c'est parce que Law l'y a déposée comme ça, histoire d'avoir le côté blessé vers lui pour lui retirer la lame, c'est tout ^^ Et Law a fait comme il pouvait, pour ce qui est de la boucherie, oui, il va aider, et même plus que ça au point où Tami en sera saoulée... Si ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un... O)_(O Et oui, déjà gamin, Law faisait parfois la bouffe pour Cora-san et Tami, rappelle-toi :3 Oui enfin, ricanner en coupant des légumes, c'est quand même moins impressionnant... Quoique tout aussi glauque :x Ouuuuh! La belle idée que tu m'as donnée! :D**

 **Barukku-sama : Barukku-sama, la lectrice qui review plus vite que son ombre O.o" *hum hum* Donc. Oui, j'ai surtout eu du bol que Law veuille que je continue l'histoire pour que Tami reste pas dans cet état :p**

 **Shadowgear2 : C'est bon, on a compris que tu craques sur la cuteness de Musha x)**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille!**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture!**

* * *

La petite boule de poil semblait toute contente en se baladant sur le port. L'enveloppe et la rose accrochées autour de son coup ne semblaient pas la déranger plus que ça alors qu'elle se dirigeait joyeusement vers le sous-marin en compagnie d'une silhouette dissimulée sous une large cape. Bon, elle attirait l'attention des quelques passants en aboyant pour que les Heart l'entendent, mais ce n'était pas très grave.

Après tout il y avait peu de monde en soirée sur les docks.

Sachi et Penguin sortirent sur le pont, attirés par le bruit et virent l'animal qui semblait les appeler.

"C'est bien ce que je pense?" demanda le plus jeune.

-Hai... C'est bien un loup..." répondit Penguin. "Il est jeune, vu sa taille..."

-Il a un truc autour du coup, ça ressemble pas à un collier..."

Ils échangèrent un regard et passèrent le bastingage du pont pour descendre sur le quai, où la boule d'énergie tenta de leur sauter dessus.

"Oi! Doucement!" fit Sachi en essayant de retirer le message et la fleur du coup de Musha.

Elle finit par se calmer et se laisser faire sagement, puis le pirate ouvrit la lettre et manqua de s'étouffer.

"Nani?"

-Lis-ça."

Penguin se retrouva avec le message sous le nez et lut attentivement.

« Votre capitaine va bien, il sera bientôt de retour. »

Le message en soi était plus que bizarre et étonnant, même s'il était porteur d'une bonne nouvelle, mais ce qui choquait encore plus était la signature: Lady Red.

Les frangins ouvrirent des yeux ronds et regardèrent l'animal... qui avait disparu. Ils échangèrent un autre regard, puis foncèrent à l'intérieur du _Polar Tang_. Sous la cape, la silhouette hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait et s'éloigna.

"Yosh, une bonne chose de faite." souffla Law en ouvrant la porte de la cabine du _Keeper_.

Il retira la grande cape de ses épaules et reposa la petite louve toute contente au sol.

"Et je crois que Musha est de bonne humeur." ajouta-t-il en venant se poser sur la chaise la plus proche.

"Tant mieux, au moins ils s'inquièteront plus." répondit Tami en mettant ses papiers de côté.

-Je t'ai dis quoi à propos du travail?"

-Ta faute, tu m'as tout laissé à portée de main." se justifia-t-elle. "Et après plus d'une journée passée dans un lit, on s'ennuie."

Le Shi no Gekai poussa un soupir et se releva pour prendre la plume des mains de la jeune fille.

"Oi!"

-Pas de travail. Je veux que tu te reposes."

Tami afficha une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras. Law l'ignora, se dirigenant vers la salle de bain de l'embarcation.

"Tu m'excuseras, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas pris de douche." dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

.

.

"Mais si! Tu peux pas dormir sur une chaise toutes les nuits!"

Nouvelle querelle des deux pirates. Encore une.

"Il est hors de question que je dorme dans ton lit! On est des adultes, maintenant!"

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change?" répliqua Tami. "Je te demande de dormir de l'autre côté de la double couchette! Je te force pas à me coller!"

-Mais je vais pas dormir avec toi!"

-Arrête tes conneries! Si ça te dérange tellement de partager mon lit, alors c'est moi qui prendrait la chaise!"

Le Shi no Gekai poussa un soupir fatigué et passa les deux mains sur son visage.

"Tu peux même pas te lever, Tami, cherche pas à faire des menaces foireuses."

-C'est pas des menaces foireuses." réfuta-t-elle. "Law, t'es épuisé, t'as à peine dormi! T'as besoin d'un vrai lit, et je te jure que cogner accidentellement ma blessure du doigt ne me tuera pas, ok?"

Le jeune homme pesa le pour et le contre.

"Ok." capitula-t-il. "C'est bon, tu as gagné."

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille pour la descendre de la couchette et l'asseoir à son bureau, le temps de déployer le lit double et de retirer les draps toujours tâchés de sang séché.

"Puisque je te bouge, je veux en profiter pour me débarrasser de ça." marmonna-t-il, clairement contrarié.

Il alla mettre son chargement dans la bassine à lessive de la salle de bain, puis se dirigea vers la penderie pour en sortir des draps propres et refaire le lit de Tami qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Nom d'un chien, Law, c'est quand même pas à toi de faire ça!"

-Va pas me dire que tu peux t'en charger." nia-t-il en secouant la couverture d'un coup sec. "S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que se faire poignarder est douloureux, même après le début de la cicatrisation."

La jeune fille laissa sa tête retomber sur le bureau, sur ses bras croisés. Non, c'était vrai, elle n'était pas vraiment capable de faire ça sans avoir bien mal à cause des gestes brusques ou de devoir se pencher en avant. Pour le coup, elle avait encore perdu, même si Law se montrait enfin raisonnable.

Enfin, c'était pas bien grave, quand il estimerait qu'elle serait en mesure de bouger correctement, elle pourra reprendre ses activités sans qu'il cherche à tout prix à la couver... Mais en attendant elle se faisait chier, vu qu'il la laissait même pas bosser, la condamnant à relire des romans qu'elle connaissait déjà et qui traînaient dans sa bibliothèque.

Law finit de refaire le lit, puis ouvrit le loquet et tira sur la partie supérieure de la couchette pour la changer en lit double. Au moins il avait son utilité, entre Shou et le jeune homme, la version une personne n'aurait pas suffit. Elle s'accrocha au Shi no Gekai, affichant un air blasé au moment de se faire porter comme une mariée à nouveau. Non, il refusait de la laisser se mettre debout, insistant pour continuer à faire ce geste fort sympathique, mais qu'elle trouvait néanmoins humiliant et ridicule.

Elle se retrouva donc du côté du mur. Le jeune homme allait souffler la lanterne quand il s'arrêta.

"Tu es sûre que-

-Oui! Law, je suis sûre que je veux que tu dormes sur un lit!" le coupa-t-elle, exaspérée.

Il leva les mains en capitulation et retira ses bottines et son bonnet, avant d'éteindre la lanterne et de grimper sur la couchette à son tour.

"Oyasumi." glissa Tami en se mettant sur son côté droit, donc tournée vers lui.

-Oyasumi." grommela-t-il en lui tournant délibérément le dos.

La jeune fille afficha un sourire amusé en visualisant très bien la tête qu'il devait faire et ferma les yeux. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la respiration de Law ne se fasse plus profonde et régulière. Le pauvre devait vraiment être crevé.

Pas franchement étonnant après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu le coup jusque là, d'après elle.

En attendant de s'endormir à son tour, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, rassurée que cette histoire de dingue soit terminée. Décidément son journal de bord n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps si elle tombait toujours sur ce genre de trucs.

Mais bon, c'était rien ça, ce serait des aventures à raconter à Cora-san pour la fin d'année. Et au moins, elle avait pu revoir Law, même si ça avait été d'une manière spéciale...

Parlant de ça, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait prit. Rougir quand il parlait de quelque chose qui pour lui avait été humiliant... Elle devait vraiment être crevée aussi.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'ils y étaient... La proximité de Law dans son lit commençait à la gêner, mais pas de la façon dont elle aurait pu croire.

Oh merde...

Elle changea de position pour s'allonger sur le dos et ne pas le regarder. En fait, laisser ses pensées se balader n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça...

* * *

 _-12 mars 1518-_

Quand Tami se réveilla, elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre... Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que dans son sommeil, Law s'était accroché à elle, la maintenant contre lui en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Rougissant furieusement, elle analysa rapidement la situation et commença à lentement déplacer ses bras pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'en voudrait et refuserait de dormir à nouveau dans la couchette.

Et pourtant Davy Jones savait qu'il en avait besoin! La preuve en était qu'il dormait toujours...

La jeune fille scruta le visage du Shi no Gekai endormi. Ses cernes avaient un peu diminuées, mais c'était pas encore ça. Par contre ses mains et ses poignets qui avaient été rendus pâles par la mauvaise circulation du sang avaient repris leur teinte habituelle, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Et pour une fois qu'elle le voyait dormir, elle se fit une raison.

Law était vraiment beau.

Et pour une fois, il avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil. C'était aussi bizarre qu'agréable à regarder.

Rhââ mais à quoi elle pensait?!

Secouant la tête, elle se remit sur le dos et fixa le plafond en silence, essayant de penser à tout sauf à celui qui avait passé sa vie avec elle en tant que son _grand-frère_.

.

.

N'osant pas bouger, et puisque de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas se lever, Tami avait attendu patiemment le réveil de Law. Celui-ci s'agita avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Wow..." fit-il en se mettant sur le dos à son tour, se frottant les paupières.

-Je sais." répondit-elle. "C'est extrêmement bizarre de se réveiller à côté de moi."

-Tout simplement de me réveiller avec une fille." taquina-t-il.

-Baka." ricana-t-elle en retour, aussi gênée qu'amusée par le commentaire.

En fait, elle avait hésité entre rire et lui mettre son oreiller dans la figure, mais comme le deuxième choix était sans doute indisponible, elle avait prit la première option. Les conneries dès le matin. Law était bel et bien de retour, même si c'était dans une situation inhabituelle.

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda-t-il ensuite en se redressant.

-Je dirais que ça va." répondit-elle.

Elle tenta de s'asseoir à son tour et grimaça, mais parvint à le faire lentement.

"Moins mal qu'hier." précisa-t-elle, assez contente de pouvoir bouger.

Elle sentait que Law se retenait de lui faire un commentaire, se contentant de créer une room pour scanner sa blessure, comme il tenait visiblement à le faire plusieurs fois par jour par pure paranoïa.

Il ne dit toujours rien en descendant de la couchette.

"Niveau douleur ça te fait quel genre d'impression?" demanda-t-il encore.

-Un genre de courbature... Avec des pointes à l'intérieur du muscle." grimaça-t-elle. "Mais c'est déjà mieux qu'avant, donc je vais pas me plaindre."

-Oui, bonne nouvelle, la cicatrisation a bien avancé. Reste à voir si tu es capable de tenir debout."

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"T'es sérieux?"

-J'aimerai dire "non", mais il faut bien qu'on sache et j'imagine qu'il y a moins de risques, maintenant." répondit-il dans un soupir. "Avec la condition que tu n'en fasse pas trop, bien sûr."

-Hai!"

Tami se déplaça lentement le long de la couchette et s'assit sur le bord, testant le sol du bout de ses pieds. Law restait à côté pour l'aider si besoin.

Puis elle poussa sur ses bras et parvint lentement à se mettre debout.

"Ça a l'air d'aller." fit-il. "Essaie de faire un pas ou deux?"

La jeune fille obtempéra et fronça les sourcils.

"C'est bizarre... J'ai l'impression d'avoir une plaque à la place du muscle..." marmonna-t-elle.

-Douleurs?" demanda Law, ignorant le commentaire.

-La même."

Le Shi no Gekai s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion puis hocha la tête.

"Vu que la guérison se passe bien, et au train où ça va... Je pense que dans maximum 3 jours tu pourras marcher, du moment que tu t'amuses pas à faire des kilomètres entiers."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque. C'est vrai, elle l'emmerdait depuis la veille pour faire autre chose que rester assise à lire des bouquins qu'elle connaissait par cœur, mais elle avait quand même assez de sens commun pour ne pas faire un marathon dès qu'elle sort du lit!

C'est pas comme si elle en avait envie non plus, avec tout le boulot qui l'attendait.

Elle profiterai de quelques jours de repos supplémentaire pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa paperasse, ensuite elle repartirait. Law eut une légère quinte de toux et elle lui jeta un regard blasé.

"Et toi, comment ça évolue?" demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-J'ai dépassé le stade de contagion depuis les premiers symptômes, t'en fais pas." éluda-t-il avec un geste négligent de la main.

-C'est pas ce que je te demande."

Au tour du médecin de lever les yeux au ciel en remettant son bonnet sur son crâne.

"Je vais mieux aussi, t'en fais pas, ma respiration me brûle plus." soupira-t-il.

-Tu vois quand tu veux!" ricana-t-elle.

* * *

 _-14 mars 1518-_

 _SBAM_.

"Tami?!" paniqua Law en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

Il tomba sur la vision de la jeune, étalée par terre... Nue.

"Ferme cette foutue porte!" l'engueula-t-elle, en lui envoyant le savon dans la tronche qu'il évita de justesse.

Le médecin s'abrita derrière la porte pour éviter de se prendre d'autres projectiles et rendre un semblant d'intimité à Tami, bien que la porte était toujours entrouverte.

"J'ai entendu un gros bruit, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!" demanda-t-il.

-J'ai trébuché en sortant de la douche, je vais bien! Dégage!"

Le Shi no Gekai referma la porte avec un air blasé pendant que la jeune fille était rouge de honte et horriblement gênée. Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur une petite louve curieuse qui avait levé une oreille en penchant la tête sur le côté, tentant certainement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Quand Tami sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour lui lancer "le regard de la mort".

En gros, un seul commentaire et il y passait.

Et même lui savait que c'était pas une bonne idée de tenter le diable avec la jeune fille quand elle était dans cet état. Parce que même avec son interdiction de reprendre son entraînement elle serait capable de lui botter le cul. Méchamment.

* * *

 _-16 mars 1518-_

"Sérieusement?" fit Tami avec un air exaspéré. "Sans déconner, Law, ça fait _un mois_ que t'as disparu pour eux!"

Le Shi no Gekai était tiraillé entre le choix de retourner auprès de ses hommes, bien plus en forme qu'il y a quelques jours, ou rester encore un peu avec la jeune fille.

"Oi! Je te rappelle que-

-Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi!" l'interrompit-elle. "Maintenant je peux marcher, je t'ai donné déjà 5 fois ma parole pour ce qui est de l'entraînement et des infiltrations, je vais éviter les activités physiques trop intense et tout et tout!"

Il ne répliqua pas. Bon, peut-être qu'effectivement il exagérait...

Mais en même temps c'était assez difficile de laisser sa tête de linotte toute seule après tout ça, alors...

"Ok, ok." soupira-t-il finalement, levant les mains en signe de capitulation. "Mais donne-moi de tes nouvelles."

-J'y comptais bien, tu risquerais de paniquer comme une poule qui a perdu ses petits. Donc tu peux arrêter de me couver et rejoindre tes hommes qui t'attendent depuis un mois?"

C'était quand même pas à elle de chasser Law! Normalement elle aurait aussi voulu profiter encore un peu, mais là c'était trop!

Ils avaient tous les deux des choses à faire et la mésaventure du Shi no Gekai leur avait mit pas mal de soucis sur le dos. Un article sur l'équipage du Heart avait paru ce matin, disant qu'il se tenait étrangement tranquille et qu'on soupçonnait la mort du capitaine.

Comme quoi même la presse était d'accord avec elle!

Musha boudait dans son panier, très certainement aussi enchantée du départ du jeune homme que lui-même.

"Oi, si ça t'inquiètes, oublie pas ça." dit-elle en pointant son dos. "Je sais que tu tiens tes promesses. Donc je sais que tu surveilles mes arrières...

-Et toi les miennes." finit-il avec un sourire amer.

Après un dernier câlin, Law consentit enfin à passer la porte de la cabine du _Keeper_ pour s'en aller et retrouver ses hommes.

* * *

 **Je vous jure, les gens surprotecteurs, c'est dur de les quitter parce qu'ils veulent pas vous lâcher x)**


	32. Banalités de la Grand Line

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Au programme nous avons:**

 **-une porte**

 **-une jungle**

 **-un vieux**

 **:D**

* * *

 **Safira-chan : Merci pour les follows favs :) Ah mais rien de dit que Tami est une D! Quelqu'un ayant trois chromosomes sexuels peut se transformer de la même façon qu'Ace, le D n'est pas obligatoire! ^^**

 **Zialema : Oh moi je vois bien de quoi tu parles :3 *regarde les photos du voyage* Oui, j'aime bien aussi la façon dont j'ai fais réagir Law ^^**

 **Shadowgear2 : Viens, assieds-toi ici et dis-moi ce qui devrait te faire sentir visé... Puis tu me parleras de ton enfance et je découvrirai que tu es Batman... Je pars beaucoup trop loin. :x**

 **Barukku-sama : Ah bon, j'ai eu un bon timing alors! ^^ Oh! Quels passages? Je parie que le coup de la salle de bain y était :D**

 **Bref! Je vous embête pas plus longtemps! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-31 mars 1518-_

Depuis deux semaines que Law était reparti, Tami mettait enfin les voiles hors de Nikod, considérant que la douleur ayant définitivement disparue, elle pouvait se le permettre. C'est pas comme si elle avait du boulot, mais un peu quand même!

Et puis Musha ne pouvait pas se promener librement sur cette île entièrement pavée et habitée, ailleurs il y aurait peut-être une forêt où elle pourrait se défouler ou un endroit du genre. La jeune femme s'éloigna donc avec bonheur de cette île où il n'y avait aucun endroit tranquille.

De temps en temps elle tenait à avoir sa solitude, même si la louve ne comptait pas vraiment.

En dirigeant la barre de l'embarcation, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, comme à chaque fois qu'elle restait trop longtemps à terre, elle avait l'impression d'être chez une amie. Quand bien même cette amie était mortelle pour elle, qu'elle puisse nager ou pas.

Des petits bruits de griffes se firent entendre malgré le vent dans ses oreilles et elle prit un air sévère.

"Musha, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis?" gronda-t-elle.

La petite bête poussa une plainte en faisant sa tête la plus mignonne, mais la pirate ne céda pas.

"Non! Tu rentre!"

Elle lâcha la barre pour aller ouvrir la porte de la cabine et pointer l'intérieur du doigt.

"Allez!"

Continuant de se plaindre, la louve fini par céder et obéit avec lenteur, la tête basse. Voir sa petite canaille comme ça n'était jamais agréable pour la jeune femme mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser sur le pont au risque qu'elle passe par-dessus bord!

Elle referma la porte et revint se mettre à la barre pour diriger le _Keeper_ , jetant un œil à son log pose pour savoir où aller.

Tout ça lui avait manqué... La secousse des vagues, le vent un peu salé, l'odeur qu'elle associait à la liberté elle-même. Peu importait ses conflits intérieur qui duraient depuis des semaines, à cet instant elle pouvait les oublier et juste profiter de la vie.

* * *

 _-1er avril 1518-_

"Wow... C'est quoi ça?"

La jeune femme leva un sourcil et mit la voile à mi-mat pour ralentir et finalement s'arrêter devant ce qui avait attiré son attention... Une porte... Okééééé...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un navire, ou d'une épave qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué... Mais rien. Levant un sourcil, elle se pencha par-dessus le bastingage et scruta la porte, il y avait quelque chose de suspect...

La porte était bel et bien dans l'eau mais... Elle ne semblait pas flotter normalement, ou plutôt... Elle ne bougeait pas.

Pour une porte en bois c'était plus que bizarre. Suspect et sûrement mauvais signe.

Mais la curiosité faisait hésiter Tami. Pourquoi cette porte ne flottait pas? Il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit parce qu'elle était rattachée à quelque chose...

Ce qui signifiait peut-être un repaire sous-marin...

...

La prudence était de mise, mais elle décida d'y jeter un œil. Oui, elle agissait comme une gamine alors qu'elle s'était faite poignarder un mois plus tôt, mais qu'y pouvait-elle?

Il faudrait définitivement qu'elle fasse des recherches sur cette drôle de sensation qui la faisait esquiver des coups sans y penser, soi-dit en passant...

Bref, elle s'empara de Shidare et cogna la porte du bout du fourreau. Rien. Bon.

Haussant les épaules, elle finit par amarrer le _Keeper_ à la poignée de la fameuse porte (seul endroit où attacher quoi que ce soit) et tenta d'ouvrir, sans succès.

Elle commençait à réfléchir sur quoi faire pour pouvoir passer cette porte et assouvir sa curiosité, quand le battant finit par sauter de là où il était, retombant sur le côté d'une grotte de pierre où se trouvait une échelle pour descendre.

Comble du bizarre... Le... Fantôme, qui lui jetait un regard noir, sa tête translucide dépassant du trou.

"Oups... Je savais pas que c'était une tombe... Gomen." s'excusa la jeune femme en poussant la porte avec Shidare pour la refermer.

Puis comme si de rien n'était elle détacha l'amarre du Keeper et déploya les voiles de nouveau pour repartir. En passant elle se fit la réflexion que dorénavant elle croyait aux fantômes et continuerait à montrer du respect aux morts puisqu'apparemment ce n'était pas inutile.

* * *

 _-11 avril 1518-_

L'île semblait déserte... Pas trop pour aider Tami qui n'avait plus beaucoup de vivres. Descendant du _Keeper_ avec Musha, elle tapota la coque du bateau avec sympathie.

Le pauvre avait essuyé plusieurs tempêtes d'affilé, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour tous les trois mais au moins il n'y avait pas eu trop de dégâts.

La jeune femme promit néanmoins de passer à Water 7 pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de protéger la coque égratigné ou au moins d'atténuer un peu les dommages causés par les récifs qu'elle n'avait pas pu esquiver.

Aussi con que ça puisse paraître, elle s'était attachée à l'embarcation et voulait en prendre soin au mieux pour qu'il tienne le plus longtemps possible. C'était plus qu'un bateau, c'était une sorte de figure rassurante et protectrice, elle s'y sentait sereine et voulait lui rendre ce bonheur paisible, qu'il soit fait de bois ou non.

Pour le moment elle devait trouver de quoi manger, peut-être des fruits, dans le coin, ou alors chasser un peu de viande, bien qu'elle en ait perdu l'habitude. De son côté la louve semblait très contente de mettre les pattes à terre et commençait déjà à gambader joyeusement. Tami s'était rendu compte d'à quel point elle avait poussé en si peu de temps, quand elle l'avait vu occuper plus d'espace de son panier que lorsqu'elle l'avait adoptée.

Et c'était sûrement aussi con que pour le bateau, mais elle se sentait comme la maman de la boule de poil, à l'élever et vouloir en prendre soin au mieux.

Enfin...

Avec la chaleur qui se faisait sentir sur l'île, elle doutait que Musha tienne bien longtemps à ce rythme. Elle s'assurerait de lui donner de l'eau, en espérant trouver de quoi refaire ses réserves, parce que ça commençait à baisser de ce côté-là aussi.

Tami s'avança donc vers ce qui semblait être une jungle, pas assez dingue pour y aller sans chaussures. Avec la densité de la végétation ce serait presque suicidaire, avec les plantes à épine ou les bestioles venimeuses qui pourraient traîner hors de sa vue.

L'ambiance humide et la chaleur étouffante ne tardèrent pas à fatiguer la louve, mais la pirate tenait bon, essuyant son front en sueur assez régulièrement.

"Courage ma belle, je vais te trouver quelque chose à boire." l'encouragea-t-elle.

La faible réponse de la bête la fit sourire, elle voulait faire l'effort de continuer.

"Je devrais peut-être te raccourcir les poils pour l'été, tu viens d'une île hivernale après tout..." réfléchit-elle à voix haute en jaugeant la longueur de la magnifique fourrure de Musha.

Celle-ci poussa une plainte en baissant les oreilles, signe que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas. Tami non plus n'était pas pour priver sa louve de sa fourrure, mais un coup de tondeuse l'aiderait à ne pas mourir de chaud sans pour autant mettre la peau à nu.

Quoiqu'avec le soleil elle risquerait de chopper quelques brûlures... Non, mauvaise idée, elle trouverait autre chose pour soulager sa canaille.

Elle finit par déboucher sur un... Puit.

Ni plus ni moins.

Cette île n'était peut-être pas si déserte que ça. Cependant avant de continuer sa route, la pirate sortit sa gourde qu'elle remplit à ras-bord et se servit d'une des énormes feuilles d'une plante pour permettre à sa louve de boire. Elle remplit la gourde à nouveau et reprit la route à la recherche de nourriture et peut-être de la possible population de cette petite île.

Avancer en pleine jungle n'était pas chose facile, la jeune femme dû même éviter un serpent qui avait bondit dans sa direction, y parvenant à temps grâce à cette sensation dont elle devait définitivement trouver un moyen de s'en servir intentionellement.

Puis finalement elle trouva des arbres à fruit.

Des manguiers, des bananiers (Davy Jones savait qu'elle avait horreur des bananes!), quelques figuiers aussi.

Il se passa quelque chose de bizarre avec l'un des fruits. La surface de la peau ondula, des spirales se formèrent et il devint écarlate, gardant sa forme d'origine, avant de tomber par terre. Musha s'approcha du fruit et Tami put la tirer en arrière à temps pour éviter qu'elle ne morde dedans. Elle ramassa ce qui était visiblement un Akuma no Mi dont elle venait d'être témoin de son apparition.

Elle hésita. Est-ce qu'elle devait le laisser là à la merci de n'importe qui ou l'emporter avec elle?

Dans un sens, après l'avoir identifié elle pourrait le vendre ou le confier à quelqu'un qui en aurait l'utilité...

Mais hors de question de laisser la louve en prendre une miette.

"Non Musha!" gronda-t-elle quand la bête poussa une plainte. "Je sais que t'as faim mais crois-moi que c'est tout sauf quelque chose que tu veux manger!"

Elle décida de garder le fruit en réserve... Mais ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas d'effet dessus. Bon à savoir... Le fruit finit dans sa sacoche, elle lui trouverait un coffret pour l'y mettre en revenant à la civilisation.

.

.

Parlant de cette fameuse civilisation, elle déboucha sur l'autre côté de l'île, après trois heures de marche dans la jungle, les réserves d'eau et de différents fruits refaites. Le soir commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Et la chaleur était moins éttouffante sur la plage qu'au beau milieu de la végétation.

Musha se laissa tomber à terre, se roulant avec joie dans le sable frais qui se trouvait à l'ombre et Tami afficha un sourire blasé en pensant qu'elle allait devoir la débarrasser de tout ce sable avant de la laisser remonter dans le _Keeper_.

Quand elle jugea la pause terminée, elle siffla la louve qui revint auprès d'elle, encrassée et les poils emmêlés. La pirate poussa un soupir et elles recommencèrent leur exploration de l'île, jusqu'à tomber sur une maison...

Avec le paysage, cette vieille maison en brique faisait un peu tâche, mais pourquoi pas. L'endroit était beau, tranquille, elle pouvait comprendre que quelqu'un ait cherché à vivre ici isolé du reste du monde.

Elle frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit, il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Musha poussa soudain une plainte qui intrigua la jeune femme.

Pourquoi sa louve avait soudainement l'air effrayée?

Tami frappa à nouveau, troublée et le battant finit par s'ouvrir sur un vieux... Avec une arbalète, lui donnant le réflexe de lever les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?!" rugit le vieil homme en agitant son arme de façon inquiétante.

-Ano..." fit-elle en surveillant le carreau des yeux.

-J'refuse de laisser une voleuse dans ton genre entrer chez moi!" la coupa-t-il. "Maintenant dégage, avant qu'la nuit tombe!"

Tami leva un sourcil. Voleuse?

Certes il n'avait pas tort mais elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir volé à cet homme...

"Tu crois que j'vous ai pas senti en train d'me prendre mon eau et mes fruits?!" fit-il encore.

-Euh... Senti?" demanda-t-elle. "Vous étiez là?"

-J'utilise le Haki! Haki! Tu piges?!"

-Mais c'est quoi le Haki?!"

L'homme resta silencieux à la jauger, puis une sorte de grondement se fit entendre au niveau de la jungle alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre.

"K'sou! Je déteste les gamins dans ton genre!" pesta-t-il avant de lui attraper le bras pour la tirer à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Musha qui avait recommencé à gémir.

Il referma la porte à double tour et la jeune femme remarqua le renforcement en métal qui se trouvait de ce côté. De plus en plus bizarre. L'homme la pointa à nouveau de son arbalète et elle ne bougea plus, ayant une vague idée de ce qui pourrait arriver sinon.

"T'es v'nue faire quoi ici?!"

-Ano... J'ai juste suivi le log pose..." répondit-elle calmement.

-Ton log t'a aussi dit d'me voler ma bouffe et ma flotte?!"

-Iie... Mais on ne savait que c'était à vous..."

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes, puis mit son arbalète sur le côté, sans pour autant cesser de froncer les sourcils.

"Euh... Si vous voulez, on peut vous rendre les fruits qu'on a pris... Pour l'eau qu'on a bu c'est trop tard mais..." hésita la pirate qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Tch. J'veux pas des choses que t'as touché, sale gosse!" répliqua-t-il en croisant les doigts, levant le menton.

Tami fronça les sourcils à son tour. Oi! Elle essayait d'être sympa!

"Fais pas c'te tête! T'es chez moi j'te signale! C'est pas des choses qu'on fait à celui qui vous sauve les miches!" l'engueula-t-il.

-Vous sauvez mes miches?" s'étonna-t-elle. "Comment ça?"

-J'ai pas envie d'devoir m'occuper d'ta carcasse, sinon j'taurais laissée crever!"

La jeune femme afficha un air perplexe alors que le grincheux lui indiquait de rentrer dans ce qui était son salon.

"Tu t'assoie et tu bouge plus!" ordonna-t-il, chose qu'elle fit.

Musha vint à côté d'elle mais ne grimpa pas, bonne décision car l'homme hocha la tête en la voyant rester par terre. Il s'installa sur un vieux fauteuil face au canapé où se trouvait Tami et prit une pipe qu'il bourra de tabac avant de l'allumer.

Plusieurs questions tournaient dans la tête de la pirate.

Qui était ce type, en dehors de l'unique habitant de cette île? Pourquoi il l'avait prise à l'intérieur si il la menaçait pour qu'elle s'en aille l'instant d'avant? De quoi est-ce qu'il disait lui sauver les miches?!

"...Gomenasai?" fit-elle finalement.

Il se renfrogna davantage, semblant ruminer sa colère. Il souffla la fumée de son tabac dont l'odeur commençait à envahir la pièce. Musha poussa une nouvelle plainte et Tami tenta de la rassurer en lui caressant la tête. Elle ignorait pourquoi la louve semblait craintive, mais il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

Un silence pesant commença à s'étendre, la jeune femme restait concentrée sur sa protégée pour éviter de regarder le vieux con. Le problème c'est qu'à caresser la boule de poil pour la calmer...

"Nom d'un chien! Tu crades ma maison en plus?!" s'exclama le type en voyant le sable tombé sur le plancher. "K'sou gakki!"

Il commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder. S'il voulait pas qu'elles entrent chez lui il aurait pas dû les prendre en premier lieu! Il espérait quoi!

"Vous nous excuserez, mais on était un peu occupé à trouver de quoi survivre pour penser à se laver!" trancha-t-elle.

-C'est qu'tu répliques en plus! Sale gosse!"

-K'sou jiji!"

-C'est des façons de traiter celui qui t'sauve la vie?!"

-Faudrait peut-être que je sache en quoi vous me sauvez la vie!"

Vu que le ton montait, c'était bien parti pour durer, leur dispute... Musha ne poussa pas de plainte, mais baissa les oreilles pour tenter d'étouffer un peu les voix, attendant simplement que ça passe.

* * *

 **On se voit au prochain chapitre~~**


	33. Habituée

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **On va partir sur un truc plus calme ^^**

 **Zialema : Oui la porte :3 Ah, l'Akuma no Mi, il faut encore que je décide quel fruit ce sera, même si j'ai une petite idée ^^ Oui, le vieux est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sympa quand il est en rogne. Ah non, t'es sûre que tu vois pas? O)_(O**

 **Barukku-sama : Maa! C'est que tu deviens une habituée, ça fait très plaisir :3 Musha est très mignonne oui, quand au vieux con, tu verras dans ce chapitre... Pauvre autre auteure... Pas sûr qu'elle ait de Law pour la ramener de la Calm Belt :o**

 **Shadowgear2 : Oh ben ça! On verra bien *rictus sadique***

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Quoi, donc c'est tout?" s'étonna le vieux.

-C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis des heures!"

-Vraiment rien de plus?"

-Mais non! On est là parce que le log nous y a mené! On a prit de l'eau et des fruits parce qu'on manque de vivres! J'ai toqué à votre porte pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, c'est tout!"

La pauvre Tami échevelée se laissa retomber en arrière sur le canapé, se massant les tempes pour calmer son mal de crâne.

Quant au vieux lui... Il se mit à rire.

K'sou jiji.

"Moi qui pensait qu'tu voulais piller c't'île!"

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, ayant simplement envie de dormir, se sentant d'un seul coup très fatiguée.

"Enfin, faudra quand même que t'attendes le soleil avant de repartir!" fit-il encore. "Sinon j'donne pas cher de ta peau!"

-Pourquoi, y'a une bête dehors?" demanda-t-elle.

-Pas tout à fait ça." réfuta-t-il en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. "C'est la jungle qui se réveille la nuit, les arbres pourraient te bouffer."

Tami leva un sourcil.

"Dans ce cas il surffirait de faire le tour de l'île en restant sur la plage, non?"

-Oh ça marchera pas, d'une parce que les arbres peuvent se baisser pour vous atteindre, même sur la plage, et de deux, la plage fait pas tout le tour de l'île." réfuta-t-il de nouveau. "Bien essayé, mais raté, gamine."

-J'ai 18 ans, je suis plus une gamine."

-Tous ceux qui maîtrisent pas le Haki sont des gosses à mes yeux."

-C'est quoi le Haki?"

C'était la seconde fois qu'il en parlait. Et elle était assez curieuse à ce propos, parce qu'il avait prétendu les sentir prendre les fruits.

"C'est un truc courant, là d'où je viens." répondit-il. "Dans l'Shin Sekai presque tout le monde utilise le Haki, et toi t'as commencé à l'utiliser aussi."

-Comment ça?"

-Ben justement, j'le sens avec le Haki!"

Elle afficha un air blasé.

"Et donc, c'est quoi le Haki? Parce que si j'ai commencé à l'utiliser, je sais pas en quoi."

Le vieux tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa pipe, l'air de réfléchir.

"Le Haki c'est un travail de l'esprit, tout le monde peut l'utiliser s'il l'entraîne. Bon, la plupart des gens peuvent untiliser les deux formes, et certains peuvent en utiliser une troisième, mais ces gens-là sont rares. Celui qui m'a permis de vous voir arriver toutes les deux c'est le Kenbushoku." commença-t-il à expliquer. "Et celui-là c'est le Busoshoku."

Il leva une main qui devint noire, comme métallique et la jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Uso..." souffla-t-elle. "Ne, c'est possible d'étendre ça sur tout le torse?! Tout le haut du corps?!"

-Euh... Oui, mais faut un bon niveau de Busoshoku pour ça... Pourquoi?"

Elle ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

C'était donc ce qu'utilisait Vergo... Law et elles pensaient à un Akuma no Mi mais même pas! Il fallait qu'elle sache contrôler ce pouvoir, ce serait leur chance de pouvoir vaincre le premier Corazon!

"Comment on peut le faire se développer?" demanda-t-elle.

-Déjà en général on commence par le Kenbushoku." répondit le vieux. "C'est celui là que t'as commencé à utiliser."

La pirate pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

"T'as jamais eu des drôles d'impressions? Du genre un danger imminent..." tenta-t-il.

-Euh... Des fois j'arrive à esquiver des attaques que je vois pas..."

-Voilà! C'est ton Haki qui a commencé à se développer."

Tami réfléchit quelques secondes. Ce haki était courant dans le Shin Sekai? Eh bien Law et l'équipage allaient en avoir besoin, tout comme elle. Elle lui en parlerait.

"Donc, comment je peux l'aider à se développer?"

-En général c'est dangereux."

-Vous savez pas à qui vous parlez, ossan, les trucs dangereux je fais que ça." répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

 _-22 mai 1518-_

Pendant plusieurs jours le vieux con avait donné les bases à la jeune femme pour entraîner son Haki, que ce soit le Kenbushoku qui avait déjà commencé à progresser, ou le Busoshoku dont elle s'occuperait quand elle aurait maîtrisée la première forme.

Il avait évoqué le Haoshoku mais sans plus, car il ne l'avait pas et n'en savait par conséquent pas grand-chose.

Quand le log fut rechargé, elle quitta l'île et décida de retourner à Nameless. Elle comptait y passer quelques mois pour perfectionner ses attaques et entraîner suffisamment ses pouvoirs et son Haki avant de reprendre les missions concernant la Family.

Elle avait appelé Law à ce sujet, qui commençait lui aussi à voir les attaques venir et ils avaient établie une manière de le développer au sein de l'équipage qui était plus simple que celle de Tami qui devait faire ça seule. Le jeune homme mettait des duos en place pour une session de 2h où ils devaient éviter mutuellement les coups de leur partenaire, comme le vieux avait fait avec elle.

Mais de son côté, vu qu'elle était seule et ne faisait suffisament confiance à personne qui puisse l'y aider, elle devait tenter d'éviter les projectiles qu'une machine qu'elle avait dessiné lui envoyait, le tout avec les yeux bandés, faisant qu'elle finissait en général avec des bleux partout.

Et encore, elle ne pouvait le faire que lorsqu'il y avait la place, donc pas quand elle naviguait.

.

.

Tami laissa Musha sortir du _Keeper_ et se balader joyeusement dans la forêt de Nameless. La boule de poil avait bien grandie depuis le temps, c'était stupéfiant! Dans moins de 3 ou 4 mois elle ferait ses 1 an après tout. Et elle était bien plus puissante et agile, elle obéissait aux instructions qu'on pouvait lui donner, même si elle restait la boule d'énergie qu'on connaissait bien.

C'est donc une grande Musha tout contente qui partit en courant dans les bois, alors que la jeune fille la regardait s'éloigner avec un sourire.

Elle était assez fatiguée.

Avoir un eternal pose pour cette île avait définitivement été une bonne idée, lui évitant du temps de navigation supplémentaire pour y revenir depuis Water 7. Ses lentilles bleues pour cacher ses iris violets, elle se dirigea vers la ville, toujours aussi fréquentée par les pirates et autres truands.

Bon, visiblement un coup de ménage s'imposait.

Quand un péquenaud voulut lui faire le coup du "je peux vous aider ma jolie?", les commerçants qui l'avaient reconnue se mirent à rire et le type ne comprit son erreur que quand il tomba à genoux avec les mains plaquées sur son entrejambe, laissant échapper un cri suraigüe des plus comiques.

"Joli coup, Brisée-san!" rit quelqu'un sur le côté.

-Euh... Arigatou..." répondit-elle, étonnée.

Elle reprit la route pour sa destination initiale, à savoir le bar habituel. Dans un sens, à la condition qu'il n'y ait pas de poivrots, l'ambiance était très sympa là-bas. Raison pour laquelle Tami aimait bien y aller, en général.

Sauf qu'en passant la porte...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds.

Le barman était toujours le même mais... Une partie de ses cheveux avait disparu, tandis qu'une petite partie de son visage et une de ses oreilles semblait avoir fondu.

"Bon retour!" fit-il joyeusement. "Faites pas attention à ça, on a eu un incendie y'a quelques mois et je me suis brûlé en voulant aider."

-Faux! Tu t'es pris pour un héro, t'as joué au con!" rectifia un client.

-Oi!" protesta-t-il.

Tami s'approcha pour s'asseoir au comptoir, à sa place habituelle et scruta le côté brûlé du visage du barman.

"C'est un peu bizarre de vous voir comme ça... Je m'y attendais pas du tout..." souffla-t-elle.

-Une bière?" proposa-t-il, déclinant poliment sur un autre sujet de conversation.

Pensant qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain miné, elle s'arrêta là et hocha la tête.

"Alors, quelles nouvelles?" demanda un habitué.

-Alors là..." soupira-t-elle. "Je peux pas dire grand-chose, juste que je suis contente d'être en vie..."

-Je crois qu'on l'est tous, ojou-san."

Elle eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête à nouveau.

"Pas d'aventures palpitantes à raconter?" demanda un vieux avec un rire. "C'est qu'entre deux incendies, on s'ennuie dans le coin!"

Tami eut un reniflement amusé, secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait leur raconter deux ou trois choses, du moment que ça ne la trahissait pas.

* * *

 _-23 mai 1518-_

"K'sou... J'espère qu'il va bien..." marmonna Tami.

Elle repoussa le journal qu'elle lisait, légèrement inquiétée par le fait qu'on entendait plus parler de Portgas D. Ace, dont elle était certaine du lien avec la Kaizoku Hime, et de son équipage. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais malgré tout elle espérait simplement qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave. Parce que s'il était réellement le jumeau de Gol D. Ann, alors il devait avoir vécu les mêmes situations qu'elle et Tami compatissait.

La similitude entre ce silence radio bizarre et celui de Law quelques mois plus tôt la dérangeait peut-être plus que ça ne devrait, mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé...

D'ailleurs, parlant de lui, depuis le temps il avait recommencé à faire monter sa prime de quelques millions, chose dont elle était quand même fière.

Elle se tenait dans le bar, avec une boisson gratuite pour avoir encore passé la serpillère avec des pirates un peu trop alcoolisés.

"Un problème Brisée-san?" demanda le barman.

-Rien de grave." répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

L'homme haussa les épaules et retourna à son nettoyage de verres. Apparemment le faux nom de Tami s'était transmi chez tous les commerçants du coin. Sinon comment expliquer qu'on la saluait à chaque coin de rue?

Encore quelque chose qui la faisait se sentir moins coupable de mentir à ces gens sympathiques. Parce que si elle avait été honnête, elle pouvait être sûre que la Family aurait débarqué, si Doflamingo tenait encore à ce qu'elle soit la nouvelle Corazon.

Un frisson la parcourut à cette pensée, pas du tout enchantée par cette idée. Le pire était sans doute que le plumeau était capable de croire qu'après toutes ces années il pourrait quand même les "éduquer", Law et elle. Ooooh oui, il était assez malade pour continuer de croire un truc pareil...

"Si y'a pas de problèmes, pourquoi vous avez l'air si contrariée?" fit le barman, suspicieux.

-Ce sont des mauvais souvenirs, rien qui ne vous concerne." répliqua-t-elle avec un air blasé.

-Hai hai, pas la peine d'être désagréable non plus!" dramatisa l'homme avec une pose théâtrale. "Je ne suis qu'un pauvre barman qui s'inquiète pour sa plus fidèle cliente!"

-Oi! Et nous on fait parti du décor?!" protesta quelqu'un en fond.

-Ouais! Et nous on le paie, notre verre!"

Le tenancier regarda le coin où se trouvaient toujours ses habitués en se marrant.

"Wari! Mais faut dire que vous êtes pas aussi charmants!" plaisanta-t-il.

-TU VEUX QU'ON PARLE DE TA TRONCHE?!" s'écrièrent-ils.

-Barman de pacotille!"

-Face de porridge!"

-Pas foutu de se trouver une femme!"

-Oi oi oi!" protesta le barman. "Vous en faites pas un peu trop?!"

-LA FERME ANDOUILLE!"

La dispute s'arrêta quand ils entendirent un éclat de rire provenant de Tami, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. La pirate se tenait les côtes et riait de bon cœur face au comique et à l'absurdité de la scène. Pour le coup ça faisait beaucoup de bien. Finalement elle aurait quand même réussi à se détendre un peu!

"Mattaku, c'est pas des manières de vouloir tuer vos clients comme ça!" sourit-elle, de bien meilleure humeur, une fois calmée.

-Maa... Si tu fais plus ta tête d'enterrement, on peut bien laisser les manières de côtés!" sourit le barman en retour. "J'ai peut-être pas une bonne tête, mais j'ai un cœur!"

Alors qu'il paraissait déprimer de manière exagérée, elle pouffa à nouveau.

"Votre tête est très bien, c'est pas une gueule de grand brûlé qui va me faire fuir." le rassura-t-elle. "Bon, ça fait quand même un choc quand on vous voit comme ça en vous ayant connu avant l'accident, mais c'est pas trop dérangeant."

La franchise de la pirate avait fait un peu plus déprimer le barman avant qu'il ne se redresse, content de savoir qu'il ne la dégoûtait pas.

Un petit imprévu cependant, fut qu'un groupe de truands décida d'entrer et qu'elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, sirotant tranquillement sa bière. Et que ça ne leur plaisait apparemment pas qu'elle les ignore royalement alors que le silence tombait progressivement sur le pub.

La jeune femme intriguée par la changement d'ambiance se retourna pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants, dont le chef la fixait, puis elle haussa les épaules et se remit à l'endroit sur son siège, retournant au journal dont elle scrutait la page des annonces par habitude.

"Y'en a une qui connaît pas le respect, on dirait..." grinça-t-il.

Il s'avança avec un pas lourd, se pensant impressionant avec ses muscles, sa ceinture d'armes et tout l'attirail qu'il se traînait. Le chef vint donc s'asseoir au comptoir, juste à côté de Tami tandis que le reste de son équipage prenait place aux différentes tables qui occupaient la salle.

"Barman, un whisky." exigea-t-il. "Et que ça saute."

-S'il vous plaît." ajouta la jeune fille.

-Hun?" fit-il en se tournant vers elle, la lorgnant carrément.

-On dit "s'il vous plaît", ici, pour être servi."

Les habitués ricanèrent dans leur coin, se préparant à assister au spectacle.

"Les nanas dans ton genre devraient juste se taire et laisser les hommes entre eux, t'es une intruse ici." répliqua le baraqué. "Mais..."

Il ne se gêna pas pour la déshabiller du regard, une expression salace sur le visage. Chose qui fit tout de suite monter la colère chez la demoiselle, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Elle avait vraiment horreur des obsédés.

"Bien roulée comme t'es, il se peut que je te pardonnes, avec une contrepartie..."

Les bandits eurent un rire gras, alors que leur chef continuait de détailler la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un long soupir.

"Ne, combien ça me vaudrait en boisson?" demanda-t-elle au barman.

-C'est pas l'alcool qui m'intéresse!" se mit à rire le baraqué. "Plutôt ta figure de proue!"

Nouveaux éclats de rire dans l'assemblée et le barman compris ce qu'elle entendait par-là. Il afficha un sourire.

"Selon le résultat, ça peut se négocier." dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Arigatou!" sourit joyeusement Tami en se levant de son siège, empoignant Shidare à côté d'elle. "J'essaierai de pas faire trop de casse!"

-Ah ben non! Reste! On veut voir, nous!" rit un habitué.

-Maa... Si vous vous prenez quelque chose dans l'œil faudra pas vous plaindre! Alors, Baka-chan, on danse?"

Le baraqué quitta son siège, appréciant peu la provocation.

"Tu sais pas à qui tu causes, onna! Tu vas regretter ton insolence!" fit-il avec un air qui se voulait menaçant.

-Hai hai..." fit-elle avec ennui. "En attendant si on pouvait commencer, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi."

-RAAAARGH!"

Avec son cri il se mit à charger dans sa direction comme un taureau, qu'elle évita au dernier moment pour contre-attaquer de manière vive et précise. Utilisant Shidare comme une masse, elle frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau de la nuque du pirate mais ne parvint qu'à le sonner.

Profitant du spectacle, les habitués sifflaient et acclamaient alors que le barman faisait mine d'ouvrir les paris.

"Brisée-san! Brisée-san!" scandait quelqu'un.

-Allez! Donne-lui une bonne leçon!"

Tami éclata de rire, laissant le baraqué se relever après qu'elle l'ait fait valser jusqu'au mur. Celui-ci voulut se mettre face à elle, la dominant de sa taille supérieure à la moyenne, qui se trouva être un handicap à cet instant précis. Particulièrement avec la jeune femme comme adversaire...

Jeune femme qui réutilisa Shidare comme arme contondante... Et frappa là où ça faisait mal. De toutes ses forces. Tous dans la salle grimaçèrent devant la vision, puis Tami attrapa le pirate tombé à genoux par l'oreille et le traîna hors du pub, sortant l'espace de quelques secondes pour ensuite revenir en s'époussetant.

Elle se mit face au reste des pirates bouches bées et mis les poings sur les hanches.

"On veut toujours jouer les méchants garçons?" demanda-t-elle avec un rictus carnassier.

-IIE OUJO-SAMA!" répondirent-ils en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-Bien!"

Et elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place sous les applaudissements, après avoir fait la révérence.

"Alors, combien de boisson ça me vaut?" demanda-t-elle au barman avec un grand sourire.

-Je te laisse un baril de saké, t'en dis quoi?" proposa-t-il.

-Hm... Marché conclu." acquiesça-t-elle. "Et s'il y a des paris sur moi, je veux ma part!"

-Oi! C'était une blague! Contente-toi de l'alcool que je t'ai promis!"

-Bon... Je laisse passer pour cette fois." ricana-t-elle alors qu'il posait le-dit baril sur le comptoir, à côté d'elle.

Elle n'en buvait pas souvent, mais un peu de changement ne pouvait pas faire de mal, elle ne comptait pas se saouler de toute façon.

Bien que ça n'ait pas été volontaire, sa gueule-de-bois l'avait convaincue qu'elle faisait le bon choix de ne pas avoir essayé plus tôt et de ne pas vouloir recommencer...

"Ne, Brisée-san, tu nous raconte un truc?" demanda le même vieux que la veille.

-Maa... Je pense pas que ça intéresse grand-monde, j'ai déjà raconté ma rencontre avec le marine cerbère, mais sinon..."

-Oh allez! On aime bien ta façon de raconter!"

C'était quand même dingue ce qu'ils pouvaient se montrer déjantés parfois... La jeune fille eut un sourire désabusé en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je raconte?"

-Booo... Des anecdotes, des souvenirs d'enfance, un peu n'importe quoi!"

-Ouais! Raconte un truc de quand t'étais gamine!" s'enthousiasma quelqu'un d'autre.

La pirate pâlit légèrement, sentant son cœur s'accélérer l'espace de quelques secondes en se remémorant des évènements de son enfance...

Puis elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'orienta vers autre chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le baril de saké et elle eut un sourire en coin.

"La première cuite de mon grand-frère, ça vous dit?" proposa-t-elle.

Une ovation lui répondit.

* * *

 **La suite dans deux jours~~**


	34. Préparer le terrain

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je sais vraiment pas comment j'en suis arrivée à faire du barman un type de ce genre, mais du coup je l'aime bien :o**

 **Vous pourrez découvrir son nom en lisant! \o/**

 **Zialema : Oui, comme beaucoup de têtes de mule ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'incendie le barman s'en est bien vite remis alors c'est pas trop grave, t'en fais pas, et si je sais ce qu'il en est d'Ace, Tami n'en sait rien**

 **Barukku-sama : Tant mieux si elle te plaît, ça fait très plaisir \o/ Oh oui, si Lamy est concernée il fera l'effort... Oui, Musha est mignonne :3 Là tu as mal compris, c'est Portgas qui a disparu et qui ne se manifeste plus, elle compare ça à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Law, qui lui donne régulièrement des nouvelles par denden ou journal**

 **Shadowgear2 : C'est un omake que tu as déjà lu! Naméo!**

 **Je vous laisse les gens, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-24 mai 1518-_

La louve trottinait joyeusement devant, se retournant pour attendre Tami dès qu'elle partait trop loin et reprenant sa route dès qu'elle était de nouveau à côté.

C'était son petit manège quand la jeune femme ne l'accompagnait pas en courant.

Là en l'occurence, elle marchait, laissant Musha faire ce qu'elle voulait en allant rejoindre la partie de la forêt où elle avait prit l'habitude de s'entraîner. Elle en avait du boulot, elle tenait à être bien plus forte à sa prochaine affaire en rapport avec la Family.

C'était devenu un besoin mental autant qu'une précaution, parce qu'elle se sentait bien trop fébrile quand le sujet était abordé. Sans compter son comportement qui aurait pu lui coûter cher si Silvis n'avait pas été aussi incapable. A se demander comment le plumeau avait pu lui donner une chance...

Tami comptait donc élargir son panel de techniques et perfectionner ses attaques tous les matins, le temps qu'elle resterait sur Nameless. Elle devait aussi continuer à travailler son Haki pour le développer (chose que Law avait commencé à faire avec les Heart, depuis qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet au denden). Ensuite seulement, elle reprendrait la route.

L'après-midi elle faisait généralement un tour en ville, et les deux derniers jours elle était passée par le pub, mais pour aujourd'hui elle se cantonnerait à la forêt et la zone en ruines.

Shidare sur l'épaule, elle arriva enfin à l'endroit voulu et posa l'arme contre un arbre, à portée de vue pour ne pas se la faire voler. Pour le moment elle pensait privilégier l'entraînement de son fruit pendant la première partie de son entraînement, puis passer au Haki. Elle n'avait pas encore utilisé ses pouvoirs en combat, mais il faudrait bien que ça change un jour, alors elle voulait travailler de ce côté-là.

Musha partit se poser près du nodachi, agitant joyeusement la queue et la jeune fille sortit un cahier vert de sa sacoche.

" _Creation!_ " déclara-t-elle en y plongeant la main.

.

.

"Mattaku..." soupira-t-elle devant le résultat. "J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré..."

Comment penser autrement? Les arbres alentours étaient couverts de différentes matières pouvant servir au dessin, de la craie à l'encre.

Au moins, ses attaques de tir atteignaient un peu plus la cible qu'avant. Il fallait dire qu'à la base elle n'utilisait pas trop d'arme de visée, même si elle savait s'en servir, merci Gladius. Légèrement déçue par sa performance, elle ramassa son arme alors que la louve avait disparu depuis belle lurette pour s'abriter.

Avec raison, quand elle songeait qu'elle-même s'était prit ses propres attaques quand elles avaient rebondi.

Et si le Haki semblait moins dur qu'au début, elle aurait encore des bleus un peu partout...

Quelle galère...

* * *

 _-15 juillet 1518-_

Ah! Elle savait que c'était bizarre! Même le journal le faisait remarquer maintenant!

Portgas avait bel et bien disparu!

Quant à la Kaizoku Hime, on disait qu'elle tentait de provoquer les Shirohige en squattant leur territoire... De l'opinion de Tami, elle suivait simplement celui qu'elle soupçonnait être son frère...

Enfin... S'inquiéter à ce sujet ne servirait pas à grand-chose, c'était pas comme si elle pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit, cette fois. Principalement parce qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans le Shin Sekai et qu'elle n'avait certainement pas la force nécessaire pour pouvoir s'y balader.

Surtout, elle avait un moyen de récupérer un peu plus d'infos de la Family, un petit gradé de la Marine devait rencontrer un homme de Doffy pour lui remettre de quoi être en mesure de faire tomber une partie de leurs activités.

Le tout grâce au chantage et à la corruption. Merveilleux.

Elle savait que le Shichibukai se contenterait certainement de détruite les preuves et de faire disparaître le soldat. Mais à elle, ces infos seraient plus qu'utiles! Le nombre d'éléments plus ou moins importants et intéressant sur eux ne cessaient de croître, elle avait de tout!

Fouiller les bases les moins importantes pouvaient avoir leur utilité pour les bases un peu mieux protégées. Une chose à laquelle le plumeau n'avait peut-être pas pensé, mais qui lui rendait un grand service.

Après s'être entraînée à Nameless, elle était repartie à la chasse. Et maintenant, elle était sur le point de traquer un gros morceau. Comme toujours, la tension était au rendez-vous, mais cette fois elle savait qu'elle ne se bloquerait pas.

Elle copierait ou volerait les informations et attendrait d'être dans un endroit sécurisé et adéquat pour les lire.

Certes, ça lui ferait un peu plus de travail post-infiltration, mais elle s'en moquait. Et cette fois, elle ferait sa mission en tant qu'Ael.

Ce fut donc un jeune homme qui descendit du _Keeper_ , laissant Musha tranquille à l'intérieur, puisqu'elle pouvait sortir quand elle voulait grâce à la trappe qu'il avait fait installer. Après tout, elle avait pratiquement un an et était devenue suffisament forte pour se défendre.

Sa barrette n'était plus sur sa tête, cependant, mais il ne s'en séparait pas, elle était bien cachée dans son bras en tant que tatouage.

Le jeune homme avait décidé de soigner également son apparence en tant que tel et s'était fait un catogan. Et avait refait sa garde-robe pour pouvoir l'utiliser à son avantage, comme celle de son côté féminin.

Bon elle aimait toujours pas ça, mais au moins ça fonctionnerait.

Il avait 3 semaines pour se préparer, mais avant tout, il devait se faire embaucher, au moins en tant qu'apprenti.

"Ohayo?" demanda-t-il en arrivant devant le bâtiment où aurait lieu la rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?" s'étonna un employé au milieu d'un approvisionnement.

-Je cherche un travail... Et j'ai reçu une formation de barman, est-ce que vous pourriez me prendre?"

L'employé sembla réfléchir, détaillant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, qui en faisait de même. Dans la vingtaine certainement, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs, taille moyenne et légèrement musclé, sans doute dû aux charges lourdes qu'il devait porter quotidiennement.

"C'est vrai que j'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te garantie pas que la patronne acceptera." dit-il. "Aide-moi donc à porter ça, autant en finir avant qu'elle n'arrive, ça la motivera peut-être."

-Hai."

Une fois que toutes les caisses eurent été rentrées, l'employé demanda à Ael d'attendre l'arrivée de la patronne et de discuter avec elle pour voir s'il pouvait avoir la place.

.

.

"Ronny! Les réserves sont refaites?!" demanda la voix d'une femme, une trentenaire alors qu'elle passait la porte.

-Hai Mavis-sama!" répondit l'employé qui passait la serpillère.

La femme aux cheveux poivre et sel accrocha son manteau chic sur un crochet et s'avança dans la pièce, semblant inspecter l'état des lieux.

Puis elle aperçut Ael, sagement assis dans un coin, comme le dénommé Ronny lui avait demandé.

"Konnichiwa." salua-t-il poliment.

-Konnichiwa... Ano?"

-Ael, madame."

-Ael..." acquiesça-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"

-Je cherche du travail." répondit-il. "J'ai suivi une formation de barman, est-ce que j'ai une chance de décrocher une place ici?"

La femme sembla réfléchir, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avec un regard critique, puis appréciateur.

"Vous pourriez, votre physique pourrait attirer quelques clientes." sourit-elle. "Reste à voir vos compétences... Si encore vous en avez."

-Je peux vous faire une démonstration." proposa Ael.

-Hm... Oui, pourquoi pas?" accorda-t-elle. "Dans ce cas, vous pourriez me faire un Bloody Mary?"

Le jeune homme s'inclina poliment et rejoignit le comptoir pour laisser Ronny lui montrer où se trouvaient les ingrédients. Puis il sortit de quoi faire le fameux cocktail, un sourire serein jouant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 _~Quelques semaines plus tôt~_

Tami passa la porte du bar et s'approcha du comptoir, comme à son habitude. Le barman voulut lui ouvrir une bière mais elle l'arrêta.

"Ne, ossan..."

-Brisée-san? Un problème?" demanda-t-il.

-Iie." réfuta-t-elle. "J'aimerais vous demander un service."

L'homme semblait surprit, mais fit néanmoins signe qu'il écoutait. Comme les habitués qui avaient cessé de bavarder pour s'intéresser à leur conversation.

"Vous pourriez m'apprendre à jouer les barmaids?" demanda finalement la jeune femme.

-NANI?!" s'écrièrent les habitués.

-Ben quoi?" s'étonna-t-elle.

Il lui semblait que les yeux du barman allaient jaillir de ses orbites tant il la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

"C'est si surprenant que ça?" fit-elle encore.

-Disons que..."

-Un peu quand même..."

Elle leva un sourcil et revint au tenancier en haussant les épaules.

"Vous pourriez m'aider? Si vous connaissez quelqu'un pour m'apprendre ou..."

-Bien sûr!" l'interrompit-il avec un air assuré, contrastant vachement avec son état figé d'il y a quelques secondes. "Qui serais-je si je n'était pas capable d'enseigner ma discipline?!"

-Vous savez faire des cocktails?" s'étonna à nouveau la jeune femme. "Depuis que je viens ici je vous ai jamais vu en préparer..?"

Pour toute réponse, l'homme commença à fouiller dans son comptoir pour en sortir shaker et verres, avec quelques ingrédients. Tami eut un sifflement appréciateur.

"Peut-être que je n'en faisais pas parce que cette bande de larrons n'est pas assez rafiné, mais je suis barman! Le grand Kin fais bien plus que de servir des boissons!" déclara-t-il fièrement avec une pose classe. "Et je peux te le prouver!"

-Iie... Ce sera pas nécessaire..." répondit-elle avec un sourire blasé.

Mais il n'écouta pas et commença à découper, piler, verser, mélanger, secouer, jusqu'à remplir un des verres à cocktail et le faire glisser jusqu'a la jeune femme.

"Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!" rit-il de bon cœur.

Un peu hésitante, elle prit le verre et trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson pour en avaler une gorgée.

"Ah! Oiishi!" s'exclama-t-elle avec une bonne surprise.

-Eh! Tu nous avais caché ça, mon vieux!" fit un habitué depuis sa table.

-Nani? Avez-vous seulement lu la carte une seule fois?" répliqua le barman.

-So ka! Elle peut s'ouvrir dans l'autre sens!" s'écria quelqu'un avant d'éclater de rire.

Tami observa la bande de joyeux lurons avec qui elle avait pris l'habitude de discuter et qui avait tendance à vouloir la faire rire par tous les moyens. Quant au barman, il n'avait plus qu'elle pour l'aider à se défendre des piques qu'on lui lançait constamment. En bref, elle faisait elle aussi partie des habituées maintenant, et cet endroit était devenu l'un des plus chaleureux qu'elle ait connu.

Reposant le verre à cocktail vide, elle afficha un sourire radieux.

"Je vous fais confiance!" déclara-t-elle.

* * *

 _~Retour au présent~_

Mavis s'approcha pour observer attentivement les gestes d'Ael, alors qu'il finissait de préparer le Bloody Mary et versait le tout dans un verre qu'il décora d'une ombrelle. Il fit glisser le verre, à la façon de Kin-san.

La femme réceptionna la boisson et goûta la préparation, avant d'afficher un air satisfait.

"Pas mal." accorda-t-elle. "Je pense que je peux te prendre pour une période d'essai, bienvenue au _Heaven's Drink_."

-Arigatou, Mavis-sama."

* * *

 _-14 août 1518-_

En pleine journée, alors qu'Ael et Ronny nettoyaient le bar qui devenait de plus en plus populaire parmis les dames, le denden vidéo qui mettait de l'ambiance dans la soirée s'activa et une vision surprenante fit ouvrir des yeux ronds au pirate.

Un jeune femme se tenait sur les débris de ce qui semblait être une base marine. Et pas n'importe quelle femme, Tami se souvenait très bien de leur brève rencontre. Long manteau noir avec Stetson assorti et cachant le haut de son visage, laissant voir son sourire si caractéristique, avec de longs cheveux d'ébène voletant dans la brise.

Gol D. Ann, la Kaizoku Hime.

 _«Mesdames, messieurs les journalistes! Merci de répondre présent au rendez-vous! J'aurais pu me contenter d'un petit truc, mais on voit toujours les choses en grand, dans ma famille, alors, je suis la coutûme et je fais dans le clinquant! Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas très long, mais très important! »_ déclara-t-elle alors qu'Ael buvait ses paroles.

Elle fut assaillie de questions par les journalistes qu'elle fit taire en levant les mains.

 _« Je suis bien l'enfant de Gol D. Roger. Je ne vous dirai pas où j'étais cachée tout ce temps, les gens charmants, qui m'ont vu grandir, sont des rares exemples montrant que l'être n'est pas qu'un imbécile esclave de sa passion. Pour le One Piece... Qui sait... Si elle existe ou si elle existe pas... Peu importe, ça reste un rêve tellement beau! »_

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un sourire, totalement d'accord avec ce que disait la Kaizoku Hime. Et puis, pour Tami, trouver le One Piece était peut-être un rêve, mais l'aventure qui accompagnait le tout valait peut-être plus à ses yeux. Son rêve à elle, c'était de faire le tour du monde avec Law, après tout.

"C'est dément..." souffla Ronny, estomaqué.

-C'est Gol D.-san..." sourit Ael tout bas.

 _«Comptez-vous prendre la succession de votre père, et devenir la Reine des Pirates? »_ demanda un journaliste.

 _« C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir, aujourd'hui. J'ai fais chier la Marine, sans jamais dire mes intentions. Suis-je dans la course ou pas? Allez savoir... Aujourd'hui, je m'exprime clairement! Non, je ne serai pas la Reine des pirates! Mon titre princier me suffit amplement! Mais je veux, néanmoins, vous désigner celui qui sera le Kaizoku Ou! Celui que je juge digne de prendre le trône laissé vacant par mon père! »_

La pirate pointa un doigt vers l'écran, désignant quelqu'un, là, quelque part dans le monde.

 _« Il existe un garçon qui prendra la mer dans environ deux ans! Ce garçon a quelque chose qui appartenait à mon père! Et je compte sur lui, pour devenir le prochain Roi des Pirates! Mei-ô Silver Rayleigh sait que ce sera lui! Akagami no Shanks l'a défié de devenir le Roi des Pirates! Je le mets au défi de réussir là où j'échoue encore... Surpasser mon père. Je compte sur toi! Je sais que tu m'entends et que tu te reconnais! Je t'attendrai ici, sur la Grand Line! Prouve-moi que j'ai raison de parier sur toi! Sur ce, j'en ai fini! »_

Ann sauta derrière les débris du bâtiment et commença une course-poursuite avec la Marine avant que la transmission ne s'arrête. Le jeune homme croisa le regard perplexe du blond, gardant malgré lui un sourire joyeux que l'autre ne semblait pas comprendre.

"Cette femme est..." commença le serveur.

-Absolument démente!" compléta le pirate avec un léger rire qui n'avait pas grand-chose de masculin à cet instant, s'attirant un autre regard perplexe.

* * *

 _-15 août 1518-_

"Eh bah, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais t'as l'air de bonne humeur depuis hier!" fit remarque Ronny juste avant l'ouverture.

-Hm?" fit Ael en essuyant le comptoir pour qu'il soit impeccable.

-T'arrêtes pas de chantonner."

-Hontou?" s'étonna le jeune homme. "Wari, ça m'arrive de temps en temps..."

Il eut un sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête alors que son collègue ricanait gentiment. Mavis poussa la porte, avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs qui lui permettait à peine de voir devant elle. Ayant pitié de sa pauvre patronne, Ael vint à sa rescousse et lui prit les fleurs pour les enfoncer dans le vase vide au pied de l'escalier de la mezzanine.

"Merci Ael-kun." fit la trentenaire en soufflant.

-Pas de problème." répondit-il avec un sourire compatissant. "Vous aviez envie de faire une folie, Mavis-sama?"

-Hai! Je me suis dis qu'on pouvait se permettre de décorer un peu plus, avec notre popularité qui monte en flèche!" acquiesça-t-elle joyeusement.

Ronny sourit à nouveau en la regardant et le pirate sembla comprendre quelque chose, affichant un sourire machiavélique sur l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

"Ne, Ronny-kun?" lui demanda-t-il quand la patronne alla vérifier la réserve, leur laissant finir le ménage.

-Oui?"

-T'as un faible pour Mavis-sama?"

Le regard entendu du jeune homme montrait clairement que ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

"Nani?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Non, bien sûr que non!" s'offusqua le blond.

-Eeeeh?" fit Ael d'une voix traînante. "Pourquoi t'es autant sur la défensive, alors?"

Le serveur se tut, ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien n'en sortit. Finalement il se tassa sur lui-même.

"C'est ma patronne, c'est pas correct." dit-il finalement.

-Oh, crois-moi, je connais des gens qui sont amoureux de gens qui sont encore moins corrects que de simple collègue de travail." répondit le pirate en songeant à lui-même.

Enfin, elle-même. Que Tami aime les hommes ne voulait pas dire qu'Ael était gay pour autant, elle arrivait pas à se faire à cet idée... C'était bizarre, parce qu'étant une femme à la base...

Bref, ils étaient pas là pour parler de son amour honteux.

"C'est une collègue, ta patronne, d'accord, mais y'a pire comme béguin." insista-t-il. "Et puis qui sait, elle pourrait accepter un simple rendez-vous..."

Le blond se mit à rougir un peu, se grattant la joue avec embarras. Puis sans un mot de plus il retournèrent à leur besogne.

* * *

 **La suite dans deux jours, encore une fois! ^^ (Et non, Zia-nee-san, la surprise ne concerne pas Ann et n'était pas dans ce chapitre ;3)**


	35. Goodbye Heaven's Drink

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Au départ quand Musha a été créée je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit autant appréciée, c'est juste trop bien x3**

 **Zialema : Eh bah oui, quand on ne compte pas les moments où c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle apprend de ses erreurs ^^ Pour ce qui est d'Ael, oui, elle a encore du mal mais si cette apparence peut lui être utile elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas exploiter son potentiel, même si elle tient à ce que ce soit rare.**  
 **Et non! Encore râté! Mais la fin de ce chapitre-ci devrait te donner un indice :3**

 **Barukku-sama : Désolée si je t'ai rendue confuse ^^' Oh ben, c'est toujours drôle d'embêter les amoureux :3 Vu qu'il manque un mot à la phrase suivante, je vais considérer que c'est "aime" et donc oui, c'est exactement ça. Ben Musha serait suspecte, elle se balade quand elle veut et elle rentre au Keeper pour dormir, mais Tami ne la néglige pas!**  
 **Pour ce qui est de la question, je pense que c'est à toi de voir ;)**

 **Shadowgear2 : Je veux bien mais quand je propose de poster des omakes personne se manifeste, dommage pour toi :p**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-21 août 1518-_

Ael avait beaucoup de popularité parmis les clientes féminines du bar, certaines s'étaient mises à venir exclusivement pour lui parler ou le voir travailler, sinon, il s'était déjà débarassé d'un grand nombres de mouchoir, lettres, papiers et même serviettes où se trouvaient numéros de denden et adresses de ces _charmantes_ dames.

Jusqu'à ce moment là elle ne s'était pas doutée que les femmes pouvaient être aussi... Lourdes, que les hommes bourrés dont elle avait l'habitude en tant que Tami. Et Davy Jones savait ce qu'elle commençait à être _blasée_ de cette situation.

Fort heureusement l'évènement qu'elle attendait ne serait plus très long à venir. Normalement elle serait libérée dans la semaine, plus forcée de devoir supporter les avances de toutes les femmes mariées de l'île. Heureusement que sa patronne n'agissait pas comme elles. Nan, franchement Mavis-san était sympa.

Ael serait peut-être un peu déçu de les quitter comme ça, mais il leur laisserait un souvenir qui leur sera utile, au moins.

Et de son côté elle pourrait impressionner Law avec toutes les recettes de cocktails qu'elle avait fini par connaître par cœur et à réaliser sans même y penser. C'était le bon côté des infiltrations, on apprenait énormément de choses.

* * *

 _-23 août 1518-_

Tami se leva de bonne heure, répétant mentalement son plan d'action. Pendant que Ronny jouait les serveurs, Ael devait rester au bar, ce qui ne lui permettrait pas d'espionner sans paraître suspect. Un barman avec un écouteur ou autre serait bizarre, surtout pour les habituées.

Quand au fait de coller un denden sous une table... D'une elle ne savait pas exactement quelle table ce serait, deux, si quelqu'un la voyait faire elle était foutu. Et puis il y aurait un homme de Doffy, qui serait là incognito et sur ses gardes, ce n'était pas rien!

Non il fallait faire les choses de manière qui ne pointe personne.

Qui serait jouer les pickpockets sur le Marine _avant_ qu'il ne donne les infos. Dans le cas où ce ne serait pas possible, trouver un moyen de savoir où seront entreposées lesdites infos et jouer au fantôme à l'endroit convenu.

Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir grand-chose sur ce coup-là, parce que la situation en elle-même serait imprévisible.

...Davy Jones savait ce qu'elle avait raison à ce propos...

.

.

Le soir même après avoir passé la journée au boulot comme d'habitude, Ael se promenait avant le coup d'envoi au bar, profitant une dernière fois du calme des environs. Il savait Musha bien sage dans son panier, le _Keeper_ serait prêt à partir quand il aurait ce qu'il faut en poche.

Par précaution il avait mit une perruque et des lentilles, il les enlèverait une fois son travail accompli.

Sourire de manière sereine malgré la tension. Marcher lentement, tranquillement, à la recherche du Marine transportant les infos. Puis au dernier moment lui prendre ce qu'il aurait ou plus subtil, trouver un moyen de l'attirer pour le neutraliser et le fouiller à loisir.

Après 3 semaines le jeune homme avait eu le temps de s'habituer à son corps, même s'il préfèrait clairement être une femme. Une fois cette mission terminée elle ne se servirait de ce petit secret que pour montrer à Law, ce qu'elle avait oublie de faire à leur dernière rencontre.

Sinon elle relèguerait Ael au placard, ne le sortant que pour les cas d'urgence, sans doute.

Un homme a l'air nerveux, serrant une mallette dans ses bras arriva dans son champ de vision. Limite s'il n'avait pas un énorme panneau marqué "SUSPECT" sur lui... Un amateur, visiblement, et très certainement le Marine en tenue civile.

Pour en être sûre il n'y avait qu'une technique.

"Garde à vous!" aboya Ael avec un sourire en coin.

L'homme eut le réflexe d'obéir et lâcha son bien, l'air terrifié en cherchant après quelqu'un en uniforme... Grillé.

Le pirate se permit de rire et le soldat le dévisagea, troublé et se remettant de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

"Relax, je suis pas un marine." le rassura le jeune homme.

-Comment vous savez?!" fit l'homme au bord de la syncope, suant à grosses gouttes.

-Vous marchez au pas, c'est une habitude développé par les soldats, en général."

Explication simple qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille, enfin, en plus du reste.

"Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?" demanda le marine avec un regard noir maintenant qu'il savait qu'Ael n'était pas un camarade qui le ferait sanctionner.

-Pour m'assurer de ce que vous étiez." fit le jeune homme en ramassant la mallette.

Sur ces mots, il frappa un grand coup dans la nuque du trouillard qui s'effondra, et s'arrangea pour qu'il ne le gêne pas. Ce serait suspect si Ael disparaîssait alors que le Marine avait été attaqué et volé.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir pour faire son office quand son Haki naissant l'alerta que quelqu'un venait, et le type qui arrivait pointa une arme sur lui.

"Désolé mon pote, mais ces documents sont désormais la propriété de la Révolution." déclara-t-il en armant le chien de son flingue.

-So ka?" répondit Ael avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. "Gomenasai, mais j'étais là avant toi."

Le révolutionnaire afficha un air contrarié et il baissa son arme pour venir à la rencontre du pirate, sans doute pour tenter de l'avoir au corps à corps. Chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu : Ael put bloquer son cou et contre-attaquer en un éclair d'une façon étrange pour un homme. Il n'était pas encore neutralisé, mais son bras était plié dans un angle anormal et il était à terre en tentant de jugguler la douleur. Sans doute que ce gamin mystérieux pensait que ça suffisait... Dragon allait le tuer.

Le pirate ouvrit donc la mallette et copia les documents rapidement, avant de tout remettre à sa place et laisser les hommes en plan, l'inconscient ignorant que les infos venaient de filtrer. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers son lieu de travail, attendant d'être hors de vue de ses victimes pour retirer son déguisement. Ce serait sa dernière soirée au _Heaven's Drink_ , il comptait faire des adieux corrects à Ronny et Mavis, ces gens si sympathiques qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et traité en ami.

Il avait un petit cadeau à leur laisser, avec peut-être une chance pour qu'ils finissent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire amusé s'afficha de lui-même sur son visage quand il songea à la tête de son collègue à chaque fois qu'il le taquinait à ce sujet. C'était très drôle.

Bon, en retour elle avait eu droit à des questions aussi sur un possible béguin pour quelqu'un et il avait esquivé comme il pouvait la question.

Pas vraiment sain de dire qu'elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle était _amoureuse_ de son _grand-frère_ , surtout en ayant l'apparence d'un homme. Tami ne cessait de s'en vouloir face à cette constatation, même si au fond elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose...

Ael passa la porte du bar et fut accueilli par Ronny qui finissait de mettre sa cravate.

"T'as bien profité? On va avoir du boulot ce soir!"

-Hai! Je vais me donner à fond!" sourit férocement le pirate.

.

.

En plein milieu de son service, Ael aperçut un type entrer et se diriger vers une table au fond de la pièce et vu sa démarche et la tête qu'il affichait, il n'était pas là pour s'amuser.

Justement ce qui fit penser au pirate que c'était le fameux rendez-vous du Marine.

Il afficha un sourire amusé en songeant que ce sale type pourrait apprendre longtemps. Et serait certainement bien plus grincheux en quittant l'établissement après qu'on lui ait posé un lapin...

"Il y a quelque chose de drôle, Ael-kun?" demanda l'une des habituées avec une voix langoureuse.

-Iie... Sumimasen, je rêvassais." s'excusa-t-il, quand même assez soulagé que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on lui ferait des avances de ce genre.

Davy Jones que les femmes pouvaient se montrer insistantes! Et imaginatives!

Une semaine plus tôt environ il avait dû esquiver un baiser "accidentel" en sortant de la réserve... Il réprima un frisson à ce souvenir avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

* * *

 _-24 août 1518-_

Il était plus de 4h du matin quand le service fut terminé. Ronny et Ael assurèrent à leur patronne qu'ils s'occuperaient de ranger avant de repartir, puis le pirate congédia son collègue. Il se chargerait de fermer, pour avoir l'occasion de déposer un paquet sur le comptoir.

Peut-être pas des adieux en bonne et dûe forme, mais au moins des excuses de partir de cette façon.

Oh, Tami n'avait pas de regrets, elle avait passé de bons moments au _Heaven's Drink_ , mais elle était consciente depuis le début que ça finirait comme ça. Avec les infos en poche, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

La clé du bar fut laissé dans la cachette habituelle et Ael repartit en direction du port, où le _Keeper_ n'attendait plus que lui pour mettre les voiles.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bateau, le jeune homme put reprendre son apparence normale et se changer, câlinant un peu la louve dans son panier pour lui dire qu'elle était rentrée.

Puis elle s'accorda deux ou trois heures de sommeil.

.

.

Quand elle revint sur le pont pour déployer la voile, elle aperçut Ronny qui passait, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et afficha un sourire.

Une bonne chose de faite.

Puis l'embarcation s'éloigna de l'île et elle profita de sentir à nouveau les vagues frapper la coque, l'air marin et le vent lui glisser sur la peau. La mer était sa maison, elle était toujours heureuse d'y revenir et reprit la route en chantonnant.

* * *

 _-22 septembre 1518-_

Tami se promenait tranquillement, profitant du marché. Musha était partie en balade aussi de son côté, dans les zones forrestières de cette île assez animée.

Il y avait pas mal de choses à voir, qui valaient le coup d'œil ou non, c'était une explosion de couleur à s'en faire péter la rétine. Et les odeurs qui se mélangeaient donnaient quelque chose à la fois étrange et agréable, qui mettait en appétit.

Les enfants regardaient les friandises, les gâteaux, les jouets, les adultes s'intéressaient au tissus, poteries et autres, le tout chacun de la même façon malgré la différence d'âge. C'était intéressant à voir.

Bon, il y avait les éternels pickpockets, chose qui faisait rire la pirate puisqu'elle avait elle-même délesté les poches de ceux qui avaient tenté de la voler. Dommage pour eux!

La jeune femme se laissa tenter par une pomme recouverte de chocolat blanc et la savoura en continuant sa balade. C'était le genre de chose qu'elle avait peu eu l'occasion de faire.

En général, dans ce genre d'événements, Law et elle en profitaient pour se refaire des réserves de berrys ou de bouffe, et parfois de bouquins, pour aider le médecin à approfondir ses connaissances théoriques. Le "bon vieux temps" où ils étaient tous les deux.

Pas qu'elle n'adore pas le fait d'être seule avec lui, au contraire, mais ces derniers temps elle se faisait pas mal de réflexion sur leur vie aujourd'hui par rapport à ce qu'elles étaient à l'époque.

Un soupir désabusé lui échappa alors qu'elle recommençait à déprimer sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Shi no Gekai. Vie de merde, il aurait mieux fallut quelqu'un d'autre, mais non! Comme si elle avait pas assez à son actif entre une personnalité destructrice et la capacité de se changer en mec! Tami la cinglée n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire cette connerie monumentale!

Enfin... C'était pas comme si elle comptait en parler à qui que ce soit. Law n'avait pas à le savoir, son devoir à elle était de se comporter comme d'habitude et de rester sa _petite sœur_ à ses yeux.

Nouveau soupir déprimé et elle recommença à grignoter sa pomme en regardant autour d'elle. Elle était peut-être légèrement déprimée en ce moment...

.

.

"Musha!" appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Elle s'aventura au milieu des arbres, un sachet de viande séchée dans les mains pour gâter un peu sa boule de poil. Mais aucune manifestation de la louve.

Tami ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça, appelant à nouveau et attendant que la demoiselle veuille bien se manifester et ce fut chose faite, mais elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et pâlit subitement.

Musha se réfugia auprès d'elle en enfonçant sa truffe dans son ventre, tremblant un peu. La pirate ne parvint pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

À savoir un trou sanguinolant dans son oreille gauche, visiblement fait par une flèche. La bête devait s'en être sortie de justesse.

Suite à la peur vint la colère, tout particulièrement quand des bruits de course se rapprochèrent. Elle foudroya du regard le chasseur qui fut étonné de voir une femme avec sa proie du jour.

"... K'sou... Il était apprivoisé?!" s'exclama-t-il. "Merde! Je suis vraiment désolé!"

-Qu'est-ce que ça change au fait que vous avez cherché à tuer ma louve, teme?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-J-Je suis vraiment désolé! Comme y'avait rien pour dire qu'elle est apprivoisée j'ai cru qu'elle faisait partie de la meute qui pose problème!"

Au fur et à mesure de son explication Tami se releva et le coupa dans son élan avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, manquant de la casser sur le coup.

"J'en ai rien à carrer de vos excuses!" gronda la pirate, folle de rage. "J'espère pour vous qu'il y a un véto dans le coin, et que vous allez prendre vos responsabilités!"

Bizarrement, malgré la colère extrême qu'elle ressentait, Brisée ne se manifestait pas. Pourquoi, elle ne saurait jamais. Peut-être qu'elle se fichait de Musha ou que la propre colère de la jeune femme suffisait à elle-même.

.

.

Quand elle sortit du vétérinaire, le chasseur manqua de prendre la fuite, se retenant de filer à toute jambe pendant que la pirate le foudroyait du regard. Il avait payé les maigres soins et la louve un peu plus rassurée, avait désormais un trou sur l'oreille. Il n'était pas bien grand de base, mais le passage des plumes de la flèche avait arraché un peu plus le cartilage, agrandissant la blessure et causant le saignement abondant dont la bête avait été victime.

Le trou était donc un peu irrégulier, et faisait entre un et deux centimètres de diamètre. Blessure peut-être pas bien grave, mais savoir ça n'avait en rien calmé la jeune femme.

Elle s'agenouilla pour gratouiller la tête de Musha qui lui collait les jambes, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à un détail aussi con qui lui aurait évité cette mauvaise expérience.

"Ma pauvre canaille..." soupira-t-elle. "Essaie de pas finir avec autant de cicatrices que moi, d'accord, ma belle?"

Le gémissement de la boule de poil lui fit un nouveau pincement au cœur. Heureusement, elle avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

En route pour retrouver le Keeper et laisser la louve se reposer, ignorant les regards qu'elles se récoltaient à voir l'animal avec elle, Tami remarqua un stand de bijou et lorgna l'oreille troué de sa canaille.

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

"Excusez-moi, ojii-san?" demanda-t-elle à celui qui tenait le stand.

Elle désigna un anneau doré qui lui semblait assez léger pour ne pas trop perturber Musha. Ce serait ça qui indiquerait qu'elle était apprivoisée à l'avenir. Quand la blessure serait refermée elle utiliserait le trou déjà présent pour y accrocher l'anneau.

* * *

 _-1er octobre 1518-_

Purupurupurupurupuru...

Purupurupurupurupuru...

Katcha.

"Moshi moshi?" demanda la jeune femme.

-Je requiers vos services."

-J'écoute."

-Archipel Kagetsu, Île November, il paraît qu'on y trouve des fantômes en forêt."

-Je vois... Peut-être y trouverez-vous des roses blanches?"

-J'ai hâte."

* * *

 **On se retrouve lundi pour la suite~~**


	36. November

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bon, comme je bosse encore sur le prochain le rythme va ralentir à nouveau ^^'**

 **Sinon, merci à Naranuy pour le follow/fav! :)**

 **Zialema : Ah, le coup du garde à vous m'a bien fait rire aussi quand je l'ai écris ^^ Le révolutionnaire a pas trop réussi pour le coup, je connais un lézard qui sera pas content! :3 Pour Evanae je sais pas quelle tête elle a fait, elle a rien dit :x Bébé Musha va bien maintenant, c'était pas grand chose mais autant éviter que ça se reproduise. Et non! Sabo n'est pas la surprise! :D**

 **Shadowgear2 : Merci!**

* * *

 _-15 octobre 1518-_

L'archipel Kagetsu ressemblait à un anneau. Elle comportait 12 îles qui représentaient chacune un mois. Son rendez-vous se trouvait sur l'île de November.

Rosa blanche à la main, affublée d'une perruque à cheveux courts et de lentilles vertes, habillée dans une tenue passe-partout et une cape sur les épaules, Tami quitta le _Keeper_.

Il y avait une ambiance qui ne lui plaisait pas, ici. Quelque chose de malsain flottait dans l'air et elle ne savait pourquoi. La légère pluie qui tombait n'était pas pour égayer l'endroit, peu importe qu'elle aime ça d'ordinaire.

Normalement elle devait se rendre en forêt, là où le "fantôme" l'attendrait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas trop attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, laissant son Kenbushoku la guider en slalomant entre les gens.

Puis elle quitta la partie habitée et faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un, ce qui la fit sortir de son espèce de transe.

"Ohayo, ojou-chan." la salua une voix grave.

Elle leva la tête pour voir que son interlocuteur faisait peut-être un peu moins de 3 mètres, dissimulé sous une grande cape blanche.

"Je pensais bien trouver des roses blanches ici."

Tami leva un sourcil, comprenant que c'était son client.

"Je croyais que les fantômes ne se montraient pas au grand jour?" demanda-t-elle pour confirmer la chose.

-Il nous arrive de revenir voir le monde, malgré le temps qui passe." répondit-il avec un certaine... Poésie, dans le propos.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce type. Quoi, elle était incapable de le dire, mais ça la conduisait à la méfiance plus qu'autre chose. Elle recula d'un pas, histoire qu'ils n'aient plus à se tordre le cou pour pouvoir se regarder.

"Je peux savoir qui me demande?" fit-elle d'un ton froid, calme, cherchant à jauger son commanditaire.

-Un vestige du passé qui veut rejoindre le temps présent." répondit-il. "Vous pourriez me fournir des informations sur ces hommes?"

Une main sortit de sous la cape et Tami put apercevoir un moignon au bras gauche de l'homme. Il lui faudrait fouiller un peu dans sa mémoire, mais ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

Il lui tendit ce qui se trouvait être une liste...

La jeune femme la prit pour la consulter: des noms de Marines assez influents y figuraient.

Mouais... Restait à voir.

"Avant tout, je veux savoir ce que vous comptez faire de ces infos." déclara-t-elle.

L'homme eut un rire, qui progressivement devint un gloussement avant de se calmer. Elle ignora le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos quand deux yeux se mirent à briller sous la capuche et qu'il se remit à parler avec une voix légèrement dédoublée.

"Ce serait pour prévoir comment tuer ces cibles si le besoin s'en fait sentir." répondit-il avec un sourire audible. "« Connais ton ennemi comme ton prochain », j'aime cet adage."

-Peut-être bien que je pourrais refuser votre offre." grinça-t-elle.

La main ressortit de sous la cape, se tendant dans sa direction comme pour serrer la sienne.

"J'ai autre chose à vous proposer dans ce cas. Je ne compte pas réapparaître avant quelques années et je ne tuerai probablement aucune de ces cibles à mon retour." fit-il. "En échange, vous pourrez me contacter librement pour toute information que, j'en suis sûr, vous ne pourriez pas obtenir autrement."

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Tami. Elle venait enfin de reconnaître celui qui lui faisait cette demande... Avec le nombre de dossiers qu'elle avait volé au Marines, forcément qu'elle savait qui était ce type!

Néanmoins elle garda son calme et décida de jouer l'incrédule.

"Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous tiendrez votre promesse, _White Devil_?" répliqua-t-elle. "Oui, j'ai réussi à retrouver des informations vous concernant qui n'ont pas été détruites. Vous êtes recherché pour vols, assassinats en tout genre, éliminations d'opposants politiques, falsifications et destruction de preuves, le tout pour une prime de 200 millions de berrys sur votre tête. Vous n'avez pas été accusé de viol, mais ce genre de choses peuvent se créer facilement et sans problèmes."

Oui, c'était une menace. Une façon de lui dire que la moindre tentative louche et sa disparition qui durait depuis plus de 3 ans pourrait être oubliée.

Il eut un mouvement sous la cape, secoué d'un rire qu'il tentait visiblement de ne pas laisser éclater. Finalement, il sortit de sous sa cape une enveloppe épaisse en papier kraft.

"Vous êtes plutôt bien informée, ojou-san..." dit-il. "Moi qui pensait avoir tout détruit i ans en incendiant la bibliothèque de Marine Ford..."

-Je sais où chercher."

Il sortit de l'enveloppe quelques affiches, avec photos de Marines, révolutionnaires, pirates et membres de la pègre, avec des informations d'un genre très spécial... Le genre d'infos que la personne elle-même vous donne.

"Vous comprenez la différence de capacités. Aussi je vous conseille d'accepter mon offre, il me semble que vous avez un talent qu'il serait bête de gâcher en mourant."

Son tour de la menacer. Mais si elle porta la main droite à son bras dans l'optique de sortir Shidare... Elle laissa tomber, se rendant compte que ce serait inutile.

"Si votre niveau est si avancé, vous n'avez pas besoin de mes services." dit-elle sèchement en se retournant pour s'en aller.

Un petit cri aigüe attira son attention pas très loin.

Aux abords de la ville elle aperçut un gosse qui se faisait passer à tabac par un groupe de racailles qui avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des dingues. Le pauvre gosse avait tellement été frappé au visage qu'il en était tout boursouflé et couvert de sang.

Le White Devil releva la tête à son tour pour regarder le spectacle qui semblait déranger la jeune femme.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ils auront rapidement fini." fit-il avec un détachement total qui ajouta sur la nausée de Tami. "Ils font ça depuis que je vous attends, probablement plus..."

La pirate se mit à trembler, en proie à une rage sourde alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce que le type était en train de dire.

"Depuis combien de jours vous êtes ici?" grogna-t-elle.

-Moins d'une semaine, peut-être 5 jours tout au plus. Cela m'importe peu de toute façon."

-Et depuis tout ce temps vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher ça?!" haleta-t-elle en sentant que Brisée gagnait lentement la bataille pour prendre le contrôle à mesure que sa rage se décuplait.

-Non, je n'en tirerais aucun intérêt. Si ce gamin veut survivre, il doit apprendre à se battre contre ses ennemis ou à résister à leur coups." répondit-il toujours aussi indifférent. "Il n'a pas d'autre alternative."

C'en était trop. Elle fit sortir l'arme de sa manche et sa personnalité destructrice reprit le dessus en se tournant vers le White Devil pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier, grognant comme un animal sauvage.

"Eh ben t'aurait dû, connard! C'est parce que le monde est plein de lâches dans ton genre que j'existe." lui cracha-t-elle avant de foncer vers les agresseurs.

Ces types s'amusaient à battre un gosse qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Ils allaient le payer.

Elle dégaîna le nodachi et ne fit pas de quartier.

Tailladant, tranchant, ignorant les supplications, les cris d'horreur et de douleur, elle les réduisait en tas de chair sanguinolant. Les doigts, les mains, les bras, les têtes, tous sautaient de leur corps respectifs, arrosant la furie et l'enfant terrorisé qui assistait au massacre d'une douche écarlate à la forte odeur cuivrée.

Le White Devil assistait silencieusement au spectacle, comme appréciant ce qu'il voyait.

La jeune femme fit une pause en regardant le dernier survivant, savourant la peur qu'elle lui infligeait et appréciant en avance la mort qu'elle allait lui donner.

Quelle douce, douce perspective, que la vengeance...

Laissant sa langue courir sur la lame couverte de sang, elle laissa échapper un rire psychotique avant de se pencher vers la racaille qui tremblait de tout son corps, les larmes de terreur dévalant ses joues.

Mais elle avait déjà décidé ce qu'elle allait faire, et ça semblait bien trop _jouissif_ pour ne pas mener son idée à terme! Elle commença à découper la racaille en rondelle, commençant par le bas en riant et hurlant comme une hystérique.

Quand elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Tami put reprendre possession de son corps le temps de s'agenouiller devant le gamin, au milieu de la bouillie sanglante.

"Nigero."

Puis la bête sauvage reprit le contrôle et s'enfuit en direction des bois, hurlant toujours autant de rage, pas suffisamment défoulée.

Tami reprit le contrôle suffisamment de temps pour vomir ses tripes dans un coin, puis Brisée se débattit à nouveau et récupéra le corps. Trop de choses n'allaient pas sur cette île, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se calmer et qu'elle parte avant de massacrer davantage sa population. Quitter cet enfer dans lequel elle avait replongé malgré elle.

Bataille sans fin entre la personnalité et son hôte qui ne cessait d'osciller entre les deux faces, ses yeux passant de noirs à violets, montrant qui prenait le contrôle et qui était renvoyé dans le fond de son esprit.

Le Haki alerta Brisée alors qu'une voix qu'elle avait bien trop entendue se faisait entendre.

"Eh bien! Si je m'attendais à tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi cool, je me serais montré un peu plus poli!" ricana l'homme.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, le sentant apparaître et disparaître dans tous les sens, prête à lutter pour sa survie et celle de Tami. Le rire résonnait tout autour d'elle, se déformant au fur et à mesure.

Puis une forme apparut enfin de nulle part, et le White Devil avait retiré sa capuche. Brisée fut surprise, quand bien même c'était difficile. Et surtout, elle commençait à avoir peur, ce qui était un paradoxe puisqu'elle était la haine et la colère de Tami à l'état pur!

La peau du visage du White Devil était brune, contrastant avec la main blanche d'il y a quelques instants, ses cheveux étaient blancs et ébouriffés en piques, et il avait deux yeux d'un rouge ardent qui plongèrent dans les siens, entièrement recouverts d'encre.

"Ma ma ma..." fit-il de sa voix distordue. "En voilà un joli spécimen qui aime tuer à tour de bras! Que dirais-tu d'un duel, ma jolie?"

-Me cherche pas l'égocentrique." trancha-t-elle en grognant toujours comme un animal, l'arme de son hôte en main. "Pas si tu tiens à vivre longtemps..."

-Oulà, mais c'est que le chaton mordrait!" se moqua-t-il. "Voyons demoiselle, ce ne sont pas des propos dignes..."

Brisée n'attendit pas que son adversaire apparemment mégalomane finisse son monologue pour attaquer. Elle frappa plusieurs fois l'homme aux cheveux blancs, pensant lui faire prendre peur, pour en obtenir tout le contraire. Il ne réagit pas, ou plutôt il para toutes les attaques avec une petite dague sortie d'on ne sait où, qu'il semblait manier avec expertise.

Une main brune se dégagea de sous la cape, une antique claymore à la main d'une taille disproportionnée pour un humain normal. Elle sentait bien que l'homme en question était dangereux. Depuis le début de leur entrevue, même.

Pourtant sa soif de sang ne s'était pas étanchée.

Mais elle ne le laisserait pas tuer son hôte. Elle ne le laisserait pas la toucher.

Parce que c'était pour ça qu'elle était née.

Elle préféra mettre de la distance entre son adversaire et elle, choix judicieux quand le coup qu'il voulut lui porter créa une crevasse sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long et qu'elle l'esquiva de justesse. Il avait une force bien supérieure à la sienne, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter.

"Ne va pas me défier alors que j'ai une si sympathique camarade de jeu!" sembla-t-il protester à quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle. "Ça fait si longtemps qu'on en a pas trouvé d'aussi intéressant!"

-On a besoin de plus d'infos, laisse-les partir... Et arrête d'abuser, ça fait mal..." se répondit-il à lui-même en reprenant sa voix normale.

-Boarf, t'es pas drôle..." refit-il avec la voix distordue. "Bon, Brisée, c'est ça? Améliore-toi, un jour ou l'autre, on sera peut-être sur la même mission..."

Ce fut au tour de Brisée de ricaner, cette fois. Elle ne savait pas comment il connaissait son nom, mais ce type était un adversaire qu'elle serait ravie de trucider un jour prochain. Pour le moment elle était calmée, prête à hiberner jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin d'elle à nouveau... Ou que le deuxième type dans le corps du premier type veuille l'affronter.

Jugeant tout danger écarté et sentant que son hôte reprenait le dessus, elle se laissa repartir pour lui rendre son corps avant que le White Devil ne s'en aille. Tami regarda l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé, reprenant ses esprits et cherchant à se relever sur ses genoux tremblants, l'adrénaline étant passée.

"Ton Haki est médiocre." fit remarquer l'homme.

-Je t'ai rien demandé." répliqua la pirate.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit sa main, chose qu'elle ne sut interpréter, fatiguée à l'extrême. Elle se contenta de le regarder, méfiante après que Brisée ait prit le contrôle et qu'elle n'ait pu savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Changeons le marché, tu veux?" proposa-t-il. "Je veux bien t'apprendre à te servir de ton Haki de la bonne façon pour ton boulot, en échange, tu pourras me donner les infos que je te demande."

-C'est tout?"

Elle finit par lui attraper le bras et il l'aida à se relever d'un coup.

"Faisons un petit jeu en plus." sourit l'homme. "Tes infos sur mon compte ne sont plus à jour. Si tu arrives à combler ces lacunes, j'essaierai de ne pas tuer les cibles que je t'ai donné. Enfin, sauf si c'est nécessaire..."

Ce type était dangereux. Tami le savait et elle se rendait compte qu'il ne lui laissait pas tant le choix que ça. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, puis finit par pousser un soupir silencieux, ignorant le mal de crâne lancinant qui commençait à la prendre.

Et surtout, elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de mieux, si encore il tenait sa parole...

"C'est d'accord." accepta-t-elle. "Apprenez-moi à maîtriser le Haki et je vous donnerai ces infos. _Toutes_."

Il hocha la tête tout en gardant son visage neutre, mais on ne pouvait que se douter qu'il était satisfait de sa décision.

"Dans ce cas je réitère notre rendez-vous demain, à cet endroit-même." déclara-t-il. "En attendant je te conseille de ne pas te faire voir et d'aller te changer."

Et, sans plus se soucier du devenir de la pirate, il la laissa là en disparaissant purement et simplement. Elle resta immobile, au milieu de la clairière, tentant malgré sa furieuse envie de le trucider de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ce type était un monstre et la Marine l'avait grandement sous-estimé...

Mais par Davy Jones, qui était donc cet étranger au pouvoirs improbables?! White Devil ne répondait pas à sa question, elle aurait son nom, son vrai nom, foi de Tamashii! Et elle le lui remettrait dans la gueule dès qu'elle le saurait!

* * *

 **Alors alors? Que dites-vous de ma petite surprise? :D**

 **Une rencontre avec le White Devil de SnipeBen, il a sa propre fic dans la communauté Golden Prince, si vous connaissez pas allez jeter un œil!**


	37. Début d'apprentissage

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Même si on est mercredi j'ai une journée chargé alors je profite de ma pause de midi pour poster ça!**

 **Shadowgear2 : Merci *se douche dans l'énergie***

 **Zialema : La surprise était Ben justement ^^' Bref, je sais que le chapitre précédent était sanglant mais en même temps bah... Brisée s'est imposée donc c'est normal. Bon après elle a certainement traumatisé le gosse :x Mais contente que le chapitre t'ait plu! :)**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-16 octobre 1518-_

Tami se releva, le nez en sang après s'être prit un énième coup et reprit son souffle. Bordel que ce type frappait fort!

Enfin... Vu qu'elle était censée progresser, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Mais pour le coup la tête commençait à lui tourner à force de se prendre des mandales digne d'un champion de boxe.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle était à la limite, et qu'il allait la lui faire passer. Les coups qu'il donnait cherchaient à faire mal, pas à faire des dégâts, mais ça ne changeait quand même pas grand-chose à la sensation pour autant.

Plusieurs fois depuis le début de la leçon elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait accepté de se faire enseigner par un type qui pourrait la tuer s'il jugeait que c'était nécessaire. Enfin, c'est pas non plus comme s'il lui avait laissé le choix, ce qui l'emmerdait vachement.

Le White Devil était rapide et puissant, combinaison dangereuse et elle était censée esquiver ses coups avec le Kenbushoku, ce qui était encore plus compliqué et risqué que son truc à balancer des pierres... Ouch.

De plus le bruit de l'averse l'empêchait d'identifier les mouvements avec les sons, elle était forcée de se reposer sur son Haki pour le repérer et éviter les attaques, ayant l'impression constante d'un danger imminent.

Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler il repartit à la charge et si elle put esquiver le premier coup, la série de suivants toucha droit au but et un poing à l'estomac la fit s'effondrer à nouveau, le souffle coupé.

* * *

 _-17 octobre 1518-_

À son réveil ce matin-là, elle était endolorie, son corps entier recouvert d'hématomes. Normalement elle aurait à peine pu bouger, mais elle avait vu pire, même si elle était surprise que son corps s'en souvienne assez pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop gênée physiquement.

En revanche, c'était une sensation qu'elle aurait voulu oublier et qui lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs qui allaient avec. Musha la rejoignit sur la couchette pour lui souhaiter le bonjour avec des câlins en frottant sa tête sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de sa "mère".

La blessure à l'oreille avait cicatrisé depuis le temps. Tami y passa une main, massant l'oreille trouée, obtenant une manifestation de contentement de la bête.

"On va essayer aujourd'hui." fit-elle avec un sourire attendrit.

L'avoir avec elle rendait les choses plus faciles. Une compagnie et un soutien moral non négligeable. Particulièrement quand elle devait passer ses journées à se faire tabasser.

La jeune femme quitta la couchette pour se diriger d'un pas raide vers son bureau, fouiller dans sa sacoche qui s'y trouvait et en sortir l'anneau doré.

La louve regarda la chose avec curiosité et renifla quand elle lui présenta.

"Bouge pas, calme." lui dit la pirate avec quelques caresses pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, installer l'anneau n'était pas aussi difficile, parce que la bête ne se débattit pas et la laissa faire. Une fois le bijou en place, elle secoua la tête, faisant osciller ce truc nouveau qu'elle sentait sur son oreille et pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

Tami sourit et recommença à la gratouiller, faisant que Musha cessa de se poser des questions et se roula sur le dos pour qu'elle ait accès à son ventre.

"Mais oui tu es belle, ma canaille." ricana-t-elle.

.

.

La louve sur les talons, encore dans un nouveau déguisement, Tami se dirigeait vers le lieu de rendez-vous pour la deuxième fois, redoutant déjà la journée qu'elle allait passer à prendre des coups. Pour cette fois l'animal n'avait pas voulu la lâcher et elle craignait qu'elle attaque le White Devil en cherchant à la défendre.

Mais pour le coup, si sa présence pouvait l'aider à ne pas perdre pieds, alors autant essayer.

L'homme sembla étonné de voir Musha mais n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

En activant son Kenbushoku, la pirate remarqua qu'il avait déjà évolué depuis la veille... Elle sentait la présence de la louve dans son dos, et celle du White Devil devant lui, c'était troublant...

Avant qu'il ne commence la torture elle lui décrivit la chose.

"C'est ça, ce sont les fameuses _voix_. On dirait que tu apprends rapidement." fit-il remarquer. "C'est une bonne chose, mais il va falloir encore améliorer ça pour passer à la prochaine étape."

C'était lui le prof. Elle se re-banda les yeux et ordonna à Musha de rester calme. L'homme recommença son manège et elle arrivait à sentir venir la plupart des coups, chose qui la veille lui semblait encore impossible.

Elle rappela à l'ordre la louve qui s'était mise à grogner et continua la session.

* * *

 _-25 octobre 1518-_

Tami mit les voiles pour s'éloigner de Kagetsu. Quitter le champ d'action et de Haki du White Devil était une source de soulagement, en sachant qu'elle arrêterait de se faire quotidiennement rouler sur la gueule. Mais au moins elle avait progressé grâce à son enseignement... Musclé.

C'était le cas de le dire parce que son corps tout entier était couvert de bleus, en sachant que d'autres s'étaient supperposés aux premiers. En gros, son apprentissage avait accéléré à cause de la douleur et de la dangerosité des coups, raison qui avait fait que son Busoshoku s'était éveillé à son tour et qu'elle avait appris à l'utiliser pour éviter d'autres hématomes.

Et puis, atout non négligeable, il l'avait "guidée" pour la conduire à utiliser son Haki pour se "dissimuler". Chose qui devenait tout de suite plus simple quand on se faisait pourchasser par un malade surpuissant armé d'un bâton.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas à voir Law dans les jours prochains, parce qu'elle se ferait botter le cul et coller par un papa poule déchaîné et sans doute assez fou de rage pour vouloir buter celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Il avait rempli une part de son coté du contrat, puisqu'il lui avait fait refaire les bases à coups de poing, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure d'esquiver ou dresser un bouclier pour se protéger. Mais il ne manquerait de la mettre sur la voie si elle avait certaines difficultés à travailler son Haki, en échange de ses infos.

Le temps que ça prendrait n'aurait pas d'importance, qu'il avait dit et elle avait silencieusement remercié Davy Jones parce que la distance à laquelle se trouvaient les différents Marines de la liste, elle en avait facilement pour quelques mois rien qu'en faisant la route alors...

Elle était donc en chasse pour sa première cible et en aurait pour deux ou trois semaines de navigation. Décidément son log pose lui servait beaucoup moins que ce qu'il paraissait...

Une des séries de romans qu'elle appréciait parlait d'une boussole qui pointait là où se trouvait ce qui nous tenait le plus à cœur, elle se fit la réflexion que ça lui serait bien utile pour éviter de trop se perdre...

Quoique ce serait plutôt l'équivalent d'un eternal pose pour rejoindre Law, donc peut-être pas...

* * *

 _-31 octobre 1518-_

"Et comment ça se passe, vous y arrivez?" demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien pour le moment, on en a quelques-uns qui voient les coups venir de temps en temps, donc c'est déjà ça. Pour ma part ça fait déjà un moment, mais je pense qu'on va mêler ça à quelques combats pour voir si ça débloque pas ces _Voix_ dont tu parles.»

La jeune femme grimaça intérieurement en repensant aux coups qu'elle s'était pris de la part de son "professeur" et se fit la réflexion que c'était effectivement comme ça qu'elle avait passé la frontière.

"Oui, je pense que c'est ça qu'il faut, mais allez pas faire une connerie." acquiesça-t-elle finalement.

Le denden hocha la tête à son tour. Pour le Haki c'était tout, elle lui avait déjà parlé du Busoshoku mais comme ils n'avaient pas encore éveillé la première forme, ce n'était pas la peine pour le moment.

« On va continuer à explorer le Paradis avant d'atteindre Shabaody, désolé de te faire attendre. »

-Pas grave, je préfère que vous preniez votre temps au lieu de vous précipiter dans vos tombes." répondit-elle avec un soupir blasé.

« De ton côté, comment ça se passe? »

-Oh, ça..."

Elle afficha un sourire carnassier qu'elle savait retransmit par le denden de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"J'ai des quoi les faire tomber." déclara-t-elle. "Bon, je vais quand même continuer à fouiller dans leur affaires, parce que des détails ne seraient pas de trop, surtout vu ce que ça implique, donc j'attendrai avant de te donner tout ça."

Law garda un air neutre bien qu'elle le savait déçu. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre, elle aussi elle rêvait de pouvoir mettre Doflamingo à terre et retourner auprès de son _frère_. En fait, elle aimait la vie qu'elle menait, mais elle aurait voulu vivre ces aventures avec lui et leurs nakamas qui ignoraient tout à son sujet, à défaut d'ignorer son existence.

« Je vais pas me plaindre, on approche du but. » finit par soupirer le Shi no Gekai. « Mais essaie quand même de ne pas te faire avoir non plus. »

-Oi! Si tu savais le temps que j'ai passé à terre pour m'entraîner ces derniers mois!" protesta-t-elle. "Et puis je te rappelle que je fais toujours en sorte de couvrir mes arrières! J'ai appris à faire des masques, grâce au boulot de ta _chère_ Debbie, ils ont aucun moyen de me reconnaître!"

« ...Tu fais chier... »

Ah, la référence à la charmante conquête de monsieur semblait avoir touché un point sensible.

"Ta faute." répliqua-t-elle. "Va pas croire que je ne sers à rien, je passe mon temps à essayer de m'améliorer!"

« J'ai jamais dis, et tu m'entendras jamais dire que tu sers à rien. » gronda Law, soudainement sévère. « Wakatta? »

-...Hai." accorda la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

De base c'était pas dans ce sens-là qu'elle l'entendait, mais si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'entrer en mode "papa poule", autant ne pas insister. Un bruit métallique attira leur attention.

« Ok, je crois qu'on a besoin de moi, je vais te laisser. » annonça le Shi no Gekai. « Bon courage, fais attention à toi. »

-Toi aussi, sinon je te botte le cul."

La communication coupa et la jeune femme poussa un soupir.

Allez, il fallait être optimiste et prévoir de quoi faire le repérage de cette foutue base. Elle voulait un max d'infos sur ce type et ensuite elle irait à la pêche au White Devil.

Puis elle irait s'aventurer sur la Calm Belt... Nom d'un chien c'était à la fois excitant et inquiétant. Elle ne savait pas quel sentiment l'emportait sur l'autre.

Elle reprit sa liste pour noter les choses dont elle avait encore besoin entre vivres, ingrédients, matières premières et maquillage.

Une oeillade à Musha et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait la laisser sortir... Si elle lui expliquait bien elle ne ferait pas trop de grabuge...

La laisser l'accompagner pour faire ses emplettes serait bien trop voyant. Pas le genre de choses dont elle avait besoin avec ce qu'elle comptait faire dans le coin. À oublier donc.

Et il fallait qu'elle pense à maquiller touts ses bleus avant de sortir, sous peine d'attirer l'attention, là encore.

.

.

"Woah! T'arrives à porter tout ça?!"

Tami se retourna pour regarder l'enfant qui la fixait avec de grands yeux, elle et tous les sacs qu'elle portait sur son épaule.

"T'as une super-force onee-chan!" fit encore le gosse. "Comment je peux faire pour être fort comme ça?!"

-Ah ça..." sourit la pirate attendrie. "C'est très long, il faut beaucoup de travail et manger des légumes."

La bouille déçue du garnement était adorable et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

"Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, tu ne pourras pas avoir grand chose, wakatta?" demanda-t-elle. "Et il faut commencer dès aujourd'hui si tu veux être assez fort."

-Ouais... Je mangerai les légumes de maman..." finit par grommeler l'enfant sans quitter sa moue boudeuse.

La pirate reprit sa route, se forcant à ne pas comparer l'enthousiasme vivant de ce gosse à l'air terrorisé de la victime de November.

.

.

Le _Keeper_ réaprovisionné, Tami se permit une petite pause pour pouvoir installer son masque correctement sur son visage. Les techniques de Debbie étaient parfaites pour des mannequins, mais elle avait dû arranger la façon de faire pour pouvoir retirer et peut-être réutiliser les masques qu'elle fabriquait.

Faire ça prenait un peu de temps mais ça pourrait leur sauver la mise à elle et Law si elle se faisait chopper en tant que Lady Red. Après tout, le masque blanc qu'elle portait avec sa tenue pourrait casser suite à un mauvais coup, ou la cape pourrait se déchirer, alors autant prendre des précautions.

"Calme Musha." interpela-t-elle alors que la louve réclamait de l'attention en donnat des câlins-coup -de-boule dans ses jambes.

La boule de poil eut une plainte mais se tint tranquille et eut droit à des gratouilles en récompense, faisant qu'elle cessa bien vite de bouder. La pirate sourit avant de revenir à la pose de son masque, elle avait presque terminé.

Sa tenue de Lady Red attendrait qu'elle rejoigne la cachette repérée plus tôt à proximité de la base, pour l'instant elle garderait une tenue passe-partout. Personne ne faisait le lien entre la jeune femme qui se promenait toute seule et la figure presque légendaire de la Grand Line, quand bien même elles étaient toujours sur la même île.

Une ironie qui la faisait rire.

Porter une tenue flashy est un bon moyen pour éclipser le reste, non? On retient ce qui ressort aux yeux.

Quoique cette fois elle tenterait de la jouer discrète, en entraînant son Haki pour qu'on la repère moins facilement. Chose qui lui permettrait de squatter une conversation et d'en apprendre bien plus que ce que les documents pourraient jamais lui dire. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit la technique qu'utilisait le White Devil.

Un chasseur de prime redoutable. Et visiblement pas seul dans sa tête non plus, de ce qu'elle avait vu. Sauf que si Tami était schyzophrène, ça ne se voyait pas dans sa voix, sinon il l'aurait su dès le début. Alors que lui... Sa voix avait autre chose, une deuxième présence étouffée mais néanmoins très menaçante.

Arg... Elle préfèrait ne pas penser à ce type pour le moment, ça faisait encore mal un peu partout. Ne parlons même pas de Musha qui s'est interposée plusieurs fois en pensant qu'il allait achever sa mère.

Le plus bizarre à ce moment là était sans doute le fait qu'il lui avait _parlé_. En grognant comme elle.

Son journal de bord avait bien noirci d pages rien que pour lui, c'était dire...

La pirate vérifia une dernière fois que la séparation entre le masque et sa vraie peau était invisible dans tous les angles, puis se leva et sortit de l'embarcation, en route pour foutre le bordel chez les mouettes.

* * *

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**

 **Sinon vous avez toujours l'option "petit rassemblement d'omakes", mais faut vous manifester les gens! :p**


	38. Résultats

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je sais, je sais, pas de rythme... Mais puisque j'écris vite autant poster!**

 **Barukku-sama : Maa! Bon retour parmi nous et merci pour ta review Barukku-chan~ T'en fais pas, je te force pas à reviewer chaque post, des fois on a juste rien à dire et pour d'autre fois on sait tout simplement pas quoi ^^ Oui, l'apprentissage au Haki par le White Devil est plus que violent. Il sait pas se mettre au niveau des débutants le bougre! x)**

 **Zialema : Pour ce qui est de Law, elle le reverra pas avant un moment, donc ils auront tous les deux gagné en force, même si pour le coup son Haki sera un peu plus poussé. Donc pas d'arrêt cardiaque, elle lui fera rattraper son retard de toute façon. Ah ben oui! Profite d'avoir un gosse qui t'admire pour lui donner de bonnes habitudes!**

 **Shadowgear2 : Ce qui nous fait deux votes! Quelqu'un d'autre? Nan? Personne?**

 **Petite mention spéciale à Dia Joker pour quand elle aura rattrapé sa lecture de tous les chapitres posté ^^ Merci pour tes sympathiques reviews et ton enthousiasme, ça me fait très plaisir!**

 **Allez, je vous laisse tranquille! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tiens, une base à l'architecture différente de d'habitude.

Elle avait déjà vu ça, mais c'était rare, généralement c'était quand le terrain n'était pas parfaitement plat et risquait un affaissement, ou des trucs du genre.

Il y avait bien Water 7 qui avait un tsunami annuel, alors... Oui pas grand chose n'était étonnant sur la Grand Line. Du moins, c'était l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite, et pourtant elle continuait à s'émerveiller ou être surprise de tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de nouveau et d'incroyable.

S'il y avait bien un mot qu'elle avait rayé de son dictionnaire depuis qu'elle avait commencé son périple, c'était "impossible".

Tami cessa son observation de l'architecture de la base Marine et reprit sa route vers les bureaux, se masquant comme elle pouvait avec son Kenbushoku.

Autant ne pas se tenir trop proche des soldats qu'elle croisait, mais en restant concentrée elle parvenait à réduire sa présence, faisant qu'on ne faisait que soupçonner qu'il y ait quelqu'un là où elle se trouvait. C'était vachement pratique mais il faudrait qu'elle continue à travailler cet aspect, si elle voulait être vraiment efficace, surtout en arrivant dans le Shin Sekai.

Ceux qui avaient aussi le Haki pourraient certainement la repérer sans grande difficulté, vu son niveau débutant.

Flâner dans les couloirs comme un fantôme était néanmoins plus facile et pour le coup elle était amusée de constater qu'elle était _vraiment_ comme un fantôme cette fois. Bon, Ben lui avait filé un tuyau pour s'entraîner en utilisant des ennemis, elle hésitait à essayer dès maintenant...

Quoique non, d'abord les infos, ensuite elle pourrait foutre le bordel.

Lady Red continua donc sa route, se concentrant toujours pour effacer sa présence du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as?"

-J'ai cru voir quelqu'un..."

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

.

.

Les documents étaient en poche, mais ça avait été plus facile que prévu grâce au fait que le type n'était pas dans son bureau. Elle avait pu fouiller à loisir et trouvé pas de trucs, dont certains assez compromettants, à en croire la peluche mangée aux mites. De quoi bien décrédibiliser.

Pas très sérieux le super soldat de la Marine.

Bon, elle pouvait parler, elle avait toujours l'ours de ses 11 ans, bien à l'abri de Musha dans sa bibliothèque. Mais elle, c'était une fille, ça comptait pas!

Et puis c'était pas comme si elle l'emmenait au travail, au moins...

Bref, après ce débat intérieur vide de tout sens, elle sortit du bureau de sa première cible, après avoir déposé un petit message et se prépara mentalement à modeler son Haki pour utiliser la technique d'entraînement du White Devil.

Elle se laissa repérer et attendit simplement qu'on l'attaque. Ce fut plus facile d'éviter les balles que les coups de poing de son prof, elle en riait franchement, très contente de voir que tout ça n'avait pas servi à rien.

Laisser les soldats attaquer, éviter les coups, effacer sa présence au dernier moment pour qu'ils se frappent les uns les autres. Le tout en riant intérieurement, ne prenant pas le risque de laisser entendre sa voix. Après tout, Lady Red était "muette"

Mais c'est pas ça qui l'empêchait d'afficher un sourire aussi grand que possible. C'était dingue cette sensation!

Elle se sentait puissante, c'était enivrant, un vrai plaisir!

Il fallut peu de temps avant que les Marines soient neutralisés et elle s'étonna de la vitesse et de la facilité de la chose autant qu'elle l'apprécia. Depuis le temps elle venait seulement de se rendre compte d'à quel point elle avait gagné en force.

Puis elle laissa la rose au milieu des soldats et s'en alla tranquillement.

Plus tard, quand il rentrera à la base, sa cible trouverait la plupart de ses hommes avec des pansements ou à l'infirmerie, ainsi qu'un message bien particulier sur son bureau qui le fit déglutir.

« Lady Red et le White Devil ont le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes dans la merde.»

Petite vengeance de la jeune femme envers son professeur : déclarer à ses cibles qu'il n'est pas mort.

Peu importait qu'il tue celui-là, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ses activités en tant que soldat et en dehors. Un connard véreux comme un autre, en clair.

.

.

Tami de retour dans sa tenue passe-partout, toujours avec son masque pour cacher son véritable visage, elle commença à faire le tour des bars pour chercher des infos sur le White Devil.

Peu de monde avait l'air de savoir qui il était.

Néanmoins un vieux parvint à éclairer sa lanterne.

"C'est un chasseur de prime, mais à la base c'était un Marine, j'étais encore en service quand il a trahi les rangs." raconta-t-il. "Le Taisa était vert en apprenant la nouvelle."

C'était peu être pas son nom mais c'était déjà un plus. Elle savait qu'il était chasseur de prime, et très franchement, il n'aurait pas été dans les archives de la Marine s'il n'avait pas eu un rapport avec elle, donc elle se doutait de sa collaboration voire appartenance.

Là ce n'était qu'une confirmation mais c'était déjà ça de pris. Enfin... C'était tout pour cette île, elle allait tenter sa chance dans la Calm Belt, donc.

Bon, elle aurait encore quelques îles sur la route, quand même.

* * *

 _-8 novembre 1518-_

"Mattaku... Ils n'écoutent jamais..." soupira la pirate en quittant la pile de "cadavres" qu'elle venait de former.

Des mecs qui cherchaient à lui faire les poches de force, ça changeait des poivrots lubriques. Mais le résultat était le même à la fin.

La jeune femme reprit tranquillement sa route en direction du bar le plus proche.

C'était devenu un rituel.

Chaque arrêt elle faisait la tournée des pubs et autre établissements fréquentés pour continuer son enquête sur le White Devil. Depuis le temps, elle n'avait toujours presque rien sur lui.

Puis ce soir là...

"Pourquoi tu voudrais des infos sur lui?" demanda un "beau gosse" aux cheveux d'un rouge sombre. "Il y a bien plus intéressant sur le marché..."

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant en mettant de côté sa lance de bronze étincelant et prenant une pose qui se voulait séductrice.

"Moi, par exemple." fit-il en toute humilité. "Gardoa le beau chasseur de prime, pour vous servir, Koneko-chan."

Quelques femmes déjà dans l'établissement soupirèrent devant la classe et la beauté du grand "Gardoa-sama". Hm.

Si elle était pas en pleine recherche, elle l'aurait envoyé chier. Mais là, puisqu'il se proposait si gentiment, pourquoi ne pas passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie?

Elle pouvait user de l'Honey Trap pendant que lui pensait qu'elle était dans ses filets. Tami retint donc sa respiration pour faire rougir ses joues et s'approcha du rouquin.

"Vous... Vous pourriez me renseigner, sur lui... Et sur vous?" fit-elle d'un air timide.

La jeune femme sortit son carnet de sa sacoche en s'asseyant face au chasseur de prime, prête à prendre des notes sur la moindre chose qu'il pourrait révéler.

"Vous prendrez bien un verre, avant que je ne vous raconte?" proposa-t-il.

.

.

Pitié... Ce mec était insupportable...

Depuis des heures qu'elle lui tenait le crachoir pendant qu'il racontait sa vie passionante de beau chasseur de prime adoré de toutes les femmes sans exception.

Sans compter que les nanas du coin qui n'avaient apparemment pas mieux à faire que rester dans un foutu bar à mater un type, lui lançaient des regards meurtriers depuis qu'il l'avait invitée à sa table. C'était foutrement énervant.

Elle y repenserait à deux fois avant d'interroger un type comme lui en disant "parlez-moi de vous".

La jeune femme lui aurait bien tranché sa magnifique gorge d'homme parfait si elle ne tenait pas à garder l'anonymat et à avoir ses infos.

Au moins, pendant les heures que durait son monologue, il repayait des boissons quand les verres se vidaient. C'est que parler autant devait donner soif, dites donc... Du coup elle pouvait boire à l'œil en attendant qu'il change de disque... Sans abuser tout de même, sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Elle entendait Brisée se marrer comme pas possible dans son crâne, chose qui aidait encore moins à supporter la voix de miel du beau gosse.

"Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant!" déclara-t-il en faisant voler ses cheveux soyeux d'un geste de la main, qui provoqua une irruption de soupirs chez les groupies du coin.

-C'était une histoire passionnante!" s'exclama Tami avec un enthousiasme qu'elle avait du mal à feindre, complètement blasée. "Et pour ce qui est du White Devil?"

-Comment ça, vous voulez toujours ces infos sur lui?" s'étonna-t-il.

Putain de merde... Bon, autant jouer une autre carte.

"Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi intéressant ni aussi magnifique que vous... Gardoa-sama." minauda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse à son tour. "Mais je cherche de quoi retracer l'histoire du héro de mon petit frère..."

Elle afficha un air triste et se fit larmoyer les yeux en détournant la tête de façon théâtrale.

"Ils est très malade vous savez, je veux seulement lui faire plaisir... Vous êtes en mesure de m'aider, ne, Gardoa-sama?" fit-elle d'une petite voix plaintive.

Appât, hameçon, canne à pêche furent avalés. Quel crétin, un coup aussi classique ne devrait pas marcher aussi bien, tout le monde le connaissait ce truc.

Le chasseur de prime se leva de sa chaise pour poser les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme en détresse et la rassurer avec un magnifique sourire compatissant.

"Bien sûr que je peux vous aider, Koneko-chan." dit-il d'une voix encore plus douce si c'était possible, faisant qu'elle s'empêcha de tirer la langue.

Elle allait arrêter le sucre pendant un temps hein... Sinon elle allait être malade.

.

.

Une fois que Gardoa lui eut enfin lâché la grappe, elle se rua vers le _Keeper_ et se jeta sur sa couchette pour hurler de frustration dans son oreiller.

Nom d'un chien, elle avait jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable que ce mec, c'était incroyable! Même Trébol, Dellinger et les Long Silver lui avaient jamais fait cet effet!

* * *

"ATCHOU!"

-Malade, John?" demanda Brocoll en voyant son capitaine frissonner violemment après son éternuement.

-Non non... Mais j'ai plus très envie de voir Tami pour l'instant."

* * *

Une fois la frustration évacuée, elle se mit à son bureau pour reporter ses nouvelles données dans le document qu'elle leur réservait, faisant au passage celui de l'autre abruti.

Hey, autant voir le bon côté des choses: si une fana de ce type venait à lui demander des infos sur lui elle aurait de quoi se faire beaucoup de berrys en peu de temps!

Ignorant son mal de crâne, elle alla remplir la gamelle de Musha et s'effondra de nouveau sur sa couchette pour y dormir, crevée par l'épreuve épuisante d'avoir tapé la discute avec le narcissique.

* * *

 _-15 novembre 1518-_

La jeune femme profitait d'un café en terrasse, faisant une pause après son entraînement et lisait le journal.

Puis elle attira les regards réprobateurs de quelques clients en éclatant de rire.

En épluchant le paquet de primes, elle était tombée sur une nouvelle tête un peu particulière.

Lady Red, 100 millions de berrys.

Oh, c'était une belle somme, mais la raison de son hilarité était ce qui remplaçait la photo indiquée comme indisponible.

Une illustration _très_ interprêtée du personnage dont le monde ne savait pratiquement rien. On aurait dit la couverture d'un roman, c'était n'importe quoi. La pirate se calma et finit sa boisson en lisant le reste, gardant néanmoins un sourire amusé.

.

.

En revenant au Keeper elle vit que Musha était sortie. Booh... Pas de problème, elle était devenue sacrément forte aussi et comme elle avait un anneau pour dire qu'elle n'était pas sauvage, les gens ne devraient pas trop paniquer.

Dans le pire des cas elle la savait assez rapide pour revenir s'abriter. Et puis en activant le Haki elle ne la sentait pas très loin.

Tami sortit son denden et commença à composer le code, puis attendit qu'on décroche.

« Tami? Un problème? » demanda la voix de Law.

-Je te dérange pas?" demanda-t-elle en retour.

« Non, j'étais dans mes papiers. »

-Tu as lu le journal ce matin?"

« On l'a reçu tout à l'heure, je pensais le faire une fois que j'aurais fini de ré-actualiser les dossiers médicaux de tout le monde, je suis pas loin de la fin. » expliqua le Shi no Gekai. « J'ai manqué un message? »

-Non, non." ricana la jeune femme. "C'est plutôt au niveau des primes qu'il faut regarder cette fois..."

Le denden leva un sourcil.

« J'avoue que tu m'intrigues. Et tu m'inquiètes. Je vais voir. »

Elle l'entendit se lever et se déplacer dans la pièce qu'elle pensait être la baie médicale, puis revenir avec les bruit de chiffonement du papier, lui indiquant qu'il maltraitait les primes du paquet.

Silence.

« Alors là... » fit-il, hilare. « Depuis quand ils font des illustrations de ce type pour une prime? »

-J'en sais rien mais ça pète la classe!" rit Tami en retour. "T'as vu le montant?"

« Hai. Jolie somme, bien jouée! » apprécia-t-il, la faisant un peu rougir. « De mon côté j'y suis pas encore, mais ça devrait pas trop tarder. »

-Nihi! Mais oui, cause toujours!"

« Oi! »

* * *

 **Chapitre à la cool, calme, on peut pas toujours avoir des aventures de dingue en tout genres ^^**


	39. Recueil Omake n1

**Heya Minna!**

 **Comme la majorité de mes reviewers l'ont demandé, voici le premier recueil d'omakes! :D**

 **Il n'y a que 4 histoires mais eh! C'est déjà bien! ^^ Si vous faites attention aux dates, malgré les grands écarts qu'il y a entre chacune vous devriez vous y retrouver dans tout ce bazar :3**

 **Merci à Mai51 pour le follow! :)**

 **Zialema : Moui, la vengeance est douce :3 Nan, Law est pas jaloux, il est fier de sa tête de linotte et ils se chamaillent affectueusement ^^**

 **Barukku-sama : White Devil ^^ Merci mais elle va gérer, t'en fais pas! J'aime bien la faire discuter avec Law, faire ressortir leur relation et leur faire des petites aventures à deux ^^ Trois voix! Le recueil est donc là puisque la majorité de mes _reviewers_ ont parlé ;)**

 **Shadowgear2 : Crois-moi que certaines fois on a pas envie de voir quelqu'un quand il est dans cet état, et oui! Même John! x)**

 **Rouge-365 : Ah oui, c'est sûr que Law risque d'être un tantinet surpris :3 Merci pour la review et contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^**

 **Bref! En espérant que ces tranches de vie vous plaisent, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Moquerie**

 _-avril 1508-_

"Non non non! Tu dois tenir ton sabre plus haut!"

La petite Tami se releva du tas d'ordure où elle avait atterri et ramassa le sabre qui lui avait échappé des mains. Diamante ne faisait vraiment pas de cadeaux, et elle avait un peu mal à son coude où elle venait de s'ouvrir mais elle s'en fichait.

Si elle pouvait devenir plus forte, elle continuerait à s'entraîner.

Comme ça elle pourrait tuer assez de gens pour se faire une place.

Law et les autres enfants assistaient à son humiliation pure et simple, comme plusieurs hommes de la Family dont elle faisait désormais partie. Si le jeune malade se contentait de regarder avec ennui, les deux autres se moquaient d'elle, comme quelques uns des adultes.

Mais si elle voulait n'en avoir rien à faire pour ça aussi, ça commençait quand même à la déranger. Ses cheveux recommençaient tout juste à pousser, mais pas suffisament pour cacher l'immonde tatouage qui disait ce qu'elle était réellement. Et d'avoir tous ces regards dessus, ça lui faisait peur, ça la mettait mal à l'aise, alors elle avait du mal à se concentrer, et on se moquait encore plus d'elle quand elle ratait.

Cercle vicieux.

Mais tous les adultes étaient méchants, Tami le savait. Depuis deux mois qu'elle était dans la Family, elle ne leur parlait pratiquement pas parce qu'elle n'avait rien à leur dire. Et avec les enfants c'était pas beaucoup mieux, même Law alors qu'il lui disait rien de méchant, mais il lui faisait un peu peur quand même...

La gamine recommença en levant bien son sabre cette fois, pour se faire une nouvelle fois expédier dans les ordures par Diamante.

"C'est à se demander ce que le Jeune Maître te trouves!" l'engueula-t-il pour la énième fois. "Elle est passée où, ton agilité à tuer?"

Tami ne savait pas. Son corps était plus faible là-bas, mais elle avait bien mieux attaqué qu'ici. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi alors...

Toujours sans un mot elle se releva et brandit son sabre à nouveau, le regard vide.

Des ricanements attirèrent son attention et elle se prit un coup si puissant qu'elle vola encore plus loin, déclenchants les rires des deux hommes de la Family qui l'avaient déconcentrée. Et la petite n'en pouvait plus.

Alors en laissant la colère la gagner, elle empoigna son arme et voulut se jeter sur ceux qui se moquaient d'elle pour les faire taire, mais elle se prit une mandale et tomba sur les fesses. Commençant à grogner de rage elle voulut repartir à l'assaut quand une voix l'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" demanda Doflamingo en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la décharge.

-Doffy!" sourit Diamante. "J'entraînais Tamashi et-

-Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question, Diamante." trancha le capitaine.

Il s'avança jusqu'à se planter devant Tami qui dû lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe pour que tu te mettes à attaquer mes hommes, Tamashi." dit-il en la regardant se relever après sa chute.

La petite se rembrunit, persuadée qu'elle serait punie pour avoir tenté de tuer les larbins de Doffy. Et puis son sourire était flippant... Elle aimait pas trop quand il faisait ça, mais elle disait rien par peur de représailles, encore une fois.

Elle ne quitta pourtant pas le pirate des yeux, mais n'osait pas répondre, l'incertitude se lisait facilement sur son visage.

"Dis-moi, Tamashi." insista Doflamingo en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à son niveau... Ou presque, vu sa taille. "Je veux seulement savoir."

La gamine hésita encore quelques secondes, se balançant légèrement sur ses jambes, inquiétée par la possible réponse, mais ne cherchant pas à mentir. Doflamingo n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente.

"...Ils se moquent de moi depuis le début." répondit-elle en serrant les poings. "Alors je voulais... Je voulais qu'ils se taisent."

Le pirate scruta le visage rempli de haine de la petite et afficha un sourire malsain qui se voulait conciliant. Honnêtement, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui rendait Tami un peu mal à l'aise quand il lui parlait.

Elle tressaillit quand il leva une main vers elle, craignant de se prendre un coup. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu s'attendre avec lui, ce ne fut pas pour la frapper, mais pour lui tapoter la tête.

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu dirais que je m'en occupe?" proposa-t-il.

-Eh?"

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Tami ne comprenait pas.

Le blond se releva et la gamine aperçut Corazon qui fumait, regardant la scène depuis la balustrade et mettant accidentellement le feu à son manteau. C'était à se demander par quelle magie est-ce qu'il avait encore des plumes...

Elle revint à Doflamingo qui s'était tourné vers les deux hommes moqueurs, tout sourire disparu.

Il leva une main et la tête du plus proche sauta, faisant sursauter la gamine qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça. Non, ce n'était pas de voir quelqu'un mourir qui la dérangeait, en plus elle voulait qu'il meure quelques minutes plus tôt de toute façon. Ce qui était bizarre c'était qu'on prenne sa défense...

Doffy leva sa main vers le survivant qui manquait de se faire dessus juste après avoir vu son camarade se faire tuer en un instant sous ses yeux, craignant le même sort. Finalement, le pirate changea d'avis et baissa la main, sans que le soldat n'en soit rassuré pour autant.

"Tamashi fait partie de ma famille. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on se moque d'elle, ou qu'on lui manque de respect de quelque façon que ce soit. Si tu vis encore, c'est uniquement pour faire passer le mot, mais je ne te laisserai pas d'autres chances, est-ce bien clair?" gronda-t-il avec un air mortellement sérieux.

Le soldat déglutit et se mit au garde à vous.

"H-Hai! Sumimasen!"

* * *

 **Première cuite**

 _-novembre 1513-_

"Law, tu devrais ralentir un peu..." risqua Tami en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Mais non..." réfuta l'adolescent bourré, articulant difficilement. "J'en suis même pas à 10 verres!"

-Ben justement, ça suffit, hein?"

Le jeune homme était tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'il ne put retenir la choppe quand elle la lui prit des mains.

"Tami! Rends-moi ça!" fit-il en ne parvenant pas à tendre la main au bon endroit pour la récupérer.

-On va rentrer, t'as assez bu pour ce soir!" gronda-t-elle du haut de ses 13 ans.

La gamine attrapa le bras de Law pour le faire lever de sa chaise, se retrouvant à moitié écrasée par le poids du jeune homme. Restant debout avec difficultés, il était incapable de marcher tout seul, et ils sortirent sous les rires des autres clients du bar.

"Oi, Tami~" fit Law.

-Quoi?"

-Puisque t'as du mal à me faire rentrer, je peux retourner boire?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin maladroit, le visage rougit par l'alcool.

-Dans tes rêves, tu vas te coucher illico." répliqua-t-elle avec un air blasé.

Elle reprit ses tentatives pour le faire avancer tant bien que mal, mais le jeune homme étant plus grand qu'elle, ce n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire! Croulant sous son poids, Tami se dirigeait vers le port pour rejoindre leur bateau sous les regards intéressés, circonspects ou amusés des quelques habitants encore dehors malgré l'heure tardive.

Quand enfin elle arriva devant l'embarcation, Law la repoussa et tomba à quatre pattes pour recracher le contenu de son estomac dans les fougères.

"Je savais que ça finirait comme ça..." soupira la gamine en se relevant de sa propre chute.

Elle frotta la terre de ses vêtements, attendant que les haut-le-cœur de l'adolescent s'arrêtent pour sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuyer le menton.

"Allez, t'es assez puni pour ce soir, on va y aller doucement..." lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Le hissant à nouveau sur ses épaules, elle lui fit franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du bateau.

"Encore un peu..." souffla-t-elle en avançant vers la couchette du jeune homme.

Enfin arrivés, elle le laissa tomber assis sur son lit et le déchaussa avant de l'aider à s'allonger. Puis elle ressortit remplir d'eau froide la bassine qui leur servait à se laver ou laver leur linge et plongea un tissu dedans pour le déposer sur le front de l'adolescent comateux, espérant le soulager un peu.

.

.

Quand Law se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment et il fut accueilli par le pire mal de crâne qu'il ait jamais eu de sa vie. Le moindre bruit lui faisait un mal de chien et il resta recroquevillé sur sa couchette à tenir sa tête à deux mains en grimaçant.

Quelque chose de froid et mouillé fut appliqué sur son front et il ouvrit les yeux dès que la luminosité cessa de l'aveugler, se redressant légèrement pour mieux discerner ce qu'il se passait.

"Tami..?" demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu?"

-T'as bu 8 verres." répondit-elle d'un air égal.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un grognement, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour s'être mis dans un état pareil. Quel con.

"T'es conscient que t'es censé partir dans trois semaines?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un air de reproche.

-Ouais..." grommela-t-il.

-T'es trop con."

-Je sais."

Tami poussa un soupir et se leva, il remarqua ses yeux un peu rougis à ce moment là.

"Je vais chercher à manger, si t'arrives à t'asseoir tu pourras peut-être en profiter."

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, elle sortit de la cabine du bateau. Ok, elle lui faisait la gueule, ce qui était compréhensible. Il verrait plus tard comment il pouvait se faire pardonner, mais pour le moment son crâne était sur le point de se fendre en deux...

.

.

"Je suis revenue."

Le jeune homme ré-ouvrit les yeux en entendant la gamine de retour et se redressa. Sa tête le faisait déjà moins souffrir, alors il se mit en position assise sur la couchette, attendant simplement. Elle sortit quelque chose du sac et lui lança ce qu'il constata être une petite miche de pain.

"Euh..."

-Oui, je sais que tu déteste le pain." fit-elle en se penchant en avant, posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume.

Elle afficha un rictus sadique qu'elle lui avait piqué.

"Paraît que ça éponge bien l'estomac."

Law grimaça en comprenant que c'était sa vengeance pour la veille. Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être aussi diabolique que sa deuxième personnalité... Quand bien même il l'avait mérité, le forcer à manger du pain était un tout nouveau niveau de sadisme qui se révélait chez la gamine.

Finalement, sous le regard attentif de Tami, il poussa un soupir et mordit dans le pain. Il détestait ça, le goût lui paraissait presque aussi mauvais que le _Ope Ope no Mi_ et il devait se retenir de tout recracher pour ne pas se mettre la gamine encore plus à dos.

En regardant vers la concernée, il constata qu'elle affichait maintenant un sourire satisfait, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi l'ombre qui restait sur son visage l'inquiétait. Terminant le pain, il fut soulagé d'avoir passé cette épreuve et jaugea la réaction de Tami.

"Yosh!" fit-elle avec un grand sourire qui étrangement, ne lui présageait rien de bon. "Si tu as encore faim, il reste tout un sac de pain! Je retournerai chercher à manger demain~~"

Ah oui. Il savait pourquoi maintenant.

* * *

 **Questions gênantes**

 _-8 août 1517-_

Le soir même de leur arrivée sur Nameless, tous les hommes du Heart étaient de retour sur le _Polar Tang_ , la plupart réunis autour de Sachi et Penguin.

Ceux-ci racontaient à tout va ce qu'ils avaient réussi à voir, enfin, ce que Penguin avait vu puis rapporté à son frère, autrement dit, leur capitaine quittant le vaisseau en charmante compagnie.

Cela les intriguait, parce que Trafalgar Law, malgré son grand nombre d'aventures, n'emmenait jamais ses conquêtes à bord, ce qui signifiait clairement que cette nana était spéciale...

.

.

Tous le monde était dans le réfectoire, continuant de discuter et spéculer sur la mystérieuse demoiselle et sa possible relation avec le capitaine.

Et puisque justement on parlait du loup, le Shi no Gekai fit son entrée dans la pièce, arborant un air sévère dont ils connaissaient tous la signification.

"Sachi, Penguin." aboya-t-il. "Corvée de pont. Seuls."

-Haiiii..." soupirèrent-t-ils.

Le visage de Law se détendit légèrement, ou du moins, devint neutre malgré un discret sourire persistant alors qu'il allait prendre place à la table.

"Ne, senshõ, c'était qui la fille?" demanda Sachi.

Il se fit tout bonnement ignorer par son capitaine, qui pensait que la meilleure solution était de ne rien dire pour ne rien avoir à justifier. Idée intéressante, peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu porter ses fruits, si les fouteurs de merde des Hearts n'étaient pas un duo...

"Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pas la même que sur la photo?" pointa Penguin. "Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus longs mais c'était la même teinte... Et ses yeux aussi... Oui, c'est ça, c'est bien la même!"

-Donc vous la connaissez depuis un moment?" fit un autre curieux.

-Elle est jolie?" demanda encore quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fallait croire que tout l'équipage allait s'y mettre... Quoique non, Bepo était sage, lui.

"Vous pensez qu'elle connait des ours femelles?" fit-il timidement.

Ah non. L'ours venait de passer du côté obscur à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Dis pas de conneries!" l'engueula quelqu'un d'autre. "On s'en fout de ça!"

-Sumimasen."

-Oi! Penguin, est-ce qu'elle est jolie?"

Law se remit à froncer les sourcils. Pour quelque chose dont ils ne devraient pas se mêler à la base, ça faisait beaucoup de questions et surtout, elles commençaient à devenir dérangeantes.

Le brun au chapeau pingouin afficha un sourire de prédateur.

"Oh, c'est sûr, elle est mignonne!" déclara-t-il.

-Elle est célibataire?" demanda un autre avec un sourire lubrique que Law foudroya du regard, espérant le réduire en cendre.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est censé vous regarder." lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Wow! Senshõ est sur la défensive!" fit Sachi avec un sourire. "Donc c'est plus qu'une simple fille hein?"

-Je ne répondrai pas à ces questions."

Un autre mec intervint depuis l'autre bout de la table.

"Vous savez, vous pouvez nous le dire si vous avez une copine!" dit-il.

-Je crois pas que ce soit ça... Si?" réfléchit un autre à voix haute. "Ou alors..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, n'osant peut-être pas au risque de franchir une limite, mais Penguin se fit un plaisir de le faire à sa place.

"Na, elle le sait que vous couchez avec d'autres gonzesses?" fit-il dans le plus grand des tacts. "Parce qu'en général quand on a une copine on va pas faire des galipettes ailleurs!"

-DAMARE!" s'énerva Law en se levant.

Ses yeux argentés et furieux parcoururent la salle alors que son visage était rouge de colère, bien que les frangins fouteurs de merde préférèrent voir ça comme de la gêne et voulurent donner le coup de grâce.

"Elle est comment au lit?" ricanèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Les poings de Law se serrèrent tellement que ses articulations blanchirent en émettant un craquement mélodieux.

" _Room_!" grinça-t-il en entourant tout ses hommes de sa sphère bleue.

Puis il dégaîna Kikoku et entreprit de découper en plusieurs morceaux tous ceux qui avaient parlé. Autrement dit, tout l'équipage. Tous réduits en petits morceaux et condamnés à se rassembler d'eux-mêmes, ce qui pourrait très bien leur prendre une bonne partie de la nuit.

"Au lieu de dire des conneries, de délirer sur une _mineure_ et de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, vous allez passer toute la journée de demain ici, au lieu de vous amuser sur l'île! Et quand je reviendrai demain soir, il y a intérêt à ce que le _Polar Tang_ soit impeccable! Peut-être que les notions de respect et de vie privée vous reviendront!"

Sur ces mots, il les planta là pour se diriger vers sa cabine d'un pas lourd qui reflètait sa rage.

"Euh..." fit la bouche de Sachi. "Je crois qu'on est allé trop loin..."

-Sans commentaire." railla quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

 **Apprentissage à risque**

 _-17 octobre 1518-_

Après un énième coup ayant touché au but, Tami s'effondra à nouveau en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Malgré sa demande, Musha l'ignora et bondit pour se poster devant elle, cherchant à protéger sa mère de ce sale type qui lui faisait du mal.

"Musha, calme, ma belle, calme." demanda la pirate haletante.

Mais elle ne bougea pas et continua de grogner férocement contre le White Devil. Celui-ci s'agenouilla, ce qui évoqua à la jeune femme une scène de son enfance chez la Family, avec sa taille.

La louve se crispa, prête à attaquer l'individu devant elle, se montrant aussi menaçante que possible quand il se mit à grogner à son tour.

Ok, what?

Musha releva les oreilles qu'elle avait baissé et grogna de nouveau à son tour. C'était peut-être complètement dingue, mais il semblait à la pirate qu'ils _communiquaient_.

Pas comme elle le faisait, à parler à sa boule de poil, mais réellement, comme si tous deux faisaient parti de la même espèce.

Wow.

Musha finit par cesser de grogner après quelques minutes de conversation avec l'homme, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes comme le prouvait sa démarche en se retournant pour lécher le visage de sa mère. La pirate, relevée entre temps, répondit par des caresses sur sa tête pour la rassurer.

Au moins sa petite canaille lui avait accordé un peu de répit pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

"Tout va bien ma belle, tout va bien." fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la truffe de la bête.

Puis elle se hissa sur ses jambes et se remit en garde, prête à continuer l'exercice.

.

.

"Maintenant que tu as passé la frontière, on va développer ton Haki de la bonne manière." fit le White Devil à la fin de la leçon du jour.

-C'est à dire?" demanda une Tami essoufflée en se relevant.

Elle était dans un état lamentable. Trempée par la pluie, couverte de boue, d'hématomes et de branchages qui s'étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux et ses fringues quand il l'avait frappée suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer dans les fougères. Mais au moins, elle avait réussi.

Musha s'était encore manifestée quand elle estimait que l'homme devait accorder une pause à la pirate, mais sans renforts de grognements, juste en s'interposant. La louve revint d'ailleurs auprès de sa mère pour la câliner et se faire câliner, histoire de se rassurer un peu.

"Avec ton boulot, la meilleure façon d'utiliser ton Haki est de t'en servir pour te dissimuler. Réduire ta présence aux yeux des autres en effaçant ta _voix_." expliqua-t-il patiemment. "Bien sûr, pour ceux qui ont une grande maîtrise de Kenbushoku, ce sera toujours possible de te remarquer, mais pour le reste ce serait comme devenir un fantôme."

-So ka..." souffla la jeune femme en retirant le bandeau de ses yeux.

* * *

 _-18 octobre 1518-_

Pas de bandeau cette fois, et ben elle comprenait pourquoi! Hors d'haleine à force de courir, elle se planqua au milieu de buissons, se faisant la plus petite possible, presque comme si elle voulait fusionner avec les végétaux.

La _voix_ du White Devil s'approchait à une vitesse hallucinante et ce fut de justesse qu'elle parvint à esquiver le coup de bâton qui aurait pu lui fendre le crâne. Elle pensait pas qu'elle flipperait autant quand elle était arrivée ce matin là!

Merde, il cherchait vraiment à la tuer, c'était pas possible autrement!

Se remettant à courir sans avoir pu reprendre son souffle, elle tenta d'ignorer tant bien que mal la brûlure dans ses poumons, ainsi que ses jambes qui protestaient de ne pas avoir eu de répit depuis le début de la chasse à l'homme... Euh, de la leçon.

Mais c'était en gros ce en quoi ça consistait : le White Devil traquait Tami pour la tabasser à coup de bâton quand il la trouvait. L'idée derrière cette torture était de réussir à faire diminuer suffisamment la _voix_ de la jeune femme de sa propre volonté.

Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de lui donner réellement envie de disparaître?

La pirate recommença à maudire intérieurement tout le putain d'univers pour l'avoir menée jusqu'à cette île et devant ce type. Merde quoi !

Malgré ses efforts ininterrompus, elle n'avait encore aucun résultat et commençait déjà à réfléchir à quoi mettre sur un éventuel testament.

Sérieusement, si ça continuait comme ça, qu'il le veuille ou non il finirait par la battre à mort accidentellement !

Si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas, elle se serait mise à grimacer en pensant au bottage de cul qui l'attendait de la part de Cora-san ou Law selon l'issue de la journée...

 _BAM!_

Et Tami s'effondra, assommée par le coup que le White Devil lui avait administré sans qu'elle ne puise l'esquiver. Celui-ci poussa un soupir en regardant la jeune femme inconsciente.

"Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui."

* * *

 _-19 octobre 1518-_

Encore une fois en cavale, dans un état lamentable et la tête qui allait exploser si ça continuait. Pour le coup elle se demanda si c'était pas ça l'enfer, se faire chasser par un mec avec un bâton.

Bon, fallait se demander aussi pourquoi elle prenait pas la fuite au lieu de continuer!

Elle était pourtant pas maso!

Mais non. Elle devait faire face pour en sortir plus forte. Même si pour le coup il semblerait qu'elle avait un problème avec les types de grande taille!

Elle sentit venir un nouveau coup tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter et leva un bras pour tenter d'amortir le choc.

 _Cling!_

Le bruit inhabituel et inattendu lui fit ré-ouvrir les yeux.

Puis hausser les sourcils avec étonnement. Son bras était devenu noir métallique. Et le White Devil s'était arrêté pour la regarder avec une certaine... Satisfaction?

"...Busoshoku?" s'étonna la jeune femme en examinant son bras.

-Hm. Il semblerait qu'à force de te faire toucher, ton esprit ait décidé de te faire une armure." acquiesça le prof.

Tami se remit à courir, la leçon n'était pas terminée.

Néanmoins elle était contente d'avoir développé son Haki à ce point. Au moins, elle savait qu'elle pourrait éviter un peu plus de bleus...

* * *

 _-22 octobre 1518-_

Après quelques jours à réitérer le coup de la traque (et accessoirement de la matraque), ils avaient enfin obtenu des résultats sur la dissimulation de la pirate. Ce n'était pas encore ça, d'après le prof, mais c'était suffisant pour passer à une autre forme d'entraînement qui l'aiderait à s'améliorer dans les combats.

Oui, parce qu'à force il avait évalué son niveau en arts martiaux (classique, elle allait quand même pas lui montrer sa "danse mortelle"!), elle avait pas ressorti Shidare depuis Brisée.

Il l'emmenait donc en ville, dans les quartiers les plus malfamés pour qu'elle apprenne à se servir de sa nouvelle capacité.

En quoi faire la tournée des bars allait l'entraîner, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle préférait ne pas contredire le chasseur de prime expérimenté qu'était le White Devil. Le Busoshoku n'avait pas toujours fonctionné avant qu'elle n'arrive à avoir un certain contrôle dessus. La douleur était devenue quotidienne dans tout son corps et ses nuits étaient courtes à cause des cauchemars, alors elle se sentait pas de le provoquer en duel.

Tout particulièrement quand il lavait le sol avec sa tête tous les jours depuis qu'elle était sur cette île de malheur.

Enfin...

Ils entrèrent dans un établissement et le prof se pencha sur elle pour lui donner des instructions. Puis il s'effaça, laissant la jeune femme "seule" pour faire son exercice. Elle n'arrivait pas à le sentir avec son Kenbushoku même si il semblait qu'elle avait dépassé le niveau "novice", mais elle le savait toujours là à observer ce qu'il allait se passer dans peu de temps.

Elle se planta au milieu de la salle et commença à se concentrer pour diminuer sa _voix_ , le but du jeu étant que personne ne devait la remarquer. L'endroit était plein à craquer de poivrots qui ne manqueraient pas la vue d'une nana au beau milieu de toute la testostérone.

Ce qui pour le coup ne tarda pas à arriver.

La jeune femme devait rafermir son contrôle sur sa voix, elle avait quelques difficultés à la maintenir, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs coups de bâton supplémentaire en forêt. Or là, elle aurait à corriger ceux qui tenteraient quoi que ce soit si elle n'arrivait à faire son exercice correctement.

Quoi qu'il puisse se passer elle devait rester concentrée, garder les yeux fermés et laisser son Haki la guider.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et ne bougea pas de là où elle se trouvait, continuant ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Puis une main failli se poser sur son épaule, qu'elle esquiva au dernier moment pour répliquer avec un coup de pied. Commença une bagarre générale quand le mec en question percuta la table la plus proche et Tami ne sentit pas le White Devil approcher pour l'attraper par l'épaule et l'emmener à l'extérieur quand les choses allaient dégénérer.

"Ce n'était pas ce que je te demande!" fit-il en lui mettant une claque à l'arrière de la tête, visiblement contrarié. "Tu es censée ne pas te faire remarquer!"

-Oui ben vous m'excuserez mais du peu que je sais sur le sujet vous pouvez pas espérer que je fasse les choses correctement dès le premier essai!" répliqua-t-elle, amère. "C'est pas "efface-toi pour qu'on ne te remarque pas" qui va me dire qu'elle mise en scène je dois mettre en place!"

Elle en avait marre. Des jours qu'il la rouait de coups, elle devait maquiller son corps entier pour que ses bleus ne soient pas visible là où il n'y avait pas de vêtements pour cacher le massacre! Sans compter les mauvais souvenirs que se faire maltraiter de la sorte faisaient remonter à la surface et les cauchemars que ça entraînait!

Soit il lui expliquait quoi faire pour qu'elle comprenne, soit il arrêtait de se plaindre! Merde à la fin!

"Très bien." finit par acquiescer le prof d'un air égal. "On va aller ailleurs. Quand on y sera, tu vas effacer ta _voix_ en entrant, puis tu iras droit au comptoir pour commander pendant que je regarderai autour. Seul le barman doit te prêter attention, sinon, je m'enfile la boisson. Ça te va?"

-Ouais." grinça-t-elle.

Arrivés devant un nouvel établissement, Tami respira un bon coup, se calmant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en pensant à de bons souvenirs, puis effaça sa _voix_ en passant la porte. Elle marcha droit vers son objectif, sans se presser, juste en continuant de se concentrer sur sa tâche et ses souvenirs qui l'aidaient à se détendre.

Finalement elle commanda une bière et revint vers le White Devil avec sa bouteille en main. Lui lançant un regard interrogateur alors qu'il s'écartait pour la laisser sortir.

"Alors?" fit-elle en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

-Tu as réussi." accorda le chasseur de prime. "Mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Marche entre ces deux groupes là-bas, sans qu'il ne t'accordent un seul regard et on en reparlera."

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et respira, avant de faire comme il lui avait dit. Puis elle revint le voir et il tendit la main.

"Un marché est un marché, ta bière est pour moi."

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu? Dites-moi quelle histoire vous avez préféré dans les reviews ;)**

 **J'espère aussi que la dernière qui se fait sur plusieurs jours ne vous a pas troublé, mais dites-vous que tant qu'il y a pas de nouveau titre, c'est la même histoire ^^**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~~**


	40. Petit monde

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre avec le retour de gens que vous allez finir par connaître avec le temps! x)**

 **Je suis contente d'être en vacances alors je poste sur les deux histoires aujourd'hui! \o/**

 **Je suis aussi très contente de voir que les omakes vous ont plu :D**

 **Merci à DarkMoonOfShadow pour le fav! :)**

 **Zialema : Yep, Ben est sadique, mais ça sonne mieux "Sadistic Law" :3 Qu'est-ce que je me suis marrée en écrivant ces trucs-là x3 La suite est là! \o/**

 **Shadowgear2 : Oui ben t'attendras que je refasse de omakes avant hein!**

 **Barukku-sama : Contente de savoir que ça te plaît :3**

 **Rouge-365 : Oui, il pique l'alcool de Tami :'( Contente de savoir que les omakes t'ont plu! C'était un peu le but à la base x) Et oui, j'en ai jamais eu, mais pour en avoir été témoin, une cuite, c'est une cuite!**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-fin novembre 1518-_

Un rassemblement dans la rue attira son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore une fois?

La pirate se fit un passage dans la foule en jouant des coudes et tomba sur la dernière à laquelle elle s'attendait.

"Yato-san?!"

La kenshi était au milieu des gens, assise sur une pile de corps de mecs encore vivants (le Haki lui permettait de le savoir).

"Oh. C'est toi." fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

-Les autres sont là aussi?"

-Nan."

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors?!"

-Ils m'ont laissée en plan, le senshõ doit penser que je suis dans la vigie."

Tami afficha un air blasé et eut un rire nerveux. Elle était pas sérieuse, quand même?

Si?

...

Vu qu'elle avait absolument pas l'air de plaisanter, il semblait que oui, c'était réellement arrivé. Pauvre Yato... Un équipage pareil c'était pas croyable.

Enfin, c'est d'abord la réflexion qu'elle se fit, avant de se rappeler que Law s'était fait enlever alors que les Heart se trouvaient sur Nikod... Mouais.

"Tu veux pas aller ailleurs qu'en plein milieu de la rue?" proposa la jeune femme. "Par exemple, là où tu ne trôneras pas sur un tas de ploucs dans les vapes, en pleine vue des Marines du coin?"

Parlant d'eux, des bruits de course se firent entendre au bout de la rue et Tami fronça les sourcils.

Il fallait qu'elles bougent, et vite.

"Je suis censée faire diversion pour qu'ils ne soient pas poursuivis, et ça a marché jusque là." fit la kenshi en se levant, prête à accueillir les soldats. "S'ils sont en sécurité, ça me va, je ne bougerai pas."

La pirate poussa un soupir. Elle ne s'était pas faite oublier sur l'île, elle était restée délibérément pour protéger son équipage. C'était quand même moins inquiétant que la première option.

Elle allait lui donner un coup de main.

"Ok, alors bottons les fesses de ces abrutis de soldats!" déclara-t-elle en se postant aux côtés de Yato.

.

.

Après avoir étalé les Marines, Tami n'avait pas laissé le choix à la kenshi et l'avait traînée jusqu'au _Keeper_.

"Faut que je me déguise et que je me maquille." indiqua-t-elle. "Mais toi d'abord, et tu vas tout m'expliquer."

La Long Silver déjà pas très loquace à la base arbora un visage fermé et semblait ne plus vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. Alors la jeune femme utilisa l'argument "sauvage" et Musha vint faire sa mignonne, ce qui était toujours aussi efficace malgré qu'elle ait presque sa taille adulte, donc celle d'un berger allemand, à peu près.

Et Yato craqua devant la bouille de la bête féroce.

"Kawaii..." souffla-t-elle en gratouillant la louve.

Celle-ci agita la queue joyeusement et se tendit bien comme il fallait pour que la kenshi ait accès à ses zones de papouilles préférées. Tami sourit devant la scène.

Sa canaille en profitait toujours, c'était pas croyable... Sacrée Musha!

Enfin...

"Donc tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe?" insista-t-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule de Yato.

-... On a eu un problème."

-Oui, ça je me doute, si t'as dû rester pour faire diversion." fit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais encore?"

-C'est le senshõ qui est visé. Son fruit intéresse des gens influents, ils veulent le forcer à bosser pour eux alors qu'il a pas le pouvoir qu'ils cherchent."

L'informatrice leva un sourcil perplexe. John avait le _Teka Teka no Mi_ , il était fait de métal, ce qui était assez cocasse en sachant qu'il s'appelait "D. Silver". Mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi on pourrait se servir de lui... A moins de vouloir une pelle efficace, peut-être.

"Ils veulent le pouvoir de John?"

-Iie, ils veulent un pouvoir que son fruit n'a pas." corrigea Yato. "Ils s'imaginent qu'il est capable de créer du métal à volonté, c'est des industriels qui bossent dans l'argent."

-So ka..."

Des foutus bourgeois qui se pensaient tout permis, donc. Saloperies.

Leur but était donc de faire du pirate leur esclave en lui faisant produire de l'argent? Elle doutait effectivement qu'il ait ce pouvoir. Certes, il pouvait modeler son corps métallique, mais de là à créer à l'infini... Enfin, c'est types étaient assez butés pour ne pas prendre en compte qu'un akuma no mi avait certes un grand pouvoir, mais qu'il était malgré tout limité.

Il s'agissait donc de sauver les miches du capitaine.

Reçu.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" s'écria la kenshi quand Tami commença à lui retirer ses fringues.

-Je t'aide!" répondit-elle. "Il te faut de quoi passer inaperçu pour le moment, une fois que j'ai fini de faire mon boulot sur cette île, on part à la poursuite de ton équipage!"

-Mais lâche moi!"

.

.

Pendant que Tami mettait le masque sur son visage pour commencer à effacer les bordures, Yato pestait contre la jeune femme, dans la tenue à laquelle elle n'était absolument pas habituée.

C'était sûr que de la voir en jupe faisait bizarre, elle qui portait toujours des pantalons histoire de ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements... Et sans sa capuche on voyait ses cheveux mauves du plus bel effet. En gros, sous sa cape brune, Yato la lame blanche était une belle femme. Bon, elle lui avait tout de même donné des lunettes factices.

On ne se rendait pas souvent compte d'à quel point ça pouvait changer un visage.

L'informatrice ne prêta pas attention à ses plaintes en continuant ce qu'elle faisait. Musha était dans son coin, à faire la sieste.

"Et elle est où ton arme?" demanda soudainement la kenshi.

-Dans ma peau." répondit Tami. "Et avant que tu n'argumentes plus : non, ce n'est pas une blague, je me sers de mon pouvoir pour garder Shidare sur moi en permanence quand je ne suis pas ici. Je dois garder la bouche fermée pour cette partie alors patiente un peu, s'il te plait."

Puis elle se remit à sa tâche, vérifiant dans le miroir que tout était en place et testant le masque en ouvrant et fermant la bouche. Ok, tout était bon.

"Ne cherche même pas à sortir, aussi discrète que tu sois je sais où tu te trouves." intervint-elle devant l'intention de fuite de la kenshi.

-Tch."

-Et pas d'arme. Tu serais reconnaissable trop facilement."

-Demo!"

-Iie! Je la garde sur moi en cas de besoin, mais tu ne peux pas te balader avec, je suis désolée."

.

.

Lady Red passa en coup de vent dans cette base-ci, sa voix la cachait bien mieux maintenant qu'elle avait eu de l'entraînement et la fouille fut le plus long. Yato avait été mise sous la bonne garde de Musha, puis la jeune femme était allée rejoindre sa cachette pour se changer et faire ce pourquoi elle était sur cette île en premier lieu.

Peu d'infos intéressantes, pas de bol, mais pressée par le temps, elle ne fouilla pas davantage la cabine déjà retournée au complet, partant après avoir lâché la rose sur le bureau du responsable. Il n'était pas une cible du White Devil, mais de toute façon elle allait mettre cette mission de côté pour le moment, histoire de se concentrer sur la tâche de sauver les miches de Silver D. John.

Le fantôme rouge se laissa voir histoire de mettre la pagaille dans la base, avant de s'effacer à nouveau pour sortir et se changer en tenue civile. Puis elle revint au _Keeper_ où Musha avait visiblement fini par s'allonger sur le dos de la kenshi pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"Calme, Musha." fit la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

La louve descendit de la kenshi et vint réclamer des gratouilles en remuant la queue, poussant des petits jappements. Tami se fit un plaisir d'y répondre pendant que Yato se relevait en pestant.

"Tu t'es faite battre par cette petite canaille?" ironisa-t-elle.

-J'ai baissé ma garde, elle est trop..."

La kenshi ne finit pas sa phrase mais il n'y avait aucun mal à compléter intérieurement. Musha profitait du fait qu'elle soit adorable pour la piéger. C'est qu'elle était très intelligente la louve!

"J'en ai fini avec cette île, départ demain, quand j'aurai établi une direction." annonça-t-elle, une fois décrochée de sa canaille. "Tu sais par où ils sont partis?"

-En général on suit le log, donc j'imagine qu'ils sont partis là où il pointait." fit la mauve en haussant des épaules. "

-Et t'en connaîtrais pas la direction, par pur hasard?"

Elle parlait déjà peu en tant normal, si au moins elle pouvait répondre aux questions!

Mais Yato sembla réfléchir, avant de secouer la tête. Alors l'informatrice sortit son denden avec un soupir.

"Eh ben on va la jouer d'une autre façon..." marmonna-elle en composant un numéro.

« Moshi moshi?»

-Brocoll, c'est Brisée. Yato est avec moi." annonça-t-elle d'emblée.

« Elle s'en est sortie? » demanda le médecin.

-Hai. Je lui ai donné un coup de main. John sait qu'elle est pas avec vous?"

« Pas encore, ça fait 7 heures qu'on est parti et on a pas vu l'ombre d'un poursuivant, donc c'est que notre kenshi préférée a bien fait son boulot. » fit-il avec un sourire amer. « Quand elle rentre on lui botte tous le cul, j'espère qu'elle en est consciente. »

Tami jeta un oeil vers sa compagne temporaire qui restait neutre face à la menace.

"Je crois bien qu'elle est prête à assumer depuis le début." déclara-t-elle finalement.

« Tant mieux. Je vous file notre position? »

-S'il te plaît."

Après un échange de coordonnées il raccrocha pour retourner auprès des autres et maintenir l'illusion de "Yato est dans la vigie".

Aux deux femmes de s'arranger pour les rejoindre en un minimum de temps.

"On met les voiles." conclut l'informatrice.

-Hein?! Mais à quoi ça a servi que tu me déguises alors?!" s'offusqua la kenshi.

-C'était juste au cas où tu aurais eu à sortir, ce qui n'a pas été le cas." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et elle sortit sur le pont, laissant seule une Yato fulminante de colère, après lui avoir rendu son arme. Oh, elle pouvait toujours râler comme bon lui semblait, il valait toujours mieux être prévoyant quand on était fugitif!

Suffisait de voir les efforts qu'elle faisait pour couvrir ses traces du mieux possible à chaque rencontre.

* * *

 _-16 novembre 1518-_

"Je pense pas être la seule à me dire que ces types sont pas normaux..." souffla discrètement Tami.

-Iie... Je crois qu'ils nous suivent." acquiescça la kenshi.

-Je te propose de continuer la route toute seule, je vais rester à l'arrière et vous suivre." exposa l'informatrice. "Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois plus, je vais me faire discrète pour les avoirs dans le dos."

-J'aime pas ta façon de faire."

-Que veux-tu, je suis une pirate." sourit Tami avant de faire mine de s'arrêter devant un fleuriste avant de lancer à voix haute. "Continue, je vais jeter un œil!"

Elle se lança dans l'inspection d'un bouquet de roses blanches et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit... Pourquoi pas, peut-être que Law voudrait se rendre à Flevance pour saluer sa famille un jour... Elle lui en paarlerait quand ils seraient à nouveau ensemble.

Bon, reconcentrons-nous sur les espions. Elle avait profité de son arrêt pour effacer progressivement sa _voix_ et ils avaient fini par passer leur chemin pour suivre Yato. Juste comme elle l'avait espéré.

Néanmoins elle se doutait qu'une personne qu'on suit et semble disparaître devait être assez suspect, qu'ils devaient être sur leur garde en s'attendant à se faire sauter dessus.

Ce fut pourquoi la pirate se mit à les suivre à son tour pour les neutraliser quand ils seront là où il y aura moins de témoins potentiels. Et selon leur réponse, ils pourront ou pas ressortir de là vivants.

Si tuer n'était pas son dada, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle laisserait une menace potentielle se balader tranquillement dans la nature, des vies étaient en jeu.

Yato fit ce qu'elle put pour les perdre, passant dans toutes les petites ruelles qu'elle croisait, ce qui rendait son comportement encore plus suspect, mais ça importait peu: Tami surveillait ses arrières, même si elle ne la connaissait pas et l'appréciait peu pour avoir menacé ses nakamas à leur première rencontre.

Alors pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance sur ce coup? Aucune idée mais elle avait pas de meilleur plan.

La kenshi passa un autre tournant et entendit peu après un râle et le bruit d'une chute. En se retournant elle vit l'un des hommes à terre et le second menacé par une lame sur sa gorge.

"Je ne l'ai pas tué." signala l'informatrice. "Mais dans ton cas, ça pourrait changer selon ce que tu vas me dire, alors je te conseille de ne pas me mentir, je le saurais."

Pour illustrer son propos elle tapota la gorge tendue de l'espion, qu'elle frappa à l'arrière du genou pour qu'il finisse à une bonne hauteur pour qu'elle le tienne plus facilement.

"Tch. Je croyais que vous étiez que des gamines." grinça-t-il amèrement. "On m'avait dit que ce serait un boulot facile."

-Et qui est ce fameux "on"?" demanda mielleusement la jeune femme qui le maintenait.

-J'ai pas pour habitude de donner le nom de mes commanditaires."

Un grognement de douleur lui échappa quand elle fit passer la lame sur son torse d'un coup sec, laissant une longue entaille sur son passage.

"Aaah... J'ai fais un faux-mouvement~" minauda-t-elle.

La kenshi plissa les yeux. Elle rêvait ou Tami prenait son pied?

L'informatrice se pencha sur l'oreille de son otage et reprit avec une voix calme et profonde.

"Je n'aime pas les mensonges... Tu ne voudrais pas me faire de la peine, ne?"

* * *

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre! ^^**


	41. Livraison de Yato

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Ah là là... J'ai cru comprendre que voir Tami en mode sadique vous avait choqué :o**

 **Zialema : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles :3 Nan, plus sérieusement, ce sera expliqué au début du chapitre. Oui, Musha est trop mignonne, je regrette pas de l'avoir créée ^^ Et oui, c'est facile de berner John parce que... Ben, c'est John, donc un abruti.**

 **Barukku-sama : Pourquoi tu veux me massacrer cette fois, Barukku-chan~? :3 Oui, en effet, les Long Silver seront là ^^**

 **Shadowgear2 : 2 bad 4 u x)**

 **Allez! Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Yato ne disait rien alors qu'elles avaient repris la route vers l'endroit où était accosté le _Big_ _Metal_. En fait, elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir vis à vis de la jeune femme à ses côtés. La façon dont elle se comportait pendant l'interrogatoire, son visage, son langage corporel...

C'était juste extrêmement malsain.

Pourtant de son côté, Tami jouait la comédie. Elle était consciente du malaise mais ne ferait rien pour le dissiper, parce qu'il y avait réellement un côté aussi sadique chez elle. Bon, si le mec n'avait pas trop été amoché, c'était pas dit qu'il recommençerait à suivre d'innocentes gamines.

Et puis autant se l'avouer, il y avait toujours un côté plaisant à jouer ce petit jeu cruel. On se sentait fort, on avait quelqu'un à dominer l'espace d'un moment. Malgré elle, elle ne détestait pas faire ça.

Law, tout comme elle avait cette manie. Il y avait des moments où ils appréciaient faire mal, parce que le monde les avait rendu comme ça. Si le Shi no Gekai avait une réputation de sadique, il y avait des moments où Tami n'était pas en reste, même si c'était bien plus rare.

Alors elle laissait Yato se faire sa propre idée sur le sujet.

"Vous êtes là!" fit une voix qui leur fit lever la tête. "Yato, le senshõ nous a grillé, il est fou de rage, tu vas lui dire que tu vas bien?"

La kenshi haussa les épaules et grimpa à bord, suivie de Tami.

"Bienvenue à bord, Baby, je suis toujours heureux de te voir!" fit joyeusement le cuistot.

La jeune femme ne répondit qu'avec un sourire blasé. Ce type ne changerait jamais, il fallait croire. Elle ne chercha pas à suivre Yato, cherchant plutôt après Brocoll qui lui fit signe plus loin sur le pont, faisant déprimer le cuistot au passage sur le fait qu'elle préférait les légumes.

"Heya." salua-t-il. "Genki?"

-Je vais bien." répondit-elle. "Comment ça se passe de ton côté depuis janvier?"

-On voyage, on casse des gueules, je me fais du fric en vendant des plantes."

-Sérieux?"

-J'ai un fruit qui me permets d'en faire pousser quand je veux, autant que je profite!" ricana le médecin.

La pirate leva un sourcil.

"Et que toi, un type qui se dit médecin et vend des drogues ça te choque pas?"

Il haussa les épaules avec son sourire de connard emblématique.

"D'une, il se peut que ça serve à un usage purement médical, auquel cas ce sont des plantes que j'ai cultivé, pas que je créé sur place."

-Et de deux?" insista-t-elle.

-Si c'est juste pour planer, là je les fait pousser sous leur yeux... Les plantes fânent quand je m'éloigne trop, j'ai juste à courir une fois l'argent en poche."

-... T'es trop fort." rit la jeune femme.

-Du nouveau de ton côté?" demanda-t-il.

Tami prit le temps de réfléchir, puis commença à énumérer sur ses doigts.

"Je me suis fais poignarder, j'ai appris qu'un ami s'était cramé la tronche dans un incendie, j'ai dû apprendre des techniques de Haki avec un type plus que sadique et j'ai réutilisé ma forme masculine deux ou trois fois depuis que je suis partie." finit-elle par annoncer.

Brocoll fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire.

"Comment t'as fais pour te faire poignarder?"

-J'ai baissé ma garde, crois-moi, Law a été suffisant pour me remonter les bretelles, c'est lui qui s'est chargé de la blessure." éluda-t-elle.

-C'était où?"

Elle porta une main là où elle savait qu'il y avait la cicatrice, devenus moins visible avec le temps. On voyait clairement que le doc hésitait à regarder de lui-même mais si Law s'en était chargé, il faisait assez confiance au grand-frère de son amie pour s'en être occupé correctement.

Et puis il était certain de se faire massacrer s'il la déshabillait sur place.

"Et donc, tu lui as trouvé un nom à "Tami-boy"?" fit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Hm."

-Et je peux savoir~?"

De nouveau le sourire de l'enfoiré. La pirate hésita à l'envoyer se faire foutre, elle était certaine qu'il l'emmerderait avec ça tout le temps. Mais bon, c'était le seul au courant et autant éviter qu'il répète le charmant sobriquet de "Tami-boy" à tout bout de champ.

"Ael." avoua-t-elle en regardant vers la mer.

-Il a une signification particulière?"

-Hm... Tenshi." expliqua-t-elle. "Là d'où je viens on me considérait comme un démon pour être une fille, alors j'ai pensé que "ange" serait un nom... Approprié, pour lui."

-Tenshi no Tamashii?" fit le doc avec un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

-Damare." répliqua-t-elle avec un air blasé.

Et voilà, il commençait déjà à se foutre de sa gueule. Oui, elle s'était rendu compte après avoir choisi le nom qu'on pouvait faire le lien entre les deux mais c'est pas comme si elle le cherchait à la base! Et puis ça faisait mégalo au possible, pas son genre, au contraire.

Pour le coup elle aurait préféré qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte...

Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation mais son sourire disait clairement qu'il avait l'intention de remettre ça sur le tapis. K'sou.

"Et comment il va, notre cher Law?" fit-il, toujours en se foutant de sa gueule.

-Il va bien..."

Si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de la voir rougir un peu en détournant soigneusement le regard. Pas de sa faute, elle venait de repenser aux derniers jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant qu'il ne reparte.

Y compris les quelques nuits où l'insomnie avait été forte, vu qu'elle devait dormir à côté de lui... En s'étant aperçu depuis qu'elle l'avait cru mort qu'elle l'aimait bien plus que ce qu'elle devrait...

Le doc leva un sourcil, un poil intrigué et peut-être assez interloqué par son comportement... Inédit?

"Tami?"

-Hm?"

-Rassure-moi, c'est bien ton frère?"

-... Pas biologique, mais oui, c'est mon frère..."

Il éclata de rire en lui tapotant le dos avec force alors qu'elle espérait que la foudre la frappe pour ne plus avoir à endurer la honte qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. C'est pas comme si elle l'avait choisi! Pitié qu'il en parle à personne parce qu'elle doutait de pouvoir supporter le regard de qui que ce soit!

"J'y crois pas!"

-Urusai!" répliqua-t-elle, compètement rouge maintenant.

-Mais t'es trop forte! Comment t'as fais ton compte?!"

-Je peux pas avoir "fais mon compte" parce qu'il y a rien, alors pas la peine de te foutre de moi! Tu te t'imagines des trucs!"

-Mais oui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais à part ça j'ai l'imagination trop fertile!"

-J'ai n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui, ok?!"

Elle avait levé la voix et les quelques membres d'équipage qui se trouvaient plus loin se mirent à les regarder avec curiosité. Blaze s'approcha d'eux, les sourcils froncés.

"Un problème Baby?" demanda le cuistot en lissant son impeccable tablier écarlate. "Le Brocoli te pose problème?"

-J'ai rien fais, Friteuse Ambulante." prétendit le doc, toujours avec son sourire effronté.

-Si, tu m'emmerdes pour t'amuser." râla la jeune femme.

Le médecin la regarda en levant un sourcil. Elle comptait réellement se servir de Blaze en vengeance? Elle l'ignora royalement avec un "humpf!" et préféra accorder son attention au cuistot.

"Ce connard de légume s'amuse à te faire chier?" fit-il, comme incrédule devant le fait qu'on puisse s'en prendre aux merveilles du monde que sont les femmes.

-Oui, c'est qu'un vilain pas beau." confirma-t-elle en cachant un sourire féroce qui la démangeait.

Si Blaze afficha un air exagérément outré, le médecin parut offensé à l'extrême devant le "pas beau". Et peut-être aussi un peu surpris du terme enfantin utilisé par Tami, qui était pourtant assez mature dans son comportement.

Pendant que le cuistot se mettait à l'engueuler en le secouant par le col, lui, il se contenta d'un soupir.

"Si on peut plus rigoler..."

-On rigole pas avec ça." se contenta de répliquer Tami avant de s'éloigner. "Merci de prendre ma défense, Blaze-san~"

-Avec plaisir Baby!" s'exclama-t-il radieusement, encouragé.

Laissant les deux hommes se crêper le chignon, elle alla se poster à un autre endroit du pont, appuyée sur la rambarde, entendant au passage les engueulades du capitaine depuis l'intérieur du navire. Le Haki ne servirait pas à espionner ça, elle préférait le concentrer sur les alentours du _Big Metal_ pour surveiller d'éventuels arrivants et menaces.

"T'es à peine arrivée que tu fous le bordel?" fit Mary en s'approchant.

-Eh oh! C'est Brocoll qui se fout de ma gueule!" protesta-t-elle.

-Quelle idée de faire copain-copain avec lui aussi..."

L'informatrice poussa un soupir. Elle y pouvait rien, Brocoll était sympa au fond, juste qu'il passait son temps à se foutre de la gueule du monde. Tant que c'était pas sur des sujets sensibles, y'avait pas de problèmes, mais là... C'était _le_ sujet tabou.

Ce dont elle avait le plus honte.

Adieu la tranquillité, le doc aurait de quoi la charrier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La tireuse d'élite secoua la tête avec un air désabusé.

"Merci pour Yato." lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Y'a pas de quoi." éluda Tami avec un geste négligent de la main.

Mary s'étira avec un soupir de soulagement et s'appuya sur le bastingage, dans une pose bien plus nonchalante.

"On a eu du bol de tomber sur toi, faut croire."

-Comment ça?" s'étonna l'informatrice.

-On aurait peut-être pas pu récupérer notre kenshi préférée si t'avais pas été là. Pourquoi tu nous a aidé, d'ailleurs?"

-Je sais pas. Autant être franche, Brocoll est un ami depuis qu'il m'a aidée en janvier, et Littlejon est celui qui a créé le _Keeper_. Sinon j'ai pas d'affinités particulières avec ton équipage." avoua-t-elle.

-Oh, si t'es partante on peut aller se "créer des liens" ailleurs..." taquina la tireuse avec un clin d'œil.

Tami leva un sourcil, surprise et curieuse.

"Tu joues dans l'autre équipe?" demanda-t-elle.

-Les deux, en fait." rectifia Mary en haussant des épaules. "J'ai pas de préférence particulière et je recherche pas d'attaches, donc si l'envie te prends..."

-Euh... Non merci, je vais passer mon tour." refusa Tami.

-Dommage. J'aurais essayé." ricana-t-elle.

Bon... C'était assez étrange, l'espace d'un instant elle avait eu l'impression d'être de retour au _Heaven's Drink_. Avec toutes les trentenaires qui faisaient du charme à Ael. Bref, si Mary n'insistait pas elle n'aurait aucune raison de l'éviter et de toute façon elle avait clairement dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, alors...

Donc elle restèrent là toutes les deux, à attendre. Attendre quoi? Aucune idée, mais elle se doutait que le capitaine des Long Silver chercherait à la voir, quitte à la traquer jusqu'au _Keeper_ de l'autre coté de l'île.

Effectivement, la porte menant à l'intérieur du navire finit par s'ouvrir sur une Yato échevelée et à l'air blasé qui alla se réfugier dans la vigie. Puis l'infâme Silver D. John sortit à son tour et fonça en direction de Tami qui esquiva le câlin de justesse.

"Tami!"

-Déjà on dit "bonjour", et ensuite on ne prend pas les gens dans ses bras sans autorisation!" réprimanda-t-elle, un peu agaçée.

-Bonjour Tami, je peux te faire un câlin?"

-Non."

-Pourquoi t'es partie sans rien dire la dernière fois?"

-Parce que tu m'aurais pas laissée faire et que j'ai une mission à accomplir, qui nécessitait que je parte."

-Cette fois tu restes?"

-Non plus."

Il en avait fini avec ses questions? Ce type avait beau être plus vieux qu'elle, il ressemblait à un gosse collant dans son comportement. S'il avait pas été aussi lourd dès le début elle l'apprécierait peut-être un peu plus. La jeune femme le regarda avec un air blasé alors qu'il prenait une pose théâtralement déprimée.

* * *

 ***soupir* Décidément on le changera pas ce type...**

 **Mais je pense que Tami pourra se passer d'aspirines pour cette fois, elle doit commencer à s'habituer, peut-être?**

 **On se voit au prochain chapitre :3**


	42. Persuasion

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **On dirait que mes fins de chapitres vous font rager... Eh bah c'est pas prêt de s'arranger! :D**

 **Zialema : Oh, ça va, il se débrouille comme médecin ^^ Et oui, John est pire que Luffy alors qu'il est bien plus âgé! Je prie pour qu'on ai jamais à voir la totalité des Long Silver et des Mugiwaras ensemble.**

 **Barukku-sama : Félicitations encore pouravoir été la centième review de cette fic! Ton texte est en préparation et sortira sous forme de omake :D Et oui, Brocoll joue toujours au connard, c'est sa façon d'être. Mais bon, on a vu qu'il pouvait être sympa aussi!**

 **Shadowgear2 : ça dépende si ce sera un de tes Deux Ex Machina ou pas, donc si je prendrai du plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Allez! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une fois débarassée du capitaine collant, ou plutôt que Blaze soit intervenu là encore pour qu'on cesse de harceler la jeune femme, Tami se ramassa les remerciements de l'équipage pour leur avoir ramené Yato.

"Y'a pas de quoi..." répondit-elle. "Par contre, on a été suivies en venant jusqu'ici, donc je vous conseille de partir, et vite..."

-Mais si on part ils vont continuer à nous suivre, nan?" pointa Mary. "Autant carrément aller les chercher par la peau du cul pour leur défoncer la gueule et qu'ils nous laissent tranquille."

-Bonne idée!" s'exclama un John tout content.

-Peut-être pas, vous savez au moins qui ils sont?" objecta Tami.

Yato afficha un sourire en coin, connaissant pertinemment la réponse, alors que ses nakamas restaient silencieux.

"Eh bien figurez-vous que moi, oui." déclara l'informatrice. "Ils vous font suivre et cherchent à vous tendre un piège. Même si je pense qu'ils vont rater leur coup..."

-Et donc, c'est quoi ton plan?" fit Brocoll.

-Je sais où ils se trouvent, je peux donc aller me charger moi-même d'aller leur faire comprendre de vous foutre la paix." répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. "Rien de plus simple qu'une menace explicite pour faire changer d'avis."

Un frisson parcourut l'équipage face à l'aura qui émanait de la jeune femme.

"Du moment que tu les tue pas..." souffla Yato.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"S'ils m'y obligent pas, je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais."

Elle grimpa sur le bastingage, prête à quitter le navire.

"Je vous conseille d'avancer jusqu'à l'île suivante, histoire d'éviter qu'on se doute de quelque chose. Quand j'en aurais fini avec eux, je vous rejoins avec le _Keeper_."

Et elle sauta à terre pour rejoindre tranquillement son embarcation.

* * *

 _-18 novembre 1518-_

C'était sur cette île que les Long Silver étaient attendus, et que les industriels attendaient leur proie. Le moteur du _Keeper_ avait permis de rejoindre rapidement l'endroit, faisant qu'elle mettrait encore moins de temps que prévu.

La jeune femme ne demanda pas à Musha de rester, elle la laissait l'accompagner pour cette fois. C'est pas comme s'il y aurait des témoins, de toute façon. Elle prendrait grand soin à faire une entrevue en tête à tête avec ces chers messieurs...

Juste une simple chose. Elle effaça sa voix, la louve savait tout de même qu'elle était là grâce à son odeur.

C'est le fait que sa présence ne sera pas ou difficilement ressentie qui faisait qu'elle était la mieux placée pour s'en charger. Ce n'était pas pour quelqu'un ayant autant voire moins d'intérêt qu'un mur qu'on sonnerait l'alerte, n'est-ce pas?

C'est donc au milieu des hommes engagés par ces fameux industriels qu'elle se promenait tranquillement jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était certaine de les trouver. Musha faisait diversion de son côté, en faisant courir ceux qui la repéraient. La bête s'amusait comme une folle, sacrée canaille!

Tami continua sa marche, slalomant entre les larbins comme si de rien n'était, qui eux, se contentaient de l'oublier dès qu'elle disparaissait de leur champ de vision. Vive le Haki!

Et pour le coup... Merci le White Devil, même si elle se passerait de passer plus de temps avec lui que nécessaire.

Voyons voir... Ce bâtiment bien gardé là-bas avait l'air d'être l'endroit supposé "sécurisé" où ceux qui ont causé tout ce bordel doivent se planquer en attendant les Long Silver. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte, qu'importe si les gardes voyaient la porte s'ouvrir, à ce moment là ils entreraient et elle pourrait les assommer bien à l'abri des regards...

Sauf qu'elle avait pas prévu le piège. Un filet s'éleva juste là où elle se tenait, la faisant monter d'au moins un étage d'un seul coup. Kairoseki, merde, c'était mort pour ses pouvoirs...

"K'sou!"

-Eh bien eh bien... Nous nous attendions à Long Silver..." fit la voix hautaine d'un type, clairement déçu. "Pas à une sous-fifre... Une simple gamine, qui plus est..."

-Je vous emmerde." répondit-elle calmement.

-Tant de vulgarité! Pour quelqu'un d'inférieur à nous, c'est prévisible...

-Mais tu devrais plutot t'écraser comme l'insecte que tu es et nous dire pourquoi ce n'est pas celui que nous voulons qui est venu se prendre dans nos filets."

Elle les regarda avec un air blasé, préférant jouer l'insolence même dans sa position. Ce genre de type, elle les haïssait. Certes, elle avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle ne les tuerait pas à Yato mais s'ils commençaient à se comporter comme ça envers elle, ce n'était plus du tout une garantie.

Feignant de pousser un soupir, elle jeta un œil vers le plafond, là où les soutiens du filet étaient accrochés. Si elle pouvait déloger ces crochets-là...

Souriant intérieurement, elle adressa un regard fatigué aux deux bourgeois. Restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de faire diversion assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse sortir son couteau de chasse de sa sacoche sans se faire canarder en donnant l'alerte.

"Alors?" insista le plus grand des deux abrutis.

-Nous attendons une réponse, sale pirate!"

-Je vois pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ce type." pointa-t-elle en réponse.

-Pour l'argent qu'il pourrait produire pour nous, évidemment!" s'exclama le premier.

-Pas possible." réfuta-t-elle.

-Foutaises! Ce Gardol a dit qu'il en était capable!"

... Définitivement très cons. Et véreux.

Bien sûr, avec la société actuelle, avoir de l'argent était généralement une bonne chose, mais là c'était un gâchis de donner le pouvoir aux gens de ce style... Et dire qu'elle était censé se laisser faire comme une abrutie, si elle écoutait les lois...

Mais comme ils le disaient si bien, elle était une pirate, alors elle s'autorisa à afficher un grand sourire et à leur présenter son majeur tendu.

Puis elle siffla et ne tarda pas à entendre que sa canaille faisait des ravages dans les rangs ennemis.

"Mais qu'est-ce... Qui est avec vous?!" s'offusqua le petit gros. "J'exige une réponse!"

-Ah, ça..." fit la jeune femme d'une voix traînante sans cesser de sourire. "C'est ma guerrière..."

Et elle sortit son arme pour la lancer aussi fort que possible au niveau du crochet le plus facile à atteindre, faisant sauter l'anneau du filet de son support et se créant une sortie. Elle rattrapa sa lame en pleine chute, avant d'escalader les mailles de sa prison pour s'en extirper et sauter à la gorge du bourgeois le plus proche, le plaquant à terre.

"Alors, si vous tenez tant que ça à avoir des réponses..."

-Relâche-moi! Comment ose-tu traiter un homme respectable et supérieur à toi, misérable insecte!"

-Vous n'avez donc pas conscience de la singularité de cette position, sale dévergondée?!"

Elle lança un regard noir à la pipelette qu'elle ne tenait pas déjà et leva son couteau.

"Je crois que je me suis pas mal améliorée au lancer... Vous en pensez quoi?" demanda-t-elle en jouant avec l'arme.

Un seul commentaire de plus et elle n'hésiterait pas à l'épingler comme un joli papillon. C'était plus ou moins le message à comprendre, ce qui fut apparemment efficace face au bourgeois numéro deux qui blêmit.

"Alors vous allez fermer vos sales gueules et m'écouter." fit-elle. "Silver D. John n'a pas le pouvoir que vous cherchez, il est incapable de créer du métal à volonté, il ne peut que modeler son corps. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il aurait suffit d'éliminer les ordures égocentriques que vous êtes pour régler le problème, mais on m'a expressément demandé de ne pas le faire."

Elle afficha un sourire effrayant.

"Mais dans le cas où vous continuez à vouloir capturer cet homme, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne reviendrai pas me débarasser des gêneurs que vous représentez, ne?" minauda-t-elle en appuyant légèrement sa lame sur la gorge de celui qu'elle squattait. "Alors vous allez être de gentils garçons et cesser vos poursuites..."

Des petits bruit de griffe sur la pierre des escaliers indiquèrent que Musha en avait fini de son côté et rejoignait sa maman, elle se plaça face aux poursuivants qu'on entendait également courir sur les marches.

La louve se mit à grogner alors que les pas se rapprochaient, mais la pirate ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle se releva du mec qui était à deux doigts de se pisser dessus.

"Musha, derrière!" ordonna-t-elle.

La bête vint se placer derrière elle et la jeune femme sortit son cahier de sa sacoche, l'ouvrant à une page spécifique. Puis les larbins arrivèrent et elle recommença à sourire comme une dingue, elle allait tester une de ses techniques, enfin!

" _Chalk Cloud_!"

Les craies qu'elle sortit de son cahier explosèrent dans un nuage quand elle les jeta à terre et de là elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son Haki pour mettre les hommes à terre, tous, sans exception.

"Où elle est?!"

-J'y vois plus rien!"

-Ouargh!"

La panique dans les rangs adverses amusa la jeune femme qui jugea la technique plus que concluante. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour neutraliser la totalité des hommes présents. Elle s'épousseta et se tourna à nouveau vers ceux qu'elle avait apparemment réussi à convaincre, si l'on en jugeait les tâches sombres en-dessous de la ceinture.

"Yosh, en espérant pour vous qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de vous revoir... Ja na!"

Et elle redescendit les escaliers, Musha sur les talons qui éternua à cause des restes de craie qu'elle venait de respirer.

"Oh, pardon ma belle."

Et Tami fit un geste, faisant que la craie disparu complètement. Comme tout ce qu'elle créait avec ses pouvoirs, c'était temporaire et elle pouvait choisir de le faire disparaître quand elle voulait. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le _Keeper_ et mit les voiles vers l'endroit où il était convenu qu'elle retrouve les Long Silver.

* * *

 _-19 novembre 1518-_

"Elle est là! Brocoll, va chercher John!"

Tami sauta de son embarcation pour grimper sur celle de l'équipage, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Quand tout le monde fut là, elle fit un "v" de la victoire.

"Problème réglé, et ils sont toujours en vie!"

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de joie et un câlin général de la part du capitaine, visiblement très content. Néanmoins Tami réussit quand même à l'éviter jusqu'à ce que le médecin dise au D qu'il devait laisser tomber.

"Elle se laissera jamais faire, faut pas insister." expliqua-t-il.

-Exactement." renchérit-elle. "Je fais pas de câlins à n'importe qui, alors si tu pouvais arrêter, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup."

Elle afficha un sourire désolé, mais en même temps il n'avait pas à exiger ce genre de choses, surtout en sachant qu'il la connaissait à peine.

Mais Silver D. John sembla enfin comprendre le message et passer d'une mine boudeuse à un air radieux en déclarant:

"Ce soir, on fait la fête!"

* * *

 _-20 novembre 1518-_

Tami se réveilla un peu avant le lever du soleil.

La jeune femme ne se leva pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer le plafond de la cabine, les bras le long du corps.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment... Il lui semblait qu'elle cédait facilement à l'appel du sang. Fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Brisée faisait peut-être partie d'elle, mais c'était pas pour autant qu'elle voulait complètement devenir comme elle!

Bon, tout irait bien, elle allait passer les prochains jours au calme et ça suffirait, voilà tout...

La pirate décida finalement de se redresser, donnant le signal à Musha pour venir lui dire bonjour en grimpant sur la couchette, comme tous les matins.

"Bonjour ma belle." sourit-elle en lui donnant ses papouilles coutumières.

.

.

Quand elle sortit du Keeper, seul quelques Long Silver étaient levés, mais la plupart cuvaient encore le saké qu'ils avaient ingéré la veille pendant leur banquet.

Donc il y avait bien évidement Brocoll, toujours aussi matinal, Yato, plongée dans un bouquin, et Paffer qui regarda Musha avec frayeur, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme.

"Ohayo." salua-t-elle.

Ils allaient lui répondre quand...

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

Elle fit une grimace d'excuse pendant que les endormies étaient réveillés par la sonnerie et décrocha.

"Moshi moshi?"

« Brisée! » fit une voix joyeuse qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

-Shou-kun!" s'exclama-t-elle, agréablement surprise.

Certes, elle lui avait dit en cas d'urgence, mais il avait l'air tellement heureux selon le sourire qu'affichait le denden qu'elle pensa que ça devait être important.

« Brisée, je vais danser! Un homme a sélectionné des élèves de l'école de danse pour un spectacle! » fit le gamin surexcité.

-Mais c'est génial! Dis-moi où c'est que je vienne te voir!"

Les pirates regardèrent Tami d'une drôle de façon. Ah oui, ils ne l'avaient sans doute jamais vue avec des enfants... Pas très important, certes, mais ils découvraient une nouvelle facette de la fille qui avait su dire "non" à John.

« Shabaody! Le spectacle sera dans une salle du grove 1! On part dans 2 semaines parce que le voyage va durer quelques mois! »

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et pâlit sensiblement. Merde.

"Shou-kun, n'y vas pas."

« Eh? Pourquoi?! »

-N'y vas pas et empêche qui que ce soit de partir si tu le peux!"

Le gamin sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et cessa de protester.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda-t-il.

-La seule salle qui se trouve au grove 1 de Shabaody est une salle de vente."

* * *

 **Est-ce que je coupe encore au mauvais moment? :3**


	43. Prise de mesures

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **L'histoire avance petit à petit, j'ai toujours des idées et je suis toujours aussi motivée et contente d'écrire grâce à vous tous :)**

 **Oui, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ^^**

 **Merci à Fuyukitshi pour le follow/fav! :)**

 **Zialema : Oui, on peut dire que ça sent vraiment mauvais, Tami va devenir dingue avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus depuis quelques temps... Ou Brisée interviendra avant pour la protéger de ce genre de désagréments, après tout c'est pour ça qu'elle a été créée... Même si ce n'est pas Sabo qui intervient, ça n'empêche pas Tami de prévenir les révolutionnaires sur l'affaire pour qu'ils soient prêts à accueillir le bateau si elle arrive pas à les arrêter avant.**

 **Rouge-365 : Il y a plusieurs hommes ^^ C'est des groupes spécialisés dans les rafles et ils ont profité de la milice de Basco, mal renseignée sur le reste du monde. Pour les industriels le problème est réglé, t'en fais pas ^^ Néanmoins un nom a été prononcé et vous avez déjà vu ce fameux personnage qui a menti sur les pouvoirs de John :3**

 **Mai51 : Ouuuh! Je suis si sadique! :3 Et non, j'ai pas encore décidé qu'elle pourrait se reposer, mais on a pas toujours le choix de ce côté-là et honnêtement, même si j'écris, c'est l'histoire qui m'a guidée dans ce sens ^^' Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus et le prochain est juste là! :)**

 **Barukku-sama : Tu es libre de faire Iva-chan ici, je ne t'en voudrais pas ^^ Oui, les jours tranquilles de Tami sont totalement loupés, elle aura bien besoin de vacances après tout ce bordel... Je sais pas encore comment arranger la chose, mais ensuite elle va se concentrer sur les infos du White Devil histoire de régler sa part du marché. Oui, on va revoir Shou, mais je coupe là où je veux, et vous faire rager à cause de ça c'est rigolo! :p**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment! Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

Après avoir donné des instructions à Shou en insistant particulièrement sur le fait qu'il devait être prudent, Tami raccrocha et se rua vers le _Keeper_ , sans prêter attention aux autres. Elle était au bord de la panique.

Vite, ses cartes ! Il fallait qu'elle calcule l'itinéraire le plus court pour rejoindre Basco! Shou et ses camarades étaient en danger !

Elle s'étala par terre quand un lierre s'enroula autour de sa cheville et se redressa pour fusiller Brocoll du regard.

"Laissez-moi partir !" exigea-t-elle, complètement hystérique.

-Calme-toi d'abord." répliqua le médecin avec un air grave. "C'est pas dans ton état que t'arriveras à quelque chose."

-J'ai pas le temps Brocoll! Ces gosses sont-

-On a parfaitement compris, maintenant tu te calmes avant qu'on t'enferme encore dans la cale !" intervint Yato.

Musha frotta sa truffe sur le visage de sa mère qui consentit enfin à respirer.

"Ok, c'est bon, je suis calme. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ?" fit-elle après quelques instants. "Je dois vraiment y aller."

-Ce que tu vas faire, c'est discuter avec Paffer pour voir quelle direction prendre. Pendant ce temps-là, Mary et moi, on va accrocher le _Keeper_ au _Big Metal_ pour éviter de le perdre." déclara le capitaine, étrangement sérieux.

-Eh ?"

Tami eut un blanc dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, là ?

"Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser te démerder avec ça ?" demanda Mary en croisant les bras, affichant un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme se releva et ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Puis elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le loisir de perdre du temps devant ça.

"D'accord, je vais chercher mes cartes." déclara-t-elle en se remettant à foncer vers le bateau, suivie par les deux préposés à l'amarrage.

Elle aurait une dette de 2 kilomètres de long envers ces types, mais ce n'était pas possible autrement. M'enfin, elle ne serait pas seule sur ce coup, ce qui augmentait les chances de réussite pour sauver les gosses. Elle se dépêcha de récupérer cartes, log et tout ce qu'il faudrait, pour ensuite monter sur le _Big Metal_ , avant d'aider Musha à en faire de même.

Puis le Gyojin l'emmena dans sa salle de travail et elle étala son matos sur le premier meuble pas trop encombré qu'elle croisa.

"Le log nous servira à rien, on a un délai bien trop court pour prendre le temps de le suivre alors il va falloir la jouer serrer." déclara-t-elle immédiatement.

-Je suis d'accord, cong. Mais il faut donner tout de suite une direction à prendre avant de faire les calculs, ça fera gagner du temps, cong."

Elle hocha la tête en fouillant les cartes, concentrée, puis donna une direction à Paffer qui alla faire passer le mot aux autres pendant que la jeune femme commençait les calculs.

"Baby, je ramène de quoi te faire sentir mieux..." se risqua Blaze en ouvrant la porte, un plateau avec une tasse dans les mains. "Après la syncope que t'as failli nous faire..."

-Merci." répondit-elle distraitement sans se détourner un instant de ce qu'elle faisait. "Merde, pas comme ça..."

S'ils prenaient cet itinéraire ils ne pourraient pas atteindre Basco à temps. Il fallait... Prendre en compte le départ, dans ce cas, et rattraper le navire qui les transporterait en cours de route. C'est ça.

Elle ressortit son denden et abandonna son idée, incapable d'appeler Shou puisqu'il avait certainement utilisé un denden public.

Dans ce cas elle allait aussi calculer selon la route, en gros, si elle ne se trompait pas... La prochaine île se trouvait être celle où elle avait récupéré ses premières infos sur la Family. Ce qui semblait plutôt logique puisqu'elle était régie par la pègre.

A ce stade elle aurait plus de chances de les arrêter là-bas.

"Changement de plan." annonça-t-elle au Gyojin de retour. "Pour l'instant la direction est la bonne, mais il faut voir plus loin que là où ils sont en ce moment, on pourra pas les rattraper en ? semaines."

\- Prend en compte que le _Big Metal_ est un peu lent aussi, cong."

\- Wakatta. Donc je vais calculer l'itinéraire selon le temps que vous mettrez en plus, puis je m'occuperai de celui du _Keeper_. Il est plus rapide et ça me laissera une chance de les retarder au minimum."

Blaze ayant assisté à l'échange sortit pour informer les autres des décisions qui étaient en train d'être prises. Sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, il semblait que Tami était passée à la tête des opérations. Paffer s'en était à peine rendu compte tellement ça s'était fait naturellement.

Et il était clair qu'il n'avait, pour l'instant pas de meilleure solution, donc il laissait faire.

De son côté, la panique avait laissé place à une détermination qu'elle n'avait que rarement connue. Malgré son agitation, Brisée ne semblait pas vouloir sortir, ce qui l'arrangeait puisqu'elle pouvait monter ses plans sans avoir à s'inquiéter en plus de sa personnalité. Ni à la révéler aux autres.

S'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle devait à tout prix arrêter ce bateau avant qu'ils n'atteignent Shabaody. Si elle foutait le bordel au Grove 1 elle serait foutue. Que les gosses doivent être entraînés jusque là-bas signifiait que Doffy y était mêlé, après tout cette salle lui appartenait.

Une autre raison de le haïr.

Il lui avait déjà pris Cora-san, elle ne le laisserait pas lui prendre son protégé.

Elle pouvait toujours mettre Law au courant, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée, son équipage avait déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes à cause d'elle. Sans compter qu'elle était certaine qu'il lui dirait de laisser tomber les gosses après avoir demandé à Shou de ne pas y aller. Pas qu'il soit sans cœur, au contraire, mais il voudrait qu'elle se concentre sur sa propre sécurité.

Mais ces enfants... Ils seraient condamnés à devenir des esclaves...

Une chose était certaine : si elle trouvait le sommeil ce soir-là, elle dormirait peu de toute façon. Les mauvais souvenirs commençaient déjà à la hanter alors elle n'avait aucun doute sur les cauchemars qu'elle ferait pendant la nuit. La nausée commença à se faire sentir et elle se rua hors de la pièce pour se pencher par-dessus le bastingage et rendre le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Une main se posa sur son dos et quelqu'un la soutint, retenant du même coup ses cheveux hors du passage pendant qu'elle continuait de vomir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de hoqueter. Prise de tremblements et toujours livide, Tami leva les yeux vers Brocoll.

"On va les sauver." assura-t-il. "T'es en état de choc, il faut que tu te reposes un moment."

-Je ne peux pas..." refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête, toujours malade. "Je ne peux pas dormir et ça me retarderait encore plus..."

-Sauf si quelqu'un peut naviguer à ta place pendant ce temps-là."

-Eh?"

Le médecin leva un sourcil.

"Tu penses qu'on fait comment quand Paffer est malade?"

-Eh bien..."

-On se relait, on suit les instructions qu'il donne."

Il porta une main au front de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils.

"T'es à la limite de la syncope. Finis ton calcul si ça te fait plaisir, mais après je veux que tu dormes, ou que t'aille t'allonger au minimum." ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, pas franchement dans la bonne forme pour répliquer devant le doc, et retourna à l'intérieur, sous les regards des autres pirates présents et assez inquiets. Paffer avait continué les calculs sans s'inquiéter outre mesure de son état, de manière plus que professionnelle, ce qu'elle salua en revenant à sa place pour finir sa part du boulot.

.

.

Depuis maintenant 4h que Brocoll et Yato manœuvraient le _Keeper_ à la place de Tami, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot autre que pour la navigation. L'ambiance était aussi grave que la situation en elle-même.

La jeune femme était profondément endormie sur sa couchette à l'intérieur, le médecin lui ayant donné un somnifère de sa conception particulièrement assommant, et la louve veillait sur elle.

Tous deux s'étaient porté volontaires pour l'accompagner, l'un parce qu'il la considérait comme une amie et préférait pouvoir garder un œil sur elle, vu son état, l'autre parce qu'elle disait avoir une dette envers elle.

Il avait fallu batailler quelques minutes pour que ce soit accepté par tout le monde, mais au final, ils y étaient. Avec le moteur que Littlejon avait révisé pendant la phase de calculs et d'instructions, ils étaient assurés d'éviter une panne dans les jours qui allaient venir.

Et il fallait dire que ça rendait le bateau sacrément rapide, ils avaient semé le _Big Metal_ dès le départ.

* * *

Tamashii avait expliqué qu'elle interviendrait. Son boulot à lui, c'était de convaincre le plus de monde possible de ne pas se rendre à cette fausse représentation. Il avait jusqu'à la fin des 2 semaines pour ça.

Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre. Raconter toute l'histoire reviendrait à se faire pointer du doigt pour mensonge et sabotage vis-à-vis de ses camarades. Sans compter que les hommes soi-disant imprésarios sauraient qu'il était au courant et le feraient certainement taire.

Il devait trouver un autre moyen, quitte à devoir blesser ses camarades.

S'il les rendait invalides au moment du départ, alors peut-être qu'ils seraient laissés sur l'île. Ou alors il devait trouver des preuves de ce qu'avait dit Tamashii pour les apporter à la milice...

Merde, il avait 12 ans ! Il se ferait encore une fois traiter de menteur, on ne pouvait pas compter sur les adultes ! Brisée avait été la seule exception jusqu'à maintenant !

Nan, il allait devoir agir seul, en parler avec les enfants en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, sinon il n'arriverait à rien. Premièrement, ses amis. C'était avec eux qu'il aurait le plus de chance.

* * *

Tami se réveilla avec la boule au ventre et sortit de la couchette sans attendre. La tête lui tournait un peu, sans doute des effets secondaires du somnifère de Brocoll, donc elle ne s'en inquiéta pas.

La jeune femme se contenta de se diriger vers la porte pour rejoindre le pont.

"Oi..." appela-t-elle aux deux pirates qui s'y trouvaient. "Je prends la relève."

-Yato, vas-y, on va tourner comme ça." fit le médecin sans détourner les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

-Wakatta."

Et la kenshi rentra pour se reposer. L'informatrice vint s'installer au niveau de la barre pendant que le doc gardait un œil sur l'heure et l'itinéraire.

"J'ai dormi combien de temps ?" demanda-t-elle.

-Environ 6 heures." répondit-il. "Et vu ton air de zombie ça aurait dû être plus long."

Tami haussa les épaules. Si elle s'était réveillée avant, c'est que son corps n'avait pas besoin de plus. Et peut-être aussi parce que son mental n'aurait peut-être pas supporté plus.

 _Surtout_ parce que son mental n'aurait supporté plus.

"Ta réaction ce matin." pointa Brocoll. "Même pour une situation pareille, t'aurais pas dû te mettre dans cet état."

Elle garda le silence. Qu'il tire toutes les conclusions qu'il voulait, elle ne confirmerait ni ne réfuterait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, quoi qu'il pense.

"Il y a plus derrière cette histoire que ce qu'on sait déjà, c'est ça ?"

Pas de réaction. Que ce soit pour ou contre elle ne donnerait aucun indice. Même s'il jouait les imbéciles, le médecin était un homme intelligent. Elle ne comptait pas lui faciliter les choses. Il n'avait pas à savoir, point à la ligne.

Actuellement elle était dans une forme d'obstination qu'il serait difficile de dépasser et il sembla l'avoir compris.

Poussant un soupir, il passa à un autre sujet.

"C'est qui ce gosse ?" demanda-t-il.

-Shou-kun. Un gamin qui vit dans un foyer." répondit-elle, cette fois. "Je crois qu'il a eu 12 ans cette année, mais je ne connais la date."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Et vous vous êtes connus comment ?"

Autant détourner son attention, sinon il se pourrait très bien qu'elle disjoncte avant d'avoir réussi quoi que ce soit.

"Ah, ça..." fit-elle. "J'étais sur son île pour du ravitaillement et j'ai squatté un entrepôt abandonné pour entraîner mon pouvoir. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'il avait revendiqué l'endroit comme son territoire pendant ses fugues, et je lui ai fait peur quand il a vu l'encre m'exploser à la figure."

Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'un léger sourire avait pris place sur son visage et décida d'insister.

"Du coup il s'est barré en courant ?"

-Iie, il m'a traitée de sorcière et a voulu me chasser de son territoire." réfuta-t-elle. "Il ignorait ce qu'était un Akuma no Mi. Quand je lui ai expliqué et qu'il a enfin accepté de m'écouter, il a été très curieux et m'a posé pleins de questions."

-Hm... Et cette histoire de danse ?"

-Il veut devenir danseur classique."

Elle le fusilla du regard quand il eut un ricanement et il leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

"Wari, j'ai juste été surpris."

* * *

 **La fin est quand même moins terrible que la dernière fois, nan? :3**

 **Non Brocoll! On se moque pas de Shou! Il est gentil le gamin!**

 **Bref! On se revoit au prochain chapitre! :)**


	44. Lutte

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Chapitre légèrement plus long que d'habitude :3**

 **Zialema : Ah ben on sait que Brocoll est un connard, mais pour le coup il a juste été curieux et suspicieux. Et son problème avec la danse classique c'est surtout qu'il s'y attendait pas, sinon il a rien contre la profession! Oh oui, appelle-moi sadique *^***

 **Rouge-365 : T'en fais pas, Brocoll se moquait pas de Shou, ou en tout cas il a pas continué ^^ Sinon Tami lui aurait lancé plus qu'un regard noir :3**

 **Shadowgear2 : Ah mais j'ai jamais dis le contraire!**

 **Barukku-sama : Heeeehaaaaaa \o/ Brocoll pourrait, mais si Tami ou Law s'en rend compte il survivrait pas. Shou-kun te fait penser à 3? Euh... Ton esprit a sûrement des raisons que la raison ignore, on va dire... Et pour Musha, elle peut pas être là et en mouvement H24, on la voit peut-être moins dans certains chapitres, mais c'est pour éviter de couper la progression, sans compter qu'en général j'essaie d'équilibrer avec des passages ou on voit qu'elle ^^**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille et je vais m'enfermer dans mon bunker!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-8 décembre 1518-_

Ils avaient dépassé Basco, prenant à peine le temps de s'y arrêter pour le ravitaillement et vérifier si le bateau était parti comme prévu. Malheureusement oui, les marchands ignoraient tout du trafic dont les gosses étaient victimes.

Les ignares étaient simplements contents pour eux, qui allaient se produire sur scène dans le meilleur des cas, sinon ils en avaient tout simplement rien à foutre.

Alors ils étaient repartis pour mettre le cap sur l'île suivante, certains de pouvoir rattraper le bateau grâce au moteur du _Keeper_ qui n'était miraculeusement pas trop éprouvé par son utilisation quasiment constante et les quelques surchauffes qu'il avait fallu calmer.

La tension qui s'était emparé des trois compagnons croissait encore à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur objectif. Tout particulièrement pour Tami qui se torturait sans arrêt l'esprit en se demandant comment allaient les gosses.

Parce qu'une chose était sûre : s'ils avaient joué les gentils avant le départ pour gagner la confiance des enfants, une fois qu'ils étaient en mer, le traitement aurait changé.

Après tout on ne chouchoute pas de la marchandise.

* * *

 _-10 décembre 1518-_

"Navire en vue!" appela Yato.

Et Tami sortit de la cabine en trombe, oubliant même de gronder Musha qui la suivit sur le pont. Elle rejoignit les deux autres pirates pour voir qu'effectivement il y avait un bateau à l'horyzon. S'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à l'île, c'était une bonne chose.

"Situation du côté des autre?" demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, concentrée.

-Je viens de raccrocher, ils ont été retardé par une tempête." annonça le médecin. "Pour les renforts c'est mort, on sera juste tous les trois."

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda la kenshi. "On aborde ou on attend qu'ils accostent?"

L'informatrice réfléchit à toute vitesse.

"Il y a tout un équipage à affronter, mais si on attend qu'ils amarrent, on aura la pègre sur le dos en plus." annonça-t-elle.

-Abordage, donc." accorda Brocoll.

Ils passèrent la demi-heure qui suivit à se rapprocher du navire. La jeune femme commençait à réfléchir à une approche.

"Ne... Si je vous demande d'attirer l'attention sur vous..."

-T'as un plan?"

-Hai. Je vais profiter de la surprise pour faire croire que vous n'êtes que tous les trois. Normalement ils ne seront pas en mesure de sentir ma présence."

Sur ces mots, elle effaça sa _voix_ , faisant sauter les sourcils de ses compagnons sur leur front sous l'étonnement.

"C'est quoi ça?" fit le médecin.

-Trop tard pour vous l'apprendre, je vous en dirai plus quand tout le monde sera là."

.

.

"Accrochez-vous." prévint Tami.

Les deux autres se cramponnèrent au bastingage quand le coup de canon retentit. Le boulet fit soulever une vague près de l'embarcation et Musha se colla au sol pour ne pas se faire éjecter pendant la secousse.

"Merde... Ils se doutent de quelque chose?" fit Yato.

-Je pense surtout qu'ils ne veulent pas prendre de risques." répondit l'informatrice, sourcils fronçés. "Faut s'attendre à d'autres salves jusqu'à ce qu'on soit trop proches pour être à leur portée."

La distance entre les deux navires s'était considérablement réduite, mais ils étaient à portée de tir et c'était un détail auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. Trop tard pour reculer, de toute façon ce n'était pas son intention. La louve commença à grogner face aux assauts répétés de l'ennemi, prête à en découdre.

Tami effaça sa _voix_ à nouveau, sans que ses compagnons ne s'en inquiètent, puisqu'elle les avait prévenu.

Quand enfin ils furent à portée ils grimpèrent à bord du navire, grâceaux plantes de Brocoll jouant le rôle d'ascenceur et lancèrent l'attaque. L'informatrice ne prit part au combat que pour mettre K.O les adversaires qui se trouvaient sur sa route jusqu'à la calle.

C'est dedans qu'elle sentait les voix des gosses, dont certaines plus faibles. La raison n'était pas un mystère et réveilla sa colère. Brisée s'agita.

Ayant concentré son Haki sur les gamins elle ne sentit pas le coup venir dans son dos et se retrouva à terre, bien qu'elle se releva immédiatement pour faire face à son agresseur. Elle porta une main à son crâne et la retrouva tâché de sang.

"Tu tapes dur..." reprocha-t-elle.

"Alors c'est les gosses qui vous intéressent?" sourit férocement le mastodonte. "Voyez-vous ça, vous bossez pour les révolutionnaires ou pour la concurrence?"

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, baka-san." répondit-elle. "Ore wa Kaizoku."

Et elle lança l'offensive. Courant vers son adversaire pour lui faire goûter à son fameux coup de genou. Pour se voir forcée d'esquiver une riposte au dernier moment.

"Tu n'es pas la seule à user du Haki sur cette partie de la Grand Line. Et surtout, j'ignore comment tu as fais pour que je ne te sente pas jusqu'à maintenant, mais il est faible." déclara-t-il.

Faible?

Son Haki était faible?

Elle l'entraînait dès qu'elle pouvait en utilisant les techniques conseillées par un maître en la matière, qui se trouvait être le chasseur de prime légendaire White Devil et il lui disait que son Haki était faible?

Un sourire féroce s'afficha sur son visage. Il allait voir si toutes ces heures de souffrance n'avaient servies à rien.

Elle cessa de surveiller les voix des gosses, puisque de toute manière ils étaient juste de l'autre côté de la porte, pour se concentrer sur le baraqué qui pensait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il allait avoir un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait fini par appeler affectueusement "White Hell".

Shidare jaillit de sa peau et elle sortit l'arme de son fourreau, prête à faire un massacre de ce pauvre type.

"Noryokusha ka?" constata-t-il. "Tu nous vaudra un bon petit pactole en plus..."

-Parce que vous pensez sérieusement que je me laisserai faire?"

-Iie..."

Elle parvint à bloquer l'attaque censée l'atteindre à l'estomac et se servit du torse du mec comme tremplin pour s'éjecter du passage d'une deuxième attaque visant sa tête.

Ok, il voulait la jouer sale, alors elle allait la jouer sale.

Alors elle effaça sa voix.

Ne la voyant pas bouger, les yeux fermés pour la concentration, le trafiquant s'esclaffa.

"Tu pries une divinité de venir à ton secours ou quoi? Je suis déçu..." railla-t-il.

-So ka... Alors ce n'est pas possible en combat, wakatta, sans doute trop compliqué de faire les deux en même temps..." réfléchit la jeune femme à voix haute, ignorant royalement les moqueries.

Par contre, lui fut assez suceptible sur le fait d'être ignoré et changea de ton.

"Oi! Fais gaffe à tes ennemis!" gueula-t-il en se jetant vers elle à nouveau.

Elle esquiva avec une pirouette et se retrouva dans son dos, ayant une opportunité en or pour attaquer et avec un coup bien placé, en profitant de sa perte d'équilibre elle l'envoya s'écraser violemment contre la porte qui protesta avec un craquement sonore.

Juste retour des choses, elle ne voyait pas de poches sur lui, sûrement qu'il n'avait pas la clé dont elle avait besoin.

Le type se releva en se massant le crâne et la fusilla du regard, ce à quoi elle répondit avec un sourcil levé et un sourire effronté.

Il lui fonça dessus et même si elle parvint à éviter le premier coup, cette fois elle ne trouva aucune parade pour le second et se prit par conséquent un enchaînement complet.

Visage, tête, côtes et estomac, rien ne fut épargné et elle se retrouva à mordre la poussière sur le sol de la cale. Après une quinte de toux suite aux coups reçus au ventre, elle se releva rapidement et ressera sa prise sur son arme, faisant face à l'ennemi.

Pas de coups létaux, il avait envie de s'amuser, apparemment.

Cette fois elle n'attendit pas que ce soit lui qui lance l'assaut. Elle fonça, passa entre ses jambes pour se retrouver à nouveau derrière lui et lui enfoncer la lame dans le flan le plus profondément possible. Elle connaissait assez cette douleur pour gagner une ou deux minutes, à partir du moment où le type mit un genou à terre.

La porte abîmée fut sa prochaine cible, elle voulut utiliser ses crochets pour ouvrir l'énorme cadenas qui bloquait la porte, mais il était trop rouillé pour y parvenir. Alors elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et avisa quelques boulets de canon qui étaient entreposés à côté.

Puis son adversaire se releva difficilement, le nodachi toujours dans le corps et elle dut laisser la porte tranquille pour le moment. Néanmoins elle savait comment agir à la prochaine occasion, qui normalement ne devrait pas tarder.

 _« Laisse-moi jouer un peu...»_ fit la voix de Brisée avec un air gourmand.

"Je dois sauver ces gosses, pas les traumatiser." refusa-t-elle.

-Nani? De quoi tu parles?!" fit son adversaire.

-C'est mon problème."

Et elle se jeta vers lui pour arracher Shidare de ses entrailles, faisant jaillir un flot de sang qui l'arrosa quelques peu.

 _« Tu disais? »_

-La ferme."

La voix railleuse de son alter ego ne la ferait pas plier. Il était hors de question de lui laisser le contrôle, c'était _sa_ colère qu'elle avait envie de défouler.

Le type semblait plus solide que ce qu'elle pensait, puisque malgré la blessure qui saignait abondamment il se mit en garde, prêt à en découdre. S'il y avait un bon côté avec les montagnes de muscles, c'était qu'ils se battaient généralement avec leur poings. Le mauvais, c'était qu'ils tapaient dur et elle l'avait bien senti.

Mais là, il semblait que la chance jouait contre elle, puisqu'il ramassa une énorme batte. Ouch, c'était avec ça qu'il l'avait surprise.

Alors elle serra les dents en se préparant à esquiver l'assaut, ce qui ne fut pas complètement réussi, puisqu'il parvint à la coincer contre la porte et à frapper son abdomen de toutes ses forces. Elle avait voulu sauter pour éviter le coup mais c'était justement ce qu'il attendait.

Une violente onde de choc parcourut son corps entier par la douleur, et elle glissa le long du panneau de bois, avant de reprendre sa mobilité juste à temps pour épargner à sa tête de se faire écraser à son tour entre la batte et la porte.

 _« Tu es sûre que tu veux pas me laisser t'aider un peu? »_

-...Totalement... Sûre..." haleta-t-elle.

 _« Si tu te fais latter, t'attends pas à ce que je reste sage.»_

-Urusai!" s'exclama-t-elle cette fois.

Brisée commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder! Elle était en train de tourner psychopathe avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus! Si sa chère personnalité voulait bien la fermer deux minutes et la laisser se battre, peut-être qu'elle pourrait effectivement s'en sortir!

Bon, il fallait qu'elle se calme et réfléchisse.

Visiblement son adversaire avait comme atout une grande vitesse, faisant qu'elle avait du mal à l'éviter même avec le Kenbushoku pour l'aider. Il fallait trouver une autre tactique...

Un instant...

Pendant que le mec s'approchait lentement avec un rictus, elle remarqua que le coup ayant de nouveau atteint la porte avait créé un trou, suffisant pour que des petites mains saisissent le bois et se mettent à tirer. Les gosses cherchaient à agrandir le trou pour sortir.

Tami afficha un sourire. S'il avaient encore l'espoir de fuir, c'était une bonne, même une excellente chose. Elle concentra son Haki pour prendre la température du côté des Long Silver et même s'ils semblaient aussi en difficulté, le fait que Brocoll puisse les entraver avec ses plantes leur permettait de s'en sortir malgré tout.

Mais il semblerait qu'elle était tombée directement sur le boss de ce navire... Tant mieux, une fois qu'elle l'aurait mit à terre, il serait plus simple de récupérer les enfants, si le reste des trafiquants ne pouvaient pas recevoir d'ordres, il ne sauraient pas réagir à temps.

"T'en fais pas gamine..." fit-il en se léchant les babines. "Je vais pas trop t'amocher, ça ferait baisser ton prix et je suis sûre que tu seras assez populaire..."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Si elle devait finir de cette façon à nouveau, elle préfèrerait mettre fin à ses jours dans la minute.

Cependant elle avait encore des tas de choses à faire, alors elle se contenterait de ne pas se faire attraper.

Un craquement surpris l'homme qui tourna la tête par réflexe, en direction de la porte où s'était formé un gros trous. Tami saisit l'occasion pour l'avoir une bonne fois pour toutes et planta sa lame dans le but de percer le poumon, cette fois. Elle ajouta une couche en enroulant ses bras autour du coup du tas de muscles et serrer pour l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, prenant au passage quelques coups au visage quand il chercha à se débattre.

Enfin il tomba face contre terre et elle reprit son arme pour la nettoyer du sang qui la maculait, avant de la remettre dans son fourreau. Puis elle ramassa un boulet de canon et accourut jusqu'à la porte pour le fracasser sur le cadenas et ouvrir en grand.

"Oi! Vous pouvez sortir!" dit-elle aux gamins. "Il y a un petit bateau où vous pouvez descendre vous mettre à l'abri, je vous prends par petits groupes pour vous y emmener, ok? Combien vous êtes?"

-On est quatorze." annonça une voix connue.

Elle regarda avec surprise le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés qui lui adressait un grand sourire, s'avançant avec les autres pour se retrouver juste devant elle. Puis l'horreur laissa place à l'étonnement quand elle vit tous les bleus et égratignures en plus qu'il avait par rapport aux autres gosses.

"Shou-kun!" s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant, stupéfaite. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!"

-Je sais que tu m'as dit de pas monter sur le bateau." fit-il avec un air gêné, frottant l'arrière de sa tête. "Mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour ceux qui sont tombés dans le piège, alors je suis monté avec eux."

-C'est un héros, Nee-chan..." fit une petite toute proche. "Quand on énervait les méchants, Shou-nii-san les énervait encore plus à lui tout seul pour se faire frapper à la place de toute le monde..."

La pirate regarda à nouveau le gamin. Non, malgré son âge, il avait agis comme un homme. Il ne s'attendais peut-être pas à la gifle qu'il se prit, avant qu'elle ne le serre dans ses bras, mais pour le coup il méritait autant le premier geste que le second pour s'être mis en danger de cette manière.

"Brisée..."

-Ne fais plus jamais un truc pareil." fit-elle avec un sourire tremblant.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle le relâcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui faisant gonfler la poitrine avec fierté.

"Allez, petit héros, surveille ceux qui sont encore là pendant que je les escorte, ok?"

-Hai!"

Tami prit donc 3 des gosses avec elle pour faire un premier voyage en veillant bien à ce que rien ne les touche, puis elle les laissa descendre sur les lierres laissées par Brocoll comme échelle. Tout se passa bien pendant encore deux allers et retours, puis elle se vit forcée de prendre part au combat pour éviter que des hommes ne pénètrent dans la cale, les faisant s'éloigner.

En ne la voyant pas revenir, Shou sortit la tête pour regarder la scène, puis rentra pour faire son rapport auprès des autres gosses... Qui se mirent à hurler.

Le boss n'était pas mort, elle avait complètement oublié de vérifier si sa voix était éteinte! Les gosses!

L'homme sortit d'un pas lourd, affaiblit, mais il tenait Shou par la gorge, qui se débattait pour tenter de s'en tirer. Il cria pour attirer l'attention de tous et le combat s'arrêta tandis qu'il changeait de prise pour tenir le gosse par une jambe.

"K'sou! Lâche-moi connard!" grogna Shou et la pirate pâlit.

-Vous allez déposer les armes et vous laisser faire bien gentiment!" ordonna le boss en prenant le sabre d'un de ses hommes K.O.

Les Long Silver échangèrent un regard, puis Yato posa lentement Shirafune au sol. Tami en fit de même avec Shidare, et Brocoll cessa de contrôler ses plantes.

"Bien." fit l'homme. "Croyez-moi, ça vaut mieux pour vous! Voilà ce qui arrive aux petits malins qui aiment causer des problèmes!"

-NON!" hurla Tami.

Il abattit la lame sur la jambe du gosse qui hurla de douleur.

La jeune femme voulut voler à son secours, la main tendue vers lui, signe auquel il répondit, terrifié. Elle se débarassa d'un des hommes qui pensaient la retenir, mais alors qu'elle approchait du but, quelqu'un la frappa à la tête, la faisant passer par dessus bord et elle tomba à l'eau alors que résonnaient les pleurs de son protégé qui l'appelait au secours.

"BRISÉÉÉÉE!"

Immergée, la sensation d'engourdissement prit le dessus et elle ne fut plus capable de bouger. Shou! Non! Pitié, pas lui, pas ça! Elle était censée protéger ce gosse! Il fallait qu'elle remonte et vite!

Mais elle en était incapable et elle cessa bien vite de lutter.

Elle avait échoué.

L'air commença à lui manquer.

Elle allait mourir... Après avoir échoué à sauver Shou, elle allait mourir... Pauvre Law... Law...

Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise... Que les infos pour Doffy... Se trouvaient dans... Le _Keeper_...

Ses dernières pensées alors qu'elle se noyait furent pour le Shi no Gekai, a qui elle avait promis d'être prudente. Elle avait échoué.

Cora-san, qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir... Elle avait échoué.

Musha, dont elle était censée s'occuper... Elle avait échoué.

Et le pauvre Shou qu'elle espérait ne pas croiser en Enfer et qu'elle aurait dû être capable de protéger. Elle avait échoué.

Un sourire amer s'étira sur ses lèvres dans son tout dernier instant.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	45. Pardon

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Joyeux Halloween les gens ^^**

 **Merci à Mimi76lh pour le follow/fav! :)**

 **Leila Hale : merci pour le follow et ta review, bienvenue à bord ^^**

 **Rouge-365 : Je fais des cliffanger si je veux, imouto-chan :3 Contente de pas avoir foiré le combat, Ben m'a bien aidé sur ce coup-là ^^**

 **Zialema : Mais-euh! *frotte son crâne* Vous en faites bien vous! C'est mon droit! Et puis tu dis toi-même que c'est rigolo...**

 **Barukku-sama : Ben t'as pas eu le temps de le détruire que Rouge l'a pulvérisé, mon bunker... Mais pas de soucis, j'en ai construit un autre en scenarium ^^ Je vais prendre ni l'un ni l'autre, sinon je vous met pas la suite :p Le combat est terminé, mais merci de la proposition :3 Oh oui, traite-moi de sadique j'adore ça~**

 **Shadowgear2 : Je fais ce que je veux :3**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille! "Bone" lecture~~ (Yohohohoho!)**

* * *

Blanc.

Tout autour elle ne voyait que du blanc.

Elle était debout mais vu que le sol semblait se mélanger au reste dans ce drôle d'environnement, ça laissait une impression bizarre.

"C'est ça, la mort?" s'étonna-t-elle.

-Pas tout à fait." répondit une voix familière.

Tami fit volte-face pour regarder celui qui avait parlé.

"Comment ça va, Tami?" demanda Cora-san avec un sourire, assis en tailleur, une cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres.

-... Cora-san..." fit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. "C'est vraiment toi?"

-Hai!"

Il ouvrit les bras et elle courut s'y réfugier, enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Rosinante, ayant du mal à croire que ce soit réel. Et pourtant elle sentait sa chaleur contre elle, elle pouvait respirer son odeur, mélange de sucre et de tabac froid, et entendre sa voix.

"Cora-san, gomenasai... J'ai tout foiré..." souffla-t-elle au milieu du câlin.

-Iie... Tu n'as pas tout foiré." réfuta le blond en lui caressant les cheveux. "Tu as toujours fais de ton mieux."

Elle se recula quelque peu en secouant la tête, épongeant ses yeux larmoyants.

"Mais ça a pas suffit... J'ai pas réussi à sauver Shou... Musha va se retrouver toute seule si les Long Silver n'en veulent pas et..." commença-t-elle. "Law va devoir se battre tout seul... On a pas pu se débarasser de Doffy et vivre libres comme tu voulais... J'ai même pas pu te sauver toi..."

-Oi oi... Malheureusement on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde..." soupira-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Voyant qu'elle ne changeait pas d'expression, signe qu'elle ne le croyait pas, il insista en lui relevant le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux, arborant un sourire rassurant.

"Je sais ce que je dis, Tami. Je suis on ne peut plus heureux d'avoir pu vous sauver Law et toi. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux, et tu as pu vivre comme tu l'entendais jusqu'à maintenant, alors ne soit pas déçue de ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être."

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il marquait un point.

Certes, elle n'avait pas été totalement libre mais elle avait pu agir comme elle l'entendait. Sa vie avait été mouvementée, mais au final, elle avait eu droit à de magnifiques moments. Les retrouvailles à Nameless avec Law, son onzième anniversaire, la rencontre et l'adoption de Musha, et tant d'autres...

Une belle petite vie.

Alors la jeune femme sourit enfin. Si elle devait mourir maintenant, alors elle était heureuse de la vie qu'elle avait mené jusque là, malgré les regrets de dernière minutes.

"Tu m'as manqué Cora-san."

-Et je vais sûrement te manquer encore, mais je ne vous ai jamais quitté." répondit-il avec un énorme sourire. "Tu n'es pas encore morte. Regarde ces portes."

Elle suivit la direction qu'il lui pointa, puis l'opposé et effectivement, deux portes sombres, identiques, étaient apparues.

Le blond alluma une cigarette et mit le feu à son manteau, chose qui la fit rire alors qu'ils cherchaient à l'éteindre. Les gaffes aussi lui avaient manqué, mais elle comprenait que ces retrouvailles ne dureraient pas.

"Donc Tami, tu as un choix à faire." expliqua-t-il une fois redevenus sérieux. "L'une de ces portes te conduira à la mort, l'autre, à la vie. Tu as juste à choisir entre les deux. Mais elles sont identiques, alors je ne sais pas laquelle correspond à quoi."

Elle hocha la tête et il posa une main sur son épaule. Respirant profondément elle regarda une dernière fois vers Cora-san qui leva un pouce victorieux.

"J'ai confiance en tes choix." assura-t-il sereinement. "Mais quoi qu'il arrive, rappelle-toi que je suis très fier de vous deux. Et j'ai hâte d'être au 16 décembre pour que tu me racontes tes aventures!"

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et elle sourit à nouveau, un sourire rayonnant.

"Yakusoku!"

Et elle se dirigea vers une porte d'un pas assuré.

* * *

Du bruit. Il y avait du bruit tout autour, des machines.

Donc... Elle n'était pas morte.

Tout son corps était douloureux. Bon, au moins elle était encore entière, même si l'énorme mal de crâne qu'elle se tapait était assez dérangeant.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Yep, des appareils médicaux un peu partout, la plupart étaient inutilisés. Néanmoins on ne pouvait pas ignorer le bruit de pompe de l'aide respiratoire. Tami retira le masque qu'elle avait sur le visage et se releva lentement, le corps raide.

Puis repoussa les nombreuses couvertures qui la recouvraient et laissa ses jambes pendre sur le côté du lit, testant ses appuis pour se mettre debout tout aussi lentement. Elle prit le temps de s'habituer, tentant de ne pas perdre son équilibre, puis chancela sur quelques pas vers la porte de la chambre.

Première chose: savoir où elle était.

Alors elle ouvrit la porte et plissa les yeux à cause de la luminosité un peu plus forte. Elle laissa le temps à sa vue de s'adapter avant d'observer l'endroit. Couloir, visiblement dans un navire. Si elle ne sentait pas le mouvement des vagues tant que ça, c'était qu'il était amarré...

D'autre conclusions vinrent se coupler à la première. Pas de surveillance, pas d'entrave, donc elle n'était pas prisonnière, mais avec de possibles alliés... Mais pas sur le _Big Metal_.

Il restait quelques questions auquelles elle devait trouver une réponse, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Recommençant son exploration à pas lents, elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte suivante, s'appuyant sur le mur pour respirer en grimaçant. Pourquoi ça brûlait... Même une fois terminé, c'était chiant la noyade...

Elle secoua la tête et voulut continuer quand quelqu'un arriva.

Qui c'était, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas un ennemi, et son visage et son langage corporel confirmèrent cette pensée.

"T'aurais pas dû te lever!" s'exclama l'homme en accourant pour la soutenir.

-Gomen... Je sais pas où je suis et je voulais savoir..." répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle eut une quinte de toux et l'homme voulut la faire retourner dans la chambre.

"Non, ça ira, je veux savoir où sont les autres, s'il vous plaît."

-Vos nakamas vont bien, et les enfants aussi, on est arrivé à temps."

-... Et pour Shou?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-C'est un dur à cuire." assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. "C'est pour toi qu'on s'inquiétait le plus, en fait."

-...Je veux aller le voir."

Elle supplia l'homme du regard qui sembla hésiter, avant de pousser un soupir.

"D'accord. Mais on prend quelque chose pour te couvrir, tu fait une pneumonie à cause de ta noyade."

-Oh."

Ce qui expliquait la sensation de brûlure quand elle respirait. Elle accepta donc de revenir dans la chambre pour mettre l'une des couvertures sur ses épaules.

"Excusez-moi... Je pourrais savoir où je suis?" demanda-t-elle alors que le type éteignait la pompe.

-Vaisseau révolutionnaire. Et sérieusement, on t'en doit une!" répondit-il. "Appelle-moi Hun, si tu veux."

Il lui tendit la main et elle la lui serra.

"Brisée." mentit-elle.

Et oui, leur devoir la vie ne devait pas leur garantir une totale confiance. Les révolutionnaires étaient des mines d'informations et ils devaient en avoir le moins possible sur elle.

"C'est ce qu'à dit le gamin, oui." sourit-t-il. "Tu veux vraiment aller le voir tout de suite? T'as peut-être autre chose à faire avant, t'es restée dans le coma pendant trois jours, quand même..."

-Iie. Je veux aller le voir avant toute chose." réfuta-t-elle.

C'était même l'une des choses les plus importantes qu'elle avait à faire. Pour plusieurs raisons.

En ressortant, Hun restant à côté pour la soutenir en cas de besoin, elle entendit quelques pas griffus et adressa un sourire au coin du couloir d'où jaillit Musha.

La louve se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber en arrière, mais elle s'en moquait. Sa boule de poil était là, et elle semblait extrêmement contente vu l'avalanche d'affection qu'elle recevait de sa part.

"Mais oui ma belle, je vais bien, tu m'a manqué aussi!" rit-elle en multipliant les caresses et gratouilles.

Quand les ardeurs de l'animal se furent calmées, la jeune femme se releva et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Hun qui se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire désabusé. Puis ils reprirent la route vers la chambre où était soigné Shou.

La pirate réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu se passer, et se prépara mentalement à voir son protégé amputé d'une jambe, se sentant coupable pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Le révolutionnaire se tourna vers Tami quand elle lui attrapa le bras.

"Je peux... Y aller toute seule?" fit-elle.

-... S'il y a besoin je serai juste là." répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et demanda à Musha d'attendre là, frappa à la porte et actionna la poignée, respirant profondément pour rester calme. Puis elle entra.

"Brisée!" s'exclama Shou.

Elle ne le regarda pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de fermer la porte avant de se retourner.

Le gamin avait l'air un peu fatigué, mais semblait aller mieux que ce qu'elle pensait. Alors sans dire un mot de plus, elle se mit à genoux et s'inclina.

"Je suis désolée, Shou. J'ai pas su te protéger comme j'aurais dû."

Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler et lutta contre la honte et le sentiment d'échec qui l'accablaient. Le garçon ne dit rien et elle releva la tête pour voir qu'il s'empêchait de pleurer.

La jeune femme se releva pour le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras et il s'accrocha à elle en laissant ses sanglots éclater.

"Pardon mon grand. Je suis désolée." fit-elle encore en lui caressant la tête pour l'apaiser.

-C'est pas ta faute." renifla-t-il. "Mais j'ai eu tellement peur..."

Ses paroles devinrent peu à peu incompréhensibles à cause des pleurs qui prenaient le dessus et l'empêchait d'articuler. Tami attendit en silence, continuant de vouloir apaiser Shou jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

"Pardon." fit-il en essuyant ses yeux.

-C'est pas grave, mon grand, ça avait besoin de sortir." le rassura-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux vers les jambes du garçon et eu un léger blocage en voyant que la couverture était bombée à l'endroit où la jambe aurait dû être absente.

"Je... Je peux?" risqua-t-elle, troublé en pointant l'endroit de la main.

Il hocha la tête et elle descendit du lit pour soulever la couverture et voir que...

"Yokatta..." souffla-t-elle. "J'ai cru qu'il te l'avait..."

-Non... J'ai failli la perdre, mais les docteurs ont réussi à la sauver..." expliqua-t-il. "Mais pas complètement. Je les ai entendu."

Tami remit la couverture en place et revint auprès de lui pour le reprendre dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?"

-Je vais avoir du mal à marcher et à courir comme avant... Je pourrai plus danser."

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour encaisser le choc. Son rêve de devenir professionel s'envolait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ça... Law aurait pu empêcher ça. Elle se traita intérieurement de tous les noms à cause de sa connerie qui avait retiré ses chances à Shou et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître en regardant à nouveau son protégé.

"Tu m'en veux?" demanda-t-il craintivement.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?" s'étonna-t-elle.

-...Parce que... Si j'avais pas désobéis... Que j'étais pas monté sur le bateau..." fit-il en se tordant les mains, n'osant pas la regarder. "Tout ça serait pas arrivé... T'as failli mourir, à cause de moi..."

...Sale gosse.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête, mais n'osa pas protester non plus.

"Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute." gronda-t-elle. "Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux, tu as sauvé la vie de tes camarades! La fautive ici, c'est moi, pour ne pas avoir vérifié que ce salopard était vraiment mort avant de vous laisser avec lui!"

-Mais..."

Elle le mit au défi de protester en levant un sourcil et il se tut.

"Sérieusement, Shou, ce serait plutôt à toi de m'en vouloir pour ce qui t'est arrivé." soupira-t-elle en détournant le regard. "L'état de ta jambe... Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?"

-Hm. Je vais travailler encore plus et j'arriverai à devenir danseur quoi qu'il arrive." assura-t-il.

-Eh?"

-C'est pas parce que je vais avoir du mal avec cette jambe-là que je pourrai rien faire! Je pourrai danser quand même!"

Tami ne dit rien, puis finit par afficher un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son protégé.

"Bien sûr mon grand. Si tu y crois à fond, tu finiras par y arriver."

* * *

 **On se voit au prochain chapitre~~**


	46. Après la chute

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je sais, je sais, j'ai pas été très active pendant deux semaines, mais je suis de retour! :D *se prend une tomate* Ok ok, pas de promesse en l'air...**

 **Merci à md11 pour le follow! :)**

 **Rouge-365 : Ah ben tout ne peut pas aller comme sur des roulettes! C'est le genre de chose qui rend l'histoire tangible alors j'ai fais ainsi, mais dis-toi que j'aurais pu faire pire et que si tu lâches le démon je pourrai pas continuer :3**

 **Zialema : Qu'est-ce que Brook foutait là? O.o Ah ben c'est courant les pneumonies après les noyades, donc sachant qu'en plus elle a passé un certains temps dans l'eau et dans le froid c'est d'autant plus logique! Et oui, j'ai pas été tendre avec Shou mais comme dit à Rouge, c'est le genre de chose qui permet à l'histoire de donner l'impression que tout n'est pas prévu à l'avance, et franchement c'était le résultat d'une impulsion plus qu'autre chose. Comment Ace pourrait savoir pour Shou? M'enfin le jour où il fait sa première il y aura Tami au minimum pour aller le voir :3 Si Ace veut venir il est bienvenue.**

 **loulia : Faut bien changer de la violence et des tensions de temps en temps, merci pour la review ;)**

 **Shadowgear2 : Parlant de révolution, tu devrais être surpris ;) Et je te répète que j'ai besoin de background définitif au moins pour John!**

 **Barukku-sama : T'es sensible ma vieille ^^ Oui, j'ai pas voulu le priver complètement, mais des nerfs ont été tranchés et sans les pouvoirs de Law il y avait pas moyen de l'opérer assez efficacement pour tout reconnecter, donc il aura du mal à bouger, mais il devrait s'en sortir :) Et tu as confondu mr.3 et 2, c'est Bon Clay qui danse ^^ Oui! J'ai vu Musha se faire papouiller par Ace, j'étais contente! :D**

 **Leila Hale : Merci encore pour avoir reviewé, de rien et bon courage à toi aussi ^^**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille! Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté Shou, Hun voulut la faire retourner dans sa propre chambre et elle ne refusa pas, cette fois, assez fatiguée malgré ses 3 jours de coma.

"Je vais informer les autres de ton réveil et je te ramène quelque chose à bouffer." annonça-t-il en sortant.

-Arigatou."

Musha attendit qu'elle ait remit ses couvertures en place pour sauter sur le lit à son tour et se lover contre ses jambes. La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers après les avoir positionnés contre la tête de lit pour avoir une position assise.

Avoir vu Shou lui avait fait du bien. Mais elle continuait à penser qu'elle était responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Tout ça lui mettait le cerveau en vrac, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé une fois qu'elle était tombée à l'eau, et surtout pourquoi la révolution était ici et l'avait aidée. Savoir aussi comment allaient les autres, s'ils avaient été blessés et si le reste de leur équipage était arrivé.

Sa migraine avait commencé à diminuer, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une femme arriva en compagnie de Hun, un plateau-repas dans les mains et affichant un sourire.

"Konnichiwa !" salua-t-elle joyeusement. "Contente de voir que tu vas bien ! On se demandait pourquoi Hunter était aussi long !"

L'excellente humeur de la femme était éblouissante...

Tami se contenta de saluer de la tête avec un léger sourire, elle aussi.

"Brisée, c'est ça ? J'espère que t'aimes la soupe, c'est plutôt conseillé dans ton état !"

Oi oi... De la nourriture, c'était de la nourriture, elle ne gaspillait pas. Même Law boufferait du pain si c'était la dernière chose qu'il restait dans les environs pour survivre.

Elle ne formula pas sa pensée et secoua la tête.

"C'est parfait, merci."

-Au fait, moi, c'est Muse ! Yoroshiku !"

-Yoroshiku."

L'entrain de la femme était vraiment... Fatiguant à regarder, dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Mais elle se tut encore une fois et laissa la dénommée Muse déposer le plateau sur ses jambes.

"Bon appétit~" claironna-t-elle avant de sortir les laissant seuls, Hun et elle.

-Excuse-la, elle est toujours comme ça..." soupira-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de mal."

Elle n'était pas dupe, il y aurait possiblement quelqu'un avec elle la plupart du temps, désormais, elle était surveillée.

La pirate baissa les yeux vers son plateau et se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Mais quelque chose la fit hésiter.

"Ne... Pourquoi vous m'avez soignée ?" demanda-t-elle.

L'homme semble hésiter un peu avant de répondre.

"On en a reçu l'ordre." dit-il. "Celui qui aurait dû se charger de cette mission a insisté sur la dette qu'on a contracté envers toi et on a fini par s'y plier. Notre rôle, c'est de te remettre sur pieds, avant de ramener les gosses chez eux."

-So ka..."

Elle entama la nourriture en songeant que cette mystérieuse personne regretterait peut-être cette décision s'il venait à savoir qu'elle avait pété le bras d'un de ses hommes quelques mois plus tôt...

.

.

"Yo !" salua Brocoll en passant sa tête derrière la porte.

La jeune femme cessa de fixer le plafond pour regarder le médecin avec un air circonspect.

"On vient de nous prévenir que t'étais réveillée." continua-t-il en refermant derrière lui, saluant Hun de la main.

Le blond répondit au médecin et retourna à la rédaction de son rapport.

Le doc la regarda de haut en bas, ses cernes, sa légère pâleur dû à la privation de nourriture pendant son coma et les couvertures qui la maintenaient au chaud pour éviter d'aggraver sa pneumonie.

Et il afficha un sourire bien connu des services qui la fit grimacer à l'avance.

"Est-ce que je dois prévenir ton prince charmant de ton état ?"

-Je vais te tuer."

-Oi ! Relax !" fit-il en levant les mains.

Elle lui adressa un air blasé alors qu'il s'approchait pour s'appuyer contre l'armature du lit. Et malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les bêtes, ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça de se mettre à côté de Musha.

"Plutôt que de venir faire chier ton monde, tu voudrais pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?" soupira-t-elle.

-En fait, on a repris le combat dès qu'on t'a vu tomber. Yato voulait aller te repêcher tout de suite mais ils l'ont pas laissée faire. Et moi j'aurais coulé aussi alors je me suis concentré sur le gamin." expliqua-t-il. "Par contre, Musha a réussi à sauter. Après, les révolutionnaires sont arrivés pour nous donner un coup de main et une fois qu'on a pu se débarrasser de ces enfoirés, on a voulu partir à ta recherche mais... Ils ont pas voulu l'aider, alors on est resté là-bas avec le _Keeper_."

La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hun qui ne réagit pas plus que ça. Il n'avait jamais prétendu le contraire, et très franchement, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens plus que ça, et eux ne savaient rien d'elle.

Logique.

Néanmoins... Une question se posait au milieu de tout ça.

"Si vous avez rien trouvé... Comment ça se fait que je suis là ?" objecta-t-elle, perplexe.

-Après une heure à chercher, on s'est fait une raison. Alors on a décidé d'amarrer sur l'île pour attendre les autres et avoir de l'aide, au moins pour retrouver ton corps." répondit-il. "Mais à ce moment-là on a appris que t'étais ici."

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le révolutionnaire qui, après quelques secondes, poussa un soupir et mit sa rédaction de côté.

"Quelqu'un t'as trouvé sur la plage, avec le loup. Je sais pas qui était ce type, mais il t'as sauvé la vie, puis il est parti une fois que t'as recommencé à respirer. On venait de faire le rapport de la situation au boss, donc il était encore au denden quand on t'a vue et il a insisté pour qu'on s'assure que tu t'en sortes."

... Eh bien... Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais... Peut-être qu'elle pourrait tenter de retrouver celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie... Avoir des réponses et le remercier.

Son regard se dirigea sur la louve et elle glissa une main dans sa fourrure.

"Autre chose à me dire ?" demanda-t-elle à Brocoll.

-Je venais surtout voire comment tu allais." réfuta-t-il. "Je vais aller rassurer John, méfie-toi quand tu pourras sortir de là, parce qu'il va te péter les côtes."

-Merci pour l'info, je vais pouvoir monter un plan pour éviter que ça n'arrive." sourit-elle en coin alors qu'il repartait vers la porte.

.

.

"T'es dans la lune ?"

Tami cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur Muse qui remplaçait Hunter à sa surveillance. La femme était décidément un vrai rayon de soleil, mais si elle se montrait aussi sympathique, la malade ne doutait pas qu'elle se méfiait tout de même.

"Désolée."

-C'est rien, mais si tu te sens fatiguée, tu peux dormir, je compte pas t'en empêcher !"

C'était sympathique de sa part, mais sa présence en elle-même ne l'aiderait pas à dormir. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être surveillée.

Alors elle secoua la tête et repartit à l'assaut dans les poils de la louve qui profitait tranquillement des gratouilles sur son ventre.

"Il est vraiment beau." sourit Muse.

-Musha est une femelle." rectifia la pirate. "Et oui, elle est magnifique."

La concernée releva la tête, fouettant joyeusement l'air avec sa queue, faisant rire doucement sa maman.

"Et tu le sais, canaille, tu le sais que t'es adorable !" fit-elle en accentuant les gratouilles, faisant japper la louve de contentement.

On frappa à la porte et un Hun contrarié entra, un denden en communication à la main.

"Le boss veut te parler." annonça-t-il.

Tami leva un sourcil étonné quand il lui passa l'appareil, qui, avant toute chose, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« J'ai bien précisé, _seul à seul_ , Hunter. »

-Hai." grogna-t-il, de mauvaise grâce, en réponse.

Puis lui et sa camarade quittèrent la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule avec sa louve et le denden qui affichait un grand sourire, faisant pétiller deux yeux bleus.

"Ano... Moshi moshi ?" hésita-t-elle, interloquée.

« Heya Brisée-san ! Je tenais à te remercier ! » fit-il joyeusement.

-Euh... Me remercier ?"

« Hai ! Normalement j'aurais dû m'occuper de cette affaire, mais les choses ont traîné un peu sur Shabaody. Sans toi, je pense que ces gosses auraient attendu plus longtemps avant d'avoir de l'aide. Et puis, comme ça j'ai une chance de voir mon frère pour son anniversaire ! »

-..."

Le commentaire du révolutionnaire à l'autre bout du fil fit remonter l'amertume à la gorge de Tami qui serra les poings et se renfrogna.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en voyant sa tête.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, surtout quand j'ai pas été capable de faire les choses correctement." grinça-t-elle en détournant le regard.

« C'est pour le gosse, celui qui a failli perdre la jambe ? »

-... Si je les avais protégés comme j'aurais dû, il en serait pas là, handicapé à vie."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où elle se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup moins calme qu'elle le croyait intérieurement. Malgré le fait que Shou lui dise qu'il allait bien, elle continuait de s'en vouloir, la culpabilité restait et commençait à l'écraser maintenant qu'elle abordait à nouveau le sujet.

« Je te remercie quand même, parce que tu leur as sauvé la vie à tous. » répondit-il. « Et même si ça fait mal, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, ce gamin a eu beaucoup de chance de te connaître et d'avoir reçu ton aide. D'ailleurs il ne t'en veut pas, alors pourquoi tu t'en voudrais ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les paroles du révolutionnaire lui donnaient l'impression d'un écho, aux mêmes paroles venant d'une personne différente... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'entendait dire une telle chose, elle n'en savait rien...

Pourtant... Oui, Les enfants étaient tous en vie et Shou était le seul blessé, ce qui était un miracle. Alors Tami poussa un soupir.

S'apitoyer là-dessus ne l'avancerait effectivement à rien, elle devait faire comme le futur danseur et aller de l'avant en apprenant de ses erreurs.

"Je... Je vous remercie aussi, pour avoir voulu qu'on me sauve." dit-elle finalement avec un léger sourire. "Je peux vous poser une question ?"

« Selon ce qu'elle sera, j'y répondrai ou pas, mais vas-y. »

-Vous avez un accent identique à celui de la noblesse d'East Blue, pourquoi est-ce qu'un noble s'occupe de ce genre d'affaire ?"

« J'ai cessé d'être un noble quand j'avais 10 ans, demoiselle ! Et je ne regrette absolument pas ! »

-... Hanran ?!"

Nan, pas possible, ce type c'était Hanran ?! _Le_ Hanran ?! La figure montante de la révolution qui s'habille en noble ?!

Celui-ci eut un léger rire.

« Sa na... Autre chose ? »

-... Hai." finit-elle par acquiescer. "J'ai fait circuler une rumeur avec mon denden de travail, si vous arrivez à le dénicher, sachez qu'une informatrice sera prête à vous filer des infos si besoin. Mais gardez le pour vous."

« Omoshire... Ja, je vais vous laisser vous reposer Brisée-san, et merci encore ! »

Le denden lui adressa un clin d'œil juste avant qu'il ne raccroche.

* * *

 **Alooors? Aurez-vous reconnu le fameux révolutionnaire derrière le denden? :3**


	47. Examen professionnel

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci à Tagli-tagli et halowii'n pour le follow, ainsi qu'à Roussette pour le follow/fav! :)**

 **Zialema : Mais pourquoi tu me mettrais un coup de journal? :( Ah bon... Il pourrait attendre qu'il ait fini sa rééducation quand même... Oui, même s'il finit par se perdre, Sabo est quand même plus humain que les autres ^^**

 **Shadowgear2 : John va déguster s'il entre au Shin Sekai, crois-moi.**

 **Leila Hale : Ah mais faut pas te mettre en retard! L'histoire va pas s'envoler, enfin! Les phases avec Law va falloir attendre, mais il y aura des discussions au denden quand même :3**

 **Rouge-365 : Ah ben oui mais tu triches, tu fais partie de la communauté et t'as lu les autres histoires, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde!**

 **Roussette : Avant tout: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, mais je suis dans le regret de te dire que Tami ne sera pas à Dressrosa, parce que ce serait une contradiction avec les autres histoires de la communauté, cependant elle ne sera pas inactive, j'espère que t'es pas trop déçue ^^'**

 **Les reviews sont de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre! Merci beaucoup à tous! :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-16 décembre 1518-_

Tami quitta le vaisseau révolutionnaire après un dernier au revoir à Shou. Les enfants allaient être ramenés chez eux sous le commandement de Hanran par le biais de Hunter, qu'elle était assez contente de quitter, par ailleurs.

Brocoll allait se charger de la suite quant à sa pneumonie, mais avant ça, elle avait quelque chose à faire. Depuis l'année précédente il était arrivé tellement de choses... Alors bien couverte malgré le temps assez doux, la pirate alla se trouver un coin à l'écart, coupé de la population et de l'équipage.

Une parcelle de plage lui tendit les bras et elle se servit du sable pour faire tenir la bougie droite, avant de sortir son journal de bord bien rempli et d'allumer la mèche. Pour une fois, quelqu'un l'accompagnait dans son petit rituel.

Elle se voyait mal demander à Musha de s'éloigner. Alors la louve était mise dans le secret, pas comme si elle pouvait en parler à qui que ce soit, de toute manière.

Tami adressa ses prières à Cora-san, pour une fois, elle ne doutait pas autant que d'habitude, même si elle en ignorait la raison.

"Ohayo Cora-san." salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle commença à tout lui raconter en détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'année, à commencer par la rencontre avec la canaille qui restait très calme à côté d'elle, fixant quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.

.

.

"T'as pris ton temps." fit remarquer le médecin quand elle arriva au _Keeper_.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules et il comprit vite qu'elle ne dirait rien. Alors il décida sagement de lâcher l'affaire, aussi étonnant que ça puisse être de sa part.

"Bon..." souffla-t-elle après avoir mit de l'eau à chauffer. "Il est hors de question que je dorme sur le _Big Metal_ , parce que je sais qu'au moins trois d'entre vous sont des pervers."

Elle posait sa condition d'entrée de jeu, pas question de céder sur ce terrain, sachant qu'elle avait quelques temps à passer avec eux. Si Yato était un peu plus ouverte, elle aurait peut-être un peu plus de mal avec les autres, tout particulièrement le doc.

Tout ça parce qu'elle avait pas su se contrôler, il avait mit le doigt sur la pire information possible... Sans compter qu'en bon enfoiré il commençait déjà à l'emmerder avec ça.

"Accordé, l'argument se tient." ricana-t-il. "Mais il faudra quand même que tu passes à la baie quotidiennement, je ferai ton check up tous les jours pour voir comment ça évolue. Et même si John décide de faire encore un banquet, je te déconseille l'alcool, déjà que c'est un miracle que tu gardes tes repas, va pas te bourrer la gueule sinon tu t'arrêteras plus."

Il se décrocha un regard blasé de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle n'abusait jamais de l'alcool par simple mesure de sécurité. Après tout elle était une femme qui voyageait seule la plupart du temps.

Et très franchement après tout ce qu'il s'était passé elle avait surtout besoin de vacances... Chose qui devenait vraiment urgente si on en jugeait qu'elle allait cotoyer les Long Silver sur une certaine période.

"Pas de café non plus, on voit à tes cernes que t'as pas beaucoup dormi, si t'es fatiguée c'est pas la peine de faire une journée complète, tu peux aller pioncer tranquille." fit-il en bouchant la tasse qu'elle avait sorti avec sa main. "Je peux te filer des herbes si t'en as besoin pour te détendre."

Tami afficha une moue déçue, envieuse sur la boisson chaude, mais ne pas suivre les conseils d'un médecin serait une erreur bête si la situation ne l'y poussait pas, c'était au moins une chose qu'elle avait assimilé.

"Ok pour les herbes."

-Cool, je te ramène ça tout de suite."

Et Brocoll sortit du _Keeper_ pour faire l'aller-retour. Profitant un peu d'être seule pour une ou deux minutes, Tami poussa un gros soupir et se permit de porter une main à son crâne douloureux à cause du manque de sommeil. Et peut-être aussi parce que la fatigue était un des symptômes de la pneumonie. Musha vint se frotter à ses jambes dans un geste de réconfort qu'elle apprécia avec un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?" soupira-t-elle.

-Tu parlerais pas aux animaux comme s'ils pouvaient te comprendre."

Ah... Brocoli pervers et casse-pieds de retour. Tant pis. Il lui montra un sachet de tissus et en sortit quelques feuilles séchées.

"J'ai planté toutes sortes de plantes avec les graines que j'ai produit. Je peux pas les contrôler, mais elles ne fânent pas quand je m'éloigne, celles-là." expliqua-t-il. "Deux-trois feuilles devraient suffire, à infuser environ 5 minutes."

-Ok."

Il mit celles qu'il avait en main dans la tasse et la jeune femme versa l'eau bouillante, regardant pensivement les feuilles.

"Comment ça va, ton bras?" demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Hein?"

-J'ai remarqué que tu t'en servais moins, du coup j'aimerais savoir où en est la guérison." répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Et oui, il était pas le seul à pouvoir la jouer sale s'il le voulait. Bien qu'il veuille se donner l'air de rien, les précautions inhabituelles avec son bras gauche ne lui avaient pas échappé.

"... Juste une entaille, mais elle est assez mal placée pour gêner." finit-il par avouer avec un haussement d'épaule. "Enfin, était, je la sens presque plus maintenant, la cicatrisation est presque terminée."

-Et Yato, est-ce qu'elle a été blessée aussi?"

-Des égratignures et un rhume pour avoir passé une heure dans l'eau froide."

-So ka..."

-Je vais te laisser dormir, tu nous rejoint quand tu te réveilles?"

-...Ouais."

Elle leur devait bien, après tout même si la plupart d'entre n'avait pas pu être là à temps, ils avaient fait leur possible pour l'aider quand cette affaire ne les concernait pas...

Brocoll s'en alla à nouveau et elle s'étala sur la table, carressant distraitement la porcelaine chaude au contact apaisant, les yeux dans le vague. L'odeur qui commença à se dégager des feuilles lui ajouta une sensation de détente, elle se mit à somnoler et se dépêcha de boire pour éviter le gaspillage, avant de s'installer sur sa couchette pour une sieste plus ou moins longue selon l'efficacité de la plante et son état.

* * *

 _-17 décembre 1518-_

Tami ouvrit les yeux, attendant un peu avant de se redresser, la tête embrumée par le sommeil. Musha sauta sur la couchette au premier mouvement pour lui souhaiter le bonjour à coup de langues et elle y répondit en massant ses oreilles avec un sourire.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, canaille."

Elle restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants avant que la pirate ne décide de se lever enfin pour passer à la salle de bain, histoire de se réveiller complètement.

.

.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine, le Haki l'avertit et elle put esquiver de justesse l'assaut du capitaine.

"Silver D. John, si tu tiens à garder ce qui fait de toi un homme, cesse de me harceler!" menaça-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur vers lui.

-Mais..."

-Elle t'a déjà prévenu, fallait l'écouter." intervint Mary depuis le bastingage du _Big Metal_ , affichant un sourire en coin. "Belle esquive."

-Merci."

Laissant le gamin déprimer sur le pont du _Keeper_ , la jeune femme rejoignit l'autre navire pour se diriger vers la baie médicale, saluant brièvement les pirates qu'elle croisait en chemin. Puis elle arriva à destination en poussa un soupir avant de passer la porte.

"Je t'avais bien dit que t'avais besoin de dormir." commenta le médecin.

Celui-ci était en train de s'occuper de ses plantes médicinales qui étaient plantées dans des jardinières suspendues au mur. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que... C'était très vert, comme endroit, et fleuri, aussi.

Ambiance assez différente de ce qu'elle connaissait, mais aussi un peu plus agréable. Des odeurs de sève et des différentes fleurs se mélangeaient d'une manière assez... Surprenante, mais pas désagréable.

Brocoll posa ses outils et retira ses gants de jardinage pour aller se laver les mains.

"Tu peux t'asseoir, je prépare la seringue."

-Seringue?"

-Une pneumonie c'est une infection, dû à une bactérie. La noyade lui a facilité la tâche, mais il faut traiter pour que ça s'en aille, traitement par injection."

-So ka."

Il leva les yeux vers elle, toujours avec son sourire de l'enfoiré.

"T'aurais quand même pas peur des aiguilles?" provoqua-t-il.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle les prises de sang quand je me suis changée en Ael?" répondit-elle avec un air blasé.

-T'avais pas l'air à l'aise à ce moment là." fit-il remarquer.

-Transforme-toi en femme et on verra comment tu te sens, baka!"

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez alors qu'il ricanait en finissant de préparer la seringue. Il prit un élastique pour le serrer au niveau du biceps et rendre les veines plus visible, puis désinfecta une zone pour finalement faire l'injection. Toujours un peu agacée la jeune femme ne sourcilla pas un seul instant, pas crispée le moins du monde.

"C'est bon, tu l'as ta preuve?" fit-elle avec un air blasé.

-Yep, t'as été sage!" rit-il encore. "Tu veux une sucette pour la peine?"

Le ton sous-entendu était parfaitement clair et il eut un frisson devant le regard qu'elle lui envoya.

"Je te conseille de pas t'aventurer sur ce terrain avec moi." siffla-t-elle avec colère.

-Ok. C'était juste une blague, calme-toi." accorda-t-il en levant les mains. "M'enfin si t'en veux vraiment une, sers-toi, y'en a dans le pot juste là."

Elle suivit la direction qu'il lui pointa et effectivement, il y avait des sucettes dans un pot à crayon... Et elle avait une idée de pourquoi.

"Laisse-moi deviner, John a peur des aiguilles?" demanda-t-elle, de nouveau blasée.

-Bingo. Mais y'a pas que lui, c'est un peu chiant de courir après Paffer, il nage vite et c'est pratiquement impossible de le rattraper pour Yato et Mary."

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise?"

Le doc haussa les épaules.

"C'est comme ça, j'ai l'habitude et si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est très drôle de voir leur tête à chaque fois."

Sourire de l'enfoiré volume 10. Eh bah s'il prenait son pied en effrayant son équipage, tant mieux pour lui.

Mais elle avait grandi avec le Chirurgien de la Mort, Trafalgar Law, et lui aussi était extrêmement sadique, bien qu'excellent dans son domaine. Elle en avait fait les frais à chaque fois qu'elle se blessait à l'époque. Alors c'était pas la tête de brocoli qui saurait l'effrayer elle.

Elle se surprit à ricaner aussi, puis reprit contenance en descendant de la table d'examen.

"Je peux partir?"

-Pas encore, je vais faire deux-trois contrôles de routine, tester ta respiration et autre." répondit le doc en prenant un stétoscope.

-Deux secondes, tu veux."

Elle lui tourna le dos pour retirer sa ceinture et sa chemise, puis se concentra pour devenir Ael, retirant le haut de bikini lui servant de soutien-gorge jusque là.

"Voilà, tu peux y aller." sourit-il en coin.

Cette fois Brocoll ne semblait plus vraiment amusé.

.

.

"Je suis sûr qu'il fait encore des trucs salaces!" rouspéta Blaze à Paffer qui se foutait royalement de ce qu'il lui racontait.

-Je sais, je sais, cong." soupira le Gyojin en continuant ses nœuds. "La face de légume est perverse, et cetera, et cetera, cong."

-Mais c'est sérieux! Il est louche enfin! Pourquoi il est enfermé depuis si longtemps avec elle sinon?!"

Puis le cuistot prit une pose théâtrale, de fausses larmes coulant de ses joues.

"Pauvre Baby aux mains de cet infâme docteur maléfique! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que moi pour la sauver!"

-C'est ça, quand t'auras fini tu t'entraîneras à faire un café buvable, aussi, cong?"

Puis il releva la tête quand le silence lui répondit.

"Blaze, cong?"

Et le fameux cuistot au tablier écarlate était déjà en route pour la baie médicale, lui aussi, fulminant contre cette saloperie de face de légume qui n'hésiterait certainement pas à vouloir s'en prendre à la demoiselle malade.

Tami sortit au moment où il s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte à coups de pieds. La jeune femme finissait de boutonner le haut de sa chemise.

"..."

-Blaze-san?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. "Un problème?"

-..."

-Alors, rassurée sur mes connaissances et mon sérieux?" demanda Brocoll en rejoignant.

-Moui, mais je me changerai quand même les prochaines fois, simple précaution."

-Au fait, sans faire de blagues, si tu veux des sucettes, je peux vraiment t'en donner."

La température sembla monter brusquement et l'attention revint sur Blaze qui semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre.

"Euh... Un problème?" répéta Tami, perplexe.

-BROCOOOOOLL!"

Devenant entièrement rouge, il laissa des trâces de brûlure sur le bois du pont en voulant mettre son poing dans la gueule du médecin qui eut le bon réflexe de s'enfuir. Le tout devant une jeune femme ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir, vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

.

"Donc, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?"

Le docteur soignait la brûlure sur sa main et le cuistot était à genoux devant elle, une grosse bosse sur la tête. Paffer se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, alerté par le bruit quand elle avait fini par lui asséner un coup sur la tête, ne se brûlant que légèrement grâce au Busoshoku.

"Il s'est fait un délire tout seul, cong." répondit le Gyojin. "Il s'est imaginé que t'étais en danger avec Brocoll parce que c'est un pervers."

-Ah, je vois!" fit le médecin. "Il a cru qu'on a fait des choses à cause de ce qu'on disait!"

La jeune femme adressa un regard blasé à Blaze, pointant Brocoll du pouce.

"Tu penses sérieusement que je ferai ça avec lui?" demanda-t-elle.

-Oi!" protesta le doc, appréciant peu le sous-entendu.

-Sans vouloir particulièrement t'offenser." lui dit-elle avec un sourire de morveuse.

* * *

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**

 **Et j'en profite pour refaire un peu de pub à la communauté _Mash Up_ dont cette histoire fait partie, ainsi qu'à _la Boîte de Pandore _de Snipeben où se retrouvent tous nos délires chelous qui surviennent dans les conversation Discord! :D**


	48. Bonne année 1519

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Et j'annonce que le prochain est déjà écrit, donc il sortira prochainement aussi! :D**

 **Zialema : Le don d'aspirine est apprécié ^^ Oui, Brocoll est un enfoiré, c'est son caractère, mais ça l'empêche pas d'être sympa quand même de temps en temps. Moui, les Long Silver dans le Shin Sekai je sens que ça va être compliqué à gérer pour moi... J'ai déjà du mal dans le Paradis *aura de déprime* Et oui, elle regardait bien qui tu penses! :D**

 **Rouge-365 : *danse des éventails japonais pour encourager Tami* Tous en choeur! XD**

 **Barukku Iris : Joli le nouveau pseudo ;) Moui, je trouve que Law est un médecin légèrement plus impressionnant que Brocoll... Plus sexy aussi, même si c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus chez lui... Quoique x)**

 **Shadowgear2 : Zia-nee-san t'as vexé? :3**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille!**

 **Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

 _-26 décembre-_

Emmitoufflée dans un gros pull en laine, Tami se baladait le long du pont du Big Metal, profitant du semblant de tranquillité qui lui était accordé.

Déjà quelques heures que la nuit était tombée et la jeune femme était perdue dans la comtemplation des étoiles.

"Oi, Tami, tu viens à terre avec nous?" proposa Brocoll.

-...Non, merci, je vais rester là." refusa-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le bastingage.

-...Alors je reste aussi."

-Eh?"

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur et il lui répondit par son sourire de l'enfoiré.

"Avant que tu recommences à ignorer mes instructions et que tu te fondes de l'intérieur."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna à nouveau, elle avait compris, elle ferait plus la connerie.

"Je dis ça comme ça, mais c'était censé être un décafféiné, à la base. Et puis si on m'avait prévenu aussi, ce serait peut-être pas arrivé." fit-elle avec un air blasé.

-Ok, alors règle de survie n°1: n'accepte jamais de boissons chaudes de Blaze à moins d'avoir un estomac en acier comme Yato."

-Et John?"

-Quoi John?" fit le doc en levant un sourcil.

-Ben il est techniquement en acier, du coup son estomac aussi, non?"

Logique. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Brocoll ne s'appuie à son tour sur le bastingage avec un soupir désabusé.

"Quand il veut il peut vraiment être une petite nature. Même son estomac soi-disant métallique supporte pas l'acide de la Friteuse Ambulante."

-Moui, je pense voir ce que tu veux dire."

Elle songeait aux quelques fois où elle l'avait déjà frappé. Même s'il était fait de métal, il restait sensible aux coups et malgré tout ses mains à elle ne l'avaient pas non plus senti passer.

"C'est un cas, votre capitaine. Je le trouve extrêmement chiant, même s'il est plutôt sympa." avoua-t-elle.

-Ah ça... C'est sûr qu'il faut savoir le supporter, mais on l'aime bien." sourit le doc avec un reniflement amusé. "Enfin, on finit par s'y habituer avec le temps."

-T'es avec lui depuis combien de temps, environ?"

-Pfff... Peut-être deux ans? Je datais d'environ 6 mois quand on s'est croisé."

-So ka."

Un autre silence se profila et ils entendirent les autres quitter le navire, leur promettant de revenir vite.

"Enfin pas trop vite quand même." marmonna Tami, faisant rire le médecin.

Les pirates s'éloignèrent, les laissant à nouveau seuls.

"D'ailleurs ce jour-là..." continua le doc. "Quand il te parlait de vengeance, il était sérieux. Chaque qu'on te voit il t'est arrivé quelque chose, mais tu continue sans faire gaffe à ta propre vie, il y a bien une motivation derrière, nan?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle et elle n'avait pas envie de lui en dire plus. Son histoire n'était pas à raconter à n'importe qui. Ce qu'il savait était suffisant.

"Tu veux toujours rien dire?"

-Iie. Pas contre toi mais je ne parle de ma vie à personne à part Law."

Le seul en qui elle pouvait avoir totalement confiance. Son frère. Son capitaine.

"On peut changer de sujet?" proposa-t-elle.

-Hm..." acquiesça le doc, pas dupe pour autant. "Mais tu sais que ça reviendra sur le tapis?"

-Oui, parce que t'es un fouineur en plus d'être un connard." sourit-elle en coin. "Mais la réponse restera la même."

-On pari?"

-Non, pas avec les escrocs de profession."

-Oi!"

* * *

 _-28 décembre 1518-_

"Tu pars encore en catimini?"

Tami se retourna avec un haussement d'épaules, affichant un sourire d'excuse.

"Maa... Faut croire que je suis destinée à faire ça."

-Et moi à te prendre la main dans le sac."

-...Ouais... Enfin, tu comprends bien que je peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps."

-Infiltration?"

-Iie, depuis que j'ai croisé Yato, j'ai mis la demande d'un client de côté, je voudrais quand même pouvoir finir."

Elle eut un frisson en pensant à ce que ferait le White Devil si elle venait à abandonner sa demande. Et puis elle tenait toujours ses promesses à moins qu'elle ne soit forcée de les trahir.

"J'imagine que je te vais pas trop te manquer, Yato?" plaisanta-t-elle.

Le doc leva un sourcil, se retournant pour voir le pont vide du _Big Metal_... Puis la kenshi sortir de l'ombre.

"Comment tu as su que j'étais là?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale.

-Hmm... Vous êtes bien dans la course du One Piece?"

-Euh... Ouais?" confirma Brocoll, perplexe.

-Vous pensez pas que c'est du gâchis qu'on vous donne toutes les réponses?" fit encore Tami avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, avant de hausser les épaules avec un sourire résigné.

"Peut-être bien, j'imagine que ça restera un mystère pour nous, alors?" fit le docteur.

L'informatrice eut un ricanement, satisfaite de la réponse et secoua la tête.

"C'est le genre de choses dont on apprend l'existence juste avant de rentrer dans le Shin Sekai, alors à ce moment là seulement, vous pourrez faire des recherches sur le sujet. Wakatta?"

-Pourquoi ça? Si c'est nécessaire pour le Shin Sekai, autant l'apprendre tout de suite, nan?"

De nouveau elle secoua la tête.

"Je l'ai appris trop tôt. Et pas de la bonne façon. Il m'a fallu des mois avant de rencontrer un maître qui m'a fait un entraînement intensif pour revoir les bases. Si vous vous y prenez maintenant, vous ferez les mêmes erreurs, et croyez-moi : ça fait mal."

Ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite, puis finalement ils décidèrent que ce n'était pas si important que ça.

"Si tu le dis." fit le doc. "Fais quand même gaffe à toi, la pneumonie est plus là, mais tu resteras sensible quelques temps encore."

-Je prends note." sourit-elle en pointant son pull. "Vous évitez de vous coller des industriels sur le dos, que je puisse continuer mon boulot de mon côté?"

-On va essayer."

-Au revoir." se contenta de dire Yato.

Mais à force de la cotoyer, elle savait que c'était sa façon à elle de lui souhaiter bon voyage.

Tami les salua une dernière fois avant de déployer la voile et de s'éloigner des Long Silver, non sans un certain soulagement.

* * *

 _-31 décembre 1518-_

Nameless lui tendait les bras. Avant de retourner sur l'affaire du White Devil, elle avait décidé de prendre au minimum une semaine de vacances pour faire redescendre toute la tension et se débarasser de la fatigue.

Certes, grâce aux herbes de Brocoll elle dormait, mais elle ressentait un besoin urgent de tranquillité. Et grâce à Littlejon qui avait passé vraiment beaucoup de temps à vérifer chaque recoins du _Keeper_ , elle avait pu s'épargner un passage à Water 7.

Alors au moment de poser le pied sur le sable, elle se laissa tomber à genoux en remerciant Davy Jones de ne pas avoir rallongé le voyage. Puis elle s'allongea et resta là à juste profiter du bruit régulier des vagues, regardant le ciel, pendant que Musha partait s'amuser dans la forêt.

.

.

"Heya! Brisée-san, ça faisait longtemps!" s'exclama joyeusement Kin en la voyant entrer dans le pub.

-Ohayo Kin-san." salua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

-T'as l'air fatiguée, je me trompe?"

-Non, pas vraiment."

Pas la peine de la cacher, après tout le barman et les habitués étaient de ces gens tellement compréhensifs que c'en était choquant. Et comme pour lui donner raison, le ton des conversations baissa légèrement, quand elles ne s'arrêtaient pas carrément pour ceux qui préfèraient discuter avec la jeune femme.

"Bois un coup avec nous, va! Le moral reviendra tout seul!" proposa le vieux qui demandait toujours les histoires.

-Ouais! On t'offre le verre pour cette fois!" renchérit quelqu'un d'autre.

Tami afficha un léger sourire.

"Arigatou."

* * *

 _-1_ _er_ _janvier 1519-_

La pirate se réveilla en sursaut et prit le temps de respirer.

Apparemment il était assez tard, mais malgré son cauchemar elle se sentait bien mieux que la veille. Elle décida même de faire une folie et de profiter un peu plus de la chaleur des draps avant de se lever, laissant faire Musha quand celle-ci vint la voir pour les câlins matinaux rituels.

Puis elle finit par se lever pour passer à la salle de bain, allumant le moteur pour pouvoir profiter de l'eau chaude, avant de remplir la gamelle de la louve et de se faire un café, chose qui lui avait vraiment manqué pendant son séjour chez les Long Silver.

Au point qu'elle avait fini par goûter au café "spécial Baby décaféïné" de Blaze qui s'était révélé pratiquement _corrosif_ pour l'estomac.

Savourant sa tasse, elle alla sur le pont, emmitoufflée dans un gros pull en laine en attendant l'arrivée du New Coo pour avoir le journal et lire les nouvelles.

Pas grand-chose à noter, les choses semblaient banales, aucune des pages d'annonces ou de la rubrique nécrologique ne désignaient quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, tout allait bien, semblait-il.

Bon... Histoire de quand même pouvoir assurer en cas d'affrontement, elle allait faire une session d'entraînement, et ensuite elle irait se promener en ville.

Elle aimait assez voir l'évolution de l'endroit avec le temps, chaque fois qu'elle revenait il y avait de nouveaux bâtiments, de nouveaux visages.

Cette île sans loi avait fini par devenir un peu plus paisible à cause de certaines rumeurs sur ce qui attendait les pirates qui faisaient du grabuge, chose qui l'amusait. Si ça pouvait rendre service, après tout...

.

.

Il y avait une fête... Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ça en arrivant devant le pub habituel après sa balade. Néanmoins l'ambiance était bonne et elle entra au milieu des chants de certains, de rires d'autres et des chopes qui s'entrechoquaient.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour rejoindre ce qui avait fini par devenir sa place attitrée et se pencha vers le barman qui jusque là chantait avec d'autres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, Kin-san?"

-C'est la nouvelle année! Ici ça fait des générations qu'on le fête!" expliqua-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. "Bon, normalement c'est entre le 31 décembre et le premier janvier qu'on fait ça, pour le changement à minuit, mais il y a eu un contretemps!"

Et il éclata d'un rire joyeux en voyant l'un de ses amis monter sur une table pour mener la prochaine chanson. Qui savéra être l'un des chants de pirate les plus connus!

 _Binks no Sake wo_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Umikaze Kimakaze_

 _Nami makase!_

"Binks no Sake?" apprécia la jeune femme.

-Avec tous les pirates qui passent on l'entend souvent, c'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle sorte!"

-So ka..."

Elle sourit à nouveau avant de se joindre aux chanteurs, tapant dans ses mains en rythme avec les autres pendant que le barman lui servait une chope de saké, la faisant glisser sur le comptoir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été aussi insouciante?

Dans cet instant elle se sentait bien, et c'était reposant. Avec les fêtard réchauffant l'endroit, son pull fut bientôt de trop et elle s'en débarassa, faisant que les habitués les plus alcoolisés instèrent pour l'emmener eux-même jusqu'aux porte-manteau, faisant rire la pirate et le reste de l'assemblée de plus belle.

Les questions et les idées noires qui tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête depuis la noyade s'envolèrent pour au moins quelques heures et elle put simplement profiter d'être en vie.

"Tu sais t'amuser aussi, c'est une bonne chose!" sourit le vieux aux histoire, le visage un peu rougit et la pupille devenue brillante par l'alcool.

-Faut bien vivre de temps en temps!" sourit-elle en retour.

-T'as raison gamine, t'as raison."

Ce vieux lui donnait la même impression qu'avec la vieille Karin, de l'île de l'hiver. Décidément certaines personnes avaient une aura spéciale...

En activant son Haki, elle s'aperçut que sa _voix_ même lui renvoyait cette impression de sagesse, de curiosité et de bienveillance.

Ils levèrent leur chope respective et la vidèrent d'un trait, se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nouvelle année.

"C'est la première fois que je fête ça... Enfin, comme ça." fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu ne le fais pas, d'habitude?"

-Avec mon frère on passait notre temps à changer d'île, des fois les gens faisaient la fête, des fois non, mais on s'y est jamais intéressé." expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu nous en parle pas souvent de ton frère, mais on voit que tu tiens à lui." sourit le vieil homme.

-Euh... Ah bon?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Davy Jones, faite qu'elle n'ait pas fait la connerie monumentale de rougir en parlant de Law devant eux...

Le barman vint éclaircir la chose.

"Ce que Duke veut dire, c'est que t'as toujours un enthousiasme particulier quand tu parles de lui, et t'arrêtes pas de sourire." fit-il. "C'est le genre de chose qui montre que tu l'apprécie, ou que tu es fière ou autre!"

-Alors, Brisée-chan, on a touché juste?"

Tami garda le silence quelques secondes avant de se remettre à sourire, un sourire radieux.

"Oui, je suis très fière de lui!" déclara-t-elle.

-Alors santé à ton frère!" proposa Kin-san en resservant les chopes vides.

-Kampai!"

-Kampai!"

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait ce mot depuis qu'elle était entrée, il se multiplièrent dans toute la salle, accompagnée des chopes qui s'entrechoquaient et des rires.

Dans un coin de son esprit, la pirate pensa à Law en espérant qu'il était fière d'elle autant qu'elle l'était de lui.

* * *

Ailleurs, le Shi no Gekai éternua au beau milieu du mess du Polar Tang.

« _K'sou... Je crois pas avoir fait de connerie pour que Tami me casse du sucre sur le dos..._ » songea-t-il.

* * *

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~~**


	49. Et on y retourne

**Heya Minna, nouveau chapitre.**

 **Barukku Iris: Je comprends ^^ Oh oui, moi aussi je préfère Law :3 Et oui, Tami ne mâche pas ses mots quand elle ne juge pas ça nécessaire ^^ Oh je sais ce que peut faire le White Devil, je côtoie son créateur au quotidien x) J'aime bien quand les reviews sont longues :3**

 **Zialema: Ah ben ça... Oui Tami aura bien profité de ses vacances pour se remettre les idées en place. Je pense que Blaze va refuser la proposition...**

 **Rouge-365: Ah ben il s'attend généralement à ce qu'elle le maudisse ^^**

 **Shadowgear2: Merci.**

 **Bonne lecture les gens... *rampe jusqu'à son lit pour se planquer sous la couette***

* * *

 _-4 janvier 1519-_

"Depuis quand on a une librairie ici?" s'étonna Tami devant la bâtisse.

-Est-ce que je vous connais?" demanda la gérante.

La pirate baissa les yeux de l'enseigne pour voir une femme dans la trentaine, cheveux aubergine et yeux bleu sombres, très belle.

"Je ne pense pas." répondit-elle. "Ore wa Brisée."

-Arbis Isabeau." se présenta-t-elle à son tour. "On m'a parlé de vous plusieurs fois, vous avez rendu l'endroit un peu plus vivable malgré les pirates."

-C'était pas mon but premier, mais si je peux rendre service..." haussa la jeune des épaules. "Je peux entrer, pour jeter un œil?"

-Ah! Oui, bien sûr!"

Et Isabeau s'écarta de l'entrée pour que Tami puisse passer la porte pour aller voir si elle ne pouvait pas dénicher quelques livres.

.

.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?" demanda le barman alors qu'elle était absorbée dans son bouquin.

Duke, celui qui demandait toujours les histoires et avait fini par s'asseoir à un siège de distance de la jeune femme jeta un œil quand elle montra la couverture et afficha un sourire en reniflant avec un air amusé.

"Quoi?" fit-elle, étonnée.

-Il te plaît?"

-J'en suis qu'au premier quart, mais c'est très intéressant, ce qu'on voit des personnages me plaît et il y a des tas d'énigmes, c'est assez inhabituel, mais j'aime beaucoup pour l'instant." répondit-elle en plaçant un marque-page pour poser le livre.

La vieux s'esclaffa à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?"

-Est-ce que tu comptes faire les énigmes? Tu ne vas pas passer à la suite de l'histoire sans les résoudre?"

-Pourquoi? C'est plus amusant de suivre les intentions de l'auteur... Mais pourquoi vous riez?"

-Oh, pour rien."

Mais il rit encore et se ramassa un regard blasé.

"Si tu finis le premier tome avant ton prochain départ, je t'expliquerai pourquoi je ris, marché conclu?" proposa-t-il.

-... Ok."

Kin-san se pencha un peu plus vers elle, lui tirant un air interrogateur.

"Tu l'as acheté à la librairie d'Arbis-san?" demanda-t-il.

Un rictus inquiétant s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se pencha à son tour.

"Oooooh? Kin-san, vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle?"

-Un peu mon neveu, il a perdu quelques neurones la première fois qu'il l'a vue!" s'exclama quelqu'un, déclenchant des rires dans la salle.

-Maa... C'est juste..." balbutia le barman.

-Mais ouais! On te croit mon vieux!"

-Et tu t'es cramé la gueule en repassant ta chemise, aussi!"

* * *

 _-7 janvier 1519-_

"Tu repars demain?"

-Hm, j'ai des choses à finir, je sais pas si je reviendrai encore, mais je vais essayer."

-So ka... C'est devenu plus calme dans le coin depuis que tu corriges les idiots, même les pirates se tiennent tranquilles. Qui sait ce qui arrivera après quelques années..." déplora le vieux Duke.

Puis il afficha un sourire résigné et poussa un soupir.

"Enfin, on va pas te retenir si tu dois vraiment partir, mais si t'as besoin d'un coup de main un jour, hésite pas à passer!"

-Merci à tous." sourit la pirate.

-Attends un peu avant de partir!" fit le barman en frappant son poing dans sa paume.

Puis il disparu dans l'arrière-boutique pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un paquet dans les mains.

"Bon, j'avoue que je m'y suis pris assez tard, donc elle est pas tout à fait terminée, mais c'est pour toi, de la part de nous tous." dit-il en le déposant devant elle.

Curieuse, la jeune femme parcourut les habitués souriants du regard, puis Kin-san, avant de commencer à déballer le paquet.

"Pff..." sourit-elle. "Baka."

Elle tenait dans ses mains une chope gravée, signée par les habitants de l'île qu'elle avait déjà aidé pour la remercier des services rendus. Enfin, presque tous.

"Je voulais la faire un peu plus propre, mais à défaut..." fit le barman en s'armant d'un couteau.

Il lui prit la chope des mains pour graver sa propre signature dans le bois, l'air concentré. Et Tami ne savait pas où se mettre, à la fois touchée et gênée par le geste. Puis il souleva l'objet bien haut avec un "ta-daaa~" avant de le lui tendre à nouveau.

"Et voilà! Un souvenir de nous tous pour la demoiselle!" rit-il alors que la pirate écarlate reprenait la chope.

-Je... C'est..." balbutia-t-elle. "Arigatou..."

Sa réaction toute timide, bien différente de d'habitude, elle qui se montrait en femme forte, fit rire les habitués.

"Et alors, tu l'as fini ce bouquin?" demanda Duke, affichant un sourire en coin.

-Je l'ai dévoré, et je pense que je vais pas regretter d'avoir prit les autres tomes que j'ai trouvé." répondit-elle, un peu moins timide vu que son attention était attirée autre part. "Enfin, j'ai deviné à propos de la Pomme d'Or avant la révélation, mais ça n'empêche pas d'apprécier l'histoire, donc..."

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à remballer la chope.

"Content de savoir que les histoires de mon petit-fils te plaisent."

-...Eh?!"

Il eut un sourire plein de fierté.

"Je riais parce que je savais qu'elle tête il allait faire en sachant ce que tu en pensais!" déclara-il.

-... Vous auriez pu me le dire avant..." fit-elle remarquer avec un air blasé.

-Ah, mais je suis comme ça, et il le tient de moi... Dans la famille on aime les mystères." répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle eut un reniflement amusé, décidément, les vieux...

* * *

 _-8 janvier 1519-_

Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle voyait cette île, peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, elle se sentait bien mieux. Sereine.

Elle se félicitait d'avoir prit cette semaine pour calmer ses nerfs maltraités, sinon elle aurait viré psychopathe. Maintenant elle était prête à reprendre la route, et elle en avait, du travail!

D'ailleurs elle avait pas encore vu le New Coo.

Enfin, peu importait pour le moment, elle se procurerait un journal plus tard.

Elle avait fait ses adieux la veille, alors une fois levée, elle mit directement les voiles, le sourire aux lèvres. La navigation serait longue, mais elle avait calculé les itinéraires, donc elle savait où elle pourrait délaisser la barre pour dormir.

Malgré son repos, à force de veiller plusieurs jours d'affilés pour éviter de dériver, elle allait finir par chopper des cernes aussi indélébiles que celles de Law...

Après quelques minutes où seul le vent et les vagues se faisaient entendre, elle décida de se laisser aller. Seul Musha pourrait l'entendre si elle chantait faux, après tout.

 _What would we do with a drunken sailor?_

 _What would we do with a drunken sailor?_

 _What would we do with a drunken sailor?_

 _Early in the morning!_

.

.

Enchaînant le peu de chants qu'elle connaissait, elle passa la matinée à donner de la voix joyeusement, pour finalement se calmer en début d'après-midi, quand bien même elle continuait de fredonner.

Pas de rencontres bizarres, pas de porte non plus, rien à signaler, le reste de la journée serait peut-être tranquille...

Et comme pour la contredire, le ciel commença rapidement à se remplir de gros nuages noirs et le vent gagna en force. Tempête à l'horizon, heureusement pas de cyclone. Une chance, parce qu'elle se retrouva soudainement en plein milieu, les éclairs s'abattant autour de l'embarcation pendant qu'elle s'occupait des voiles, souriant malgré elle.

C'était le genre de choses qui mettaient du piment, et dans l'immédiat elle n'avait pas de Law à retrouver, donc le léger retard que ça lui ferait prendre était insignifiant. Le mouvement plus violent des vagues faisaient tanguer le _Keeper_ bien plus fort, elle les chevauchait en veillant à ce que le bateau ne chavire pas.

Et elle riait, sentant le frisson de l'aventure la parcourir, les pieds bien ancrés sur le pont et tirant, nouant les cordes au fur et à mesure.

Finalement, la tempête repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue après quelques minutes d'un combat acharné. La pirate se laissa tomber à genoux pour souffler, laissant échapper un léger rire.

"Ok, tu m'as bien eue ma vieille." sourit-elle avant de se relever.

Il fallait qu'elle voit dans quelle direction elle avait dérivé pour corriger la trajectoire.

* * *

 _-10 janvier 1519-_

Tami venait d'accoster sur une île pour faire la tournée des bars et chercher après des mercenaires, histoire d'en apprendre plus sur son professeur. Enfin, peut-être après quelques heures de sommeil, puisque c'était le petit matin, donc elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dormir dans sa cabine quand le New Coo arriva avec le journal.

Après avoir payé elle l'embarqua à l'intérieur, souhaitant regarder rapidement les annonces pour savoir s'il y avait un problème du côté de Law mais... Elle vit la Une et se figea, puis ouvrit à la bonne page pour lire l'article complet, visiblement sous le choc, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de Musha.

Puis elle éclata d'un rire tellement énorme qu'elle finit à terre, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la soutenir. C'était... Ce type était _dingue_! C'était du pur génie!

 _« Un Shirohige Kaizoku infiltre Marine Ford pour y semer le chaos._

 _Portgas D. Ace, ancien capitaine des Spades, étoile montante de la piraterie, ayant intégré récemment l'équipage des Shirohige Kaizoku, a réussi l'exploit, pendant la nuit dernière, à s'introduire et à ressortir de Marine Ford. Il a réussi aussi l'exploit de prendre des objets personnels de deux amiraux, dans leur chambre, en leur présence, afin d'en disposer à sa guise, comme le montre les photos. Pour terminer son infiltration, il poussa l'audace jusqu'à pénétrer dans la chambre même de Genkotsu no Garp, héros de la Marine pour avoir mis Gol D. Roger à l'échafaud. Le photographiant au saut du lit avec un ourson en peluche sous le bras, le jeune pirate prit ensuite la fuite, laissant le courrier de toute la Marine derrière lui, en flammes. Il précise qu'il n'a pas poussé l'affront de changer le caleçon du vieux Marine, disant dans la lettre à laquelle furent jointes les photos_ « qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne faut jamais voir pour ne pas être traumatisé à vie. » _. On ignore la raison de ces actes._

 _Shirohige veut-il défier la Marine en montrant sa puissance sous la forme de sa dernière recrue ? La Marine refuse de se prononcer sur le sujet. En réponse à cet acte totalement suicidaire mais dont le but reste néanmoins mystérieux, la prime du prodige de la piraterie est passée à 550 millions de berrys, le plaçant dans le top 3 des primes les plus élevées de l'équipage des Shirohige Kaizoku. »_

L'article était accompagné de photos montrant entre autre :

La chèvre de Sengoku mâchant allègrement ce qui était précisé être les caleçons d'Akainu, des costumes sur une corde à linge qui ont été teints en un rose des plus provocateurs. Et la dernière, une vraie perle. Monkey D. Garp qui a l'air d'avoir la tête dans le cul, arborant un magnifique caleçon décoré de nounours, ayant l'ours en peluche sous le bras.

Magnifique.

Quand elle fut enfin calmée, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sépara les pages du journal pour récupérer l'article, et piocha dans les nouvelles primes celle de Portgas pour les accrocher au-dessus du bureau.

"Ravie de savoir que vous êtes en forme..." sourit-elle à la photo avec encore un reste d'hilarité. "Je veux bien vous aider à rendre la Marine aussi dingue que nous!"

* * *

 _-18 janvier 1519-_

Ce type... Franchement si le White Devil s'occupait de son cas, elle lui en tiendrait pas rigueur non plus.

C'était à croire que tous les Marines de sa listes trempaient dans des affaires pas très nettes...

Lady Red posa tranquillement la rose sur le bureau, puis effaçant toujours sa présence, elle quitta la base pour aller chercher des infos sur son client.

Elle ne cherchait pas de rumeurs, elle avait besoin de faits, chose que la Marine avait bien su faire.

En y repensant, elle avait trouvé le dossier qui n'était "plus d'actualité" chez l'une de ses cibles, justement... À cette époque elle avait trouvé le White Devil assez intriguant, d'où le fait qu'elle ait copié ces infos aussi.

Cependant, ses recherches faisaient du surplace. Elle allait finir par demander carrément à ses cibles ce qu'ils savaient du mercenaire manchot.

Elle avait sa taille, pas bien compliqué puisqu'elle-même l'avait croisé. Pour son apparence, elle la connaissait aussi, sa force, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment connaître était son nom. Juste pour le plaisir de lui mettre dans la gueule qu'elle savait qui il était réellement.

Le plus mystérieux en dehors de ça... C'était sa voix, sa façon de changer d'un seul coup... Comme elle quand Brisée prenait le dessus.

Mais il était différent d'elle. En quoi, elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle avait la conviction qu'il y avait quelque chose.

"Oi, Brisée, t'as rien à me dire sur lui?"

 _« Rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit. »_

-Tu es sûre?"

 _« Pour quelqu'un qui me déteste, tu me parles beaucoup, je trouve. »_

-Je t'emmerde. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que sa _voix_ t'attire autant."

Oui, vu de l'extérieur elle parlait encore toute seule, mais elle était cachée dans son coin donc elle pouvait se le permettre.

 _« J'en ai aucune idée. Il donne la sensation d'être comme moi, mais c'est comme s'il me fait miroiter la mort et la violence à l'état pur, juste par sa présence...»_

-Pour ça que tu t'agitais?"

 _« Yep. Je voulais voir d'où venait ces délicieuses ondes. »_

-T'es abjecte.

 _« T'es comme ça aussi des fois.»_

-Et c'est une bonne chose que ça reste rare."

Tami poussa un soupir et massa ses tempes avant de sortir de sa cachette dans sa tenue passe-partout. Allez... Elle avait du boulot.

 _« Pourtant ça a pas l'air de déranger Law-san ce genre de choses. »_

-La ferme."

 _« Oh allez! On le sait toutes les deux que t'as le béguin! »_

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer."

 _« Faut dire que je comprends! Il a le mérite d'être quelqu'un que je respecte, et en plus il est sexy! »_

-Urusai!"

Elle avait hurlé le dernier mot et les gens la regardèrent bizarrement. Alors sans leur prêter attention plus que ça, elle reprit sa route, maudissant intérieurement sa seconde personnalité.

Malgré les années elle la détestait toujours autant. Depuis qu'elle avait appris son existence, c'était comme ça. Quand elle prenait le dessus, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il passait, lui causant des trous de mémoire, là où les souvenirs auraient pu être importants et d'une grande aide.

Et comme elle n'avait pas le contrôle, elle avait aussi peur qu'un massacre comme celui de l'île ait lieu à nouveau.

Ou pire.

Si Law venait à perdre le respect de Brisée, qu'il avait gagné ils ne savaient comment...

Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. Que le Shi no Gekai soit tué de ses propres mains était sa plus grande hantise... Avec le fait de voir Doflamingo l'emporter sur eux.

C'était cette peur qu'elle avait de cette chose qui squattait son cerveau et son corps, qui faisait qu'elle la haïssait autant.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. C'était mauvais de ressasser de genre de choses, elle avait des choses à faire.

* * *

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre... *zzzzz***


	50. Bonne humeur

**Zialema : Oui, je sais pas encore si elle y retournera une dernière fois ou pas, à Nameless, parce qu'elle va s'aventurer sur des terrains beaucoup plus éloignés, comme les Calm Belt qu'elle était censée aller fouiller pour le White Devil. Brisée aura affaire à nous tous si elle touche à Law.**

 **Shadowgear2 : T'en fais pas, je vois ce que tu veux dire ^^**

 **Barukku Iris : Ah bah elle profite, qui ne le ferait pas à sa place ^^ Elle est née pour protéger Tami mais rien ne l'interdit de la taquiner, après tout. La série de livre est tout simplement une référence à une série de jeux. Et oui, je plaide coupable, je suis une très grande fan du Professeur Layton et j'ai voulu lui rendre un petit hommage ^^ La pomme d'Or est ce qu'on recherche dans le premier jeu ;) Mais elle va bientôt repérer les livres de Sabo aussi, t'en fais pas! ^^**

 **Rouge-365 : Honnêtement j'ai eu une réaction assez proche de celle de Tami en lisant ce passage dans la fic de Zia :3**

 **La musique utilisée dans ce chapitre est (bien que ce soit explicité plus bas) _Black Heart_ de la chaîne YouTube " _Dereck and Brandon Fiechter", _musique que j'ai trouvé absolument magnifique, raison pour laquelle je vous la partage dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

 _-28 janvier 1519-_

Encore un cauchemar.  
C'était déjà le troisième cette semaine.

"K'sou..." grogna-t-elle, encore en train de se réveiller.

Musha sembla se réveiller à son tour puisque la louve vint bientôt sur la couchette pour les câlins matinaux. Chose ô combien rassurante avec les nuits agitées qu'elle passait, sans raison apparente.

"Pouf,! Salut ma belle... Tu commences à devenir un peu grande pour me grimper sur le ventre quand même..."

La canaille laissa échapper une plainte, faisant doucement sourire la pirate.

"Ça veut pas dire que je vais arrêter les câlins !" fit-elle en la grattouillant un peu plus fort.

Musha roula sur le dos pour laisser l'accès à son ventre et la jeune femme enfouit ses mains dans la magnifique fourrure de la bête. Elle avait tellement grandi, elle était devenue majestueuse, tout en restant la même canaille absolument adorable !  
Elle rit quand l'animal attrapa son avant-bras entre ses pattes, comme pour dire "t'arrête pas !".

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._  
 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

"Ah... Je dois décrocher ma belle."

Malgré la plainte de la louve elle se dégagea des draps gris et alla rejoindre le denden.

 _Purupurupur- Katcha._

"Moshi moshi ?"  
« **Otanjbi omedeto Sunadokei*!** »

Pour le coup, qu'elle ait oublié son propre anniversaire l'espace de quelques minutes passait au second plan. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler Sablier.

"Law !"  
« Comment ça va ? »

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, ses yeux se firent brillants.

"Ça fait du bien de t'entendre! Pourquoi tu donnais plus de nouvelles ?"  
« Deux-trois empêchements, rien de grave, on s'en est débarrassé. »  
-Des problèmes ?"  
« On est passé par une île hivernale et Bepo était tellement content qu'il a fini à l'eau, il s'est fait mordre par un Kai-ô, on a passé quelques jours à s'occuper de lui parce que la saloperie était venimeuse. »  
-Merde... Il va bien ?"  
« Quand sa fourrure aura repoussé on verra plus rien, mais pour l'instant il a de belles cicatrices...»  
-So ka..."

Elle songea à la jambe de Shou, se demandant si Law aurait effectivement pu reconnecter les nerfs qui avaient été sectionnés.

« T'as pas l'air en forme...»  
-Hein ?"  
« Tu fais une drôle de tête. »  
-Ah... Sumanai..."  
« Tu veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »  
-Nan, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, c'est pas la peine." éluda-t-elle. "T'as vu les exploits de Portgas dans Marine Ford ?"  
« ... Je sais que tu tentes de changer de sujet. »  
-Tch. Tu me connais un peu trop."  
« Ça, c'est ma réplique, allez accouche. »

Après une battle de regard au travers du denden, Tami finit par soupirer, se massant l'arrête du nez en déplorant sa faiblesse.

"Un gamin est devenu handicapé à cause de moi, début décembre. Il a failli perdre sa jambe."  
« Hm... Tu connais mon opinion sur le sujet, ce gosse a ma sympathie mais je vais pas faire le voyage pour sauver sa jambe, surtout si c'est trop tard. »  
-Je sais. C'est juste que je me demandais si t'aurais été capable de reconnecter les nerfs pour qu'il puisse marcher normalement."  
« Difficile à dire. C'est des choses à estimer en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. » répondit-il. « Avec mon pouvoir c'est sûr que les choses auraient été plus rapides, mais peut-être pas plus faciles. »

Donc avoir prévenu Law de la situation n'aurait pas pu changer grand-chose..?  
Ce qui voulait dire que ça n'avait pas été une erreur ?  
Connaissant son opinion sur le sujet, elle avait jugé qu'effectivement il n'aurait pas cherché plus loin qu'à l'aider elle, que si la situation tournait au vinaigre il se débarrasserait des témoins gênants et aurait certainement laissé les gosses avec les Long Silver, morts ou vifs.

Shi no Gekai était un surnom qui lui allait à merveille, parce que malgré le fait qu'il soit un médecin hors pair, il semait parfois la mort sur son passage.  
Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Law était comme ça et elle comprenait pourquoi, mieux que quiconque.

"Je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça. De toute façon ça a pas suffit à lui faire abandonner son rêve, alors j'imagine qu'il va juste vivre avec..."  
« Je te l'ai dit, Tami. Si tu veux pouvoir faire ta route sans pleurer tous les malheureux que tu croises, il faut t'endurcir. »  
-Je sais. C'est juste que je connaissais ce gosse, et puis tu sais que c'est plus fort que moi..."  
« Tami. »  
-Quoi ?"  
« Tu n'es pas un démon. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir en aide à tous ceux que tu vois. Pas besoin de prouver que tu es humaine. »  
-C'est facile de dire ce genre de choses, mais ça l'est moins pour ce qui est de l'assimiler. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais j'ai ma propre opinion, désolée si je suis chiante..."  
« On va dire que tu es simplement toi, ok ? Je dis qu'il faut t'endurcir, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, mais pas forcément que tu deviennes sans cœur. T'es ma petite sœur, je t'aime comme tu es, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'apprendre que t'es morte en sauvant les fesses de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Si il savait... Elle entendit mentalement Brisée s'éclaircir la gorge mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir... Pas tout de suite, du moins.

« Sinon oui, j'ai vu la connerie de Portgas. Et je penche de plus en plus pour notre théorie des jumeaux, ils se ressemblent trop, que ce soit physique ou psychologique. »  
-Je les aime bien, tous les deux." sourit la jeune femme avec un air amusé. "La façon dont ils font tourner la Marine en bourrique, c'est juste magnifique."  
« Je dois avouer que la Kaizoku Hime sait y faire pour attirer l'attention. Et si Portgas-ya est effectivement son jumeau, ça doit être un trait de famille. »

.

.

Lavée, habillée et de bonne humeur après avoir passé du temps à parler à Law, Tami quitta le Keeper en compagnie de Musha pour se promener un peu sur l'île.  
Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son dernier anniversaire, feuilletant son journal de bord de 1518.

D'avoir autant de choses à écrire dedans, elle l'avait rempli complètement. Et depuis qu'elle était passé dans la Grand Line elle avait vu et participé à des trucs tellement dingues qu'elle se dit qu'au moins, on ne s'ennuyait pas dans le coin.

Sans prêter attention aux regards qu'on lui lançait à cause de la louve à ses côtés, elle passa près des magasins, voyant dans lesquelles elle pourrait se ravitailler plus tard. Une mélodie flottant dans l'air, presque imperceptible au milieu de la foule, attira son attention. Musha aussi avait entendu, vu qu'elle tourna la tête dans la direction dont ça semblait venir.

Une ruelle.

La pirate savait très bien que c'était généralement les endroits les plus dangereux… Enfin, à part les bases Marines et les îles de Doffy. Mais en l'occurrence, la curiosité prit le dessus. Alors elles se dirigèrent vers la ruelle pour voir d'où venait la mélodie.

On aurait dit une boîte à musique… Quand elle était encore une gamine, Tami adorait ces trucs-là.  
Il s'avéra que la ruelle en question était en réalité une impasse, et que la musique résonnait parce qu'elle était vide.  
Un son de violon s'ajouta par-dessus la boîte à musique et la jeune femme fit volte-face pour voir la devanture mal entretenue d'un magasin d'où ça semblait venir.

Encore une fois, la curiosité la poussa à entrer, la louve sur ses talons. L'endroit était rempli d'instruments en tout genre, elle reconnut même un duduk parmis les autres sortes de flûte. Magasin de musique, donc ?

Le silence tomba brusquement, la surprenant. Le violoniste avait refermé la boîte ?

"Ohayo ?" appela-t-elle.

Des pas se firent entendre, lents, calmes, un homme élégant, peut-être dans la quarantaine arriva, tenant un coquillage dans la main.

"Konnichiwa, oujo-san." salua-t-il dans une politesse des plus placides.  
-Je dérange ?"  
-Non, absolument pas." réfuta-t-il sans pour autant afficher plus d'expression. "Je peux vous aider ?"  
-C'est... C'est la musique qui m'a attiré. J'étais curieuse de voir qui jouait..." avoua-t-elle.

Ce type lui laissait une drôle d'impression, elle se sentait comme si elle profanait un endroit sacré, quel qu'il soit.

"C'était moi, avec un camarade, il y a bien longtemps."  
-So ka... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

Il lui présenta le coquillage où elle remarqua des gravures, lui indiquant le titre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

 _Black Heart_.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait gravé le titre sur le coquillage, elle en savait foutrement rien, mais la mélodie en elle-même était très belle.

"Elle vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il.

La pirate hocha la tête. Honnêtement elle l'avait même trouvée magnifique.

"Euh... Votre camarade est là aussi ?" fit-elle.

Elle avait réalisé la formulation de sa phrase et s'était rendu compte de ce que ça impliquait.

"Hélas, il n'est plus parmis nous depuis quelques années, maintenant." réfuta le musicien. "Vous ne connaissez pas les dials ?"  
-Les... Dials..?"

La tête qu'elle afficha devait refléter sa perplexité, l'homme appuya au sommet du coquillage et la musique revint envahir l'endroit. La pirate ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
C'était de là que ça venait ?!  
Pourquoi un coquillage faisait de la musique ?!

"C'est ce qu'on appelle un Tone Dial." expliqua le musicien en coupant à nouveau la mélodie. "Mon camarade et son frère étaient originaires d'une île céleste, au beau milieu des nuages et en apportait beaucoup. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que nous nous sommes enregistré en jouant nos créations."

L'homme semblait perdu dans sa nostalgie.  
Quant à Tami... Elle avait vite laissé sa stupéfaction de côté pour s'intéresser à l'occasion que ces coquillages représentaient.

"Donc si je vous achète un de ces Tone Dial, je pourrais écouter de la musique n'importe quand ?" demanda-t-elle, le regard brillant.  
-En effet."  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me proposer ?"

L'homme afficha enfin un léger sourire et posa le coquillage sur le comptoir avant de tirer une clé de sa poche, pour faire coulisser le dessus du meuble, révélant un conteneur rempli de dials.

"Bienvenue chez **Fiechter et Kavao***." déclara-t-il. "Nous n'étions pas les seuls à user de dials, beaucoup d'artistes aujourd'hui connu les utilisent, le choix est vôtre."

.

.

Quand Tami quitta la boutique, elle avait une petite dizaine de ces fameux dials dans sa sacoche, et elle était toute contente de pouvoir écouter de la musique quand elle sera en mer. Le musicien lui avait même donné un casque particulier qu'elle pouvait connecter aux coquillage pour être la seule à entendre ce qu'elle écoutait.

Il fallait que Law voit ces coquillages, c'était dément !

Bon, il était pas vraiment mélomane, mais même lui appréciait parfois un peu de jazz. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'assister à des concerts de loin.  
Elle avait même passé un accord avec Kavao-san qui lui enverrait de nouveaux dials de temps en temps en échange de quelques berrys, un système de vente à distance.

Elle pourrait garder les dials qu'elle aimait, en payant leur valeur, et renvoyer ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas.  
Bon, sa petite folie d'aujourd'hui lui avait coûté pas mal, mais l'enthousiasme avait été de la partie.

Dooonc...

Elle souffla un ordre à Musha qui alla renverser un passant et se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

"Je suis désolée monsieur, elle est assez énervée en ce moment..." s'excusa-t-elle en lui volant discrètement sa bourse qui finit dans sa manche.

.

.

Les poches à nouveau remplies, Tami alla faire le ravitaillement du navire, achetant des vivres et des matières premières qui commençaient à manquer après des jours de voyage.

Elle avançait dans sa quête d'informations sur le White Devil, mais c'était encore ténu. Elle aurait sans doute à revoir les documents de la Marine. S'il avait été soldat, son vrai nom était peut-être mentionné quelque part, elle n'avait plus qu'à fouiller...

La jeune femme ramena ses achats au Keeper et les rangea joyeusement au rythme d'un shanty diffusé par l'un des dials qu'elle avait pris.

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._  
 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._  
 _Katcha._

"Moshi moshi ?"  
« John en approche, bouche tes oreilles. »

Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre qu'elle obéit, et malgré ça elle put entendre la voix tonitruante du capitaine dans le denden, alors que Musha poussait une plainte.

« TAMIIII ! BON ANNIVERSAIIIIIRE ! »

Une fois l'accouphène parti, elle consentit à retirer ses mains de ses oreilles pour répondre.

"Merci..."  
« Alors t'as quel âge ? »

Air blasé pour la pirate. Il était sérieux ? Si il faisait le con à ce point pour son anniversaire, il devait au moins connaître son âge cet abrutit !

"J'ai 19 ans aujourd'hui."  
« Je te l'avais dit, tu vois ? » entendit-elle Brocoll rétorquer.  
« Mais t'es un enfoiré aussi ! Je sais jamais quand il faut te croire ! » protesta le capitaine.  
« Et en quoi j'aurais trouvé de l'intérêt à mentir sur son âge ? »

« ... »  
« Voilà pourquoi, même si t'es pas un mauvais capitaine, tu restes un bouffon. »

* * *

 **Voilà~~**

 ***Law dit tout simplement "Joyeux anniversaire Sablier" ^^**

 ***Si le premier nom est une référence aux frangins qui ont fait la musique, celui de Kavao est un hommage à un personnage de Shadowgear2 que je ne pouvais pas intégrer à cause de ses caractéristiques beaucoup trop cheaté, alors j'ai fait une petite surprise à mon pote :3**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre les gens!**


	51. Bibiche

**Heya Minna!**

 **Nouveau chapitre! En meilleure forme que la dernière fois! Même si j'ai mal au dos T.T**

 **Je songe à aller voir la reine des démons...**

 **Zialema : Voui, c'est aussi une mélomane :3 Et oui, Law a ses priorités, c'est sûr, et Bepo va s'en remettre. J'avoue, je devrais peut-être verser l'argent du copyright de cette technique à Marco et Thatch ^^**

 **Barukku Iris : T'en fais pas, c'était pas des indices très évidents, surtout pour les non-connaisseurs ^^ Bepo va bien, il est juste un peu malade le temps que le venin soit complètement parti. Je pense que Law serait d'accord pour t'accompagner \o/**  
 **Pour le coup je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à écrire sur John :/ Je me force à chaque fois parce que le perso m'inspire pas vraiment donc...**

 **Rouge-365 : Ah ben, avec l'excitation il fait pas gaffe, plaque de glace et plouf!**

 **Shadowgear2 : Et oui ^^ Même s'il sera rien de plus dans cet histoire, j'aimais bien Kavao.**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Et pourquoi tu cherches des mercenaires, oujo-chan ?"

Tami afficha un air neutre quand l'homme l'interpella depuis sa table avec méfiance. Elle s'avança au milieu des clients devenus plus ou moins silencieux, ignorant les regards curieux ou suspicieux qu'elle recevait.

"J'ai des questions sur une de vos légendes." répondit-elle franchement. "Le White Devil."  
-Et pourquoi tu cherches des infos sur ce type ? Il a disparu depuis 3 ans, beaucoup disent qu'il est mort."

La pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il cherchait à ce qu'elle trahisse le statut actuel de son prof de Haki. Mis à part la première de ses cibles, elle n'en avait parlé à personne et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on lui ferait cracher le morceau.  
Elle afficha un sourire provocateur en prenant place à la table.

"Je voudrais pouvoir raconter à mon petit frère malade l'histoire de son héros." défia-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Le mercenaire plissa les yeux, puis finit par afficher un rictus amusé à son tour.

"T'as du cran, gamine." renifla-t-il. "Mais ce coup est vieux comme le monde, plus personne ne tombe dans le panneau."  
-Vous seriez surpris." souffla-t-elle avec un sourire blasé.  
-Tu devrais savoir que des infos, ça se paye."  
-Aucun problème, si vous n'allez pas trop loin."

Elle le défia du regard suite à son avertissement dont elle était certaine qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu. On lui avait déjà fait le coup, elle ne paierait pas en nature.  
L'homme la dévisagea, sans quitter son rictus, mais il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose par la jeune femme.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment si vous connaissez ce nom, mais ce type devrait pouvoir vous aider là-dessus."  
-J'écoute."

Le mercenaire sortit un bout de papier pour griffonner dessus. Le nom d'une île pas très éloignée de là où ils se trouvaient.

"Je te conseille d'y arriver avant la fin des événements. Celui qui peut te parler du White Devil s'appelle Bob Lennon, il est dans le Paradis pour un concert de métal, mais il repartira dès que ce sera terminé."

La jeune femme avait sorti son carnet de note pour y écrire les indications de l'homme, affichant un air concentré.

"Je te préviens, ce type est un peu barge, dangereux, et son prix sera sûrement bien plus élevé que le mien. Mais tu peux être sûre qu'il saura répondre à tes questions." insista-t-il. "Je le connais de loin, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envie de m'y frotter. Il sera sur scène."  
-So ka. Wakatta, arigatou." répondit Tami en rangeant ses affaires.

Elle appuya sa tête sur son coude, regardant le mercenaire d'un air égal. Puis elle sortit une bourse pleine de berrys, argent sonnant et trébuchant, qu'elle lui lança et qu'il rattrapa facilement.

"Est-ce que c'est assez?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il ouvrit la bourse pour tester les pièces et jauger le montant, puis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

* * *

 _-14 février 1519-_

"K'sou... Fait froid dans le coin..." frissonna la pirate.

Son pull ne suffirait pas, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'arrêter le Keeper en plein milieu de l'océan, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer une nouvelle pneumonie...  
Elle était déjà en retard sur ce qu'elle avait prévu parce qu'elle s'était ramassé tempête sur tempête ces derniers jours. Davy Jones ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir qu'elle rejoigne ce fameux Bob...

Un éternuement la fit se décider à quitter la barre quelques instants pour aller chercher son manteau.  
Bien évidemment, dès que la porte de la cabine fut ouverte, une certaine canaille en profita pour se glisser sur le pont.

"Musha!" réprimanda Tami.

Mais elle finit par abandonner, ouvrant le loquet de la trappe pour que la louve puisse rentrer sans son aide en cas de problème.  
Après tout l'animal avait le pied marin, ou plutôt la patte marine, dans ce cas précis, et un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Un peu plus couverte, elle put reprendre tranquillement la navigation, vérifiant pas pure paranoïa qu'elle était toujours dans la bonne direction.

Elle ne devait pas foirer son coup, sinon elle allait rater l'occasion de rencontrer ce type. Même si la mer ne le voulait pas, elle irait quand même.  
La louve se colla à ses jambes, apportant un peu de chaleur et de réconfort à la jeune femme qui se décrispa légèrement.

"Merci ma belle..." soupira-t-elle.

.

.

Voilà, après encore quelques heures de navigation alors que la nuit tombait, elle arriva enfin à cette île qu'elle avait cru ne jamais atteindre. Cependant, avec tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se reposer, le concert était le soir même. Elle n'avait pas de billets pour qu'on la laisse voir le groupe qui devait se produire, mais ce ne serait pas un problème de se faufiler par un autre chemin dans la foule.

Le mercenaire lui avait dit qu'elle le reconnaîtrait facilement parce qu'il avait tendance à se faire remarquer. D'autant plus qu'il était un peu la vedette du spectacle.  
Oh, elle le laisserait faire son show, mais elle s'arrangerait pour le prendre à part dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, d'où le fait qu'elle tenait à ne pas le quitter des yeux dès qu'elle l'aurait en vue.

L'entrée de la zone où aurait lieu le concert était délimitée par des gardes du coin, usant de barrière métallique pour empêcher les gens de passer, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de se glisser à l'intérieur par d'autres moyens.  
On regardait rarement par le ciel, après tout, or, l'agencement de la zone permettait de rentrer incognito en passant par un bâtiment particulier, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir...

Alors elle enfila une tenue adaptée à un peu d'escalade et de parkour, pour se diriger vers les maisons les plus proches. Pour le coup, Musha irait l'attendre près des barrière, là où il n'y avait personne ou presque. Pas vraiment possible de l'emmener avec, elle n'avait pas de sac assez grand pour la porter sur son dos, sans compter qu'elle risquerait de se faire blesser entre les chocs et les secousses. La jeune femme ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

Tami commença à s'étirer, les bras, les jambes, même la nuque et le dos, puis se mit à escalader la façade d'une habitation, montant rapidement sur le toit et observa les environs pour voir par où elle devait passer. Elle se mit à courir pour sauter de toits en toits, grimpant pour les endroits un peu plus hauts, profitant de chaque aspérités pour continuer sa route.

Il lui fallut un quart d'heure environ pour rejoindre le bâtiment qui se trouvait le plus proche des barrières, lui permettant de sauter par-dessus sans se faire remarquer.  
Elle jaugea encore une fois la distance, faisant attention pour ne pas glisser et se casser le cou. Puis elle regarda par où elle pouvait atterrir et remarqua les quelques tentes à l'air solides, mais ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée de sauter dessus.

Sinon il y avait toujours l'option de dé-escalader la façade pour sauter de moins haut tout en passant par-dessus la barrière. Elle finit par opter pour cette solution. Il lui suffirait ensuite de jouer au fantôme pour sortir de la zone réservée aux artistes.

Avec le Kenbushoku, elle sentait Musha un peu plus loin, donc elle ne se faisait pas de soucis à son sujet, continuant néanmoins de la surveiller.

Plus qu'à attendre le début du concert.

.

.

Tami devait bien se l'avouer, s'il y avait une chose de certaine, c'était que le "Pyro-barbare" s'éclatait sur scène. Et comme l'avait dit le mercenaire, on ne pouvait effectivement pas faire autrement que de le remarquer, avec son manteau rouge, ses conquillages crachant du feu qu'elle soupçonnait être une autre sorte de dial qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait à s'informer de ce côté-là également.  
La musique était sympa aussi, un style qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment mais qui bougeait bien.

Il y avait les effets pyrotechniques, la musique, le fameux Bob qui se défoulait en bougeant dans tous les sens, profitant des pauses dans ses chansons pour hurler des trucs du genre "METAAAAL!", acclamé par la foule de spectateurs. L'ambiance était assurée, les gens semblaient également le voir et le traiter en divinité.

Honnêtement, à le voir s'éclater, elle le voyait tout à fait sympathique, même si elle n'oublierait pas de se méfier de sa hache et surtout de ses flammes quand elle lui parlerait.  
En bref, elle assistait à un spectacle très cool et énergique, lui faisant presque oublier le froid avec l'atmosphère surchauffée de la foule en délire.

Le Lennon poussa un dernier cri de guerrier pour annoncer la dernière chanson qui cloturait le concert.

"SON OF A WOOOOLF!" hurla-t-il, se faisant acclamer par la foule.

La musique se lança et la jeune femme sourit en écoutant les paroles. Assez ironique vu qu'elle avait Musha avec elle.

 _Son of a wolf_  
 _When the fight is calling_  
 _Son of a wolf_  
 _And the night has come_  
 _Son of a wolf_  
 _Can you hear me calling_  
 _Haleluja_  
 _Son of a wolf_  
 _Can you see him dying_  
 _Son of a wolf_  
 _When the night is dark_  
 _Son of a wolf_  
 _Can you hear them calling_  
 _Haleluja_

Et ce fut la fin, le mercenaire remercia le public en sortant des blagues mégalomanes qui firent renifler Tami d'un air amusé. Ce type débordait d'une énergie positive, à la manière d'un John surexcité, mais sans être trop lourd ou trop chiant.  
En soit, c'était déjà une raison de le trouver cool.

Alors elle s'en retourna près des tentes réservées aux artistes, attendant patiemment que la star quitte la scène pour la prendre à part.  
Le groupe passa devant elle sans la voir, et le dernier à descendre fut bien évidemment le Lennon qu'elle interpela à distance.

"Pyro-barbare!"

L'homme se tourna vers elle et elle fit un mouvement de tête vers un endroit un peu plus éloigné.  
Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules et la rejoignit.

"Je peux t'aider?" demanda-t-il.  
-Il paraît que oui." répondit-elle. "Quelqu'un m'a conseillé de venir vous voir."  
-Je peux savoir qui?"  
-Un mercenaire."

Il eut un visage un peu plus fermé. Si quelqu'un demandait après le Bob combattant...

"Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" demanda-t-il. "Nan parce que je peux rien faire si on m'explique pas, bibiche."

Elle leva un sourcil devant le surnom.  
Puis reprit son sérieux et sortit son carnet de notes et sa plume.

"Il me faut des infos sur le White Devil." déclara-t-elle d'emblée.  
-Oooh... Ce type-là... Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?"  
-Hmm... C'est un pari entre une certaine personne et moi." réfléchit-elle.

Lennon afficha ensuite un sourire amusé indiqua qu'il avait une idée sur qui était la fameuse personne.

"Et pourquoi cette personne te demandes ces infos-là?" s'enquit-il, curieux et un peu plus détendu.  
-Je l'ai dit : c'est un pari." sourit-elle en coin. "Je peux pas en dire plus, mais j'ai besoin d'infos pour pouvoir constituer le dossier le plus complet possible sur cette personne."

Il hocha lentement la tête avec un "hmm-hmm.".  
En approchant des barrières métalliques, la jeune femme aperçut Musha qui jouait joyeusement avec... Un gros tigre à dents de sabre.

"Mon poupet! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, loup dissident?!" s'exclama le mercenaire, prenant progressivement une petite voix mignonne malgré son gabarit.

Il n'avait pas un corps d'athlète à première vue, mais Tami était bien placée pour savoir que les apparences étaient trompeuses.  
Les bêtes les rejoignirent et le Lennon s'agenouilla pour gagatiser sur son "poupet" comme il le qualifiait affecteusement. Puis Musha fit ses yeux doux en laissant échapper une plainte.

"T'es peut-être un clebs mais..." fit le Lennon. "Ibibibiii! T'es trop choupi!"

Pour le coup, la pirate ne savait plus où se mettre... Mais au moins la louve était contente d'avoir de l'attention de la part du pyro-barbare.  
Qu'elle ne se soit pas mise à lui grogner dessus était une preuve qu'il ne serait pas un danger dans l'immédiat, d'ailleurs.  
Et puis la scène était trop mignonne malgré sa bizarrerie pour qu'elle empêche un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage.

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Musha!" réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. "On ne soudoie pas le monsieur!"

Bob sembla se rendre compte qu'il venait de perdre sa crédibilité et se redressa rapidement en toussant pour se donner contenance.

"Pardon." fit-il.  
-De quoi vous parlez?" répondit innocemment la pirate, ouvrant de grands yeux curieux.

Le mercenaire eut un rire.

"Pour la peine, tu les auras tes infos, je suis sous un bon jour!"

Décidément il était bien plus sympathique que le White Devil... Elle était sûre qu'il aurait été un peu moins bourrin pour l'entraîner au Haki, mais dans un sens, ça n'aurait pas été aussi rapide...  
Mais au moins elle se trouvait devant le bon côté du mercenaire à la réputation "barge". Et puis il avait un certain charisme, un leader né!

"Commençons par le début alors." sourit-elle.  
-Attends deux secondes, bibiche. Tu veux pas me suivre d'abord? C'est quand même plus sympa autour d'un verre ce genre de choses!" rit le Lennon.

Encore une fois le surnom lui fit lever un sourcil, puis elle haussa les épaules et consentit à accompagner le pyro-barbare.

.

.

"Je crois que tu vas le gagner ton pari... Je me trompe?"

Le sourire diabolique de Tami voulait tout dire. Bob n'était pas en reste de ce côté-là, imaginant très bien ce que pourrait donner la scène d'une gamine crachant toutes les infos à son ancien collègue.  
Tout ce qu'il savait de mémoire à son sujet, elle le savait aussi, désormais.

La pirate trouvait que le mercenaire était d'une très bonne compagnie, c'était assez drôle de discuter entre deux verres.  
Bon, évidemment elle ne prendrait pas le risque de se taper une cuite.

"Voilà, les infos, c'est fait, maintenant tu me parles un peu de toi?" fit-il avec un air faussement séducteur.  
-Que dire?" répondit Tami. "Je suis une informatrice et je voyage avec Musha pour seule compagnie la plupart du temps."  
-Franchement je suis pas fan des chiens et tout ça, mais elle est adorable, ta louve."  
-C'est surtout une canaille qui sait comment avoir ce qu'elle veut. Le tigre à dents de sabre a l'air câlin aussi." sourit-elle.  
-Mon poupet à dents de sapin?"  
-De sapin?"

Au cours de la conversation elle avait suivi qu'il avait son vocabulaire bien à lui, mais ça restait tout de même... Atypique?

"Une fois, quand il était encore jeune, il a coincé ses dents dans un tronc de sapin, alors c'est resté." rit-il.

Tami rit un peu avec lui. Ce type était délirant, il avait de ces idées...

"Bon, je pense pas trop traîner, j'ai de la route à faire et les autres vont se demander où je suis passé." fit-il un peu plus sérieux.  
-Une dernière chose?" demanda Tami en faisant les yeux doux.

Il renifla d'un air amusé et reprit son faux air séducteur.

"Mademoiselle, y'a-t-il encore une chose que je puisse faire?" proposa-t-il.  
-Est-ce que vous vendez des dials?"

* * *

 **La chanson utilisée est "Son of a wolf" (duh!) de Powerwolf (merci Ben!)**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~~**


	52. Nouveau terrain de jeu

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que l'apparition du Lennon en avait hypé plus d'un :3**

 **Zialema : Pour ça que Tami trolle le vieux avec ça, elle montre qu'elle ne le craint pas en se moquant ouvertement de lui sans être non plus le top de l'irrespect et en faisant passer le message qu'il n'aura pas la vraie raison de ses recherches. Et oui, Musha est dangereusement adorable *^***

 **Shadowgear2 : Ah non hein! Elle les a quitté y'a pas longtemps, on va attendre un peu avant de les revoir! _**

 **Barukku Iris : J'ai voulu retranscrire au mieux le personnage ^^**

 **Adminae : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente si ça t'a plu ^^ Musha est trop mignonne, même moi il m'arrive de fonfre quand j'écris sur elle ^^ Pour le Powerwolf, va plutôt remercier SnipeBen, c'est lui qui me l'a conseillé ;)**

 **Au passage, hier soir j'étais sur un live du Lennon quand il a littéralement chié à la gueule de tous les fans de One Piece T^T**  
 **Mais c'est pas grave, j'aime quand même ce type et pour le faire chier, je le ferai peut-être réapparaître à l'avenir *a des cornes et une queue de diablotin qui poussent***

 **S'il veut troller, on va troller *musique métaaaal***

 **Hum hum. Bref, je vais arrêter mes conneries.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-25 février 1519-_

Calm Belt.  
Ces deux bandes qui séparaient la Grand Line des autres océans, zones sans le moindre souffle de vent et connues pour être des nids de kai-o.

N'importe qui prétendant vouloir s'y promener serait prit pour un fou. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Tami était folle et n'était pas n'importe qui.  
De même que le Keeper avait la particularité de pouvoir se passer de vent pour avancer, grâce à son moteur, merci Littlejon.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire féroce au moment d'entrer dans ce territoire si dangereux. Elle saurait en sortir, contrairement à ce qu'on disait, elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'ils le pensaient.  
Après tout elle avait déjà frôlé la mort tellement de fois qu'elle valserait presque avec à chaque rencontre.

Bon, il fallait juste que Law ne le sache pas, sinon elle pourrait vraiment se faire tuer. Ou être découpée en morceau et cachée dans un placard par le Shi no Gekai surprotecteur et paranoïaque. Elle était presque sûre qu'il en était capable.

Musha était sage à l'intérieur, elle avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir à cause des risques bien plus grands sur cette partie de l'océan que d'ordinaire. Si la louve venait à tomber à l'eau, elle serait certainement condamnée.  
La Haki activé par précaution, la pirate entra sur le territoire des monstres marins.

.

.

De retour à l'intérieur de l'embarcation, Tami contrôlait la barre du moteur, qui ne nécessitait pas d'être dehors. Elle devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Le charpentier avait construit le Keeper de manière à ce qu'elle voit dans quoi elle allait.

Bon, elle se méfiait quand même, ses recherches sur les différents Shichibukai l'avaient menée à entendre parler de la Kaizoku Jotei, l'impératrice Boa Hancock. Très franchement, si cette femme était magnifique, elle doutait qu'elle soit aussi agréable que son apparence…  
Surtout en sachant que si elle venait faire la belle devant elle, la jeune femme n'était pas certaine de pouvoir garder sa répartie à l'écart.

Les gens outrageusement vantards sur leurs bons côtés, c'était pas trop son truc, un peu comme les narcissiques. En l'occurrence, la beauté de la seule femme du Shichibukai lui sonnait un peu plus comme un défaut, parce que d'une, sur un océan tel que la Grand Line, c'était le genre de chose qui attirait les pervers en tout genre et de deux, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de compter le nombre hallucinant de femmes qui pourraient être jalouses.

Oh, ce n'était pas son cas, son corps était le sien et elle vivait sans trop de complexes par rapport à ça.

Voire l'impératrice elle-même pouvait être jalouse, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle se plaignait de Gol D. Ann dont on comparait la beauté à la sienne. Et si la Kaizoku Hime avait été plus que sympathique, la Shichibukai ne serait assurément pas la même.  
Bref, Tami espérait simplement ne pas tomber sur Boa Hancock par accident, elle avait calculé un itinéraire censé éviter Amazon Lily et allait s'y tenir.

Elle fit dévier le Keeper, lui évitant de se faire percuter par un kai-o qui passait. Cela coupa court à sa réflexion, lui rappelant qu'elle ferait mieux d'être attentive et que se perdre dans ses pensées n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

.

L'île où elle venait de s'amarrer était assez grande, une base Marine, tout aussi grande et d'architecture particulière, s'y trouvait. Elle allait se faire plaisir.  
Cependant les autorités du coin semblaient au taquet, prêts à bondir à tout moment pour arrêter le moindre contrevenant.  
Un vrai défi, en somme. Les choses promettaient d'être amusantes…

La jeune femme dans sa tenue passe-partout, grimée et en quête du recoin le plus proche de la base pour enfiler la tenue de Lady Red.  
Décidément, entre elle, Brisée et Ael, elle avait pas mal d'alter ego... Une seule personne pour en incarner quatre. Quoique la vraie Brisée ne comptait pas vraiment, puisque techniquement elle n'était pas un rôle...

Enfin un coin tranquille lui tendit les bras, juste à côté d'un incinérateur.  
Une fois changée, son masque enfilé, elle effaça sa voix et escalada les aspérités dans le mur qui coupait la base du reste de l'île.

Elle sauta à terre, puis s'avança tranquillement, longeant les murs pour ne pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Le Haki la rendait peut-être inintéressante au regard des autres, mais dans cette partie plus dangereuse de la Grand Line, il était tout à fait possible que les gens l'utilisent aussi.

La prudence était donc de mise, mais elle avait envie de s'amuser. Alors en profitait pour s'entraîner en relâchant de temps en temps son contrôle sur sa voix pour attirer des soldats, et se faisait disparaître avant qu'ils n'arrivent à son niveau. Là, elle se chargeait de leur cas.

Oui, c'était risqué, mais elle se justifiait par le fait qu'elle était cliniquement prouvée folle, de toute façon.  
Et puis elle devait s'entraîner, si elle voulait encore s'améliorer. Le White Devil lui ferait la peau si elle venait à paresser de ce côté-là... Brr... Autant ne pas y penser, rien que le souvenir de ses coups seraient capables de lui filer des bleus.  
Autant elle ne le détestait pas, autant elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de le revoir.

Mais il avait rempli sa part du marché et l'honneur de la jeune femme exigeait qu'elle remplisse la sienne. Et puis cette chasse au Marine dans la Calm Belt lui permettrait de récupérer un peu plus d'infos, autant sur les cibles du mercenaire, que sur lui-même.  
Si Lennon avait pu lui refiler son nom, elle avait tout de même un dernier détail à régler : cette chose qui était à la fois similaire et différente de Brisée.

Elle avait remarqué sur la carte une île dont les habitants avaient des habitudes et une hygiène de vie... Occulte. L'endroit était réputé pour les médiums qui y vivaient. Ce serait sa prochaine destination, surement, une fois qu'elle aurait eu ce qu'il fallait sur sa cible immédiate.

Au fil des soldats qu'elle espionnait, volait, et même massacrait quand c'était nécessaire, il semblait qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose de louche qui ne lui plaisait pas, des liens avec le monde souterrain ou la pègre, don Joker, alias Doffy, était l'un des seigneurs.

Du coup, ce n'était pas tant pour la vie de ces enfoirés qu'elle voulait gagner son pari, mais plus une question de fierté, de prouver qu'elle n'était pas aussi inférieure à lui qu'il le croyait.  
Elle admettait la défaite sans problème quand elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait que perdre, mais là il avait craché sur tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni depuis ses 12 ans pour être capable d'aider Law. Et elle se savait capable d'être efficace, alors elle lui prouverait qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet.

Lady Red ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur l'infirmerie de l'endroit. Oh, demi-tour, elle ne s'en prenait pas aux blessés. Enfin, pas quand ils ne le méritaient pas.  
Prochaine porte : bureau des infirmiers.

Ça, par contre, ça pouvait se faire. Les dossiers médicaux pouvaient se révéler être une mine d'informations sur certaines personnes. Savoir quand il y avait des maladies particulières, des traitements spécifiques et réguliers voire journaliers.  
En l'occurrence, sa cible avait du mal à dormir depuis quelques temps et prenait de puissants somnifères...

Soit la personne ayant reçu le message de Lady Red et du White Devil avait fait passer le mot à ses camarades, soit il avait des ennuis du côté de ses activités illicites. Pas son problème, de toute façon ce type était sûrement aussi pourri que les autres.  
Une fois ce qu'elle voulait en poche, elle passa de pièce en pièce, cherchant les bureaux, les dortoirs, les chambres des plus hauts gradés. Elle fouillait, copiait les documents intéressants, remettaient tout à sa place.  
Et en fouillant sous un matelas...

"...Beurk."

Elle secoua le magazine pour vérifier qu'aucun papier n'y était glissé, le remit là où elle l'avait trouvé, puis s'arrangea pour l'effacer de sa mémoire en se concentrant sur autre chose.

.

.

...Intéressant.  
Ce type faisait chanter des dizaines d'officiers pour se couvrir. Il devait aimer vivre dangereusement. De son avis, Tami pensait qu'il se ferait descendre tôt ou tard par l'un d'entre eux, si la pègre ne s'en chargeait pas avant.

Elle copia les documents, rangea soigneusement ses trouvailles et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour fouiller un peu plus.  
Le Haki se trouva être une bénédiction quand le gus chez qui elle était entra dans la pièce sans la voir. Donc elle alla se poser dans un coin, observant son hôte involontaire.

Il s'installa à son bureau, sortit les papiers qu'elle venait de ranger et barra l'un des noms de ses victimes. Ooooh? Il venait de s'en débarrasser?  
C'est sûr que ça ressemblait plus au comportement d'un mec qui conclut des affaires avec les criminels les plus dangereux du coin. Encore une fois pas son problème, elle laisserait le White Devil s'occuper de son cas.

Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à être silencieuse avec les voleurs de North Blue, ça lui permettait de reprendre son exploration de la bibliothèque sans se faire remarquer. Elle y passa un bon quart d'heure, puis remit le dernier livre à sa place.  
Elle était dans cette base depuis quelques heures, et elle avait enfin terminé.

Jaugeant la fenêtre derrière le bureau, un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage. Elle alla ouvrir le battant, sortit la rose de sa sacoche, puis se posa juste derrière l'homme et la laissa tomber sur le meuble en cessant d'effacer sa voix.  
Le Marine sursauta, se retourna en une fraction de secondes pour la voir s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"L-Lady Red!" fit-il avec un air halluciné.

Celle-ci mit son index devant ses lèvres closes pour lui demander le silence et se laissa basculer en arrière, tombant dans le vide.

.

.

Elle rejoignit sa cachette et étouffa un rire en entendant les soldats paniquer à cause de son intrusion. Les faire tourner en bourrique, c'était trop tentant et tellement drôle!  
Franchement, elle ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Gol et Portgas en faisaient autant!

Jugulant toujours son rire, elle retira sa tenue un peu trop voyante pour retourner au passe-partout et s'en aller tranquillement, gardant un sourire aux lèvres. L'endroit était immense, bien normal que ça lui ait prit pas mal de temps, mais maintenant qu'elle en avait fini, elle pouvait se promener un peu.

Musha profitait du parc du coin, elle allait l'y rejoindre.  
Cependant elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que...

"Okami-chan a un anneau, regardez!"  
-Il m'a léché la joue!"  
-Venez, on va lui trouver un bâton pour jouer!"

Sa louve était cernée par des enfants qui la papouillaient et cherchaient à avoir son attention. Et elle ne semblait pas trop dérangée par tout ça, profitant des gratouilles et rendant parfois un peu d'affection aux bambins.  
La pirate eut un rire et les rejoignit en arborant un sourire attendri.

"Je vois qu'on profite bien par ici, canaille!" fit-elle, attirant l'attention des gosses. "Vous vous amusez bien?"

Les enfants s'écartèrent de la louve qui se releva paresseusement pour aller se frotter aux jambes de sa maman qui s'agenouilla pour lui masser les oreilles.

"Mais oui, on le sait que t'es mignonne." fit-elle quand la canaille enfonça sa tête contre elle pour lui faire un câlin.  
-C'est une fille, onee-chan?" demanda un gamin.  
-Hai!" répondit-elle. "Elle s'appelle Musha!"

Les gosses se remirent à sourire et s'approchèrent.

"On peut la caresser?" demanda encore le même enfant.  
-Maa... Je crois que ça la dérange pas!" rit la pirate.

Et la louve de se faire ensevelir sous les caresses des enfants tout contents. La jeune femme surveillait, gardant un sourire aux lèvres.  
Ce qu'elle aimait l'insouciance et l'innocence des gosses... Cora-san aussi ne cessait pas de dire qu'ils les trouvait adorables, Law et elle. Elle ne comprenait pas bien en quoi elle était adorable à l'époque, mais elle s'imaginait qu'il devait penser ça de tous les enfants, comme elle.

"J'ai trouvé un bâton!" s'exclama une petite fille. "Venez, on va le lancer!"

Acclamation de la part des gosses qui laissèrent un peu d'espace à la louve qui partit joyeusement en chasse du fameux bâton pour leur ramener, fière comme un paon.  
Tami rit encore en constatant que sa canaille avait réussi à se mettre tout le monde dans la poche. Même Law, s'il n'était pas aussi gaga que les autres devant la bête, avait été charmé et s'était attaché à elle.

Musha était tellement adorable que c'en était presque une arme dangereuse. Il n'y avait sûrement qu'elle qui puisse résister à ses yeux doux... Sauf peut-être ceux qui n'aimaient pas la louve.  
Brocoll et Paffer, en l'occurrence.

L'anneau semblait aussi rassurer les gens sur si elle pouvait être dangereuse ou non. Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Brisée pour massacrer le prochain qui tenterait de tuer la bête.

L'après-midi entier se passa finalement dans le parc avec les enfants se défoulant en compagnie de la jeune femme et de Musha. Qui fut d'ailleurs dans un état lamentable le soir venu, avec toute la terre ayant tâché sa fourrure.  
Ce qui voulait dire que le programme de la soirée serait de donner le bain à la bête.

.

.

 _Naitteru ka waratteru ka_

 _Sore sura kimira ni wa wakaranai_  
 _Kono kodoku, dakishimete_  
 _Karashisa de karada wa makuro sa_

Chantant avec le dial, la jeune femme finit de remplir le baquet d'eau chaude et disposa la brosse et le shampoing à côté avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain du Keeper.

"Musha!" appela-t-elle.

La bête releva la tête, couchée dans son panier qu'il faudrait qu'elle change pour un plus grand, d'ailleurs, puis se releva lentement et s'approcha, tête basse, comme si elle avait peur de se faire gronder. C'était toujours comme ça quand elle devait lui donner le bain.

Puis au moment où la bête vit la bassine pleine, elle fonça pour sauter dedans, faisant déborder le baquet, mettant de l'eau partout.

"Mattaku... Pourquoi tu fais jamais ça calmement?" soupira la pirate.

Elle vint s'agenouiller devant la louve qui se roulait dans l'eau, attrapant le shampoing pour en mettre une bonne dose sur les poils longs de la fourrure et frotter à la main pour faire mousser, avant de passer à la brosse pour nettoyer un peu plus en profondeur. Musha se laissait faire, même si elle avait tendance à s'agiter par moment, faisant que la pirate devait la rappeler à l'ordre.

"Allez, on va rincer tout ça." souffla-t-elle après avoir fini de décrasser la bête.

Elle alla ouvrir la douche et darder le jet d'eau chaude sur la louve qui agita joyeusement la queue, appréciant visiblement la sensation. Décidément, on ne voyait pas des bêtes comme elle tous les jours...

Tami attrapa une serviette dans l'armoire, n'ayant pas pris la peine de le faire avant en sachant qu'elle aurait été trempée avant d'en avoir besoin. Elle s'agenouilla devant la bête dégoulinante d'eau et lui frotta les poils pour la sécher du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Donc après une quarantaine de minutes, le bain fut terminé et une Musha toute propre et toute contente sortit de la salle de bain.

"Bon... Maintenant j'ai plus qu'à nettoyer tout ça..." soupira la jeune femme en regardant le massacre.

.

.

Après avoir enfin terminé le nettoyage de la salle de bain et pris sa propre douche, Tami sortit avec une brosse en main et s'installa sur sa couchette.

"Musha, viens ma belle!" appela-t-elle.

La bête ayant les poils en bataille avec le séchage à la serviette sauta sur le lit à son tour et alla s'installer sur les jambes de sa maman qui commença à la brosser pour remettre sa fourrure en ordre.

* * *

 **Voilà, petit chapitre tranquille avec un passage consacré à Musha pour vous faire plaisir :3**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~~**


	53. Petite Sarkomand

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à laisser des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, même si j'ai pas beaucoup de soucis de ce côté-là, ça me motive vachement :3**

 **Barukku Iris : Voui, cette scène m'est venue comme ça et je me suis dis "Allez je le fais! *^*"**

 **Shadowgear2 : Merci.**

 **Rouge-365 : Oui je sais :3**

 **Zialema : Eh oui! On y pense pas à cause de ce que font les gens en général, je pense surtout aux D, mais Tami est schyzophrène, donc officiellement "dérangée au niveau psychologique". Lennon s'en repentira! Cool, ça veut dire que je gère bien mes persos ^^ Vive Karasu! \o/**

 **Roussette : Ah là là... On les aime ces bêtes qui font pourtant tellement de conneries ^^**

 **Adminae : En effet, elle est grande, mais absolument adorable et la salle de bain était dans un état lamentable x)**

 **Allez, je vous laisse tranquille!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-5 mars 1519-_

Le _Keeper_ entra dans la baie, l'ambiance était... Assez bizarre, oui.

Ses recherches concernant l'étrange aura du White Devil et l'effet qu'elle avait sur Brisée, l'avaient menée sur une piste. Une rumeur sur une île au peuple étrange qui avait été éradiqué par le Gouvernement Mondial avait piqué sa curiosité et elle avait décider d'y jeter un œil.

L'endroit se nommait Petite Sarkomand.

Et malgré le fait que l'endroit était à moitié constitué de ruines et que la nature avait repris ses droits, il restait encore beaucoup d'indices sur ce qu'il s'était passé ici, et sur la vie de son peuple.

Elle sauta de l'embarcation pour rejoindre le morceau de ville encore debout, prenant garde à où elle posait les pieds sur les planches trouées ou pourries des pontons en bois.

Son exploration allait durer pas mal de temps. Les premiers bâtiments qu'elle put atteindre se trouvèrent être des laboratoires à moitié détruit. Elle examina plusieurs documents, un air concentré sur le visage. Si certains étaient dans un japonais encore à peu près lisible malgré le passage du temps, la plupart d'entre eux étaient rédigés dans un alphabet qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

Elle copia ce qu'elle avait, dans l'optique de faire des recherches là-dessus, plus par curiosité que par une réelle utilité de la chose.

Sortant des laboratoires, elle constata qu'une forêt, elle aussi à moitié détruite par le Buster Call, se tenait non loin et fut tentée d'y faire un tour, constatant que Musha regardait l'endroit sans pour autant y foncer comme d'habitude.

Il semblait que la louve craignait l'endroit…Vraiment étrange...

"Musha, reste là." ordonna-t-elle à la bête en sortant Shidare de son bras par précaution.

Elle pénétra dans les bois et fut assez... Contente, d'avoir mis des chaussures, cette fois. Avec toutes les explosions qui semblaient avoir eu lieu dans le coin, l'endroit était jonché de morceau et d'éclats de bois arrachés aux arbres. Pour le coup elle s'épargnait d'innombrables échardes.

Pendant quelques minutes elle continua à avancer, puis tomba sur quelque chose d'assez surprenant, encore une fois.

D'étranges cercles cabalistiques, au beau milieu de la forêt touffue.

La jeune femme sortit de nouveau son appareil pour photographier la chose, encore une fois pour d'éventuelles recherches. Elle était bien plus qu'intriguée.

Jugeant son exploration des bois terminée, elle décida de retourner auprès de Musha et de repartir au niveau du village pour continuer.

La louve attendait sagement, oreilles baissées, et sembla comme revivre en voyant sa maman sortir de la forêt, lui faisant la fête avec un enthousiasme certain. Comme quoi elle craignait vraiment l'endroit...

La pirate rassura la bête à coups de câlins et de grattouilles, avant de recommencer à arpenter la zone qu'elle avait à peine visitée, pour l'instant. Une sorte de monument semblait s'élever un peu plus loin et en allant voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle fronça les sourcils.

C'était un autel de sacrifice, au centre du village. La pierre noircit par le feu et mystérieusement intact malgré les ruines qui l'entouraient. Des traces un peu plus cuivrées laissaient supposer des sacrifices vivants.

En fouillant un peu dans les alentours, elle trouva assez de vestige pour deviner qu'ici, l'homme avait été au pouvoir et la femme reléguée au rang d'animal. Tout comme son île natale, où elle représentait le démon. C'était bien trop similaire pour qu'elle ne commence pas à se sentir mal à l'aise...

Un journal à moitié brûlée parlait dans un jargon scientifique de manipulation génétique pour s'assurer que les femmes ne développent aucune intelligence ni _magie_ , mais restent toutefois des _armes_ aptes au combat quand elle ne servaient pas à la reproduction.

Dégoûtant. Immonde, même.

Tami rit jaune quand elle apprit que cette île, en plus de continuer leur soi-disant tâche ancestrale de trouver un moyen de détruire des entités étranges... Qui apparemment répondaient aux doux noms de Dieux Extérieurs, Grands Anciens ou Démons… Bref, que malgré tout ça, ce peuple était en guerre contre des femmes, des _sorcières_ sur une île voisine de cette Calm Belt.

Eh bien... Au moins elle savait où se rendre pour trouver des réponses... D'ailleurs est-ce que cette île n'était pas celle où elle devait aller, justement? Drôle de coïncidence... Complètement tordue, aussi, accessoirement.

Pour le coup elle était... Oui, même si le peuple d'ici, y compris des innocents, avaient été massacrés, elle était soulagés qu'ils aient tous disparu. De cette façon ils ne continueraient pas leurs expériences.

Elle commençait à avoir la nausée... L'endroit ne devrait pas empester le sang et la chair brûlée... L'odeur était très ténue, alors elle ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite, mais elle était là. C'était anormal.

Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour repartir, son regard s'arrêta sur un monticule étrangement fleuri plus loin. En s'approchant, elle tomba sur une tombe dont elle ne comprit pas le moindre mot face à l'étrange alphabet qui y était utilisé, là aussi.

Il y avait un bouquet de fleur déposé dessus. Des fleurs toutes sèches qui tombaient en poussière, fanées depuis longtemps, qui reposaient sur ce qui semblait être une photo jaunie par le temps et délavée par les intempéries. La jeune déplaça les fleurs pour mieux voir ce qui était dessus.

Un adolescent à la peau sombre et aux yeux d'un vert saisissant était dessus, assis sur le même monticule de fleur sur lequel était la tombe. Le mot « elfe » des contes de fée lui vint à l'esprit en voyant les oreilles pointues du garçon au teint mat, bien plus foncé que celui de Law. L'autre sujet de la photo était une fillette qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, jusqu'à la coupe militaire de ses cheveux noirs. Elle avait des yeux mauves, peut-être un peu plus clairs que les siens?

Vu la façon dont ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre, ils devaient vraiment être très proches. En retournant la photo, une encre baveuse apparut effaçant presque la totalité du message qui cette fois était écrit en japonais, ne laissant visible qu'un « je t'aime et ne t'oublierais pas grand-frère » à la toute fin.

C'était visiblement une lettre d'adieu de la gamine à son grand-frère.

Il y avait donc une chance qu'une petite fille ait survécu à tout ça?

Tami remit la photo à sa place et se releva. Puis elle joignit les mains pour prier, apporter ses encouragements et sa sympathie à ces deux âmes, qu'elles soient vivantes ou non.

"On y va, Musha." dit-elle à la louve en repartant après s'être inclinée devant la tombe.

Elle allait voir ce qu'il en était sur cette île pleine de sorcières. C'était une piste comme une autre devant le mystère qu'était le White Devil.

.

.

Pour une île en guerre avec l'autre, 4h de voyage, c'était plutôt proche... Même en ayant utilisé le moteur du _Keeper_ , les voiles ne pouvant rien sur une Calm Belt. Les combats devaient avoir été nombreux et sans doute redoutable, si elle en jugeait ces histoires de mutation. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de sa destination, elle sentait la curiosité augmenter, ses découvertes d'un peu plus tôt continuant de la tarauder.

Cherchant à amarrer l'embarcation, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait attiré l'attention. Avant de sortir de la cabine elle enfila donc une gavroche pour masquer ses yeux. Par habitude elle préférait faire la chose rapidement, même si le courant était extrêmement léger dans le coin, donc elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec les lentilles.

Techniquement? Il n'y avait qu'une chance bien plus qu'infime que quelqu'un ayant un lien quelconque avec Doffy passe dans le coin... Enfin, à part elle. Mais on était jamais trop prudent avec le plumeau, sachant qu'avec le temps elle s'était rendu compte que son "réseau" était énorme.

La louve rejoignit la jeune femme sur le pont, calme, l'air tranquille, mais en la connaissant assez, on pouvait remarquer que ses oreilles s'agitaient, montrant qu'elle était à l'affût.

"Calme, Musha, calme..." souffla la pirate.

Elle passa une main dans la fourrure de la bête avant de retourner à son nœud. Le silence qui s'était installé sur le petit port la rendait mal à l'aise... L'ambiance en était assez glauque, surtout avec les tenues sombres des habitants. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous en bure bleu marine, elle aurait pu faire une crise d'angoisse...

La jeune femme s'avança sur le ponton, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître la tension qu'elle ressentait, la louve restant près de ses jambes, sentant sa nervosité.

Puis quelqu'un s'avança au milieu de toute cette foule de curieux.

"Déclinez votre identité." exigea l'homme.

Euh... Avec ou sans mensonge?

...

Ils étaient peut-être trop méfiants pour leur mentir à ce sujet... Mais était-ce réellement un mensonge si ça faisait partie d'elle?

"Ael." finit-elle par lâcher.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Ael?"

-J'espère trouver de quoi souffre mon professeur." répondit-elle sans ciller.

-Tu t'imagines qu'on aide les étrangers gentimment?"

-Iie. Mais s'il faut que je fasse quelque chose en échange, je le ferai." réfuta-t-elle.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles ils se toisèrent, lui la regardant de haut, et elle, le défiant. Puis l'homme sembla vouloir se montrer menaçant et fit un pas, puis un autre pour s'approcher.

La pirate se tendit, prête à se défendre si ça devenait nécessaire, sentant Musha en faire de même de son Haki.

"YAMETE!" cria une voix de fille, apparemment en colère.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, surpris. Une jeune fille, peut-être 15 ou 16 ans, sortit de la foule et se dirigea vers eux avec un air contrarié. Ses grands yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique et ses cheveux roses pâles, qui en paraissaient presque blanc, sa peau était sans doute la plus pâle qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'Obaa-san voulait!" gronda-t-elle.

-Mais c'est une étrangère." grogna la brute.

-Justement! Elle nous disait toujours d'accepter la différence!" s'emporta encore la demoiselle.

-Yu-sama, vous ne semblez pas comprendre la situat-

-Je ne veux pas le savoir! De ce que j'ai pu observer, cette femme n'avait aucune intention malveillante! Vous êtes celui qui l'avez agressée!"

Puis elle tourna le dos au garde, se planta devant lui pour s'incliner devant Tami d'une façon... Assez inhabituelle. Disons que voir les gens pratiquement tellement inclinés qu'ils étaient pratiquement pliés en deux, était effectivement une vision inhabituelle, mais ça semblait être la coutûme sur cette île.

"Veuillez nous excuser, les visiteurs sont si rares que le moindre bateau les rend nerveux." fit-elle.

Et Tami de s'incliner à son tour, de manière un peu plus traditionelle, pas certaine de tenir malgré son bon équilibre si elle tentait la même position. Surtout que ça risquerait d'être pris pour une moquerie par "monsieur facho". Ou xénophobe, ça dépendait.

"Il n'y a pas de mal." réfuta la pirate.

La gamine se releva avec un sourire, puis prit un air sévère pour s'adresser à l'homme.

"La guerre est finie. Et ce depuis plus d'une décennie. Cessez de voir l'ennemi partout."

-...Tch. Sumimasen." finit-il par s'excuser devant la demoiselle.

Puis celle-ci revint à son visage amical et joyeux, se tournant de nouveau vers la pirate.

"Mon nom est Arkadia no Yuki, je suis l'héritière de la Grande Sorcière." se présenta-t-elle.

-Brisée. Exploratrice."

"Brisée-san, vous voulez bien me suivre?" proposa-t-elle.

Tami regarda autour d'elle, les visages toujours aussi fermés de la foule silencieuse, puis acquiesça.

"Je vous suis."

Emboîtant le pas de la gamine, elle vit la foule se séparer devant Yuki, qui semblait effectivement être une figure d'autorité malgré son jeune âge. Elles marchèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure jusqu'à une vieille maison, n'ayant rien de spécial par rapport aux autres. La plus jeune grimpa la dizaine de marches du perron pour ouvrir la porte, invitant en un geste à la suivre à l'intérieur. Tami jeta un œil à Musha, ne sachant pas si c'était valable pour elle également.

"Oh oui, elle peut entre aussi!" sourit la gamine.

La pirate entra donc et se fit conduire jusqu'à un salon... Décoré de tas de symboles cabalistiques. Il y en avait sur les murs, le sol, y compris au plafond. La jeune femme était... Intriguée, par tout ça.

Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'occulte, même si elle avait déjà croisé des fantômes...

La gamine s'installa sur un coussin devant une table basse et invita Tami à en faire de même d'un geste de la main.

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que la sorcière ne regarde vers Musha avec un sourire attendrit.

"Votre familier est juste trop mignon." fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Familier?" s'étonna la pirate.

-Hm! Quand un lien fort se tisse entre un humain et un animal, celui-ci lui devient entièrement dévoué, on les appelle familier à partir de là. Donc il sait qu'il est libre de partir s'il le veut, mais généralement, il reste parce qu'il aime l'humain auquel il est lié." expliqua l'albinos. "Obaa-chan avait une roussette comme ça, impossible de la faire partir!"

Il fallait bien l'avouer... La candeur de la jeune sorcière la rendait absolument adorable. La jeune femme sourit en passant une main dans la fourrure de la louve. Familier, hein?

"J'essai de remplacer au mieux sa maman." dit-elle en regardant la canaille se rouler pour avoir plus de gratouilles.

-J'ai hâte de trouver mon propre familier." sourit Yuki. "Enfin, revenons au sujet qui vous préoccupe."

Elle se leva pour rejoindre une bibliothèque débordant de livres rédigés dans ce même alphabet inconnu qu'elle avait vu sur Petite Sarkomand.

"Pourquoi vous pensez qu'on peut vous aider?" demanda-t-elle. "Vous pensez à une malédiction?"

-Iie... Je doute qu'une malédiction fasse ça..." réfléchit la pirate. "Il change de voix et d'apparence, parfois, ses yeux brillent en rouge et ses cheveux blanchissent, sa voix devient grave."

Yuki se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

"Vous en êtes sûre?!" s'exclama-t-elle.

-Hai. De plus, si vous connaissez le Haki..?"

-Hm, les combattants se le font enseigner. Même si je ne connais pas les principes et ce que ça permet." acquiesça la petite sorcière.

-L'une des formes du Haki permet de ressentir la voix des gens, un peu comme les auras, si ça vous parle."

-So ka... Donc, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec la sienne?"

Tami hocha la tête.

"La voix correspond à la personne, mais... La sienne est... Distordue? Elle laisse une impression étrange, peut-être malsaine, je ne sais pas..."

-... Attendez ici."

* * *

 ***l'image se brouille***

 **Oups! Soucis technique! Je vais demander à Littlejon de réparer ça, mais pour le coup va falloir attendre pour la suite...**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre? :3**


	54. Retour dans le vent

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je sais que j'ai été plutôt longue, mais fatigue oblige, ce chapitre a mis du temps et une fois terminée j'ai carrément oublié de le poster (^w^')**

 **Merci à Cocochoco78 pour le follow/fav! :)**

 **Zialema : Va pas m'accuser! T'étais au courant! D:**

 **Barukku Iris : J'ose parce que je le peux :3 Merci de dire que je suis intelligente *sourire tout mignon et innocent* Tu peux taper le garde si tu veux, mais ça va foutre un sacré bordel, je te préviens!**

 **halowii'n : Tu es joie, en effet ^^**

 **Adminae : Ben a pas besoin d'elle pour s'attirer des ennuis, il le fait très bien tout seul!**

 **Rouge-365 : Suffit de demander, je pourrai te laisser voir quelques chapitres avant la publication... Enfin, quand j'ai quelque chose ^^'**

 **Allez! En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

"C'est... C'est assez énorme..."

-Je sais que ça peut paraître irréel, surtout pour les étrangers, mais je suis formelle." fit gravement Yuki. "Le livre de ma grand-mère est catégorique, tout ce que vous m'avez dit y est compris."

-Je vous crois, c'est juste..."

Tami se massa le nez, sourcils froncés, profondément troublée. Après ses nombreuses crises d'angoisse pendant l'enfance à la pensée que ça soit son cas, voilà qu'elle découvrait que c'était effectivement possible...

Merde... Pour le coup sa propre situation était peut-être pas si mal...

"Vous allez bien?" s'inquiéta la sorcière.

La pirate respira un bon coup pour chasser sa nausée, puis afficha un air un peu plus calme.

"Oui, merci." sourit-elle, restant néanmoins un peu pâle. "J'ai été surprise, mais ça va mieux."

Là elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle ne détestait pas son "prof"... Entre ça et les coups qu'il lui avait, même dans un but pédagogique...

Enfin, ça expliquait pourquoi Brisée était attirée...

Musha vint détourner l'attention de la jeune femme en nichant sa tête contre son ventre et la sorcière ne put s'empêcher un "aaaanw", trouvant la chose absolument adorable.

"Oi, canaille, je vais bien." ricana Tami.

Puis elle décida de détendre l'atmosphère auprès de Yuki, la détournant de cette découverte.

"Vous voyez pourquoi je déprime rarement?" taquina-t-elle.

-Hm! C'est juste trop mignon! Ça donne forcément le sourire!"

L'albinos était très mignonne aussi dans sa façon d'agir. Son regard assez innocent malgré son âge était aussi rafraîchissant que celui des enfants, même si plus mature.

"Quel âge avez-vous, par curiosité?" demanda la pirate.

-Je vais avoir 15 ans, et vous?"

-J'ai eu 19."

-C'est bizarre, je pensais que vous étiez plus jeune..."

-Je sais..." soupira-t-elle.

Petite aura de déprime sur Tami qui s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait cessé de paraître plus vieille, et qui donc passait pour une gamine, là où elle avait l'âge d'aller... Enfin, on ne pouvait pas tout choisir...

Elle reprit rapidement contenance.

"Ne, je peux faire quelque chose?" proposa-t-elle.

La sorcière secoua la tête.

"Je préfère éviter, avec la façon dont les gens traitent les étrangers, ils risqueraient de m'en vouloir." refusa-t-elle.

-... C'est stupide." pointa la pirate. "Vous ne décidez pas de mes actes, ce que je fais n'est dû qu'à moi-même."

-Je sais bien mais... Il ya beaucoup de vétérans parmis nous, j'étais toute petite quand une guerre contre une île voisine s'est terminée. Les gens ont toujours peur."

Tami poussa un soupir, puis s'inclina légèrement avant de se relever.

"S'ils ne peuvent pas voir ce que je vous offre, ils ne pourront rien dire, n'est-ce pas?"

-Euh... Où voulez-vous en venir?" s'étonna la sorcière.

-Un conseil." expliqua la jeune femme. "Je ne suis peut-être pas de ce genre, mais ce livre m'a l'air précieux, si de telles informations sont dedans. Vous m'en avez parlé pour m'expliquer comment vous le saviez, mais sans vous demander une seconde si je n'étais pas une pilleuse, ou prête à tout pour de l'argent. Gardez vos secrets à double-tour, accordez votre confiance à ceux qui prouvent la mériter."

Yuki resta interdite quelques secondes, puis frotta l'arrière de son crâne en détournant ses yeux d'un bleu électrique, embarassée.

"Peut-être bien... J'ai pas l'habitude de voir des gens qui viennent d'ailleurs..."

-Si ce livre n'est pas avec les autres, c'est qu'il doit être caché." continua la pirate sans attendre la fin de la tirade de la gamine. "Gardez vos lèvres scellées à son sujet, sans quoi vous pourriez vous mettre, vous et toute l'île, en danger. Celle de vos ennemis a été détruite par un Buster Call, et je pense que ce sort serait le votre si on venait à apprendre qu'il y en a un ici."

Un autre silence se profila, où l'albinos se mordait les lèvres avec embarras, consciente de son erreur et des conséquences qu'elle aurait pu entraîner.

"Je ferai attention..." dit-elle finalement.

"Yosh, je n'ai plus qu'à repartir. Merci pour tout et bonne chance pour le familier." sourit Tami, compatissante.

-Matte, vous ne voulez pas savoir comment aider votre professeur?" s'étonna la sorcière.

-Iie... Il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai rencontré, je ne pense pas qu'il ait tenté de s'en débarasser." réfuta Tami. "Sayonara, Arkadia no Yuki."

* * *

 _-5_ _avril 1519-_

Elle en avait pratiquement terminé avec la requête du White Devil. Et elle en savait certainement plus sur lui que ce qu'il pourrait attendre de sa part. Le tout était de savoir quoi faire par la suite. Elle savait que Doflamingo avait des liens avec Kaidou, grâce à tout ce qu'elle avait pu récupérer, mais sur le Yonkou en lui-même, elle n'avait presque rien, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait se concentrer là-dessus à l'avenir.

Enfin, pour l'instant elle devait s'occuper de sa dernière cible.

Se reconcentrant sur ce qu'elle faisait, à savoir fouiller la pièce, elle gardait sa _voix_ effacée au cas où on la surprendrait.

Il y avait peu de monde dans le coin, mais une base se trouvait quand même là, c'était quelque chose qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Côté infos, cependant, c'était une mine d'or. La base entière recelait de documents en tout genre, autant sur sa cible, que sur ses hommes les plus fidèles, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas négligeable pour son professeur et commanditaire.

Refermant le tiroir à double-fond qu'elle avait déniché, elle se releva quand la porte s'ouvrit et que l'un des larbins du plus haut-gradé entra, l'air sous tension. Il ne parut pas la voir, donc le Kenbushoku n'était pas dans ses aptitudes.

L'homme visiblement jeune, peut-être un peu plus de la vingtaine, se dirigea vers le même tiroir qu'il fouilla pour en retirer les mêmes documents, les cachants sous sa veste d'uniforme. Ses bras tremblaient au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à refermer le double-fond.

"K'sou..." pesta-t-il. "C'est pas comme ça que je vais le faire tomber..."

Il semblerait que tout ne soit pas perdu, chez les Marines. Lady Red prit pitié de ce pauvre bougre et s'avança pour refermer le double-fond, surprenant le soldat qui crut bien que sa vie s'achèverait à l'instant. Elle mit l'index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

De toute façon, elle en avait terminé.

Jetant la rose sur le bureau, elle quitta tranquillement la pièce sous les yeux du jeune homme en état de choc.

.

.

De retour dans sa tenue passe-partout, lentilles vertes et perruques mises, Tami se promenait sur la petite île plus que suspecte. Sérieusement, il y avait si peu de monde, on se demandait l'utilité d'une base dans le coin, c'était bizarre.

Est-ce qu'elle était suivie depuis tout à l'heure? Elle captait quelques regards par moments. Le Haki lui disait également que souvent les gens qu'elle croisait étaient les mêmes, à croire qu'ils faisaient les cent pas le long de la rue. Dérangeant.

Sachant que tout le monde dans le coin était comme ça, peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de partir... Mais ce comportement l'intriguait tout autant qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise.

Lady Red était déjà intervenue dans la base, Tami ou Ael pouvait se charger du reste.

Alors la jeune femme se trouva un coin désert pour effacer sa voix, avant de ressortir pour observer les habitants... La plupart ayant les yeux tournés vers l'endroit où, pour eux, elle venait littéralement de disparaître.

Glauque, tous ces gens la suivaient vraiment, en fait. Le tout était maintenant de savoir pourquoi. Elle allait en coller quelques uns histoire de voir si elle ne choppait pas une conversation intéressante sur le sujet.

"Alors quoi, elle s'est barrée?"

-Nan, son rafiot est toujours dans le port."

-On a encore une chance de la coincer alors."

Vraiment glauque. On se demandait ce qu'ils comptaient faire...

"J'ai la dalle, elle pouvait pas se tenir tranquille au lieu de se planquer?"

-C'est ta faute, t'as perdu la main vu qu'il y a plus de visiteurs. T'étais peut-être trop suspect."

Ok, reçu.

Cannibales modernes, sous surveillance de la Marine pour une raison quelconque, donc.

Bon, ben elle avait la réponse à sa question, ces types voulaient tout simplement la bouffer. Tout allait bien.

Au moins elle en avait fini avec la Calm Belt.

Elle allait s'arranger pour en sortir le plus rapidement possible, et direction November pour donner au White Devil ce qu'elle lui devait, en plus de leur "pari".

Musha était toujours dans le _Keeper_ , hors de danger pour le moment, donc elle avait juste à y arriver sans se faire avoir.

La pirate se dirigea donc vers le minuscule port en longeant les murs et les coins d'ombre, se méfiant des portes et des fenêtres.

Cette histoire de cannibal lui rappelait un livre d'histoire horrifiques, mine de rien.

Plutôt ironique comme situation, enfin...

"Eh! Elle est là!"

-Oups." laissa échapper la jeune femme, se mettant à courir en direction du port, cessant d'effacer sa voix, puisque c'était inutile.

En passant elle retira l'amarre, puis grimpa sur l'embarcation et se rua dans la cabine pour démarrer le moteur. La louve ne broncha pas, restant étalée dans son panier. Finalement le bateau s'éloigna de ce village de cannibales.

La pirate poussa un énorme soupir.

"Ce type-là avait la rage, je crois." souffla-t-elle. "Pourquoi la Marine surveille ces types au lieu de les buter comme des innocents?!"

Il y avait un sacré problème.

Davy Jones soit loué, elle s'était barrée et allait suivre son plan. Après tout, elle aurait le temps de traiter ses infos pour les quelques semaines à rejoindre November, entre les pauses ravitaillement/sommeil et autres.

Son regard tomba sur Musha qui dépassait de son panier.

Mouais, elle allait faire une liste de ce qu'elle avait besoin. Avec en priorité un panier plus grand.

* * *

 _-15 avril 1519-_

Pour le coup, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait suffisament descendue pour atterrir à Square... C'était nostalgique.

Enfin, peut-être pas dans le bon sens, vu la panique qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle avait été Ael. Quoique ça lui avait permis de voir les bons côtés de Brocoll, aussi étonnant que ça avait été.

Et puisqu'on évoquait Ael... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'oublier d'en parler à Law... Elle y pensait pas sur le moment, parce qu'à chaque fois ou presque il se passait des trucs de fou, mais du coup cette particularité si importante passait toujours à la trappe.

Franchement, elle était pas douée...

Bref, au moins elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver ce dont elle avait besoin, ici.

En plein milieu de ses achats, elle se demandait si elle se ferait jamais au fait que _tout_ était carré ici, y compris les fruits.

Elle espérait au moins trouver un panier confortable, même s'il était carré.

D'ailleurs elle penserait à emmener la bête chez un véto pour un contrôle, voir si elle était en bonne santé.

.

.

"Musha!"

La louve se leva de son panier, faisant la fête à la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer en traînant un énorme coussin rectangulaire.

"Regarde-moi, ça, ce sera pas un chouette panier, ma belle?" sourit la pirate, toute contente de sa trouvaille.

Elle retira d'une main le vieux panier trop petit de la canaille qui pour le coup, poussa une plainte, avant de placer le nouveau panier qui occupait tout l'espace entre la couchette et le mur. Bien assez spacieux pour que la louve puisse s'étaler à son aise.

La bête posa une patte pour tester la chose, puis grimpa lentement dessus, perplexe et tournant la tête vers sa maman.

Tami regarda Musha renifler le coussin, puis relever à nouveau la tête en poussant une plainte.

"Oh! Ok, j'ai compris." fit-elle en allant chercher la chemise dans laquelle elle avait passé la nuit précédente pour l'étaler sur le coussin. "Là, Sa Majesté est contente?"

La vision d'une louve toute mignonne reniflant pour ensuite agiter joyeusement la queue dans tous les sens lui donna sa réponse, lui tirant un léger rire. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le coussin, rejoignant la bête qui enfonça sa tête là où elle pouvait pour lui faire des câlins.

Musha avait tellement changée par rapport au jour où elle l'avait trouvée...

"Canaille, va." sourit la pirate. "Je suis contente que tu sois montée à bord."

Accentuation des câlins pour la louve qui semblait au moins comprendre par la voix plus que par les paroles.

Bon! Programme de la soirée : rester tranquille, profiter des romans qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini et surtout dormir!

C'était bien beau d'être une pirate, mais en voyageant seule elle ne pouvait pas, ou rarement se permettre de dormir au beau milieu de l'océan, or elle venait de faire 5 jours de voyages et la sieste qu'elle avait fait en arrivant dans la matinée était loin d'être suffisante.

Law la tuerait s'il venait à apprendre le peu de temps de sommeil qu'elle s'était accordé sur la Calm Belt.

Mais bon, c'est pas comme s'il serait au courant un jour, elle était pas obligée de tout lui dire là-dessus.

Et puis merde, elle était adulte maintenant, majeure et même vaccinée grâce à Brocoll, donc il aurait rien à dire. Même si cet argument l'empêcherait pas de lui mettre son pied au cul pour ce genre de conneries.

Alors elle mit son dial préféré en marche, Karasu, avant de se lever pour vider ses achats sur la table de la cabine, histoire de tout ranger comme il faut. Peut-être faire un brin de ménage aussi, elle n'y pensait pas souvent, mais si l'endroit n'était pas une porcherie, il n'était pas non plus impeccable...

Le bureau était ensevelit sous les documents qu'elle consultait encore et encore pour son boulot, les romans avaient fini par prendre la poussière sur la bibliothèque, avec son gros ours en peluche qui en était devenu gris.

"... Tu sais quoi, ma belle? Je crois que finalement je vais faire un peu d'exercice..." réfléchit la pirate en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Elle remplit une bassine d'eau et se saisit d'un vieux T-shirt déchiré qu'elle ne pouvait plus mettre en guise de chiffon à poussière. Puis elle commença à astiquer les livres, la bibliothèque, ressortant régulièrement de la cabine pour secouer le chiffon. La musique finit par s'arrêter et elle lança un autre dial avant de se remettre au travail.

L'ours fut secoué à l'extérieur également et elle entreprit de le laver, le laissant reposer dans la salle de bain pour qu'il sèche.

Bibliothèque terminée, elle passa au bureau où le tri des documents dans différentes pochettes et différents tiroirs lui prit bien quelques heures, au vu de la quantité.

Pour le coup, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fini par laisser les choses dans cet état là, elle qui avait été une véritable maniaque à une époque.

...

Après réflexion... Sans doute l'influence de Law, à toujours lui expliquer que "non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'expier ses péchés en nettoyant sans arrêt".

Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle avait passé les premiers jours chez la Family à tourner en rond parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, persuadée qu'elle devait nettoyer l'endroit pour eux. Encore des trucs qu'elle tenait de ses derniers temps chez les sectaires.

C'était quand même drôle de se rendre compte que depuis le début, même entre sa méfiance et la nature solitaire du garçon, ils avaient tout de suite eu une sorte de lien.

Elle jeta un oeil vers la peluche en train de sécher, affichant malgré elle un sourire.

Le jour de ses 11ans, elle faisait peut-être un peu moins de la moitié de sa taille, et elle en avait été choquée. Aujourd'hui, même si elle avait grandie, l'ours lui paraissait toujours très grand, suffisament pour lui servir d'oreiller.

Cet ours, son premier cadeau d'anniversaire, offert par Law qui pourtant n'aimait pas plus que ça ce genre de choses, au final c'était un symbole d'une enfance qu'elle aurait voulu vivre entièrement, et que son grand-frère lui avait permis de rattraper un peu, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Elle le gardait encore dans son lit avant que Musha ne s'incruste et ne manque de se défouler dessus, et Shou avait été étonné quand il l'avait remarqué, au moment où elle l'avait "kidnappé" pour l'entraîner.

Après tout ce temps, abandonné au sommet de la bibliothèque, maintenant que Musha était un peu plus calme et risquait moins de l'abîmer, peut-être qu'elle pourrait le remettre à sa place initiale...

* * *

 **Tami aime les peluches :3**

 **...**

 **Non, j'ai rien de plus pertinent à dire.**

 **Aurez-vous devinez ce qu'est le livre de Yuki? ;)**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~**


	55. C'est pas bientôt fini!

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je profite d'être chez moi pour maladie pour poster!**

 **Je dois avouer que j'étais pas super inspirée pour celui-là, mais ça devrait aller mieux par la suite ^^**

 **Zialema : Et pourtant certains ont deviné ^^ Mais en même temps c'est plus pour ceux qui lisent ton boulot et savent ce qu'il en est, que je l'ai mis là, vu que c'était dans le ton. Je sais trèèèès bien que Tami est pas la seule à aimer les peluches :3 Pour les cannibales c'est un détail sans importance mais l'explication se trouve dans les magouilles du chef de la base du coin ^^**

 **Barukku Iris : Et nous avons une gagnante! Félicitations! En fait le bouquin est le même que Kali mais dans une autre langue, voilà ^^ Oui, c'est cool les peluches :3 *serre son Krokmou dans ses bras***

 **halowii'n : Une autre gagnante pour le Necronomicon! ^^ De toute façon les fics de Zia sont toujours très bien ^^ Mais les autres fics de la communauté sont bien aussi, donc que toutes les lires soit une condition pour participer, ça me dérange pas :3**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-16 avril 1519-_

Un grognement et son Haki l'alertèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux pour jauger la situation. Musha se tenait face à la porte de la cabine, en position de combat.

Et de l'autre côté, elle sentait la _voix_ de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui visiblement cherchait à crocheter la serrure.

Empoignant Shidare, posée contre le côté du lit, Tami quitta la couchette et alla calmement ouvrir la porte, surprenant le supposé voleur du dimanche.

"Je peux vous aider?" fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Le type ne répondit pas, mais dans la panique, voulu lui donner un coup, peut-être pour la faire taire, chose qu'elle évita aisément avant d'elle-même l'envoyer par-dessus bord d'un coup de pied. Puis elle s'avança jusqu'au bastingage pour s'y accouder paresseusement et le regarder se débattre dans l'eau avec un air ennuyé.

"Mattaku... Il y en a qui dorment à cette heure-ci." souffla-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Puis elle repartit tranquillement à l'intérieur, remettant le verrou, estimant que cette fois, elle serait tranquille. Elle entendit encore le mec s'activer pour rejoindre la rive et afficha un sourire satisfait quand elle le vit passer par le hublot, complètement trempé.

"Bon, je retourne au lit, moi." déclara-t-elle. "Bonne nuit, canaille."

Et la jeune femme de se glisser sous les draps pour s'y rendormir.

.

.

"Ouvrez! C'est la milice qui vous parle!"

Raaah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'emmerder?!

D'humeur grognon elle rejeta violemment ses couvertures pour se diriger d'un pas rageur vers la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

-Un jeune homme nous a dit que vous l'aviez agressé i peine une heure, veuillez me suivre au poste pour interrogatoire."

-Non."

-Excusez-moi?"

-J'ai dit non."

Le garde sembla interloqué, puis finit par froncer les sourcils.

"Mademoiselle, écoutez..."

-Non, _vous_ allez m'écouter!" s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter la petite garnison. "Je n'ai pas eu de nuit complète depuis presque une semaine et quand j'en ai enfin l'occasion il faut qu'on passe la nuit à m'emmerder! Il doit être quoi, 3h du matin?!"

-Mais enfin, il s'agit d'une affaire importante, vous devez nous suivre, sinon..."

-Non! Je ne vous suivrai que si vous faites les choses correctement, à une heure où les gens ne dorment pas!" répliqua-t-elle, l'œil mauvais.

Elle fit mine de refermer la porte mais l'homme voulut recommencer à protester.

"Mais je ne fais que mon travail..." argumenta-t-il.

-Tant que je ne pourrai pas dormir tranquille sur cette foutue île, votre boulot vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense." rétorqua-t-elle, doigt d'honneur à l'appui.

Elle claqua la porte en pestant et retourna se coucher.

.

.

Après cette nuit plutôt agitée, si Tami était un peu moins fatiguée, elle n'était pas d'excellente humeur en sortant du _Keeper_ , une fois levée.

Néanmoins si elle voulait éviter un avis de recherche avec sa vraie tronche dessus, autant y aller à cet interrogatoire à la con.

"Reste, Musha." dit-elle à la louve qui comptait visiblement la suivre.

La bête poussa une plainte, mais retourna à son panier. La pirate poussa un soupir, mais ne céda pas.

Elle avait été vue avec elle sous déguisement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emmener sous peine d'être encore plus suspecte et de finir avec des menottes. Si ça venait à être le cas, elle serait forcée de fuir, de se cacher auprès de Law et des Heart. Donc tout ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé jusqu'à maintenant risquerait de tomber à l'eau.

Hors de question. Elle n'allait pas tout foirer pour un petit con pas foutu de rater une effraction sans chialer auprès des flics derrière. Selon ce qu'ils feraient, elle aurait quelque chose à faire à la fin de cette petite réunion.

Arrivant devant le poste carré de la milice, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, elle passa les portes et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil.

"J'ai été convoquée pour répondre à quelques questions hier soir." annonça-t-elle d'emblée.

-Euh... Je vais chercher le chef de brigade..." répondit l'hôte en se levant. "Si vous voulez bien patienter..."

Elle retint son reniflement narquois, sarcastique.

Maintenant c'était à elle d'attendre? Quand ils l'avaient emmerdée au beau milieu de la nuit?

Heureusement pour sa patience très réduite d'aujourd'hui, il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que le type de la veille n'arrive.

"Mademoiselle, enfin décidée à vous montrer raisonnable?" fit-il, sur la défensive.

-Si je m'étais écoutée, je me serai barrée de cette île dès le réveil et je vous aurai envoyé vous faire foutre." répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. "Mais vous avez du bol, je préfère éviter le conflit et j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu."

Apparemment elle semblait pas mal l'impressionner. Peut-être par son comportement irrespectueux, quoi qu'en tant que membre de la milice, il devrait avoir l'habitude... Néanmoins ce serait un effet à double-tranchant.

Si elle venait à leur prouver son innocence dans cette affaire stupide, il chercherait tout de même à en savoir plus sur elle. L'idée de faire flamber l'endroit et toutes les archives avec était de plus en plus tentante.

Mais pour l'instant elle devrait se retenir. Ce ne serait nécessaire que s'ils la prenaient en photo où dressaient un portrait-robot.

Elle se fit conduire dans une salle où le fameux voleur de la veille attendait sagement avec un homme aux cheveux sel et poivre à côté de lui, semblant hautain autant que mal à l'aise. Tami le fusilla du regard et il déglutit.

"C'est bien cette femme, jeune homme?" demanda le flic.

L'adulte qui semblait l'accompagner lui serra l'épaule et il hocha la tête.

"Oui, c'est elle." fit-il d'une voix tout aussi assurée que sa tronche.

-Oui, c'est lui." renchérit la pirate avec un air sévère qui le fit pâlir davantage.

-Excusez-moi, vous admettez avoir agressé ce jeune homme?" s'étonna le garde.

-Non, je reconnais le type qui a essayé de me frapper quand je l'ai surpris en train d'essayer de crocheter ma serrure." rétorqua-t-elle.

Le gosse se replia sur lui-même, mais se redressa après un coup de son accompagnant.

"Je pense qu'il y a erreur." déclara celui-ci avec un regard méprisant à la jeune femme. "Je suis ici car mon fils a été victime d'une agression."

-Et moi j'ai été assez gentille pour venir parce que votre mioche a tenté de me voler." répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Sottises! Mon fils n'a pas la necessité de voler!"

-Vous voulez parier?"

Il leva les sourcils autant que le jeune homme pâlit si c'était encore possible. Et oui, Tami qui proposait un pari, c'était une Tami certaine de gagner.

"Père... Est-ce que je..." commença le gosse.

-Silence! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler!"

La pirate plissa les yeux.

Ok, elle comprenait qui était derrière tout ça, et même plus.

"Bien, asseyez-vous et racontez ce qu'il s'est passé." demanda l'agent en présentant un siège à la jeune femme.

-Je veux bien entendre la version du gosse après, je sens que je vais m'amuser à démonter tous les petits points incohérents." fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis elle consentit à aller s'asseoir.

"Donc, c'était hier, au beau milieu de la nuit." commença-t-elle pendant que le flic prenait des notes. "Je me suis réveillée en entendant mon chien grogner contre la porte et quand je suis allée ouvrir, je suis tombée sur ce jeune homme ici-présent, qui tentait de crocheter la serrure. Il a voulu me frapper, alors j'ai agis et il est tombé à l'eau. Légitime défense."

-Bien... Monsieur?"

Le garde se tourna vers l'homme qui pressa l'épaule de son fils une nouvelle fois.

"Je... J'avais besoin d'air, alors je suis allé me promener sur les quais, sans prévenir personne..." fit le jeune homme. "Et puis cette étrangère m'a frappée et je suis tombé à l'eau."

Il tressaillit quand la pirate eut un reniflement sarcastique, mais elle ne dit rien de plus, se contentant d'arborer un léger sourire de mauvaise augure pour les bourgeois.

"Cette femme est en train de se moquer de nous!" s'offusqua le vieux.

Elle leva un sourcil sans cesser de sourire.

"Non, rassurez-vous, je me contente d'observer la stupidité humaine."

Le garde cacha son sourire derrière sa main alors que le type affichait une tête absolument collector. Son fils, lui, semblait complètement perdu, affichant un air inquiet.

"Hajimemasho?" demanda-t-elle.

-Commencer quoi?" fit le flic, ayant repris son sérieux.

-Le démontage de leur petite histoire."

Son sourire carnassier fit de nouveau déglutir le jeune homme.

"Je refuse de laisser cette femme nous insulter!" tonna le vieux.

-Dans ce cas, n'écoutez pas, mais ça n'empêchera pas la milice de connaître la vérité sur vos misérables machinations." répliqua-t-elle. "Premièrement, pour accuser quelqu'un, il faut un témoignage solide et cohérent, deuxièmement, si monsieur a présenté des preuves, que je soupçonne être les fringues mouillées du fiston et peut-être un bleu à l'endroit où il s'est pris mon pied, vous en avez oubliée une qui peut éventuellement avoir son importance."

Cette fois il ne dit rien, se renfrognant, furieux.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'autorisation d'examiner le corps de ce jeune homme."

-Vraiment?" s'étonna-t-elle.

-Et si je puis me permettre, pourriez-vous nous indiquer la preuve?" demanda poliment le flic en notant sur son carnet.

Ah, il semblait enfin la prendre au sérieux.

"La serrure de ma porte. Si vous envoyez quelqu'un vérifier, vous verrez qu'il y a des marques récentes dû à la tentative d'effraction, voilà la preuve." déclara-t-elle. "Alors, monsieur, on envoit quelqu'un vérifier et je vous poursuis pour diffamation, ou vous laisser tomber cette accusation qui n'a pas lieu d'être?"

Le bourgeois semblait fou de rage. Quant au gosse, il était crispé, mais plus intimidé qu'autre chose.

"Allons-nous en." fit le vieux en serrant l'épaule de son fils.

-Je n'en ai pas fini." déclara-t-elle, fusillant le vieux du regard. "S'il a tenté de me voler, c'est sans doute parce qu'il a été mis au défi de le faire, ou parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent pour manger, voire trouver un endroit où dormir. M'est avis que votre comportement vis à vis de lui le fait fuir."

-Qu'insinuez-vous?!"

-Que s'il y a des marques moins récentes que la mienne sur lui, on aura la preuve que vous le maltraitez."

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds, plus que surpris.

"A-attendez..." fit-il. "Vous ne pensez pas..."

-T'es pas très convaincant, gamin." pointa-t-elle. "Prouve-moi que j'ai tort, sinon je vous laisse pas sortir."

-Mademoiselle, je rappelle quand même que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici." hésita l'agent.

-Moui, je sais, mais j'imagine que l'avis d'une détective vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas?" mentit-elle.

La bouche du flic s'ouvrit en un "o" parfait et elle afficha un sourire de satisfaction. Oui, elle en savait suffisament sur le crime pour prendre ce rôle.

Et il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'ayant été à la place de la victime, elle reconnaissait facilement les signes.

"Vous n'êtes qu'une putain dévergondée! Demander à mon fils de se déshabiller devant vous!"

 _Clac!_

"Je ne vous permet pas de me parler ainsi." déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide. "Gamin, vire tes fripes et montre-nous."

Le jeune homme obéit en tremblant, regardant son père tombé à terre sous la force de la gifle qu'il venait de se prendre. Effectivement, la pirate avait visé juste.

En dehors du bleu qu'elle lui avait infligé la veille, il en portait des dizaines plus anciens.

La flic poussa un sifflement admiratif.

"Et vous avez flairé ça comme ça?" fit-il, surpris et impressionné. "Comment vous avez fait?"

-En plus du fait qu'il refuse de laisser voir une blessure que je suis censée avoir causé? Programmation Neuro-linguistique." répondit-elle. "Le langage corporel vis à vis de ces personnes en dit long sur leur relation. Le vieux contrôle, le gosse s'écrase. Basique, si les autorités en général n'étaient pas aussi aveugles. Raconte la vérité, gamin, on t'écoute."

Elle garda pour elle la partie vécue, ça ne les concernait pas.

Le gosse referma sa chemise, déconfit.

"J'ai fugué. Je voulais rejoindre les voleurs du coin, parce que je pensais pouvoir assurer, mais ils m'ont mis au défi de vous cambrioler. Comme j'étais trempé, j'ai voulu prendre des vêtements, mais père m'a surpris et a voulu se débarasser des témoins pouvant ternir son nom."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, toujours aussi sombre.

"Cette histoire est réglée, je m'en vais." déclara-t-elle en repartant. "Je vous demande juste de ne pas dire à quoi je ressemble, puisque de toute façon vous ignorez mon nom. Un pirate dangereux est à ma recherche."

Si elle restait plus longtemps, Brisée allait ressortir pour massacrer ce fils de pute.

Repos forcé, elle ne partirait pas aujourd'hui, elle allait passer sa journée à l'intérieur, tranquillement, avec ses bouquins, des herbes de Brocoll pour l'apaisement et Musha comme peluche.

* * *

 _-25 avril 1519-_

November était peut-être à deux semaines de voyage, encore?

Dans un sens elle était contente de pouvoir tourner la page, de l'autre... Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Oui, ce type la foutait mal à l'aise parce qu'il la tabassait pour lui apprendre à se défendre, mais en dehors de ça il n'avait rien fait qui mérite autant de méfiance.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

La louve s'était fait un devoir de faire du coussin un panier bien à elle, et donc s'acharnait à y laisser son odeur en se roulant dessus encore et encore, causant un bruit de fond.

"Tu t'amuses, ma belle?" sourit la pirate en jouant distraitement avec sa tasse de café.

Petit jappement de la bête qui lui donna sa réponse. Musha semblait beaucoup aimer son coussin, maintenant qu'elle y était habituée. C'est sûr que ça devait être plus confortable que son panier trop petit.

La jeune femme reposa sa plume et referma son journal de bord, lasse.

Elle aurait bien basculé sa chaise en arrière, mais comme les sièges étaient fixés au sol par sécurité... Alors elle se contenta de s'avachir sur le dossier, laissant sa tête baller en arrière, fixant le plafond d'un regard vague.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle se sentait vide, peut-être un peu déprimée.

Allez, autant qu'elle bouge!

Embarquant quelques dials et l'espèce de casque, elle finit sa boisson d'une traite et décida de sortir pour faire un peu de parkour, histoire de se dépenser.

Il fallait bien qu'elle s'entraîne pour ne pas rouiller!

* * *

 **Voilà voilà**

 **Alors, je sais que ça peut surprendre de voir Tami jouer les détectives, mais avec son boulot elle doit savoir énormément de choses si elle veut jouer des rôles pour s'infiltrer, et je dois dire que ce genre d'observation ne part pas facilement.**

 **Voilà.**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~**


	56. Matta ne Sensei

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre! Enfin! ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année et je vous dit un grand merci pour continuer à me lire! :D**

 **Merci également à stacy few.1996 pour le fav et à Salamanque D. Kalissandra pour le follow! :)**

 **Zialema : Moui, mon imagination était en fin de vie donc j'ai pondu ça, je me demande si j'ai bien fait :x M'enfin! Maintenant que Ben m'a fourni son texte je peux recommencer à avancer donc ça devrait aller mieux!**

 **Barukku Iris : Je vais être franche, je t'aime bien :3 Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais tout te déballer, donc je ne répondrai pas à la question concernant notre Shi no Gekai d'amour :3 J'aime Musha aussi ^^ Oui, j'ai plus besoin du vieux con, tu peux en disposer à ta guise \o/**

 **Voilà! Maintenant je vous laisse tranquille!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-5 mai 1519-_

"Comment tu comptes faire?"

« Comme l'équipage stagne de ce coté-là, je pense chercher une île adéquate pour les entraîner et les aider à se débloquer, j'ai aussi des difficultés de toute façon, je suis pas prêt de pouvoir m'en servir correctement. »

-Tu fais gaffe à toi, ne?"

Law poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux.

« Oui Tami, je suis pas totalement inconscient, faut quand même que je te surveille en dehors de ça.»

Le sourire du denden montrait clairement qu'il se moquait.

"Baka."

« Je sais.»

-Si t'as vraiment besoin d'aide pour le Haki tu peux toujours trouver quelqu'un pour ça, je suis tombée sur un maître qui m'a fait progresser d'un seul coup."

« Si tu penses qu'il peut s'occuper de ça, pourquoi pas. »

-Euh... Il l'a fait seulement parce qu'il voulait des infos en échange, je doute sérieusement qu'il restera là où il est une fois que je lui aurai donné ce qu'il lui faut." objecta-t-elle.

Elle se garda bien de dire qu'il y aurait aussi peu de chances de survie pour eux, déjà qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait...

« Tant pis, on fera par nous-même, pas grave si ça prendra plus de temps. »

-Prends un ou deux mois, ça devrait être suffisant, vous êtes sur la Grand Line, des îles dangereuses on en trouve à la pelle, surtout que t'as dû en croiser depuis le temps que t'y es.

« Alors là, j'ai une confession à te faire, c'est que la Grand Line, j'ai dû y entrer seulement un mois avant toi. »

-Hontou?

« On a passé pas mal de temps en North Blue, vu que c'était le coin d'action de la Family avant. J'ai fais un tour sur les zones dont je me souvenais, East Blue n'était qu'optionnel, mais vu qu'il y avait quelques trucs intéressants, on a voulu y aller aussi. »

-T'as fait tes hommages à Loguetown?" devina-t-elle.

« Je fais pas d'hommages, moi. Je lui ai dit qu'on ferait le tour du monde et que si j'avais la possibilité de trouver son trésor, je raflerai tout. » sourit-il férocement.

La jeune femme fut secouée d'un léger rire.

"Je pense qu'il a dû bien rire de son côté quand tu lui as dit ça!"

« Peut-être, mais c'est pas ce qui nous empêchera d'atteindre notre rêve, non? »

-Absolument pas, senshõ." sourit-elle joyeusement. "Je vais me concentrer sur les Yonkou au niveau des recherches, toi, t'empoche les diplômes de médecine que tu peux et tu te concentres sur le Haki avec les autres?"

« C'est ça. Je vais me contenter de passer les examens, pour ce qui est des études, on sait tous les deux que j'ai le niveau suffisant.»

-Attention, ta tête passera bientôt plus les portes!"

« Mais oui, c'est ça. Allez, je dois te laisser, je te rappelle quand je peux? »

-Panique pas si je décroche pas, je vais être occupée aussi."

« Ça marche.»

Le Shi no Gekai raccrocha et la jeune femme en fit de même de son côté, avant de se lever pour donner une feuille de salade à ses denden.

November dans deux jours.

Le vent avait été suffisamment favorable pour lui faire gagner du temps sur l'horaire prévue. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une si bonne nouvelle..?

* * *

 _-7 mai 1519-_

Elle y était.

Se déguiser ne servirait pas à grand-chose, elle se contenta de cacher ses yeux trop reconnaissables par des lentilles vertes et enfila une tenue passe-partout pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Pour faire bonne mesure, même si Musha l'accompagnait, elle effaça sa voix pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas perdu cette semaine d'enseignement.

C'était arrivé il y avait quoi... 6, 7 mois?

November donc... Avec son ambiance paradisiaque, ses gens charmants et accueillant, et un être qu'on ne pourrait décrire que comme étant la perfection humaine qui s'y baladait.

Tami se faisait la réflexion que cette île était définitivement tout le contraire de ce tableau formidable ...

Bon, elle était sur l'île, fallait maintenant qu 'elle retrouve le White Devil pour lui rendre les infos, et sans doute se confronter à lui. Les informations qu'elle avait récolté donnaient tout de même un portrait plutôt ... singulier, de cet homme.

Alors qu'elle remontait la rue principale, perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit de nouveau ce cri de peur qui l'avait fait se retourner 6 mois plus tôt.

En se retournant, elle reconnut le gamin qui s'était fait battre sous ses yeux et à qui elle devait avoir foutu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'elle avait massacré les connards qui l'avaient agressé.

Aujourd'hui encore, il était agressé par des enfoirés, mais cette fois il semblait un peu plus confiant. Il se tenait en position de défense, bras levé, et examinait chaque voie d'issue possible.

Elle n'eut même pas à intervenir qu'un des agresseurs voulu s'en prendre à lui, et que le gosse lui envoya son poing dans le nez avant de fuir à toute jambe.

"Tu vois, cette méthode peut avoir des résultats, petite." dit une voix dans son dos qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

Oui, ce type préférait laisser les gens dans leur merde, soi-disant qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner en force s'ils ne s'en sortent pas seuls.

Pour sa part, elle savait par expérience que non, elle n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir seule.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu pour en venir à penser ça, mais ça devait pas être joli. Ou alors il venait d'un endroit où les gens étaient tous des sortes de super guerriers dignes de la germa diabolique dans la BD de Sora le Marine, au choix.

"Allons dans un endroit plus discret, si ça vous gêne pas." proposa-t-elle avec un air assuré.

"C'est préférable, en effet." acquiesça l'homme encapuchonné avant de prendre la direction de la forêt où elle avait reçu son dernier entrainement.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes dans un silence qui, s'il n'était pas reposant, n'était pas non plus angoissant. L'impression que lui laissait son ancien professeur n'était par ailleurs plus la même qu'il y a quelques mois.

Arrivés dans la forêt qui était toujours dans un état aussi lamentable, conséquence des leçons, la jeune femme se tourna vers le White Devil, reculant de deux pas pour pouvoir le regarder sans devoir se tordre le cou.

"J'ai toutes les infos nécessaires sur vos Marines, avec deux ou trois détails intéressants en bonus." déclara-t-elle en sortant une épaisse enveloppe en papier kraft qu'elle agita. "Ils sont à vous."

Le grand homme prit les documents qu'elle lui tendait et les rangea sur lui. Il ne fit pas de réaction particulière à l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe, il semblait savoir que ses cibles avaient beaucoup de choses à se reprocher.

"Et pour notre pari?" demanda-t-il avec un air amusé, autant que sa capuche lui permettait de discerner son visage.

-Je pense avoir gagné au-delà de toute espérance, Titanrage Benjamin-san." répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Avoir mon nom ne veut pas dire que tu as gagné, gamine." ricana-t-il, sûr de lui. "Cependant je dois avouer que peu de gens le connaissent en entier, c'est vrai."

-Pourtant, je pense que ceux qui savent pour le démon que vous vous trimballez dans le crâne sont encore plus rares, ne ? Mes salutations à lui, par ailleurs, il est la preuve que j'ai eu plus de chance que je l'imaginais."

Cette fois l'homme ne répondit pas, ou plutôt pas tout de suite. Il s'était légèrement redressé, affichant un fin sourire sous sa capuche qui s'élargit rapidement pour laisser échapper un rire puissant, dur mais étrangement tentant.

"Hahaha! Bien joué gamine!" fit le démon qui l'habitait en conservant son sourire et en rabattant sa capuche.

Les yeux de Titanrage brillaient en rouge, signe que c'était bien le démon qui se manifestait. Et qui semblait totalement hilare de la situation, pour le coup. La pirate resta calme, elle comptait la jouer fair-play avec lui.

"Je vais être honnête, je ne sais rien sur vous, donc je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes." avoua-t-elle.

-Tu as devant Augustus, dieu de la guerre !" se présenta-t-il en faisant une fausse courbette.

-So ka."

Elle prit le temps de retirer ses lentilles, n'ayant jamais montré la vraie couleur de ses yeux à son professeur auparavant.

"Deux noms, pour deux noms." déclara-t-elle. "Tamashii, informatrice et accessoirement votre élève. Quant à la bête sauvage que vous avez vue..."

Ses yeux semblèrent se recouvrir d'encre, lui faisant un visage flippant. Un rictus sadique tordit ses traits.

"Elle m'appelle Brisée ..." compléta-t-elle d'une voix rauque. "Ouaip, c'est cliniquement prouvé, elle est tout aussi tarée que moi !"

Tami la fit repartir et attendit une réaction, qui ne tarda pas alors que les cheveux de son professeur prenaient une teinte plus blanche sous ses yeux, sa peau brunissant et ses yeux ardents restants fixés sur elle. Il sortit sa claymore, la faisant se mettre immédiatement en garde, avant de la planter dans le sol.

"Tu es très intéressante, gamine, même pour un vieux bagarreur comme moi." dit Augus d'une voix suave mais polie. "Il te demande de bien vouloir l'accompagner pour une petite marche"

-Et pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui-même, s'il est si puissant ?" demanda Tami avec une toute petite pointe de moquerie.

Honnêtement elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou inquiète qu'un démon la trouve intéressante... D'où le cynisme.

"Parce que passer de l'esprit d'un homme à celui d'un démon n'est jamais chose facile, jeune fille." grogna le White Devil en reprenant son apparence initiale de cheveux noirs et peau bronzée.

L'informatrice et la légende, se mirent en route lentement, en suivant un petit sentier qui traversait la forêt. Tami s'étonna un peu que le White Devil n'ait pas voulu vérifier son niveau, mais il possédait plus de savoir qu'elle sur le Haki, il l'avait probablement déjà sentit.

"Tu as su trouver mon nom et ma capacité, mais as-tu découvert d'autres choses sur moi ?" demanda l'homme sans s'arrêter de marcher.

La jeune femme chercha un peu dans sa mémoire, consciente qu'elle ignorait encore énormément à son propos, mais autant creuser sur ce qu'elle savait.

"Selon les marines, vous êtes une grande menace." finit-elle par répondre, songeant qu'elle leur donnait raison, pour une fois. "Parce que votre maîtrise du combat n'est surpassée à ce jour que par les maîtres dans chaque domaine: armes blanches, combat à mains nues, sans compter votre inventivité qui se révèle dangereuse pour eux... D'anciens soldats comparaient même votre niveau à celui d'un vice-amiral."

-Humpf..." soupira l'homme sans émettre plus de remarque.

Tami hésita devant cette réaction: l'avait-elle offensée en ne citant que ses faits d'armes dans la marine ? Allez savoir avec un homme pareil...

De toute façon elle était sur ses gardes, certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer par surprise s'il voulait tester son niveau autrement qu'avec le Haki.

"Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas renseignée que chez la Marine pour trouver mon vrai nom et l'existence de mon démon." grogna le White Devil en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur, lui ordonnant implicitement de continuer.

-Les mercenaires vous croient mort, enfin presque tous." répondit Tami de but en blanc pour ne pas laisser le prof avoir le dessus. "Et pour le démon, j'ai juste été fouiner un peu plus loin que les autres."

L'homme ne parut pas dérangé par cette réaction, au contraire il semblait ... mélancolique. Tami ne sut quoi penser de cette réaction.

Ils sortirent finalement de cette forêt aux allures lugubres avec les effets de lumières dorées du soleil qui se couchait au loin, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sur cette île, elle pouvait enfin voir un beau paysage.

Sous ses yeux s'étendaient des collines, l'autre côté de l'île où se couchait le soleil et du côté duquel il n'y avait plus de nuage et de pluie désormais.

Les rayons ardents du soleil se reflétaient sur l'eau et sur l'herbe rase, formant comme un étrange tapis d'or et de bronze, que ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter. Elle tourna vaguement la tête pour voir la réaction du White Devil, et elle resta bouche bée.

Le monstre, la légende réputée sans cœur et sans pitié était en train de pleurer devant un tel spectacle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait sur cette île à la fin ?!

Il se passa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le temps semblait figé, ou presque, les larmes silencieuses du White Devil étant le seul indicateur qui prouvait le contraire.

"Hum, et donc que veux-tu en guise de paiement ?" demanda soudainement l'homme en reprenant contenance, à la grande incompréhension de Tami.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil.

"Il me semble que mon paiement se trouvait être vos cours..." répondit-elle. "Mais vous piquez sérieusement ma curiosité, donc si vous voulez bien... Je voudrais savoir ce qui vous à poussé à tout quitter du jour au lendemain."

L'une de ses plus grandes interrogations, et à cet instant, c'était la question qui lui paraissait la plus intéressante à poser.

L'homme soupira de nouveau et alla s'asseoir sur un rocher proche, ayant soudainement l'air bien plus vieux qu'il ne devait l'être.

"As-tu déjà perdu tes repères, Tamashii ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

... Oui.

"Il m'arrive de me tromper de route lorsque je navigue, mais je ne vois pas le rapport." répondit Tami pour l'amener à en dire plus, sachant bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

-Le coup de la fausse réponse, ça faisait longtemps..." sembla sourire le White Devil.

Grillée. Tami n'avait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de se barrer vite fait du champ d'action de ce démon si elle ne voulait pas finir en passoire.

"Pas besoin de fuir, je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu apprends vite et bien, ce serait dommage de t'achever." répondit la voix du démon à sa question mentale.

-...Pas à ma connaissance, ou pas que vous ne devriez savoir, Titanrage-san." finit-elle par dire, un peu plus sincère.

Bordel, fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite de penser à tout ce qui était important si Augus pouvait lire dans ses pensées... Peut-être même qu'elle avait fait la connerie 6 mois auparavant...

Putain de merde...

"C'est ta volonté..." dit-il en levant sa main restante en signe de paix. "Pour ma part, c'est parce que je suis perdu que je me suis éloigné des gens..."

Il se tourna vers le lointain, observant le soleil alors que Tami venait s'asseoir sur un caillou proche, attendant la suite avec curiosité et décidant de laisser sa simili-panique de côté.

"Comment retrouver un but quand on découvre que, tout ce pourquoi on pense s'être battu toute sa vie n'est qu'un mensonge ? Comment ressortir d'un dilemme où pour répandre la paix, on doit répandre le sang ?" demanda-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. "Voilà pourquoi je me questionne ici et là, en améliorant mes armes et mon art."

Il se releva, tournant le dos au soleil comme pour embrasser les ombres de la forêt et la regarda avec un œil ardent, seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir de lui, à cause du soleil qui l'éblouissait.

"Que faut-il faire quand on a déjà tout perdu à chercher la paix ? Où la trouver ? Je cherche encore, et je pense que je ne réapparaîtrai vraiment que quand j'aurais enfin une réponse."

-Je ne sais pas si ma réponse peut vous aider à trouver un chemin..." commença-t-elle. "Mais peut-être qu'il faudrait que vous commenciez par chercher un endroit où vous vous sentirez bien. Des gens en qui vous pourrez avoir confiance. C'est par là que commence la paix, non?"

Il ne répondit pas, le voyant à contrejour il lui était impossible de voir son expression.

Puis, il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu derrière elle, quelques heures plus tôt. Curieux mystère que cet homme, en effet... Un meurtrier plusieurs fois maudit qui questionnait sa raison d'être...

Elle ne savait définitivement pas grand-chose de lui, cependant cette petite partie qu'il venait de lui révéler était... Triste. Mais encore une fois il y avait une certaine poésie dans ces propos.

Le White Devil...

Son professeur, celui qui l'avait battue encore et encore pour qu'elle s'améliore. L'homme qu'elle avait craint à cause de ce fait s'était ouvert à elle l'espace d'un instant, laissant voir une facette qu'elle ne pouvait que soupçonner jusque là.

Et ce qu'elle y avait vu, ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle l'avait compris.

* * *

 **Voilà! Cette histoire avec le White Devil est terminée!**

 **Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, si ce que vous avez vu de Titanrage vous intéresse, je vous recommande d'aller lire les histoires de SnipeBen, que vous pouvez trouver facilement dans la Communauté Mash Up/ Effet Boule de Neige ^^**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~**


	57. Souvenirs d'un mafieux

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre juste avant la rentrée!**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! :)**

 **Barukku Iris : Pour répondre à ta question, les passages avec Ben sont environ 2 ans avant qu'il ne rejoigne les Shirohige ^^**

 **Zialema : Tami a fait tellement de conneries que Law ignore qu'il aurait tous les droits de péter un plombs ^^ M'enfin il en fait autant de son côté alors il en a pas le droit!**

 **Tagli-tagli : Alors merci encore pour ton avalanche de compliments, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que mon histoire te plait ^^ Oui, en effet, Tami a pas mal de casquettes, mais elles ne sont pas utilisées trop souvent, donc j'espère gérer suffisamment bien les choses de ce côté-là ^^**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment! Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-21 mai 1519-_

"Ite-te-te..."

Tami se releva en massant son dos. Tomber à répétition dessus n'aidait pas vraiment à faire partir la douleur, mais elle voulait absolument maîtriser ce saut. Ce serait un sacré atout en combat, sans compter si elle le couplait à ses pouvoirs.

Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle sous-exploitait son fruit, mais elle travaillerait là-dessus également.

Musha amena sa truffe dans les parages pendant sa promenade, semblant peut-être perplexe face à l'entraînement de sa maman.

La jeune femme fit craquer sa nuque endolorie et entreprit de recommencer à tenter de frapper le sac qu'elle avait rempli de sable et suspendu à une branche, à partir d'une vrille qu'elle comptait effectuer à partir du tronc.

L'idée était de prendre appui sur ce qui pourrait se trouver sur sa route (murs, arbres, etc.) pour prendre ses ennemis à revers en passant par-dessus sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent.

Sur le papier, ça pouvait donner quelque chose d'intéressant, mais dans les faits...

 _Bam_.

Elle n'y arrivait pas très bien.

Tami poussa un soupir dépité, décidant de rester allongée un petit peu pour faire une pause. Musha vint frotter sa tête contre la sienne dans une tentative de réconfort.

"Je vais bien ma belle." assura-t-elle.

Encore une fois elle esquissa le geste de se relever, mais sentit une douleur dans son bras gauche.

"... Et merde."

* * *

 _-22 mai 1519-_

« Très sérieusement... Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te botte les fesses à chaque fois qu'on se verra? »

Tami eut la bonne grâce de ne pas répondre. Elle l'avait cherché, à force d'insister sur l'entraînement de la veille...

« Une foulure au poignet... J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait l'andouille à ce point. » soupira Law.

-C'est bon, j'ai connu pire..." fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas la question, que je sache.» répliqua-t-il avec un air plus sévère. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas trop forcer, surtout si c'est pour des mouvements risqués comme celui-là. »

Le regard noir qu'elle recevait par le biais du denden la fit déglutir. Malgré l'habitude et les années elle craignait toujours ses engueulades... Encore heureux qu'il ne savait rien des leçons du White Devil ou de la noyade, là c'est lui qui la tuerait...

« Je te jure que si je dois te kidnapper pour être certain que tu fasse attention à ta santé, je le ferai. » menaça-t-il encore. « D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait. »

-Parce que tu as absolument voulu te mettre en avant pour être sûr que Doffy ne me cherche pas à ta place?" tenta-t-elle.

« Suffirait de t'enfermer, tu sais...» répondit-il avec son rictus sadique.

-Essaie seulement." défia-t-elle, refusant de céder du terrain.

« Ne me tente pas, tu sais que je suis sérieux. »

Elle grimaça. Oui, elle le savait parce que monsieur était excessivement protecteur avec elle.

"Gomen _papa_." soupira-t-elle.

L'ait blasé qu'il afficha la fit esquisser un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite.

"Vous l'avez trouvée, votre île?" demanda-t-elle.

« Pas encore, on pense devoir aller dans les Calm Belt, voir si on y trouve des adversaires plus fort, si on compte pas déjà les Kai-o du coin. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

"Moui, ça peut fonctionner." accorda-t-elle.

« Et toi, t'as trouvé quelque chose sur les Yonkou? »

"J'ai surtout leur noms, rien de très intéressant pour l'instant, mais je sais de source sûre que Doffy est affilié à Kaidou..." répondit-elle avec une tête pensive. "Reste à trouver en quoi ils sont liés."

« T'as pas d'indice dans ce que tu as déjà récupéré? »

"Si c'était le cas je tenterais pas de trouver une piste, Law." réfuta-t-elle. "Faut croire que les bases du Paradis n'ont pas le privilège de connaître la nature de l'alliance."

Il se passa encore quelques secondes où elle réfléchit.

"Enfin, je n'ai rien pour ce qui est de Doflamingo, mais c'est justement pour ça que je vais fouiller un peu plus du côté de Joker."

« Tu penses qu'il y aura une différence? »

-S'il y en a qui ne savent pas qu'ils sont un seul et même plumeau, ça peut aussi être le cas chez certains informateurs. Les points sensibles que je pourrais trouver pourront enfin nous permettre de monter un plan. J'irais vérifier sur place quand j'en saurais un peu plus."

« Et quand ton poignet sera rétabli, bien entendu. »

-Oui _papa_..."

« Y'a pas de "oui papa" qui tienne, t'as fais une connerie, t'assume. »

-Et sinon, me laisser vivre ma vie d'adulte..?"

« Même pas en rêve. »

* * *

 _-06 juin 1519-_

Tami s'arrêta, sentant quelqu'un approcher de son lieu d'entraînement. Qui c'était, aucune idée mais il ne semblait pas commode, il avait un bon niveau pour le Paradis...

Elle décida de le prendre par surprise, il se dirigeait peut-être vers elle, mais il était encore suffisamment loin pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait repéré. La jeune femme recommença l'ascension de son arbre et se percha sur une branche prête à bondir si l'inconnu se révélait dangereux.

Un homme, sûrement en-dessous de la quarantaine?

Cheveux poivre et sel malgré le fait qu'il ne semble pas en avoir l'âge, yeux perçants d'un marron foncé, effet renforcé par des lunettes fines et rectangulaires...

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait?

Parce qu'il venait de s'arrêter et regardait autour de lui pour voir où elle devait être passée...

Comme de base elle était là pour s'entraîner elle n'avait rien pour se grimer avec elle... Mais elle pouvait toujours mettre la capuche de son sweat pour cacher un peu son visage, ce serait déjà ça.

"Je peux vous aider ossan?" demanda-t-elle finalement, faisant lever les yeux au type.

Il la vit nonchalamment posée sur sa branche, dans une position décontractée.

"Trois jours." dit-il en rehaussant ses lunettes.

-Nani?"

-Je vous observe depuis trois jours, je sais donc que vous avez des capacités que je recherche."

Ooooh? Monsieur était un stalker?

Elle se demandait bien comment il l'avait observée alors que son Haki n'avait rien... Ah, oubliez ça, une paire de jumelles dépassait de sa poche de veste.

"Et en quoi?" demanda-t-elle encore, curieuse.

Ce type transpirait l'assurance et le sang-froid. Il semblait aussi extrêmement coincé, surtout en comptant le fait qu'il la vouvoyait malgré son apparence bien plus jeune.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide pour récupérer quelque chose." expliqua-t-il.

-Et je peux savoir ce qu'est cette chose?"

-Un dossier. Je suis victime de chantage."

Eh bah, on pouvait dire que ce type était direct, il ne prenait pas de gants...

"Votre nom, celui du maître chanteur, l'emplacement du dossier, et combien vous me paierez." énuméra-t-elle. "J'ai besoin des trois premiers, et le dernier, c'est parce que je ne fais pas ça gratuitement."

-Cela va de soi." accorda-t-il poliment.

Elle continua de l'observer quelques secondes.

"Il y a un problème?" demanda-t-il.

-D'habitude mes clients appellent pour fixer une rencontre... Vous êtes le premier à m'aborder directement." fit-elle remarquer.

-J'ignore tout de vous, je sais seulement que pour vous entraîner de cette façon, vous devez avoir une bonne expérience des combats." réfuta l'homme. "Je ne savais donc pas qu'il s'agissait de votre profession."

-Ne vous méprenez pas, ossan, je suis informatrice." fit-elle en secouant la tête. "Et une pro de l'infiltration. Si j'accepte ce marché, c'est parce qu'il me permet de m'entraîner et peut-être de me mettre un peu de Berry's en poche."

Elle se laissa pendre à la branche et sauta à terre, puis se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. Il y avait quelque chose de louche, mais elle ne montra pas son impression, décidant de jouer le jeu pour le moment.

"Alors, je peux avoir ce que j'ai demandé?" insista-t-elle.

-Mon nom est Kyo. Tris Kyo." se présenta-t-il. "Celui qui me fait chanter est Arte Maxwell, un homme influent de cette île. Je pense que le dossier se trouve dans son bureau, quand au paiement, je peux vous reverser la somme que je dois lui donner chaque mois."

-Quel montant?" demanda-t-elle.

-500 000 berry's."

Elle leva un sourcil sous sa capuche, veillant toujours à cacher ses yeux. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi suspect, il ne semblait pas penser que sa méfiance serait plus forte que l'appât du gain... Bizarre.

Pour se donner contenance, elle haussa les épaules.

Cette histoire puait le piège à plein nez.

* * *

 _-9 juin 1519-_

Pour le moment, quitter cette île n'était pas une option. Elle attendait toujours ses infos pour partir, donc pour éviter de se faire avoir, elle devait jouer le jeu.

Arte Maxwell, bourgeois du coin, patron d'une entreprise réputée des îles des environs dont le siège se trouvait ici. Si on ne restait qu'à la surface, il était complètement clean, cependant il semblait effectivement faire chanter quelques types.

S'étant faufilée dans les vestiaires de l'entreprise, Tami enfila une tenue piquée à une employée et commença son infiltration.

Elle avait profité des trois derniers jours pour se renseigner sur son commanditaire soi-disant incapable de régler ce problème tout seul.

Les choses furent simple. Bien trop simple.

Un peu comme cette fouille du manoir de Silvis, mais cette fois, elle savait que ce n'était pas de la stupidité. Les employés présents devaient savoir qu'elle n'était pas des leurs, mais personne de réagissait en la voyant.

Elle s'en doutait.

Un rictus féroce s'afficha sur son visage.

Tami se dirigea donc tranquillement vers les derniers étages, sans qu'aucun obstacle ne se mette en travers de sa route.

Le Haki lui indiquait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle se plaqua au coin du couloir pour regarder le fameux Maxwell sortir de son bureau en compagnie de deux hommes qu'elle pensait être des associés, ou quelque chose du genre. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, elle se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la porte et crocheta la serrure, s'empêchant de rire.

Puis elle entra dans la pièce et alla directement fouiller les tiroirs du bureau en bois massif. On pouvait dire que ce type aimait vivre dans le luxe.

Pas de dossiers là-dedans, la fouille passa à la bibliothèque derrière elle.

"Yosh..." sourit-elle en trouvant les fameux dossiers dans une boîte camouflée.

Et juste à temps, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Kyo et Maxwell, ainsi qu'une petit dizaine d'hommes armés, la mettant en joue.

"Konnichiwa, ojou-chan." sourit le patron en sortant lui-même un flingue de sa veste. "C'est bien toi, celle qui a laissé traîner ce numéro, je me trompe?"

Il lui montra un papier sur lequel était écrit le numéro de son denden professionnel.

-Oui. Comment vous avez fait le lien entre ce numéro et la gamine que je suis?" demanda-t-elle en retour. "J'imagine que vous m'avez fait traquer, peut-être même que c'est Tris-san qui s'en est chargé?"

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence perplexe, avant que Kyo ne renifle avec un sourire amusé.

"Te pister n'est pas une chose facile..." accorda-t-il. "Espionner ton denden était tout simplement impossible."

-J'ai pris des précautions."

-Cependant, une piste m'a mené jusqu'à Nameless, et il se trouve que tu y avait établit le point de rendez-vous pour tes clients s'il ne fixaient pas d'endroit particuliers."

Il s'avança, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Fini son air impassible, il arborait un sourire de prédateur, et il savait sa proie devant lui, à sa merci.

"Et donc, depuis Nameless vous m'avez filée jusqu'ici?"

Bien sûr qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne parlait jamais de ses destinations à personne excepté Law, et encore, en général elle ne nommait pas les îles.

"Non, mais tu m'as dit toi-même être informatrice..."

-Et donc?" l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer.

-Et donc il me suffisait d'interroger les autres informateurs pour retracer le parcourt d'une jeune fille." expliqua-t-il en commença à tourner lentement autour d'elle. "Dans ce milieu, il y a bien peu de gens de ton âge, c'est quelque chose qu'on remarque facilement et dont il est tout aussi simple de se rappeler. Tu as laissé une sacrée impression à certains d'entre eux."

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête.

"So ka..." souffla-t-elle. "Je ferai plus attention à ce genre de détails, à l'avenir..."

-Si avenir il y a pour toi..." rectifia Kyo. "Après tout, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es celle qui s'est fait passer pour une chanteuse et a humilié mon frère..."

Tami prit le temps de la réflexion.

Quand est-ce que qu'elle avait fait ça déjà...

"Ah, peut-être bien, en 1517, il me semble." accorda-t-elle. "Donc j'imagine que vous êtes là pour le venger?"

-Oui et non... Disons que je suis moi aussi informateur, et je lui fournit les renseignements dont il a besoin, cependant... Là ou il voulait que je te retrouve pour te faire payer... J'ai entendu parler de tes talents."

Elle voyait où il voulait en venir.

"Ne serais-tu pas intéressée par l'idée de me rejoindre?"

-Ceci explique tout..." sourit-elle, énigmatique. "Je crois que c'est à mon tour d'étaler ce que j'ai découvert, non?"

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui s'était arrêté derrière elle.

"Tris Kyo... N'est pas un faux nom, contre toute attente. Vous vous doutiez que je ferais une vérification, alors vous n'avez pas cherché à me baratiner. Quant à Arte, c'est l'un des vôtres, bien qu'il ait fait des erreurs qui devraient lui avoir coûté cher récemment... Sauf s'il acceptait de participer à votre mascarade."

Elle jeta un regard vers le patron qui semblait moins tranquille qu'avant.

"Cette affaire de chantage a bien failli s'ébruiter, alors vous avez décidé de vous en servir pour m'attirer dans un piège, en pensant que je serais assez naïve pour ne pas le voir... Après tout, je ne suis qu'une gamine, ne?"

Il eut un reniflement amusé et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Demo... Vous avez pris un risque en attendant avant de venir me voir, après tout, j'aurais pu partir avant si j'avais eu les informations que j'ai demandé à une certaine personne, ici... Vous vous êtes donc arrangé pour que je ne puisse pas les avoir. Vous m'avez abordée pour m'évaluer de vous-même. Votre force physique et votre tenue m'ont tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille." fit-elle encore, sans quitter son sourire. "Si vous cherchiez un combattant pour ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir réglé le problème vous-même? Et surtout, dans une affaire de chantage, pour récupérer les documents, opération parfois délicate, on demande rarement ça à de simples combattants, parce que ça nécessite de la discrétion."

-Je m'en doutais... Tu as vu clair dans mon jeu depuis le début."

-Hm-hm."

-Autre chose?"

-Me tendre un piège dans la forêt était un plan moins complexe que de me faire venir ici, en lieu clos où je ne pourrai pas m'échapper. Pourtant vous ne pouviez pas à cause d'un seul élément : les arbres." répondit-elle. "Vous ne m'avez pas menti en disant que vous m'avez observée pendant trois jours. Or, je ne faisais que m'entraîner pendant ce temps, et vous avez constaté que j'étais agile et rapide, ce que vos hommes n'auraient pas su gérer si j'avais fui par les arbres."

Kyo commença à applaudir lentement, mais pas sarcastiquement comme on aurait pu le croire.

"Les rumeurs qui circulent n'étaient pas infondées... L'une des meilleures informatrices du Paradis, bien qu'assez lunatique, mais talentueuse." fit-il. "Pour ce qui est de ma proposition, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

-Vous avez fait en sorte de me piéger pour que je ne puisse pas refuser votre offre." haussa-t-elle des épaules. "Mais j'ai des derniers points à souligner."

-Je t'écoute."

-Vous me sous-estimez. Vous ignorez tout de moi en dehors de ce que vous avez vu et entendu. Mon nom, mon âge, ma véritable apparence... Et mes vraies capacités."

La pirate afficha un sourire carnassier alors qu'on entendait les hommes armer leur flingue.

"J'en conclus que c'est un refus?"

-Hai!"

-Tuez-la."

Les tirs commencèrent, mais ne touchèrent pas au but, la jeune femme se mit à virevolter dans la pièce, évitant tous les projectiles grâce au Haki. Ils semblaient un peu lents en comparaison aux poings de Titanrage, c'en était presque drôle.

La jeune femme sortit Shidare de sa peau et trancha proprement les mafieux. Puis elle se tourna vers Kyo qui était resté très calme.

"Pas de résistance?" demanda-t-elle, en position défensive.

-Je ne suis pas assez inconscient pour voir la différence de niveau. Je passe mon tour, néanmoins..." fit-il. "Tu es consciente qu'un contrat sera mit sur ta tête?" demanda-t-il.

-Maa... J'ai déjà une prime de toute façon!"

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas d'où j'ai tiré cette idée, mais je me suis dit "pourquoi pas?" ^^**


	58. Aigle bleu

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **J'ai été productive ces deux derniers jours et c'était des bonnes journées! :D**

 **Petit coucou à la soeur de mon ami qui passera peut-être par ici prochainement ;)**

 **Barukku Iris : Je peux comprendre que ce soit un peu confus ^^ Le "même pas en rêve" de Law m'a bien fait rire aussi quand l'idée m'est venue ^^ Je pense mettre l'accent sur la relation de ces deux là dans pas longtemps, parce que si je ne m'abuse, après la recherche d'infos sur Kaidou... Nan, je vais rien dire, autant ne pas spoiler :3**

 **Tagli-tagli : Le Paradis c'est la première moitié de la Grand Line, parce que le Shin Sekai, ou "Nouveau Monde" est appelé l"Enfer ^^**

 **Bref! On avance on avance et des moments prévus depuis longtemps se rapprochent petit à petit pour mon plus grand bonheur :3**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-8 juin 1519-_

Le lendemain de l'affaire, Kyo avait reçu une nouvelle visite de la jeune femme avant de pouvoir quitter l'île et avait donné les infos qu'elle attendait. D'avoir une lame sur la gorge en se réveillant en pleine nuit l'avait rendu plutôt loquace, même en ayant gardé son calme.

Le but avait été également de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait le retrouver même s'il se cachait, et qu'il avait donc intérêt à ne pas ébruiter certaines choses et à ne pas tenter de la traquer de nouveau.

.

.

La jeune femme mit les voiles à l'aube. Elle savait par où elle devait aller.

Musha dormait tranquillement sur son coussin et tout était calme.

Le bruit des vagues et du vent sifflant dans ses oreilles la détendirent et elle se sentit apaisée en retrouvant l'océan.

Un cri se fit entendre et elle vit un oiseau qui approchait, une sorte de rapace... Un aigle?

L'oiseau se posa sur le bastingage et elle eut la confirmation qu'il portait quelque chose. Un petit sac.

Tami releva la voile pour ralentir et s'approcha de l'aigle. Un rouleau était aussi attaché à une de ses pattes qu'il lui tendit.

Elle décrocha le message et le déroula pour le lire.

 _« Brisée-san, je vous présente Aoi, mon aigle de mer. Elle a une mémoire d'éléphant et je n'ai jamais vu meilleur messager. Comme promis, voici une petite sélection de dials, les titres sont listés avec leur valeur. Si vous pouviez laisser Aoi se reposer avant de me renvoyer ceux qui ne vous plaisent pas, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Kavao. »_

La jeune femme sourit et détacha le sac de l'oiseau. Ces bêtes-là mangeaient de la viande, non?

Elle lui tendit le bras et elle se percha dessus, tenant en équilibre et n'enfonçant pas suffisamment ses serres pour la blesser. La pirate l'amena à l'intérieur et le laissa s'installer sur le dossier d'une chaise, s'attirant le regard curieux de Musha qui se leva pour renifler l'oiseau.

"Calme Musha." interpella Tami avant qu'elle ne s'agite.

Elle se dirigea vers les rangements pour sortir le sac de viande séchée et voir si Aoi en mangerait. Et bien sûr, puisque la louve fit sa malheureuse en la voyant donner de ses friandises à l'aigle, elle lui en donna également.

"Mattaku... Je crois bien que j'ai raté ton éducation..." soupira-t-elle devant le comportement de la bête.

Elle tendit la main vers l'oiseau.

"Arigatou Aoi-chan, repose-toi bien." sourit-elle alors que l'aigle frottait son bec sur ses doigts.

.

.

Ce type... Tami eut un reniflement amusé.

Il lui avait envoyé une copie de _Black Heart_ , ainsi que d'autres dials de leur composition, à leur ancien trio.

Elle avait fait son choix parmi les dials, elle remit ceux qu'elle ne prenait pas dans le sac, avec l'argent de ceux qu'elle gardait et sortit de quoi rédiger une réponse à Kavao.

 _« Kavao-san, merci beaucoup pour la copie de_ Black Heart _. Ne vous en faites pas pour Aoi, je m'occuperai d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à rentrer chez vous, mais j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, je ne pense pas l'avoir vue à votre magasin... Enfin, comme convenu, je vous rends les dials dont je ne veux pas et joint à cette lettre la somme pour ceux que j'ai décidé de garder. Brisée.»_

Elle roula le message pour le mettre dans le rouleau de cuir et posa le tout sur l'un des plans de travail du côté cuisine. L'aigle se cachait la tête sous l'aile, piquant un petit somme. Quant à Musha, elle avait fini par s'en désintéresser et était retournée se rouler sur son coussin.

Même maintenant qu'il avait complètement son odeur, elle continuait... Trop mignonne.

La pirate secoua la tête. Sa pause était terminée, elle remonta sur le pont pour reprendre la route.

* * *

 _-13 juin 1519-_

Quand Tami amarra sur la côte de l'île, elle emmena Aoi sur le pont pour la laisser s'envoler et rentrer chez elle.

Elle la regarda s'éloigner avec un air rêveur.

S'envoler... Combien de fois elle avait rêvé de ça?

Argh... Tout ça allait la ramener aux mauvais souvenir, autant ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là...

Elle se détourna du bastingage et regarda plutôt Musha qui la fixait en penchant la tête sur le côté, une oreille baissée et laissant échapper une légère plainte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle?" s'étonna la pirate en s'agenouillant.

La louve poussa une nouvelle plainte et vint se coller à sa maman qui lui fit des grattouilles pour la réconforter. Elle ne pensait pas que le départ de l'aigle la dérangerait, elles s'étaient tolérées toutes les deux, mais pas vraiment approchées...

Ou alors...

Vu que pendant quelques jours elle s'était occupée d'Aoi, Musha était jalouse et craignait peut-être qu'elle ne veuille plus d'elle...

"Ma canaille, je pourrai jamais t'abandonner, va..." soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

La bête commença à remuer la queue devant le commentaire affectueux et redoubla d'efforts dans ses câlins.

"Jalouse, va." rit la pirate.

.

.

Elle avait quelques réserves à refaire, Musha était partie se balader dans les collines aux alentours, cette île était assez grande et comportait plus de villes que de zones rurales, mais celle du coin devrait suffire à la louve.

La jeune femme se rendit dans un marché couvert, à la recherche de vivres, comme d'autres choses pouvant lui être utiles. Elle avait constaté avec circonspection que depuis ses 17 ans, sa poitrine avait encore augmentée, donc maintenant elle devait acheter de quoi remplacer les hauts devenus trop petits...

Y'avait vraiment des fois où c'était chiant d'être une femme... Et la douleur qui commençait à se manifester dans son abdomen le lui confirmait. K'sou...

Enfin, donc elle se dirigea vers les stands de fruit pour en voir d'assez, spéciaux, puisqu'ils avaient été placés dans des moules pour avoir des formes particulières. La vue d'une pastèque carré ou d'une pomme en forme de cœur faisait sourire les enfants aux alentours.

Mais les formes des différentes pommes rappelaient un jeu de cartes.

Et la plus puissante de toutes, c'était le Joker.

Tami secoua la tête, quittant l'air sombre qu'elle avait affiché. Elle approchait progressivement du but. Pas la peine d'être aussi tendue, elle n'était pas encore à la localisation de sa prochaine mission, il lui restait un peu de temps.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait vraiment?

Aucun des cadres de la Family ne se trouvait dans le Paradis, tous étaient dans le Shin Sekai, maintenant et Doffy...

Sa gorge se serra, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait appris.

Doflamingo était devenu le Roi de Dressrosa, le pays que Cora-san a tenté de sauver et que Law a condamné sans le vouloir. Elle ignorait s'il était au courant, mais vu que lui-même faisait des recherches de son côté, il devait s'en douter...

"Tout va bien, gamine?" demanda le marchand qui vendait les fruits. "Vous ne bougez pas depuis tout à l'heure..."

-Iie, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées." réfuta-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. "Vos fruits m'ont rappelé quelque... Quelque chose."

Ah mais oui, tiens! Elle-même avait un fruit qu'elle gardait dans un coffret!

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait son compte pour l'oublier, celui-là?

"Ne, vous connaissez un pub ou un bar sympathique, dans le coin?" demanda-t-elle.

-Hm... Oui, on a l'Auberge aux Corsaires, tout proche du port, ceux qui dirigent l'endroit sont des gens biens et ont assez d'autorité pour éviter les ennuis. On a pas beaucoup de problèmes, par ici, donc il n'ont pas eu à les craindre non plus, les pirates."

-So ka... Arigatou!"

La jeune femme lui prit également une barquette de cerises forme d'étoile pour la forme et passa à un autre stand.

.

.

Pour cette fois, Ael s'y collait.

Grâce à Kyo, elle avait ressorti son autre forme pour qu'on ne puisse plus la pister de cette façon.

L'Auberge aux Corsaires était un nom assez cocasse pour un pub où les pirates étaient absents. Peut-être un peu provocateur, aussi, pas très malin si des pirates venaient réellement et décidaient de foutre le bordel dans le coin.

En passant la porte, il eut la bonne surprise de voir que l'intérieur était décoré comme le pont d'un navire... Amusant.

Bon, restait à voir si les tenanciers pourraient le renseigner, ces gens étaient les mieux placés pour avoir des infos dans ce genre d'endroits et avec les risques, il préférait que ses recherches sur le sujet restent discrètes.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?" demanda une dame assez carré en essuyant une choppe qu'elle venait de nettoyer.

-Euh... Pourquoi une bière." fit Ael en s'installant au comptoir. "Et... Peut-être des indications..."

La dame le toisa de son regard autoritaire.

"Ici on veut pas d'ennuis." trancha-t-elle.

Le jeune comprit pourquoi on la disait suffisamment impressionnante pour éviter que les bagarres éclatent dans le pub...

"Il n'y aura pas d'ennuis, je voudrais seulement vous demander..."

Il baissa la voix en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

"...Si vous pouviez me dire comment mettre un Akuma no Mi sur le marché."

-... Je sais pas grand-chose là-dessus, gamin." répondit-elle en sortant une pipe qu'elle bourra de tabac avant de l'allumer.

Tami avait beaucoup de mal avec la cigarette. Elle avait plusieurs fois voulu s'entraîner à fumer pour des infiltrations qui pourraient l'exiger, mais elle avait tellement craché ses poumons dès la première inspiration qu'elle avait fini par abandonner cette option. Elle se contenterait de se balader avec un paquet en poche et d'en faire faire brûler pour en mettre dans les cendriers.

Ael retint sa respiration quelques secondes pour éviter de respirer la fumée que la femme soufflait tout proche.

"Y'a pas grand-monde qui en parle, de ces trucs-là." ajouta encore la dame.

-Mais si j'en crois ce que vous me dites, vous en savez plus que moi..." pointa-t-il.

L'aubergiste finit par pousser un soupir résigné.

"De ce que j'en sais, ce marché fonctionne surtout pour répondre aux demandes qui y sont soumises." répondit-elle à voix basse. "Selon les demandes et les fruits disponibles, des rencontres entre l'acheteur et le fournisseur peuvent se faire, mais c'est à leurs risques et périls..."

Oh oui, le jeune homme se doutait bien de pourquoi, après tout, les Akuma no Mi étaient pour beaucoup des objets de convoitise... Même la Namari no Tsuki était une organisation qui traquait les noryokusha.

Il n'était donc sûrement pas rare qu'il y ait des pièges tendus à l'endroit de l'échange... Un moyen d'avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre...

Il hocha la tête avec un air entendu.

"Et comment je suis censé surveiller les demandes, dans ce cas?" demanda-t-il encore.

-J'en sais rien." nia-t-elle. "Tout ça est en lien avec le marché noir, je trempe pas là-dedans."

-So ka... Arigatou, onee-san."

Il sortit de quoi payer la boisson, et les infos.

"Garde cet argent, petit, je fais pas là-dedans normalement." refusa-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir renseigné?" s'étonna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Un caprice de ma part. C'est des infos qui ne peuvent faire de mal qu'à toi, après tout, donc ce que tu fera avec, c'est ta responsabilité."

Elle marqua une pause pour souffler un nouveau nuage de tabac.

"Et y'a un truc avec tes yeux... Je sais pas..."

Ael leva un sourcil, perplexe, puis haussa les épaules.

"On va dire que c'est un pourboire, après tout je me dois de vous remercier pour votre accueil et votre gentillesse." sourit-il en coin.

La dame fut agitée d'un léger rire et secoua la tête.

"T'es un sale gosse."

-Merci." répondit-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

* * *

 _-30 juin 1519-_

Tami retroussa ses manches. Elle venait d'amarrer à une autre île de son parcours, juste après avoir essuyé une tempête.

Et le pont était dans un sacré état, entre les algues, l'eau salée et les quelques fientes d'oiseau, il y avait de la saleté partout.

Un balai brosse en main, la jeune femme mit le casque de son dial sur ses oreilles et commença à balancer de l'eau savonneuse pour commencer à frotter avec énergie.

"Musha, non!" réprimanda-t-elle en voyant la louve la regarder, squattant le pont. "Tu rentres ou tu vas te promener, mais tu ne restes pas là!"

La bête poussa une plainte et sauta à terre pour s'installer dans le sable chaud. Un beau soleil avait remplacé le vent et les nuages noirs, alors elle en profitait. Tami soupira, sachant que si elle se roulait dans le sable, il faudrait qu'elle lui retire tout ça avant de la laisser remonter, histoire de ne pas foutre ton son ménage en l'air.

"Joli tatouage!" appela une voix familière qui la fit se retourner.

-Lennon?!" s'exclama-t-elle, plus que surprise. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?!"

Minute, elle avait couvert son dos, comme toujours, alors pourquoi il parlait de toua-... Ah oui, Shidare dans son bras.

Le Pyro-barbare laissa échapper son rire particulier.

"Je rappelle que je suis mercenaire, à la base, Bibiche." sourit-il "Je reviens d'un contrat, en route vers la base de Shabaody. Je m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi!"

-Ah ça, moi non plus!" ricana la jeune femme en arrêtant sa musique pour retirer le casque de ses oreilles.

Elle descendit de l'embarcation pour serrer la main du Lennon qui alla bien vite voir Musha pour la papouiller et gagatiser dessus.

"Et elle est là la dissidente! Mais oui! Mais oui!" faisait-il, faisant doucement rire Tami.

-Et il est où le poupet à dents de sapin?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Bob reprit contenance avec un toussotement et se releva.

"Je l'ai laissé à la maison, il a été blessé récemment alors j'ai pas pris le risque, cette fois."

-Ah bon."

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses." fit le Lennon avec un sourire entendu. "Tu l'as revu?"

-Hai." acquiesça-t-elle. "Et il a été surprit que j'en sache autant sur lui."

Le mercenaire fut secoué d'un rire diabolique.

"Enfin! Me voilà vengééé!" fit-il avec une voix qu'il voulait certainement démoniaque.

Tami se mit à rire à son tour devant les pitreries du pyromane.

"Nan, sérieusement." reprit-il, un peu plus sérieux. "Ce mec est complètement métal, mais j'ai pas apprécié qu'il disparaisse d'un coup."

-Vous le connaissiez un peu?" demanda Tami. "Avec les infos de la dernière fois, je pouvais pas vraiment dire..."

-Je pense que c'est à moi de le savoir, ça." éluda le Lennon.

Elle leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

"Sinon, vous restez combien de temps?" demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Euh... Je pars dans deux-trois jours." réfléchit-il. "Et toi alors?"

-Je me suis accordé deux jours de pause, et je suis arrivée tout à l'heure."

-Cool! On va boire un verre? Je veux en savoir plus sur sa réaction à cet enculé!"

-Euh... Plus tard, peut-être. J'étais en train de laver le pont."

Le Lennon prit une moue déçue qui fit renifler la pirate avec un air amusé, secouant la tête.

"On peut toujours se retrouver ce soir, ça vous va?"

-Ok Bibiche! Je nous trouverai un Coco Bongo digne de ce nom!"

... Un quoi?

Elle supposa que c'était sa manière à lui de qualifier un bar ou autre... Elle haussa les épaules.

"Si on pouvait éviter les endroits du genre striptease ou pole dance, ça me va." répondit-elle. "19h?"

-Vendu!"

Et le Pyro-barbare de repartir joyeusement.

Tami retourna sur le pont du _Keeper_ et ramassa le balai pour reprendre son ménage.

.

.

"Buuuuliaaaaa!"

Tami reconnut la voix, mais leva un sourcil, interloquée par le cri qu'elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu l'utiliser dans son concert. C'était pas un genre de cri de guerre, à la base?

"Sors de là Bibiche! C'est l'heure!"

La jeune femme renifla d'un air amusé et reposa sa plume, ses lentilles déjà mises au préalable.

"Je suis là, barbare à deux balles!" lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cabine.

-Eh oh!" protesta le Lennon.

Musha, sortie également, posa ses pattes sur le bastingage pour regarder le Pyro-barbare, agitant joyeusement la queue.

"Et alors, elle vient avec nous la dissidente? Elle vient avec nous?" gagatisa-t-il.

La pirate toussota pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on accepte les loups dans les pubs." pointa-t-elle.

-Zut."

-Comme vous dites."

-Bon ben... Bon ben tant pis."

* * *

 **Je sais pas pourquoi, le retour du Lennon s'est imposé dans mon esprit et j'ai pas pu résister x)**

 **M'enfin j'espère que ça vous aura plu! :D**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~**


	59. Solution?

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci à Manea-Thesan pour le fav! :)**

 **Zialema : J'ai pas eu trop de mal pour ce chapitre et je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant! S'il a vraiment plu c'est un win-win! \o/**

 **Tagli-tagli : Nan meurs pas! D: Oui, les fameux fruits aux formes rigolotes sont justement inspirés de ça, c'est un truc asiatique et le plus grand classique est justement la pastèque carré ^^ Oui mais en même temps c'est le Lennon :3 J'avoue! Après tout Tami et moi-même sommes aussi timbrées! \o/**

 **Barukku Iris : Lennon est drôle, très drôle :3 J'ai pas pu résister quand j'ai pensé les faire se retrouver sur cette île random ^^ Oui, il a un tigre à dents de sapin :3 Aoi est totalement improvisée, je me suis aperçue que malgré ce que j'avais écris, j'avais pas encore fait mention d'un moment où Tami recevait des dials de Kavao alors voilà ^^**

 **Merry Archer : Oulà! Pour tout lire d'une traite tu as mis ta santé mentale en jeu! Bienvenue à bord camarade! :D Le Lennon vous plaît beaucoup, autant qu'à moi je crois ^^ Musha est Musha, on la refera pas :3**

 **Adminae : Oui mais Musha est toujours mignonne :3 Tout le monde parle du Lennon, c'est trop bien x) Désolée pour cette torture involontaire, mais il faut bien que j'écrive les chapitres pour les poster ^^"**

 **Shadowgear2 : Moi peut-être? :3**

 **Y'a pas mal de reviews alors je raconte pas n'importe et je vous laisse tranquille! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Ah bon? Et c'est quoi ton fruit?" demanda le Lennon en descendant sa bière.

-Je l'ai pas encore identifié, mais même en attendant, j'aimerais pourvoir surveiller le marché, le truc c'est que j'ai pas encore récupéré d'infos pour le faire." expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah ben je peux te filer des tuyaux, y'a pas de soucis!" s'exclama le mercenaire.

Il sortit de quoi noter et écrivit activement tout en parlant.

"Le truc c'est que ça a rapport avec le marché noir tout ça, donc faut pas compter sur un abonnement à quoi que ce soit dans le domaine, c'est des fréquences de denden vidéo à trouver en crackant des codes, ou tu te fais directement contacter par l'acheteur, etc." commença-t-il en faisant des flèches ici et là sur sa feuille. "Je vais te filer tous les trucs qu'il faut veiller, ça vaut mieux, comme ça tu sais à quoi t'attendre."

Il retourna le papier et le fit glisser jusqu'à la jeune femme qui y jeta un œil curieux.

"Ce type-là, c'est Caesar, il bosse pour Joker, c'est un peu l'un des boss de la pègre... Ça va Bibiche?"

-Oui..." répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'encore une fois, le Lennon lui retirait une épine du pied. Tu parles d'une chance...

"T'es sûre hein?"

-Oui oui, juste un vertige, rien de bien grave, je vais ralentir sur la boisson." baratina-t-elle. "Et pas la peine de se moquer, je bois rarement autant!"

-J'ai rien dit!" se défendit le Lennon avec un air rieur. "On peut pas tous avoir les poils qu'il faut sur le torse!"

-Pas de commentaire, j'ai certainement plus de couille que la plupart des mecs que j'ai pu croiser dans toute ma vie!"

-Ouah ça parle maaal! Comment tu leur met le gwak!"

Ils se mirent à rire de leur connerie et trinquèrent avant que le mercenaire ne revienne à ce qu'il expliquait.

"Enfin bref, ce type du coup, son truc c'est les armes de destruction massive, principalement à base de gaz. Mais la plupart des gens dont je te parle sont dans le Shin Sekai, donc t'auras à aller là-bas pour avoir de vrais résultats dans tes recherches."

-So ka..."

-Bref, tous ceux-là vaut mieux s'en méfier." continua-t-il en entourant tout un groupe de noms., dont celui de Ceasar. "Après t'as ces types-là, qui sont assez chiants pour les noryokusha, c'est la..."

-Namari no Tsuki, j'en ai entendu parler." compléta-t-elle. "Une chance que je me repose pas sur mes pouvoirs pour me battre."

Lennon hocha la tête avec un air appréciateur.

"Ne, comment vous savez vous y prendre pour surveiller ça?"

-Ah ça... Je voulais le _Mera Mera no Mi_ mais ce sale gamin de Portgas l'a eu avant moi!" bouda le mercenaire. "M'enfin il s'en sert de façon classe alors je lui pardonne. Et puis j'ai mes dials, c'est tout aussi classe et je peux encore nager!"

Tami renifla avec un sourire amusé en songeant à la façon dont il se servait de ces fameux dials sur scène et était assez d'accord avec l'idée. Peut-être aussi assez contente qu'une chose aussi puérile n'ait pas créé d'ennemi supplémentaire pour la nouvelle recrue des Shirohige.

"Bref, normalement tu peux trouver des annonces cryptées dans le journal, mais c'est pour ceux qui sont pas trop dans le domaine, donc pour vraiment trouver un acheteur faut toucher aux domaines moins légaux et prendre la version révolutionnaire, qui a des trucs en plus par rapport à la version officielle. Je peux te filer de quoi t'abonner."

-Moui, ça sera utile." acquiesça-t-elle. "Encore une fois vous me sauvez la mise, Pyro-barbare."

-Un plaisir bibiche." sourit-il.

* * *

 _-24 juillet 1519-_

Caesar Clown... L'absence de résultats qu'elle avait obtenu signifiait qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de passer la Red Line si elle tenait vraiment à approfondir...

Nan, mauvaise idée. Elle irait fouiller au plus proche, mais pas directement là-bas. Shabaody devrait suffire pour les temps à venir et si nécessaire elle en parlerait à Law.

De toute façon, plus elle y pensait et plus elle trouvait nécessaire de se voir là-bas pour les infos. Après tout c'est lui qui irait à la pêche sur le Grove 1.

Si elle avait le malheur d'entrer dans cette foutue salle elle serait incapable de se contrôler et nul doute que Brisée ferait un massacre.

M'enfin tout ça, elle avait beau y penser, elle doutait de pouvoir s'y rendre avant un ou deux ans au minimum... Quelle galère...

Reposant la version révolutionnaire du journal qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle poussa un long soupir fatigué.

La piste sur Kaidou était erronée, elle devait se tourner vers autre chose pour le moment, histoire de ne pas perdre plus de temps, mais rien n'allait comme il fallait...

Du coup la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de tenter d'identifier ce fruit, toujours enfermé à double tour dans le coffret. Le ressortant, elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures, notant le moindre détail et se permettant même de faire un rapide croquis pour être certaine.

Puis elle le rangea à nouveau et embarqua ses notes avec elle.

Elle pourrait bien trouver une bibliothèque dans le coin, avec un peu de chance il y aurait une encyclopédie...

.

.

Rien à la bibliothèque, en revanche, quelque chose d'assez intéressant à la librairie, bien qu'elle n'ait pas grand-chose à voir avec le fruit.

 _Les Aventures des Sept Mers_ , apparemment une série de romans d'aventures très populaire et composée pour l'instant de deux volumes.

Bof, si ça pouvait la consoler de ses échecs du moment, pourquoi pas.

La jeune femme acheta donc les livres et retourna au _Keeper_ pour profiter un peu d'être à terre pour se reposer et se détendre.

.

.

Mais ces bouquins étaient géniaux!

Elle n'en avait jamais lu d'aussi captivants depuis la série énigmatique du petit fils du vieux Duke, celui qui réclamait toujours les histoires à Nameless...

En fait elle avait commencé le premier volume en rentrant et c'était Musha qui l'en avait décollée parce qu'elle avait faim!

Elle en avait à peine atteint le quart, en plus!

Tami reposa le livre et se dépêcha de nourir la bête en s'excusant.

Au moins, si elle devait rester clouée au lit, elle saurait quoi faire, si ça n'avançait pas au niveau du travail... Merci à Samzaya!

* * *

 _-30 septembre 1519-_

Enfin! Elle y était! Une île avec une encyclopédie dans sa bibliothèque!

Après quelques heures à tourner les nombreuses pages du volume, elle avait fini par trouver.

Ce foutu fruit était sacrément précieux et elle n'en savait foutrement rien jusqu'à présent!

Merde alors...

Vu la chose, elle préférait attendre qu'il y ait une demande, sinon elle risquait les attaques à tout va...

Cette poire rouge vive et noire aux reliefs de flammes permettait de se changer en cette créature de légende... _Oni Oni no Mi_ , modèle Atronach version feu.

Décidément elle avait _très_ bien fait d'empêcher Musha de le mordre...

La louve qui se changeait en une créature de feu comme celle-là... Autant ne pas penser à la catastrophe que ce serait.

* * *

 _-6 octobre 1519-_

"Joyeux anniversaire!"

L'air encore endormi de Law laissa place à un sourire amusé.

« Merci Tami. T'as l'air de bonne humeur. »

-J'allais pas te souhaiter un bon anniversaire en tirant la gueule!" ricana-t-elle.

Un jappement de Musha renchérit par dessus, comme pour lui donner raison.

« Un point pour toi. Comment ça va? »

-Je vais bien, mais pour ce qui est de Kaidou... Je suis partie sur une fausse piste." avoua-t-elle, un peu moins enjouée, pour le coup.

« C'est pas grave, on a encore du temps. » voulut-il la rassurer.

-Ben oui, je sais, mais bon..." grommela-t-elle. "Par contre j'ai une autre piste à creuser... J'ai appris qu'un certain Caesar Clown travaillait pour Joker et était spécialisé dans les armes de destruction massive... Si on pouvait savoir où il se cache, on aurait une chance de faire tomber le plumeau."

Les yeux gris du denden brillèrent d'une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Je ferai des recherches de mon côté. » annonça-t-il.

-Comme tu veux." accorda-t-elle. "Le truc, c'est que ce fameux Caesar est dans le Shin Sekai... D'où le fait que ce soit compliqué."

« Merde. »

-Tu l'as dit."

Il passa quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles tous deux réfléchirent rapidement à une solution, qui évidemment ne leur vint pas.

« Et comment tu compte faire, toi ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

-Je sais pas encore, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y avait des infos intéressantes à chopper et que j'en ai perdu la trace... Je crois que je vais devoir infiltrer des bases Marines un peu plus importantes..."

« J'espère pour toi qu'on ne parle pas de ce que je pense. »

Le denden afficha un air autoritaire qu'elle connaissait bien, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle renoncerait à cette idée, après tout c'était la dernière option qui se présentait à elle.

"Oui et non, je compte pas aller foutre le bordel à Marine Ford comme Portgas, mais peut-être voir pour les endroit un peu plus sécurisés du genre Navarone."

« Je dois te rappeler que Vergo est dans la Marine? »

-Et moi qu'il n'y a que des larbins sans importance dans le Paradis, pour Doffy?" rétorqua-t-elle. "Vergo, comme les Généraux, comme Joker, ils sont tous dans le Shin Sekai, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on soit suffisamment forts et préparés avant d'y entrer."

« Tami, il est hors de question que tu y aille. Si tu te faisais prendre et que ça remontait aux mauvaises oreilles? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te vois. »

-Tant mieux, ça veut dire que t'es pas aveugle."

« Je ne plaisante pas! » s'énerva-t-il. « Comment tu veux que j'accepte un truc pareil?! »

-En me faisant confiance?" tenta-t-elle, commençant aussi à s'agacer du comportement du Shi no Gekai.

« C'est pas la question! T'es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans ce foutu monde, mais ça t'a pas empêché de te faire tabasser ou même poignarder! »

-Bon, ça suffit." trancha-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que j'ai 19 ans, que je suis majeure et vaccinée, et parfaitement capable de me battre! Dis-toi qu'en plus, grâce à ta _chère_ Debbie je suis capable de me faire des masques réalistes pour cacher mon vrai visage, alors les risques de me faire avoir sont encore plus réduits!"

« Arrête d'utiliser ce nom pour que j'autorise tout et n'importe quoi! » fulmina Law, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs au travers du denden.

-Tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, sinon on en aura jamais fini et la base la plus proche demandera sans doute un peu de temps pour l'atteindre." arrêta Tami.

« Tami, ne racc- »

Elle raccrocha le denden et souffla profondément, vraiment agacée. Merde il pouvait pas lui interdire de chercher une solution! Certes elle ne voulait pas se précipiter mais... Depuis 7 ans qu'elle bossait comme une dingue pour pouvoir monter ces foutus plans et faire tomber Doflamingo!

Dans la dernière ligne droite elle se retrouvait face à un gouffre et il lui repprochait de prendre le seul foutu pont de cordes pour avancer! Merde à la fin!

La jeune femme prit rageusement son ours en peluche pour s'enrouler autour, enfonçant sa tête dans le ventre rembourré pour bouder.

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

 _Katcha._

"Si tu rappelle pour me faire la morale je te jure que je-"

« Wow, _calm down_! Vous traitez vos costumers like this? »

Merde. Elle avait pas fait gaffe à la sonnerie.

"Gomenasai." s'excusa-t-elle. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

« J'aimerais que we could meet at cette île. »

-J'en suis peut-être un peu trop éloignée, cela me prendrait des mois."

« In ce cas, let's go to... Nepso? » proposa le client.

Elle fouilla deux petites secondes dans ses cartes pour voir où se trouvait l'île, approximativement une semaine de voyage si elle usait du moteur, presque deux semaines si elle y allait normalement.

"Okay, when?" demanda-t-elle dans ce qui était visiblement le dialecte natal de son client.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, sa voix lui disait quelque chose, comme sa façon assez particulière de parler...

« Oh! You parle mon language? » remarqua-t-il. « Alors... Let's meat dans 3 weeks, okay? »

-Wakatta."

Et elle raccrocha.

Un client incapable de ne parler qu'une seule langue, super. Soit il avait beaucoup de mal, soit il s'en foutait, soit il voulait absolument montrer qu'il parlait les deux langues. Encore heureux qu'elle savait parler les deux.

Encore un type louche, aussi.

Bon, elle avait un itinéraire à calculer.

* * *

 _-18 octobre 1519-_

« T'es enfin raisonnable? »

-Te méprends pas, Law, c'est juste le temps de m'occuper de ce client." réfuta-t-elle. "Après je m'occuperai des bases, c'est la seule solution qu'il me reste."

Law poussa un soupir.

« Il y a intérêt à ce que je n'ai pas à te tirer des emmerdes par la peau du cul. »

-Je compte bien m'entraîner comme une dingue avant d'y aller. Si tout va bien, dans 3-4 ans maximum on devrait pouvoir passer dans le Shin Sekai."

« C'est pas franchement sûr, personne n'arrive à améliorer le Haki pour l'instant. »

-Et cette Calm Belt, alors?" s'étonna-t-elle.

« On y a pas été. »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil.

« On s'est battu avec... Je crois que c'était une escouade de la Namari, peu de gens savent quel pouvoir j'ai, pour le moment, mais eux sont au courant, apparemment. »

-..."

« Tami? »

-Et c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes?"

« Sans commentaire. »

Tami passa une main sur son visage.

"Sans déconner..." soupira-t-elle. "Y'a pas eu de pertes?"

« Quelques blessures minimes, surtout, sinon Sachi a eu le bras cassé et Bepo s'est tellement donné à fond qu'il est tombé d'épuisement. » répondit-il.

-C'est arrivé il y a combien de temps?"

« Un mois, environ. Mais ils ont retenté un assaut il y a deux semaines, on est resté trop longtemps au même endroit. »

Ok... Eh bien la prudence était de mise du côté des Heart. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il semblait fatigué quand elle l'avait appelé pour son anniversaire... Chose qui expliquait en partie son emportement, il devait être sous tension.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?"

« On va rester en mouvement et on s'entraînera pendant les haltes. Et j'en profiterai pour passer les diplômes que je peux. »

-C'était déjà au programme, ça, nan?" s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ah mais je ne vais pas me contenter de seulement trois. » sourit-il en coin.

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux ronds.

« Tami? »

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?!" s'exclama-t-elle.

« Peut-être bien que c'est passé à la trappe, en effet... » accorda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. « Major de promo à l'examen pratique et théorique. »

-Félicitations!"

Le Shi no Gekai poussa un soupir, puis afficha finalement un léger sourire.

« Merci Tami. »

-On fêtera ça quand on se reverra!"

« Si tu veux. »

* * *

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**


	60. Gardol

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée, ou en tout cas, meilleure que la mienne ^^'**

 **Encore une fois on a pas mal de reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, merci à tous! :D**

 **Zialema : Ah mais Bob est plus fâché depuis qu'il a trouvé l'alternative ^^ Le commentaire de Shadowgear est plus du style grammar nazi pour une erreur bête que j'ai faite, mais au moins il est plus constructif que d'habitude ^^' Pour passer les concours il a eu plusieurs choix : déguisement, faux nom, menaces, pot-de-vin pour qu'on le laisse les passer, voilà voilà :3**

 **Tagli-tagli : Alors dans One Piece des tics de langage bizarres t'as des tonnes de persos qui en ont, bon c'est sûr que ce type là fait fort mais... C'est valide, je dirais. Puis moi il me fait marrer :3 Law aussi a confiance en Tami, mais avec elle il est du type surprotecteur, il s'inquiète, c'est tout ^^**

 **Rouge-365 : Contente que ça te plaise! ^^ Ah ça... Tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi ça te dit quelque chose :3**

 **Barukku Iris : *air le plus innocent qui soit* Je vois pas de quoi tu parles :3 Oui, c'aurait été une catastrophe donc Tami a vraiment eu un bon réflexe.**

 **Shadowgear2 : J'ai corrigé la faute, merci ^^**

 **Merry Archer : Le fruit de Tami devrait te parler si tu lis Golden Prince de Zialema ;) Le nouveau client vous l'avez sûrement déjà oublié mais on l'a déjà croisé :D Ah ben le Lennon a vraiment rien contre Tami, au contraire, elle lui a permis d'avoir des nouvelles d'un gars qu'il aimait bien et qui a disparu sans prévenir, en plus de passer de bons moments avec elle ^^ Oh... Je ne dirai rien là-dessus, ce sera à toi de le découvrir! Merci! Oh oui, "Capitaine" ça sonne tellement bien *^***

 **Adminae : Ah ben c'est le Lennon, bibiche c'est un peu tout le monde ^^ Ah, désolée mais le fruit de l'atronach est réservé~ Law est franchement ooc avec Tami j'en ai conscience, mais je me dis qu'il l'est seulement avec elle à cause du lien entre eux, donc ça passe :3**

 **Allez! Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-19 octobre 1519-_

Tami finissait d'installer une perruque pour cacher les bords de son masque et se trouvait assez déconcentrée par une certaine canaille plutôt excitée.

"Musha!" râla-t-elle pour la énième fois. "Ça suffit maintenant!"

La louve poussa une plainte et décida finalement de renoncer, partant bouder sur son coussin.

La jeune femme put enfin finir de se grimer et attrapa Shidare qu'elle enfonça dans sa peau avant de sortir, dévérouillant la trappe de la louve au cas où.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous fixé avec son commanditaire.

Depuis le temps elle ne se rappelait toujours pas de pourquoi sa façon de parler lui était familière, peut-être que ça lui reviendrait devant la personne...

"Bonjour, m'lady. You may m'appeler 'Gardol'."

Déjà, elle était assez étonnée que le type en question soit déjà là, mais en plus, maintenant qu'elle le voyait, effectivement, elle l'avait déjà vu.

Le bouffon dans le pub le jour de ses 18 ans, celui qui engueulait ses hommes. En fait elle était même étonnée de se rappeler de lui.

Et puis, elle avait pas déjà entendu le nom, aussi?

Il se tenait devant elle, bien droit dans son costume jaune sur-mesure et lissant tranquillement sa moustache.

Enfin bref, elle resta professionnelle et s'inclina légèrement.

"Bon, dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous?" demanda-t-elle.

-You see, j'ai quelqu'un that I want dead." dit-il en lui passant une fiche sur laquelle figuraient le nom et la dernière adresse connue d'un type qui avait l'air suspect.

-Dommage pour vous ossan, je fais pas dans les assassinats." répondit-elle avant de faire mine de repartir. "Bonne journée."

-One minute, jeune lady! Je le veux dead, mais it doesn't mean that vous avez besoin de le kill vous-même. That man is recherché, livrez-le à la Marine and he will be executed. En échange, you will be given quite the récompense..."

Tami relit alors la fiche. Et elle se rendit compte que... C'était Brocoll sous un faux nom et avec une coiffure différente, d'où le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite.

Putain de merde.

Elle regarda Gardol avec un air franchement blasé.

Sérieusement?

"Attendez-moi ici, je dois vérifier quelque chose, j'en ai pour une minute."

-Very well. J'attendrai."

Elle rejoignit rapidement le _Keeper_ pour se diriger vers le denden et composer le numéro de cette saloperie d'équipage qui n'en aurait jamais fini de l'emmerder.

« Allô? » demanda la voix du cuistot.

-Blaze, c'est Tami." annonça-t-elle en retenant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Oh Baby! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Tu pensais à moi? »

-Absolument pas."

Attendant qu'il ait fini de déprimer sur la froideur de la demoiselle, elle jeta un oeil vers Musha qui continuait de bouder. C'était la journée...

« Bon, pourquoi t'appelles, du coup? »

-Je peux avoir Brocoll, s'il te plaît?" demanda-t-elle patiemment.

Vu qu'il recommença immédiatement à se lamenter sur le fait qu'elle préférait la face de légume, elle songea qu'au final il allait se passer une heure avant de pouvoir retourner auprès de son "client".

« Yo, Tami c'est "Brocool". » fit la voix du médecin.

-Surnom ridicule si tu veux mon avis."

« Et si je le veux pas? »

-Rien à foutre."

« Oulà! T'es en forme toi! »

-Gardol."

« Nani? »

-Gardol, ça te dit quelque chose?"

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

« Oh putain! Lui! Quoi, il veut ma peau? Dit lui qu'il a encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir me retrouver! »

-Dooonc... C'est une menace ou pas?"

« Absolument... pas. Ce type est une grosse merde. Il a fruit qui te surprend deux secondes, et après t'en a vite fini. Le seul truc qu'il a d'un peu intimidant c'est le fait qu'il a des vagues connexions à la mafia, mais même eux veulent pas de lui. »

-Noté."

« T'as pas l'air d'apprécier. »

-Pourtant tu devrais me comprendre, tu vis avec des bêtes de foire..." soupira-t-elle. "Pourquoi faut toujours que je tombe sur des bouffons?"

Un cri résonna au lointain dans le denden. Un cri ressemblant vaguement à un "TAMIIIIIII" et qui lui donna envie de raccrocher rapidement.

« Je te laisse, sinon on va encore devoir réparer le mobilier. »

-Bonne chance avec l'abruti."

« Je te rappellerai une autre fois, faut qu'on parle d'un truc, tous les deux. »

-Ah?"

Il raccrocha sans prendre le temps de répondre.

Tami leva un sourcil, perplexe. Bon, elle verrait en temps voulu, pour le moment elle avait un type à envoyer chier.

Elle revint au point de rendez-vous après environ un quart d'heure d'absence, mais le bouffon avait attendu patiemment et c'est là que le nom lui revint.

"Vous ne connaitriiez pas les Long Silver, par hasard?" demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, the Long-Argent crew! Je les hate, I tell you. C'est a bunch of perverts, tous plus affreux les uns que the others."

Elle s'empêcha de dire à quel point elle était d'accord avec lui, ce serait se trahir. Néanmoins elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

"Donc vous êtes le type qui a barratinné deux industriels pour qu'ils poursuivent le capitaine?"

-Oh... The Lady knows about mes méfaits du past..."

-The Lady vous emmerde. J'ai perdu un temps précieux à cause de vos conneries."

Apparemment ce n'était pas dans ses plans qu'elle sache tout ça. Le type fronça les sourcils et... Disparut?

Dans un battement de cils elle ne le voyait plus... Mais elle pouvait toujours le sentir avec le Haki. Ou alors à l'odeur. Il avait pas pris de douche depuis combien de temps?

Un sourire discret s'afficha sur son visage, il ne devait pas se douter que son illusion ne prenait pas sur elle et joua la comédie, faisant mine de le chercher.

"Too bad." entendit-elle derrière elle, avant de contrer son "attaque surprise" d'une pirouette et d'un coup de coude dans la nuque.

Le type était à nouveau visible, étendu au sol.

"Maa... J'en ai vu des types dans votre genre, mais vous êtes certainement le plus con..." soupira-t-elle avec nonchalance.

"C'est vraiment dommage FOR YOU!" cria le type en se relevant d'un coup et en dégainant un...

Une arme à feu? Ou sûrement un truc du genre, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu de comme ça... Le fonctionnement avait l'air similaire à ce qu'elle connaissait, mais il y avait ce truc cylindrique... Peut-être plus de balles?

Elle ferait quelques recherches, histoire de savoir où en était le marché noir avec ça et à quoi elle pourrait s'attendre à l'avenir. Pour le moment, elle avait une raclée à mettre.

Tami afficha donc un sourire de malade.

"Tu es prêt à mettre ta propre vie en jeu?" demanda-t-elle avec une douceur qui détonnait avec son expression.

Règle de base. Sur ces océans, lorsqu'on menaçait quelqu'un, il fallait s'attendre à ce que sa propre vie soit mise en danger.

Cependant il ne semblait pas tenir compte de cette loi, bien qu'il avait l'air de savoir pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis afficha finalement un sourire triomphant.

"... Hm. Jouons à un game." dit-il en tirant 5 coups dans le sol avant de faire tourner le cylindre au centre de son arme. "Do you know ce nouveau jeu... La Roulette?"

-Iie." fit-elle en prenant un air intéressé. "C'est quoi comme jeu?"

-Very simple. On prend un revolver qui n'a qu'une bullet dans le barillet, on pull the trigger en le mettant à la tempe, et... The one who lives a gagné." expliqua-t-il en accomplissant le geste.

Comme elle le pensait, c'était bien un endroit pour mettre plus de balles. Quant au fonctionnement il ne différait pas des flingues qu'elle avait déjà manipulé.

La jeune femme approcha pour prendre l'arme qu'il lui tendait tout en balançant son pied dans le sable, dans la zone des trous.

Fallait vraiment être con pour filer une arme à un ennemi.

Elle visa à côté de la tête du type et tira sur la gachette, faisant partir la balle et surprenant Gardol.

"Oh... Vous avez vu à travers mon trick..." avoua-t-il en applaudissant de manière sarcastique.

Quand même dingue qu'il continue de se donner un genre alors qu'il avait l'air mort de trouille.

"Je suis loin d'être n'importe qui, et me sous-estimer peut être une erreur fatale, ossan." répondit-elle calmement en soufflant dans le canon de l'arme.

-Good... Je pense qu'il est temps de RUN AWAY!" s'écria Gardol en se mettant à courir... Avec la grâce d'un rhinocéros atteint d'une gueule de bois particulièrement sévère.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, entendant Brisée en faire de même dans son esprit. Pour une fois elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle partageait son hilarité. Elle regarda l'arme qu'elle avait toujours à la main et fit sortir le barillet.

Comme elle le pensait, ce type n'avait sorti aucune balle. Sa première illusion lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille sur ses pouvoirs et elle s'était méfié de son petit "jeu". Surtout vu son changement brusque de comportement, elle doutait sincèrement qu'il aurait mit sa propre vie en jeu.

Il se voulait "renard rusé" pour finalement se montrer lâche et détaler comme un lapin.

Une scène de plus à inscrire dans son journal de bord. Si Cora-san avait vu ça, il aurait été mort de rire.

Enfin... Du coup il fallait qu'elle mette les voiles. Si elle partait directement vers les forteresses Marines ou si elle faisait un crochet pour chercher des infos sur l'arme qu'elle venait d'acquérir, ça c'était encore à décider.

Sans compter l'appel que Brocoll était censé passer dans quelques temps, d'après lui. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était curieuse sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire...

Maa... Elle le saurait en temps et en heure, autant se concentrer sur son boulot pour le moment.

Le choix le plus logique serait de commencer à chercher des infos sur ce que Gardol avait appelé "revolver", elle se dirigerait vers les bases les plus proches une fois que ce serait fait.

...

D'ailleurs, puisqu'elle y pensait... Doffy...

Tami mit l'arme dans sa sacoche et commença à revenir vers le _Keeper_ , réfléchissant.

Joker trempait dans toute sortes de trafics, dont le trafic d'armes. Et il se pourrait que le flingue qu'elle venait de récupérer soit effectivement vendu par lui...

De ce qu'elle savait là-dessus, c'était essentiellement pour ravitailler les armées de pays en guerre, faire un max de profit sur les batailles un peu partout... Mais si...

S'il fournissait également d'autres "clients" que ces fameux pays et que ses propres hommes..?

Peut-être qu'il se trouvait là, le lien entre Doflamingo et Kaido.

La pirate laissait tomber son idée de base. Elle venait de trouver une piste.

* * *

 _-26 octobre 1519-_

"NON!"

Musha sursauta, brutalement tirée du sommeil par le cri de sa maman qui venait également de se réveiller, en nage, la respiration erratique et le visage paniqué.

La jeune femme partiellement redressée respira quelques instants, se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait chez elle, pas là où elle avait cauchemardé et se laissa lourdement retomber sur son oreiller. Même par rapport à d'habitude, ça avait été violent...

Elle poussa un soupir tremblant, plaquant ses mains au niveau de ses yeux, s'exhortant au calme.

La louve vint bientôt à ses côtés sur la couchette pour frotter sa truffe sur son ventre, signaler qu'elle était là et pour la rassurer, comme elle le faisait toujours.

"Pardon ma belle..." soupira-t-elle faiblement en enfouissant sa main dans la fourrure de la bête. "Je voulais pas te faire peur..."

Musha se contenta de frotter sa tête avec un peu plus d'insistance et la jeune femme commença à se calmer. Après quelques minutes consacrées à câliner sa canaille, elle décida de se lever et de passer à la salle de bain, voulant enlever sa chemise qui lui collait à la peau.

.

.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû accepter la proposition de Kyo, au final... C'était la réflexion qu'elle se faisait pendant qu'elle profitait d'une tasse de café, des papiers étalés devant elle, contenant les infos qu'elle avait sur le trafic d'armes.

Elle ne savait pas de quel côté attaquer ce morceau... Approcher la pègre serait nécessaire, c'était certain, mais il faudrait qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un certain plumeau.

Sinon, il y avait toujours ce fruit... Peut-être...

Bon, pour le moment elle n'y voyait pas assez clair, elle allait commencer par appeler Law.

Tami attrapa son denden et composa le code. Il n'y eut même pas 10 secondes d'attente avant qu'il ne décroche.

« Sablier ? »

-Coeur." confirma-t-elle. "Je dérange?"

« Nan, tu tombes à pic. »

Son regard encore endormi lui dit ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, lui non plus n'avait pas très bien dormi.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Faut voir comment tu vas le prendre. J'ai des nouvelles." avoua-t-elle.

« ... Si tu me dis ça comme ça, c'est que tu vas faire ou que tu as fais une connerie. » grommela-t-il. « Accouche. »

-J'abandonne l'idée des bases Marines." fit-elle. "Et j'ai une nouvelle piste. Je vais fouiller dans le trafic d'armes pour rafler ce que je peux sur Joker, je suis presque certaine que ça peut mener à ce qui le relie à Kaido."

Law resta silencieux un petit moment, digérant l'information et soupira.

« Donc..? » l'intima-t-il à continuer.

-Je vais aller sur Shabaody." répondit-elle. "Ce sera un début, après tout c'est une plaque tournante."

Elle l'entendit pousser un long soupir fatigué.

« Je vais définitivement te foutre en cage pour que tu te tiennes tranquille. »

-Tu le feras pas et tu le sais." fit-elle calmement, peu désireuse de commencer une autre dispute. "C'est la meilleure option et j'ai de quoi protéger mes arrières."

« Ton maquillage est pas un putain de bouclier. »

-C'est pas de ça que je parle."

Le denden afficha une mine à la fois contrariée et perplexe.

"C'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je peux expliquer comme ça, faudrait que tu le voie pour comprendre." éluda-t-elle. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais aller à Shabaody et je sais à quoi je peux m'attendre là-bas."

Entre autres, de ce qu'elle savait sur cet archipel : crimes à tout va, mercenaires, révolutionnaires, pirates, mafias, marines, et surtout... esclavage et Tenryuubito.

Ces salopards étaient bien les derniers qu'elle devait croiser, sinon Brisée ferait un massacre.

"Je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je ferai, mais je pense commencer par répandre des rumeurs sur un Akuma no Mi pour que je puisse avoir un oeil sur le marché. Si je dois m'enrôler dans la pègre, je ferai en sorte de ne pas me faire remarquer, Lady Red s'occupera des fouilles de façon à ce que personne ne puisse me soupçonner."

Law avait arrêté de protester, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Tami pouvait se montrer bien plus têtue que lui, par moments.

« Je veux que tu me donnes des nouvelles le plus souvent et régulièrement possible, sinon je me ramène pour t'embarquer par la peau du cou. »

-Le denden sera à éviter, je pense, avec ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je passerai par les journaux."

« Pourquoi tu prends autant de risques? » demanda-t-il soudainement. « Tout ça, tu pourrais le faire à mes côtés, où tu seras sûre d'avoir quelqu'un pour protéger tes arrières et où j'aurais pas à me ronger les ongles jusqu'à l'épaule en sachant que tu fais l'andouille. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finit par afficher un sourire amer.

"Je pourrai répondre avec beaucoup de raisons différentes."

« ... »

-Disons juste que j'en ai marre. Je suis fatiguée de faire des cauchemars, de craindre qu'il nous retrouve un jour ou l'autre. Alors j'ai hâte que ce soit terminé."

« Tu sais que se précipiter n'aidera pas? » fit-il remarquer.

Et avec raison, mais ça aussi, elle en était consciente.

"Je sais, je ne me précipite pas, je nous donne plus de chances de réussir." assura-t-elle. "Rejoignez-moi quand tu auras tes diplômes, vous avez encore le temps pour apprendre le Haki. Reprenez juste votre route et profitez du voyage jusqu'à l'archipel, ok?"

« Que tu dises les choses comme ça, c'est pas pour me rassurer, on dirait que t'es mourante. »

C'était le cas, dans un sens. Elle mourrait de pleins de choses. D'avoir envie de le revoir, de pouvoir enfin tenir la promesse à Cora-san...

Elle voyageait peut-être un peu trop en ce moment, elle devait être pas mal fatiguée pour penser à tout ça...

"T'en fais pas, on se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement." sourit-elle un peu plus franchement. "Pire qu'un parasite."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, on a une idée de ce qui se prépare pour la suite, les choses recommencent à avancer ^^**

 **Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'ombre se mettent en place les pièces d'un puzzle où nos héros ne seront pas épargnés *rire diabolique***

 ***se fait frapper sur la tête par Tami* Aïeuh! Oui Tami, je vais bosser ma géographie, tape pas! T.T**

 **On se retrouve très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, les gens!**

 **Aïeuh! Oui, je vais bosser voilà!**


	61. Salomon

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait très bientôt :D**

 **Zialema : Honnêtement, même si Lady Red tient plus de la légende, elle y était déjà dans les hautes sphères x) Oui, mais c'est le personnage, et j'adooore le victimiser :3 *attrape le chat pour faire un câlin***

 **Barukku Iris : Arf, grillée jusqu'à la grande muraille... Tu garde le secret hein? ;3 Oh oui, Law va devenir barge et il en aurait tous les droits x)**

 **Merry Archer : Désolée pour le spoil... Tami est sûre, oui, pas confiante, mais elle ira quand même. J'aime beaucoup aussi, faire les disputes pour un rien ou juste les montrer à deux m'éclate, la différence c'est que Tami ne change pas, alors que Law garde son masque de "Shi no Gekai" quand il n'est pas avec elle ^^ Merci matelot! :D**

 **Tagli-tagli : Trafalgar est partout, y'a qu'à voir sa prime qui trône au-dessus du bureau de Tami! (*sbam* Aïeuh! Ok ok, je dis plus rien...) Oui, tu as bien deviné ^^ Law va tellement péter les plombs quand il s'en rendra compte XD Merci pour la demande à Tami, elle a été entendue mais refusée TwT**

 **Bref! Aujourd'hui on attaque un gros poisson! *badum tsss***

 **...**

 ***hum hum* Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _-2 novembre 1519-_

Tami était perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle marchait au milieu de la foule. L'endroit n'était peut-être pas noir de monde, mais il y avait du peuple malgré l'averse.

La pluie lui faisait du bien. C'était mécanique.

Certes, elle l'affaiblissait légèrement depuis l'acquisition de ses pouvoirs, mais elle l'aimait toujours autant.

Shabaody serait pour bientôt, peut-être 3 mois tout au plus. Elle avait déjà fait une partie du chemin, mais elle appréhendait. Elle savait qu'elle serait constamment sur les nerfs, une fois arrivée, ou en tout cas, c'était à prévoir.

Bien sûr, ne pas se précipiter, mais elle ne chercherait pas à prolonger son séjour...

La jeune femme s'arrêta et leva son visage, les yeux fermés, appréciant la sensation de la pluie qui tombait sur elle. Peu importait les regards des badauds, elle se sentait moins stressée à cet instant.

"Dépêche-toi!"

Le cri la fit regarder sur sa droite, vers une ruelle d'où il semblait provenir. Un bruit de chute l'intrigua et elle approcha pour jeter un œil. Un gyojin se relevait, apparemment tombé contre une poubelle alors qu'un mec portant un tablier le fusillait du regard.

"Ce salopard m'a menti en disant que tu ferais du bon boulot!" aboya-t-il. "Tu tiens tellement à ce que je la détruise, ta babiole à la con?"

Le gyojin à la peau bleutée s'agenouilla, faisant tinter des chaînes qu'il portait aux poignets, s'excusant platement en silence. Tami comprit ce qu'il en était.

Esclave.

Brisée se mit à gronder, mais elle la fit taire.

Une fois que le type fut rentré, laissant le gyojin sous la pluie, elle s'en approcha pendant qu'il recommençait à se lever.

"Ossan..." l'interpella-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur de méfiance dans ses yeux, toujours sans rien dire.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ici?" demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

Le gyojin sembla surpris de la question, peut-être aussi du fait qu'elle le vouvoyait, mais ne répondit pas. La pirate comprenait parfaitement.

"Je vais revenir." assura-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle allait commencer par faire ses achats, puis se remplir les poches.

.

.

"Barman!"

Les clients du bar se retournèrent en entendant la voix forte et assurée de la nouvelle venue.

Tami faisait à nouveau des siennes. Grimée en bourgeoise, voire en noble, avec bijoux tapageurs en or, lunettes de soleil et même boa de plumes sur les épaules. Ondulant des hanches dans sa robe de haute-couture et ses talons d'excellente facture, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'homme qui semblait comme hypnotisé.

"Euh... Oui?" balbutia-t-il.

-Votre Gyojin, j'en ai besoin." lui dit-elle comme s'il n'était qu'une saleté sur le mur. "Le mien vient de passer l'arme à gauche. Combien vous en offrez?"

-Euh... C'est-à-dire, Ojou-sama... Il n'est pas à vendre..." voulut-il refuser.

-Eeeh? Vous voulez dire qu'un homme comme vous aurait plus besoin de cette chose que moi?! Savez-vous au moins à qui vous parlez?!" fit-elle avec l'air le plus méprisant qu'elle put afficher.

Le type semblait en pleine panique à l'idée d'avoir contrariée la noble demoiselle et secoua la tête à toute vitesse.

"Non non! C'est tout simplement que ce Gyojin ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose, c'est un incapable..." se justifia-t-il.

Le gyojin en question se trouvait dans la pièce, observant la jeune femme avec circonspection quand elle lui jeta un regard... Étrange...

"Humph! C'est simplement parce que vous ne savez pas le dresser! Ce n'est qu'un animal, après tout!" lui cracha-t-elle. "Je saurais le rendre utile! Dites-moi votre prix et il sera le mien!"

Après négociations, elle sortit une bourse pleine de l'argent demandé et il sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

"Ce médaillon est la seule chose qui le tient à carreau." expliqua-t-il. "Il y tient tellement que sa liberté lui importe moins que l'état de sa babiole."

-Wakatta. Je l'emmène."

-Un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, milady."

-C'est ça." fit-elle avec sarcasme. "Eh! Toi là-bas! Tu viens avec moi!"

Tout en interpelant le gyojin, elle brandit l'espèce de médaillon en cristal et il se renfrogna avant d'obéir à son ordre. Tous deux quittèrent l'établissement.

Elle comptait le ramener sur le _Keeper_ , avant de lui fournir des explications. Il avait pas mal de blessures...

Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte de sa cabine refermée, elle aggrippa les cheveux de sa perruque en grognant de rage et de dégoût.

"J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai sorti des conneries pareilles!" se lamenta-t-elle avec exaspération.

Le tout sous le regard circonspect de son esclave fraîchement acquis.

Elle enleva ses talons et jeta le boa sur sa couchette, puis retira lunettes, masque et perruque.

Le gyojin s'étrangla, franchement surpris.

"Nihi!" lui sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. "J'avais dis que je reviendrais!"

Puis elle reprit un air déprimé.

"Hontou ni gomenasai..." soupira-t-elle. "Je ne pensais absolument pas ce que j'ai dit, mais il le fallait pour que ce soit crédible... Enfin... Asseyez-vous."

Elle lui pointa une chaise et il obéit à son injonction plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Le pauvre était complètement perdu pendant qu'elle farfouillait dans un placard pour revenir avec sa trousse de secours.

"Ne, c'est quoi votre nom?" demanda-t-elle en sortant du désinfectant et des pansements. "Enfin, si vous voulez bien me le dire, si vous voulez pas parler, ne parlez pas, je ne vous force à rien."

-...Salomon desu, ojou-sama." fit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Iie, iie, ore wa Tamashii." réfuta-t-elle. "Comme vous êtes un Camarade, je vous le dis, mais ne parlez de moi qu'en tant que "Brisée", si vous ne voulez pas avoir un type dangereux aux fesses."

-Camarade?"

La jeune femme afficha un sourire amer.

"J'appelle comme ça les gens qui ont traversé la même chose que moi." expliqua-t-elle. "Donc vous n'êtes pas muet, au final... Cherchez pas à comprendre, sachez juste qu'à partir de maintenant, vous êtes libre."

Il semblait halluciner.

"Vous... Vous êtes sérieuse?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Hm!" sourit-elle joyeusement. "Ah, d'ailleurs..."

Elle sortit le médaillon de sa sacoche pour le poser avec précaution sur la table devant Salomon qui eut les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est..."

Quoi qu'il ait voulu dire, sa voix s'étrangla et il cacha ses yeux derrière l'une de ses mains palmés, récupérant son bien dans l'autre. Tami sourit à nouveau, tout simplement heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"Yosh, la liberté est une bonne chose, mais au-delà de ça, il y a l'hygiène et la santé!" plaisanta-t-elle. "Vous connaissez vos mensurations? Je vais aller vous chercher des vêtements tout à l'heure."

Il ne répondit pas, tremblant d'émotions et en retirant sa main elle put voir son visage marqué, baigné de larmes et affichant un sourire tremblant. Il se jeta à terre pour se mettre en dogeza devant elle, qui pour le coup, ne savait plus où se mettre et vira au rouge pivoine.

"Ano..." fit-elle.

-Arigatou!" la coupa-t-il. "Hontou ni arigatou!"

La jeune femme s'abaissa pour qu'il se relève et il lui prit les mains dans les siennes, qui étaient bien plus grandes.

"Je-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier..." fit-il. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit il vous suffira d'un mot!"

-Alors... Tendez les bras vers l'avant?" proposa-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta sans réfléchir malgré l'étrangeté de la demande et elle sortit ses crochets pour commencer à trafiquer les serrures des menottes qui tombèrent au sol l'une après l'autre dans un bruit sourd. Le gyojin se mit à contempler ses poignets nus avec fascination, ses larmes de joie coulant de plus belle.

"Allez, donnez-moi vos mensurations que je puisse aller vous chercher du change." fit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

.

.

Elle revint sur le _Keeper_ , les bras chargés de vêtements à la taille de Salomon qui était assez imposant avec sa carrure, elle le trouva assis à la table, à tourner et retourner le bijou en cristal entre ses doigts.

"Yosh!" dit-elle pour signaler sa présence, le faisant un peu sursauter dans le processus. "J'ai vos changes! Désolé si c'est pas à votre goût, mais pour le moment il vaut mieux que vous ne vous fassiez pas voir..."

-C'est parfait." réfuta-t-il avec, encore une fois, une forte émotion dans la voix.

-La salle de bain se trouve là, je vais mettre le moteur en marche pour faire chauffer l'eau, faites-vous plaisir." indiqua-t-elle en posant les vêtements sur la table, avant de se diriger à l'avant de l'embarcation.

.

.

Quand Salomon ressortit de la salle de bain, il avait l'air d'un autre gyojin. Ses cheveux argentés si sales et emmêlés se retrouvaient bien plus longs une fois peignés et couvraient son dos marqué. Il avait également l'air bien plus jeune. Maintenant qu'on le voyait bien, son nez assez pointu et ses lèvres fines lui faisaient un plutôt beau visage.

Le pantalon de toile et la chemise en coton lui allaient bien et il semblait plus que ravis d'avoir des chaussures à ses pieds.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas encore fini.

"Vous voulez bien retirer votre chemise?" demanda poliment Tami en pointant la trousse de secours du doigts.

Il comprit où elle voulait en venir et obtempéra pour qu'elle puisse soigner ses blessures les plus récentes, à grand renfort de désinfectant et pansements, voire baume pour les nombreuses ecchymoses qu'il avait sur tout le corps.

Ensuite elle passa aux jambes, une fois qu'il eut enlevé ses nouvelles chaussures et retroussé son pantalon.

Tout ça lui prit bien une demi-heure, vu tout ce qu'il y avait à traiter.

Puis il la regarda en silence pendant qu'elle rangeait la trousse de soin dans son placard. Son estomac se manifesta et il détourna le regard, tête basse et rentrées dans ses épaules par réflexe. La pirate eut un gloussement qui lui sembla mélodieux et commença à étaler de la nourriture devant lui.

"Régalez-vous, Salomon-san, essayez juste de ne pas manger trop vite." lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Un ange... Il avait l'impression d'avoir un ange devant lui...

C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai, il y avait forcément un piège...

Il ne toucha pas à la nourriture, contemplant la jeune femme qui avait l'air soudainement en pleine réflexion.

"Par contre, je n'avais pas pris le lit en compte... En mode double il sera peut-être à la bonne taille pour vous... Reste à voir où je vais dormir..."

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je dormirai par terre!" fit-il.

-Ah non!" refusa-t-elle. "D'une, il n'y a pas assez de place, et de deux, je tiens à ce que vous dormiez dans un lit!"

-Mais..."

-Non négociable!" le coupa-t-elle en pointant l'index. "Allez, mangez au lieu de délirer."

Un bruit en haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur l'intrigua et il tourna la tête pour voir une louve descendre et aller faire la fête à sa bienfaitrice.

"Okaeri Musha!" rit-elle en grattouillant la bête entre les oreilles.

Elle s'agenouilla et subit une attaque de coups de langues qui lui tira un autre rire.

"Oi, calme Musha, calme." fit-elle.

La bête obéit en agitant joyeusement la queue, avant de se tourner vers Salomon en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire "t'es qui toi?".

"Salomon-san, voici Musha, une petit canaille absolument adorable!" présenta la pirate.

La canaille en question se leva pour venir le renifler avec curiosité, puis leva la tête avec un jappement approbateur. Le gyojin leva une main palmée et elle y frotta sa truffe avant de se détourner pour aller se rouler sur son coussin.

* * *

 _-3 novembre 1519-_

"Tamashii-sama..."

-Salomon-san, je vous ai déjà dit que les 'sama' ne sont pas nécessaires..." le reprit-elle gentiment. "Je suis votre égale, pas votre propriétaire."

-Ah... Summimasen..."

-Il n'y a pas de mal, c'est juste une habitude à prendre." assura-t-elle. "Donc, vous vouliez me demander..?"

-Euh... Simplement si je pouvais faire quelque chose..." répondit-il.

-Absolument rien."

Devant son air interdit, elle s'expliqua.

"Hier et aujourd'hui sont des jours de repos que je me suis accordé, comme je me suis occupé du ménage et du ravitaillement hier, tout ce que vous pouvez faire est passer le temps. J'ai pas mal de romans dans ma bibliothèque, si ça vous tente et si vous savez lire. J'ai aussi des dials pour de la musique et vous pouvez vous promener sur la plage si vous restez dans le coin pour qu'on ne vous voit pas."

Tout ça lui donnait le tournis. La perspective d'avoir autant de temps libre et surtout... De pouvoir _sortir_ s'il le voulait... Il porta une main palmée au médaillon qui pendait autour de son cou et se sentit à nouveau sur le point de pleurer de joie.

"Et vous, que faites-vous?" demanda-t-il encore, hésitant une fois calmé.

-Je travaille, mais j'ai bientôt fini." répondit-elle. "Ma paperasse avait besoin d'une mise à jour alors je m'en occupe pendant que je suis à terre."

-S-So ka..."

Le silence retomba entre eux, uniquement perturbé par le grattement de la plume, le bruit des feuilles qu'on déplaçait sur le bois et le bruit étouffé des vagues dans le lointain.

* * *

 _-4 novembre 1519-_

Tami profitait du vent marin, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Le gyojin avait voulu l'accompagner sur le pont, à la fois parce que rester seul à l'intérieur le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, et parce qu'il voulait rester à disposition si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Ils naviguaient ainsi depuis quelques heures maintenant, sans vraiment tenir de conversation. La jeune femme s'était bien rendu compte que Salomon parlait peu, et elle se doutait bien de la raison, elle-même avait tendance à ne pas vouloir se faire remarquer quand elle était petite... Enfin bref.

Elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir aidé le gyojin, mais elle avait quelques difficultés à dormir, entre le sommeil plutôt agité de son invité et ses propres cauchemars qui refaisaient surface...

"Vous connaissez la navigation?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Iie... Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre."

-L'idée d'apprendre vous tente?"

Il afficha un air intrigué alors qu'elle lui faisait signe d'approcher d'un mouvement de tête.

* * *

 **On se retrouve encore une fois dans deux jours pour le prochain chapitre! :D**

 **Qui donc va trouver le petit jeu de mot avec le nom du gyojin? ^^**


	62. Saumon dissident

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Ce qui nous en fait 3 à un rythme rapide! :D Je vous gâte ^^**

 **Merry Archer : Crois-moi qu'elle était malade d'avoir sorti des conneries pareilles ^^' mais comme elle l'a dit, il fallait au moins ça pour que le plan fonctionne. Je dis rien sur la suite de l'histoire, mais je crois qu'avec mes conneries je t'ai rendue parano :x Merci matelot ^^**

 **Zialema : Oui, le médaillon est important pour lui, vous saurez bientôt pourquoi ^^**

 **Barukku Iris : Les fics de Zia sont trop bien pour ne pas les lire, je te comprends :3 Et non, ce n'était pas ça pour Salomon ^^**

 **Bon, je vous explique le jeu de mot, c'est que "Salomon" est un homme-poisson, et que la prononciation du nom est proche du mot "salmon" en anglais, soi "saumon"... Voilà... *se prend une tomate en pleine tronche* Pardon, je le ferai plus (._.)**

 **Bravo à SnipeBen pour avoir trouvé, d'ailleurs ^^**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 _-10 novembre 1519-_

"Tadaimasu!" prévint-elle en entrant, les bras chargés de vivres.

-Okaeri Tamashii-sama." salua Salomon depuis la salle de bain.

La jeune femme posa son chargement et passa la tête par la porte ouverte avant d'afficher une moue.

"Salomon-san! J'avais prévu de m'en occuper!" râla-t-elle.

-Demo..."

Le gyojin venait d'être prit la main dans la lessive.

"Pas de mais! Je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire le ménage!"

-Je sais que je n'y suis pas obligé... Je voulais simplement rendre service... Je suis désolé..."

La pirate ne savait plus où se mettre.

"Ah... Iie... Ano..." balbutia-t-elle devant l'air coupable de Salomon. "Je veux seulement que vous fassiez ce que vous voulez..."

-Mais je voulais le faire, je voulais vous aider." se justifia le gyojin.

Tami poussa un soupir.

"Vous me jurez que vous ne vous êtes pas senti forcé?"

-Hai!"

-... Très bien, je vous laisse finir, mais c'est seulement pour cette fois." accorda-t-elle. "Il faut que vous perdiez l'habitude de faire le ménage tout le temps, vous devez réapprendre à vivre normalement et vous _détendre_."

Le comportement du gyojin ressemblait à celui d'un enfant par moments, de quoi bien s'accorder avec elle qui était parfois une vraie gamine.

La jeune femme commença à ranger ses achats et fut prise de curiosité.

"Ne, je peux vous demander quelque chose?"

-Bien sûr!"

-Quel âge avez-vous?"

Il baissa la tête, arrêtant de bouger et semblant réfléchir.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Entre 27 et 28 ans, je crois. J'ai un peu perdu le compte depuis mes 15 ans." répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Tami se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu éviter de la poser, sa question.

"J'aurais bientôt 20 ans." dit-elle pour briser le silence.

-Vraiment? Je vous pensais plus jeune..." s'étonna-t-il, avant de paniquer en voyant l'aura de déprime de la jeune femme. "Ah, iie, iie! Je veux dire que..."

-C'est bon, je sais que je suis assez petite..." soupira-t-elle. "C'est pas grave, c'est la vie..."

Elle haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa tâche. Puis une truffe vint se frotter à sa jambe et elle afficha un sourire amusé en voyant Musha faire les yeux doux. Pile au moment où elle avait le sachet de viande séchée dans les mains, drôle de hasard...

"Roulade!" ordonna-t-elle.

La louve s'exécuta joyeusement et se roula sur le dos, laissant une ouverture pour se faire grattouiller le ventre avant de récupérer sa récompense.

"Canaille, va..." ricana-t-elle.

-Elle est plutôt gourmande..." pointa Salomon.

-Oh oui!" sourit encore la pirate. "Mais je ne lui cède pas souvent ses caprices, quand je dis "non", elle n'insiste pas."

-So ka..."

Tami retourna à son rangement pendant que la canaille toute contente allait voir le gyojin et sa lessive.

"Ah... J'ai pas de nourriture sur moi..." fit-il.

-Musha ne demande pas que ça." pointa la jeune femme. "Ce qu'elle préfère, c'est les câlins."

-Donc..."

-Elle demande un peu de votre attention."

Elle referma le dernier placard et regarda Salomon avec un sourire en coin pendant qu'il devait gérer son adorable boule de poils.

Il sortit ses mains mouillés et savonneuses de la bassine et les essuya dans une serviette, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

En fait il n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, puisque Musha y vit une ouverture pour se jeter sur lui et frotter sa tête sur le torse plutôt musclé du gyojin.

"Oi!" s'écria-t-il, surpris. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

-Elle vous trouve lent." sourit Tami, visiblement amusée. "Musha est une vraie boule d'énergie et quand elle veut des câlins, si on ne lui donne pas dans le temps imparti, elle vient les chercher d'elle-même."

-Je... J'avoue que je ne suis peut-être pas très à l'aise..."

-Elle vous aime bien, ne vous en faites pas." le rassura-t-elle. "Si vous ne faites rien qui puisse me nuire elle ne vous attaquera pas."

Le gyojin hocha lentement la tête en signe de compréhension et leva finalement une main palmée pour caresser la bête qui poussa un jappement tout joyeux, le faisant tressaillir légèrement.

"Salomon-san... Vous n'avez pas peur des animaux, si?" se risqua la jeune femme, prise d'un doute.

-Iie... Je n'ai seulement jamais approché les bêtes..." réfuta-t-il. "Et j'ai plus peur de leur faire du mal que de me faire attaquer par elles..."

-Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi." pointa-t-elle.

-Peut-être... Que c'est à force d'entendre que je suis un monstre, ou-"

-Dame."

-Eh?"

Tami fusilla le gyojin du regard et il déglutit en commençant à se relever.

"Quoiqu'on ait pu vous dire, je vous interdit de penser une seule seconde que ça puisse être vrai." fit-elle. "Et avant toute protestation, sachez que si vous étiez réellement ce qu'ils disent, je l'aurais su depuis le temps que vous êtes là."

Salomon qui avait ouvert la bouche, la referma et évita son regard. La blessure mettrait énormément de temps à se refermer, elle ne le savait que trop bien, alors s'il le fallait, elle irait au traitement de choc à la moindre allusion sur le sujet.

"Qui suis-je?" demanda-t-elle.

-Ta-Tamashii-sama..."

-Dame." répondit-elle en croisant les index. "C'est Tamashii tout court, ou Brisée à l'extérieur. Que suis-je?"

-... J'imagine que vous qualifier d'héroïne sera aussi une mauvaise réponse à vos yeux?"

-Yep." confirma-t-elle. "Je vais pas faire de fausse modestie, je sais ce que représente la liberté pour un esclave et je suis fière de vous avoir libéré, mais pour autant, je suis loin d'être héroïque."

Voyant son air perplexe, elle lui fit signe d'approcher et il obéit pour venir s'asseoir à la table.

Elle lui adressa un regard froid et il frissonna.

"J'ai tué. Et pas seulement pour me défendre ou me libérer de mes propres bourreaux." lâcha-t-elle calmement. "Par vengeance, par accident ou parce qu'ils se sont mis sur ma route pour m'emmerder au mauvais moment. Ore wa kaizoku. Alors maintenant, dites-moi, de vous ou de moi, qui est un monstre?"

Salomon semblait choqué par la révélation.

La jeune humaine si généreuse l'ayant sauvé de sa condition était une pirate et une meurtrière? Et elle lui disait ça si calmement...

"Si vous préférez vous en aller, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur." lâcha-t-elle après quelques instants d'un silence pesant.

-Vous me chassez?"

-Je vous laisse le choix. Rester avec le vrai monstre de ce navire ou pas." réfuta-t-elle. "Qu'elle que soit votre décision, je la respecterai puisqu'il s'agira de votre choix."

Le gyojin secoua la tête, l'air un peu plus sûr de lui.

"Pirate ou pas, je vous dois tellement... Et je me moque que vous ayez déjà tué." déclara-t-il. "Je veux rentrer chez moi, sur l'île Gyojin, mais je ne peux pas le faire seul, et je ne veux pas faire la route avec quelqu'un d'autre."

La jeune femme afficha un sourire.

"Je suis flattée d'avoir votre confiance, ossan." fit-elle. "Vous avez eu de la chance que Shabaody soit ma destination de toute façon, mais je ne pourrai pas vous tenir la main jusqu'au bout, il faudra apprendre à vous débrouiller."

-Je sais."

-Yosh!"

Elle descendit de la table où elle s'était perchée et frappa dans ses mains.

"On va sortir et voir ce que vous valez en combat!"

.

.

"C'est... C'est quoi, ça?" haleta Salomon.

-J'appelle ça la 'danse mortelle'..." sourit Tami avec un air carnassier. "Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas sorti Shidare ou que je n'utilise pas le Haki, ça aurait fait bien plus mal!"

-J'ai cru... Que vous alliez me casser le bras..."

-Nan, je fais attention à ne pas y aller trop fort, vous commencez tout juste l'entraînement, et bien que je ne puisse pas vous enseigner le Gyojin Karaté, je peux vous apprendre d'autres arts martiaux." expliqua-t-elle. "Vous avez une bonne endurance, mais au niveau de l'équilibre c'est autre chose. Il faudra voir l'appui sur vos jambes et la position de garde..."

Le pauvre gyojin ne savait pas dans quoi il mettait les pieds...

* * *

 _-18 novembre 1519-_

Tami évita un coup en sautant sur le bastingage, pieds nus pour passer par-dessus le gyojin en souriant comme une dingue.

Il fit demi-tour et voulut réitérer sa tentative qu'elle évita tout aussi facilement sans même utiliser le Haki.

"Plus vite!" lui indiqua-t-elle en sautant pour éviter la jambe du gyojin.

En peu de temps il avait bien progressé, il lui avait fallu 8 jours pour parvenir à un niveau potable et elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir des bases restées de quand il avait commencé le karaté sur l'île Gyojin.

"Attention à vos jambes!"

Salomon y mettait du coeur et ne se décourageait plus depuis qu'elle lui avait mit son pied au cul pour qu'il arrête de s'apitoyer.

Non, elle ne faisait pas dans la dentelle.

Pour la séance du jour, ils étaient en pleine navigation quand elle avait arrêté l'embarcation et lui avait lancé le défi de réussir à la toucher. Le but étant d'augmenter sa vitesse qui laissait encore à désirer. Alors elle bondissait un peu partout, la moindre surface pouvant servir de tremplin, y compris le gyojin, y passait et elle l'encourageait, lui donnait des techniques de cette façon.

Avant cet essai elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle était une noryokusha et que par conséquent, si elle finissait à l'eau, il devrait la repêcher.

Quant à Musha, pour le coup elle l'avait enfermée à l'intérieur pour éviter les accidents bêtes.

Et le jeu continua.

* * *

 _-23 novembre 1519-_

"Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Tamashii-sam... Tamashii-san." se corrigea-t-il devant le lever de sourcil impérieux de la jeune femme.

Avec le temps ils avaient fini par arriver à un compromis : s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre une particule, il pourrait au moins la changer.

"Oui, je pense que vous avez envie de sortir et je n'ai rien contre l'idée de vous emmener boire un verre." assura-t-elle. "Détendez-vous, vous ne serez pas seul. Mais appelez-moi Brisée quand nous serons dehors, mon prénom est dangereux."

-Hai..."

Elle l'invita à passer devant pour sortir, tenant la porte ouverte et il consentit à mettre le pied dehors. Puis la demoiselle se dirigea vers la ville proche, parfaitement à l'aise, grimée pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

Bon, intérieurement elle était légèrement inquiète, cette sortie en ville était la première pour le gyojin, son premier renouement avec la civilisation humaine depuis sa libération.

Mais il fallait que ça se fasse, sinon il resterait enfermé dans sa peur.

En cas de problème elle surveillait ses arrières.

"Oi, Salomon-san~" l'interpella-t-elle pour attirer son attention, le voyant crispé.

Il la regarda agiter la bourse fraîchement volée à un type au hasard, faisant tinter l'argent qu'elle contenait sous les yeux ronds du gyojin.

"Brisée-san..!" s'étouffa-t-il discrètement. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!"

-Ben quoi? Je suis une pirate et je commence à manquer de fonds..." fit-elle avec une bouille innocente.

Il pouvait presque voir l'auréole au-dessus de sa tête. Finalement il afficha un sourire amusé et laissa tomber l'affaire.

"Je ne demanderai pas comment vous avez appris à faire ça..." souffla-t-il.

-Je me suis fait chopper un sacré paquet de fois avant d'y arriver." haussa-t-elle les épaules. "Quand on a pas d'autres solutions, c'est comme ça."

Salomon avait bien compris qu'elle avait partagé son expérience autrefois, mais elle n'avait pas été très loquace sur elle-même. En fait elle lui avait même dit qu'il faisait partie des rares personnes à connaître son vrai prénom.

Il se posait aussi de sérieuses questions sur le pourquoi est-ce qu'elle insistait sur la dangerosité de son nom, ou le fait qu'un homme dangereux pourrait le prendre pour cible s'il se risquait à l'utiliser.

Tout compte fait, sa bienfaitrice était un véritable mystère. Elle savait énormément de choses alors qu'elle ne semblait pas en avoir l'utilité et se déguisait pratiquement toujours avant de sortir du _Keeper_. Et aussi, en tant que pirate, pourquoi était-elle seule?

Autant de questions qu'il se posait, avec en haut de la liste, ce qui la poussait à lui venir en aide depuis leur rencontre.

Les regards des humains autour le mettait mal à l'aise, il se sentait oppressé. La jeune femme faisait donc de son mieux pour détourner son attention, racontant des anecdotes sur ses premiers essais de pickpocket.

"Votre main s'est coincée dans le sac?!" demanda-t-il, hilare et incrédule.

-En fait, ma manche s'est accrochée à la fermeture et j'ai pas réussi à la décoincer, du coup je me suis fait chopper. Autant dire que je me suis pris une sacrée rouste..." soupira-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

C'était loin tout ça.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un siècle depuis. Tami en avait marre, elle commençait sérieusement à déprimer...

Allez, elle devait encore tenir avant de pouvoir retrouver son _grand-frère_ et enfin pouvoir rester avec lui et leur équipage.

Pour le moment, en attendant d'atteindre Shabaody, elle avait une autre mission...

* * *

 **Voilà! Bon, je vous le dit direct, j'aurais voulu avoir un autre chapitre de dispo pour dimanche, mais malheureusement j'écris pleins de choses en même temps et je doute qu'il sera fini...**

 **Et c'est un peu dommage, parce qu'on sera le 28 janvier ce jour-là ^^**

 **Enfin bref, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre~**


	63. Gris

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je me suis faite attendre mais bon... J'ai craqué ^^'**

 **En fait j'écris pleins d'histoires en même temps, même si je n'en poste que deux, du coup je m'étale et certaines m'accaparent plus que d'autres... Désolée *mode Bepo on***

 **Bref! On est pas là pour parler de ma vie!**

 **Barukku Iris : Merci de ne pas souligner ma médiocrité TwT *s'incline***

 **Zialema/Alizmar : Le message a été transmis à qui de droit ^^ Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup mais c'est assez similaire... Oh well ^^ Tami et Law se reverront un jour... Cette histoire est partie bien plus loin que ce que j'aurais jamais cru et j'en suis très heureuse :) Merci encore de m'avoir poussée un peu dedans :3**

 **Merry Archer : T'es vraiment fan de Tami? :o Musha est à moi, naméo! :p Tami te remercie pour son anniv ^^ Merci pour ta review, matelot parano :3**

 **Tagli-tagli : Tout est expliqué au début de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Allez, je vous laisse tranquille! Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-25 novembre 1519-_

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

Tami ouvrit les yeux et jaugea Salomon qui en faisait de même, tous les deux surpris dans leur sommeil. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à calculer qu'il y avait peu de personnes pour l'appeler, surtout à cette heure-ci et elle se leva pour rejoindre l'escargot.

"Salomon-san, je vais vous demander de sortir." fit-elle au gyojin avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il eut un hochement de tête, toujours aussi peu enclin à discuter les ordres qu'on lui donnait, et sortit de la cabine pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

La pirate décrocha le denden.

« Sablier? »

-Cœur." répondit-elle avec un soupir silencieux. "Comment tu vas?"

« Juste un peu de fatigue, les exams théoriques sont peut-être assez faciles, mais la pratique est plus compliquée. Et Sachi et Penguin arrangent pas les choses, il a fallu que je les menace de servir comme cobaye pour réviser avant qu'ils acceptent de me foutre la paix. »

-So ka... Du moment que tu te surmènes pas trop, ça devrait passer." sourit-elle.

« T'as mis un peu de temps à répondre, t'étais occupée? »

-Euh... Disons que j'ai quelqu'un à bord avec moi."

Le Shi no Gekai s'étouffa et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« J'espère que tu sous-entends pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » déclara-t-il.

-Non, non, rien de tout ça!" réfuta-t-elle en virant au rouge tomate.

« ... »

-... Law?"

Pitié, qu'il se fasse pas d'idées sinon il serait insupportable.

« Ok, je te crois. »

Elle retint un nouveau soupir de soulagement, sachant qu'il risquait de penser qu'elle se foutait de lui et lui cachait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

« Et c'est qui, ce type? »

-Salomon, c'est un gyojin. Un _camarade_." répondit-elle en insistant sur le mot. "Je l'emmène jusqu'à Shabaody pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui."

« T'es certaine de ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-il avec un air peu convaincu.

Tami leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis pas stupide, Law, je vais pas l'emmener _sur_ l'archipel, juste le lâcher dans la zone où il pourra rejoindre son île!"

« Ah mais je n'ai rien dit. » sourit-il en coin.

-Baka."

« Je sais, mais ça reste drôle. »

Puis il poussa un soupir.

« J'en reviens pas qu'après tout ce que t'as déjà subi, t'en sois encore à être une bonne samaritaine... » soupira-t-il. « Entre le gamin dont tu m'as parlé et ça... »

-Au moins je me sens utile." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Et puis le karma me le rend plutôt bien, cette histoire avec Shou m'a quand même permis de rencontrer Hanran."

« Hanran? Le révolutionnaire qui court les journaux sans qu'on sache rien de lui? » s'étonna le Shi no Gekai. « T'aurais pas oublié de me parler de ça, par hasard? »

Elle afficha un sourire gêné, accompagné d'un petit rire embarrassé.

"Peut-être bien..?"

« Accouche. »

"Ben... Dans cette histoire avec le gamin qui a failli perdre sa jambe j'ai... Comme qui dirait manqué de me noyer..." lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« NANI?! » tonna-t-il, l'air furieux.

La pauvre Musha poussa une plainte à cause du volume sonore.

-Law... Si je suis encore là, c'est que je vais bien, ne?" tenta-t-elle.

« Je vais t'étriper dès qu'on se retrouve! Non, mieux! Je vais te découper en morceau et t'enfermer dans un coffre! »

-Law!"

« Pas de "Law" qui tienne! T'as pas le droit de me cacher des trucs pareils! Putain Tami, je vais te tuer moi-même avant que tu me fasse crever d'une putain de crise cardiaque! »

-Oui ben si tu continue à t'énerver ça devrait pas tarder!"

Il se passa encore plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles il continua de l'engueuler pour avoir caché un truc pareil, puis il finit par se calmer. Les oreilles de la pirate sifflaient un peu et elle tira la grimace. La louve sur son coussin ne faisait pas la fière non plus, oreilles applaties au maximum sur son crâne.

"Je peux continuer?" demanda Tami.

« Tu peux t'expliquer. » fit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Ouch, il était toujours fâché...

"En fait, des révolutionnaires étaient sur l'affaire de trafic d'enfants dont Shou a été victime, et ils étaient sous les ordres de Hanran. Quand il a apprit que j'étais là et ce que j'avais fais, il a insisté pour qu'ils me soignent, sinon ils m'auraient laissée crever." expliqua-t-elle. "Il m'a parlé par denden, donc je ne l'ai pas rencontré à proprement parler, mais je lui dois quand même la vie..."

« ... »

"... Law?"

« Je sais pas si je dois remercier Hanran ou si je dois recommencer à t'engueuler pour ta connerie. »

-...Gomen?"

Il poussa un looooong soupir...

* * *

 _-26 novembre 1519-_

"Tamashii-san?" fit Salomon en se réveillant. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir." répondit-elle sans quitter ce qu'elle faisait des yeux. "Alors je bosse un projet. Rendormez-vous, le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant quelques heures."

Le bruit régulier du crayon frottant sur le papier finit par bercer le gyojin qui se rendormit après quelques minutes. Tami bougea la lanterne pour mieux voir sa feuille et jaugea le dessin.

Elle avait rêvé, ou plutôt revécu un souvenir...

Et le symbole lui trottait dans la tête depuis son réveil. Après tout, Law et elle étaient comme les "héritiers" de Cora-san, que ce soit de leur point de vue... Ou celui de Doffy qui voulaient faire d'eux les prochains Corazon.

Alors en tant que Corazon Troisième du nom, ils avaient bien le droit de porter le symbole du Cœur, non? Elle y ferait les modifications nécessaires, puis quand elle verrait Law, elle lui soumettrait cette idée.

Bien sûr, elle avait encore beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir... Tout ça attendrait qu'elle atteigne son objectif et récupère ses infos.

En attendant... Il fallait bien qu'elle ré-essaie de dormir. Autant se reposer, elle devait entraîner Salomon la matinée et faire un petit tour dans la base du coin dans l'après-midi.

.

.

"L-Lady Red!"

La susnommée se tourna vers le soldat qu'elle avait attiré dans le couloir où se trouvaient déjà des dizaines de marines inconscients, affichant un sourire carnassier. Elle avait ses infos, maintenant elle voulait se battre pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Un gros besoin de se défouler.

La "légende" fonça donc vers sa proie, qui voulut pointer son arme vers elle, tremblant sur ses jambes, à deux doigts de se barrer en courant et puis...

 _Bam!_

Il vit des étoiles et tomba à terre, assommé par le pied qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure.

"Mais c'est quoi ça?!"

Une autre proie à l'horizon.

.

.

"Tamashii-san?"

-Hm?"

-Je... Je crois que vous êtes blessée..."

-Ah?"

Tami regarda l'épaule qu'il pointait du doigt et effectivement, du sang imprégnait sa chemise.

"Zut."

Elle retira son corset et ouvrir le haut du vêtement pour dénuder son épaule et regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Une entaille à l'arrière de l'épaule, apparemment pas très profonde, mais qui saignait suffisamment pour se faire remarquer.

Rien de bien inquiétant, mais il valait mieux s'en occuper pour éviter les infections.

"Vous voulez de l'aide?" se proposa le gyojin en la voyant sortir la trousse de secours.

-Pas de refus."

Elle fit attention à ne pas révéler son tatouage dorsal en abaissant un peu plus la chemise et laissa Salomon désinfecter et mettre un pansement sur la plaie.

"Vous pensez que ça ira?" s'enquit-il.

-Oui, aucun problème." assura-t-elle. "Vous en faites pas."

La pirate rangea la trousse de secours en songeant qu'il faudrait penser à faire du ravitaillement de ce côté-là aussi. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé depuis l'arrivée du gyojin.

Boh, ce serait pour la prochaine escale.

Elle préférait rester sur le _Keeper_ pour le reste de la journée, comme elle s'est défoulée avec Lady Red, il y avait pas mal d'agitation en ville, pas l'endroit idéal pour se balader, donc.

* * *

 _-1er décembre 1519-_

"Vous voulez venir?" s'étonna-t-elle.

-... Hai." confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête. "Je ne peux pas rester caché jusqu'à la fin des temps, je peux bien... Je peux bien vous aider à faire le ravitaillement, non?"

La pirate échangea son air surpris pour un sourire rayonnant.

"Bien sûr!" fit-elle.

.

.

L'arrivée en ville fut assez remarquée, vu que le gyojin détonnait avec le reste, mais il garda son calme. Tout irait bien, Tamashii lui avait appris à se défendre, il avait repris des forces, de la confiance... Tout irait bien.

Malgré ses paroles plus tôt, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il se répétait mentalement, mais il ne voulait plus jouer les lâches en restant à l'arrière.

"D'abord, il nous faut de l'eau, c'est le plus urgent." fit Tami en consultant sa liste. "Ensuite on verra pour la nourriture et du maquillage..."

Mais il n'entendit pas la suite.

"..Et on aura ce qu'il nous faut." conclut la pirate.

Elle releva la tête pour constater que Salomon n'avait pas suivi et se retourna. Le gyojin était figé, alors qu'un tout petit garçon était près de lui, levant la tête bien haut pour le regarder avec de grands yeux curieux.

Bon, pas de panique, il s'en sortirait si personne ne se mettait à hurler qu'il allait faire du mal au gosse. Il était en mesure de gérer ça, elle n'interviendrait qu'en cas de besoin.

"Pourquoi t'as la peau bleu?" demanda le petiot.

-Euh... Je..." hésita Salomon. "Parce que je suis né comme ça."

-Alors ça existe les gens bleus?"

Le gyojin, encore hésitant, finit par s'agenouiller devant le gosse pour qu'il n'ait plus à se tordre le coup pour le regarder.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas de humains." répondit-il. "Mais les gyojin comme moi peuvent avoir la peau bleue."

-Gyojin?"

-Je suis à moitié homme et à moitié poisson." expliqua-t-il.

-Waaah comme dans les histoires!"

Le bambin avait maintenant un sourire ravi et ses yeux brillaient d'admiration et de curiosité.

"Timmy! Reviens ici!"

Ah, apparemment la mère du gosse l'avait repéré.

"Oh naaaan..." souffla le petit.

-Euh, Timmy, c'est ça?" fit Salomon en voyant l'air méprisant de la dame plus loin. "Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta mère, je suis assez occupé, tu sais."

-Oh bon... Au revoir monsieur Gyojin!"

Et il repartit.

La pirate regarda le gosse s'éloigner et raconter sa découverte avec enthousiasme à sa mère qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter, puis elle revint auprès de son ami.

"J'aime les enfants." sourit-elle. "Ils sont tellement curieux et innocents..."

-Je... Je crois que je comprends." accorda Salomon en esquissant un sourire, répondant au signe de la main du petit Timmy avant qu'il ne le perde de vue. "En fait, j'ai eu la preuve que tous les humains n'étaient pas pareils."

-Ah?"

-Des bêtes assoiffées de pouvoir, pleines de haine, de mépris. Ou qui ressentent le besoin d'humilier pour se sentir supérieur."

Tami sourit et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

"Je suis heureuse pour vous." dit-elle simplement. "Bon, on y va?"

-Hai."

.

.

Le ravitaillement terminé, Tami proposa à Salomon de retourner boire un verre en ville. La dernière fois ne s'était pas trop mal passée et sa rencontre avec le petit de tout à l'heure semblait avoir réconforté le gyojin sur le fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi effrayant qu'il le pensait.

Donc après quelques hésitations, il finit par accepter.

"Oi! Ojou-san, ça te dirait de passer du bon temps?"

La pirate ne prêta pas attention à l'ivrogne, continuant sa route malgré la veine qui se gonflait sur sa tempe.

"Brisée-san?" questionna le gyojin, étonné.

-N'y prêtez pas attention, j'ai l'habitude." éluda-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

-Et alors! Tu pourrais répondre!" protesta le pochtron en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle saisit le bras par le poignet pour le tordre dans le dos de l'ivrogne et l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied au derrière.

"C'est assez clair comme réponse?" fit-elle.

La jeune femme reprit sa route, contrariée d'avoir montré un tel spectacle à Salomon. Lui qui reprenait tout juste espoir à propos des humains, voilà qu'il en voyait les bas-fonds.

"Même entre individus d'une même race, il y a des guerres, des inégalités, des saloperies en tout genre." fit-elle devant son air interdit. "Tout particulièrement les femmes qui sont considérées inférieures sur de nombreuses îles."

Elle laissa son ami digérer l'information et alla pousser la porte d'un pub.

"Bienvenue!" salua un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. "Entrez, entrez!"

Quand Salomon passa la porte, il s'attendait à autre chose qu'un grand sourire du tenancier.

"Il est avec vous, ce gaillard?" demanda-t-il à la pirate.

-Oui, c'est un ami." répondit-elle.

-Vu son gabarit, il doit boire pas mal, c'est bon pour les affaires!" rit le vieil homme. "Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?"

-Z'avez du saké?"

Elle désigna une table dans un coin et alla s'y asseoir avec le gyojin.

"Vous, voyez, même s'il y a des enfoirés partout, il reste encore des gens qu'on peut effectivement qualifier d'humain." sourit-elle. "L'humanité est complètement hétéroclite. J'ai vu ses pires facettes, mais aussi ses meilleures."

-C'est un peu comme vous." fit-il, réfléchissant.

-Comment ça?"

-Vous m'avez montré que vous pouviez être un monstre, mais en dehors de ça, je vous vois comme une femme bien. Après tout, vous m'avez aidé sans que rien ne vous y oblige..."

La pirate afficha un sourire désabusé. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal?

"Personne n'est complètement gentil ou complètement méchant, Salomon-san." lui dit-elle. "Ce monde est gris, tout autant que les êtres qui y vivent. Personne ne fait exception à cette règle, on peut pencher d'un côté plus que de l'autre, mais ça fait juste changer la nuance. Je ne suis ni blanche, ni noire, je me moque du côté vers lequel je penche, je suis juste libre et c'est ce qui compte à mes yeux."

Elle accueillit d'un sourire poli le barman qui ramenait leur boisson et paya, avant de saisir sa choppe.

"Vous aussi vous êtes libre, alors pourquoi ne pas trinquer à notre liberté?" proposa-t-elle.

-Hai!"

* * *

 **Je voulais finir ce chapitre sur une note positive : la guérison pratiquement complète de Salomon :)**

 **Et en dehors de ça, pour ceux qui sont vraiment intéressés par cette histoire, ou tout simplement ceux/celles qui reviewent :**

 **Je sais que l'avancée ne se sent pas, quand je vois le nombre de chapitre qu'il y a déjà et tout ce qui est censé suivre derrière en terme d'événements... Je me dis que je devrais peut-être arrêter de mettre des tranches de vie, ne laisser que ce qu'il y a de plus important, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez?**

 **Bref! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~**


	64. Shabaody

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **Vous m'excuserez, je sais que je vous fait toujours attendre, et en plus ce chapitre-ci est plus court que d'habitude, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis!**

 **Grand merci à L'annonyme et Neiflheim pour le follow et à et JujuBurst pour le follow/fav! ^^**

 **Et merci à skyrayle2021 qui fait passer le palier de 50 followers à cette histoire! *danse de la joie et se casse sa gueule* Grand merci à vous tous, bande de malades! :D**

 **Barukku Iris : Tant mieux si tu as ri ^^ J'aime beaucoup écrire ces petites scènes complices :3**

 **Merry Archer : Ton avis est pris en compte, je tâcherai de m'améliorer à l'avenir, promis! Nan, je garde Musha! C'est la mienne, naméo! De toute façon tu peux venir la voir quand tu veux, t'es déjà sur mon bateau :p**

 **Tagli-tagli : Oui, mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'en mettre beaucoup trop ^^' Donc je vais voir pour garder ça pour des omakes et faire avancer un peu l'histoire ^^**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-16 décembre 1519-_

"Salomon-san?"

-Oui?" demanda le gyojin en levant les yeux de son roman, attentif.

-Je vais sortir, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, alors ne m'attendez pas." indiqua-t-elle.

-Euh... D'accord..."

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine, aussitôt rejointe par Musha qui ne comptait pas la laisser filer. Le soir commençait à tomber, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y aller plus tôt, donc elle le faisait maintenant.

L'île n'était pas très grande, n'étant peuplée que d'un village modeste, mais prospère. Résultat, l'endroit était très rural, laissant beaucoup d'espaces verts et de champs, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour son petit rituel.

Le ciel était dégagé, la demi-lune éclairait juste assez pour voir les éventuels obstacles, lui permettant de se passer de lanterne. Pas de vent non plus, donc pas vraiment de risques que la bougie ne s'éteigne, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Tami décida de s'installer au milieu d'herbes hautes, aplatissant un peu pour que la bougie tienne droite. Musha s'installa contre son dos et elle alluma la mèche pour faire sa prière.

"Konbawa Cora-san." salua-t-elle, hésitante. "C'est drôle, ça fait déjà un an... J'ai l'impression que c'est passé tellement vite..."

La louve releva la tête pour se mettre à fixer un point au-delà de la petite flamme, calme malgré tout. La jeune femme passa une main dans la fourrure de la bête.

Et elle commença à raconter l'année qui était passée, ses rencontres avec le Lennon qui la faisait beaucoup rire, son entrevue avec le White Devil et son rêve de paix, le sauvetage de Salomon.

"Dire que la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé je venais d'échapper à la mort... Tu sais, j'avance petit à petit, et j'ai même carrément envie de traîner les pieds jusqu'à Shabaody." confia-t-elle avec un air désabusé. "Même si c'est mon plan, même si c'est nécessaire je... J'ai peur d'y aller. Tu sais, c'est tellement... Dangereux, comme endroit, Brisée ne me laissera sûrement pas tranquille, surtout quand j'aurais infiltré la pègre."

Elle marqua une pause, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

"Et puis... Peut-être que c'est normal, je sais pas... Je me sens vide." continua-t-elle. "Je veux dire, je vis comme d'habitude, j'ai Musha et Salomon pour me tenir compagnie, je suis pas spécialement triste, mais... Je sais pas. Peut-être que je me prends la tête pour rien."

Elle sursauta à l'impression qu'on lui tapotait la tête, regardant autour d'elle pour ne voir que Musha, tranquillement allongée dans son dos. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle passait la main sur son crâne, puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge et secoua la tête.

"Oui, broyer du noir ne sert à rien. J'ai des nouvelles de Law, aussi." fit-elle. "Il a de quoi être fier avec tous les examens qu'il a passé, en peu de temps en plus, vu qu'il devait gérer les trajets, il n'avait pas les années de préparation des autres candidats!"

Son humeur s'améliora légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait du Shi no Gekai et de ses exploits qui la rendait si fière de lui. La louve semblait également sentir le relâchement de tension et se mit à agiter joyeusement la queue, le regard toujours fixé sur ce même point.

En faisant ce constat, la pirate avait l'impression que Cora-san l'écoutait réellement, qu'il était là même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

.

.

Quand la jeune femme revint au _Keeper_ , la nuit était déjà assez avancée, quant au gyojin, bien qu'il sache qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et une grande boule de poils fonça à l'intérieur pour se jeter sur sa gamelle d'eau.

"Musha, doucement!" réprimanda Tami devant l'empressement de la bête qui en mettait partout. "Mattaku, je dois vraiment avoir raté ton éducation..."

-Vous êtes de retour." constata Salomon avec un soulagement évident.

Elle ne releva pas, se contentant d'un sourire.

Retour à la maison.

"Vous ne dormez pas?" demanda-t-elle. "Il doit être minuit passé."

-Ah? Euh... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir..." se justifia le gyojin en triturant son médaillon.

Le bijou avait attiré l'attention de la pirate depuis un moment. Elle savait qu'il y tenait au point de renoncer à sa liberté, mais pas l'histoire qu'il y avait derrière cette raison... Par respect pour lui, elle ne posait pas la question, après tout, elle-même avait son bijou fétiche et ne tenait pas particulièrement à parler de ses propres épreuves.

Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes.

* * *

 _-30 décembre 1519-_

"On devrait arriver à Shabaody aux alentours du 15 janvier" indiqua-t-elle, le nez dans ses cartes. "Dans deux petites semaines vous serez de retour chez vous."

Le sourire de Salomon voulait tout dire.

"J'ai hâte de retrouver tout le monde." confia-t-il.

Il porta une main à son médaillon avec un air entre le pensif et le triste, cette fois.

"Un problème?" demanda la jeune femme.

-Je me dis... Et s'ils m'ont oublié?"

Tami se leva et alla donner un coup sur le crâne du gyojin.

"Ite..." grinça-t-il. "Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?"

-Avec un peu de chance, cette idée plus que stupide aura quitté votre crâne." répondit-elle tranquillement. "Vos proches ne vous ont pas oublié, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, alors arrêtez de broyer du noir et contentez-vous d'être heureux à l'idée de votre retour."

Il cessa de frotter son crâne alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour retourner à ses cartes et afficha un léger sourire. Même si elle avait ce côté lunatique qui la rendait soit douce, soit bourrue, l'intention était toujours la même.

* * *

 _-13 janvier 1520-_

"Bon, nous y voilà." soupira-t-elle. "Vous allez pouvoir vous débrouiller? C'est assez dangereux il paraît..."

-Quand j'étais enfant, on passait souvent par là, pour aller voir la surface." assura Salomon, ses affaires empaquetées sur son dos. "Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, Tamashii-san. Merci, merci pour tout."

Il s'inclina profondément devant elle alors qu'elle détournait le regard, un peu gênée.

"Prenez soin de vous, Salomon-san, gyojin libre." finit-elle par accorder en tendant la main. "Au passage, merci de libérer mon lit."

Salomon éclata de rire.

"Faites attention à vous aussi." sourit-il en serrant la main tendue. "Le jour où vous passez sur l'île, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir."

-Promis."

Et ils finirent par se lâcher. Le gyojin monta sur la rambarde du _Keeper_ , contempla l'eau pendant quelques secondes, puis adressa un dernier sourire radieux à Tami avant de plonger.

"Matta na, Salomon-san." souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle reprit son air sérieux en se tournant vers sa destination toute proche. L'archipel Shabaody était en vue, ne lui restait plus qu'à remettre les voiles pour la rejoindre.

Mais... Pas tout de suite.

La pirate rentra dans la cabine et prit son denden pour y composer le code.

« Sablier? »

-C'est bien moi." confirma-t-elle. "Je dérange?"

« Nan, mes dossiers peuvent attendre. Tu vas bien? »

-Euh... Autant que possible. J'ai l'archipel en vue." admit-elle.

«... Tu sais que rien ne t'oblige à y aller. »

Elle jaugea les yeux gris orageux, trahissant l'inquiétude du Shi no Gekai.

"Law, on s'est assez fait la guerre à ce propos." soupira-t-elle. "C'est juste qu'à partir du moment où j'y mettrai les pieds, je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra avant qu'on puisse parler à nouveau alors j'avais... J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix."

En disant ça elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir, gênée par son demi-aveu.

Heureusement Law ne soupçonnait pas le double-sens écœurant de ses paroles.

« Tu me rassures pas, Tami. Je sais que tu m'écouteras pas, t'es trop têtue pour ça. Mais promets-moi de ne pas faire de conneries. Si tu as un problème, je veux que tu te casses fissa et que tu m'appelle pour qu'on se voit. »

"Law, je peux pas juste aller me planq-"

« C'est un ordre. »

L'air plus que sérieux de son capitaine était on ne peut plus clair. Il n'accepterait aucun refus.

"... Bien, senshõ." capitula-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà perdu ma famille et Cora-san, alors s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul en te faisant tuer bêtement. »

-... Hai... Merci Law."

« Hey, c'est moi l'aîné, c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi. »

-Oui, mais t'as quand même tendance à abuser de ce côté-là, j'ai cru que t'allais faire une attaque quand je t'ai dit pour Salomon." pointa-t-elle.

« Tiens, puisqu'on en parle... »

-Il est parti juste avant que j'appelle, tu peux abandonner l'idée de l'avertir de quoi que ce soit. Surtout pour quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé."

« ...Tu me connais beaucoup trop. »

-De toute façon j'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une vie amoureuse, donc tu peux ranger ta paranoïa." ricana-t-elle devant l'air presque déçu du denden.

.

.

Tami débarqua à Shabaody, le _Keeper_ planqué pour éviter qu'il ne subisse divers désagréments. La vue que lui offrait ce grove de l'archipel donnerait presque envie d'abandonner ses craintes, mais elle faisait partie de ceux qui savaient que cette apparence paradisiaque cachait l'une des îles les plus sombres du Paradis.

Bon, assez traîné comme ça, elle avait du repérage à faire. D'avoir pu parler avec Law lui avait un peu remonté le moral, donc elle ferait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle éviterait juste les zones un peu trop en lien avec l'esclavage...

Rien que d'y penser une légère démangeaison la prit au niveau de son tatouage crânien, mais elle l'ignora, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Respirant un grand coup, elle reprit sa route et constata une première chose... L'herbe sur la racine collait un peu aux pieds... Merde.

Ok, demi-tour le temps d'enfiler des chaussures, ça commençait bien.

* * *

 _-22 janvier 1520-_

Ael était suivi.

Pourquoi?

Ben pour se faire remarquer par la pègre il avait laissé entendre qu'il avait des petites choses intéressantes à leur propos (ce qui n'était pas faux).

Donc il guidait ses poursuivants à leur insu pour que la destination lui convienne, soit un endroit isolé.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre le mur d'une cabane en bois délabrée pour les attendre, bras croisés, attentifs au moindres sons et son Haki étiré au maximum pour être prévenu des attaques ou possibles embuscade.

Quoique tendre une embuscade à un petit rigolo qui faisait le malin, ce serait un peu gros, c'est justement pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette technique.

"Oji-san tachi, bonjour." salua-t-il sans l'ombre d'une moquerie.

Après tout il mettait les pieds dans un domaine assez sérieux, c'était pas le moment de faire le mariole.

"T'es bien le gamin qui se fait appeler Ael?" demanda le plus grand des deux.

-Lui-même."

-Notre boss nous envoie, tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, gamin."

Bien docilement, le jeune homme se décolla de la cabane en ruines pour les rejoindre avec un calme olympien.

"Pas de résistance?" s'étonna le mafieux.

-Quel intérêt d'attirer votre attention si c'est pour m'enfuir?"

* * *

 _-28 janvier 1520-_

« Le Sablier indique au Coeur qu'il va bien et a réussi à rentrer. »

Law reposa le journal avec l'annonce qu'il avait déjà lu une dizaine de fois depuis la parution, sous le regard perplexe de ses hommes. Son prochain examen se déroulait deux semaines plus tard sur une île aux alentours de l'archipel, mais même s'il mourrait d'envie de s'y rendre, il devait se forcer à en rester aussi loin que possible, pour ne pas compromettre le boulot de Tami.

Très franchement ça le faisait chier, mais il avait promis de passer outre à la condition qu'elle obéisse à l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Sachant ça, il se posait désormais une question plutôt légitime.

"Bepo?"

-Hai cap'tain?"

-Quand j'aurais décroché tous mes diplômes, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire?"

Le mink prit le temps de la réflexion, surpris d'une telle question de la part de son capitaine.

"Vous dites toujours qu'on est pas prêt pour le Shin Sekai..." hésita-t-il.

-Je propose de reprendre la route dans le Paradis, depuis le départ, et de suivre le log. Faire les choses dans les règles, cette fois." dit le jeune homme. "Depuis le départ on a un sous-marin qui nous permet d'aller où on veut, et pour être honnête, je cherchais des infos sur toutes les îles qu'on a visité jusque là."

Il se leva finalement de sa place et regarda ses hommes, même les deux frangins étaient calmes pour une fois devant son aveu.

"Si on jouait le jeu, cette fois?" proposa-t-il.

L'approbation presque unanime qu'il eut en retour le surpris légèrement, mais il fut rassuré. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Tami avait raison, il ne devait pas la mettre en priorité au point de porter préjudice à son équipage, or, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

Et maintenant qu'il savait à quel point elle s'investissait dans leur plan pour faire tomber Doffy, il avait décidé de faire pareil, de suivre l'exemple de sa petite sœur et se montrer un peu plus investit avec son équipage et son statut de pirate.

Oui, il allait se reprendre en mains.

* * *

 **Bon, Salomon est rentré chez lui et les choses vont aller très vite pendant un certain temps, puisque je ne m'étalerai pas sur l'année passée dans la pègre à part pour quelques scènes... Certains ont aimé la première fois, alors ils aimeront peut-être la prochaine... Dans le chapitre suivant, je vous tease de l'Honey Trap, mesdames et messieurs! :D**


	65. Bring on the Men

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci à Zeriame pour le follow et à Tenshi D. Clara pour le follow/fav! :)**

 **Zialema : Tant mieux si ça t'a plu ^^ L'Honey Trap est là :D *remet la musique aussi parce qu'elle est trop bien* On reverra Salomon, promis ^^ Et pour la pègre tu sais déjà :3 Oui, pauvre Law... Il y a tellement de chose qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir sur Tami ^^' Je suis active parce que j'aime cette communauté et que j'ai du retard à rattraper! :p Merci à toi de m'voir poussée dedans! :D**

 **Barukku Iris : Oui, Tami joue pas mal sur l'insolence ^^ Ben disons que Sachi et Penguin rendent l'équipage fou, sinon, on a Bepo qui est un peu particulier et Law qui est un sadique, bon c'est sûr que c'est pas du niveau des Mugi, mais question asile de fou ils se posent là! Et Tami va en faire partie si tout va bien, donc ils auront en plus une folle cliniquement prouvée! Eh bien oui, mais Tami a déjà eu un chapitre Honey Trap, pourquoi ça te choque autant? :o (Jette un oeil au chapitre qui s'appelle "Oh so Quiet")**

 **CerisierObscure : Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^ Merci à toi pour la review et bienvenue à bord :3**

 **Merry Archer : Si tu me cherches, tu me trouves! "ça", mais de quoi parles-tu? :3 Ah ben si tu uses de ta paranoïa pour me provoquer... *rire maniaque***

* * *

 **La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est tirée du musical "Jekyll and Hyde", "Track 10 - Bring on the Men", enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _-_ _6 avril 1520-_

Tami jura en rajoutant des épingles à cheveux sur sa perruque. Nom d'un chien ce qu'elle regrettait d'avoir choisi une coiffure pareille !

En fait, non, même pas, c'était la patronne qui avait choisi cette foutue coiffure!

Un mois plus tôt, environ, on avait expressément demandé à Ael de se rendre sur une certaine île à environ deux semaines de voyage en usant seulement des voiles, et de s'arranger pour voler des documents à un mec de la concurrence, avec une limite de 3 mois pour réussir. Bien sa veine.

Du coup la revoilà en femme, à jouer les starlettes. Son numéro était plutôt populaire sur l'île au point qu'on lui avait collé des chœurs, c'était pour dire…

Pour baisser la méfiance de sa cible elle chantait officiellement depuis plus de deux semaines, précédé par une semaine de mise en place du numéro qu'elle effectuait chaque soir, de manière à ce que le type baisse sa garde.

Le coup de la diva d'un soir ne marcherait pas une nouvelle fois, la nouvelle de ce qu'elle avait fait en 1517 devait avoir fait le tour de la pègre depuis le temps, sans compter que ça devait pas être un cas isolé.

Le pire c'était sans doute d'être regardée comme un bout de viande. Son numéro était volontairement sexy et joueur, mais le résultat qui plaisait tellement à ces messieurs lui rendait la vie dure.

Main baladeuse par-ci, proposition de se "rapprocher" par là... Et pareil pour les filles qui pourtant restaient sur scène au lieu de se balader parmi les carnivores voraces de la foule.

Même quelques nanas se proposaient comme compagnes d'une nuit, mais elles se montraient beaucoup moins insistantes, alors ça passait encore.

Et elle ne parlait même pas des photographes! Des photos d'elle pendant son numéro circulaient parmi les clients!

En ayant enfin fini avec la perruque qui reprit sa place sur son crâne, elle admira le résultat dans le miroir de la loge attitrée de "Rose-sama", son pseudonyme. Ou plutôt le nom de scène qu'on lui avait choisi à son arrivée, et qu'on justifiait par sa tenue dans les tons rouges.

Le trait de maquillage assez lourd, la tenue affriolante qui mettait bien sa poitrine en valeur, tout comme ses jambes. Yep, on aurait du mal à la prendre pour autre chose qu'une chanteuse de cabaret. Bon, c'était l'effet voulu, mais pas forcément pour lui plaire...

Rhââ elle était pas là pour se plaindre!

"Rose-sama?" appela la voix timide d'une des filles. "Le spectacle va bientôt commencer..."

-J'arrive tout de suite."

La jeune femme retint un soupir à fendre l'âme en se levant et chaussa ses talons par-dessus ses bas-résille. Sa seule consolation était que Law ne la verrait sûrement jamais dans cette tenue, et c'était tant mieux...

Allez, en scène.

Elle se posta derrière le rideau, lissant son jupon nerveusement. Pas qu'elle échouerait, elle savait comment elle allait s'y prendre. Ael avait eu droit à un briefing complet et connaissait ses habitudes pour ce genre de choses, il lui suffirait de balader ses mains pour récupérer les papiers qu'il cachait sur lui, ou plutôt, elle ferait comme tous les soirs et piquerait le manteau "d'un homme au hasard" pour "s'amuser avec".

Franchement, quand on connaissait pas l'astuce, c'était bien pensé : il planquait les docs dans la doublure d'un manteau identique à celui de son rendez-vous pour échanger les vêtements, ni vu ni connu.

Le rideau s'ouvrit lentement alors qu'elle prenait la pose, ouvrant son Haki et s'empêchant de froncer les sourcils devant toutes les puissantes _voix_ qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

Et en fait elle dû carrément retenir sa mâchoire pour qu'elle ne touche pas le sol quand elle se rendit compte de qui provenaient ces fameuses _voix_.

Putain de...

Nan, y'avait absolument aucun doute, les types ressemblaient exactement à leur prime, aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y avait des Shirohige dans la salle.

Et pas n'importe lesquels, puisqu'elle pouvait voir les commandants des Première, Deuxième et Quatrième flottes...

Soit Fushisho Marco, Hiken no Ace et Thatch.

Le dernier semblait d'ailleurs assez intéressé par son costume de scène...

La musique se lança à peine eut-elle fait cette constatation, alors elle tâcha de se concentrer sur sa cible plutôt que les pirates pour commencer à chanter, nerveuse plus que d'ordinaire.

 _There was a time_

 _I don't know when_

 _I didn't have much time for men_

 _But this is now and that was then, I'm learning_

Sa voix était douce et calme pour le moment, elle gardait son souffle pour plus tard, elle en aurait besoin, mais pendant qu'elle chantait elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il y avait des types aussi puissants dans le coin, à la regarder avec un intérêt qui ne trompait personne pour le type à la pompadour, et plus mesuré pour les deux autres.

Bon, elle devait se concentrer!

Jouer avec le public comme toujours.

 _A girl alone, all on her own_

 _Must try to have a heart of stone_

 _So I try not to make it known my yearning_

 _I try to show I have no need_

 _I really do, I don't succeed_

Portant dramatiquement une main sur sa poitrine, elle alors que depuis le début son visage était assez neutre, elle afficha un léger sourire de coin accentué par son rouge à lèvre sombre, s'attirant quelques sifflements.

Puis vint le moment de donner un peu plus de sa personne, et de la voix accessoirement. Tout en jouant avec son jupon elle agita les hanches, dansant énergiquement et sensuellement.

 _So... Let's... Bring..on the men!_

 _And let the fun begin!_

 _A little touch of sin_

 _Why wait another minute?_

Elle se pencha en avant, resserrant légèrement ses bras sur sa poitrine pour la faire ressortir davantage, adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur à son public, plus particulièrement sa cible. Néanmoins elle vit du coin de l'œil Thatch donner des coups de coude à Portgas en lui disant quelque chose qui lui valut une taloche de son camarade, la faisant sourire d'un air amusé.

Elle était déjà assez sûre de s'être faite griller par au moins deux des commandants, elle savait que le Haki en dirait bien plus que son petit jeu d'acteur.

 _Step this way its time for us to play_

 _They say we may not pass this way again_

 _So lets waste no more time_

 _Bring on the men!_

Retour au calme, elle s'assit au bord de la scène, croisant sensuellement les jambes, laissant voir le bas de son porte-jartelle pour le bonheur des yeux.

 _I always knew, I always said_

 _A silk and lace in black and red_

 _Will drive a man right off his head, its easy!_

Elle descendit souplement de scène pour se balader entre les tables, effleurant une épaule par-ci, une joue par là, jusqu'à arriver proche de sa cible, affichant un air joueur.

 _So many men, so little time_

 _I want them all, is that a crime?_

Effusion de réponses négatives des hommes de la salle. Oui, sûrement qu'ils aimeraient tous que ce soit des paroles sincères plus qu'une simple chanson aguicheuse.

 _I dont know why they say that I'm too easy..._

La réplique en fit rire plus d'un, notamment Portgas qui semblait plus appréciateur de sa technique qu'autre chose, tout comme son nakama blond. Par contre, le cuistot était à la limite de baver donc on se passerait de commentaire sur son cas.

Tami se percha sur la table de sa cible et s'agrippa la poitrine comme si son cœur lui faisait mal.

 _They make me laugh, they make me cry_

 _they make me sick, so god knows why..._

Elle se redressa d'un coup pour chanter le refrain en souriant, accompagnée de loin par les chœurs qui venaient d'entrer sur scène.

 _We say bring on the men!_

 _And let the fun begin!_

 _A little touch of sin_

 _Why wait another minute?_

Elle se leva pour combler le peu de distance entre elle et sa cible qui paraissait totalement envoûtée, son manteau reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

 _Step this way its time for us to play!_

 _They say we may not pass this way again_

 _So lets waste no more time_

 _Bring on the men!_

Elle s'empara du vêtement dans lequel elle se drapa, resserrant les pans autour d'elle par l'intérieur pour fouiller la doublure discrètement sans quitter l'homme de ses yeux papillonnants. Les documents trouvèrent leur place dans sa main, puis dans sa peau, là où personne ne verrait rien.

Mission accomplie~

Elle prit une pose théâtrale, portant la main au front.

 _They break your heart!_

 _They steal your soul!_

 _Take you apart!_

 _And yet they somehow make you whole!_

 _So whats their game?_

Lors du passage plus calme elle tourna son regard vers les Shirohige, affichant un sourire en coin, s'attirant un autre rire de Portgas et ses nakamas.

 _I suppose a rose by any other name..._

 _The perfume and... the pricks the same!_

S'ensuivit un passage de musique sans paroles, la laissant danser avec le manteau voletant comme une cape autour d'elle, qu'elle finit par rendre à son propriétaire avant de virevolter vers les pirates hilares.

Pour la suite, elle vint se percher sur les genoux de Portgas, chantant avec un regard faussement langoureux, tous deux affichant un sourire amusé.

 _I like to have a man for breakfast each day_

 _I'm very social and I like it that way_

 _By late mid-morning I need something to munch_

 _So I ask over 2 men for lunch!_

"Passez mes respects à Gol D. Ann." souffla-t-elle entre deux couplets.

Il leva un sourcil surpris, puis un air perplexe.

"Dites plutôt ça à Marco, c'est son mec." répondit-il en pointant Fushisho du pouce, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de ce dernier.

Elle lui adressa un simple salut de la tête avant de se relever pour continuer sa chanson en restant dans les temps.

 _And men are mad about my afternoon "tease"._

 _They're quite informal I just do it to please_

 _Those tripple sandwiches are my favorite ones_

 _I'm also very partial to buns!_

Elle passa une main sur la pompadour épique du cuistot qui sourit de toutes ses dents vers ses compagnons avant qu'elle ne fasse la même chose à quelqu'un d'une autre table. Au passage elle sortit un éventail de son corset, causant d'autres sifflements appréciateurs dans l'assistance. Tout en jouant avec son accessoire, elle adressa un dernier clin d'œil aux pirates dont Portgas semblait répéter sa demande à Fushisho, puisqu'il leva un pouce dans sa direction avec un sourire.

 _My healthy appetite gets strongest at night_

 _My at home dinners are my men friends delight_

 _When I invite the fellas over to dine_

 _They all come early, in bed by nine!_

De nouveau des rires dans l'assistance, soit gras, soit simplement amusés. Alors qu'elle entamait le une dernière fois le refrain, elle rejoignit la scène, agitant toujours ses hanches en rythme avec la musique.

 _So lets bring on the men!_

 _And let the fun begin!_

 _A little touch of sin_

 _Why wait another minute?_

Elle bondit pour s'asseoir sur la scène et se relever énergiquement pour aller faire quelques pas de danse avec les autres filles.

 _Step this way it's time for us to play_

 _They say we may not pass this way again_

 _So lets waste no more time..._

 _Bring on the meeeeeeeen!_

Tenant la dernière note alors que les chœurs complétaient par d'autres paroles, tout s'arrêta brusquement, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissement, y compris des pirates, dont Portgas qui s'était remit à rire et elle tira la révérence pour saluer son bon public.

* * *

 _-22 avril 1520-_

Tami ressortit du _Keeper_ avec l'intention d'aller se promener un peu, elle devait toujours arranger ce problème avec le fruit de l'atronach et elle avait besoin d'un verre. La pègre c'était bien joli mais la seule certitude qu'elle avait acquise c'était que si elle parlait de sa trouvaille à ses "camarades" elle se ferait égorger dans son sommeil.

Pour tout dire, elle avait amarré à Shabaody depuis près de 4 mois et pourtant, entre son boulot qui lui prenait pas mal de temps en tant qu'Ael et Lady Red qui parcourait les locaux le reste du temps à la recherche d'infos, elle n'avait pas pu explorer vraiment l'archipel. Il lui restait des zones sans loi à voir, alors autant se défouler un peu, si on lui cherchait des noises elle pourrait s'entraîner.

Quant à Musha, elle devait s'amuser quelque part, s'étant déjà bien promené tous les jours quand Ael était au boulot elle était familière avec les lieux. Depuis le temps la jeune femme lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour la laisser se balader seule de jour comme de nuit, la sachant assez forte pour se défendre en cas d'ennuis.

C'était une belle journée, il y avait du soleil, une petite brise printanière pas désagréable et elle se sentait fatiguée. Trop de boulot depuis son retour, elle était contente d'avoir une pause de quelques jours.

Pour rejoindre une des zones sans loi qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il fallait qu'elle passe d'abord un grove qui se trouvait être une zone touristique. Il y avait du monde, mais c'était à prévoir.

Tout en marchant pour atteindre sa destination, elle jeta un œil aux étals sous ses yeux, assez nombreux par ailleurs, c'était sûrement jour de marché…

Son Haki s'agita d'un coup en sentant une voix puissante non loin, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où elle l'avait ressenti pour y voir… Gol D. Ann ?

Si elle s'attendait à la voir…

Néanmoins, pour une surprise, c'était une bonne surprise !

"Helloooo~!" salua la Kaizoku Hime. "Comme on se retrouve! T'as pris du poil de la bête depuis la dernière fois!"

-J'imaginais pas qu'on se reverrait aussi vite, ni que mon message vous parviendrait encore plus vite, Gol-san." sourit Tami.

-Non, ça c'était mon vieux!" corrigea Ann. "Et je suis pas assez respectable pour le "san"! Et pour être honnête, j'ai le poil qui se hérisse quand on m'appelle Hime!"

La voyant tirer la grimace, Tami ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, mais Gol ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

"Dis-moi, _Camarade_ , je cherche quelqu'un" fit-elle en regardant aux alentours. "Un vieil homme avec une barbe et des cheveux gris et des lunettes, un bermuda et une cape?"

-Non, pas vu, désolée..." réfuta l'informatrice.

Ann eut une aura dépressive sur son chapeau noir et poussa un soupir las.

"... Mais je peux peut-être vous aider à chercher?" se proposa alors Tami.

-C'est sympa, merci!"

La Princesse des Pirates semblait avoir repris sa bonne humeur. Les deux pirates commencèrent donc à se diriger vers l'un des endroits que ce mystérieux homme fréquentait régulièrement.

"Ne, pourquoi vous le cherchez, si c'est pas trop indiscret?" demanda Tami.

-J'essaie de rendre service au vioque qui me sert de parrain." répondit-elle, lasse à nouveau. "Ce vieillard va me ruiner... Comment il peut être aussi accro et malchanceux au jeu restera un mystère... J'ai de la chance d'être assez douée au poker pour remettre en jeu certaines de ses dettes, mais toutes les rembourser c'est... Enfin. C'est mon Ji-chan, je le referai pas demain."

Malgré l'avalanche de problèmes que semblait apporter son parrain, la demoiselle eut un sourire affectueux, le regard dans le vague. Tami sourit à son tour. Elle semblait bien entourée, c'était une bonne chose, elle était heureuse pour elle.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était d'être entourée des mauvaises personnes.

Premier endroit qu'elles fouillèrent, un casino. Pas de vieil homme à l'horizon, mauvaise pioche.

Gol poussa un soupir, mais ne sembla pas se décourager pour autant.

"Allez, en route!" s'encouragea-t-elle à voix haute.

Tami la suivit tranquillement malgré le pas énergique de sa compagnie temporaire, partagée entre l'amusement et la compassion pour les ennuis que le parrain de la Kaizoku Hime lui causait. C'était bizarre de se retrouver à parcourir l'archipel avec elle, après tout, elle était la fille de Roger, l'une des personnes les plus recherchées et les plus importantes parmi les pirates...

Alors elle à coté... Elle se savait plutôt insignifiante... Pourtant pas vraiment intimidée par la jeune femme, en fait, elle semblait lui parler et la considérer comme une égale, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec l'idée qu'on pourrait se faire d'elle.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche en silence, elle décida d'entamer une conversation.

"Euh..." hésita-t-elle.

-Tu peux m'appeler Gol tout simplement, ou Ann. Mais surtout pas Ann ou Gol-san! A l' _extrême limite_ Nee-san." fit Ann.

-Ah? Euh, d'accord..." accorda-t-elle. "Donc, Ann, vous venez souvent ici?"

-De? Sur Shabaody? Pas trop souvent, mais dès que possible." répondit-elle. "Pourquoi?"

-Simple curiosité." haussa-t-elle des épaules. "Je me dis que vous devez connaître des coins sympas, vu que je vais devoir rester sur l'archipel encore longtemps..."

La Kaizoku Hime adressa un regard interrogateur à Tami qui haussa les épaules.

"Boulot." dit-elle simplement.

-Ah."

Le bruit d'une bagarre attira leur attention quelques instants, deux ivrognes en train de se taper dessus. Tami ignora volontairement le fait qu'ils se trouvaient devant un cabaret, bâtiment qu'elle n'appréciait plus vraiment depuis les trois semaines infernales qu'elle avait passé dans l'un d'eux.

Cependant, quand elle revint à Ann, ce fut pour voir un sourire amusé qui lui parut de mauvaise augure.

"Puisqu'on parlait de ton boulot, merci de pas t'être assise sur les genoux de Marco, j'aurais pas eu à lui botter les fesses qu'Ace l'aurait déjà réduit en cendres pour moi." fit-elle avec un amusement évident.

Et Tami de virer rouge tomate en se rendant compte que Gol D. Ann avait reçu beaucoup plus que son message.

"T'as bien fais de choisir Ace, d'ailleurs, parce que vu les commentaires que j'ai entendu de la part de Thatch, le spectacle devait être très... _Intéressant_." continua-t-elle.

-Ils vous ont parlé de mon dernier numéro..." fit Tami avec une voix plaintive, une aura de déprime sur le crâne. "La honte..."

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était sympa." ricana Ann, faisant un peu plus déprimer l'informatrice. "Et confidence pour confidence, Ace a fait bien pire."

Regard sceptique de Tami qui se demandait bien ce qui pouvait être pire que d'être un bout de viande qui chante et danse au milieu des carnivores. M'enfin...

"Je vais éviter de poser la question, je crois que j'ai pas envie de savoir." fit-elle.

-Bonne initiative." approuva Gol en recommençant à avancer.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent donc les recherches du "Ji-chan". Après encore trois zones infructueuses, la Kaizoku Hime commença à perdre patience.

"Mais dans quoi il s'est encore fourré?!" râla-t-elle.

Tami se contenta de lui tapoter le dos en maigre réconfort, compatissante. Tout ça lui rappelait sa première escale sur Nameless, quand elle cherchait Law qui n'était pas encore arrivé. De quoi être nostalgique.

"Vous voulez qu'on fasse une pause?" proposa-t-elle.

Avec le sol qui collait aux pieds nus de Ann, c'était sans doute un peu plus dur de marcher à la longue, alors avec les frasques du vieux en plus, pas étonnant que ce soit fatiguant. Et puis elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait bien plus chaud qu'avant, alors ça devait aussi jouer sur son seuil de tolérance.

"Nan, ça ira." réfuta la Kaizoku Hime en redressant son chapeau noir. "Mattaku..."

.

.

Après encore deux bonnes heures de recherche, toujours aucune trace du vieil homme et Ann décida qu'elle en avait marre.

"Quand je le retrouve, je le tue! Et il aura qu'à se démerder tout seul pour ses problèmes!" ragea-t-elle.

Tami se contenta d'un sourire désabusé, compatissante. La Kaizoku Hime se tourna vers elle, ignorant les regards curieux qu'elle s'était récoltée en poussant son coup de gueule.

"Vraiment désolée de t'avoir fais perdre ton temps..." soupira-t-elle.

-Ah... Iie, c'est moi qui me suis proposée." réfuta l'informatrice. "Et puis au moins, ça m'a permis de visiter un peu plus l'archipel!"

Ann afficha un sourire à son tour, apparemment rassurée.

"Puisque tu demandais si je connaissais des endroits sympas tout à l'heure..." fit-elle. "Si tu t'aventures dans les zones sans loi, passe au _Rip-Off_ , grove 13 et dis que tu viens de ma part. Considère l'endroit comme une safe zone."

-Euh... Ok..."

-Merci de ton aide, ja na~!" salua la Kaizoku Hime avant de commencer à s'éloigner, faisant un signe de la main.

Tami répondit au salut, sereine et reconnaissante envers cette figure de la piraterie. Pour l'avoir traitée en égale et lui avoir malgré tout fait passer un bon moment. Discuter avec elle avait été rafraîchissant, même si elles n'avaient pas échangé la moindre chose sur leur vie respectives. En fait, c'était même plus que compréhensible.

Néanmoins, il y avait une chose à laquelle la jeune femme pensait mais n'avait pas osé soulever.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Ann avant ce jour, c'était au _Heaven's Drink_ , et elle se souvenait très bien du message qu'elle avait adressé à une certaine personne.

"J'imagine qu'il doit avoir prit la mer, depuis le temps..." sourit-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

 _-5 mai 1520-_

Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Ael serra les dents en entendant des pas précipités qui se rapprochaient.

Que faire? Assumer son rôle jusqu'au bout ou protéger des innocents?

Brisée commençait déjà à s'agiter, demandant le sang des ces enfoirés pour étancher sa soif. Le jeune homme la musela comme il pouvait, et prit sa décision.

N'ayant pas le teps de les détruire dans l'immédiat, les documents finirent cachés dans sa peau alors qu'il cognait sa tête le plus fort possible contre le coin du bureau, s'assommant à moitié, juste avant que ses soi-disant camarades n'arrivent pour le voir à terre.

"Ael! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda son supérieur d'une voix impérieuse.

-Aniki..." souffla-t-il faiblement. "Lady Red était là... Elle m'a eu avant de partir avec les documents..."

Le grand gaillard au sang chaud souleva le blessé par le col, furax.

"Ces documents étaient d'une importance capitale pour le business!" rugit-il. "Ton boulot était simple! Comment t'as pu te faire étaler par une gonzesse aussi facilement, hein?!"

-S-Sumimasen..."

-C'est bien beau de t'excuser, mais ça sauvera pas ta peau! La mission est un échec par ta faute!"

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, sachant très bien que c'était vrai, mais surtout volontaire.

* * *

 _-13 mai 1520-_

Au moment même de son retour sur Shabaody, Ael avait été directement emmené dans le bureau de son supérieur. Un expression fermée sur le visage, il raconta le même mensonge au sujet de Lady Red lui ayant volé les documents.

Bien sûr il les avait détruit le plus tôt possible, il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'on les retrouve, sinon il était plus que certain qu'il serait tué. Là, il se savait trop précieux aux yeux du patron pour qu'on se débarrasse de lui.

"Tu as conscience que ton erreur m'a fait perdre une somme d'argent considérable?" demanda-t-il calmement au jeune homme.

-Oui, monsieur."

-Toi qui me semblait si assuré au moment de partir, qui a toujours accompli tes missions à la perfection et qui paraissait presque imbattable... Comment se fait-il que tu ais pu te faire battre par une faible femme?"

-Pour cette raison, monsieur." répondit-il quand il eut l'autorisation de parler. "Parce que c'était une femme, je l'ai sous-estimée. L'échec de la mission est mon entière responsabilité, je suis prêt à l'assumer, monsieur."

L'homme claqua la langue avec agacement.

"Imbécile."

Ael ne répondit pas, toujours droit, à attendre.

"Vraiment, c'est un gâchis, de devoir sanctionner quelqu'un comme toi." soupira finalement le patron. "Néanmoins, tu es encore jeune, et tu m'as servi sans faillir jusque là. Parce que c'est ta première erreur, je vais être magnanime."

Il se leva et contourna le bureau, se mettant face au jeune homme pour mettre une main sur son épaule amicalement. Sentant son Haki s'agiter, Ael ne réagit pourtant pas quand le genou de l'homme cogna brutalement son estomac, le faisant se plier en deux, le souffle coupé.

* * *

 **Comme promis, le chapitre a été plus long et mouvementé ^^**

 **En sus, je finis sur un cliffanger, juste pour faire plaisir à Merry Archer :3**

 **Oui je suis démoniaque. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre et surtout la scène Honey Trap vous a plu!**

 **Ja na~**


	66. Dame intrigante

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **C'était la rentrée pour moi aujourd'hui alors j'ai pensé que ça ferait plaisir aux gens qui sont dans mon cas ^^**

 **Merci à Zeriame pour le fav :)**

 **Zialema : Contente de savoir que j'ai pas foiré mon coup ^^ Avoir Ann avec était un plaisir, merci à toi de l'avoir proposé ^^ *gros câlin***

 **Shadowgear2 : Tant pis pour toi~**

 **Barukku Iris : Non non, tu ne cherches pas du tout une excuse, de quoi tu parles :o Contente de savoir que le chapitre t'as plu ^^**

 **Merry Archer : Crois-le ou pas, mais j'ai hésité à faire la blague de Law qui rentre pendant le show, sauf qu'au final Zia m'a proposé les Shirohige ^^ Mais ça pourrait faire un omake sympa, t'en penses quoi? :3 *donne une pichenette à Voldemort* Mais dégage, sorcier de mes deux ! *hum hum* La suite est là et ton petit... Aelinou? *essaie de ne pas rire devant l'air déconfit de Tami* Tu le verras en commençant le chapitre. Ah, et je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles~ :p**

 **Allez, bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-14 mai 1520-_

Ael ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Musha était montée sur le lit pour se blottir contre le jeune homme fatigué qui se demanda un instant pourquoi le soleil était aussi haut... Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Se redressant péniblement à cause de son corps endolori, il se concentra pour redevenir une femme, plus à l'aise dans son vrai corps.

Tami se leva, toujours avec lenteur, laissant le pantalon à terre quand il y glissa, devenu trop grand pour elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas raide, se regarda dans la glace et grimaça.

Pour une punition "magnanime", le connard n'y avait pas été de main morte. Son oeil au beurre noir et sa lèvre éclatée le prouvaient bien. Comme le sang séché qu'elle avait sur le bas du visage et qu'elle savait qu'il provenait de son nez.

Enlevant sa chemise également, elle put constater que son corps était couvert de bleus et elle se demandait encore par quel miracle elle avait réussi à rentrer au _Keeper_.

La louve sauta de la couchette pour rejoindre sa maman et frotter doucement sa truffe contre ses jambes tout aussi tachetées de bleus alors qu'elle passait de l'eau sur son visage pour faire partir le sang.

"Tout va bien, ma belle." soupira la pirate, peu convaincue elle-même. "J'ai juste un peu mal, ça va passer."

Elle se pencha pour gratouiller la bête derrière ses oreilles qui ne réagit pas plus que ça, laissant plutôt échapper une plainte.

 _« Pourquoi tu m'as empêchée d'agir ?! »_ résonna une voix pleine de reproches.

-Tu sais pourquoi." répondit-elle fermement. "Je n'ai pas encore ce qu'il me faut pour envoyer chier ces fils de pute, alors il était hors de question que je te laisse foutre des mois de travail en l'air juste pour tes petites envies."

 _« Putain, ils auraient pu te tuer ! Et je serais morte avec ! »_

-Premièrement, je savais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas osé. Je lui ai apporté trop de bénéfices en peu de temps pour qu'il songe à me buter. Et deuxièmement, si tu venais à crever je serai plus soulagée qu'autre chose." répliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

Musha sentit que la tension montait chez la jeune femme et coucha les oreilles avant de recommencer à câliner sa maman pour la calmer. La pirate se laissa tomber en tailleurs sur le sol et accorda son attention à la boule de poil plutôt qu'à la bête qui grondait en elle.

 _« Que tu le veuilles ou pas, je suis forcée de vivre avec toi, gamine. »_

-La ferme."

 _« Tu te souviens de notre première conversation ? »_

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer, Brisée."

 _« Ah... Oui, je confirme, tu t'en souviens. Mais tu dois aussi te rappeler de ce que je t'ai dis... »_

-Ferme-la !"

Les membres tremblants de Tami n'étaient pas dû qu'à la rage et en ça, elle se haït à cet instant.

Elle avait prit sa décision et avait accepté d'en assumer les conséquences.

Elle s'était laissée passer à tabac sans réagir, sans broncher, parce qu'elle avait fait ce foutu choix.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait aussi mal ? Pourquoi elle se sentait aussi faible et dégoûtée d'elle-même ?

La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans ses mains, la respiration tremblante. Sa nuit presque inexistante la laissait anormalement épuisée, à fleur de peau. Elle se sentait sur la limite de péter un câble alors c'était vraiment pas le moment pour que Brisée rajoute de l'huile sur le feu.

Heureusement, sa chère personnalité semblait en avoir fini, calmée pour l'instant.

C'est drôle... Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Tami ne savait même pas si elle pouvait parler "d'épreuve" pour qualifier ce qu'elle avait subit la veille. Après tout ce type restait tellement moins fort et frappait tellement moins dur que le White Devil mais... Tout ça avait été bien trop familier. L'ex-mercenaire frappait pour lui apprendre à esquiver et se défendre, en gros, à survivre dans son milieu d'infiltration, mais pour le mafieu c'était différent et elle l'avait bien senti.

Devoir courber l'échine, garder le silence, s'empêcher de geindre au moment de sentir la douleur, se contenter d'être un défouloir, le tout sous le regard méprisant et appréciateur d'un public...

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop familier.

Retenir Brisée lui avait pompé toute son énergie.

Quand elle avait put s'écrouler sur sa couchette, elle n'avait fait que rester en boule, à attendre un sommeil qui semblait faché avec elle et était peuplé de souvenirs qu'elle voudrait réduire en cendres tout comme l'avait été cette putain d'île de sectaire.

Tami ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête était vide, un peu douloureuse aussi.

Abandonnant l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit ce jour-là, elle se releva pour ressortir de la salle de bain, toujours pratiquement nue, et se rallongea sous les couvertures, cette fois. Son regard tomba sur son ours en peluche et elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'elle se refusa de laisser couler.

Elle prit la peluche et la serra contre elle, s'enroulant autour en luttant contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Le visage enfoui dans la fourrure blanche et douce, elle finit par se calmer et se rendormir.

* * *

 _-15 mai 1520-_

La première chose que constata Tami en ouvrant les yeux, très tôt le lendemain, c'était qu'elle avait faim. Et que cette fois Musha avait été sage et dormait sur son coussin au lieu de squatter son lit.

Elle se sentait toujours un peu moulue, mais moins fatiguée et démoralisée que la veille.

Repoussant son ours en peluche contre le mur, elle quitta la couchette en étirant ses muscles raides.

.

.

Après avoir passé la matinée à s'occuper de ses blessures, de sa paperasse et de Musha pour la rassurer, Tami prit la route du grove 13. D'avoir quelques jours pour elle après avoir été congédiée lui permettait d'enfin aller voir cet endroit conseillé par la Kaizoku Hime. Le _Rip-Off_ , si elle ne se trompait pas.

Le ciel était un peu couvert, mais il faisait chaud, lui permettant de se passer d'une veste.

La jeune femme quitta les groves touristiques pour se retrouver dans les zones sans loi, cherchant son chemin.

Oui, elle se trouvait bien sur le grove 13, c'était marqué en gros sur le tronc de la mangrove, mais pas de bar à l'horizon quand elle regardait autour d'elle, quand bien même elle avait fait le tour du grove.

Son regard tomba sur un groupe de mecs qui semblaient partager une partie de cartes. Oh, vu l'endroit c'était sans doute pas des enfants de cœur, elle n'était pas dupe, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

"Excusez-moi, vous savez où se trouve le _Rip-Off_?" demanda-t-elle poliment en les rejoignant.

-T'as du cran de venir nous demander ça, gamine." fit le type le plus à gauche pendant que les autres ricanaient. "Mais c'est pas vraiment un coin pour les gosses ici, tu devrais retourner chez toi avant que ton père se fâche."

Elle afficha un air blasé, avant pousser un soupir fatigué et de sortir le revolver de sa sacoche, collant le canon au torse du bavard.

"Navrée de couper court à la rigolade, mais je viens de passer deux semaines d'enfer et ma patience a dépassé sa limite depuis longtemps." déclara-t-elle. "Le _Rip-Off_?"

-En haut de la racine, de l'autre côté du tronc." répondit calmement le type en levant les mains.

-Merci."

Tami retira son arme pour la ranger et s'inclina légèrement avant de repartir.

Après un quart d'heure de marche pour rejoindre le bar, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la bâtisse.

"Konnichiwa." salua-t-elle.

Il n'y avait dans la pièce qu'un vieil homme qui lisait tranquillement le journal dans un coin, un verre d'alcool devant lui. Puis une belle femme brune à qui elle donnait la trentaine arriva depuis une pièce derrière le comptoir.

"Ara... Une nouvelle cliente." remarqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. "Irashai."

La pirate vint s'installer au comptoir, regardant la propriétaire des lieux tirer sur sa cigarette avec une certaine classe. Cette femme dégageait quelque chose de spécial, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire en quoi.

Après quelques secondes à s'observer mutuellement, elle disparut à nouveau derrière la porte qui devait mener aux pièces à vivre de l'endroit, sûrement.

La jeune femme se demanda un instant pourquoi elle était repartie, mais garda le silence, laissant son regard se promener sur la décoration du bar, assez agréable, pas trop chargée sans être minimale. On pouvait dire que cette femme avait du goût.

Celle-ci revint d'ailleurs avec une tasse fumante dans les mains, qu'elle déposa devant Tami avec un petit sourire, s'attirant un regard curieux de celle-ci.

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir passé une très bonne semaine." dit-elle en calant son menton dans le creux de sa main. "J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien."

-Euh... Merci ?" répondit la jeune femme, surprise.

-Shakky."

Tami hocha la tête devant la sobre présentation. Bien qu'elle soit en safe zone d'après Ann, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait se permettre de donner son vrai nom... Autant ne pas tenter le diable.

"Je demande aux gens de m'appeler Brisée." dit-elle finalement.

De cette façon elle lui donnait un nom tout en lui disant qu'il était faux. Il y avait pas mal de raisons de penser que Shakky pourrait comprendre pourquoi.

"Brisée-chan donc." sourit-elle.

Son sourire avait quelque chose d'étrange, pas menaçant, mais qui laissait penser qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait croire. Tami porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour se donner contenance.

"Ann-chan m'a prévenu de ta visite. Et elle a usé d'un nom différent." pointa-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'étouffa avec la boisson et passa une bonne vingtaine de secondes à calmer sa toux. Ok, elle en savait _réellement_ plus.

Elle regarda Shakky avec un mélange de crainte et de confusion. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à Gol de garder son nom pour elle... Quelle conne.

Manquerait plus qu'Ann et ses proches se mettent Doflamingo à dos.

"Maa... Si tu y tiens, ce nom restera entre nous trois, je ferai passer le message à Ann-chan." assura la femme avant de tirer tranquillement sur sa cigarette.

C'était peut-être, ou plutôt non, c'était carrément bizarre, mais Tami se sentait comme une enfant qui n'arrive pas à cacher quoi que ce soit à sa mère...

Le vieux ne bougeait pas, continuant de lire son journal tranquillement.

Finalement, la jeune femme hocha la tête en bref remerciement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accorder sa confiance, mais ses tripes semblaient lui dire qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. Maintenant, elle hésitait à poser la question, mais quand on connaissait l'emplacement du bar et qu'on savait qu'il était fréquenté par des gens comme Gol D. Ann, ça lui semblerait logique, sinon évident que Shakky soit en mesure de l'aider...

Peut-être à un meilleur moment, quand elle pourrait lui en parler sans témoins dans le coin de la pièce.

"Comment vous avez su que c'était moi ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

- _The Hourglass fighting for freedom._ " répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux, rendant Tami perplexe une fois de plus.

Comment cette femme savait ce qu'elle faisait..?

Elle porta une main à sa barrette, ayant compris que c'était par ça qu'elle l'avait reconnue, mais pour le reste... Rien ne pouvait indiquer ça, que ce soit sa posture, sa démarche, sa façon de parler ou même sa tronche de femme battue...

Fixant de nouveau Shakky avec confusion, celle-ci posa son index sur ses lèvres en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Tami se détendit à nouveau, étant elle-même suprise par ce fait, tu parles d'un ascenceur émotionnel...

Un long silence se profila à l'horizon. La jeune femme trempa une nouvelle fois les lèvres dans le chocolat et se laissa réconforter par la chaleur sucrée de la boisson.

En fait elle en avait effectivement bien besoin.

"Vous aviez raison." fit-elle en reposant la tasse vide sur le comptoir, affichant un sourire reconnaissant. "Merci Shakky-san."

* * *

 _-26 août 1520-_

"Konnichiwa Shakky-san." salua Tami en passant la porte du _Rip-Off_ pour la quatrième fois.

-Konnichiwa."

Durant les derniers mois elle était passée seulement deux autres fois, n'ayant pourtant pas eu l'occasion de lui parler du fruit, se contentant d'échanger des banalités. Cette fois, il se trouvait qu'elles étaient seules.

La jeune femme vint s'installer au comptoir, remerciant Shakky d'un mouvement de tête pour le verre de saké qu'elle venait de déposer sur le comptoir.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait à payer le prix exorbitant de la boisson, mais elle avait prévu le coup.

De toute façon, si elle ne payait pas, elle finirait comme les nombreux clients ayant refusé de payer : à l'hôpital, donc son choix était vite fait.

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Tami-chan." pointa Shakky, son éternelle cigarette à la main.

La jeune femme bloqua un instant sur le surnom, puis finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, elles étaient seules dans le bar.

"Hm." confirma-t-elle finalement. "Je profite qu'il n'y ait personne pour le faire, c'est un sujet délicat, mais j'ai des raisons de penser que vous pouvez m'aider. Enfin, si vous le voulez."

-Je t'écoute." répondit Shakky avec un air amusé.

La pirate sortit la fiche relatant tout ce qu'elle savait de l'Akuma no Mi de sa sacoche et la posa sur le comptoir.

"J'ai trouvé ce fruit il y a quelques années." expliqua-t-elle. "Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de mordre dedans, donc, je voudrais pouvoir le vendre."

La barmaid garda le silence, semblant réfléchir tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

"Effectivement." dit-elle enfin. "Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je vais en parler à une de mes connaissances."

-Je vous fais confiance." acquiesça Tami avec un sourire. "Je peux vous laisser mon denden ? Vu que je ne sais jamais quand je pourrais passer."

-Bien sûr."

Elle nota son numéro en bas de la feuille et Shakky la glissa dans sa poche.

* * *

 _-6 octobre 1520-_

L'équipage du Heart était en pleine agitation. Leur capitaine dormait encore pour l'instant, fatigué par le dernier examen qu'il avait passé haut la main, encore une fois. Les autre médecins de l'équipage compatissaient, sachant à quel point ces épreuves étaient fatigantes.

Alors pour féliciter leur capitaine et fêter ses 23, ils avaient décidé de lui faire une surprise, profitant du fait qu'ils avaient accosté une île.

"Oi, vous savez où sont passés Sachi et Penguin ?" demanda quelqu'un dans le réfectoire.

-Iie, je crois qu'ils ont dit qu'ils allaient ramener un gâteau."

-Hein? Mais on est le matin ! Et ça fait bien une heure qu'on les voit plus !"

Bepo pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par la conversation de ses nakamas. Connaissant les deux frangins, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils soient encore en train de faire des conneries.

Avec tous les efforts que tout le monde faisait pour faire plaisir au capitaine, il était hors de question qu'ils fassent tout foirer juste pour une blague !

"Je vais les chercher!" déclara-t-il en laissant tomber le bout de la banderole qu'il tenait jusque là.

-Oi, Baka-Kuma ! T'aurais pu attendre que j'ai fini d'accrocher !" protesta son binôme. "C'est malin ! Comment je fais maintenant ?!"

-... Sumimasen."

.

.

Le mink cherchait ses nakamas avec son nez, habitué depuis longtemps à l'odeur de métal du _Polar Tang_ et donc, plus vraiment troublé.

Après fouille minutieuse du sous-marin, il s'avéra qu'ils se trouvaient dans une remise, penchés sur un bouquin.

"Tu crois qu'il sera en rogne si on lui pose la question ?" demandait Penguin à son frère.

-Vu qu'on s'est retrouvé avec la corvée de pont pendant un mois, je dirais que oui." répondit celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Tout le monde se demande où vous êtes passé !" réprimanda Bepo, faisant sursauter les deux fauteurs de troubles.

-NOUS FAIT PAS PEUR COMME ÇA !" l'engueulèrent-ils à leur tour une fois la surprise passée.

-... Sumimasen."

Puis il posa les yeux sur le livre et renifla avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Ce livre a l'odeur du cap'tain !" s'exclama-t-il. "Vous lui avez volé ?!"

-Quoi ?! Nan ! On l'a juste trouvé à l'infirmerie !" protesta Sachi.

-Et puis on a trouvé un truc intéressant dedans." ajouta Penguin en retournant le bouquin pour lui montrer.

Bepo se pencha sur la photo qui servait de marque-page et cligna des yeux, intrigué. L'image montrait leur capitaine avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux violets. Elle souriait joyeusement à l'objectif, alors que leur capitaine se contentait d'un léger sourire serein, chose rarement observée chez lui.

"Dare ?" demanda-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir." répondit Sachi. "Penguin dit que c'est la même fille qu'il a déjà vu en photo et sur Nameless."

-Du coup on se demandait si on pouvait lui poser la question."

Le mink se redressa et resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de recommencer à s'énerver.

"Yada ! Chaque fois qu'on lui parle d'elle, le cap'tain se fâche !" gronda-t-il en arrachant le livre des mains de Penguin. "Pas question de le contrarier aujourd'hui !"

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il asséna un coup sur le crâne de chacun.

.

.

Quand Law arriva dans le mess une fois levé, il fut accueilli par un drôle de spectacle.

"SURPRISE !"

Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver l'endroit décoré et un petit déjeuner royal sur la table, mais ce qui attirait le plus son attention c'était...

"Pourquoi est-ce que les deux idiots sont scotchés au mur ?" demanda-t-il

-Faites pas attention." rit l'un des machinistes. "Dites-vous qu'ils pourront pas vous emmerder aujourd'hui."

-... D'accord." accorda-t-il, n'ayant pas très envie de se prendre la tête avec ça. "Et c'est quoi tout ça ?"

Grand silence dans la salle, puis Bepo se manifesta.

"On est le 6 octobre."

-Déjà ?" s'étonna le Shi no Gekai. "K'sou..."

-Euh... Vous allez bien, senshõ ?" se risqua un autre mécano.

-Juste fatigué, rien d'alarmant." réfuta-t-il.

Il alla s'installer à sa place habituelle, ou plutôt, s'y laissa tomber et se frotta les yeux, mal réveillé.

"Vous savez que vous auriez pu vous passer de faire tout ça ?" demanda-t-il en pointant toutes les préparations du doigt. "Ça vous aurait évité le nettoyage."

Non, l'équipage n'était pas dupe et s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Leur capitaine était fier et même si ce qu'ils avaient fait lui faisait plaisir, il ne le montrerait pas. C'était pas le Shi no Gekai pour rien !

Néanmoins, ils avaient prévu le coup et sortirent l'arme secrète : le journal de ce matin.

S'ils savaient une chose sur leur senshõ, c'était que lire le journal pouvait le mettre de très bonne humeur ! Leur plan pour qu'il passe une bonne journée était parfait !

Alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café, on lui déposa le journal devant lui et il hocha brièvement la tête en remerciement avant de délaisser sa boisson pour lire la page des annonces.

« Le Sablier du Nord aime son Cœur et est heureux de savoir qu'il bat depuis 23 ans avec lui. »

Et ô miracle, Law afficha un sourire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, trinquant mentalement à la santé de sa petite sœur.

* * *

 **Oui, les bons temporels sont assez énormes (^w^')**

 **M'enfin ça durera pas longtemps, je fais juste accélérer les choses jusqu'aux événements de Shabaody, promis!**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~**


	67. Fausse route ?

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **Beaucoup de changements d'un seul coup ça fatigue, mais j'ai réussi à finir ça assez vite! \o/**

 **Zialema : De rien pour le fruit, Tami en a pas besoin et ça lui fait des sous! ^^ Merci pour les encouragements, elle semble en avoir bien besoin. Je me suis marrée toute seule comme une andouille quand j'ai scotché Sachi et Penguin au mur x) J'ai honte...**

 **Tenshi D. Clara : Oulà! Tout lire d'une traite est dangereux pour ta santé mentale, attention! :D Merci énormément pour tous les compliments, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça motive un truc de fou ^^ Contente de savoir que je ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec les persos, j'ai toujours un peu peur avec ça ^^' Et on est d'accord, les fics de Zia sont démentes :3 Encore merci pour ta review lectrice-chan et bienvenue à bord! ;)**

 **Adminae : Yep, pauvre Tami. Je dois avouer que j'ai un amour particulier pour les psychopathes, et Brisée est un cas ^^ Tous... Parfaits ? Tu adores ? *rougit comme une tomate et va se plaquer dans un trou* Le chapitre est là ^^**

 **Merry Archer : Eh ben j'essaierai de faire ça pour le prochain reccueil d'omake ;) Mais je vais changer la musique histoire de varier un peu, si tu veux tu peux même choisir la chanson "sexy" qui pourrait convenir ;) Yep, Tami va pas très bien ces temps-ci, reste à voir comment ça va évoluer (désactive ton alarme parano, elle me vrille déjà les tympans !) Pour le coup les events de Shabaody, notre informatrice préféré se trouvera plus en arrière plan, puisqu'après tout je dois respecter les autres fics qui ont fait cette scène il y a longtemps. Mais si tu veux un petit tease, il y aura en effet une rencontre avec l'un d'eux, si tu arrives à deviner lequel, t'auras un cookie et le droit de t'occuper de Musha une journée! :D Merci d'être aussi fidèle Matelot ^^**

 **Au passage je glisse un grand merci à vous tous qui êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque chapitre, je vous aime! :D**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-8 octobre 1520-_

D'humeur maussade encore une fois, à cause de la fatigue, Tami marchait en mode pilote automatique vers une épicerie pour acheter des vivres, chose qui commençait à manquer au _Keeper_. Peut-être aussi de la viande séchée pour Musha, tiens, ça faisait un moment.

Elle releva la tête pour constater avec surprise que quelqu'un de particulier marchait en sens inverse au loin. Blond, vêtements de nobles dans les tons bleus, haut-de-forme avec goggles et bô accroché dans le dos...

Sa description passait dans le journal régulièrement, de même que le surnom qu'on lui donnait. Et puis, comment oublier ces yeux?

Hanran.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire pour la première fois de sa journée et accéléra le pas. Quant elle fut au niveau du révolutionnaire, elle étouffa un petit rire.

"Ohayo~ !" lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Euh... On se connaît ?" demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

-On s'est déjà parlé, oui." sourit-elle malicieusement. "J'attends toujours que vous trouviez mon numéro."

Hanran ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Brisée-san ?!" s'exclama-t-il.

-Shh, naisho dazo !" ricana-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa route, laissant en plan le révolutionnaire.

* * *

 _-16 décembre 1520-_

Tami ne se sentait pas bien, mais alors pas du tout.

Shabaody, pas un endroit qu'elle connaissait où elle pourrait être tranquille pour parler à Cora-san l'espace de quelques heures.

Et ça la rendait malade, elle tournait en rond dans la cabine du _Keeper_ sous le regard perplexe de Musha qui semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher depuis quelques jours.

 _« Du calme, tu vas devenir aussi cinglée que moi. »_

-Tu passes ton temps à me dire qu'on est la même personne, je suis _déjà_ cinglée." répliqua-t-elle en portant une main à son crâne, résistant à la tentation de gratter.

 _« Ah, ça y est, tu m'écoutes enfin ? »_

-N'y compte pas trop, c'est juste ton ironie qui m'énerve."

 _« Je crois que t'as pas eu besoin de moi pour t'énerver, même la boule de poils a compris que quelque chose va pas. »_

-Je suis contrariée, c'est tout." réfuta la jeune femme.

Elle cessa de faire les cent pas pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise, la jambe tressautant de nervosité.

 _« Écoute gamine, t'es mignonne, mais tu peux pas me mentir, à moi. Alors tu fais quelque chose, tu sors te défouler pour te calmer les nerfs, parce que tu me gonfles. »_

-Baka, si je fais ça je prends le risque de me faire remarquer. Si quelqu'un découvre qu'Ael et moi sommes la même personne, je serais dans la merde et adieu les infos pour lesquelles je bosse depuis des mois."

 _« Si ça te stresse à ce point, pourquoi tu le fais pas ici, ton rituel ? »_

La pirate serra les poings. Elle n'avait aucune foutue intimité avec la bête qui squattait sa tête.

"Cora-san..."

 _« Est mort à terre, merci, j'étais là. »_ fit Brisée avec un ton exaspéré. _« Mais je pense pas qu'il t'en voudra si tu fais ça sur l'eau, pour une fois. »_

Tami poussa un soupir ressemblant à un "mouais" et prit une bougie, restant silencieuse en la regardant fixement pendant quelques secondes. Faire ça dans un environnement familier, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ses 15 ans.

Elle avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés entre ce jour-là et le présent.

Puis elle alluma la mèche et la posa dans le bougeoir le plus proche, s'asseyant sur la couchette en regardant la flamme sans la voir.

Enfin, elle commença à prier avant de prendre la parole, incertaine.

"Cora-san, je ne sais pas si tu m'écoutes, mais... J'ai besoin de te parler de toute façon, alors..."

Elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et poussa un soupir las.

"Je suis fatiguée." commença-t-elle. "Entre le fait de croiser des... Des esclaves de temps en temps, cette odeur que je sens régulièrement sur l'archipel, Brisée qui s'agite plus souvent, le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler avec Law et mon boulot dans la pègre c'est... Franchement épuisant."

La jeune femme en avait assez. Elle avait hâte d'en finir avec tout ça. Les regards méprisants de ses soi-disant "frères" de la mafia, les longues missions qu'on lui donnait et qui se suivaient pratiquement toujours, ou tout simplement de passer son temps dans le corps d'un homme quand elle n'aimait déjà pas la chose plus que ça...

"Je recommence à avoir des cauchemars, je me sens vidée dès le matin et honnêtement, j'ai juste envie de rester au lit et ne plus bouger, mais je sais que c'est pas possible si je veux pouvoir faire tomber Doffy."

Après un nouveau soupir et avoir secoué la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle préféra raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'année, commençant avec le départ de Salomon pour son île natale et ses débuts sur l'archipel, passant par le sabotage de la mission ayant résulté au premier passage à tabac par son boss, puis la rencontre avec Ann et Shakky, qui lui tirèrent quand même un léger sourire, pour finir par sa dernière trouvaille à propos d'une cible qui se trouvait sur Shabaody, justement.

Quand elle eut fini de parler, elle resta silencieuse, à fixer la flamme de la bougie alors que Musha s'était hissée sur la couchette pour se coller à elle dans un geste de réconfort.

Oui, vraiment épuisée.

* * *

 _-17 décembre 1520-_

L'odeur de chair brûlée et de sang était tellement forte qu'elle lui donnait la nausée. Avec le temps elle avait compris que lorsqu'elle sentait ça sans qu'il n'y ait de cadavres cramés dans le coin, c'était qu'il y avait des types ayant rapport avec le Gouvernement mondial.

Ce qui expliquait qu'elle la sente sur l'archipel.

Pourquoi et comment, ça elle en savait rien, mais elle était certaine, cependant, que le gus qui venait de quitter son bureau en urgence et qu'elle suivait depuis quelques jours était une taupe du Gouvernement dans la pègre.

Nouvelle donnée de dernière minute.

Lady Red secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et commença sa fouille avec une précipitation anormale. Normalement c'était là...

Encore un peu et elle aurait enfin les infos qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois...

Juste un tout petit peu...

.

.

... Putain...

Non... Non non non non !

"K'sou !" ragea-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing au sol.

Pas une seule trace des documents. Rien. Absolument rien qui ne fasse qu'évoquer le trafic d'armes de Joker !

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir suivi une fausse piste !

Ok, calme, il fallait qu'elle respire et qu'elle réfléchisse. Pas de panique.

Elle souffla un grand coup et se releva pour faire les cent pas.

Elle savait de source sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien ce type qui avait les infos. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne les avait pas trouvées ?

Cet enfoiré était une taupe, il devait donc prendre en compte le risque de se faire chopper... Ce qui pouvait inclure de se débarasser des preuves au préalable, donc soit il avait copié et codé tout ce qu'il avait, soit il avait tout mémorisé...

Merde. Elle allait devoir revoir ses plans.

Un air froid s'afficha sur son visage quand elle entendit une voix qui ne s'était pas manifestée depuis la veille, ce qui lui semblait bien trop peu de temps.

 _« Si tu t'arranges pour le chopper, je pourrais m'en charger, tu sais... »_

-..."

La bête n'avait pas peut-être pas tort.

Mais est-ce qu'elle avait le droit d'accepter le marché ?

 _« C'est qu'un fils de pute comme un autre, tu sais. Et il a cette odeur... Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups et se débarasser de la menace une fois que t'auras eu ce que tu veux. »_

-Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point je te hais ?" demanda Tami.

 _« Dès que t'en as l'occasion. Mais avoue que ça t'arrangerait. »_

-... Je déteste quand tu as raison." grinça-t-elle. "C'est d'accord. Je capture le mec et je te laisse t'amuser avec. J'ai plus assez de patience pour monter un autre plan, de toute façon."

Un rire dément raisonna dans son crâne.

 _« J'ai hâte de remplir ma part du marché~ »_

La jeune femme n'en doutait pas. Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de la taupe. Elle remit la pièce dans l'état où elle était à son arrivée et attendit dans un coin.

* * *

 _-25 décembre 1520-_

Après une semaine de filature, elle avait conclu que la meilleure occasion serait ce soir. Elle connaissait ses habitudes, "Arty" avait tendance à boire certains soirs et il était prévu qu'il fête quelque chose avec des connaissances à lui. Quand il serait seul au moment de rentrer, elle pourrait l'avoir.

Observant sa cible faire la fête depuis un coin du bar, elle sirotait une bière pour ne pas paraître suspecte, un livre ouvert sur sa table qu'elle ne lisait pas.

"Hey ma jolie, on est toute seule ?"

Tami poussa un soupir. Forcément, là où on buvait comme des trous, il y avait des poivrots.

"Foutez-moi la paix, j'attends quelqu'un."

-Oi, pas la peine d'être aussi mordante !"

Néanmoins, à son grand soulagement, ce fut suffisant pour le convaincre de ne pas aller plus loin et il la laissa tranquille, retournant boire.

 _« Continue comme ça et tu seras aussi flippante que moi. »_

-..."

 _« Ok, j'ai compris, je te fous la paix. »_

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour la calmer, cet état de colère permanente était mauvais, si même Brisée battait en retraite...

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son objectif, la pendule indiquait qu'il était presque minuit.

* * *

 _-26 décembre 1520-_

Quand Arty et ses potes se décidèrent à quitter le bar, il était plus de 2h du matin. Elle sortit à son tour, abandonnant sur place sa consommation à moitié entamée pour les suivre.

Calmement malgré son impatience, elle regarda tour à tour chacun des hommes du groupe s'en aller au fur et à mesure, jusqu'au tour de sa cible.

Elle étouffa sa _voix_ et s'approcha dans le dos de l'homme, préparant sa seringue.

Quand elle fut certaine qu'il n'y aurait aucun témoin, elle planta l'aiguille dans son cou pour y déverser le narcotique. Elle passa l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne tombe et le maintint au niveau de la hanche pour l'emmener plus facilement que de devoir le porter sur son dos.

 _«_ _Ouiiii bientôt l'heure de jouer~ !_ _»_ claironna joyeusement Brisée avec un ton enfantin.

Tami cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Si elle savait seulement comme c'était _malsain_ qu'elle prenne ce ton là...

.

.

Quand le pauvre Arty reprit connaissance, ce fut pour voir une jeune fille aux yeux complètement noirs le regarder en affichant un grand sourire.

"Salut~ !" fit-elle avec une voix étonnament rauque pour son apparence si douce.

L'air un peu perdu du type fit comprendre à Brisée qu'il n'était peut-être pas très bien réveillé, aussi elle s'approcha un peu plus et lui colla une claque.

"Oi, on se réveille ! C'est plus l'heure de la sieste !"

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" demanda-t-il, l'esprit un peu plus clair.

-Mieux !" sourit la bête. "Ce que je veux, c'est les infos de ton enquête sur le trafic de Joker. _Toutes_ les infos."

-Quoi ?"

Elle leva un sourcil, affichant un air froid.

"Écoute papy, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je sais que tu as ces infos et je les veux. Enfin, on, ou plutôt _elle_ ?"

Faisant une pause dans son charabia, elle prit une moue pensive.

"En fait, cherche pas à comprendre, c'est compliqué." conclut-elle en haussant les épaules. "Le fait est que je sais de source sûre que tu as ce que je veux, et tu vas me le donner."

Arty semblait comprendre un peu mieux dans quelle situation il se trouvait, mais n'eut pas l'air effrayé pour autant. Faut dire que pour une taupe, ce serait stupide d'avoir peur, il connaissait les risques et avait prévu de quoi pallier à cette situation.

"Dommage pour toi gamine, mais mon chemin s'arrête là." sourit-il avec un air carnassier.

Et il garda le silence quelques secondes, cherchant à faire quelque chose dans sa bouche, avant de pâlir sous le regard amusé de Brisée.

"Ne nous sous-estime pas, le vieux." sourit-elle. "On se doutait qu'une taupe avait ce genre d'atout. Zanen da, j'ai retiré ta fausse dent tout à l'heure !"

Pas de suicide pour le monsieur !

La jeune femme le saisit par le menton et approcha son visage du sien, trop proche, beaucoup trop proche.

"Sa, hajimemasho, onii-san~ ?" sourit-elle joyeusement.

.

.

Brisée arriva au bord du grove et balança le gros sac de toile à la mer. Pour le coup elle avait pu s'amuser, mais elle était peut-être un peu déçue d'avoir fini de jouer, elle allait devoir laisser l'autre reprendre le dessus.

Tant pis, elle aurait d'autres occasions.

.

.

Quand Tami ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la cabine du _Keeper_. Couverte de sang, dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute. Brisée avait vraiment exagéré...

La jeune femme entra et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain, laissant Musha la regarder avec son air inquiet depuis son coussin.

La louve était comme ça depuis un moment maintenant... Même avoir voulu la gâter avec la viande séchée n'avait pas fonctionné...

Poussant un soupir, elle regarda l'étendue des dégâts dans le miroir et fronça le nez en voyant une grande partie de son visage et de son cou éclaboussée.

"T'aurais pu faire ça proprement, j'en ai partout." reprocha-t-elle d'un air blasé.

 _« Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je fais pas dans le "propre", gamine. »_

-Je m'en fous, et arrête avec tes "gamines", je suis plus vieille que toi."

 _« D'la merde ! Je squatte ton corps de 20 piges, alors j'ai 20 piges aussi ! »_

La jeune femme poussa un soupir fatigué et se débarrassa de ses vêtements gorgés de sang pour grimper dans la douche et ouvrir l'eau froide.

* * *

 _-3 janvier 1521-_

"Eh là bibiche ! On passe dans le coin et on vient pas me dire bonjour ? C'est quoi cette dissidence ?!" appela une voix au milieu des passants.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour parler comme ça. Tami regarda Lennon approcher avec un air plus que surpris. Le Haki confirmait que c'était bel et bien lui, avec son poupet. Un rire semi-nerveux manqua de lui échapper. Elle aimait beaucoup le mercenaire, mais c'était quand même une drôle de chose que de se croiser aussi souvent.

"Lennon ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

-Nan, c'est le Gensui !" répliqua-t-il avec son air faussement contrarié.

Puis quand il fut à son niveau il cessa de faire le pitre pour l'observer, fronçant légèrement les sourcils pendant que son animal s'asseyait sagement à ses pieds.

"... Toi, tu vas pas bien." déclara-t-il.

-Hein? Si, ça va, pourquoi vous-"

-Cherche pas à me baratiner, gamine." la coupa-t-il. "J'ai pas la meilleure mémoire qui soit, mais elle est suffisamment potable pour me faire savoir que t'as perdu du poids, des couleurs, et que t'as gagné en cernes. Et par le Dieu du métal, d'habitude t'as pas des yeux de poisson mort !"

Elle sentit une étrange sensation, comme une bulle désagréable qui gonflait dans sa poitrine et sa gorge.

-Mais je vous assure que je vais bien, juste un peu de fatigue..." tenta-t-elle de réfuter.

-Bibiche."

-Nani ?"

-Tu pleures."

La jeune femme porta une main à sa joue et mordilla sa lèvre de perplexité en constatant que le Pyro-barbare avait raison. Merde alors...

La bulle éclata dans sa poitrine, lui faisant serrer les dents pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot au beau milieu de la rue et surtout, devant le mercenaire qui la regardait avec tout le sérieux du monde. Pas une once de moquerie sur son visage et le mélange de colère et de tristesse qui lui compressait les poumons et le cœur diminua quelque peu.

"Ouais, j'avais raison, ça va pas bien." marmonna-t-il. "Bon, alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas m'emmener à ton bateau, ok ?"

Ne sachant pas si elle serait capable de contrôler sa voix, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux baissés, honteuse.

.

.

Tami, ayant réussi à se calmer en route, ouvrit la cabine du _Keeper_ et une Musha toujours aussi penaude vint les accueillir, agitant un peu la queue de contentement en voyant le Lennon avec sa maman.

"Eh bah elle aussi elle est toute tristounette ?" gagatisa-t-il en s'agenouillant pour papouiller la bête. "Va jouer dehors, Tonton Lennon a ramené un copain !"

La louve eut un peu plus d'entrain et alla se frotter aux jambes de la pirate avant de sortir par la trappe. Sa façon de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait étonnerait toujours autant Tami que ça l'émerveillerait.

Le mercenaire, sans gêne, s'installa sur une chaise et invita la jeune femme à en faire de même.

"Je vous rappelle qu'on est chez moi." voulut-elle plaisanter.

-Je suis le Pyro-barbare, je fais ce que j'veux." répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Allez bibiche, viens t'asseoir et dis-moi pourquoi t'es dans cet état."

Elle poussa un soupir et obéit, fixant ses mains croisées sur le bois de la table, cherchant ses mots. Pouvait-elle vraiment parler ? De quoi pouvait-elle parler ? Devait-elle retirer des infos du lot ?

"Tu réfléchis trop." pointa le Lennon. "Arrête de cogiter et parle !"

... Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance ?

Bizarrement, et malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés que deux fois, oui. Alors elle commença par le début.

"Je m'appelle Tamashii. J'utilise l'alias de "Brisée" pour éviter de me faire remarquer par un homme dangereux que j'ai réussi à fuir quand j'étais gamine."

Et elle commença à lui raconter. Sans donner de nom, elle parla de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qui lui pesait tellement depuis quelques mois. Ses années de travail acharné pour s'améliorer, toutes ses infiltrations, ses cauchemars qui étaient devenus quotidiens et l'empêchaient d'avoir une nuit complète, résultant à sa grande fatigue.

Plus elle parlait, plus elle se rendait compte de tout ce qu'elle supportait en silence depuis des mois, le seul à qui elle en ait parlé se trouvant être un mort.

Puis elle comprit ce que signifiait son état.

Dépression nerveuse.

Lennon écoutait en silence, elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il pensait, puisqu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains pour ne pas le regarder, à la fois soulagée et honteuse de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps.

Quand elle eut fini de parler, elle se retrancha dans le silence, la gorge sèche, attendant une réaction, ou juste quelques mots.

"Mouais, c'est pas la situation la plus agréable du monde, c'est sûr." finit-il par accorder. "Je sais que c'est pas ce qui peut t'arranger, mais quand il m'arrive des merdes, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire."

Elle releva la tête pour lui adresser un regard mi-inquiet, mi-curieux.

Il afficha un sourire rassurant en levant les mains comme pour démontrer l'évidence même.

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent."

Devant son air interloqué, il approfondit sa pensée.

"Très sérieusement, c'est vrai, ce genre de choses arrivent et si tu continue à les laisser t'écraser comme ça, tu tiendras pas plus longtemps avant de devenir complètement dingue."

Il prit un air pensif.

"En fait, tu me fais penser à _lui_ , constamment en train de débattre sur pourquoi il faisait ça, sans en parler. Comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps avant de s'exiler, je sais pas." continua-t-il. "Mais pour toi, on a plusieurs solutions."

Il se passa plusieurs secondes de silence durant lesquelles il sembla attendre qu'elle lui pose la question.

"Comme quoi ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

-D'abord, je pense qu'il faut que tu prennes le temps de te détendre, relativiser tout ça, etc, etc. Et pour le reste : laisse faire Tonton Balthazar !"

* * *

 **Ce moment où tu réalises qu'après deux rencontres, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas présentés ._.**

 **Boh, faut dire qu'il s'appelaient "Lennon" et "Bibiche", alors pas franchement besoin ^^**

 **J'espère ne pas vous saouler avec les apparitions de Bob qui deviennent régulières, je vous jure que c'était pas prévu à la base, contrairement à (/!\SPOILER !) celle qui doit arriver dans le timeskip ^^'**

 **Ensuite, pour le comportement plus agressif et violent de Tami, disons que vous l'aimez pour ses bons côtés habituels, mais qu'avec une situation comme la sienne, ça ne peut pas durer, surtout sans réel échappatoire, j'ai donc décidé de vous montrer un peu plus de ses mauvais côtés, tout comme son sadisme latent au moment où elle a croisé Yato et qui avait choqué pas mal d'entre vous.**

 **Parce que Tami est humaine et laisse parfois ses défauts prendre le dessus.**

 **Voilà :)**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 **PS: Encore joyeux anniversaire à toi qui lit ça le soir du 20 mars :3**


	68. Vacances improvisées

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chap- *se prend une brique dans la tronche***

 **Oui je sais, j'ai été longue T.T**

 **M'enfin j'ai une excuse ! Y'avait le bac blanc ! Et même qu'après mon pc il est mourru donc je pouvais pas écrire pendant quelques jours !**

 **Bref !**

 **Merci à Empire of Angels et ThegreatcatofRe (thank you english dude :3) pour le follow et à JeTapeL'incruste pour le follow/fav, un revenant de chez mtvv ! :)**

 **Et à... Eyto. Quoi, EYTO ?! O.O Depuis quand tu lis mes histoires ?!**

 ***hum hum* En tout cas... Merci beaucoup pour les follow/favs, bienvenue à bord :3**

 **Barukku Iris : Tout le monde aime Musha, c'est pour ça qu'elle est dangereuse :3 J'avoue que Brisée est une sadique, mais j'aime lui donner un petit côté "sale gosse" en plus de ça dans les moments les moins sérieux ^^ Ah là là, Lennon, j'ai grandi au rythme de ses vidéos... ^^**

 **Zialema : C'est si drôle que ça les yeux de poisson mort ? :o Oui, Sab' s'est vraiment demandé quoi avant de réaliser x) Désolée mais montrer le nom du serveur ne fonctionne que sur le-dit serveur :3**

 **Shadowgear2 : ... Je sais que c'est une référence à Mass Effect, mais là... C'est pas drôle en fait :x**

 **Tenshi D. Clara : Et je t'annonce que (si on ne compte pas toutes les reviews identiques de Shadowgear, ce que j'ai décidé de faire) tu es la 200e review ! :D Félicitations, tu as gagné un texte lectrice-chan ! :3 (Tu me diras en mp ce que tu veux ;) )**

 **Adminae : ...*mode tomate activé* Euh ben... Tant mieux si ça te plaît à ce point :) Oui Brisée a l'air de vous plaire autant qu'à moi ^^**

 **I Am the Chocolate Surgeon : Ton pseudo est génial. Merci pour la review ^^ Bienvenue à bord :3**

 **Merry Archer : Ah! J'en ai mis du temps à faire ce chapitre, mais j'avoue que je m'inquiétais de ne pas voir ta review ^^' Pour ce qui est de la chanson prends ton temps, tu peux m'en parler en mp si besoin est ;) Pour ce qui est d'une conversation avec Rayleigh, peut-être bien que ça pourrait arrive, mais pour le coup j'ai un peu peur que ça rende Tami un peu trop... Vernie? Cheaté? Faut voir... Quant au Supernova... Nan, ce serait pas cool de gâcher la surprise :3**

 **Allez, depuis le temps que vous attendez, je vous laisse tranquille! Enfin, préparez-vous à voir Tami comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue ._.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

"Bon ! Enfile une veste, je te kidnappe !" déclara le Lennon.

-Quoi, vous voulez aller boire à cette heure ?" s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Mais nan ! Je t'emmène prendre l'air !"

Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase, il l'avait déjà attrapée par le bras et l'entraînait dehors, elle eut à peine le temps d'attraper un pull qui traînait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ils passèrent devant Musha et le poupet qui jouaient ensemble, la louve semblant avoir retrouvé du poil de la bête.

"Tu restes là, poupet ! Tu surveilles !" lui lança le pyro-barbare à son tigre.

Tami ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête, et se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait lui lâcher le bras, parce que mine de rien, il avait une sacrée poigne, le Lennon !

Ils traversèrent l'archipel comme ça, sous le regard curieux des passants. C'est sûr que voir une jeune fille courir pour rester au niveau d'un mercenaire du coin qui lui tenait le poignet pour qu'elle le suive... C'était peut-être moins surprenant que d'autres événements qui se passaient parfois sur l'archipel, mais pour le coup ça semblait être la distraction de la matinée.

"Voilà !" déclara le Lennon en s'arrêtant net. "C'est là qu'on va !"

Tami leva les yeux pour observer le paysage et leva un sourcil.

"Le parc d'attraction ?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Tout juste ! T'as besoin de te changer les idées, alors on va s'amuser Bibiche !"

Elle lui lança un regard circonspect, hésitante, et même sur le point de faire demi-tour. Sérieusement, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries. Le Lennon ne semblait pas tenir compte de ça puisqu'il recommença à l'entraîner derrière lui, entrant dans le parc avec le sourire d'un gamin excité.

"Alors, tu veux commencer par quoi ?" demanda-t-il joyeusement à la jeune femme. "On a la grande roue, le grand huit, le stand de tir, les machines à pince..."

Pendant qu'il énumérait les différentes choses à faire dans le parc, Tami regardait autour d'elle de son regard fatigué, n'écoutant que d'une oreille. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, humains lambda, long-bras, longues-jambes...

Pas un Gyojin en vue, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Tiens, comment allait Salomon, depuis près d'un an ? Tami en avait même oublié jusqu'à son existence depuis le temps...

Elle secoua la tête pour couper court à sa réflexion. Penser autrement, positif, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Alors elle se força à regarder à nouveau et se concentra sur les enfants, tout sourire, en train de jouer, de rire, se promenant avec les jouets gagnés dans certaines attractions.

Des gosses.

Une main passa brusquement devant ses yeux, la faisant sursauter.

"Bibiche, tu m'écoutes pas." pointa le Lennon avec un air boudeur.

-Gomen."

-Bah c'est pas grave, mais du coup c'est moi qui choisis !" répondit-il.

Elle afficha un léger sourire devant son comportement et hocha la tête avant de se faire entraîner de nouveau. Donc monsieur le Pyro-barbare semblait très tenté par le grand huit. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi il lui avait dit de prendre une veste.

Une petite queue se trouvait déjà là, et le mercenaire voulut jouer des coudes pour passer, montrant quelque chose au responsable de l'attraction qui ouvrit de grands yeux avant de les laisser passer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" s'étonna la pirate.

-On va dire que je suis un VIP." sourit-il en réponse.

Elle cligna des yeux, le regard vitreux, puis décida de laisser tomber en haussant les épaules. Tous les deux s'installèrent côtes à côtes et l'attraction fut mise en route.

La sensation du vent lui rappelait la navigation, les vibrations et secousses de la navette résonnaient dans son corps et elle eut bien l'impression au moment d'atteindre le premier point de chute que les démons qui la suivaient jusque-là n'osaient pas continuer.

D'un seul coup elle se sentit légère, elle éclata de rire quand le Lennon hurla un "BUUUUULIAAAA" en entamant la descente et se mit bientôt à l'imiter.

Quand ils descendirent de l'attraction, elle semblait déjà aller mieux, les yeux brillants.

"Alors ?" lui demanda le mercenaire avec un air déjà triomphant.

-J'avoue, c'était génial." concéda-t-elle.

-Yeah ! Alors tu veux faire quoi en suivant ?"

La jeune femme jeta un œil autour d'eux et afficha un sourire de morveuse.

"On essaie ça ?" demanda-t-elle en pointant un stand.

Le Lennon fit écho à son sourire en voyant les gens se percuter les uns les autres dans les bateaux-tamponneurs, attraction récemment inventée qui faisait le bonheur des grands, étant déconseillé aux enfants pour cause de perte de dents et de bosses à cause des chocs à amorcer.

"Je te suis, Bibiche." accorda-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'attraction, attendirent que le temps de jeu se termine et s'installèrent dans deux mini-navires différents.

"Rouge aussi ?" s'étonna le Lennon.

-Quoi ? C'est ma couleur préférée !" se justifia-t-elle avec un air innocent.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

"Tu ressembles de plus en plus à une Lennon, c'est pas bon pour moi si tu viens à me piquer ma place !" plaisanta-t-il.

-Moi je suis une pirate, pas une mercenaire, c'est pas pareil." réfuta-t-elle avant de reprendre un sourire de sale gosse. "Les pirates ont bien plus de classe !"

-Wah ça parle maaaaal !" s'exclama le mercenaire. "Tu sais quoi ? Chacun sa peau, je vais t'en faire bouffer du mercenaire ! On verra bien qui est le meilleur !"

-Le perdant a un gage !" ricana-t-elle.

La pirate éclata de rire alors que se lançait le compte à rebours avant le démarrage de l'attraction et se prépara à manœuvrer le petit gouvernail du tout petit bateau. Ce qui était un bon réflexe compte tenu du fait qu'au moment où le décompte se terminait, le Lennon écrasa la pédale pour faire avancer son bateau et foncer sur le sien.

Il semblait bien décidé à l'emporter.

Tami réussit à l'esquiver de justesse, avant de prendre la fuite en percutant les autres joueurs au passage.

.

.

Quand ils ressortirent de là, la jeune femme était certaine qu'elle aurait des bleus, mais ils riaient comme des dingues. Enfin, surtout elle, vu que le Lennon avait perdu.

"Mais où est-ce que t'as appris à faire ça ?!" demandait-il, bouche bée.

-Je navigue sur la Grand Line, toute seule, depuis que j'ai 17 ans." répondit-elle. "Bon, je suis pas la meilleure navigatrice, je suis incapable de prévoir le mauvais temps et il m'arrive parfois de me perdre, vu qu'il m'arrive souvent de ne pas suivre le log, mais je sais naviguer."

-... Moui, c'est vrai que niveau bateau tu contrôles bien." accorda-t-il.

-Ce qui veut dire que c'est à moi de donner le gage~

Le mercenaire fit la grimace alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, jusqu'à voir le stand parfait.

Elle pointa un employé du parc qui se promenait en costume de Bisounours parmi les enfants.

"Vous allez poser avec lui pour la photo !" déclara-t-elle.

Le pyro-barbare eut une légère moue, avant de finalement consentir à y aller.

"Ok, mais t'as intérêt à prendre mon meilleur profil !"

Ils approchèrent du Bisounours et le viril Lennon le prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. La jeune femme hilare prit la photo et leva un pouce pour dire au Lennon que c'était bon. Il lâcha le Bisounours, lui prit l'appareil des mains et la poussa vers la peluche géante, la faisant tomber dans ses bras dans un câlin involontaire.

"Eh ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

-Et c'est dans la boîte !" ricana le Lennon en agitant l'appareil.

-Oi ! C'était à vous de faire le gage !" protesta Tami.

-Et alors ? Tonton Lennon voulait une photo de sa petite Bibiche !"

-Vous savez que c'est moi qui développe les photos de cet appareil ?"

-Pas si je prends la pellicule !"

-Oi !"

S'ensuit pendant environ 5 minutes une course-poursuite dans le parc entre le Lennon fuyant avec l'appareil et la jeune femme voulant récupérer son bien. Les pauvres passants ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi un trentenaire et une gamine se coursaient en gueulant et riant.

Une fois fini leurs conneries, ils s'installèrent sur un banc pour reprendre leur souffle, attendant de décider quoi faire ensuite.

"Eh, y'a un stand de tir là-bas, ça te tente ?"

-Avant ou après que vous m'ayez rendu la pellicule ?" demanda-t-elle en réponse, agitant l'appareil vide qu'il lui avait rendu.

-Alors ça, pas tant que j'ai pas ma photo."

Elle poussa un long soupir.

" J'effacerai rien, promis, je peux la récupérer maintenant ? Avant qu'elle soit gâchée."

-Hm... Mouais, mais je veux ma photo !"

-Hai hai, wakatta."

-Bon, on y va ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau en pointant du doigt le stand de tir.

Elle hocha la tête quand il lui rendit son bien, qu'elle remit dans l'appareil, et ils se levèrent pour aller rejoindre le fameux stand qui semblait tant faire envie au mercenaire. Lequel s'empara d'un flingue à air comprimé pour le jauger d'un œil appréciateur.

" Je choisis celui-là. " indiqua-t-il au tenancier avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Tami. "Tu veux refaire un concours ?"

-Pour que vous perdiez à nouveau ? Je vais plus avoir d'idée de gage !" ricana-t-elle.

-Cause toujours Bibiche ! Je tire peut-être pas souvent mais je suis pas une tanche complète !"

-Je ne tire pas souvent non plus." signala-t-elle. "J'ai reçu un entraînement quelques années quand j'étais petite, et depuis je ne me sers que rarement d'armes à feu."

-Eh ben ce sera à celui qui puera le moins ! Allez, ça va être marrant !"

Elle finit par lever les mains en signe de capitulation. Prenant un flingue au hasard, elle jaugea le poids et l'équilibre de l'arme avant d'indiquer au tenancier qu'il pouvait lancer la session.

Les deux "rivaux" commencèrent à tirer sur les cibles qui entraient et sortaient dans le cadre. Des sessions de 15 cibles, puis d'un temps de rechargement, puis de nouveau 15 cibles, pour un final de trois manches par session de tir.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le tenancier fit le compte des points.

"Pour la demoiselle, 37/45 au total, pour monsieur, 38/45." annonça-t-il.

-Non, à un point..." déplora la jeune femme.

Le Lennon, lui, il était content d'avoir gagné, cette fois.

"C'est à moi de te donner un gage, Bibiche !"

Nan ? Elle s'en serait pas douté... Elle afficha un sourire blasé, sachant que ce serait injuste si elle refusait de jouer le jeu.

"Alors..." continua le mercenaire, se grattant le dessous de la mâchoire en regardant autour de lui pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui faire faire.

Son regard tomba sur un stand de barbe-à-papa et il afficha un sourire triomphant.

"Mouhahaha ! Subit ma colère !" rit-il avec son air diabolique.

-Nani ?"

-Tu vois ce vendeur, là-bas ? Obtiens une barbe-à-papa gratuite."

-Et comment je suis censée faire ça ?" demanda Tami en levant un sourcil.

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'y connaissais en Honey Trap ?" défia-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

La pirate poussa un nouveau soupir et se pointa du pouce.

"Avec la gueule que j'ai, vous pensez vraiment que ça va marcher ?"

-Tutoie-moi bibiche, je t'y autorise." rectifia-t-il. " Et tu marques un point... Alors va à ce stand de maquillage !"

La jeune femme suivit son regard et fut soudain prise d'une envie de vomir des arcs-en-ciel. Ok, un stand de maquillage pour enfants ça doit être attirant pour eux mais... Les licornes partout c'était vraiment obligé ?

Vite, une esquive.

"Ne, tout à l'heure j'ai eu droit à la photo aussi, donc on peut dire que mon gage est déjà fait ?" fit-elle innocemment.

Lennon eut une moue déçue, puis finit par afficher un sourire en la tenant par l'épaule.

"Eh bah en compensation je ferai celui-ci avec toi !" déclara-t-il triomphalement.

-Eh ?!"

C'était pas du tout prévu, ça ! Après un bref instant de panique, elle finit par abandonner quand ils y arrivèrent. Et le Lennon ne semblait pas en avoir tout à fait terminé, sautillant comme un enfant surexcité.

"Oh ! Oh ! Je sais ! Je choisis ton maquillage et tu choisis le mien !" fait-il.

-Si vous voulez. " sourit la jeune femme en secouant la tête devant le nawak que faisait le mercenaire.

-Tutoie-moi Bibiche !"

-Hai hai... Si tu veux."

Le pyro-barbare se saisit du catalogue des maquilleuses qui les observaient avec curiosité. Est-ce que cet homme d'une trentaine d'années allait vraiment se faire maquiller comme un gosse ?

Le concerné semblait en avoir absolument rien à foutre de se ridiculiser en public du moment qu'il s'amusait...

"Celui-là ! Vous lui faites celui-là !" dit-il à l'une des femmes toujours aussi interloquées.

Et bien sûr il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne voit pas quel maquillage il avait choisi. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, elle allait lui en choisir un aussi, elle allait s'amuser.

On lui fit passer le catalogue et elle examina les différentes possibilités... Oh... Ce lapin serait mortel sur la face du mercenaire !

Retenant un rire diabolique, elle désigna le maquillage à la deuxième maquilleuse et tous deux s'installèrent pour qu'elles fassent leur office.

.

.

Tami devait se retenir d'exploser de rire. Davy Jones, cette tronche ! Le Lennon était ri-di-cule avec son maquillage de lapin aux grandes dents qui descendaient sur le menton !

Le mercenaire était encore inconscient de son ridicule, il regardait la jeune femme avec un sourire suspect, puis se leva et la rejoignit en poussant un miaulement.

"La khajiit a l'air..." commença-t-il. "Absolument adorable !"

Et il se mit à pincer ses joues en gagatisant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dégage de ses mains.

Il avait profité de l'occasion pour lui re-piquer son appareil photo et la prendre.

"Viens, on en prend une à deux et ensuite on regarde dans les miroirs !" fit-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

La pirate renonça à récupérer son bien et à garder sa crédibilité, la curiosité et l'amusement était plus forts, alors elle consentit à s'approcher pour faire un selfie avec le Lennon.

Puis elle se vit donner les miroirs par l'une des maquilleuses et elle put constater son ridicule.

Là où Lennon avec une tronche de lapin blanc attardé, Tami avait le visage d'un petit chat adorable.

"Sérieusement ?" demanda-t-elle au mercenaire en levant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? T'es trop mignonne comme ça !" se justifia-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir et cacha son sourire en faisant passer un miroir à "Tonton Lennon", qui s'observa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

"Ah c'est merveilleux !" s'écria-t-il. "Moi je dis oui !"

Et ils s'en allèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous pour chercher une autre attraction à faire.

.

.

"Bi-biche ! Bi-biche ! Bi-biche !" encourageait Lennon en frappant du poing sur sa table.

Tami faisait face à un autre homme bien plus massif, chacun avec une myriade de verres d'alcool devant eux, d'autres bouteilles prêtes à être ouvertes.

"Tu peux me dire pourquoi je fais ça ?" demanda-t-elle à Lennon.

-Parce que c'est ton gage !" rit celui-ci.

-Ah oui c'est vrai..." soupira-t-elle.

Le pyro-barbare avait exigé qu'ils aillent boire un verre et au final avait choisi comme gage de lui faire participer à une bataille. C'était à celui qui pourrait boire le plus et tenir le plus longtemps debout. La jeune femme le sentait pas trop...

Les adversaires se serrèrent la main, puis chacun prit un verre et l'avala cul sec. La pirate tira la grimace en sentant la brûlure dans sa gorge, bien plus forte que ce à quoi elle était habituée.

"Je te l'avais dit, poulette, c'est pas un alcool de gonzesse !" ricana son opposant avant de s'enfiler un deuxième verre.

-M'appelle pas poulette, et je peux te prouver quand tu veux que j'ai certainement plus de couilles que toi." répliqua-t-elle avant d'imiter son geste.

-Ouah ça parle maaaaaal !"

Inutile de préciser de qui venait cette dernière phrase. La jeune femme avala un troisième verre sous les encouragements du Lennon et d'une partie du public. Vrai que ça devait être drôle de voir une gamine affronter un mastodonte dans un concours de ce genre.

.

.

Pour le coup elle ne savait plus à combien de verre elle en était, mais au final, c'était bon ! La boisson descendit à toute vitesse dans sa gorge, la brûlure devenue moins agressive, alimentant cette sensation de flottement, de distance par rapport au réel, qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Le mastodonte en face n'avait pas l'air de se sentir très bien, avalant une énième dose, ayant sans doute perdu le compte, lui aussi.

Lennon continuait de taper sur la table avec les autres, criant comme un supporter pour encourager la pirate avec la majorité des clients du bar, désormais, contents et impressionnés de voir que la gamine s'accrochait.

Elle manquait peut-être un peu d'équilibre, mais elle s'appuyait à la table alors elle n'avait pas trop de problèmes.

Finalement, avalant un dernier verre, le mec en face s'écroula et elle éclata d'un rire triomphal avant d'en avaler un autre, levant les poings en signe de victoire sous les acclamations.

"Victoire de Bibiche !" déclara le barman qui avait l'argent des paris qu'il donna au Lennon, vu que la gamine n'était certainement pas en état de s'en charger elle-même.

Le mercenaire empocha l'argent et souleva la pirate, la maintenant sous les aisselles pour pouvoir avancer, vu son pas plus que chancelant.

"C'est fini ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Oui Bibiche, je te ramène à ton bateau." assura le Lennon avec un sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux plus sortir ?"

-Il est tard et t'es complètement bourrée, alors tu vas aller au dodo."

-Naaaan, j'suis pas fatiguée, j'peux tenir encore."

Le mercenaire se marrait silencieusement.

"Si je t'aide pas à marcher, tu tombes, alors oui, tu vas aller au lit gentiment."

-Pffff..."

Ils arrivèrent au _Keeper_ et le mercenaire la déposa sur sa couchette avant de ramener une bassine tout près, le tout sous le regard ensommeillé et curieux de Musha.

"Tu te couches, je reviens, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !" dit-il en faisant signe de ne pas bouger.

Il sortit pour aller faire on ne savait quoi, mais Tami n'avait toujours pas envie de dormir, et après tout, elle était grande et c'était une pirate, alors elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait !

La jeune femme gloussa en se levant, allant de son pas chancelant vers le denden.

Elle avait envie de faire chier quelqu'un.

Alors elle composa un certain numéro qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, devant s'y reprendre à deux fois.

« Moshi moshi ? » fit la voix bien connue avec un baillement. « Savez que c'est pas une heure pour appeler ? »

-J'fais c'que j'veux." répliqua-t-elle maladroitement. "Et j'ai des trucs à t'dire..."

Le denden cligna des yeux, comme si son interlocuteur pensait halluciner, puis finit par réagir.

« Tami ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Ouais c'moi."

« T'es bourrée ? »

Elle ne répondit que par un rire enfantin.

"Brocoll, j'voulais t'dire que t'es qu'un abruti et que t'es chiant ! Et tu ressembles à un brocoli ! Mais ça c'est drôle..." gloussa-t-elle encore. "Mais j'taime bien quand même... Passke même si t'es chiant et qu'tu joues les connards t'es un peu sympa. Un peu, pas beaucoup..."

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que... » souffla le médecin. « C'est gentil de dire que tu m'aimes bien. Surtout si en plus tu prends la peine de m'appeler en étant bourrée. »

-Ouais... J'voulais t'le dire passke... J'avais envie, c'tout."

-Nom d'un poupet à dents de sapin, Bibiche, je t'avais dit de rester couchée !"

Le Lennon était de retour avec un sac en plastique qu'il déposa sur la table avec l'argent des paris.

"Mais j'pas envie de dormir tout d'suite !" protesta-t-elle de sa voix pâteuse. "Et puis j'suis au denden là, c'est pas bien de couper les discutions !"

On entendit clairement Brocoll se marrer.

« Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres... »

-Nan ! Sinon j'te coupe ton afro, même si t'es sympa." menaça-t-elle. "Pis j'écouterai pas c'que t'as à me dire !"

« Ce que j'ai à te dire ?» s'étonna-t-il.

-Bah ouais ! C'truc que tu voulais m'dire !"

« Ah oui ! Mais je t'en parlerai une autre fois, quand t'auras décuvé. »

-Oi..."

Puis il coupa la communication. Tami se tourna vers le Lennon avec une moue boudeuse.

"L'a même pas dit au revoir..." se plaignit-elle.

-C'est pas grave Bibiche. " rassura le Lennon. "Allez, va au lit."

-Ouais..." consentit-elle enfin à obéir.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couchette et se débattit avec ses spartiates pour les retirer avant de s'allonger lourdement.

"J'me sens bizarre Lennon..." dit-elle, un peu plus calme.

-Y'a une bassine juste là."

-Nan, pas comme ça..." réfuta-t-elle en secouant mollement la tête. "J'me sens contente mais triste à la fois..."

-C'est normal Bibiche, t'es complètement bourrée." rit-il un peu. "Je vais te laisser dormir, je repasse demain pour voir comment ça va."

Il se leva pour sortir.

"Matte..."

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

-Merci Lennon... J'taime bien tu sais... T'es un super gars..."

-Merci Bibiche, je t'aime bien aussi va." sourit-il. "Allez, dodo maintenant."

Et il sortit.

* * *

 **Voilà! C'était Tami bourrée :D**

 **Bon par contre je vais ré-ouvrir les dons d'aspirine parce que là...**

 **Bref! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**


	69. Oni Oni no Mi

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **On approche des événements de Shabaody, ça promet! :D**

 **Zialema : Oui ben pour lâcher du lest, elle a lâché du lest! x) Le maquillage de lapin était bien trop tentant pour pas le faire :3 De son côté elle a fini en Khajiit alors...**

 **Merry Archer : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu! ^^ T'en fais pas si t'as des retards sur les chapitres, ça arrive aussi que j'ai pas les alertes, c'est un bug chiant, mais ça passe**

 **CerisierObscure : En effet, ça fait un moment :o Le Lennon en lapin m'a juste trop fait marrer quand j'y ai pensé ^^ Mais c'est pas Law qu'elle appelle, c'est Brocoll :3 Des rencontres il y en aura encore plein!**

 **Tenshi D. Clara : Heya lectrice-chan :3 Très contente que le chapitre t'ai plu! ^^ Je t'attends pour le texte ;)**

 **Adminae : T'en fais pas pour le retard x) Contente que ça t'ai plu et merci pour la review~~ :3**

 **Tagli-tagli : Eh ouais, le Lennon et Tami, on pourrait croire qu'ils se seraient occupés comme les gens responsables qu'ils sont, mais ce serait pas aussi marrant! :D**

 **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux sur cette histoire et de reviewer autant :D**

 **Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

 _-_ _4 janvier 1521-_

Quand Tami se réveilla ce matin-là elle se sentait… Malade. Et quand elle voulut se redresser sur sa couchette, elle dut abandonner aussitôt, tenant son crâne à deux mains en gémissant.

"K'sou..." pesta-t-elle.

Rien que d'avoir chuchoté le juron elle le sentait résonner douloureusement dans son crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait foutu ?

La pirate grimaça encore en entendant les pattes griffues de Musha sur le sol quand elle sauta sur la couchette pour la rejoindre. Trop fort... Tout ce qu'elle entendait semblait être en volume maximal, ses tympans bourdonnaient.

Pour le coup... Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille... Enfin si, il y avait la rencontre avec le Lennon, la sortie un peu forcée au parc d'attraction, avec les maquillages ridicules, puis le passage rapide au _Keeper_ pour les débarasser du maquillage et enfin...

Le bar.

Elle avait la pire gueule de bois de tous les temps au point d'avoir oublié ce qu'elle avait fait entre l'entrée au bar et ce matin...

Putain quelle connerie ! C'était dangereux de se bourrer la gueule en étant une femme seule !

Quoiqu'elle était avec le Lennon... Mais merde, il n'empêche qu'il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi, quelle conne.

Elle referma les yeux pour atténuer la brûlure et la douleur que provoquait la lumière, puis les rouvrit d'un seul coup, écarquillés d'horreur.

Davy Jones... Et si elle avait parlé de Law..? Ou pire, de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ?!

La jeune femme enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, essayant de ne pas paniquer à cette idée. Tout mais pas ça... Musha sentit la tension dans le corps de sa mère et frotta sa truffe sur son ventre pour tenter de la calmer. Elle leva une main pour la gratouiller derrière l'oreille.

Si elle avait fait la connerie monumentale d'en parler, elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Pas la peine d'inquiéter sa canaille plus que nécessaire, surtout quand elle semblait enfin aller mieux.

Tami poussa un long soupir, et le regretta aussitôt en l'entendant résonner dans son crâne.

Pour le coup, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais elle allait dormir un peu plus hein...

.

.

"Bibiche, c'est moi." prévint le Lennon en entrant, refermant doucement la porte en entendant la jeune femme gémir.

Elle lui lança un regard fatigué et peut-être un peu anxieux.

"Eh ben, c'est pas la grande forme."

-Gueule de bois." répondit-elle simplement en se redressant, cette fois avec succès. "J'ai pas du tout l'habitude de boire à ce point... Le pire c'est que j'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait hier soir..."

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent."

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il traficotait sur la table, mais elle décida de l'ignorer pour se concentrer à diminuer son mal de crâne. Puis elle ouvrit un oeil en l'entendant approcher et se retrouva avec un verre dans son champ de vision.

"Aspirine, j'ai été en chercher cette nuit, je suis surpris que t'ai pas remarqué."

-En même temps garder les yeux ouverts c'était un peu trop douloureux..." se justifia-t-elle avec une moue.

-Boude pas Bibiche, c'est compréhensible !" ricana-t-il en retour. "Par contre si j'ai réussi à te surveiller jusqu'au bateau, t'as appelé quelqu'un au denden pendant que j'étais pas là."

-Qui ça ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, renversant presque son verre.

Panique à bord ! Pitié faites qu'elle ait pas appelé Law !

"J'ai aucune idée de qui c'était, tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est que t'as menacé de couper son afro s'il répétait à qui que ce soit que t'étais complètement bourrée hier soir."

Afro.

Brocoll.

Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant d'avaler cul sec l'aspirine diluée, grimaçant à cause du goût.

"C'est bon, je sais qui c'est... D'un côté je suis rassurée, je sais qu'il racontera pas, mais de l'autre il manquera pas de me faire chier à ce sujet-là..." expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire blasé. "T'as pas une idée de ce que j'ai pu lui sortir d'autre ?"

-Absolument aucune. Je suis arrivé juste avant la menace et après il a raccroché."

Puis il prit un air boudeur et une petite voix.

"L'a même pas dit au revoir." imita-t-il avant d'adresser un sourire de morveux à la pirate.

-Pitié... J'ai quand même pas fait ça..." gémit-elle en cachant ses yeux de ses mains. "Plus jamais d'alcool comme hier soir."

Pendant que le Lennon continuait de s'esclaffer, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire.

"Merci pour hier." dit-elle enfin. "C'était sympa."

-Y'a pas de quoi Bibiche." assura-t-il.

Il passa sous silence le fait qu'elle l'ait déjà remercié la veille, et le petit "je t'aime bien" qui allait avec. Pas la peine de rajouter à son embarras.

"Sinon, vu que j'ai rien à faire pour le moment, je suis dispo si t'as besoin de parler ou de voir quelqu'un. Et puis c'est cool de traîner avec toi, on s'éclate !" sourit-il.

Elle fut secoué d'un petit rire en songeant à toutes leurs conneries de la veille. C'est vrai que ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. La déprime était partie se promener.

"Je pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose aujourd'hui, mais à l'occasion pourquoi pas. J'ai besoin de vacances."

-Et ton infiltration dans la pègre ?"

-J'ai pas été sollicitée, j'ai pas à aller les voir." éluda-t-elle. "J'irai quand ils auront besoin de moi, c'est tout."

Le mercenaire eut un hochement de tête, satisfait. Il ne savait peut-être pas pour Ael, mais il savait pour sa "mission" en gros, pas en détails. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour lui parler de Law et Doffy. Ou encore Brisée. Seul le Shi no Gekai et le White Devil savaient pour Brisée.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la bête sauvage était restée tranquille la veille... Pas qu'elle allait s'en plaindre, mais vu qu'elle se manifestait quotidiennement ces derniers temps...

Tami secoua la tête, ignorant la douleur lancinante que ça lui provoquait. Penser positif avant tout. Elle repoussa les draps de la couchette et se leva tranquillement pour s'étirer.

"Je meurs d'envie de boire un café..." marmonna-t-elle. "T'en veux un Lennon ?"

-S'il te plaît."

* * *

 _-12 janvier 1521-_

Pour une raison inexpliquée, Tami était de bonne humeur. Le Lennon avait réussi à lui faire remonter la pente et elle avait décidé de se reprendre en main, alors depuis deux jours elle nettoyait le _Keeper_ de fond en comble. Il était dans un drôle d'état vu la négligence dont elle avait fait preuve pendant sa dépression.

Un dial était posé sur le siège devant le gouvernail extérieur et diffusait des chansons énergiques, elle dansait en grattant le pont de l'embarcation avec son balai brosse. Musha l'accompagnait, sautillant et sautant en rond, aboyant joyeusement comme sa maman chantait en choeur avec le dial, le tout sous les regards des passants du grove où elle était amarrée.

Oui, décidément elle était de très bonne humeur !

.

.

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

Tami laissa retomber le linge propre qu'elle était en train de plier et se dirigea vers son denden professionnel après avoir coupé sa musique.

 _Katcha._

"Moshi moshi ?"

« Brisée-chan, Shakky desu. »

-Shakky-san, hisashiburi." salua Tami, répondant au sourire de la barmaid.

« J'ai un acheteur, un de mes contacts, il enverra un intermédiaire prochainement. » annonça-t-elle. « Est-ce que ce serait possible que tu passes au _Rip-Off_ dans la semaine ? »

-Oui, normalement je devrais pouvoir." répondit la pirate.

Elle entendit dans le fond un client se plaindre bruyamment du prix exhorbitant des boissons.

« Ara, j'ai un client à servir, Brisée-chan. » constata Shakky. « On se voit dans la semaine. »

Elle raccrocha, laissant Tami pensive. Elle se demandait bien qui était intéressé par le fruit, parce que si c'était un homme de Doffy... Au départ elle n'avait pas prévenu Shakky sur le sujet parce que ça lui aurait certainement valu un jeu de devinettes de sa part.

Donc si c'était le cas... Eh bien elle partirait en courant après avoir assommé le type en question.

Enfin... D'abord, rencontre avec la barmaid, ensuite la vente.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lessive.

* * *

 _-14 janvier 1521-_

"Ohayo." salua Tami en passant la porte du _Rip-Off_.

-Ohayo, Shakky est sortie régler une affaire, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir." répondit le vieux dans son coin habituel.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et alla s'installer au comptoir, Musha l'ayant suivie se posant tranquillement au pied de son tabouret. Elle laissa son regard se balader dans la pièce.

Ils n'étaient que trois dans le bar en comptant sa boule de poil.

Tami était assez curieuse à propos de ce vieux qui était présent pratiquement à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Sous l'impulsion du moment, elle voulut le scanner de son Haki et manqua de s'étouffer.

C'était quoi cette puissance de malade ?!

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du vieil homme et il leva des yeux pétillants de malice vers la jeune femme, la regardant par dessus ses lunettes rondes.

"À moins d'une situation de menace, on ne passe pas les gens au Haki ainsi, jeune fille, c'est impoli." dit-il gentiment.

-Ano... Gomenasai..." s'inclina-t-elle en rougissant un peu, honteuse.

-C'est oublié." assura-t-il. "Mais il faut être prudent avec la curiosité."

-Hai..."

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et le vieux recommença à lire tranquillement son journal. Après quelques minutes, il prit un air contrarié.

"Ces imbéciles..." pesta-t-il.

-Un problème ?"

-Mes idiots de neveux font encore parler d'eux." répondit-il.

Neveux... Pourquoi ça lui rappelait quelque chose ?

Oh... Gol D. Ann ne cherchait pas après son oncle la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient croisées ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shakky qui entra, coupant court à sa réflexion.

"Ray-chan, Brisée-chan." salua-t-elle.

-Ohayo Shakky-san."

-Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues." pointa la barmaid en prenant sa place derrière le comptoir.

-Hm. J'ai eu un petit coup de mou, mais ça va mieux." éluda la pirate. "Donc, rapport à cette vente ?"

Shakky prit le temps d'allumer sa cigarette et de tirer une bouffée.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai un de mes contacts qui est intéressé. Il est dans le Shin Sekai, mais il a déjà envoyé un homme pour faire la négociation avec toi, je t'appellerai quand il sera arrivé sur l'archipel." expliqua-t-elle. "Il dit que tu peux ammener tes armes avec toi, ça ne le dérange pas."

-D'accord... Ça m'a l'air réglo, surtout s'il me sous-estime." accorda Tami avec un sourire amusé.

Oh, elle n'était pas inconsciente au point de croire qu'elle pourrait battre sans problème un homme du Shin Sekai.

"Juste une chose Shakky-san." objecta-t-elle.

-Je t'écoute."

-Est-ce que votre contact a un rapport avec Don Quixote Doflamingo ?" demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Elle se montrait sérieuse, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser sa route avant l'heure. La barmaid secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Akagami desu." lâcha-t-elle en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

-Oh." fit Tami, surprise d'avoir affaire à un Yonkou.

Shakky fut secouée d'un léger rire en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Elle s'éloigna quelques instants pour revenir avec un verre de saké, qu'elle déposa juste devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'avala cul sec sous le rire du vieil homme ayant assisté à toute la scène.

* * *

 _-20 janvier 1521-_

Rencontre avec l'intermédiaire d'Akagami no Shaks, rien que ça.

Tami laissa Musha venir avec elle une fois de plus, après tout il se pourrait qu'elle ait besoin de son aide.

Le Yonkou n'était pas réputé pour briser les accords ou autre, quoiqu'il y avait eu cette affaire de contrebande dont avait parlé Doflamingo peu avant qu'elle ne fuie avec Law et Cora-san.

Mais elle était du même avis que lui à l'époque : c'était trop inhabituel de sa part pour être une affaire sérieuse.

Ça la faisait chier de l'admettre, mais Doffy était un homme intelligent.

La jeune femme arriva au _Rip-Off_ , légèrement tendue, mettant son masque de négociatrice en prévision de la discussion qui allait avoir lieu. Elle passa la porte et aperçut le fameux intermédiaire.

En bonne élève qu'elle était, Tami avait apprit sa leçon, en l'occurence, relut le profil des membres principaux de l'équipage, pensant que le Yonkou enverrait quelqu'un en qui il aurait confiance.

Et râté. Un nouveau.

"Ara, Brisée-chan !" salua Shakky avec son éternel sourire mystérieux. "Voilà notre homme !"

C'était elle ou la barmaid semblait un peu plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire ?

Cette fois, "Ray-chan" n'était pas là, au moins un détail de réglé.

Le type qu'elle devait donc rencontrer avait la peau sombre, des cheveux coiffés en piques, rouges comme ceux de son capitaine et des lèvres proéminentes. Fringues colorées, air sûr de lui.

Restait à voir comment ça allait se passer.

"Kimi wa ?" demanda-t-elle.

-Rockstar desu." se présenta-t-il. "Des-"

-Akagami kaizoku." compléta-t-elle, lui coupant la parole. "Brisée."

Elle annonçait tout de suite la couleur : ce type ne devait pas se considérer supérieur à elle pour traiter avec elle, ici, c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir, car c'était elle qui possédait ce qu'il voulait.

Il semblait agaçé d'entrée de jeu, donc c'était à prendre comme un avantage, puisqu'elle pourrait tirer profit de ses nerfs pour faire monter le prix.

"8 000 berry, pas un sou de plus." annonça-t-il d'emblée.

Un petit sourire suffisant étira les lèvres de la jeune femme qui vint s'installer face à lui à la table que leur avait désigné Shakky. La louve vint s'asseoir sagement à côté d'elle avant que la barmaid ne la papouille un peu, attendant le début du spectacle.

"Yosh, Rockstar-san." fit Tami. "J'ai pas l'impression que le prix soit très honnête, vous savez pourtant de quel fruit il s'agit, ne ? Donc si c'est pour un prix aussi ridicule, vous pouvez tout de suite rentrer auprès de votre senshõ, parce que vu comme c'est parti, je le lâche pas sous un milliard."

-Tch. Il est pas aussi important que tu le crois, ce fruit, tu l'auras pas ton milliard, gamine."

Le sourire de Tami tourna au vicieux.

"So ka, dans ce cas j'annoncerai moi-même à Akagami pourquoi il n'aura pas ce fruit si peu important qui a pourtant attiré son attention..." fit-elle.

-... 10 000." accorda Rockstar de mauvaise grâce.

Elle garda son sourire et leva un sourcil.

"... 20 000 et c'est mon dernier mot."

-Voyons voir..." fit la jeune femme. "Shakky-san, je pourrais avoir la feuille d'informations que je vous ai donné ?"

La barmaid prit la feuille dans sa veste et la fit glisser sur la table devant les deux pirates. Notamment la valeur minimale estimée à plusieurs centaines de millions du le pouvoir surpuissant du zoan.

"Donc, si je comprends bien, je devrais céder ce fruit d'une grande valeur à votre capitaine, un Yonkou qui a donc les moyens de me payer correctement pour son acquisition, mais pour une bouchée de pain ?" minauda-t-elle. "Allez, j'ai un bateau à entretenir et une louve à charge, vous pouvez bien faire un effort."

Elle afficha un air adorable, ouvrant de grands yeux malgré son sourire insolent, sachant très bien qu'elle avait l'avantage. Quant à lui, il n'en menait pas large, malgré le fait qu'il cherche à avoir le fruit pour moins cher qu'à la normale, il savait très bien qu'il était excessivement avare sur ce coup-là et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite de son côté.

Il serra les dents.

"Bon, écoute gamine, mon capitaine m'a confié une mission, et j'ai bien l'intention de la mener à bien, il aura son fruit sans devoir vider son coffre, est-ce que ça te paraît assez clair ?"

-Maa, c'est trop mignon, le petit matelot à son capitaine veut lui faire plaisir..."

-La ferme."

-Et quand tu le ramènera à ton capitaine, t'espère avoir une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête, c'est ça ?"

L'homme se mit à bafouiller, parfaitement indigné par le fait qu'elle semble remettre sa fierté d'homme en cause, son visage devint bientôt rouge de colère.

"Je ne cherche pas ce genre de conneries ! Je veux juste prouver à mon capitaine qu'il peut me faire confiance !"

-Ou qu'il aura raison de demander à quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois qu'il s'agira de négocier." renchérit-elle, toujours avec sa voix mielleuse.

Rockstar serra les poings et les dents, devenant de plus en plus cramoisi à mesure qu'elle continuait de jouer sur sa corde sensible, à savoir son orgueil.

"Tu cherches la guerre ?!"

-Comme je le disais, c'est pas en t'énervant comme ça que t'arriveras à faire baisser le prix, mon gros." répondit-elle. "Tu sais que bon nombre d'autres gens le vendraient à un prix bien plus exhorbitant que ce que je demande, on peut donc considérer que le mien n'est pas si excessif. Je suis pas sûre que tu puisses monter en grade dans ton équipage sans pouvoir faire une constatation aussi simple."

Elle recula sa chaise juste à temps, avant que le type n'envoie la table voler avec un cri de rage.

"Et en piquant une crise à la moindre contrariété." ajouta-t-elle en voyant les morceaux de ce qui était jadis un meuble. "Revois tes objectifs à la baisse, parce que t'arriveras à rien avec moi."

La jeune femme croisa les jambes en regardant Rockstar fulminer avec un sourire suffisant.

"Alors, tu choisis quoi ? Tu restes pour négocier un prix un minimum raisonnable ou tu repars annoncer ton échec ?"

Il fit craquer ses poings et sa nuque avant de se rasseoir sur sa propre chaise avec un regard meurtrier qui lui fit lever un sourcil, l'air de dire "tu te crois impressionnant ?". Il finit par laisser échapper un soupir rageur.

"Bien, maintenant, on va prendre en compte que le fruit est -à l'instar de tous les Akuma no Mi- unique, mais aussi très puissant, qu'il s'agit d'un zoan mythique, puisque l'atronach est une créature de légende, et qu'il te le faut absolument pour pouvoir le donner à ton capitaine." fit-elle ensuite. "En prenant en compte tous ces facteurs, et en sachant qu'il est également très recherché..?"

-500 millions." déclara-t-il.

-1 milliard."

-600 millions, je monterai pas plus."

-950 millions." réfuta-t-elle.

-700 ?"

-900."

-800 millions et c'est mon dernier mot."

Elle leva un sourcil de défi en reprenant son sourire insolent.

"Tu l'as déjà dit au début, ça." taquina-t-elle. "Je reste sur 900 millions."

-Tch. K'sou onna."

-Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

-... 850 millions."

-Hm... Je sais pas, 900 m'a l'air bien à moi, je m'asseois déjà sur 100 millions par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu." minauda-t-elle.

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et une veine se gonfla sur sa tempe.

"870 millions." annonça-t-il.

-900."

-899 millions."

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle tendit la main vers le pirate furieux qu'elle se moque encore de lui.

-Vendu." accorda-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas..." intervint Shakky. "En tant que témoin, je déciderai de l'endroit du rendez-vous pour l'échange, vérifierai moi-même l'authenticité du fruit et le compte qui se trouvera dans la valise. Vous serez prévenus dans la soirée."

Rockstar hocha la tête et se leva pour sortir.

"Encore une chose, Rock-chan."

Il se retourna pour regarder la barmaid tirer sur sa cigarette.

"La table détruite sera remplacée à tes frais, j'y veillerai."

Il bafouilla une approbation avant de sortir. La jeune femme afficha un sourire parfaitement innocent quand Shakky la regarda avec un air amusé.

"899 millions ? Je pensais que ton prix de base était à 500 millions parce que tu voulais t'en débarrasser." pointa-t-elle.

-Quoi ? J'ai négocié, c'est lui qui s'est fait avoir tout seul comme un grand." rit la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Voilààà~~**

 **Petite négociation au calme et je sais pas vous, mais je pense qu'il faudrait dire à Shanks que son homme sert à rien :3**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	70. L'échange

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre! \o/**

 **Bon, comme d'habitude ça a traîné parce que... Parce que je vais vous laisser lire et vous expliquer à la fin pour pas vous spoiler mais bref !**

 **Merci à ureli1 et Kana-chan01 pour le follow, à Les-Fictions-De-Niils pour le fav, et à Yeo ko et à NolwennVanerssen pour le follow/fav :)**

 **Vous êtes plus nombreux à chaque chapitres et ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup :3**

 **Zialema : S'il y a une chose que je sais bien, c'est que la famille, c'est compliqué, surtout quand tout le monde n'en fait qu'à sa tête x) Oui, le Lennon sait pas ce qu'il râte avec nos conneries :3 Je sais absolument pas qu'elle serait sa réaction, mais je pense qu'il se marrerait ^^ Oh, l'argent servira à diverses choses, j'ai pas encore décidé de quoi, mais une partie ira dans un petit quelque chose :3**

 **Merry Archer : Et oui, il a fallu du temps, mais tu l'as eue ^^ Contente de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu matelot ^^**

 **Tagli-tagli : Je pense surtout que Nami lui reprocherait de ne pas avoir demandé plus, ou tenterait de faire du chantage à Tami pour diverses raisons, mais bon x) Vrai qu'elles seraient redoutables !**

 **Adminae : Ah ben la gueule de bois j'ai jamais essayé, mais aprè la soirée qu'elle a passé c'était logique x) Tant mieux si la négocitation a plu, ça m'a pris du temps à faire :x**

 **Shadowgear2 : Oda oublie rarement ses propres personnages, et je pense qu'on en saura plus sur un peu tout le monde quand il y aura rencontre avec Shanks dans le manga ^^**

 **Max5957 : MICHEL ! \o/ Moi je te dis merci d'avoir lu et pour les reviews :3 Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Alors l'apprentissage du Haki est violent, mais si t'énerves pas SnipeBen il te forceras pas à en faire de même, donc tout va bien :3**

 **Tenshi D. Clara : Hey! ^^ Ah ben Tami a grandi avec Law, plus borné on en trouve rarement, après tout c'est un D. Du coup on peut dire qu'elle a développé ses compétences de négociatrice grâce à lui et aussi à force de pratiquer sur les divers commerçants et avec le groupe qui gérait son entraînement avant son départ ^^ Et en fait, les mugis n'ont pas été ensemble depuis le milieu de Dressrosa, quand Doffy a forcé Nami et les autres à fuir !**

 **Kana-chan01 : Salut! ^^ C'est très gentil à toi de poster une review, merci beaucoup et je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^**

 **Eh ben! Beaucoup de reviews auxquelles répondre aujourd'hui ^^'**

 **Y'en aurait peut-être moins si je traînais pas autant aussi...**

 **...**

 **Sumimasen *mode Bepo on***

 **Bonne lecture quand même! Je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _-22 janvier 1521-_

Tami buvait son café tranquillement alors que le soleil était en train de se lever. Comme il était tôt, les environs étaient tranquilles, chose dont elle aimait profiter de temps en temps.

Musha paressait sur son coussin, visiblement trop bien installée pour en bouger pour le moment.

La jeune femme sourit en regardant sa boule de poil et attrapa le journal qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Avant de tout recracher.

What ?!

Sur la Une, précisée être une réédition, une photo représentant Gol D. Ann et un jeune homme qui chevauchaient une espèce de canard. Mais le plus choquant était le titre, comment elle avait pu rater ça ?!

 _"Le fiancé de la Kaizoku Hime vient d'East Blue"_

 _« Malgré les nombreuses demandes, et les prétendants plus puissant_ _s_ _les uns que les autres, dont de grandes figures du Shin Sekai, c'est un rookie qui a semble-t-il fait tomber le cœur de la mystérieuse Gol D. Ann ! En effet, de nombreux témoignages se souviennent de les avoir vu ensemble à Alabasta, dans une proximité des plus étonnante_ _s_ _de la part de cette jeune femme apparemment sans autre attache qu'une relation amicale avec Akagami no Shanks et Shirohige. Pourtant, comme vous pourrez le voir sur cette photo, il existe quelqu'un d'autre pouvant se prétendre proche de la Kaizoku Hime ! Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy, une tête montante de la piraterie, originaire d'East Blue, comme le père d'Ann, et bizarrement, premier océan où la demoiselle a fait son apparition.._

 _Est-ce que l'on pourrait considérer son défi comme un message à son fiancé, il y a quelques années auparavant ? C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Mais le mystère reste entier sur ce jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Notre envoyé spécial à lever le voile pour vous !_

 _Ce gamin n'est pas comme les autres... penchons-nous sur son nom de famille : Monkey D.. Certains d'entre vous auront fait le rapprochement, mais pour les autres, la clef de l'énigme est ici : Nous connaissons tous Genkotsu no Garp, fameux héros de la Marine ayant envoyé Gold Roger à l'échafaud. Pourtant, personne n'aurait cru qu'il aurait une vie de famille. En effet, cet homme n'est ni plus, ni moins que le prestigieux grand-père que cette étoile montante du crime ! Un grand-père vice-amiral de la Marine pour un garçon qui prétend devenir le Roi des Pirates, original, non ? D'autant plus que c'est lui qui envoya à la mort le père d'Ann. La Kaizoku Hime l'ignorerait-elle ?_

 _Mais passons, ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Notre envoyé à fait une petite enquête pour retourner aux racines de Mugiwara, et a trouvé son île natale : Dawn, dans l'East Blue, là où Garp lui-même a vu le jour. Si notre reporter n'a rien put savoir des parents de ce Luffy, il a néanmoins découvert une information en or massif ! En effet, vous vous souvenez tous du fameux incident de Marine Ford, qui signa la promotion en Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku, de l'ancien capitaine des Spades, Portgas D. Ace… Mais qui aurait cru qu'avant d'être un pirate, il était avant tout un grand-frère ? En effet, comme vous pourrez le voir dans la photo ci-dessous, Hiken no Ace n'est ni plus, ni moins que le grand-frère de Mugiwara no Luffy, chose confirmée par les villageois ! »_

Une deuxième photo montrait Portgas et le fameux Luffy, peut-être un peu moins de dix ans pour le premier, et pas plus de 6 ans pour le second. Le grand-frère apprenait à lire au petit et Tami devait bien admettre qu'elle craquait totalement devant l'image.

 _« Jamais encore, Monkey D. Luffy n'a fait jouer ses relations familiales pour se tirer d'affaire... Il est normal de penser aussi qu'il est plus fort que peuvent le suggérer les apparences... mais est-ce là vraiment tout ? En effet, pas mal de ceux qui ont entouré les 'frères D.' durant leur enfance, ont laissé entendre qu'ils auraient un autre frère, ayant choisi une voie toute autre, agissant dans l'ombre pour quelque chose de mystérieux… Un frère révolutionnaire ? Nous pouvons nous demander comment le fameux Genkotsu no Garp arrive-t-il à vivre, entouré d'autant de criminels !_

 _Il reste aussi l'énigme d'un mystérieux oncle, qui aurait eu un rôle bien plus important que Garp, dans l'éducation des enfants, mais personne n'a dit de qui il s'agissait._

 _Le mystère reste entier, mais Gol D. Ann a choisi une figure tout aussi énigmatique qu'elle !_

 _La question est de savoir : Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? Et Garp était-il au courant de la relation de son petit-fils avec l'enfant de son pire ennemi ? »_

Eh ben… Monkey D. Garp, le Marine qui élève des gosses qui deviennent criminels ? On aura tout vu… Quoiqu'elle avait déjà fait le lien entre lui et Dragon, le chef de la révolution.

Elle en avait manqué des trucs pendant sa déprime… Au moins elle avait confirmation de la personne à qui s'était adressée la Kaizoku Hime lors de son discours. Franchement c'était la honte pour l'informatrice qu'elle était, de ne pas avoir prêté attention aux nouvelles, qui plus est aussi importantes que celle-là !

Tami eut un sourire blasé en passant aux annonces au cas où et une fois fini le journal, découpa l'article pour le ranger dans le dossier dédié aux héritiers de Roger, à savoir Gol, Portgas et désormais, Monkey D. Luffy, sur lequel elle irait bien entamer quelques recherches si elle avait le temps.

En fait, elle allait emmener son denden et faire ça dans la journée, parce que tout ça avait éveillé sa curiosité et que de toute façon, la pègre n'avait pas rappelé Ael pour le moment, même si ça ne devrait plus tarder. Après tout il n'y avait que le boss qui demandait ses services et il était assez occupé par le fait que quelqu'un se soit visiblement infiltré dans la base pour fouiller ses dossiers…

Ou plutôt Lady Red, qui n'avait pas manqué de lui rendre quelques coups sur ceux que Tami s'était pris en punition.

Elle n'avait pas été stupide, elle avait toujours caché sa voix en tant qu'homme pour qu'on sous-estime Ael, raison pour que son supérieur lui inflige ce genre de sanctions, mais en tant que Lady Red, la légende qui parcourt le Paradis, c'était une autre histoire.

D'avoir pu profiter de cette occasion avait été hautement satisfaisant !

Une partie de la thérapie conseillée par le Lennon, si l'on puis dire. N'empêche que ça marchait.

Tami cessa son argumentation sans aucun sens et ne concernant qu'elle, pour finalement faire ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, à savoir embarquer son denden professionnel et quelques affaires qu'elle glissa dans sa sacoche avant de sortir du _Keeper_. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se décida à laisser Musha tranquille.

Pour une fois qu'elle était calme.

.

.

Ok, alors pendant des mois elle n'avait regardé que la page des annonces dans le journal pour voir si Law avait un message à lui faire passer, en plus de lui envoyer chaque semaine un signe qu'elle était en vie, et que donc, elle n'avait même pas jeté un œil au reste.

Et elle avait raté des tonnes de trucs absolument _déments_! Le démantèlement du réseau de Crocodile à Alabasta n'en était qu'un parmi d'autres ! La version officielle disait que c'était l'œuvre du Taisa Smoker, dont elle se rappelait pour avoir fait un selfie dans son dis à Loguetown, mais la version révolutionnaire expliquait ce qui s'était réellement passé.

En gros, Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy et son équipage ont sauvé le pays des mains du Shichibukai Sir Crocodile. Le tout avec peut-être participation de la Kaizoku Hime, à en croire la photo qui a été prise pour cette connerie de "fiançailles" entre les deux.

Elle avait l'info de toute première main que Gol D. Ann était en couple avec Fushisho Marco, on la lui ferait pas.

La toute première prime de Monkey avait été imprimée avant cet événement, avec un départ honorable à 45 millions de berrys pour avoir battu la bande d'Arlong, un gyojin qui aurait terrorisé la population d'une petite île en East Blue. Bon, elle admettait que c'était surtout la réputation surnaturelle de Lady Red qui l'avait fait commencer à 100 millions, mais ça restait une petite fierté pour elle qui avait toujours l'impression de faire du sur-place.

Suite aux événements d'Alabasta il était passé à 100 millions, et son second, Roronoa Zoro, le Démon d'East Bleu, à 70 millions, pas mal du tout.

Elle n'avait pas pu dénicher grand chose d'autre, mais elle ne manquerait pas de rester à l'affût pour les actions futures de Mugiwara !

* * *

 _-23 janvier 1521-_

L'appel de Shakky lui avait servi de réveil. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers le lieu du rendez-vous fixé, en début d'après-midi sur une zone désertée d'un grove sans loi.

L'échange se ferait sous une racine qui laissait un trou, comme une sorte de grotte. De cette façon il serait fait à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, et si Rockstar et Tami avaient envie de s'entre-tuer, ils n'auraient pas à se gêner.

Enfin, c'était la pensée de Brisée, mais la pirate voulait la jouer réglo cette fois, même en ayant arnaqué le type pendant la négociation. Et puis elle aimait pas particulièrement tuer sans raison, donc juste non.

Venant en avance exprès, elle s'attendait à devoir attendre l'heure prévue pour que le type arrive, mais il semblait que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

Il était déjà là, en fait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il poireautait, et elle s'en fichait, mais pour le coup c'était assez cocasse de voir qu'il tenait tellement à être ponctuel.

Il avait quelques valises avec lui, ne manquait plus que Shakky pour attester qu'elle ne donnait pas un faux fruit et qu'il ne donnait pas d'argent factice. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle serait là à la seconde près.

Cette femme avait une sacrée classe d'après Tami. Quand l'affaire serait enfin réglée, elle lui ferait peut-être un petit cadeau pour la remercier, tiens, avant de passer dans le Shin Sekai.

Un fume-cigarette serait parfait pour ajouter à l'élégance de la barmaid quand elle fumerait.

.

.

Comme elle s'en doutait, Shakky arriva pile à l'heure, avec son éternelle cigarette aux lèvres et son sourire mystérieux.

"Konnichiwa Brisée-chan." salua-t-elle. "Rock-chan."

-Konnichiwa Shakky-san." sourit la pirate en contenant son amusement.

L'homme de Akagami, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, ne semblait pas vouloir saluer plus que ça et se contenta d'un grognement incompréhensible en hochant brièvement la tête.

"Le fruit, Brisée-chan." demanda Shakky en tendant la main.

Tami lui donna le petit coffret qui contenait le fruit de l'atronach et la barmaid l'ouvrit pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien du véritable fruit, et non pas d'une copie. Ensuite elle demanda à voir les valises, qu'elle ouvrit et dont elle commença à compter les billets.

 _Danger._

Tami se retourna pour bloquer avec difficulté un coup de poing qui venait de derrière. Le choc et la douleur qui en résultait contre ses avant-bras nus lui fit serrer les dents, alors qu'elle sentait son énergie être aspirée... Kairoseki.

La femme qui venait de donner l'assaut était blonde, aux cheveux longs et lâches, avec des yeux dorés et portait une chemise courte attachée au-dessus de son nombril, un pantacourt, des bottes montantes et des gants, tous dans les tons bleu foncé.

Ses armes étaient des sortes de bagues qui prenaient les quatre doigts de la main _(_ **Nda : basiquement, des poings américains, mais y'a pas d'Amérique sur la Grand Line donc bon**...), et de ce que Tami pouvait en juger ça faisait plutôt mal de recevoir des coups de ces machins. Surtout quand leur propriétaire aimait rester à forcer sur le même endroit.

"Salut~ !" fit-elle avec un air un peu trop joyeux pendant que le duel de force continuait. "J'ai entendu dire qu'on vendait un fruit rare dans le coin ! Alors si ça vous gêne pas, je vais le prendre !"

Shakky ne semblait pas paniquer le moins du monde, continuant de compter l'argent dans les valises que Rockstar avait apporté. Tami détourna son attention en tentant un coup de pied dans la tempe de la blondasse qui recula rapidement, laissant le temps à la pirate de se mettre en garde.

"Kimi wa ?" demanda-t-elle avec un air neutre.

-Rinam Ellen, la "Mangeuse de Cadavres", numéro 5 de la Namari no Tsuki. Yoroshiku~ !"

Tami leva un sourcil.

"Ah, tu nous connais ?" demanda la blonde avec un sourire amusé.

-Je suis l'une des meilleures informatrices sur le marché, encore heureux que je connaisse ton organisation." répliqua la pirate. " _Zoom out : Shidare_."

Le nodachi quitta la peau de son bras sous le regard très surpris de Rockstar, le sourire de Shakky et l'air intéressé de Rinam.

"Il est plutôt chouette ton fruit~ !" minauda-t-elle en donnant un nouvel assaut.

-Merci." répondit Tami en contrant avec la lame de Shidare. "Mais c'est pas avec lui que je me bats, donc tes joujoux en kairoseki t'aideront pas."

-Ah, mes brass knuckles te plaisent~ ?"

-Pas vraiment."

Elle contre-attaqua une nouvelle fois en plantant le bout de sa lame dans le sol et en fit le tour en tournoyant autour, faisant perdre l'équilibre à son assaillante le temps qu'elle se recule de quelques pas.

"Shidare a bien plus de classe." sourit-elle férocement. "Et ça fait longtemps qu'elle a pas pu se défouler, alors si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je vais me laisser aller."

-Nahahahaha ! Vas-y gamine, je t'attends !"

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit la position, levant son arme à l'horizontale comme si elle ne pesait rien. Depuis un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas battu réellement avec elle, ça faisait du bien. Sans prévenir elle fonça vers son adversaire qui esquiva le coup en se mettant sur le côté, mais l'avantage d'avoir une lame longue comme celle-ci, c'était que Tami n'eut à qu'à faire un mouvement pour qu'elle parte également sur le côté et ne réussisse à toucher Rinam au niveau des côtes qui s'éloigna d'un autre bon en ricanant.

"Pas mal !"

La pirate s'inclina et attendit que la blonde lance l'offensive à son tour. Rockstar lui, il s'était visiblement plus inquiété de la sécurité du fruit et restait auprès de la barmaid qui comptait toujours l'argent. En fait, ça arrangeait la pirate, elle avait besoin de se dérouiller un peu.

Son Haki l'alerta au dernier moment que Rinam donnait un nouvel assaut qu'elle esquiva de justesse en se penchant en arrière. Rapide!

Profitant du mouvement déjà initié, elle se permit de le prolonger en levant la jambe pour tenter de frapper la blonde sous le menton avec son pied, chose qui faillit réussir et causa une nouvelle séparation des adversaires.

"T'es imprévisible en plus ! Je t'aime bien toi, ça va être drôle de te tuer !"

-Moi je te trouve chiante, tu parles trop et tu bouges pas assez."

Tami sourit en sortant un dial qu'elle activa, commençant à diffuser une musique entraînante et joyeuse. Elle allait en baver, mais ça pourrait en valoir le coup.

" _Let's dance_ !" lança-t-elle en se remettant en garde alors que le dial continuait sa diffusion.

-Nahahaha !"

Rinam répondit à la provocation avec plaisir, la pirate l'attendait au tournant et sauta par-dessus le coup, parvenant cette fois à la toucher avec sa contre-attaque, abattant son pied sur le crâne de la blonde. Plusieurs coups rapides furent échangés, les brass knucles contre la lame de Shidare qu'elle recouvrait d'une faible couche de son Busoushoku pour éviter qu'elle ne s'abîme face aux armes en kairoseki.

C'est qu'elle y tenait à son nodachi !

Elle se prit un coup dans les côtes qui la fit grimacer et un large mouvement de sa lame parvint à faire reculer la blonde une nouvelle fois, le temps qu'elle fonce à nouveau pour donner l'assaut, Tami avait sorti le revolver de sa sacoche et le pointait sur elle. Si elle pouvait éviter d'utiliser son fruit devant Rockstar, ça l'arrangeait, ou du moins, rien qui permette d'en déterminer la nature.

"J'ai pas envie de te tuer Rinam-chan, mais prendre une balle reste douloureux."

-C'est trop mignon ! La petite fille qui imite les grands !" minauda à nouveau l'agent de la Namari. "Dommage pour toi gamine, mais je suis du Shin Sekai, j'en ai vu des bien pires que toi."

-C'est justement ça l'intérêt." répondit la pirate avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle tira deux coups d'affilés, de cette façon, même si son adversaire parvint à éviter la première balle grâce au Haki, elle ne put éviter la seconde même en la sentant arriver et vit son haut se faire déchirer une manche par le projectile. La blonde semblait s'énerver un peu, c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle arrivait à la toucher !

Normalement il était pas prévu qu'une gamine comme elle se batte aussi bien ! Surtout avec le niveau qu'elle sentait chez elle !

Le sourire suspect de la pirate la fit froncer les sourcils et la puissance du Haki qu'elle arrivait à sentir chez elle remonta d'un coup, atteignant un pallier bien plus élevé que ce qu'elle pensait.

"Surprise~ !" minauda Tami.

À son tour d'attaquer, elle se jeta vers la blonde, Shidare en main, laissant le flingue tomber à terre et manqua de peu de la toucher une nouvelle fois. Un nouvel échange de coups rapides ponctués de pas de danse de la part de la pirate s'engagea. Aucune des deux ne semblaient pouvoir aller quelques part en continuant comme ça, alors Tami opta pour une nouvelle approche et feinta une nouvelle attaque de poings pour finalement donner un coup de tête dans l'abdomen de Rinam aussi fort qu'elle le put.

L'action eut le mérite de couper le souffle de la blonde, mais elle se reçut un coup de knuckle en kairoseki dans la nuque et finit à terre. Le temps qu'elle se relève, même en le faisant rapidement, son adversaire avait rejoint le flingue qu'elle avait laissé tomber à terre.

Tami fronça les sourcils et se mit en garde, il restait deux balles dans le barillet, ça elle en était certaine. Et Rinam ne devait sûrement pas le savoir, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça, puisque sans même vérifier, elle pointa l'arme vers la pirate.

 _Pan ! Pan !_

Deux coups d'affilé, tout comme elle tout à l'heure. La jeune femme réussit à utiliser Shidare pour détourner une balle, et esquiva l'autre, pour finir par se prendre un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire vu qu'elle avait été trop occupée par les balles pour faire attention au fait que la blonde avait profité de son inattention pour porter un coup.

Projetée violemment au sol, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse en voulant se relever alors que la tête lui tournait.

Elle était forte. Très forte. Si ça continuait comme ça elle n'allait pas tenir la route, elle pouvait considérer comme un miracle qu'elle l'ait touchée trois fois, parce qu'elle s'en prenait plein la tronche en attendant...

Fallait qu'elle trouve une idée, sinon elle allait pas s'en sortir, son endurance avait ses limites et son adversaire frappait fort et vite.

Une idée, une idée...

Ah, ça y est.

Tami cracha du sang, non pas sur le côté, mais en visant Rinam quand elle fut assez près, juste pour la faire chier et gagner un peu de temps. Vu qu'elle était assez proche, elle parvint à se glisser rapidement dans le dos de la blonde et s'accrocha à son dos, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules pour éviter qu'elle n'arrive à lui mettre un nouveau coup pour se débarrasser de son étreinte. La blonde commença à se débattre, frappant ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, à savoir les jambes de la jeune femme alors qu'elle la sentait balader ses mains sur son dos.

"Mais lâche-moi !"

-Ouais c'est ça !" répliqua la pirate en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voyons voir, Law lui avait montré...

Clac !

"Itaï !"

Ah, ben voilà ! Une épaule luxée ! Au tour de la seconde maintenant !

Clac !

Deuxième exclamation de douleur de la blonde de laquelle Tami consentit enfin à descendre. Vu que de cette façon elle ne pouvait plus vraiment lever les bras, c'était pas comme si elle allait répliquer assez vite.

"K'sou ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!"

-Je vais juste dire que ça sert pas mal de grandir avec un médecin." sourit-elle. "Na, t'en as déjà marre ?"

Elle cracha de nouveau du sang, sur le côté cette fois, il se pourrait bien que les coups qu'elle s'était pris lui ait pété une dent... Boh, elle verrait plus tard. Le dial s'était arrêté depuis un moment et le simili-silence qui s'en suivit lui paraissait un peu étrange, ses tympans bourdonnaient.

La pirate s'approcha à nouveau de l'agent de la Namari, non sans une certaine méfiance, après tout, même avec les épaules déboîtées et donc hors d'usage, elle n'était pas censée être la numéro 5 ?

"C'est pas malin ça, je vais encore finir avec des bleus partout..." soupira-t-elle. "Enfin, je pensais que tu serais plus coriace que ça, t'es sûre d'être celle que tu prétends ?"

-Ne m'insulte pas, gamine, je pensais pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi puissant sur Shabaody, surtout si j'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant."

-Oh, si, t'as entendu parler de moi, mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses !" rit la pirate en songeant à Lady Red.

Hey, 200 millions de berrys quand même ! C'était comme être une Supernova ! Enfin... Non, pas vraiment, parce qu'elle faisait pas vraiment la même chose et qu'on ne savait pas qu'elle était pirate... Est-ce que ça la rapprochait plus d'une Révolutionnaire, du coup ?

Boh, pas très grave, elle se rattraperait quand le moment sera venu.

La jeune femme évita un coup de pied de Rinam et lui attrapa la jambe, la forçant à rester en équilibre.

"Oi, j'ai gagné, ça suffit les conneries." dit-elle avec un air blasé. "Je peux arranger tes épaules, mais tu me donnes de moins en moins envie de le faire."

-Rien à foutre. Putain, dire que j'ai perdu face à quelqu'un comme toi !"

-Quelqu'un comme moi ?" demanda Tami en levant un sourcil. "Comment ça ?"

-Même pas les couilles de me tuer !"

Le visage de la pirate changea pour arborer un sourire inquiétant.

"Ne parle pas sans me connaître." susurra-t-elle. "Des morts, j'en ai laissé plein derrière moi. T'es censée être une assassin, je pensais que t'aurais senti l'odeur de mort que je me traîne depuis l'enfance... Je serais bien tentée de dire que t'es pas vraiment de la Namari, mais en force brute je pense que je fais pas le poids, pour ça que j'ai utilisé mon cerveau pour te battre."

La blonde se renfrogna davantage. Tami lui tordit la jambe et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur le dos en grognant de douleur.

"Aussi fort soit-il, le corps humains reste le même, avec les mêmes points faibles, c'est ce que m'a appris mon frère." dit-elle encore en croisant les bras. "Bon sang, à force je vais plus savoir supporter les blondes... J'ai toujours des emmerdes avec les blondes..."

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et sortit son carnet de notes.

"Bon ! Tu vas me donner quelques infos sur ton organisation, d'accord~ ?" minauda-t-elle avec un sourire inquiétant.

* * *

 **Voualà!**

 **Maintenant que vous savez qu'il y avait un combat dans ce chapitre, je peux vous expliquer que j'ai du mal à écrire ce genre de scène !**

 **Je suis plus à l'aise pour exprimer les sentiments plutôt que de faire parler les corps donc ça me prend du temps d'écrire un combat parce que je suis jamais sûre de moi ^^'**

 **Mes remerciements à SnipeBen pour avoir évalué mon boulot!**

 **Allez, au prochain chapitre les gens!**

 **Ja na~~**


	71. Black Jack

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais que je me fais attendre, mais bon, même si j'ai énormément de mal à me concentrer sur les révisions, ça reste la période du bac, j'en serai libérée à la fin de la semaine prochaine jusqu'aux résultats.**

 **Merci à Sehri et Ten'ju pour le follow et à merdeuzekicouine1 (magnifique pseudo par ailleurs) pour le follow/fav :)**

 **Zialema : Yep, connaître même un tout petit peu les gens permet bien des choses ^^ Les frères D, même si c'est des sales gosses ils sont adorables, forcément qu'on craque :3 Alors je dirais qu'il est toujours fâché contre elle, et qu'il serait intervenu si elle n'avait pas pu se charger de Rinam toute seule, mais il avait vraiment pas envie de l'aider. Le propre de Tami je dirai, c'est de réfléchir à ses actions en direct, disons qu'à certains moments, les trucs qui lui passent par la tête peuvent effectivement s'avérer utile même si peu conventionnel ^^ Et honnêtement, si Tami ne sait pas qu'il existe pire blonde sur les océans, elle ne peut pas s'en plaindre ;)**

 **Merry Archer : Oui, Rockstar a pas eu de chance de tomber entre mes mains :3 Tant mieux si le combat t'a plu, j'ai toujours du mal avec ça ^^' Non, non, Marco elle a rien contre, je te rassure ^^ Oui, elle a bien progressé, mais je ne veux pas pour autant qu'elle soit là en mode "je suis trop forte, je bats à mains nues des gens du Shin Sekai", certes elle a bossé son entraînement comme une dingue le temps qu'elle était coincée à terre après son coup de mou, mais je pense qu'elle a encore quelques mois à faire avant d'avoir un niveau suffisant. La suite est juste là avec interrogatoire, mais pas vraiment comme tu l'imagines ^^ Merci pour ta review matelot!**

 **Adminae : Dark Tami x) J'avoue qu'elle a déjà tellement de casquettes que ça me fait juste rire ^^ Disons qu'elle a comme tout le monde des moments où elle est bien, d'autres où elle ne l'est pas, et comme là, elle laisse parler son propre côté sadique, après tout elle a grandi avec Law et Brisée est une partie d'elle, c'est pas pour rien ^^**

 **Tagli-tagli : Rinam est un personnage de Shadowgear2, à l'instar des Long-Silver, donc je pense que ça donne une idée de pourquoi ^^' Oui, Shakky en a rien à péter, c'est ça qu'est génial x) Et non, l'article dans la fic de Zia est sorti au moment de Skypea, je suis donc canon avec l'univers Golden Prince ^^**

 **Bref ! Merci à vous tous d'être plus nombreux à chaque chapitre, je souhaite une bonne chance à ceux qui passent des exams en ce moment, et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

Rinam à terre et Tami ayant planté le bout de la lame de Shidare dans le sol juste contre sa gorge, elle était plus ou moins... Coincée, oui. La jeune femme victorieuse mais néanmoins légèrement fatiguée par sa petite bataille, s'appuya sur son arme, faisant pencher la lame un peu plus contre la peau de l'agent de la Namari.

"Bon, visiblement j'ai gagné, et vu que t'es plus vraiment en état de résister, tu vas être une gentille fille et répondre à mes questions, ne ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement joyeux avant de cracher un autre mollard sanglant sur le côté.

-Na... Nahahaha... Tu t'imagines sérieusement que je vais parler ?!" répliqua la blonde.

-Oui et non, mais si je te disais ce que j'attends vraiment de toi, je pourrai plus l'avoir, alors..." fit nonchalamment Tami en essuyant négligemment le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton. "On va faire ça vite, parce que je voudrais bien rentrer chez moi et pioncer un peu."

-Je compte une dernière valise !" indiqua Shakky depuis sa place qu'elle n'avait pas quitté.

La pirate hocha la tête avec un petit sourire devant le flegme de la barmaid, fidèle à elle-même.

"Allez, j'ai besoin de savoir qui t'as envoyé ici, ce fruit était une info confidentielle et j'ai parfaitement confiance en Shakky-san !" fit-elle à sa captive.

-Ah, tu veux des réponses ? C'est dommage, à moins que tu me casses les bras et les jambes, je te dirai rien." ricana Rinam.

Elle se la jouait. Mouais, qui ne le ferait pas à sa place ?

"C'est que c'est pas le style de la maison, et là je veux pas dire, mais t'es en train d'admettre que tu parlerais sous la torture." soupira la pirate.

-J'ai dit que je te dirais quelque chose, mais c'est pas forcément ce que tu veux entendre ! Tu me prends pour une idiote, non ?"

-Si, si."

-Nahaha, mademoiselle est comédienne ? Mais dans ce cas, rapelle-moi quand je dois rire, j'ai du mal à trouver la blague !"

La brune poussa un soupir et s'assit carrément sur le ventre de la blonde

"C'est pas grand chose, j'ai déjà l'habitude de cotoyer des gens qui sont beaucoup plus lourds." baratina l'agent de la Namari. "Mais quand même, c'est drôle, j'arrête pas d'imaginer à quel point tu serais ''mignonne'' avec un oeil au beurre noir..."

-Pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté, je peux te dire que non."

-T'es sûre ? Tu veux pas essayer ? Pour me faire plaisir ?"

Un coup de poing sur le thorax suffit à lui couper le peu de souffle qu'elle avait encore, et donc à la faire taire.

"Si t'avais pas essayé de me tuer et si t'étais pas de la Namari, j'aurais rien contre le fait qu'on devienne de super copines à faire du shopping et à se peindre les ongles en parlant des dernières rumeurs, mais là tu me saoules un peu et je veux mes réponses." déclara tranquillement Tami.

-Comme on dirait en East Blue, _fuck you_ !"

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien." sourit la jeune femme avec un air peu rassurant.

Elle promena sa main sur la clavicule de Rinam avant d'y planter les ongles aussi loin qu'elle le put, s'attirant un grognement de douleur.

"Un conseil : ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain, parce que tu pourrais te faire plus de mal que nécessaire." susurra-t-elle. "Et de toute façon, même si toi tu ne me donnes aucune info sur ton organisation de pacotille, je finirai par trouver moi-même tout ce dont j'ai besoin, alors ne crois pas que j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de te garder en vie ou même à peu près intacte, ce serait plutôt le contraire."

La blonde éclata de rire.

"Comment tu te la joues ! Gamine, j'ai hâte de te voir face à Hinata ou Funnybone ! Même notre numéro 4 serait bien capable de rabattre ton caquet, c'est beaucoup dire !"

-Arigatou~ !" fit joyeusement la pirate.

Elle retira Shidare de la terre et de la gorge de Rinam avant de nettoyer la lame, la remettre au fourreau, et l'utiliser pour assommer l'agent de la Namari.

"Yosh ! Une bonne chose de faite !" souffla-t-elle en essuyant de la sueur inexistante sur son front. "Ça avance comment, Shakky-san ?"

-Je viens de terminer ! Le compte y est, Brisée-chan !" annonça la barmaid. "Joli combat !"

-Merci !" rit la jeune femme.

Puis elle frotta sa joue encore endolorie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle frappe fort par contre, je crois qu'elle m'a pété une dent..."

-Tu veux que je te donne une adresse ? Je connais un dentiste efficace."

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir en passant la langue sur la totalité de ses dents.

"Non, finalement je crois que ça ira, mais merci de la proposition."

-Comme tu veux."

La barmaid prit en main le coffret du fruit pour le tendre vers Rockstar qui avait juste l'air profondément contrarié.

"Pourquoi vous faites la gueule ? Parce que je m'en suis sortie ?" le piqua la pirate.

-Damare."

-Bon, ben pendant que monsieur _boude_ , moi je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de me soigner un minimum et je pense qu'une sieste me ferait le plus grand bien."

-Félicitations, Brisée-chan." sourit Shakky. "Te voilà riche."

-Merci encore pour avoir tout arrangé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas été là pour aider."

-Je t'en prie, ce serait dommage de refuser de l'aide à une connaissance d'Ann-chan et une bonne cliente."

La jeune femme rit légèrement et fit rentrer les valises pleines de berrys dans son carnet avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

 _-28 janvier 1521-_

Tami se prélassait dans un bain d'eau chaude, ayant décidé de faire une folie et donc d'augmenter la taille du baquet en bois qui servait de baignoire. Après tout elle pouvait bien se permettre un peu plus de confort et ça faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi détendue.

Le dernier roman de la série des _Sept Mers_ lui tenait compagnie.

 _Blam !_

"C'est moi Bibiche !"

La jeune femme sentit la catastrophe arriver.

"Ben t'es où ?" demanda la voix du Lennon.

-Dans mon bain !" répondit-elle avant qu'il n'ait l'idée d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

-Oh. Ok."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'elle poussait un soupir.

"J'arrive." dit-elle finalement en posant son livre pour sortir de l'eau, s'enroulant dans une serviette.

-Pas de soucis, je m'asseois en t'attendant."

Elle commença à s'habiller quand elle entendit le denden se mettre à sonner.

"K'sou..." siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Tu veux que je décroche ?" demanda le pyro-barbare.

-Euh..."

 _Katcha._

Ok, elle devait mettre le turbo.

"Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Bibiche, puis-je prendre votre message ?" demanda le mercenaire.

« ... T'es qui toi ? » filtra la voix de Brocoll.

-Moi je suis le tonton, elle est en train de s'habiller, elle arrive."

-Oh putain, tu mets de l'huile sur le feu Lennon..." grinça-t-elle tout bas en se débattant avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Le brocoli allait la faire chier à fond à cause du sous-entendu qu'il avait certainement repéré dans la réponse du mercenaire.

"Je suis là !" lança-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. "T'avais pas à décrocher ! C'est mon denden perso quand même !" reprocha-t-elle ensuite au Lennon qui se contenta de ricaner.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que t'as décidé de te consoler ? »

-Non, tu te trompes complètement !" réfuta-t-elle.

-Désolé de te décevoir Jean-Masturbin, mais je couche pas avec ma Bibiche !" plaisanta le Lennon.

Le surnom fit pouffer Tami sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. C'était juste tellement con, mais étrangement concordant avec le médecin que c'en était hilarant.

"Sympa le surnom, je crois que moi aussi j'ai de quoi faire chanter maintenant." sourit-elle une fois calmée.

« Ah tu te moques ! Je dois rappeler qui m'a appelé en pleine nuit, complètement bourrée ? »

-..."

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

-Bref, t'appelais pour quoi ?"

« ... T'as pas remarqué la date ? Nan mais quelle bouffonne ! »

-Oi !"

« C'est ton anniversaire, pauvre andouille ! »

-... Merde, c'est vrai..."

Elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la date, concentrée sur les différentes tâches qu'elle avait ajouté à sa liste suite à la rencontre avec Rinam.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? »

-Je serais beaucoup plus tranquille ?" fit-elle avec un air blasé.

« Oui, aussi. Oh et puis merde, je raccroche, y'a John qui se ramène. »

La communication se coupa et la jeune femme poussa un soupir.

 _« Tu veux que je te débarrasse de ces abrutis ? »_ proposa généreusement Brisée.

-J'avoue que j'hésite un peu." chuchota Tami, ne voulant pas que le Lennon l'entende parler à sa personnalité sauvage.

Lequel la regardait avec un air étrangement grave... Avec peut-être aussi une pointe de reproche.

"Euh... Tout va bien ?" se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-Non ! C'est ton anniversaire ?!" s'écria-t-il. "Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?!"

-Euh... Pour ma défense, même moi j'avais oublié..." tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

-Argument refusé, t'aurais pu trouver pleins d'autres occasions de me le dire !" protesta-t-il. "Non mais c'est quoi cette dissidence ! C'est l'anniversaire de ma Bibiche et je suis même pas mis au courant !"

La pirate poussa un soupir, sachant qu'elle allait devoir faire une concession pour qu'il arrête de râler.

"Si tu veux qu'on aille le fêter, on pourra faire ça ce soir." lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Le mercenaire cessa ses manières d'un coup et se retourna pour la regarder avec un sourire triomphant.

"En attendant, j'ai des trucs à faire pour aujourd'hui, donc..."

-N'en dit pas plus Bibiche, je veux juste être sûr de quel âge t'as aujourd'hui et je m'en vais !" assura le Lennon.

-... 21."

-Ok ! Dans ce cas je viens te chercher ce soir !"

Le pyro-barbare sortit de la cabine, laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et prit le journal qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt, si elle avait oublié la date, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de son frère.

 _« Le Sablier du Nord fait un Black Jack par le roi et l'as de Cœur, bientôt la revanche ! »_

Tami sourit et serra le journal contre elle.

"Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te revoir." souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Law entra dans un bar, sur une île où il ne comptait pas rester, mais il tenait à suivre son rituel. C'était peut-être con de sa part, mais en sachant où elle se trouvait depuis des mois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, surtout qu'il était toujours impossible de lui parler au denden.

Alors il se prit un verre et trinqua à la santé de Tami, espérant qu'elle allait bien.

Son Haki à peine naissant avait repéré une voix différente et il jeta un œil vers un jeune homme dans un coin, dont il croisa longuement le regard. La description lui était familière, on parlait pas mal de lui dans les journaux.

Et même sa tête de linotte lui avait dit qu'il l'avait rencontrée et qu'elle avait une dette envers lui.

 _Hanran_.

Raison pour laquelle, poussé par sa curiosité, il s'approcha quand la serveuse s'en alla.

"Que voulez-vous ?" soupira-t-il.

-Faire connaissance avec un voyageur de passage, _Liam_." sourit Law en utilisant le nom donné par le blond devant lui.

Face à son air interdit, il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Allons, votre description court partout sur les mers."

Le révolutionnaire se crispa, comme s'il était prêt à bondir.

"Et qu'est-ce ça peut vous faire, de qui je suis?" répliqua-t-il. "Depuis quand un pirate s'intéresse-t-il à un civil?"

-Un civil très bien renseigné et plutôt connu sous un certain nom." pointa le Shi no Gekai avec ironie.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Law ne lui en tint pas rigueur, jetant un oeil vers ses hommes, puis revint à Hanran en se levant. Il ne pouvait pas trop en dire.

"J'espère vous recroiser dans d'autres circonstances, bien meilleures, ami révolutionnaire." salua-t-il avant de faire signe aux autres qu'ils s'en allaient.

Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le blondinet quand celui-ci fut prit d'un éternuement tonitruant, puis quitta l'endroit à son tour. Il avait encore de la route à faire.

* * *

De petits chocs contre la porte du Keeper fit se lever Tami et dresser la tête à une Musha qui s'ennuyait. La pirate cessa ce qu'elle faisait et approcha du battant à pas de loups, concentrant son Haki pour constater que... C'était un oiseau.

Aoi était déjà passée ce mois-ci, ça ne pouvait pas être sa livraison de dials. Curiseuse, elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer un oiseau au plumage mauve et dont la tête restait tournée dans la même et unique direction.

Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir de quelle espèce il était, mais elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose était attaché à ses pattes.

"Bonjour toi, c'est pour moi ça, ou tu t'es trompé de destination ?" fit-elle en s'avançant vers l'oiseau qui s'était déposé sur le dossier d'une chaise, celle qui portait les marques des serres de Aoi, justement.

Le volatile ne la regardait pas, gardant la tête dans cette même direction, mais tendit néanmoins la patte, comme pour confirmer qu'il était bien au bon endroit. La jeune femme entreprit donc de détacher le petit paquetage, qu'elle posa avant de sortir une coupelle qu'elle remplit d'eau pour lui donner à boire.

Elle reprit le paquet pour commencer à en déchirer l'emballage, curieuse. Et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant ce qui s'avérait être une toile miniature, et surtout le dessin au fusain qui était dessus.

C'était une représentation de "Rose-sama", à savoir son alias au cabaret, debout sur une pyramide d'hommes en émois, triomphante et fière. Elle pouvait même reconnaître le commandant de la Quatrième division des Shirohige en train de baver dans un coin de l'image.

Son visage passa par plusieurs expressions. D'abord la surprise, puis la gêne en prenant une jolie couleur tomate, et enfin elle se cacha le haut du visage de la main en étouffant son rire. C'était juste... Complètement dingue, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment les personnes qu'elle soupçonnait être derrière ça savaient où elle était.

Elle déposa la toile sur la table et se saisit de la petite enveloppe qui était dans le paquet avec, remarquant au passage qu'il y avait également un dial qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe et déplia le message.

 _« Il y a des choses qu'on oublie pas, et même si c'est humiliant, faut voir le côté positif de la chose ! -A »_

Son rire revint à la charge et se fit un peu plus fort. Ok, elle savait comment. Si c'était l'un des jumeaux Gol, alors Shakky devait être la responsable.

Shakky savait toujours tout.

Définitivement un fume-cigarette.

.

.

Des coups frappés à sa porte lui dirent ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir : le Lennon était de retour.

Elle hésitait encore à l'accompagner, en sachant que la soirée risquait de déraper sévèrement, mais dans un sens, elle avait promis et avouait que ce serait assez sympa de fêter son anniversaire avec un ami, pour une fois.

La pirate alla ouvrir la porte et ouvrit des yeux ronds devant la tenue de celui-ci.

"Salut Bibiche !" fit-il joyeusement.

C'était bien lui, mais... Sa tenue était différente de d'habitude, bien qu'il reste fidèle à lui-même il avait l'air plus soigné, plus élégant... Et sa hache-guitare agissait pour le coup comme un accessoire particulièrement classe.

"Wow..." souffla-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Surprise ?" ricana le mercenaire.

-Un peu, depuis quand vo- _tu_ te pomponnes pour aller boire un verre ?"

Le silence de deux ou trois secondes du Lennon, suivi d'un clin d'œil la fit douter sincèrement de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne l'emmenait pas dans un bar, c'est ça ?

"Je vais pas t'emmener dans n'importe quel bar pour ton anniversaire Bibiche !"

-Euh... Du coup, où est-ce qu'on va ?"

-J'espère que t'aimes les cocktails !"

La jeune femme afficha un sourire en coin.

"J'ai reçu une formation de barmaid, j'ai encore un carnet avec des recettes." pointa-t-elle. "Bon, vu le temps je dois plus vraiment savoir jongler avec le shaker ou les bouteilles, mais faire les cocktails, ça devrait aller."

-Eh ben, t'en sais des choses !" remarqua le mercenaire.

-Vu mon métier, c'est le minimum."

-Waaaah comment tu te la pètes !"

La pirate referma la porte derrière elle, avant que Musha ne les rejoigne quand même en passant par sa trappe. Lennon assura à la pirate que la louve serait autorisée, qu'il connaissait le propriétaire de l'endroit où il l'emmenait.

Quand ils passèrent la porte d'un bar au beau milieu d'une zone hôtelière, un homme aux longs cheveux châtains retenus en chignon, avec une petite barbe de trois jours du plus bel effet les accueillit.

"Bienvenue au Club du Fil Rouge !"

* * *

 **Oui bon, j'ai regardé Red Strings Club du Lennon dernièrement et j'avais envie d'y faire référence, voilà ^^**

 **Sinon je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, parce qu'encore une fois, exams, syndrome de page blanche, ect, donc je vous dis à la prochaine, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça sorte rapidement ^^"**

 **Ja~na~~**


	72. Grey Crew

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Les vacances ne sont plus très loin, j'ai hâte, parce que mine de rien je suis crevée ! Law me faisait la gueule l'autre jour parce que j'avais des cernes pires que les siennes, c'est pour dire...**

 **Bref ! Merci à Lerugamine pour le follow et pour ta review, bienvenue à bord :3**

 **Guest : Je ne sais pas qui tu es, raison pour laquelle je te réponds ici, vu qu'à partir de maintenant je répondrai directement aux reviews, mais merci de répondre à la référence, ça fait plaisir :3 Merci pour les exams, je ne sais pas encore si je m'en suis sortie, mais bon, advienne que pourra ^^**

 **Sinon, depuis le début je pense que vous avez remarqué que j'écris "à l'anglaise", donc que j'utilise des guillemets pour signifier que les personnages parlent, et ben j'ai décidé de changer, parce que j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude de faire les dialogues à la française, donc voilà ^^**

 **J'aurai une autre petite annonce à faire à la fin du chapitre, mais pour l'instant je vous laisse tranquille ^^**

 **Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

 _-1er février 1521-_

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

 _Purupurupurupurupuru..._

 _Katcha._

\- Moshi moshi ? demanda une Tami ensommeillée.

Après tout il était peut-être quoi, 3h du matin ?

« Vous êtes Ael ? Il nous semblait pourtant que c'était un homme... »

... Meeeerde.

\- Je suis sa sœur jumelle. Je vais le chercher. baratina-t-elle.

La jeune femme déposa le denden pour aller dans la salle de bain et virer ses vêtements féminin avant de se concentrer pour devenir le jeune homme que la pègre semblait bien connaître.

\- Ael desu. fit-il en revenant. Dare ?

« Nous avons entendu parler de vous, notamment de vos talents, et de la façon dont ils sont gaspillés par cet imbécile. »

\- ... Vous parlez de celui qui croit être mon patron ? devina le pirate.

« Exact. »

\- Au moins vous savez reconnaître les incompétents. sourit-il. Qui êtes-vous ossan ?

« Non seulement je sais reconnaître les incompétents, mais je suis aussi loin d'être stupide. » fit l'homme avec un sourire de prédateur. « Je ne vais pas te donner mon nom, gamin. Sache juste que G.C te veut dans ses rangs, ou au moins en collaboration. »

\- G.C...

L'informateur chercha dans sa mémoire à quoi pouvait bien correspondre les initiales, puis se souvint d'un des documents qu'il avait volé à son "patron" la dernière fois que Lady Red avait frappé.

\- Grey Crew, c'est ça ? L'autre imbécile avait des documents sympas sur votre organisation. Vous êtes dans le genre touche-à-tout.

« On peut voir les choses comme ça. »

\- Vu votre réputation, si vous m'appelez maintenant, c'est pour me faire cette proposition, que je ne pourrai bien évidemment pas refuser sous peine d'une mort prématurée. nota le pirate avec nonchalance.

Un rire froid sortit du denden.

« Pour d'autres il se pourrait que ce soit le cas, mais pour toi gamin, c'est différent, on a besoin de tes services. Lady Red nous aurait été bien plus utile s'il était possible de la contacter, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, on a changé de cible. »

Eh ben... Ael se sentirait presque vexé d'être un second choix si c'était pas lui aussi le premier... Lady Red lui amènerait son lot de surprise jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, fallait croire.

\- Donnez-moi juste un lieu de rendez-vous pour convenir à quelque chose, selon ce que vous me demanderez il se pourrait bien que j'accepte de collaborer, mais tout à un prix et j'en ai assez de foncer dans les impasses. Je vous préviens, ce sera pas donné.

« Contente-toi de venir au grove 3 pour 15h, on verra à partir de là. »

\- Hm... Oui, ça m'a l'air d'un bon timing pour préparer une embuscade. On a qu'à faire comme ça. Bonne nuit ossan.

.

.

Ael grattouilla une dernière fois derrière l'oreille de Musha pour lui dire au revoir, se refusant à laisser la louve l'accompagner pour éviter qu'elle ne soit mise en danger en cas de piège. Il se releva, puis passa la porte de la cabine du _Keeper_ pour se mettre en route vers le grove 3, comme convenu.

Depuis le temps, le jeune homme avait remarqué que sous sa forme masculine, c'était quand même moins compliqué de se balader dans les zones sans loi. Fallait dire que ceux qui restaient là à jouer les truands étaient des hommes en grande majorité, ça pouvait expliquer leur côté pervers chaque fois que Tami passait dans le coin... Le pirate put donc faire sa route tranquillement, sans craindre les diverses propositions d'accouplement auxquelles il avait droit d'habitude, et arriva au point de rendez-vous à l'avance.

Souriant en coin, il étendit son haki aussi loin qu'il le pouvait pour pouvoir identifier rapidement la moindre menace avant de s'avancer.

\- Konnichiwa, vous êtes là, ossan ? appela-t-il nonchalamment.

Il leva les yeux pour voir si personne n'avait eu l'idée de se percher au niveau du tronc de l'arbre, mais non, apparemment personne n'en avait la capacité dans leur groupe. Puis il entendit un bruit, très léger bruit sur sa gauche qui le fit se tendre, prêt à bondir si son haki l'alertait, mais dans la mesure du possible, sans montrer sa méfiance. Le Grey Crew était un autre de ces groupes spécialisés dans le meurtre et le kidnapping, après tout.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas encore l'heure du rendez-vous, mais pour 5 petites minutes vous pourriez quand même avoir la politesse de me répondre. fit le jeune homme avec un air blasé.

Il se tourna vers la direction que lui indiquait son haki et esquiva une balle. Ok, il voulait le tester. Mieux valait garder ses capacités pour lui, leur donner une estimation de ce qu'il pouvait faire sans tout leur dévoiler histoire de garder quelques cartes dans sa manche.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Je vous ai pourtant dit que je m'attendais à une embuscade, vous me décevez, ossan.

\- Ce n'est pas une embuscade, après tout je suis seul. sourit l'homme en se montrant enfin.

C'était pas ce que lui disait le haki, mais passons. Le jeune homme se concentra sur son interlocuteur.

Grand, avec physique bien bâti sans être une montagne de muscle, à peu près au même niveau que Law en fait. Peut-être la trentaine, habillé d'un long manteau noir, de gants noirs, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures noires. La seule touche de couleur de sa tenue était un pull à col roulé bleu. Oh, et n'oublions son chapeau noir, très important. De sous la visière du chapeau il pouvait voir deux yeux vifs et brillants d'intelligence, aussi argentés que les longs cheveux lâchés dans son dos.

Une aura froide et prédatrice émanait de ce type, son sourire ajoutait une touche "psychopathe" ou "sadique" au personnage, mais la jeune femme en Ael devait bien admettre qu'il avait un certain charisme.

 _«_ _Ooooh, ce type me plaît~ !»_ claironna Brisée.

Le jeune homme l'ignora pour se concentrer sur le moment présent et retourner à son observation sauvagement interrompue.

De sa main gauche, le type le visait avec... Une arme de Doflamingo ?

\- Est-ce que c'est un revolver ? s'étonna Ael.

\- Tu connais ça ?

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je suis informateur, je vous rappelle. Mais je crois que je vais reprendre ce que j'ai dit, je suis moins déçu maintenant que je vois ça.

\- Elles ne sont pas données, mais elles sont efficaces. admit-il.

-Bon, si vous disiez à votre copain d'arrêter de se planquer, qu'on puisse parler affaire ?

Le rictus de l'homme en noir s'accentua légèrement, puis il rangea son arme et fit signe à son camarade qui sortit de sa cachette. Alors lui, c'était le contraire de son pote. Tout ce qu'il avaient en commun c'était la couleur majoritaire de la tenue et le type de chapeau.

Celui là était un baraqué imposant, bien qu'il faisait la même taille que son camarade, avec des lunettes de soleil, une mâchoire inférieur large et plutôt carré. Pour lui, pas de long manteau, juste un costume cravate noir avec des gants assortis, et sa touche de couleur à lui, c'était une chemise rose.

Tami n'était pas fan de la couleur, mais... Bon, qui elle était pour juger les goûts vestimentaires ?

\- Bon, maintenant que vous savez que j'ai le haki et que vous m'avez analysé et tout et tout, on pourrait peut-être aborder le sujet pour lequel on m'a fait venir ? proposa encore Ael.

\- Alors tu as remarqué ? s'étonna à moitié le nouveau venu.

\- Pour citer votre partenaire, "je suis loin d'être stupide". répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais comme je vous le dis maintenant, que je m'en suis rendu compte, je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer que vous avez compris ce que ça veut dire.

Devant l'évidente interrogation du baraqué, il aurait presque levé les yeux au ciel. Fallait croire qu'il se trouvait devant le duo classique muscle/cerveau.

\- En gros, il ne nous a pas montré ce dont il était capable. expliqua ledit "cerveau". Je savais bien qu'ils gâchaient tes talents, là-bas.

\- C'était pas une partie de plaisir, c'est sûr, mais j'ose espérer que si vous avez du boulot pour moi il sera au moins à mon niveau. Et le salaire avec.

\- Le salaire dépendra de la qualité de ton travail, gamin. Le tout est de savoir si t'accepterai de nous suivre pour qu'on puisse en parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Maa... On m'a toujours dit que c'est une mauvaise idée de suivre les inconnus n'importe où, mais j'imagine que vous me laissez pas vraiment le choix. fit le jeune homme avec un sourire de morveux.

Après tout ils voulaient lui proposer un boulot, et vu qu'ils semblaient se fournir en armes auprès du plumeau, c'était sans aucun doute une meilleure solution que de retrouver son ancien « patron » en rampant pour qu'il le reprenne. Et puis merde, au bout d'un moment fallait quand même que les recherches et les fouilles donnent quelque chose, pas comme ces derniers mois. Pas une info potable sur Doffy et son trafic, quoi ! Tu parles d'une bande d'incompétents !

Tous trois se mirent donc en route, le baraqué à l'arrière pour le surveiller et le type au flingue le guidant. Le pirate doutait sincèrement du fait qu'ils l'emmène dans leur base, ce serait complètement con en sachant qu'il était l'un des meilleurs informateurs, ils seraient forcés de le tuer pour s'assurer de son silence et s'ils comptaient lui confier plusieurs boulot par la suite, ce serait gênant.

...

Shakky serait peut-être bien devant lui niveau infos, d'ailleurs... Réflexion intéressante, mais il se pencherait sur la question plus tard.

.

.

Le jeune homme devait bien admettre que ces types savaient y faire pour imposer le respect. Un loubard qui les regardait un peu trop fixement avait fini par s'enfuir en courant d'un seul regard de la part de "monsieur revolver".

Le trio s'arrêta finalement et l'homme en noir et à la chemise rose se dévoua pour révéler une trappe si bien camouflée qu'Ael n'aurait jamais su qu'elle était là autrement. On l'invita à entrer d'un geste, et il ne se fit pas prier pour sauter sans même utiliser l'échelle. Atterrissant souplement en bas, il se releva et s'écarta pour laisser les deux autres descendre à leur tour, fixant le tunnel obscur qui lui faisait face.

\- Je dois bien l'admettre, c'est plutôt cool. sourit-il tranquillement alors que "monsieur chemise" refermait la trappe en haut de l'échelle.

Le bruit d'une pierre qui craque se fit entendre et une toute petite flamme éclaira la zone, "monsieur revolver" ayant sortit un briquet pour s'allumer une cigarette. Le noir revint, ne laissant qu'un point rouge lumineux de visible.

Puis Ael entendit des pas indiquant qu'il commençait à avancer alors que son camarade les rejoignait enfin au bas de l'échelle, poussant le jeune homme dans le dos pour qu'il le suive.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas recommencer. l'avertit Ael d'une voix neutre.

\- Vodka, laisse-le. fit la voix de "monsieur revolver".

\- Hai aniki.

Vodka ? C'était... spécial.

Oui, bon, elle pouvait parler avec "Tamashii" et tout le reste, mais au moins elle avait pas un nom d'alcool ! Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir... Il se pourrait bien que ce soient des noms de code.

Ils cheminèrent dans le noir complet pendant quelques minutes, le jeune homme usant du haki pour suivre son guide à la trace et éviter de se cogner dans les murs. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et il entendit une porte s'ouvrir avant qu'une faible lumière n'éclaire en partie le couloir, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

\- Entre.

Ael obtempéra et passa la porte pour voir qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de chambre, avec des lits jumeaux et le strict nécessaire en terme de meubles. Une lampe à huile éclairait l'endroit sobrement, mais suffisamment. L'homme se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits à l'armature en métal rouillé et indiqua celui qui y faisait face au jeune homme, qui encore une fois obéit, commençant quand même à perdre patience.

\- On va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ou je vais devoir attendre que vous ayez fini votre clope, ossan ? demanda-t-il d'un air neutre malgré son agacement.

Ledit "ossan" eut un reniflement amusé.

\- Je t'ai déjà évoqué ces imbéciles avec lesquels tu travaillais. J'imagine que tu as deviné le premier « service » qu'on te demande.

\- Vous donner tout ce que j'ai sur eux ?

\- C'est ça. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'on attend de toi.

Le jeune homme attrapa la cigarette pour la lui retirer du bec et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait peut-être arrêter de parler en énigmes et me dire directement ce dont vous avez besoin. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps à vous consacrer, vous savez.

Il entendit Vodka s'énerver de son comportement mais ne lui prêta aucune attention, focalisé sur le cerveau du duo, qui, lui, n'eut aucune réaction particulière.

\- Notre groupe a le bras long, Ael. Très long. Et touche essentiellement au trafic et au chantage pour s'enrichir et gagner en puissance.

\- Et si vous me disiez ce que je ne sais pas déjà ?

\- ... Hmpf... T'as un sacré cran, gamin. sourit-il d'une manière inquiétante. La Marine a réussi à prendre connaissance d'un de nos... « partenaires », et s'apprête à l'arrêter, sûrement avant la fin de la semaine. Le problème, c'est que c'est l'un de nos alliés les plus efficaces, donc on aimerait éviter de le perdre, ou au minimum faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien révéler.

\- Gomenasai, je ne fais pas dans le meurtre sauf si nécessaire, ou si j'en ai envie. avertit tout de suite le jeune homme. Dites-moi comment vous voulez que j'empêche l'arrestation de votre gars, pour commencer, puis on verra pour le paiement.

\- T'en fais pas pour l'argent, à partir du moment où « Ano kata » est satisfait, tu seras généreusement récompensé.

\- Iie. Vous vous trompez. réfuta le pirate. Je ne veux pas d'argent.

\- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux, tenant toujours la cigarette volée entre ses doigts. Son commanditaire patienta quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment.

\- Vois pour faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, ou voler toutes les informations qu'ils peuvent avoir à son sujet. dit-il finalement. Fais comme tu veux du moment que le boulot est fait. Le nom de notre homme est Kin. Kin Wataru.

Ael eut une brève vision du barman de Nameless qui portait le même nom, bien qu'il ne sache pas son prénom. Nan, impossible que ce soit ce type, c'était certainement qu'une coïncidence.

Sans laisser voir son petit moment de réflexion et de doute, il hocha la tête.

\- So ka. Wakatta.

\- Et donc, pour le paiement ? insista le mafieux.

Ael se leva et lui renvoya sa cigarette avant de commencer à se diriger tranquillement vers la porte.

\- Savez-vous d'où viennent vos armes et qui les fabrique ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ha. Tu veux des armes comme les nôtres ?

\- Iie. Je veux des infos sur le réseau de Joker, de manière à pouvoir remonter à la source.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir dans la faible lumière que l'homme affichait un air indéchiffrable, et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, que ce serait pas donné.

L'homme tira sur sa cigarette calmement.

\- Pourquoi tu veux des infos sur Joker ?

\- Pas sur lui, sur son réseau. Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est avec qui il travaille.

\- Soit. Et donc, la raison ?

\- Un client. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus.

Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Law était son client en plus d'être son capitaine et son frère. Tami n'était pas peu fière de pouvoir dissimuler des infos sans même avoir besoin de mentir.

\- Oh, et si vous me demandez pourquoi je ne cherche pas tout ça par moi-même, c'est parce que cet imbécile pour qui je prétendais bosser m'a considérablement ralenti.

Qu'ils n'aillent pas croire qu'il était un incompétent, depuis des années qu'il faisait ce boulot.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence, le type tira une nouvelle fois sur sa clope, semblant réfléchir intensément, ses yeux froids rivés sur le jeune homme.

\- D'accord. finit-il par accorder. Je verrai avec le boss pour voir ce qu'on peut faire à ce sujet. Si le boulot est fait correctement, on te donnera ce qu'on aura réussi à dénicher.

\- Marché conclu. acquiesça le jeune homme. Ja, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Le pirate sortit de la pièce, une idée commençant déjà à germer dans son esprit quant à la façon de faire ce boulot.

* * *

 _-4 février 1521-_

Ael quitta la base Marine avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Le coup était assuré, les soldats connaissant le vrai nom de l'homme qu'ils voulaient arrêter avaient été neutralisés et les documents modifiés. Ne lui restait qu'à faciliter la chose à ces chers membres des forces de l'ordre...

.

.

Le jeune homme entra en trombe dans le bureau de son ancien « patron », le faisant sursauter.

\- Ael ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Monsieur, il se passe quelque chose de grave, vous devez me suivre. fit le pirate avec un air entre l'inquiétude et la contrariété. Je vous expliquerai en chemin, mais nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, le groupe est en train de tomber.

L'homme sembla hésiter entre le mépris, la méfiance, et la peur.

\- Dis-moi, tu as disparu plusieurs mois sans donner de nouvelles, et tu oses revenir comme une fleur pour me demander de te suivre ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Ael s'approcha du bureau du mafieux et frappa son poing dessus violemment, au point de fendre le bois.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries ! J'ai besoin de vous en vie et si vous ne me suivez pas ce sera la mort pour vous comme pour moi ! gronda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Que-

\- Bougez votre cul et suivez-moi !

L'homme finit par céder à la panique et se leva d'un bond au dernier cri du plus jeune.

\- D-D'accord, je te suis, mais si je me rends compte que c'est un piège, tu sautes.

\- Si vous voulez, mais grouillez-vous !

Il tressaillit une nouvelle fois et se renfrogna avant de finalement consentir à le suivre à pas précipités, accélérant particulièrement en se rendant compte que les locaux étaient désertés, chose tout à fait anormale.

Il y avait donc bien quelque chose de louche.

Tous deux débouchèrent à l'extérieur et le plus jeune continua d'entraîner l'autre jusqu'à une planque.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, restez à l'intérieur, je reviens. lui dit-il avant de repartir.

L'homme obéit, se laissant tomber sur l'unique chaise de l'abri précaire pour attendre le retour de son informateur le plus efficace.

Ael cessa sa comédie en jugulant son rire et alla se poser tranquillement au point d'observation qu'il avait trouvé pour admirer le spectacle, rejoignant du même coup les deux hommes en noir à qui il avait proposé de voir d'eux-même comment leur problème serait réglé. Ils ne seraient pas déçus.

Il se passa peut-être un quart d'heure avant qu'une troupe de marines ne débarque pour arrêter leur coupable, accusé de tout ce que le fameux Wataru avait fait, avec en plus meurtre sur plusieurs soldats. L'arrestation fut plutôt mouvementée, vu que le type refusait de coopérer, et le pirate devait bien avouer que c'était très satisfaisant de le voir se faire passer à tabac, pour une fois.

Vengeance !

Quand les marines furent repartis avec le corps inconscient du mafieux, le jeune homme se tourna vers le chef du duo qui fumait sa cigarette, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et l'œil brillant d'une lueur dangereuse.

\- Alors ? demanda Ael. Le spectacle vous a plu ?

\- Je dois bien l'admettre, c'était un bon plan. répondit-il. Je peux te garantir qu'on refera appel à tes services.

\- Et selon ce que vous me demanderez, il se pourrait que j'y donne suite, mais seulement quand j'aurai mon paiement. Et peut-être si vous me donnez votre nom de code, que je sache comment je dois vous appeler.

L'homme tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, pesant le pour et le contre.

\- Gin. lâcha-t-il finalement. Et pour tes infos, tu m'as prouvé que t'étais pas stupide, tu te rends bien compte que c'est compliqué d'avoir ça, donc on ne les a pas encore, ça va nous demander du temps.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais il y a toujours moyen de négocier. Si vous voulez que je vous rende un service, je veux la garantie de pouvoir obtenir ce que je pourrais vous demander. Si ça vous arrange, payez par échantillon ou trouvez une alternative, mais je saurais si le moindre détail a été faussé.

Gin eut un reniflement amusé. Décidément ce gosse avait du cran, ce qui n'était apparemment pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

 **Voilà ! On a le retour de Ael dans la pègre, doublé d'une vengeance en bonne et due forme sur l'enfoiré qui se servait de lui comme défouloir ! \o/**

 **Bon, maintenant, la petite annonce. Tami, tu veux bien nous faire l'honneur ?**

 ***se ramasse un regard fatigué d'une Tami surchargée de boulot***

 **Ok ok, je me débrouille... Bon :**

 **Depuis un moment je me fais la réflexion, du coup je décide de me lancer : j'ai besoin d'un ou une bêta.**

 **Voilà. Personne n'est parfait, surtout pas moi, donc il m'arrive de faire des fautes plutôt énormes même si en général je suis bonne en orthographe, donc pour pouvoir vous offrir des fics de meilleure qualité, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister. Les membres de la communauté, bien qu'adorables et toujours prêts à me donner un coup de main, ils n'ont pas que ça à faire, et puis des fois ça m'oblige à leur révéler des choses quand je préférerais leur faire la surprise ^^**

 **Je me tourne donc vers vous, chers lecteurs, parce que je ne me sens pas d'aller contacter des bêta-lecteurs moi-même sans garantie qu'ils aient lu mon travail, et que je n'ai pas envie de les forcer à lire quelque chose qu'ils ne liraient pas en temps normal.**

 **Bien entendu il y a certaine conditions pour pouvoir prétendre au poste:**

 **-être bon en français, donc orthographe, conjugaison, ce genre de choses, pour pouvoir à la fois corriger et me pointer mes fautes afin d'éviter que je répète certaines erreurs encore et encore**

 **-avoir le temps de s'occuper de ça, donc si vous avez des études ou un boulot un peu trop chronophage ou fatiguant, je vous conseille d'oublier, parce que je préfère encore poster des textes bourrés de fautes que de compliquer la vie de quelqu'un qui se serait montré volontaire.**

 **-avoir la motivation, parce que si vous savez qu'au bout d'un moment vous allez lâcher l'affaire du jour au lendemain pour une raison X ou Y et sans prévenir, ça risque d'être compliqué pour moi ^^'**

 **Voilà, c'est les 3 conditions que j'ai en tête, pour ceux et celles qui sont intéressés, vous pouvez me contacter par mp, m'envoyer une candidature si vous voulez le faire de manière pro, en bref, s'il vous plaît, évitez juste d'utiliser les reviews pour ça, merci ^^'**

 **Sur ce, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et pris connaissance de cette annonce, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre et toute l'histoire jusque là, et je vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Ja na~~**


	73. Le Bordel

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Je parie que vous vous attendiez pas à le voir aussi tôt :3**

 **J'ai également eu la chance d'avoir été contactée par Oriane Wyllt se portant volontaire pour être ma bêta-lectrice, mon problème est donc réglé de ce coté-là, et en plus elle est sympa :3**

 **Du coup grand merci à elle de me donner un coup de main ^^**

 **Voilà ! J'en ai fini avec les petites infos, je vais donc vous laisser lire tranquillement :3**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-3 avril 1521-_

« Les prévisions du Cœur selon son Sablier annoncent que le médecin sera en retard. Le poisson blagueur sera au centre de sa bulle à l'arrivée de son docteur. »

Tamashii sourit en lisant l'annonce. Bientôt elle pourrait le revoir, entendre sa voix, le serrer dans ses bras. Musha remua la queue en entendant sa mère se mettre à chantonner gaiement en préparant le petit déjeuner.

.

.

Ael sauta du toit de la maison en ruines et s'étira tranquillement en voyant Gin et Vodka arriver au point de rendez-vous.

\- Heya, vous avez encore du boulot pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Iie, pas cette fois, réfuta l'agent en fouillant dans une poche intérieure de son manteau.

Il en sortit une enveloppe qu'il agita légèrement.

\- On a enfin repris contact avec notre indic, il a les infos dont tu as besoin.

\- So ka. Je dois le rejoindre quelque part ?

\- C'est ça.

Ael prit l'enveloppe et la glissa dans sa sacoche.

\- Vous pouvez attendre un peu avant de me tuer, j'ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un avant la fin du mois, donc je peux vous rendre encore un ou deux services, déclara-t-il calmement. Je ne suis pas dupe, j'en sais un peu trop sur vous pour vous avoir côtoyé quelques mois, et surtout pour avoir bossé dans vos domaines.

Gin eut un reniflement amusé.

\- Ano Kata est satisfait de ton travail. On ne pense pas qu'il est nécessaire de t'éliminer, du moins pour le moment. Tant que tu tiens ta langue et que tu te tiens éloigné de nos affaires, tu ne devrais pas craindre de mourir de nos mains.

\- Vous m'en voyez flatté, sourit le jeune homme. Ja, dans ce cas, j'imagine que je vais vous laisser. Merci encore pour le paiement.

Il s'inclina légèrement et commença à s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches de son pantacourt.

\- Oi, l'interpella l'homme en noir.

\- Nani ? fit Ael en se retournant pour le regarder.

\- ... Iie, souffla-t-il finalement en secouant la tête, affichant un léger sourire amusé.

Puis il partit de son côté, laissant un jeune pirate perplexe.

* * *

 _-12 avril 1521-_

Tami fut réveillée tôt par le New Coo qui frappait à sa porte à coups de bec. Quoi, nouvelle urgente ? La jeune femme se leva pour aller ouvrir à l'oiseau, paya son journal et l'envoya balader, avant de voir que celui-ci laissait gentiment une fiente sur le pont de son navire nettoyé la veille. Franchement si ça risquait pas d'attirer l'attention, elle aurait ressorti le revolver pour abattre cette saleté de piaf.

Elle nettoya rapidement le massacre avant de revenir à l'intérieur, d'humeur assez maussade, pour le coup.

Musha, elle, se contenta de se rouler sur son coussin en continuant de dormir, sous le regard blasé de la pirate.

\- Ça va, tu t'en sors bien, toi... soupira-t-elle. T'es juste là à attendre que les choses se fassent, t'es emmerdée par personne et quand t'as besoin de quelque chose, suffit de demander et ça te tombe tout cuit dans le bec...

Devant le ridicule du monologue sur sa canaille, Tami secoua la tête en reniflant avec amusement. Enfin... Rester à rager sur le piaf n'avancerait rien, et puisqu'elle était levée, autant se bouger. Elle commença donc à se faire son petit déjeuner tranquillement, sa bonne humeur revenant au fur et à mesure, puis elle s'installa en chantonnant à la table en se versant son café.

Elle ouvrit le journal et prit une gorgée... Pour s'étouffer avec en voyant la Une.

« Doma le Bohémien à Impel Down, une guerre entre la Marine et le Shirohige Kaizokudan est-elle à prévoir ? »

Alors entre ça et la déclaration de guerre au Sekai Seifu de Mugiwara au début du mois... Bordel, le monde devenait complètement fou...

...

Quoiqu'elle pouvait parler hein...

Une fois reprit sa respiration et s'être ramassée les câlins matinaux de Musha qui avait été réveillée par sa quinte de toux, elle put reprendre le journal pour lire calmement l'article en question. Il était expliqué que Doma le Bohémien était un allié des pirates de Shirohige emprisonné à Impel Down depuis un certain temps déjà, et que le Yonkou ne laisserait certainement pas passer une chose pareille, faisant qu'il y avait des raisons de craindre une guerre contre la Marine qui risquait de faire pas mal de dégâts.

Eh ben...

Tami parcourut rapidement la page des annonces sans voir de messages pour elle, puis repoussa le journal en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, réfléchissant.

.

.

La pirate se dépêcha de se coller dans un coin discret, le casque de son dial sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre de bruit autour d'elle.

De ce qu'elle avait pu entendre avant de vouloir se couper du monde, et de l'odeur qui envahissait ses narines au point de la rendre presque malade, un Tenryuubito était de passage, tout proche. Brisée se tenait étrangement à carreau pour une fois, mais elle songerait à lui en demander la raison plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait attendre que la menace passe, puis elle partirait à la recherche des supernovas qui semblaient toutes arrivées ce jour-même sur l'archipel. De ce que les passants racontaient, Law était là aussi, alors elle voulait le voir.

.

.

Alors ça, pour une coïncidence...

Tami affichait un air déçu et blasé en apercevant le Supernova pas très loin. Ou plutôt les Supernovas, vu que son second était avec lui. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit Law, mais bon, vu que les rumeurs parlaient de l'attroupement de plein de Supernovas au même endroit à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait pensé avoir une chance d'y retrouver son frère.

Elle s'appuya contre un mur sans le quitter des yeux, réfléchissant au pourcentage de chances que le Shi no Gekai ait effectivement été dans le coin et dans quelle direction il serait vraisemblablement parti.

C'est donc perdue dans ses pensées que la jeune femme continuait de fixer le rouquin sans vraiment le voir, toujours avec la déception visible sur le visage, chose qui ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention du concerné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? lui lança-t-il avec un air menaçant.

Tami ne réagit pas tout de suite, sortant de ses réflexions et se rendant simplement compte qu'il prenait sûrement son air déçu pour du mépris ou quelque chose du genre. Seulement, essayer de faire baisser les yeux à la demoiselle, c'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

\- Rien de bien intéressant, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Les passants alentours se figèrent, de même que Killer, le second du capitaine Eustass Kidd, la prenant sûrement pour une folle ou une suicidaire. Après tout, personne de sensé ne parlerait de cette manière à ce type, quand on connaissait la réputation du rouquin.

Celui-ci paraissait contrarié, pour une certaine raison.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? grinça-t-il.

\- Moi ? Pas du tout, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, tout en arborant un sourire qu'on voyait d'ordinaire chez quelqu'un d'autre. Après si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous réponde, c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas agresser les gens dans la rue quand ils ne vous ont rien fait, Eutass Captain Kidd.

\- Un peu de respect pour le senshõ, onna ! intervint Killer, restant néanmoins assez calme.

\- Quand il aura un minimum de respect pour les autres, peut-être, or, il m'a cherchée juste parce que je le regardais alors que je réfléchissais. Chose assez surprenante d'ailleurs, qu'il se soit vexé juste pour ça, après tout vous êtes des pirates, et pas les plus sympas si j'en crois ce que je sais, donc ce genre de comportement ne devrait pas le déranger.

La jeune femme se décolla du mur où elle s'était appuyée, croisant les bras.

\- Je ne regardais donc rien d'intéressant, puisqu'un adolescent en pleine crise n'est pas quelque chose de captivant à mes yeux.

\- Teme... grogna le rouquin.

\- Ah, un Tenryuubito est passé pas très loin, il y a seulement quelques minutes, j'imagine que ce ne serait pas pour arranger vos affaires de vous faire remarquer juste pour un regard de travers, ne ? Ja, messieurs, je vous laisse.

Elle s'inclina légèrement en guise d'au revoir tout en arborant le même rictus moqueur, avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

.

.

\- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme fit volte-face pour voir le sourire en coin de Trafalgar Law. S'ils n'étaient pas au beau milieu de la rue avec des tas de témoins, elle lui aurait foncé dessus pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Elle s'approcha néanmoins avec un sourire et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de la suivre.

Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, dans une ruelle envahie de caisses en bois pourries, elle se permit de lui sauter dessus.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi, Tami, sourit le Shi no Gekai. T'as l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir à voir.

\- Tu m'as pas l'air excessivement fatigué non plus, j'imagine que c'est bon signe, plaisanta-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas. Où sont tes hommes ?

\- Je leur ai demandé de m'attendre pas très loin du grove 1, la plupart se chargent de faire le ravitaillement aussi vite que possible, de ce qu'on a vu, des Tenryuubito se baladent dans le coin et on préférerait éviter les ennuis. Ce qui risque d'arriver vu que j'ai croisé ta copine tout à l'heure.

Tami leva un sourcil.

\- Ma copine ? Comment ça ?

\- Gol D. Ann en personne, je viens de la quitter, éclaira le médecin. Elle a d'ailleurs confirmé notre théorie des jumeaux.

\- Oui, enfin Portgas a beau avoir tenté de nier quand je lui ai demandé de saluer Ann de ma part, elle-même m'a parlé de lui sans que j'ai à demander quand on s'est croisées de nouveau. Je te cherchais, mais je ne te trouvais pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- La vente d'aujourd'hui commencera dans moins d'une heure, mais ça me laissait un peu de temps et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien avant d'y aller.

La jeune femme sourit au commentaire et se serra à nouveau contre lui.

\- Je vais bien. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller à la salle et de retrouver tes hommes.

\- Il y a un endroit où on peut se retrouver après ?

\- J'ai le _Keeper_ amarré près des groves touristiques, on a toujours moyen de s'y retrouver, mais si les choses tournent au vinaigre comme tu penses, j'ai découvert une petite île déserte pas très loin de l'archipel.

Tami sortit son calepin et nota rapidement l'emplacement du _Keeper_ et les coordonnées de l'île en question, puis arracha la feuille pour la donner au jeune homme.

\- Vas-y, ton équipage t'attends, on se retrouve après.

Law hocha la tête et reprit son air froid habituel pour s'éloigner en direction du grove 1. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner en laissant enfin le rouge lui monter aux joues, un sourire persistant flottant sur ses lèvres.

Juste le revoir c'était... Enfin.

Elle lui cachait volontairement que Lady Red allait bosser un peu de son côté, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il chercherait à l'en empêcher, mais la plus grosse base Marine des environs n'avait pas encore reçue sa visite, et il lui semblait qu'elle devrait bientôt quitter l'archipel de toute façon, alors autant s'en charger tout de suite.

Après tout, avec les Tenryuubito dans le coin, l'attention des hauts gradés du coin sera focalisée ailleurs, donnant une meilleure chance de réussite à sa fouille. Oui ce serait dangereux, mais elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir sur une occasion pareille.

Une fois le Shi no Gekai hors de vue, elle se ressaisit et sortit de la ruelle à son tour. Elle avait des choses à préparer.

.

.

\- Rassemblement !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Quelqu'un a tué un Tenryuubito devant la salle de vente du grove 1 ! Un rassemblement d'urgence est exigé ! On nous demande des renforts !

La panique se propageait dans toute la base et la conversation que venait de surprendre la jeune femme lui glaça le sang. Qui avait eu l'idée d'abattre un Tenryuubito ?!

Merde, Law et certains de ses hommes étaient là-bas !

Tant pis pour ses fouilles, la priorité était son capitaine !

Lady Red sortit donc de sa cachette et passa en courant devant les soldats sans même leur accorder son attention, contrairement à ces messieurs qui furent sacrément surpris et encore plus paniqués de voir l'apparition surnaturelle dans les couloirs au beau milieu d'une situation de crise.

\- L-Lady Red !

\- Arrêtez-la !

\- M-Mais il y a les Tenryuubito !

\- K'sou !

La femme avisa une fenêtre et l'ouvrit alors qu'on la poursuivait. Elle se tourna vers les soldats l'espace d'une seconde pour lancer la rose et sauta, se réceptionnant en une roulade pour éviter que son corps ne subisse trop de dommages, vu la chute, et protesta silencieusement quand son épaule manqua de se disloquer, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries.

Elle se redressa et se remit à courir, choquant les passants.

Le grove 1 était assez loin, ça lui prendrait un petit moment pour s'y rendre.

Quoique si Law avait réfléchi, il serait déjà barré... Mais Law restait un D, donc elle n'avait aucune garantie de tout ça !

Tami étendit son haki aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, cherchant à identifier la voix de son capitaine au milieu de tout le bordel, ce qui, avec la panique qui gagnait les civils tout autour, n'était pas une mince affaire. La jeune femme elle-même était dans un état second, concentrée à l'extrême, ses jambes la faisant avancer à toute vitesse d'une manière presque mécanique alors qu'elle fonçait en direction de la salle de vente.

Cependant, malgré toute l'endurance qu'elle pouvait avoir, il semblait qu'elle n'atteindrait pas le grove 1 à temps.

Faisant une pause le temps de reprendre sa respiration, la pirate se concentra à nouveau pour tenter de sentir la voix de Law, toujours sans succès, donc ça voulait dire qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il y soit encore...

\- Je te préviens Law, si tu fais le con, je te tue... souffla-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se remettre en route.

Il n'y avait plus personne dehors, l'affaire s'était ébruitée très vite et tout le monde était rentré chez soi, ou s'était mit à l'abri. Donc, elle se retrouvait seule, dans la tenue de Lady Red, au beau milieu d'un grove sans loi.

Parfait.

Au moins Brisée était toujours aussi calme, malgré son agitation. C'était déjà un problème de moins à gérer.

Quand elle ne fut séparée du grove 1 que par deux autres groves sans loi, elle commença à entendre des explosions et son cœur rata un battement. Elle se percha le plus en hauteur possible pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait, puis elle sentit la tension descendre d'un seul coup en entendant les pas, et surtout en sentant de qui ils provenaient.

La coiffure bien reconnaissable de Eustass Captain Kidd fût la première chose qu'elle aperçut de là où elle se trouvait, bientôt suivi par le bonnet tellement reconnaissable de Law, et d'autres suivaient derrière, notamment Bepo, Sachi, Penguin et un grand type en guenilles qu'elle avait peut-être déjà vu en prime, mais dont elle était incapable de se rappeler le nom.

Le groupe se dirigeait vers elle, lui laissant l'occasion de reprendre sa respiration, quand le Shi no Gekai l'aperçut, l'air surpris.

Certains avaient quelques égratignures, mais personne ne semblait vraiment blessé, à son grand soulagement. Puis Law cessa de courir, s'attirant l'attention de tous les autres.

\- Bepo, Sachi, Penguin, Jean Bart. fit-il en se tournant vers ses hommes. Retournez au _Polar Tang_ , soyez prêts à mettre les voiles au moindre danger. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de vous rejoindre.

\- Mais-

\- Meirei da.

Et ils semblèrent comprendre qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à le faire revenir sur sa décision. Ils hochèrent la tête et se remirent à courir. Kidd et Killer en firent de même, reprenant leur propre route. Après tout, c'était pas comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à foutre de Law.

Le Shi no Gekai, lui, se dépêcha de rejoindre Tami.

\- Tu pourras m'engueuler tout ce que tu veux, mais il faut d'abord qu'on bouge d'ici, ils ont sorti les Pacifista.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux derrière son masque, puis secoua la tête avec un soupir avant d'indiquer une direction du pouce.

\- Y'a quelques planques dans le coin, mais la plus sûre est la plus éloignée. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Après toi.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et rageur, regardant tout autour d'eux de manière paranoïaque tout en maudissant silencieusement l'imbécile qui lui servait de frangin.

\- Tu me fais un topo de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle quand ils furent à mi-chemin, se retournant vers lui.

\- Mugiwara-ya était là, avec des membres d'équipages et des Shirohige. Les choses ont vite dégénéré quand le Tenryuubito a tiré sur un gyojin qui l'accompagnait et qu'elle lui a filé une droite mémorable qui l'a expulsé de la salle avant que Portgas ne l'achève d'une balle.

\- « Elle » ?

\- J'étais suffisamment bien placé pour voir que son pigeonnier n'est pas tout à fait vide. Ensuite quand la panique a commencé à s'installer, le Mei-o est arrivé depuis l'arrière et qui s'avère être l' _oncle_ de Mugiwara-ya et ses frères. Au final on s'est retrouvé à 4 pour sortir de la salle et affronter tous les marines qui se sont ramenés. Mugiwara-ya, Marco-ya, Eustass-ya et moi. Et je dois dire qu'on a eu un spectacle très intéressant de la part de Gol-ya quand elle est arrivée.

La jeune femme se sentit bouillir sous sa cape. Elle choppa Law par le col de son sweat et commença à le secouer.

\- Tu penses que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?! Je te rappelle qu'en tant que pirate tu t'es battu aux côtés de Mugiwara alors qu'un Tenryuubito a été _tué_ ! Tu te rends compte au moins de ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?!

\- Tami-

\- Non ! Non Law ! Tu peux pas me dire de me calmer ! T'es devenu une putain de cible ! continua-t-elle de l'engueuler, hystérique.

\- Tami...

Elle sentit les bras du jeune homme se refermer autour d'elle et lâcha son col pour tenter de le repousser.

\- Crois pas que tu peux m'acheter comme ça !

\- C'est pas du tout ce que j'essaie de faire, dit-il calmement en continuant de la serrer. La situation n'est pas aussi merdique que tu le penses, Mugiwara-ya est celle qui a agressé le Tenryuubito et Portgas-ya celui qui l'a achevé. Ce sont eux, les cibles prioritaires, pas moi.

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de la jeune femme, elle cessa de le frapper et fini par enrouler ses bras autour de lui à son tour, respirant profondément pour se calmer.

\- J'ai passé plus d'un an ici. Un an à voir les bas-fonds de l'humanité, je sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent lever la main sur ces parasites montés sur piédestal. Tu peux pas juste me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi quand tu te fais remarquer de cette façon. T'as pas le droit.

\- Pardon, Tami. Je te promets d'être prudent, on va se planquer le temps que les choses se calment, puis on va quitter l'archipel et on se retrouvera sur ton île. Ok ?

\- ...Ouais. Je te préviens, si tu me fais mourir d'une crise cardiaque avec tes conneries, Musha me vengera.

\- Cette perspective est terrifiante, donc si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais suivre ton conseil et rester loin des Marines pour le moment, sourit le jeune homme en coin. On y va à cette planque ?

La jeune femme brisa leur étreinte et remit correctement son masque qui avait glissé.

\- Hm. Je vais plutôt te ramener à ton sous-marin, donne-moi le grove et je te trouve un chemin sécurisé. De toute façon, tes hommes savent déjà que Lady Red est ton alliée.

Ainsi avait parlé la demoiselle.

\- Ok, accorda le médecin. D'ailleurs, tu m'expliques pourquoi Lady Red est là ?

\- Euh... Bon, tu me le donne, ce numéro de grove ?

\- Tami, ne change pas de sujet.

\- Moi ? Absolument pas.

* * *

 **Nous y voilà ! Les événements de Shabaody ! :D**

 **Pendant que Luffy galère avec son équipage et Kuma, Tami engueule Law comme un putois, c'est pas la même ambiance ^^**

 **Ce qui signifie néanmoins que le timeskip n'est plus très loin brave gens ! \o/**

 **Je vais bien finir par arriver à rattraper les autres membres de la communauté -**

 **Quant à la Supernova que Tami a croisé, Merry Archer avait bien deviné, c'était bel et bien Kidd, elle a donc droit à son cookie et à la journée pour s'occuper de Musha ^^** **(Si tu veux aussi j'ai des chips de moldu au piment *wink wink*)**

 **Bref ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :D**

 **Ja na~**


	74. Attente

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Je vais pas trop traîner parce que j'ai des choses à faire.**

 **Merci à anastasia172 pour le follow et à Nora 83 pour le fav !**

 **Et un grand merci à Oriane Wyllt ma bêta, parce que je lui envoie toujours mes chapitres à des heures pas possibles x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _-13 avril 1521-_

Un jeune serveur portant un plateau pratiquement vide se dirigea vers une table en terrasse du café dans lequel il travaillait.

\- C'est bien pour vous le café crème ? demanda-t-il poliment à la jeune femme assise là.

La brune aux yeux cernés lui adressa un sourire poli et hocha la tête. Le jeune homme déposa la tasse et fit demi-tour pour s'occuper des autres clients.

\- Matte kudasai, l'arrêta-t-elle. Je me suis réveillée tard ce matin et j'ai raté le New Coo, vous auriez le journal d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh, oui, je devrais pouvoir vous trouver ça.

\- Arigatou.

Il repartit donc en quête du journal pendant que la jeune femme trempait les lèvres dans sa boisson chaude. Elle se mêlait à la foule pour tenter de savoir si l'on parlait de Law avec les derniers événements, inquiète à l'idée qu'il soit un peu trop mis en avant et donc pris pour cible plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Heureusement pour son pauvre cœur il semblerait que ce soit Portgas et son frère les stars du moment.

Bon, elle avait quand même une pensée pour eux en espérant qu'ils allaient bien, mais après tout sa priorité restait son capitaine.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tressaillit quand le jeune serveur revint avec le journal qu'il déposa sur sa table avec un sourire encourageant. Elle le remercia à son tour d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, prenant en main ce torchon qui diffusait surtout de la propagande pro-marines, mais à défaut d'avoir la version révolutionnaire elle s'en contenterait.

Pour une fois, elle se montra prévoyante et lit la Une _avant_ de vouloir boire son café.

Et avec raison quand elle fut prit d'un hoquet de surprise qui aurait pu causer sa mort par étouffement.

 _« Hanran enfermé à Impel Down pour interrogatoire ! »_

C'était une blague ?! Non c'était juste… Merde !

La jeune femme étala l'article relatant l'événement sur la table et lut attentivement, mais il semblait que c'était vrai… Elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains, sous le choc.

\- Le monde devient barge… souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Bon, elle allait respirer un grand coup pour calmer ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau, et continuer son boulot. Prenant une grande inspiration tout en reprenant une gorgée de café pour se donner du courage, elle reprit le journal pour jeter un œil au reste.

Cette fois elle ne manqua pas de s'étouffer, non… Ses yeux manquèrent tout simplement de jaillir hors de ses orbites alors qu'elle prenait lentement une jolie couleur écrevisse à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture.

 _« Liaisons de l'apparition mystérieuse ?_

 _Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette légende, depuis quelques années, les bases Marines de toute la Grand Line sont victimes d'apparitions d'ordre presque surnaturel d'une femme muette et habillée de rouge, surnommée « Lady Red ». Personne ne connaît son identité, ou même si elle est humaine, quelles sont ses intentions ou même ses origines. Seul les témoignages des soldats assommés par Lady Red, et une rose déposée généralement sur le bureau du responsable de la base Marine attestent de ses apparitions._

 _Lors du chaos provoqué par les événements du Grove 1 à la date du 12 avril, votre fidèle serviteur s'est retrouvé forcé de fuir les lieux pour sa sécurité, suivant sans le savoir les traces de l'un des Supernovas, le Shi no Gekai Trafalgar Law lui-même. Certains soldats de la Marine dont l'identité ne sera pas dévoilée nous ont d'ailleurs confirmé une apparition de Lady Red au moment même du meurtre de Charlos-Sei, rendant plus crédible encore l'authenticité de la photographie, puisqu'il semblerait qu'il s'agisse bel et bien de Lady Red en compagnie du Supernova._

 _ **« Je n'avais aucune idée que je me trouvais non loin de ce pirate en fuite, mais le plus surprenant, c'était cette tâche rouge qui l'accompagnait et qui m'a intrigué, alors je me suis approché en me cachant pour ne pas me faire voir, et j'ai fini par voir qui était avec lui. »** explique notre photographe. **« Sur le moment, j'ai été choqué, puis je me suis ressaisi, je ne pouvais pas manquer une occasion pareille, et je pense que la photo que j'ai prise parle d'elle-même. »**_

 _Nous pouvons en effet voir sur le cliché Trafalgar Law étreindre Lady Red d'une manière plus que familière. Cette entité ne serait donc pas aussi mystique que nous le pensions ? Mais plus intéressant encore, entretiendrait-elle une relation avec le Shi no Gekai ? »_

Tami resta en état de choc, parfaitement immobile, ne clignant même plus des yeux qu'elle gardait rivés sur la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Photo qui avait été prise la veille, juste après son coup de gueule sur Law, au moment où il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Ses nerfs déjà malmenés par les derniers événements, elle ne tint plus et craqua, laissant échapper un rire hystérique et incontrôlable au point d'en avoir mal au ventre, sous le regard réprobateur des autres clients en terrasse.

Pour se calmer après quelques minutes où elle avait complètement perdu pied, elle avala le reste de son café d'une traite, ignorant la brûlure dans son œsophage, et se leva en embarquant le journal avec pour rentrer au _Keeper_. Elle était définitivement dans la merde.

* * *

 _-24 avril 1521-_

Tami rongeait son frein comme jamais, tournant en rond encore et encore sur le pont du _Keeper_ , comme tous les matins depuis l'incident de la salle des ventes. Ce moment interminable où l'angoisse montait pendant qu'elle attendait le New Coo pour avoir le journal et voir ce qu'il se passait, et surtout s'il y avait des nouvelles sur Law.

Bientôt deux semaines.

Deux foutues semaines qu'elle avait aidé le Shi no Gekai à rejoindre le _Polar Tang_. Presque deux foutues semaines sans qu'elle n'ait aucune nouvelle de sa part, qu'elle flippait à mort à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Il lui avait dit, pourtant, qu'il la préviendrait dès qu'il serait à terre, que ce soit sur l'île convenue ou sur l'archipel !

Alors elle écumait les journaux dès qu'elle les recevait, jusqu'à la moindre minuscule ligne, de la Une à la dernière page, dans l'espoir autant dans la crainte qu'on parle du Shi no Gekai. Et franchement, depuis le temps que ça durait, elle hésitait sincèrement à user du réseau qu'elle s'était construit pour avoir des infos, quitte à griller sa couverture.

Son inquiétude était encore plus grande depuis qu'elle avait appris que Hanran était retenu à Impel Down. Elle n'imaginait même pas son état. Et la perspective que Law puisse s'y trouver aussi suffisait à lui faire avoir des crises d'angoisse et des cauchemars, pour le peu qu'elle dormait.

La jeune femme était dans un état de stress tellement élevé et constant que Brisée avait recommencé à se manifester quotidiennement depuis une semaine. Même les tentatives de la pauvre Musha pour la détourner de ses inquiétudes étaient infructueuses.

Un battement d'aile la fit sursauter et elle leva ses yeux épuisés vers le New Coo qui arrivait, se jetant presque à sa rencontre quand il se posa sur le bastingage. L'argent déjà dans la main depuis qu'elle était sortie de la cabine presque une heure auparavant, elle paya et prit immédiatement le journal pour retourner à l'intérieur et se poser à la table.

Son regard tomba sur la Une et son cœur rata un battement.

 _« Grande évasion à Impel Down ! La fin du Monde est-elle proche ? »_

Son visage déjà livide prit la teinte du plâtre alors qu'elle commençait sa lecture de l'article. Et quand elle eut fini, elle lâcha le journal qui tomba à terre, les yeux dans le vague le temps qu'elle réalise.

Puis les larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux avant de couler sur ses joues.

\- Putain…

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, secouée d'un sanglot. Un sourire de soulagement étira néanmoins ses lèvres.

\- Je vais définitivement te tuer, Law, souffla-t-elle. T'as pas idée de me faire des peurs pareilles, espèce d'imbécile...

L'article parlait d'une évasion massive de la prison Impel Down, la plus sécurisée du monde entier, Monkey D. Luffy et Portgas D. Ace s'y étant infiltré dans le but de sauver leur frère Hanran. Doma le Bohémien était sorti également, au même titre que de redoutables pirates comme Crocodile, un ancien Shichibukai dépouillé de son titre et bien d'autres. L'article évoquait Law aussi, ayant aidé les Shirohige à entrer dans l'enceinte de la prison dans son sous-marin et ayant fui avec les trois frères qui ont été blessés grièvement par Akainu en personne.

Law était en vie. Et de ce que l'article disait, il allait bien.

Malgré sa sympathie pour la fratrie de Portgas, elle ne pouvait juste pas se sentir désolée… Ou en tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée.

Un frottement sur sa jambe lui indiqua que Musha cherchait à la réconforter et elle s'essuya sobrement avec sa manche avant de lui adresser un sourire fatigué.

\- Pardon de t'avoir inquiétée ma belle… Quelle piètre mère je suis, hein ?

Elle se laissa glisser de la chaise jusqu'au sol pour serrer la louve contre elle comme elle pouvait, le tout en subissant sans broncher l'assaut des redoutables coups de langue affectueux. La tension redescendit lentement, chassée par le soulagement, et la pirate décida que sa tâche la plus importante dans l'immédiat était de gâter sa canaille comme jamais.

Tant pis pour Law, elle le rejoindrait plus tard pour lui remonter les bretelles comme il se doit ! Il n'avait qu'à la prévenir !

Vengeance !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on va prendre une journée rien que pour nous deux, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ma canaille ?

Le jappement joyeux de la bête lui donna sa réponse. Le sourire de Tami s'agrandit un peu plus. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans Musha ?

.

.

Le soir venu, ce fut une canaille complètement épuisée par sa journée à jouer, courir et se gaver de viande séchée qui alla s'effondrer sur son coussin, la langue pendante, sous le regard amusé et attendri de la jeune femme. Elle vint se percher avec elle sur le coussin pour passer la main dans la magnifique fourrure de la bête, faisant voler quelques poils au passage.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais je pense qu'un coup de brosse ne te ferait pas de mal… proposa-t-elle en voyant la quantité.

C'est vrai qu'avec toute cette histoire, elle s'occupait moins de la louve qu'avant, et effectivement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne lui avait donné ni bain, ni coup de brosse… Bon, c'était le moment de se rattraper !

\- T'en fais pas ma belle, je vais te pouponner comme il se doit demain, c'est promis.

Elle sourit alors que la bête rassemblait ses forces pour soulever sa tête et la poser sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui se voyait reléguée au rang d'oreiller. Tami posa une main sur le crâne de la louve pour masser la base de ses oreilles comme elle aimait. Cette journée lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, à elle aussi.

Loin des problèmes qui lui restaient en tête, loin du stress, des conneries de son frère, des menaces et des combats.

La jeune femme resta tranquille pendant un petit quart d'heure, puis elle se dégagea tout doucement de sa place d'oreiller, veillant à ne pas réveiller Musha qui était vraiment crevée, et qui s'étala un peu plus sur le coussin en réponse, agitant un peu ses oreilles dans le processus.

Trop mignonne…

Tami s'étira et ramassa le journal qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre le matin même. Franchement… Il aurait pu au moins la prévenir, la contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oui, elle savait qu'il allait bien maintenant, mais elle lui en voulait.

Elle le revoyait près de deux semaines plus tôt, avec ses promesses d'être prudent et ses « je suis désolé ».

\- Des excuses, toujours des excuses… marmonna la demoiselle en faisant une moue contrariée. C'est pas le tout de t'excuser, tu fais toujours n'importe quoi sous prétexte que tu vas t'excuser après et que je te pardonne tout. C'est un peu facile ça…

Elle balança le journal sur la table et sortit sur le pont. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber, elle arrivait à peine à voir la lune au-dessus de l'eau, au loin. Le fond de l'air était plus frais, sans pour autant être désagréable et elle se sentait plutôt bien, malgré les quelques inquiétudes qu'il lui restait.

Mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

La jeune femme se percha sur le mât de l'embarcation et s'y installa, face à la mer.

* * *

 _-25 avril 1521-_

Quand Tami se réveilla ce matin-là, une douleur familière dans l'abdomen la fit grimacer.

\- K'sou… Manquait plus que ça…

Musha ne se fit pas entendre, elle devait encore dormir. La pirate se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, histoire de pouvoir gérer son petit problème avant qu'il n'y ait une catastrophe.

.

.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une louve complètement déchaînée qui fonça dans le baquet/baignoire, mettant de l'eau partout et faisant rire la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est peut-être que moi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça t'a manqué, ne ?

En réponse, la bête commença à se rouler dans l'eau avec un jappement joyeux. Tami attrapa le shampoing et commença à le faire mousser sur la fourrure. Le plus drôle, c'était qu'avec l'eau pour alourdir les poils, Musha ressemblait à une espèce de serpillière en forme de chien.

.

.

Une fois la louve baignée et brossée bien comme il fallait, et la salle de bain épongée après le massacre, Tami sortit du _Keeper_. Elle comptait partir pour l'île dont elle avait parlé à Law, mais avant ça, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire. Depuis un moment qu'elle y pensait, en plus !

La jeune femme accompagnée d'une Musha toute fringante et toute fière se rendit donc sans aucune gêne dans les zones touristiques où elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Les passants jetaient pour la plupart des regards inquiets à la bête. Une petite fille a l'air peu commode osa néanmoins s'approcher, avant de se tourner vers une bande de jeunes enfants.

\- Vous voyez ? C'est bien vous, les trouillards ! leur lança-t-elle.

\- Ohayo, oujo-chan, salua Tami. Fais attention à Musha, quand les gens sont trop près elle a tendance à-

 _Sbam !_

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez alors que les gens qui prêtaient attention à la scène, y compris les autres gosses, commençaient à paniquer.

Puis le rire de la gamine les interpella. La bête féroce qui semblait s'en prendre à une enfant un peu trop imprudente était en réalité en train de l'attaquer joyeusement à coups de langue, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

\- Musha ! Calme !

Rappelée à l'ordre, la louve recula en laissant la gamine tranquille, qui se releva en essuyant la bave de son visage.

\- Désolée, Musha est une canaille qui déborde d'affection et elle adore les enfants, expliqua la pirate avec un sourire d'excuse. Pas trop secouée ?

\- Iie, ça va, réfuta la petite.

\- Enfin, maintenant qu'elle est plus calme, tu peux la caresser si tu veux.

Elle continua de s'essuyer en silence, jetant un regard de défi en direction de la louve tout en l'approchant à nouveau. Quelques secondes passèrent où elle garda un visage dur, puis la carapace de la gamine fondit complètement alors qu'elle se jetait à moitié au cou de l'animal.

\- Elle est trop mignonne pour que je sois fâchée, sourit-elle à la pirate. Et puis j'adore les chiens. Les loups, c'est presque pareil.

Le petit groupe de garçons s'approcha timidement avec hésitation.

\- Euh… Est-ce qu'on peut, nous aussi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le plus petit d'entre eux s'avança en tendant la main vers le museau de la bête qui léchouilla le premier bout de doigt à sa portée, confortant les autres et les encourageant à venir papouiller la louve, eux aussi.

Les quelques badauds qui s'étaient arrêtés finirent par reprendre leur chemin une fois qu'ils furent certains que Musha n'avait agressé personne, notamment un jeune homme qui poussa un juron sonore en regardant sa montre et qui partit en courant.

Après quelques minutes où elle observa la louve être carrément ensevelie sous les caresses des enfants, Tami s'agenouilla.

\- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai quelque chose à aller acheter, mais si elle m'accompagne elle risque de faire peur au vendeur. Vous voulez bien rester avec elle le temps que j'aille chercher ce dont j'ai besoin ?

\- Vas-y nee-chan, tu peux compter sur nous ! affirma la petite dure à cuire.

\- Arigatou. Je reviens vite.

\- Bah, tu peux prendre ton temps !

La jeune femme fut secouée d'un léger rire.

\- Bien essayé, mais Musha reste _ma_ petite canaille ! Tu me la piqueras pas !

* * *

 _-28 avril 1521-_

Tami passa la porte du Rip-Off avec un sourire tranquille. Elle était entrée dans cette endroit peut-être une dizaine de fois le temps de son séjour sur Shabaody, et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle devait beaucoup à Shakky.

Ah oui, autre détail : en mettant bout à bout ce qu'elle savait, elle était parvenue à une conclusion.

Premièrement, Gol D. Ann et probablement Portgas D. Ace fréquentaient l'endroit. Deuxièmement, Law avait rapporté la présence du Mei-o dans la salle de vente, et il s'avérait qu'il était l'oncle de la fratrie.

Troisièmement, Shakky appelait le vieil homme qui était pratiquement toujours là « Ray-chan ».

Le nom du Mei-o étant Silver Rayleigh, il ne fallait pas être Vegapunk pour comprendre qu'elle avait rencontré le fameux tonton et l'ancien second de Gol D. Roger sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle tête elle faisait quand elle avait réfléchi à la question, mais ça devait sûrement être comique.

Enfin…

Cette fois-ci, le vieux n'était pas là, et vu les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à la salle de vente et à Impel Down, c'était plus que compréhensible.

\- Ara, Tami-chan, irashai, salua la barmaid avec son habituel sourire tranquille.

\- Shakky-san. Pas trop inquiétée par les derniers événements ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles, non plus, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'ils vont s'en sortir.

La pirate hocha lentement la tête, surprise de sentir un poids qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas quitter ses épaules. Bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiétait pour la fratrie d'Ann, mais jusque là elle n'y avait pas prêté attention plus que ça.

Mais bon, si Shakky pensait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, il y avait de très fortes chances que ce soit effectivement le cas.

Tami vint s'installer à sa place habituelle au comptoir, souriant intérieurement en songeant que même la barmaid ne pouvait pas prévoir la petite surprise qu'elle lui réservait. Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir une sorte de petite boîte en bois rectangulaire et fine qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shakky avec une légère surprise.

\- C'est pour vous, un petit cadeau pour vous remercier.

Yes ! Elle avait bel et bien réussi à la surprendre !

La barmaid prit la boîte pour l'ouvrir et sourit en tirant le fume-cigarette en bois, dont la partie large était gravée à son nom en lettres courbes, et décoré de petites arabesques.

\- Ara ! Quelle délicate attention, Tami-chan ! Il est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en sortant une cigarette pour l'y coincer avant de l'allumer. De quoi ai-je l'air ?

\- D'une femme d'élégance, sourit la pirate. J'étais sûre que ça vous irait comme un gant.

\- Arigatou !

Tami promena son regard dans la pièce. Cet endroit allait quand même lui manquer un peu, elle avait des discussions intéressantes avec Shakky, et quand elles étaient seules, la barmaid l'appelait par son vrai nom, et ça, quand on vivait seul ou qu'on passait son temps à mentir sur son identité, c'était reposant.

\- J'imagine que je ne te reverrai pas avant un moment, supposa Shakky.

\- Hm. Je pars demain et si je reviens sur Shabaody, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit pour passer dans le Shin Sekai, cette fois, acquiesça la jeune femme. J'essaierai de passer, mais je ne peux rien garantir. Et je ne sais pas non plus quand est-ce que ça se fera, alors...

\- So ka.

La barmaid tira sur le fume-cigarette, faisant sourire la pirate à nouveau. Elle avait bien choisi.

\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que c'est un au revoir.

\- Oh, j'ai encore le temps pour un dernier verre !

\- Ja, dans ce cas, je t'accompagne.

Shakky sortit deux verres et une bouteille de sous le comptoir, elle versa l'alcool dans les récipients et leva le sien qui cliqueta contre celui de la jeune femme.

\- Kampai.

\- Kampai.

* * *

 _-30 avril 1521-_

 _« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu chantes cette niaiserie en boucle ? »_

Tami était sur le pont du _Keeper_ , ayant privilégié les voiles à l'utilisation du moteur. Et depuis bien deux heures, elle chantait en boucle les mêmes paroles d'une chanson.

\- Peut-être parce que ça t'emmerde ? supposa-t-elle avec un sourire tranquille avant de se remettre à chanter.

 _« Mais putain mais ferme-la ! »_

\- Ya-da~ !

 _« T'as une raison particulière pour être d'aussi bonne humeur ? »_

\- J'aime que tu ne puisse pas entendre mes pensées.

 _« Crois-moi que j'en ai pas envie plus que ça d'habitude, mais là tu me saoules un peu. »_

\- Ja, retourne hiberner.

 _« Va donc parler à Law-san de ce que tu lui caches, t'arrêteras de chanter cette stupide chanson. »_

Tami s'étouffa au beau milieu de son couplet en rougissant honteusement. Pour le coup, Brisée lui avait bien rabattu le caquet, mais en contrepartie elle ne semblait plus vouloir se manifester.

\- Je te hais… grommela la jeune femme.

* * *

 _-3 mai 1521-_

Il était près de 10h du matin quand Tami put enfin amarrer le _Keeper_ sur la plage de la petite île qu'elle avait trouvé. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir en y accostant par hasard la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas eu de présence humaine dans cet endroit depuis des années, il n'y avait aucune habitation, aucun vestige quelconque.

La jungle occupait la plus grande partie de l'endroit, mais laissait pas mal d'espace libre là où elle avait accosté.

En bref, un endroit idéal pour établir un petit camp pour les Heart.

De toute façon, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, il était temps que Law leur parle de son véritable objectif et peut-être aussi de son existence. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle existait, après tout Sachi et Penguin les avait espionné, mais au moins ils sauraient _qui_ elle était réellement.

Et si Law décidait que c'était effectivement le bon moment, ce serait sa première réelle interaction avec les membres de l'équipage.

D'y penser elle était à la fois excitée et effrayée. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine de leur réaction et craignait que Law en pâtisse pour leur avoir caché l'existence de leur nakama. Et aussi d'être rejetée. Après tout personne ne la connaissait et c'était un risque qu'ils prennent mal le fait qu'une femme soit des leurs.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Tami s'allongea sur le sable chaud, son visage levé vers le ciel à regarder les nuages sans vraiment les voir. Et comme elle n'avait pas dormi depuis près de 3-4 jours, elle finit par fermer les yeux en écoutant la mer.

.

.

Une sorte de vague de froid lui fit ouvrir les yeux, dérangée dans son sommeil. La jeune femme se redressa en frottant le sable sur sa joue pour le faire partir et eut immédiatement le réflexe de reculer en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Putain la marée était en train de monter, elle avait les jambes trempée, tu m'étonnes qu'elle se sentait affaiblie ! Un aboiement la fit se retourner et elle vit Musha qui attendait sagement près du _Keeper_ … Avec quelque chose dans la gueule qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier. La pirate se releva donc lentement, ne prêtant pas attention au sable qui collait à ses jambes trempées pour rejoindre la louve, et dut prendre quelques instants pour retrouver son équilibre, une main sur son crâne douloureux.

\- K'sou… pesta-t-elle.

Vu son état soudain, il y avait fort à parier qu'à dormir en plein soleil, elle était en train de faire une insolation en plus. Youpi. Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps, rejoignant rapidement le _Keeper_ en affichant une grimace. La douleur n'était pas aussi intense qu'avec ses gueules de bois, mais elle était quand même sacrément dérangeante.

Bon, à boire et rester au frais, c'était bien ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas de figure, non ?

Et accessoirement se sécher parce que l'eau de mer qui avait imprégné son pantalon l'aiderait pas à se sentir mieux.

\- Musha, viens avec maman ! appela-t-elle.

La louve obéit sagement et rentra dans la cabine à son tour, emportant avec elle son trophée… Un serpent.

\- Euh… Pourquoi t'as ramené ça, toi ? souffla la pirate.

Musha n'attaquait personne, que ce soit humain ou autre, sauf si on l'attaquait en premier. Donc le reptile s'en était pris à la louve, c'était la seule conclusion possible. Elle voulut attraper le cadavre pour le mettre dehors, mais au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau écailleuse, le serpent fut pris d'un soubresaut qui lui arracha un cri de surprise et un sursaut.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence et d'immobilité totale, avant que Tami n'affiche un air blasé. Voilà qu'elle criait comme une fillette à cause de la réaction post-mortem d'un serpent. Tu parles d'une pirate…

Elle se pencha à nouveau pour récupérer le cadavre et ressortit de la cabine le temps de le balancer à la mer, tout en pensant que malgré son côté adorable, Musha restait une louve, donc une bête sauvage, et pouvait se montrer dangereuse. C'était quelque chose qu'on avait tendance à oublier, mais vu que la bête ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure, tuer ce serpent avait dû être d'une facilité déconcertante.

Les apparences étaient trompeuses, elle ne le savait que trop bien, mais en ça, elles s'étaient bien trouvées toutes les deux.

Bref ! Si ce foutu serpent avait réussi à la faire sursauter, c'était qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir… Et surtout, si elle venait à rencontrer Law et les Heart dans cet état, elle ne serait plus jamais prise au sérieux.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura fait plaisir aux fans de Musha :3**

 **Et puisqu'apparemment Tami serait une Mary Sue, j'essaie de la rendre plus humaine quand je peux ^^'**

 **Bref ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	75. Rencontre attendue

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'aurais mis un peu de temps à le faire, mais vous l'avez aujourd'hui grâce à Oriane Wyllt la bêta qui l'a corrigé cette nuit dès qu'elle l'a reçu, juste avant de partir en vacances ! On l'applaudit bien fort ! :D**

 **Merci à Momochan19 pour le fav et à a Zialema's stories fanboy (meilleur pseudo du monde) pour le follow-fav! :D**

 **Eileen (Guest): Salut ! Merci pour la review, ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plaît à ce point, ça me fait très plaisir et ça renforce encore la motivation à continuer :)**

 **Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _-29 mai 1521-_

Un mois et demi. Un putain de mois et demi qu'elle attendait, c'était la première chose à laquelle elle pensa quand elle vit le pont du _Polar Tang_ émerger, coupant l'horizon du coucher de soleil. Faute de ponton pour les aider, les pirates allaient devoir se mouiller pour arriver jusqu'à la plage. Et c'était tant mieux pour un certain chirurgien.

La jeune femme attendait en silence, bras croisés, lèvres pincées, les yeux lançant des éclairs couleur améthyste du plus bel effet. Tout ça, c'était sans compter sur l'aura extrêmement menaçante qui semblait émaner d'elle.

Au départ elle se disait qu'elle allait prendre sur elle et donner une bonne impression, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait sa colère la dominer, alors que la bienséance aille se faire voir.

Les premiers Heart à sortir sur le pont du sous-marin, déglutirent en la voyant et se mirent immédiatement en garde, de peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à eux. Même Sachi et Penguin qui reconnaissaient la demoiselle ne semblaient pas très à l'aise. Leur capitaine avait beau leur avoir dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec « quelqu'un de confiance », pour le coup ils doutaient peut-être un tout petit peu…

Parlant du loup, Law sortit à son tour, peut-être un peu trop calme pour que ce ne soit pas suspect. Il semblait même résigné. À quoi, ils ne savaient pas vraiment, mais ils espéraient juste que ce ne soit pas à mourir. Le jeune homme activa une _Room_ qu'il utilisa pour intervertir leur position avec du sable, de manière à les faire apparaître sur la plage sans avoir à se mouiller.

Une veine se gonfla sur la tempe de la jeune femme qui se retourna pour leur faire face, avant de se diriger vers le Shi no Gekai, dans une démarche lente et prédatrice qui leur donnait vachement envie de ne pas la laisser approcher plus.

Lequel semblait avoir soudainement laissé sa résignation et avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un souhaitant s'éloigner le plus possible de la demoiselle, devant s'empêcher de reculer pour quand même garder un minimum de dignité.

 _Clac !_

\- Oi… voulut l'arrêter Sachi en voyant la tête de son capitaine manquer de faire un 180°.

\- Vous en mêlez pas, dit-elle d'une voix froide sans quitter Law des yeux. C'est mon droit de tuer cet _imbécile_.

Suite à ces mots, elle administra une nouvelle claque de l'autre main, suivie d'une troisième. Les hommes d'équipages commencèrent à s'agiter, voulant prendre la défense de leur capitaine.

\- Laissez-la, ordonna-t-il en levant une main.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le droit à une claque, mais elle le choppa par le col, le forçant à se baisser, tordant son dos de manière inconfortable.

\- Encore heureux que tu me laisses faire ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, tremblante de rage. Si je m'écoutais je te referais entièrement le portrait ! Je te réduirais en bouillie pour t'envoyer en paquet cadeau à Sengoku en personne !

\- Tami, calme-

 _Bam !_

Le coup de poing qu'il se prit coupa son début de protestation et manqua de lui démonter la mâchoire, suivi d'une balayette qui le fit tomber à terre. Pour le coup, il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi furieuse et doutait soudainement de l'assurance qu'il avait entretenu sur le fait qu'elle ne le tuerait pas. Les hommes d'équipage se remirent en garde et sortirent leurs armes pour les pointer en direction de Tami avant qu'il ne les arrête à nouveau en levant la main, toujours à terre.

\- Ok, je méritais les claques, je te l'accorde, fit-il. Mais de là-

\- Vas-y, _ose_ te plaindre, juste pour voir, répliqua-t-elle avec une augmentation de la menace dans sa voix. _Ose_ te plaindre quand tu m'as laissée croire que t'avais clamsé ou pire! _Ose_ dire que je n'ai pas le droit de te frapper après les deux semaines d'attente absolument atroce, sans que tu ne me donnes aucune nouvelle comme tu me l'avais promis ! Tu crois que j'ai vécu comment de devoir poireauter un mois et demi juste parce que monsieur Trafalgar n'a pas tenu sa foutue promesse et a décidé sans m'en parler d'aller faire une promenade à Impel Down ?!

Ouais, nan, tant pis pour la fierté, il préférait ne pas réveiller encore plus les envies de meurtres de la jeune femme.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai mérité tout ça, admit-il.

Elle le releva en le tirant par le col de son sweat, le fusillant du regard et toujours tremblante de rage.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai même l'impression que c'est pas assez ! Dire que tu m'as engueulée pour la base alors que tu fais la plus grosse connerie que tu aies jamais pu faire juste après ! Tu te crois si fort que ça ?! Hein ?!

\- Tami, j-

\- Damare ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses à la con, trancha-t-elle une nouvelle fois. En fait, je ne veux pas t'entendre du tout. Je dirais même que je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Alors toi et tes hommes, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais jusqu'à demain, je veux pouvoir être capable d'oublier votre existence.

Suite à quoi, elle le repoussa violemment et lui tourna le dos, avant d'ajouter un cryptique et menaçant « Brisée veille », pour le dissuader d'ignorer ses exigences.

Puis elle partit s'enfermer dans la cabine du _Keeper_ non loin et tira le rideau du hublot pour que personne ne puisse la voir de l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers sa couchette et s'y laissa tomber en essayant de respirer normalement pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, enfonçant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Baka.

* * *

Un long silence gêné se profilait sur la plage, seulement perturbé par le bruit des vagues. Law restait assis en tailleurs sur le sable, ses yeux cachés par l'ombre de son bonnet, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et Kikoku en travers de ses jambes.

Ses hommes rassemblés non loin autour d'un feu de camp parlaient tout bas de ce qu'il s'était passé, hésitant à en parler à leur capitaine et critiquant tant et plus la jeune femme ayant osé humilier le Shi no Gekai. Qu'ils soient des connaissances ou non, ça leur semblait impardonnable qu'elle ait fait preuve d'un tel manque respect, suffisait de voir l'état de leur capitaine pour voir que lui-même l'avait mal supporté ! Et puis c'était qui cette fille de toute façon ?!

La nuit était tombée, aussi la seule lumière disponible était celle du feu qu'ils s'étaient dépêchés d'allumer une fois que la tension était plus ou moins redescendue. La jungle proche semblait s'être réveillée, ils entendaient les animaux nocturnes qui étaient de sortie, allant de pair avec le bruit des vagues. Tout était tranquille autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement bien particulier fasse sursauter certains d'entre eux.

\- Euh… C'est moi ou normalement les loups ne vivent pas dans les jungles ? demanda un mécanicien perplexe.

\- Normalement non… confirma quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Musha da.

Les hommes se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, surpris, tout autant parce que c'était le premier mot qu'ils entendaient de sa part depuis l'engueulade, mais aussi parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'une guerrière venait faire là-dedans.

\- Hein ?

\- Musha, c'est la louve qu'elle a adoptée, explicita-t-il en pointant du pouce la forme du _Keeper_ qui se détachait non loin.

Navire dont la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la silhouette de la jeune femme déboulant sur le pont pour tendre l'oreille. Nouveau hurlement de la bête et elle sembla se détendre légèrement, avant de retourner à l'intérieur, toujours sans leur accorder le moindre regard. En revenant à leur capitaine pour qu'il leur en dise plus, ses hommes furent surpris de voir un léger sourire sur son visage, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un jeu d'ombre ?

* * *

 _-30 mai 1521-_

Le soleil d'été commençait tout juste à se lever sur la petite île, la plupart des membres d'équipage s'étaient couchés sur la plage pour dormir à la belle étoile, histoire de changer un peu de l'air confiné du Polar Tang. Parmi eux, Law, Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, Jean Bart et quelques-uns des mécaniciens.

L'air était suffisamment chaud et doux pour que ce soit agréable malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, le sable n'était pas trop dur et donc l'endroit faisait comme un confortable dortoir en plein air.

Sans alerter un seul des endormis, du bruit se fit entendre dans la petite jungle, de plus en plus proches alors que le feuillage s'agitait. Puis Musha sortit enfin du couvert de la végétation, toute contente de sa promenade nocturne. Elle repéra les hommes endormis sur le sable, autour du foyer éteint, et s'approcha avec curiosité pour aller renifler le plus proche.

Sachi remua dans son sommeil en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son visage et s'essuya machinalement avant de se tourner sur le dos. Mais la sensation revint et il s'agita à nouveau, si bien qu'il finit par se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux.

\- YAAAAAAAAARGH !

Tous le monde fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri du pirate en proie à la peur de sa vie, à savoir se réveiller avec la tronche d'un loup à un millimètre de son visage. La plupart ne prirent même pas le temps de réfléchir pour bondir sur leur pieds, l'arme au clair et prêts à vendre chèrement leur peau, Law y compris. Le jeune homme se figea quand son regard tomba sur la louve, qui elle-même leva la tête pour le regarder, sa queue se mettant à battre l'air joyeusement.

Les hommes commencèrent à engueuler leur nakama dès qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait aucune menace, et leur capitaine ne fit rien pour les arrêter pendant que Musha s'approchait de lui, toute contente.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Sachi, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !

\- Je vais t'apprendre à nous faire ce genre de blagues !

\- D-Demo c'est pas de ma faute ! voulut se justifier le pauvre Sachi. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'avais la tronche d'une énorme bête devant moi ! Vous auriez flippé aussi à ma place !

\- C'est ça ton « énorme bête » ? demanda Law en pointant la louve qui frottait sa truffe à ses jambes.

Le calme tomba d'un coup alors qu'ils observaient la fameuse bête qui agissait de manière qu'ils auraient trouvé très mignonne… Si elle ne faisait pas ça à leur capitaine, homme réputé sadique et ayant toujours un air froid quoi qu'il arrive. Même eux il les faisait flipper alors…

Sauf que contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, il n'eut aucune réaction menaçante contre la bête. En fait, il n'eut simplement aucune réaction.

\- Hum hum.

La voix les fit sursauter à nouveau et ils firent volte-face pour voir que la demoiselle de la veille était là, habillée sobrement et les cheveux encore en bataille, comme si elle s'était dépêchée de rappliquer. Pour le coup, tous serrèrent les dents, s'attendant à se voir corrigés pour l'avoir réveillée, mais elle n'en fit rien, au contraire, elle regardait la louve d'un air presque… Attendri ?

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle finalement en levant les yeux vers Law.

\- Musha a fait peur à Sachi, répondit le jeune homme. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Elle garda un air neutre, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Oui.

Le Shi no Gekai n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il s'y attendait. Il poussa un soupir silencieux et sembla peser le pour et le contre l'espace d'un instant.

\- Je suis désolé.

À ce moment précis, une dizaines de mâchoires tombèrent dans le sable. Leur senshõ, le redoutable Chirurgien de la Mort, sadique, froid et impitoyable… S'excusait ?! Devant une midinette qui l'avait humilié en plus !

La demoiselle eut un reniflement narquois.

\- C'est un peu facile, ça. Tu fais toujours des conneries sous prétexte que je vais te pardonner parce que tu t'excuses, fit-elle en retour. Mais je veux bien te pardonner... si tu passes un marché avec moi.

\- Lequel ?

Son visage se tordit en un sourire de mauvais augure.

\- Je te fais la liste des conneries que j'ai fait de mon côté sans que tu n'aie le droit de me faire le moindre reproche.

Law se renfrogna. Alors ça, c'était un coup bas, elle savait très bien comment il était par rapport à ça.

\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, dit-il.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Son sourire s'élargit, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà gagné.

Le jeune homme afficha une grimace, puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- Ok, marché conclu.

\- Yosh ! Et si tu me présentais, maintenant ? Je crois que tes hommes ont besoin que tu éclaires leur lanterne.

C'était peu dire, la plupart semblaient ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, il n'y avait qu'un qui restait calme, et c'était le grand type que Law avait apparemment recruté sur Shabaody. Pour le reste… Sachi et Penguin tournaient littéralement en rond en se tenant la tête entre les mains, on pouvait presque voir un « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » en néon au-dessus d'eux. Quelques autres débattaient et émettaient des hypothèses sur la situation et qui elle était, d'autres encore semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée de comprendre et se contentaient de jouer au dés dans leur coin. Bepo, lui, il était sage, il s'était agenouillé devant Musha, la regardant avec curiosité, pendant qu'elle faisait de même de son côté.

Tami observait la scène avec un air amusé, tandis que Law prenait un air blasé. Ils n'en manquaient pas une, sérieusement…

Le capitaine porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour siffler, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, et les calmant du même coup.

\- Si vous avez fini vos conneries, je pourrai peut-être vous dire ce qu'on fait ici et qui se trouve avec nous.

Il y eut quelques échanges de regard, puis ils portèrent à nouveau leur attention sur leur capitaine.

\- Ce qu'on va vous dire doit rester entre nous. Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la décision de garder le secret à ce propos, alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas trahir ma confiance, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Tami. Tu peux y aller.

\- Mon nom est Tamashii, mais je demande aux gens de m'appeler Brisée pour éviter les problèmes. Je connais Law depuis l'enfance, on a plus ou moins grandi ensemble.

\- Tami est comme ma petite sœur. Et elle est également la toute première membre des Heart.

\- EEEEEEEH ?!

La jeune femme attendit que les ahuris se calment avant de reprendre.

\- Je sais que ça vous surprend, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi alors ? demanda Penguin avec mauvaise foi.

\- Parce que je cherchais à la protéger, répondit Law à sa place. Depuis le début, Tami récolte des informations pour nous, c'est pour ça qu'on allait voir des îles en particulier au lieu de suivre le log pose.

\- Je travaille en tant qu'informatrice, une pro de l'infiltration, on me voit comme l'une des meilleures sur le Paradis et…

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au Shi no Gekai pour savoir si elle devait approfondit ou pas, il hocha la tête.

\- Ore wa Lady Red.

Il y eut un looooong silence. Puis là où elle s'attendait à voir de nouveau des mâchoires à terre, elle eut droit à des rires moqueurs qui la firent se sentir très mal à l'aise.

\- Hahahahahaha ! C'est trop drôle !

\- Elle se prend pour un fantôme !

\- Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en rougissant d'embarras, baissant la tête.

\- Damare ! les engueula Law.

Les hommes d'équipages se turent en voyant l'air courroucé de leur capitaine.

\- Elle dit la vérité. Je l'ai vue, insista-t-il. Sachi, Penguin, vous vous souvenez du mois de ma disparition ?

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Eh bien le loup qui vous a apporté la lettre de Lady Red, c'était Musha.

L'attention fut portée vers la louve qui reniflait toujours Bepo avec curiosité, visiblement très intriguée par le Mink. Laquelle sembla sentir la pression de tous les regards et se détourna de son occupation pour observer la bande d'humains qui s'intéressaient à elle subitement.

Pour le coup ils étaient bien obligés de croire ce que leur disait leur capitaine.

Tami de son côté, se sentait toujours très mal à l'aise. Elle voyait et sentait bien qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, sûrement à cause de son coup de gueule de la veille. Law posa une main sur son épaule en guise d'encouragement, voyant très bien son inconfort.

\- Tu as autre chose à leur dire ?

\- Hm… Ano… Je… J'ai une infiltration qui m'attend quelque part… Je dois retrouver un contact dans un bal costumé, il me donnera les dernière infos dont on a besoin, répondit-elle, hésitante.

Quelques rires narquois résonnèrent dans le groupe.

\- C'est bien les femmes, ça, danser, y'a qu'elles pour faire un truc aussi chiant !

\- Tu ne nous a pas dit que t'étais une noble, renifla un mécanicien d'un air dédaigneux.

Le malaise de la jeune femme monta encore un peu. Comme elle le craignait, ils ne voulaient pas d'elle et certains étaient même misogynes apparemment. La sensation qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux lui fit assez mal, elle qui espérait parcourir le monde aux côtés de son capitaine…

Mais si l'équipage ne voulait pas d'elle comme nakama… Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?

Le Shi no Gekai remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, en temps normal sa petite sœur ne se serait pas laissé impressionner par les insultes ou les commentaires, elle aurait plutôt montré les dents et sorti une réplique cinglante en représailles. Peut-être parce que ces hommes étaient censés être ses nakama, elle n'osait pas répliquer et semblait bien plus sensible qu'à l'ordinaire, voire un peu pâle…

Il voulut lui tapoter l'épaule pour obtenir une réaction, mais elle sursauta violemment et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés de peur, avant de s'enfuir en courant vers le _Keeper_ pour s'y enfermer en claquant la porte.

Le silence se fit sur la petite plage pendant que Musha partait rejoindre sa maman.

\- Ben quoi, fit Sachi avec toujours autant de mauvaise humeur. Elle a ses règles ?

\- Vous allez la fermer ! tonna Law, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre Tami, mais elle n'a rien fait pour être traitée de cette façon ! Le prochain qui l'insulte, je le coupe en morceaux, c'est compris ?!

La plupart des hommes semblèrent prendre ombrage de se faire engueuler de la sorte, mais il n'y eut aucune objection. Leur capitaine les planta là pour se diriger lui aussi en direction du petit navire. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et descendit les quelques marches… pour constater que la jeune femme ne se trouvait nulle part dans la cabine à première vue…

Il alla voir la pièce à l'avant, vide également, avant de vouloir regarder dans la salle de bain. Toujours rien.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche, elle ne s'était quand même pas volatilisée !

Il ressortit de la pièce et finalement remarqua un mouvement à sa gauche… Sous les escaliers.

Tamashii s'y trouvait, recroquevillée, les mains sur les oreilles, les paupières serrées, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang et tremblant violemment. Musha à ses côtés tentait de la rassurer comme elle pouvait en la câlinant, mais ça ne semblait pas aider plus que ça.

\- Tami ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de trembler. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état, et ce n'était pas de bons souvenirs, du tout. Pourquoi elle se retrouvait comme ça maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il devait l'aider à calmer sa crise.

Il lui toucha doucement l'épaule et elle sursauta.

\- Non !

\- Tami, c'est moi, c'est Law, Tenta-t-il.

Mais elle ne répondit toujours pas. Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira hors de sa cachette, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à sa réaction.

\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Tami, calme-toi enfin ! C'est moi !

Alors qu'elle se débattait férocement, complètement dans son délire, il la retint de son mieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de décider que le mieux serait d'y aller au traitement de choc.

\- Pardon Tami.

 _Clac !_

La douleur sembla sortir la jeune femme de sa transe, elle cessa de se débattre et son regard se fit moins vide, bien que toujours effrayé.

\- Tout va bien, Tami, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il en prenant sa main entre les siennes.

\- Je… Je…

Elle renifla et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à ruisseler sur son visage. Il la laissa s'approcher et se coller à lui en sanglotant et lâcha sa main pour refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Sentant que ses jambes faiblissaient, il suivit son mouvement quand elle se laissa glisser à genoux et se mit à lui caresser le dos doucement pour la calmer.

\- C'est rien, tu nous as fait une crise d'angoisse.

\- Je… J'ai…

\- Calme-toi, tu m'expliqueras quand tu te sentiras mieux.

\- H-Hai…

* * *

\- Ouais ben je sais pas vous, mais j'en veux pas de cette fille.

Parmi les hommes d'équipage il y eut quelques murmures approbateurs.

\- Pareil, elle sort de nulle part et là, elle se ramène comme une fleur pour nous dire qu'elle était là avant nous tous ? Le capitaine nous a menti à cause d'elle ! renchérit Penguin.

\- Et elle se prend pour qui, à traiter le senshõ de cette façon ?

\- Et si elle pouvait garder sa bête en laisse, ça m'arrangerait !

Pendant que le groupe presque au complet continuait de pester sur la jeune femme, Jean Bart et Bepo étaient dans leur coin.

\- Je me demande si elle connaît des ours femelles … fit le Mink avec un peu de rose aux joues.

\- Peut-être, après tout elle a une louve pour animal de compagnie, répondit l'ancien capitaine en haussant les épaules.

\- Tout le monde a l'air de ne pas l'aimer, je me demande bien pourquoi…

\- Pour ma part je me fiche bien de qui elle est, si le capitaine dit qu'elle est des nôtres, elle est des nôtres, c'est tout. Et toi, tu as un avis particulier ?

\- Le cap'tain s'est expliqué et même si elle le frappait hier, elle n'a pas l'air si méchante que ça. Sa louve est toute douce…

\- Tu changes de sujet, là.

\- … Sumimasen.

* * *

\- Pardon, je me sens mieux… annonça Tami après une dizaine de minutes.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'a mise dans un état pareil ?

\- Je… Ils m'en veulent, je l'ai bien senti… Ils ne veulent pas de moi, ils me détestent…

\- …

\- Je sais que c'est stupide mais… Les commentaires, les rires moqueurs, le ton méprisant envers moi… Tout ça m'a ramené sur l'île…

\- Pourtant je t'ai déjà vu encaisser ça sans broncher quand on est allé boire un verre, comment ça se fait qu'aujourd'hui tu aies craqué ? s'étonna Law.

\- J-Je ne sais pas vraiment… En théorie, je suis censée être des leurs, c'est peut-être ça… Peut-être que j'encaisse mal d'être rejetée par un équipage dont je suis censée faire partie… C'est complètement débile.

\- Peut-être pas. Mais je doute que les insultes seules ont pu te provoquer une crise, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Tami poussa un soupir et releva sa tête du torse du jeune homme pour s'asseoir à côté de lui contre la couchette. Law passa un bras autour de ses épaules, chose qui la fit sourire imperceptiblement. Elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Brisée, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Je pense que j'ai pas besoin de te donner les détails.

\- Non, en effet. Je comprends mieux, elle en a rajouté par-dessus.

\- Hm. Je me suis revue en train de massacrer les sectaires, y compris les gosses, j'ai eu peur de l'influence qu'elle peut avoir sur moi et de perdre le contrôle, de recommencer avec tes hommes et… Et toi avec… Quand tu m'as tapoté l'épaule, j'ai failli te sauter à la gorge… Je suis…

\- Traumatisée, compléta-t-il. Les choses qu'on a vécu, ça laisse des traces. Et excuse-moi, mais avec Brisée en plus, t'es pas très bien lotie non plus, donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir pour ça.

La pirate eut un reniflement sarcastique en secouant la tête, puis se colla au jeune homme en affichant un léger sourire.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci de ne pas me laisser tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

\- Pirate de la Family.

\- Ah ?

\- Quoi ? Si tu n'existais pas, je serais restée auprès du plumeau, puisque Cora-san n'aurait pas eu de raison de partir et donc ne m'aurait pas emmenée avec lui.

\- Heureusement que j'existe alors, sourit Law.

\- Ça tu l'as dit…

Elle ne chercha pas à contrôler son rougissement en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans la position où ils étaient. Oui, heureusement qu'il était là.

Il tenait son rôle d'aîné à merveille dans ses moments de détresse, et ne l'avait jamais laissée seule dans cet état, quitte à passer la journée avec elle dans ses bras le temps qu'elle soit rassurée. Sans compter aujourd'hui, sa dernière crise de ce genre remontait à très loin, et c'était dans la période après la découverte de l'existence de Brisée, quand elle faisait tous ces cauchemars et fuguait de peur de blesser le jeune homme.

Oui, décidément, elle ne pouvait que bénir l'existence de Trafalgar D. Water Law, parce que dans l'instant présent, dans la chaleur de ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité, voire même en paix.

Une raison de plus qui faisait que c'était l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

* * *

 **Si vous avez des réclamations sur ce chapitre, sachez que je suis déjà partie dans mon bunker et que donc les menaces ne servent à rien !**

 **Et interdiction d'aller tuer les membres de l'équipage, j'en ai encore besoin !**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~~**


	76. Briefing

**Heya ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Alors soyez étonnés, mais moi qui ait généralement quelques difficultés à écrire, celui-là je l'ai fais en une demi-journée, incroyable x)**

 **Grand merci à Oriane Wyllt la bêta d'une efficacité exceptionnelle, qui vous corrige les chapitres dans un temps record !**

 **Et merci à armel njatosoa pour le follow/fav !**

 **Vous êtes plus nombreux à chaque chapitre, c'est génial TwT**

 **Alors un grand grand grand MERCI à vous tous ! :D**

 **Allez, je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture~ !**

* * *

\- Et eux, comment ils vont ? demanda Tami soudainement.

\- Eux ?

\- Portgas et compagnie, j'imagine que si tu les as pris avec toi, tu t'es chargé d'eux, nan ?

\- Oui, ils étaient dans un état critique, mais j'ai réussi à les stabiliser. Ils ont croisé la route d'Akainu à l'entrée d'Impel Down.

\- J'ai cru comprendre… Ils ont morflés apparemment… grimaça la jeune femme.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, plongée en pleine réflexion.

\- Law…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu les as aidés ?

\- Ah, ça…

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, sur la couchette.

\- Une femme est venue me voir pour me demander mon aide, pour sauver Hanran, qui se trouve être le frère de Portgas-ya et Mugiwara-ya. Enfin, elle m'a dit de garder ça pour moi, mais vu que le journal en a fait mention…

\- Et c'est tout ? C'est la seule raison ? s'étonna la demoiselle.

\- Non. Tu m'as dit que tu lui devais la vie l'autre fois, alors je me suis dit que je lui devais bien ça. De fil en aiguille je me suis retrouvé à collaborer avec les Shirohige et le Mei-ô pour les sortir de là et finalement j'ai dû les opérer en urgence tous les trois pour m'assurer de leur survie.

\- … Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir…

Law prit le temps de la réflexion. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Il aurait très bien pu dire qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais il semblait évident que ça ne marcherait pas dès le départ. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que lui-même savait pourquoi il l'avait tenue à l'écart de toute cette histoire.

\- Je sais pas. On est revenu sur l'archipel et j'ai envoyé Sachi et Penguin prendre la température, je m'occupais des choses habituelles et je pensais t'appeler après avoir fini pour te prévenir. Mais ils sont revenus avec cette femme et j'ai préféré me taire. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété autant.

\- … C'est bon, je sais que tu vas bien maintenant.

Elle eut un léger rire qu'il ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter.

\- Je pense que j'ai aussi quelques confessions à faire, ça te dit de commencer la liste ?

Le jeune homme eut un grognement agacé, mais acquiesça.

\- Vas-y, raconte-moi tes conneries que je puisse étouffer en paix.

Tami se dégagea gentiment de ses bras et se mit en tailleurs face à lui, l'air sérieux.

\- Pour commencer, un des Long Silver sait que j'ai un rapport avec toi et Doflamingo.

\- Oh putain…

\- T'as pas le droit de râler, je rappelle.

\- … Tu fais chier.

\- T'as accepté le marché, tu t'y tiens, fit-elle avec un air mielleux.

Il grimaça, mais finit par laisser tomber et lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Un mafieux a réussi à me pister grâce à ma barrette il y a quelques années.

Law s'étouffa et manqua de se mettre à gueuler quand elle leva le doigt pour l'interrompre.

\- Je lui ai bien fait comprendre de ne pas recommencer, et depuis je fais attention grâce à quelque chose dont je te parlerai plus tard.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et retira son bonnet pour passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Eh oui, il n'était pas prêt pour la suite, le pauvre… Mais comme lui faisait gentiment remarquer la jeune femme, il avait accepté le marché.

\- J'ai eu affaire à la Namari no Tsuki, leur numéro 5, pour être plus précis.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Shhhh, laisse-moi continuer. Je me suis battu avec elle au beau milieu d'une vente d'akuma no mi à un homme de Akagami no Shanks. Et avant ça, pendant la négociation sur le prix qu'il allait me payer, je l'ai arnaqué et j'en ai tiré 899 millions de berry's, donc je suis riche.

Cette fois Law ne dit rien, mais on voyait très clairement à la crispation de sa mâchoire que ça le démangeait.

\- Pour une infiltration j'ai été chanteuse de cabaret pendant 3 semaines. Des photos de mon numéro circulaient parmi les clients.

Le rouge commençait à monter au visage de Law qui se retint encore une fois de tout commentaire. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir accepté ce foutu marché, même si ça voulait dire que Tami aurait refusé de le pardonner dans l'immédiat...

\- Je peux me changer en homme.

Le visage du capitaine redevint d'abord neutre, puis prit un air blasé, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais s'en trouvait incapable. Elle poussa un soupir silencieux et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain le temps de retirer ses vêtements féminins et de se transformer, avant de ressortir avec une serviette autour de ses hanches.

\- Voilà ma fameuse « couverture » pour mon séjour dans la pègre, expliqua Ael.

Law semblait toujours figé, puis souffla un grand coup, se pinçant l'arrête du nez le temps d'encaisser l'information.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Oui, je crois… Enfin ça reste un choc de savoir que ma petite sœur est un homme depuis le début…

Ael s'étouffa d'indignation.

\- Comment ça un homme depuis le début ?! Je suis une femme de naissance je te signale !

\- Désolé, mais le Klinefelter ne touche que les hommes, donc je vois mal comment tu pourrais faire comme…

\- Law, si j'étais née homme, je pense que j'aurais pas eu besoin de Brisée. Je suis bel et bien une femme, mais j'ai ce qu'on appelle un hermaphrodisme alternant. En gros, j'aurais pu devenir un homme naturellement, puis redevenir une femme et ainsi de suite sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Seulement…

\- Ton akuma no mi a modifié ton ADN et a stabilisé ton corps, ce qui te permets de te changer à loisir en homme… compléta Law. C'est bon, je vois…

Ael retourna se changer rapidement et ressortit de la salle de bain, une question restant néanmoins en suspend.

\- Pourquoi t'as parlé du Klinefelter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Disons que… En tant que D., et surtout en tant que médecin, il y a une chose que je sais et qui… Enfin, pour tout t'expliquer, chez les D., il y a ce qu'on appelle la « génération perdante », toutes les trois générations, les garçons sont touchés par le syndrome de Klinefelter, qui est un hermaphrodisme qui peut les changer en femme sans traitement hormonal. Mon grand-père l'avait. Le truc, c'est qu'on a découvert qu'avec un akuma no mi qui modifie l'ADN, ils peuvent changer de sexe à volonté, comme toi.

Tami garda le silence, réfléchissant intensément. Il avait bien dit « faire comme » sans nommer qui que ce soit. Le Klinefelter concernait les hommes, et une génération sur trois parmi les D., apparemment. Mugiwara était décrit comme un homme depuis le début, mais Law lui avait dit qu'il avait vu une fille à la salle de vente, non ?

\- Monkey D. Luffy est touché par ce syndrome. affirma-t-elle.

\- Normalement je devrais garder ça pour moi… soupira le jeune homme encore une fois. Mais puisque tu le sais, je vois mal pourquoi je devrais te mentir.

Elle haussa les épaules. Techniquement il n'avait rien dit, juste confirmé.

… Une seconde...

\- … J'y pense, mais une fois j'ai décroché en tant que Tami au denden, et c'était un membre de la pègre qui cherchait Ael… Je me suis fait passer pour sa sœur jumelle du coup, ce qui peut facilement marcher vu la ressemblance…

Law leva ses yeux gris vers elle, intrigué, puis progressivement, son visage devint livide et ses yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils lui mangeaient une bonne partie du visage.

\- Oh putain… souffla-t-il comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait de nouveau le saturnisme. J'ai fait des avances à Gol D. Ann… Si ce que tu sous-entends est vrai…

Tami bloqua, plaqua les mains sur sa bouche… Puis n'y tint plus et explosa de rire au point d'en avoir mal au ventre. Oh la vache ! Law avait peut-être bien dragué Portgas D. Ace ! Alors ça !

Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de calmer son fou rire devant la vision du jeune homme recouvert d'une aura de déprime, elle se figea d'un coup.

Donc si son raisonnement était juste, elle avait dansé devant Gol D. Ann.

La jeune femme rejoignit le jeune homme dans sa déprime, le tout sous le regard circonspect de Musha installée un peu plus loin.

.

.

\- Bon, faudrait quand même que tu sortes.

\- … J'ai un peu honte… Et puis, je sais pas, ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air de vouloir…

\- Tami, tu penses sincèrement que je les laisserais te faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- … Non.

\- Alors fais-moi confiance, on va leur montrer que tu vaux autant qu'eux, sourit Law en lui tendant la main.

Elle lui adressa un regard curieux, mais finit par glisser sa main dans la sienne pour sortir de la cabine. Il la lâcha avant d'être en vue des autres, non sans appliquer une légère pression en encouragement. Ils sautèrent tous deux à terre pour rejoindre le groupe qui était posé tranquillement sur le sable et dont certains les remarquèrent. Les têtes se tournèrent donc en leur direction et le regard de Tami se fit fuyant.

Law sourit d'une manière sadique avant de faire un mouvement avec Kikoku pour attaquer la jeune femme, laquelle l'esquiva de justesse grâce au haki.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Entraînement, là, maintenant, annonça-t-il avant de vouloir donner un nouveau coup.

Elle se recula à nouveau et fit sortir Shidare de sa peau juste à temps pour parer un nouvel assaut. Les rires des hommes d'équipage lui parvint aux oreilles et elle failli se prendre le prochain coup. Tami voulut passer à l'offensive à son tour et fit une pirouette pour lancer son pied dans la tête de Law, qui l'attrapa avec une facilité déconcertante et manqua de la faire tomber en levant un peu plus la jambe sous les rires du public.

\- Je t'ai connue plus redoutable. Je sais que tu peux faire mieux, provoqua-t-il.

\- Alors ça y est… Tu maîtrises le kenbushoku, constata-t-elle en reprenant sa jambe.

Il n'eut pas besoin de confirmer, il attaqua à nouveau et elle esquiva en se baissant, voulant faucher les jambes de son adversaire qui recula à son tour. Toujours à terre, elle se jeta vers lui, passa entre ses jambes et tenta une frappe dans son dos qui fut à son tour évitée. Puis d'un coup, elle compris.

Il avait imposé cet entraînement pour qu'elle montre aux autres qu'elle savait se battre.

Donc elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle batte Law.

La jeune femme se releva et se mit en garde, Shidare prête à bloquer les coups, ses jambes en position idéale pour une esquive. D'un signe de tête elle lui fit signe d'attaquer, ce qu'il fit bien volontiers, retirant le fourreau de Kikoku à sa grande surprise.

Ok, il n'avait pas l'intention de la ménager pour autant !

Elle intercepta l'arme avec le fourreau de la sienne, remarquant au passage qu'il attaquait avec le dos de la lame. Pendant quelques secondes, un petit duel de force s'étalait, chacun maintenant son nodachi contre l'autre, jusqu'au moment où elle dévia Kikoku pour qu'il aille se planter dans le sable à ses pieds. De là, elle planta le fourreau de Shidare dans le sable également, pour s'y accrocher et balancer son corps pour frapper Law de ses pieds, le faisant se pencher en arrière pour esquiver. Il se redressa juste à temps pour voir qu'elle s'était à son tour débarrassée de son fourreau, et attachait ses cheveux en queue de cheval pour ne pas être dérangée. Souriant à nouveau, il se permit de retirer son sweat, se retrouvant torse nu, avant d'aller récupérer son nodachi planté dans le sable.

Le combat reprit et bientôt les membres des Heart purent observer leur capitaine et la jeune femme échanger les coups sans qu'aucun ne touche au but, et il fallait bien admettre que les voir se battre comme ça avait quelque chose d'artistique. Entre la force dégagée par le jeune homme et l'agilité démontrée par la demoiselle qui semblait littéralement danser entre les coups… Oui, c'était un beau spectacle.

Si au début ils se moquaient d'elle et de sa dégaine, ils pouvaient difficilement continuer maintenant qu'elle était passé aux choses sérieuses.

La plupart encourageaient Law, Bepo également, mais lui, c'était plus par fidélité envers son capitaine, et non pas juste pour être contre Tami. Jean Bart, lui, observait en silence, toujours aussi calme.

On voyait très clairement qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble, ou du moins, que c'était très loin d'être la première fois qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Leur niveau avait l'air assez égal, les coups atteignaient rarement l'adversaire dans les deux camps. Tami connaissait le style de combat du jeune homme, quant à lui, il était constamment sur ses gardes en sachant qu'il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle cherche à le prendre par surprise avec des mouvements imprévisibles, comme sur Nameless.

Personne ne savait depuis combien de temps ça durait avant que la jeune femme, tout aussi désarmée que son adversaire vu qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement privés de leur lame plus tôt, ne se jette sur Law, les faisant tous les deux tomber dans le sable où ils restèrent là à rire un peu. Elle se releva pour s'enlever du torse du Shi no Gekai et l'aida à se relever avec un sourire reconnaissant, rassurée.

\- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui… gloussa-t-elle en voyant qu'il était autant en sueur qu'elle.

\- Oui, je crois aussi, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Série de mâchoires au sol pour les Heart. Trafalgar Law riait et souriait ?! Et pas un sourire comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en voir avec eux, ses ennemis ou ses conquêtes, hein ! Un vrai sourire qui ne donnait pas froid dans le dos, qui donnait l'impression qu'il était… serein, ou heureux, ou quelque chose du genre.

Tami retira une mèche trempée de sueur de son front.

\- Je vais me doucher, ensuite on parlera de ce que j'ai appris, ok ?

\- C'est bon pour moi.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le _Keeper_. Law ramassa Kikoku et revint auprès de ses hommes pour récupérer son sweat qu'un mécanicien avait ramassé.

\- Vous avez l'air de meilleure humeur, fit tranquillement remarquer Jean Bart.

Le Shi no Gekai haussa les épaules malgré un léger sourire persistant.

\- C'est Tami.

Il tourna une dernière fois la tête en direction du _Keeper_.

\- J'aime la voir heureuse, c'est tout.

Puis il se dirigea vers le _Polar Tang_ pour pouvoir prendre sa douche, lui aussi.

.

.

La jeune femme étala une carte sur une caisse descendue du sous-marin, tout l'équipage penché tout autour, Law ayant demandé qu'elle fasse le briefing à tout le monde. Un peu intimidée, elle s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

\- Bon, j'ai collaboré avec le Grey Crew, un groupe assez dangereux qui touche à peu près à tout ce qui peut exister d'illégal, je leur rendais service en échange de toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient me donner sur le réseau de Joker que je n'arrivais pas à obtenir moi-même. Deux semaines avant votre arrivée, ils m'ont dit que quelqu'un avait toutes les infos dont on a besoin, mais c'est à nous de le rejoindre.

Tami montra la petite enveloppe que lui avait remis Gin.

\- Dans cette enveloppe il y a la date, l'heure et les coordonnées de l'île où doit se trouver notre homme. J'ai fouillé un peu de mon côté avant de partir de l'archipel, cette île s'appelle Malviera, voyez une sorte de Water 7, parce qu'il y a de nombreuses fêtes où tout le peuple peut participer. Quand je dis tout le peuple, c'est riches comme pauvres, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. La plupart de ces fameuses fêtes sont des événements populaires, des jeux, ce genre de choses, mais il y a aussi pas mal de bals masqués, c'est à un de ceux-là que je suis censée retrouver l'indic. Le problème, c'est que pour une fois, c'est un événement privé.

Elle fit sortir de l'enveloppe une sorte de billet autour duquel avait été enroulé le fameux message.

\- C'est une invitation à présenter pour entrer, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel, je dois juste mettre mon nom et… celui de l'homme qui m'accompagnera là-bas.

Elle eut une légère grimace, sachant très bien que ça ne plairait certainement à personne qu'elle doive obligatoirement être accompagnée.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est une soirée « couple », donc si je veux pouvoir entrer, il faut que quelqu'un m'accompagne, donc je vais devoir chercher un partenaire qui sache danser d'ici cette soirée. J'ai une marge de deux mois, ça devrait aller et c'est pas la première fois, expliqua-t-elle pour montrer qu'elle ne demandait à aucun d'entre eux de se porter volontaire.

Elle guetta une réaction du coin de l'œil, mais rien, le calme plat. Rassurée, elle reprit.

\- Le _Keeper_ pourrait arriver à Malviera en trois semaines environ, je ne connais pas la vitesse du _Polar Tang_ pour savoir combien de temps ça prendrait, mais…

Elle jeta un regard vers son capitaine qui l'encouragea à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Le fait est que cette île est liée de prés au Sekai Seifu, même si elle a sa propre milice, donc si on voyait le _Polar Tang_ là-bas, ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention, et donc, de compromettre la mission, c'est pourquoi…

Elle posa le doigt sur une île peu éloignée de Malviera sur la carte, entourée de rouge avec une flèche disant « safe ».

\- Je me suis aussi renseignée sur les îles qui se trouvent autour, pour savoir lesquelles seraient les moins risquées à accoster, et j'ai fini par conclure que la meilleure solution est celle-là, Yocast. Comme toutes les autres, elle est liée au Sekai Seifu, mais sa milice est la moins efficace de toutes et n'est pas tellement regardante vis à vis des pirates. Du moment que vous vous tenez tranquille, ils ne tenteront pas de vous arrêter.

\- Bien, fit Law en hochant la tête. Comment tu es censée reconnaître l'indic ?

\- Le message est crypté, donc pour récupérer les donnés, j'ai dû le décoder, mais à première vue il s'agit d'un poème banal à propos d'un hibou. Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il portera un masque du genre. Bepo-san ?

Le Mink se redressa et jeta un regard curieux à la demoiselle.

\- D'ordinaire, Musha reste avec moi, sur le _Keeper_ , mais je n'exclue pas qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose et si je ne suis pas en mesure de la ramener, je préfère autant qu'elle reste avec vous, au cas où… Si ça ne dérange personne, bien sûr… fit-elle timidement.

L'ours leva ses petits yeux vers son capitaine qui n'eut absolument aucune réaction, avant de finalement hocher la tête.

\- Arigatou, sourit-elle avec reconnaissance. Donc je me mettrai en route dans moins d'une semaine, puisque je vais partir à la recherche d'un partenaire. D'ici deux mois, nous nous retrouverons à Yocast. Des questions ?

\- Oui, j'en ai une, fit l'un des cuistots.

Tami ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être prise au sérieux, mais c'était une agréable surprise, aussi, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ?

Le sourire mourut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Euh… Je…

\- Elle obéit à mes ordres. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé qu'elle vous fasse le briefing, trancha Law d'une voix glaciale, lui lançant un regard noir. Je pense que tu pourras te passer de l'aide des autres cuistots pour le repas de ce soir, alors tu ferais mieux de te mettre au boulot tout de suite.

Le cuistot grimaça avant de partir en direction du sous-marin, mais ne protesta pas, sachant qu'il était en tort, mais bien trop fier pour l'admettre.

Tami respira doucement, les yeux cachés par l'ombre de sa frange.

\- D'autres questions ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Pas de réponse, personne ne semblait vouloir encourir le courroux du capitaine une nouvelle fois.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, conclut-elle d'une voix éteinte avant de récupérer l'enveloppe et la carte pour partir s'enfermer dans la cabine du _Keeper_.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, je suis pas tendre avec Tami, pour les réclamations, veuillez vous en référer à... Musha, attaque kawai ! *Une adorable Musha vous fait les yeux doux, vous oubliez votre colère***

 **Sinon, non, vous n'avez toujours pas l'autorisation d'étriper les Heart ! J'en ai toujours besoin !**

 **Maintenant, le positif : d'habitude je galère comme je sais pas quoi pour tout ce qui est combat, mais là ça s'est écrit tout seul, c'était vachement cool, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé que je sache si je m'améliore ou si c'est qu'une impression ^^**

 **Enfin bref, du blabla, encore et encore, je rappelle que je suis membre de la Communauté Mash Up/Effet Boule de Neige où sont réunis les histoires des 5 auteurs en collaboration, vous pourrez donc y retrouver les histoires du point de vu des trois frangins, d'une mercenaire, et du White Devil lui-même ! Il y a aussi la Boîte de Pandore qui regroupe tous nos textes les plus chtarbés, parce qu'on est quand même une belle brochette de cinglés dans la communauté :D**

 **Allez, des bisous tout le monde ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	77. Mission Malviera

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Alors je sais que j'ai tardé un peu pour celui-là, mais on a eu quelques soucis techniques avec la bêta... Fort heureusement ça a l'air de s'être arrangé, et pour me faire pardonner sachez que j'ai le chapitre suivant de déjà fini et corrigé ! ^^**

 **Merci à skyrayle2021 et Caawy pour le follow !**

 **Je préviens d'avance ceux qui aiment Musha : j'ai pensé à vous :3**

 **Allez ! Je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-31 juillet 1521-_

Tami finissait de s'habiller dans la tenue qu'elle avait choisi de porter pour ce fameux bal. Oui bon, elle devait bien avouer que si c'était autant pour la réussite de l'infiltration que par coquetterie, mais elle avait pris soin de bien choisir la robe en question **(AN : faut dire aussi que l'auteur est du genre à « jouer à la poupée », selon les termes du Lennon :3)**. En l'occurrence une longue robe dont la jupe pourpre formait une légère cloche grâce au soutien d'un jupon, sans pour autant être bouffante. Une deuxième couche de tissu un peu plus foncé couvrait la première couche de la jupe, cousu de manière à être relevé sur le devant, laissant voir des arabesques dorées sur le fond pourpre de la couche d'en dessous. Le haut de la robe consistait en une sorte de corset un peu plus clair, qui tenait fermé en nouant le lacet dans son dos, le devant montrant une encolure en cœur.

Vu que son partenaire de ce soir finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bain du _Keeper_ , elle s'était changée là et se débattait avec la fermeture du corset, sans succès. Bon, tant pis, elle allait devoir demander de l'aide. En attendant, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps à cause de ce léger soucis, elle sortit son miroir à main pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses cheveux, les coiffant en un chignon lâche, avec, comme toujours, ces quelques petites mèches trop courtes qui retombaient sur son visage. Elle aimait bien, ça faisait élégant sans être trop sophistiqué.

Pas de maquillage, elle n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec ça et de toute façon elle aurait son masque alors…

Sa coiffure faite, elle enfila des bottines noires à large talon par-dessus sa paire de bas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à refermer ce fichu corset et mettre ses accessoires, à savoir une paire de gants s'arrêtant à ses poignets et un éventail comportant les même arabesques dorées, dans les mêmes couleurs que sa tenue. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de sa barrette… Le bijou en tant que tel était peut-être trop reconnaissable, ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée de le porter sur la tête comme d'habitude, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en séparer…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux noir corbeau aux reflets bleuté plaqués en arrière, finissant de resserrer sa cravate noire. Il était habillé d'un smoking noir dont les coutures et les rebords étaient du même jaune que sa chemise. Des bottines cirées noires, de bonne qualité, et un masque accordé à la tenue, qu'il tenait à la main pour l'instant, complétait l'ensemble.

En le voyant ainsi, Tami détourna bien vite le regard, cachant également le miroir pour qu'il ne puisse pas remarquer la rougeur sur ses joues.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à attacher ça ? demanda-t-elle en guise de distraction, pointant les lacets du corset dans son dos.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, déposa son masque sur la table, prés de la barrette et la jeune femme sentit quelques instants la chaleur de ses doigts sur la peau de son dos pendant qu'il récupérait les extrémités du lacet. Pour se distraire de la sensation pas si déplaisante que ça, elle se saisit du bijou pour le retourner entre ses doigts.

\- Law ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu penses que je devrais la laisser ici ?

Elle leva la barrette par-dessus son épaule en lui lançant un regard plaintif. Lui-même était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas s'en séparer, donc il pouvait comprendre son dilemme.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ce serait risqué ? Mon bonnet, je peux comprendre, il est voyant, mais là c'est juste un bijou, c'est commun.

\- Iie, partout où j'ai pu aller, j'en ai jamais vu comme celui-là. Et comme on m'a déjà pistée, vu qu'il est trop reconnaissable, je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée de l'avoir dans les cheveux à la vue de tous… fit-elle avec une moue déçue.

Law hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, puis quand ses yeux revinrent sur le lacet, il eut une idée.

\- Et à un endroit où personne n'est censé regarder ?

\- Hm ?

\- On sait que tu portes une barrette, mais si on en fait une broche, ce sera déjà plus discret.

Tami leva un sourcil mi-curieux, mi-sceptique.

\- Et tu veux l'accrocher où ?

\- Pourquoi pas dans ton dos ? Juste en haut, là , à la fermeture du lacet, ce serait considéré comme une partie de la robe, et le lien entre toi et l'informatrice que tu es sera beaucoup plus compliqué à établir.

\- … Tu crois ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Il lui prit la barrette des mains et retourna à sa tâche, jusqu'à finalement la coincer solidement dans le nœud du corset, faisant passer sans problèmes le bijou pour une simple décoration.

\- Et voilà, déclara le pirate. Lève-toi, que je puisse voir à quoi tu ressembles.

La jeune femme obtempéra et se tourna lentement pour qu'il puisse voir sa tenue dans son ensemble. Le Shi no Gekai ne réagit pas, la rendant un chouïa inquiète.

\- … Alors ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Alors, il est hors de question que je te laisse approcher des mecs dans cette tenue sans surveillance.

Tami éclata de rire devant le commentaire. Franchement, il ne changerait jamais celui-là…

\- Merci _papa_ , mais je te demandais si ça me va bien ou pas, en fait, fit-elle avec un air rieur une fois calmée.

\- Oui, ça te va bien, mais il est quand même hors de question que je laisse le moindre type t'approcher dans cette tenue, sauf si c'est notre indic, et encore : je le garderai à l'œil !

La demoiselle gloussa un peu avant d'aller ramasser ses gants, son masque et son éventail pour finir de s'habiller. Elle attacha le loup sur son visage et prit celui de son capitaine.

\- Tu es très beau comme ça, même si je t'avouerais que je te préfère avec tes cheveux normaux. sourit-elle en lui attachant son propre masque. Plaqués en arrière ça te va bien, mais ça fait un peu bizarre quand on sait à quoi ça ressemble d'habitude.

\- Si au moins ça nous permet de passer inaperçu, je peux supporter, mais je ferais pas ça tous les jours… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme gel, mais même s'il arrive à les plaquer, ça m'a pris des plombes.

\- C'est de la colle extra forte.

\- Nani ?

Law se retourna en regardant sa petite sœur d'un air incrédule, gardant un calme apparent malgré son regard alarmé.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Totalement.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un air blasé derrière son masque.

\- Tu comptes me faire regretter encore longtemps d'avoir voulu t'aider ?

\- Oh, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vengeance, j'avais juste envie de t'embêter, répondit-elle avec un sourire de morveuse. Musha est avec tes hommes, il faut bien que je m'occupe autrement.

\- Je commence à croire que Gol-ya a commencé à déteindre sur toi…

Le regard innocent de la demoiselle voulait tout dire. Une clameur commença à monter sur le port et ils tournèrent la tête pour regarder les flambeaux s'allumer un à un sur les quais.

\- Ah, la fête est en train de commencer, constata le jeune homme. On devrait y aller.

\- Hm.

Ils ressortirent tous deux de la cabine et descendirent du _Keeper_ , puis Law tendit son bras à Tami avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ojou-san, puis-je vous accompagner ?

\- Avec plaisir, gloussa-t-elle en prenant son bras.

* * *

Le duo Sachi et Penguin se promenaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du Polar Tang, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, à maudire le jeu de la courte-paille. Les deux pauvres frangins avaient été désignés par le hasard pour partir à la recherche de leur navigateur et le ramener au mes avec eux, parce que le repas était prêt et qu'il n'était toujours pas là.

\- Bepo ! Oi !

\- Où tu te caches ?

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment depuis quand le Mink n'avait pas montré sa bouille poilue, mais à cause de lui il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'ils puissent profiter de leur repas chaud, vu les difficultés à le retrouver.

\- Oi ! Allez quoi, on a la dalle nous !

\- Amène-toi qu'on puisse aller bouffer !

Toujours pas de réponse, le gros nounours commençait sérieusement à les agacer !

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le sous-marin, jusqu'à finalement entendre la voix étouffée de leur nakama filtrer à travers une des lourdes portes en métal. L'aîné des frangins ouvrit donc le battant et le repoussa pour entrer dans la pièce.

\- ...Et je suis sûr que tout ira très bien, elle va revenir te chercher, elle l'a promis. Le cap'tain est avec elle, et il a l'air de tenir à elle, alors il ne laissera rien lui arriver, tu sais.

\- Euh… Bepo ? Tu parles à qui, là ?

\- Hun ?

Le Mink se retourna pour regarder ses nakamas, révélant du même coup une Musha visiblement déprimée sur son coussin qui avait été déménagé dans la pièce.

\- Musha-chan ne veut pas venir manger, elle a peur que sa mère l'ait abandonnée ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, alors j'essaie de la rassurer.

\- Euh… Tu parles à la louve... ? fit un Sachi incrédule.

\- Je suis un Mink, bien sûr que je peux parler aux animaux ! Comme les zoans !

\- Bref ! interrompit Penguin. Moi j'ai la dalle et on nous laissera pas bouffer si on te ramène pas avec nous.

\- … Sumimasen.

\- ON S'EN FOUT DE TES EXCUSES, ON VEUT MANGER !

* * *

Marcher au milieu des rues n'était pas aussi compliqué qu'ils le pensaient, les gens se montraient aimables et la plupart se décalaient volontiers pour éviter que le chahut qui régnait ne les force à trouver d'autres routes. Après tout, c'était jour de fête, tout le monde voulait que tout le monde passe la meilleure soirée qui soit.

C'était une ambiance tellement positive que c'en devenait presque étrange, bien qu'agréable, de ne pas se faire insulter gratuitement ou autre joyeusetés qu'ils connaissaient. L'élégant duo de pirates mit une dizaine de minutes à rejoindre la ville haute, là où se déroulait le bal masqué. Les tenues devenaient plus excentriques, certains arboraient même des perruques, qui en plus d'être énormes et apparemment criblées de pierres précieuses, avaient coiffures qui défiaient tout sens de la gravité, de quoi faire halluciner le duo qui se demanda un instant malgré leur tenues assez chargées s'ils n'étaient pas habillés un peu trop simplement pour se fondre dans le décor.

\- Je sais pas toi, mais même s'il y a quelque chose en jeu, ces perruques là, pour moi, c'est mort, souffla Law.

\- J'adhère complètement à cette idée.

\- Oui, vraiment, c'est ridicule, renchérit une troisième voix.

Le duo se retourna d'un seul coup pour faire face à un homme bien en chair habillé d'un pourpoint rayé blanc et bleu et aux cheveux grisonnant. Il portait un masque dans les mêmes tons qui rappelaient des vagues. L'homme porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée tranquillement.

\- Bien que ces fêtes soient à l'origine organisées pour que nobles et roturiers se mélangent et soient égaux, certains ne peuvent s'empêcher de vouloir se faire remarquer en s'affichant avec ces perruques, déplora-t-il encore. Mais je manque à mes devoirs, je vous prie de m'excuser. Jean-Marie de la Bleuté.

\- Ael Rosi, et voici ma compagne Ashea.

\- Enchantée.

\- De même, charmante demoiselle !

Le vieil homme prit la main gantée de Tami pour la survoler de ses lèvres, comme le voulait la coutume dans les familles nobles. Puis il s'inclina légèrement en guise de salut et s'en alla de son côté. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence entre les deux, puis…

\- Ta compagne ? demanda la jeune femme, sous le choc.

\- Si j'avais dit que tu étais ma sœur il aurait peut-être cherché à faire plus qu'un baisemain, répondit Law en haussant les épaules.

\- M-Mais ça faisait pas partie du plan…

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- … Iie, avoua-t-elle, heureuse que son masque cache son rougissement, parce qu'elle devait ressembler à une écrevisse.

Ils reprirent leur route pour rejoindre le plus grand domaine de la ville haute à l'intérieur duquel leur indic devait se trouver. Bon, ils n'en étaient pas si sûrs parce que le poème crypté ne semblait pas parler d'un endroit spécifique, mais pour remarquer qu'il se passe quelque chose à la fête, le mieux était de se trouver à l'endroit où la plus grande partie des convives se rassemblaient. Law sortit de sa poche le billet d'invitation pour le tendre aux gardes de l'entrée du domaine, qui les laissa passer en s'inclinant bien bas.

De là… De la musique, des couleurs à s'en faire péter la rétine, une ambiance pour le moins joyeuse, avec les discussions, les rires, les danses…

Dire que ça leur faisait bizarre était un euphémisme, même les fêtes de noble où Tami s'était déjà infiltrée n'étaient pas comme ça. Oui, décidément très bizarre.

Néanmoins ils ne se laissèrent pas troubler plus longtemps, ils avaient un homme à retrouver, et pour ça, il fallait qu'ils tombent sur ce type au masque de hibou par pure chance, ou bien faire en sorte qu'on entende parler de Ael pour qu'il vienne les retrouver de lui-même. En tant normal ils se seraient dit que retrouver quelqu'un qui portait un masque de hibou serait facile, mais là, entre le nombre de gens et tous les masques un peu loufoques, ils n'en étaient plus très sûrs, ce pourquoi ils décidèrent de choisir la deuxième option.

Et puis on ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'il ne portait pas vraiment un masque de hibou, ou qu'il n'était pas le seul, c'était donc la meilleure solution. Le tout était maintenant que Law attire l'attention sur lui et de faire en sorte qu'on sache qu'il « était » Ael. Et pour ça, ils avaient rapidement mis au point une stratégie :

\- Bonsoir ! salua joyeusement une femme dans une tenue qui évoquait un paon, une flûte de champagne à la main. Sharon Peacock, héritière de la célèbre compagnie de vêtements de luxes _Fier comme un paon_ !

Eh ben là, on pouvait dire que le thème autour de cette fringante jeune femme était posé **(AN : On peut dire que c'est un drôle d'oiseau ! :D …** _ **Désolée/AB : *met une taloche sur le crâne de l'auteur* Ta pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?;)**_ **)** _._ Néanmoins elle leur offrait une occasion en or.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Rosi Ael, patron d'une entreprise d'objets et d'armes en kairoseki, et voici ma femme Ashea, salua Law avec des manières impeccable, faisant un baisemain au jeune paon.

\- Bonsoir, salua à son tour Tami avec une légère révérence.

\- Dites-moi, je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici, pourrais-je vous demander d'où vous venez ?

\- Oh, nous vivons sur l'archipel Shabaody, répondit « Ashea ». Mais un ami nous a envoyé une invitation pour assister à cette fête, et je dois bien dire que nous ne sommes pas déçus !

\- Ashea-sama et Ael-sama, c'est bien ça ? Je suis une amie proche du propriétaire de ces lieux, et s'il y a bien une chose qui nous plaît, ce sont les gens qui savent s'amuser ! rit Sharon en faisant signe à un serveur portant un plateau chargé de flûtes de champagne de s'approcher. Goûtez donc à ce champagne, le meilleur que puisse produire North Blue !

Le « couple » suivit le conseil de la jeune Peacock et prirent chacun un verre tout en continuant à faire la conversation.

\- Donc vous faites des vêtements de luxe ? questionna Tami avec curiosité.

\- Oui, c'est cela, nous habillons de grandes familles nobles, et même des membres de la royauté ! Quand ils ont besoin de tenues de cérémonies nous sommes les premiers à être appelés auprès d'eux ! se vanta Sharon. Mais dites-moi, vous parliez de matériaux en kairoseki ?

\- Oui, nous avons déjà fourni la Marine en menottes, chaînes, et même armes, acquiesça Law. Vous avez entendu parler du Taisa Smoker, celui qui a mis en lumière le complot de Sir Crocodile qui se tramait à Alabasta ?

\- Qui n'en a pas entendu parler, je vous le demande !

\- Eh bien c'est mon mari qui lui a fourni sa jitte, sourit fièrement Tami. Depuis, nous avons l'honneur de compter la Marine parmi nos clients.

Et la conversation se prolongea, finissant par attirer d'autres curieux qui furent à leur tour présentés à Ael, celui qui avait doté le héro Smoker de son arme fétiche, chose qui lui apportait un certain prestige dans cette soirée, de quoi faire propager les rumeurs.

\- Excusez-moi, votre compagnie m'est très agréable, mais je voudrais essayer de retrouver mon ami avant la fin de cette soirée, s'éclipsa le jeune homme après un long moment.

Ils s'étaient suffisamment vantés pour que le nom de « Ael » fasse le tour des invités, ne restait plus qu'à laisser la rumeur se répandre, et peut-être aller se présenter à deux ou trois autres convives histoire de bien partager l'information.

Le champagne était aussi bon que le prétendait Sharon Peacock, mais pour le bien de leur mission, Law dû renoncer à en boire plus d'une coupe, malgré sa légère déception. Amateur d'alcool, il l'était, mais les informations et la sécurité de Tami passaient devant.

\- Ael, chéri, fit elle après une énième présentation à de riches invités. J'aimerais beaucoup aller danser.

« Ael » capta le regard qu'elle lui lançait et comprit, il se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai promis à Ashea de lui offrir une danse.

\- Nous comprenons, que ne ferions-nous pas pour les femmes que nous aimons ? rit un quarantenaire au costume et au masque tigré, dont le bras entourait l'épaule de sa propre femme.

\- Oh voyons ! s'offusqua-t-elle avec amusement, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son éventail en dentelles.

Alors que tous deux s'éloignaient vers la piste de danse, Tami entendit le couple faire un dernier commentaire sur le fait qu'ils « étaient mignons » et afficha un sourire amer. Elle l'effaça bien vite quand ils arrivèrent sur la piste et que Law se mit en position.

L'idée était de rester sur la piste pendant quelques danses histoire que si leur indic entendait parler d'Ael, on puisse directement lui dire où il se trouvait.

La jeune femme posa une main dans celle de Law, l'autre sur son épaule tandis que lui posait la sienne sur sa taille, puis une nouvelle valse se démarra et ils commencèrent à tournoyer en rythme avec les autres danseurs. Un vrai sourire s'afficha bientôt sur les lèvres de Tami, amusée pour une certaine raison.

\- Tu pense à quelque chose ? lui demanda le jeune homme, remarquant après quelques secondes la tête qu'elle faisait.

\- Que finalement mes leçons de danse et de bonnes manières n'auront pas été vaines, répondit-elle avec un léger rire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se mettant pourtant à sourire, lui aussi. Ils tournoyèrent une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme ne quittant pas son partenaire des yeux, profitant au maximum de sa position pour le dévisager, voulant graver ce souvenir dans sa mémoire.

Elle qui pouvait se révéler romantique dans l'âme, dansait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait au beau milieu d'un bal, comme dans les contes de fée, c'était le genre de choses qui arrivaient rarement.

Oh, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, mais rien ne lui interdisait de rêver, après tout.

La valse se termina, mais ils restèrent sur la piste pour commencer la prochaine et encore une fois elle se mit à sourire. Elle se sentait légère, joyeuse. Le monde commençait à fondre, à disparaître autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que la musique qui rythmait leurs pas. Elle ne quittait pas son regard, se noyant presque dans les orbes grises, son cœur battait la chamade.

Une chose était sûre, que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ou non, personne ne pourrait jamais lui voler cet instant.

* * *

\- Tu me m'expliquer pourquoi elle te suit partout ?

Bepo cligna des yeux, puis baissa son regard vers Musha qui attendait sagement, allongée près de sa jambe alors qu'il veillait dans le mes avec quelques uns de ses nakamas. L'ours hocha les épaules.

\- Elle ne connaît que moi et comme personne n'a l'air de vouloir changer ça… Et puis elle est déprimée, alors c'est mieux que je reste avec elle.

\- … C'est trop bizarre de savoir que tu peux parler avec elle.

\- … Sumimasen.

Jean Bart se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Musha, à qui il tendit une main sans dire un mot, main qu'elle renifla, avant de finalement consentir à frotter son museau dessus. L'ancien capitaine s'installa en tailleurs devant la louve et se mit à lui gratter la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna un mécanicien.

\- Je lui montre que je ne suis pas son ennemi.

La louve laissa échapper quelques jappements, agitant légèrement sa queue en rendant les câlins à la grande main du pirate.

\- Elle dit qu'elle t'aime bien, parce que tu ne fais pas de mal à sa mère, traduit Bepo.

\- Je ne sais presque rien de sa mère, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui ferais du mal.

Jean leva un instant son regard sur ses nakamas qui se sentirent étrangement mal à l'aise, avant de revenir à la louve.

* * *

Quand la musique s'arrêta pour la troisième fois, le jeune homme l'entraîna hors de la piste, sans pour autant lâcher sa main pour ne pas la perdre alors que la prochaine danse commençait. Après avoir fait trois valses d'affilé ils avaient assez chaud.

\- Je vais chercher à boire, reste là au cas où notre homme voudrait se manifester, lui souffla Law. Et je te surveille quand même.

Tami rit légèrement et le laissa s'éloigner, profitant de ce petit moment à elle pour remettre les pieds sur terre et se calmer un peu.

 _« T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? »_

Ah… La voix désagréable, ça faisait longtemps.

Elle ne répondit pas, à la fois parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, et parce que parler toute seule alors qu'elle était entourée de gens ne ferait que la rendre suspecte.

\- Rosi Ashea.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir un homme fringant portant un masque de hibou. La constatation suffit à lui faire reprendre son sérieux.

\- Monsieur, cherchez-vous Ael ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet, c'est un bon ami à moi. J'imagine qu'il ne va pas tarder à revenir ?

\- Il est parti chercher des boisson, sourit-elle aimablement.

\- So ka… Les gens s'extasient tous sur le délicieux champagne, mais moi je préfère encore un bon verre de Gin.

Ok, pas de doute, c'était leur indic.

\- Personnellement, même si je bois peu, j'ai un faible pour le vin de Dressrosa, répondit-elle.

\- Il n'est pas mal non plus, acquiesça l'homme. En attendant qu'Ael revienne, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'offrir une danse ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Juste une, après quoi, je vous laisserai souffler, insista-t-il, lui lançant un regard insistant à travers son masque.

Oh.

\- C'est d'accord, mais méfiez-vous, mon mari pourrait mal le prendre, sourit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Je pense pouvoir survivre à sa colère.

Le rapide coup d'œil qu'elle lança en direction de Law qui arrivait à quelques dizaines de mètres lui en faisait légèrement douter, mais l'indic avait clairement signifié qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, donc elle se laissa entraîner à nouveau sur la piste où ils eurent à peine le temps de se mettre en position avant que la nouvelle danse ne commence.

\- Je vais aller droit au but, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois quitter l'île dès que possible.

Prenant garde à ne pas être vu des autres danseurs, bien que leur attention soit portée ailleurs, il sortit rapidement une enveloppe bombée de l'intérieur de sa veste de costume et l'attira contre lui pour commencer à la glisser dans son décolleté. Tami l'arrêta dans son geste et ouvrit son éventail pour y faire entrer l'enveloppe sous le regard étonné, mais néanmoins soulagé de l'indic.

\- Désolé.

Puis il laissa glisser la main qu'il avait posé dans le creux de son dos jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses. La pirate se crispa d'un coup, extrêmement mal à l'aise et luttant de toute son âme pour ne pas le massacrer sur place.

\- Je pense que vous en avez assez fait, enlevez vos sales pattes de ma femme.

La jeune femme tourna un regard surpris vers un Law visiblement furieux qui fusillait l'indic du regard. Lequel lâcha aussitôt Tami et s'éloigna rapidement.

Le pirate prit le relais pour continuer la danse, poussant un soupir.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hm…

\- C'était lui ?

\- J'ai les infos dans mon éventail.

\- Donc je peux aller le tuer ?

\- … Je préfère que tu restes là… avoua-t-elle.

Davy Jones qu'elle détestait ça, les mains au cul. En fait, les pervers en général, mais le fait qu'il s'était excusé lui faisait bizarre, vu que pour le coup elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'avait fait de gaieté de cœur… Mais putain qu'elle détestait quand même ça.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Dès qu'on peut, il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres, acquiesça-t-elle. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de lever l'ancre dès qu'on sera de retour au _Keeper_ , au cas où quelqu'un voudrait suivre Ael.

\- D'accord.

La danse prit fin et les pirates se dépêchèrent de partir, prétextant qu'Ashea se sentait mal quand on les interpellait. La traversée de la ville haute jusqu'au port fut déjà un peu plus compliquée que précédemment, l'alcool faisant des ravages parmi les habitants. Ils avaient même pu apercevoir Jean-Marie de la Bleuté qui chantait à pleine voix un air d'opéra, debout sur un muret.

Arrivés au _Keeper_ , ils ne perdirent pas un instant pour larguer les amarres, la jeune femme mit le moteur en route et ils quittèrent Malviera.

Mission accomplie.

* * *

 **Voilà ! On l'aura fait cette soirée !**

 **Bon, je me doute que c'est pas le délire de certains d'entre vous, mais on va dire que ce chapitre était un "cadeau" à ceux qui shippent Law et Tami, et croyez-moi qu'il y en a quand même pas mal x)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre disons... Dans trois jours ? ^^**

 **Ja na~**


	78. Autorité

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre, comme promis !**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, mais je peux pas vous en donner trop souvent, après vous prenez de mauvaises habitudes :p**

 **Pas de nouveaux abonnés depuis la dernière fois donc les notes seront courtes, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-4 août 1521-_

Après 4 jours de navigations ininterrompue, les côtes de Yocast furent en vue.

\- Law, réveille-toi, on est presque arrivés ! appela Tami.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son sac de couchage (« Hors de question que je dorme encore dans ton lit ! C'est pas correct ! »), se frottant les yeux en poussant un grognement.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! sourit la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Attends voir… Il est 10h.

Sachant que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient échangé leur poste, il était près de 20h. Law fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête, avant d'adresser un air de reproche à la demoiselle, se moquant royalement qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir de là où elle était.

\- T'abuses, on avait dit pas plus de 8h pour se relayer !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était reparti…

\- Oh ça va, on est sur la fin du voyage !

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- Tu vas quand même pas râler dès le réveil ! De toute façon ça sert à rien de se disputer là-dessus, ce qui est fait est fait !

.

.

Quand le _Keeper_ s'amarra aux quais de l'île, il était près de 11h du matin, quelques membres des Heart étaient déjà en ville, à prendre du bon temps, sans doute, d'autres étaient toujours sur le _Polar Tang_ à s'occuper des tâches quotidiennes, et certains attendaient tranquillement sur le pont extérieur, dont Bepo, toujours accompagné de Musha.

Laquelle leva soudainement la tête, les oreilles aux aguets et la queue se mettant à fouetter l'air quand elle entendit la voix de Tami qui l'appelait.

La bête se leva d'un bond sous le regard confus de son ami ours polaire pour quitter le sous-marin et se ruer vers sa maman, et même se jeter sur elle en poussant des jappements joyeux. La jeune femme mit le genou à terre pour réceptionner sa canaille et commencer à la câliner tout en riant sous les coups de langue qu'elle se recevait.

\- Tu m'a manqué aussi ma belle, sourit-elle en grattouillant derrière ses oreilles.

Jusque là, Musha qui se jette sur Tami, rien de surprenant, par contre…

\- Cap'taiiiin !

 _Sbam_.

Que Bepo en fasse autant avec Law, c'était déjà un peu plus inhabituel. Le Shi no Gekai resta parfaitement de marbre, soulevé du sol par le Mink qui semblait très content de revoir son capitaine et dont les bras semblaient ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

C'était une drôle de scène, on ne pouvait pas le nier.

Tami décida de voler à la rescousse du jeune homme en tapotant l'épaule de l'ours qui lui accorda son attention, laissant son capitaine respirer et regagner le sol en un seul morceau.

\- Bepo-san, Arigatou, sourit-elle. Merci d'avoir pris soin de Musha, je vous suis redevable.

\- Ah… Iie… Iie… Après tout on est nakama… balbutia-t-il alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée sous les remerciements.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Tu as dit ? fit-elle, incrédule.

\- Le cap'tain a dit que tu étais notre nakama, non ?

Law leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que sa petite sœur avait l'air choquée. Après tout, c'était Bepo, du moment que sa place dans la hiérarchie de l'équipage était respectée par rapport aux arrivants, il n'était pas du genre à ostraciser ou à chercher des emmerdes à qui que ce soit.

Néanmoins le sourire radieux et les joues roses d'une Tami aux anges suffit à lui retirer l'idée de le faire remarquer. Pourquoi gâcher son bonheur ? Les autres ne faisaient que l'insulter ou se foutre de sa gueule.

D'ailleurs il ferait en sorte d'y remédier avant qu'elle ne rejoigne vraiment l'équipage, il aurait trop peur qu'elle ne veuille finalement pas en faire partie à cause de ça, et ça le ferait chier qu'après des années de séparation ils ne puissent même pas rester ensemble. C'est vrai quoi, c'était sa petite sœur et c'était son rôle de la protéger ! Il serrait les dents et la laissait bosser de son côté pour le moment, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait promis de rester avec lui si leur plan de vengeance aboutissait !

Après avoir perdu ses parents et Cora-san, et échoué à protéger Lami… Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas supporter de la perdre, elle aussi.

\- Law ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le pirate cligna des yeux quand une main passa devant son visage.

\- Non, avoua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres pour leur dire qu-... Que tu es là.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais aller en ville pour chercher une bibliothèque ou une librairie où je peux trouver de quoi décrypter nos infos. Je pense que vu la quantité je vais en avoir pour quelques jours, expliqua-t-elle.

Vu le travail que ça pouvait représenter, elle n'avait que sa motivation pour l'aider à tenir.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Non, non, ça devrait aller, assura-t-elle. Tu as d'autres choses à faire, ça fait bien un mois que t'es absent. Va t'occuper de tes hommes, je me charge du reste.

Puis elle le planta là avant qu'il ne cherche à argumenter, pour partir en direction de la ville, une Musha toute contente sur les talons.

* * *

 _-6 août 1521-_

 _Tap tap tap tap tap…_

La tête dans les mains, penchée sur des pages pleines de gribouillis et de ratures, Tami tentait de garder son calme. Elle respira un grand coup et tira jusqu'à elle le _Dictionnaire de Lambspring_ pour tenter d'y voir un peu plus clair dans ce fichu code. Aucun des bouquins qu'elle n'avait à bord n'avait permis d'obtenir un résultat, donc elle s'était dit qu'en trouvant des livres un peu plus rares et approfondis sur le sujet et les techniques de décryptage, elle pourrait y arriver, mais il n'y avait qu'en bibliothèque qu'elle avait pu en trouver.

Et impossible de les emprunter parce qu'elle n'habitait pas sur l'île, donc elle était condamnée à occuper une table dans un coin de l'immense pièce presque silencieuse.

Presque.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap…_

Voyons voir… Si cette technique ne marchait pas, peut-être celle-ci…

 _Tap tap tap tap tap…_

\- Tu voudrais pas arrêter un peu ? finit-elle par souffler d'un air exaspéré vers la gamine qui se trouvait à la table d'à côté et qui tapait frénétiquement sa plume sur le bois depuis des plombes.

L'adolescente à la peau sombre s'arrêta d'un coup et lui adressa un sourire désolé. La jeune femme remarqua qu'elle aussi semblait plongée dans une ribambelle de bouquins, apparemment en difficulté, et décida de laisser tomber l'affaire. Après tout elles semblaient dans la même galère à ne pas comprendre ce qu'elles devaient faire.

Surveillant l'heure, la pirate constata que la bibliothèque allait fermer dans moins d'une heure et se dépêcha de prendre des feuilles vierges pour recopier le plus rapidement possible les techniques de décryptage qu'elle pouvait, histoire de pouvoir continuer d'y travailler le soir même. Quand la cloche sonna, elle n'avait pas énormément de choses, mais ne savait-on jamais.

Elle rassembla ses papiers, alla remettre les bouquins non-étudiés à la bibliothécaire pour les réserver pour le lendemain dès l'ouverture, et s'en alla rejoindre le _Keeper_ , passant devant le Polar Tang et les quelques hommes qui se trouvaient sur le pont sans même leur accorder un regard, perdue dans ses notes.

* * *

 _-9 août 1521-_

 _« Je vais finir par croire que t'es maso. »_

-Ta gueule… grogna la pirate, sans même prêter attention au fait qu'elle était dans une bibliothèque pleine de potentiels témoins au fait qu'elle parlait toute seule.

En même temps, déjà que le chemin depuis Malviera était fatiguant, elle comptabilisait trois nuits blanches, à travailler sur ce décryptage à la con sans la moindre pause, et pourtant sans le moindre progrès. Donc il se trouvait qu'à ce stade, elle n'en avait un peu rien à foutre qu'on la voie parler avec Brisée.

Les feuilles éparpillées devant elle était recouvertes de signes bizarres, de calculs qui n'aboutissaient à rien, de ratures, de tâches d'encre et de pâtés dû à la fatigue et à la lassitude. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle fasse une allergie aux poèmes pendant un certain temps après ça, parce que bordel ce code-là, contrairement à celui de l'invitation, il était juste monstrueusement difficile à déchiffrer, en plus de faire des kilomètres.

Presque une semaine qu'elle bossait dessus et toujours rien, sauf que cette bibliothèque, aussi fournie soit-elle, était loin d'avoir tous les livres de décryptage existants, et si elle arrivait à la fin de sa réserve sans le moindre résultat… Disons que même sa _chère_ personnalité aurait à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

Décoder cette saloperie l'obsédait au point qu'elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre.

La frustration, la fatigue, le fait qu'elle ne prenait même plus le temps de manger, l'accumulation de tout ça sur près de 7 jours jouait dangereusement avec son seuil de tolérance et formait un cocktail explosif de mauvaise humeur et d'une colère latente, mais néanmoins omniprésente, d'où le fait que Brisée ait décidé de sortir de son hibernation.

 _« Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de dormir, peut-être que ça t'aiderait à rester calme pour la suite. »_

\- Je t'ai pas sonnée, Brisée, boucle-la.

 _« Ok, donc si tu veux pas dormir, peut-être qu'au moins Law pourrait t'aider avec tout ce bordel ? »_

\- Pour que ses hommes aient des raisons supplémentaires de me rabaisser ? C'est mort. Et je te rappelle que je te hais toujours, surtout depuis que j'ai failli lui sauter à la gorge. Par _ta_ faute.

 _« Si tu l'avais vraiment fait, il aurait trouvé un moyen de t'arrêter, ou je l'aurais fait. »_

\- Je veux pas de tes excuses à la con. Fous-moi la paix, je voudrais pouvoir bosser tranquille.

* * *

Bepo observait avec perplexité son capitaine tourner comme un lion en cage, faisant les cent pas encore et encore dans l'infirmerie du _Polar Tang_.

Des jours qu'il était censé s'occuper de ses dossiers, il avait même une des nouvelles thèses de médecine publiée, posée sur le coin de son bureau, courtoisie des autres médecins de l'équipage, mais il n'y avait pas touché, alors qu'il se serait jeté dessus en temps normal.

Le Shi no Gekai était bouffé par l'impatience. Une semaine qu'il espérait voir Tami débarquer avec les infos décryptées, il avait déjà bien rongé son frein. L'attente lui semblait interminable, le temps avait l'air de se ralentir, de s'étirer à l'infini, juste pour le plaisir de le tourmenter un peu plus.

Il savait qu'il devait être patient, et il l'était de nature, mais se savoir si proche du but le rendait fou.

Ou plutôt, c'était de ne rien pouvoir faire alors qu'il était si proche du but, qui le rendait fou.

Mais Tami s'était montrée catégorique, elle voulait qu'il se charge de ce qu'il avait à faire, pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur le décodage. Vu qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles, sûrement que la chose se révélait bien plus difficile que ce qu'ils avaient cru aux premiers essais.

Il s'arrêta soudain de tourner en rond, augmentant la tension chez son navigateur qui se demandait vraiment ce qui lui prenait.

Et puis merde, c'était lui le capitaine, il n'avait pas à obéir à Tami.

\- Bepo, on a des livres sur le décryptage des codes ? demanda-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter le mink.

\- Euh… Wakaranai…

\- …

Le Shi no Gekai sortit de l'infirmerie sans dire un mot de plus, se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'une des réserves du sous-marin, qui, avec le temps, avait été transformée en petite bibliothèque, pour y ranger divers ouvrages, dont essentiellement les traités et les thèses de médecine, la clique de médecins qu'ils étaient en étant friands. Il chercha dans les différentes étagères, lisant attentivement les titres, tirant parfois un volume un peu poussiéreux pour voir le résumé au dos. Après tout ils avaient peut-être acheté quelques ouvrages au cas où.

Bingo.

Quand Bepo vit son capitaine sortir de là, il avait une demi-douzaine d'ouvrages sous le bras et se dirigeait vers le pont.

\- Cap'tain, où est-ce que vous allez ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre, je vais aller déchiffrer ces codes moi-même s'il le faut.

* * *

Tami réduisit une nouvelle feuille en boulette de papier sous la frustration d'un nouvel échec.

\- Toi, poubelle, soupira-t-elle en repoussant l'un des derniers bouquins qu'elle avait pu trouver.

Hésitant entre se mettre à hurler, fracasser la table ou fondre en larmes, elle tira vers elle un autre livre.

 _Bam_.

La jeune femme récupéra sa main douloureuse, tout en lançant son meilleur regard meurtrier à l'individu qui venait de lui taper sur les doigt, qui n'était autre que… Law.

Lequel lui lançait également son meilleur regard de tueur, visiblement en colère.

\- J'étais venu te donner un coup de main, mais quand je vois la tête que tu as, je pense que je vais surtout m'assurer que tu t'arrêtes, siffla-t-il.

\- Non, je peux pas arrêter maintenant, la bibliothèque ferme dans deux heures, protesta-t-elle.

\- Meirei da.

\- Je m'en fous, je peux pas arrêter maintenant !

\- Tu oses ignorer un ordre de ton capitaine ?

\- Ah, parce que maintenant tu acceptes enfin de garder ton poste pour toi ? C'est bien quand ça t'arrange !

Law pousse un soupir silencieux, fermant les yeux pour peser le pour et le contre, puis son regard noir se posa à nouveau sur sa sœur.

\- Tu sais que j'aime pas faire ça.

 _Clac !_

Tami porta la main à sa joue, levant vers le jeune homme un regard d'incompréhension, mêlé de colère.

\- Maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries. Je me fous bien de ces putains de codes si c'est pour que tu te ruines la santé à cause d'une fierté mal placée ou je sais pas quoi ! Tu rentres au _Keeper_ immédiatement et si tu n'y est pas quand je t'y rejoindrai, je te jure que ça ira très mal.

La jeune femme serra les dents et les poings, se retenant visiblement de répliquer, puis se leva si brutalement que sa chaise tomba en arrière, faisant encore plus de bruit que leur dispute. Elle se dirigea à pas rageurs vers la sortie, bousculant son capitaine au passage et claqua la porte en sortant.

Le regard que Law lança à la ronde suffit à convaincre les spectateurs qu'il ne présentait aucune forme d'intérêt. Il déposa ses livres sur la table le temps de regarder ceux que Tami avait pris. Aucun qu'il ne connaissait, seulement un qu'il possédait également, mais de toute façon, vu le mystère pur et simple qu'il pouvait voir sur les feuilles éparpillées sur la table, ils n'étaient pas d'une très grande aide, ils pourraient donc s'en passer à l'avenir.

Il remit la chaise debout, rassembla les notes et reprit ses propres bouquins pour sortir, la bibliothécaire pouvait se débrouiller pour le reste, après tout elle était payée pour ça.

.

.

Quand il entra dans la cabine du _Keeper_ , il put constater -non sans un certain soulagement- que Tami était là, assise à la table et tapant du pied avec agacement. Elle avait une mine affreuse, et pas seulement parce qu'elle faisait la gueule. Sa peau était pâle et maladive, ses joues un peu creusées par la privation de nourriture, et elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis un moment apparemment.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle lui rappelait ces images de spectres dans les légendes. Il déposa les notes et ses bouquins sur le bureau, puis se planta devant elle.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu vas m'en faire baver.

\- Non, je vais remplir mon rôle de grand frère, mais aussi de capitaine. Non seulement tu fous ta santé en l'air au point de ressembler à un cadavre, mais en plus tu t'es permise de me manquer de respect devant des témoins. Parce que tu es ma sœur, et parce que j'ai clairement démontré mon autorité malgré ton insubordination, j'aurais pu passer l'affront…

Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Tami, plantant son regard orageux dans le sien.

\- Mais est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte que cette dispute a attiré l'attention sur nous ? Que si la moindre personne reliée de près ou de loin à la Family entend dire que je me suis disputé avec toi, ça pourrait remonter aux oreilles de Doffy ? Qu'il saurait que tu es en vie, à quoi tu ressembles maintenant et où tu te trouves, voire peut-être ce qu'on cherche à faire ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à éviter les siens, bien qu'elle semble toujours aussi contrariée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais ton comportement te vaudra une sanction, continua-t-il. À partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de travailler sur ce décryptage, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Mais-

\- Non. Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu vas aller te laver, tu vas manger, puis aller directement au lit, wakatta ?

\- Je suis pas une enfant !

\- Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel, trancha-t-il.

Il la toisa d'un regard sévère, inébranlable, alors qu'elle tentait de lui tenir tête, puis finalement, elle eut un grognement de rage et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte. Le pirate se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et poussa un long soupir, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de sa sœur pour qu'elle en vienne à tout laisser tomber pour ça.

Bien sûr que ces infos étaient importantes, voire même capitales pour leur plan, mais en arriver à ce stade ?

Musha quitta son coussin, maintenant que le calme semblait être revenu, et vint frotter sa truffe sur les jambes du jeune homme qui passa distraitement sa main dans la fourrure en retour.

\- Comment je suis censé ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle après ça… souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

.

.

Quand Tami sortit de la salle de bain, sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle, débarrassée de la crasse et de la sueur. Sans un mot, il lui désigna la table où se trouvait désormais deux assiettes creuses et vu l'odeur, ce que contenait le plat devait être le ragoût que Law faisait si bien.

En baissant la tête elle pouvait voir que Musha avait déjà eu sa part.

Finalement, elle consentit à obéir et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, sans rien dire. Le jeune homme prit son assiette et la chargea d'une bonne portion avant de la reposer devant elle.

\- Mange, ordonna-t-il.

Mécaniquement, elle se saisit de sa cuillère pour commencer à manger, pendant que lui-même se servait. Pas un mot, pas un regard ne fut échangé sur la durée du repas. Un verre d'eau fut déposée devant la jeune femme et elle l'avala d'une traite, avant de docilement se diriger vers sa couchette, s'allongeant en lui tournant le dos.

\- J'emmène tout avec moi, histoire d'être sûr que tu n'essaiera pas de continuer pendant que j'ai le dos tourné, annonça-t-il en récupérant les papiers et les livres sur le bureau.

Puis elle l'entendit monter les quelques marches de l'escalier et refermer la porte derrière lui en sortant. Son air rageur s'évanouit lentement et elle se recroquevilla.

\- Gomenasai...

* * *

 ***le temps que vous finissiez le chapitre, vous vous rendez compte que l'auteur est déjà enfermée dans son bunker***

 **Mouahahahahaha ! Je suis à l'abri de vos menaces !**

 **Et puis je sais pas encore comment je vais faire débuter le prochain chapitre donc je sais pas quand vous aurez la suite, du coup double raison de rester là ! Na !**

 **Allez, à la prochaine~**


	79. Recueil Omake n2

**Heya Minna !**

 **Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer en voyant le titre, ce n'est pas tout à fait un nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Vous vous souvenez du premier recueil d'omakes sorti il y a longtemps ? Eh ben en voilà un deuxième !**

 **Le fait est que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour le prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs, j'ai enfin réussi à le commencer, mais du coup, voilà pour patienter !**

 **/!\Attention/!\ par rapport au premier recueil, les événements ne se déroulent pas dans un ordre chronologique, alors faites très attention aux dates pour savoir où il se situent sur la timeline ! Souvenez-vous également que c'est la même histoire tant que vous ne voyez pas de nouveau titre en gras !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Leçon d'infiltration**

 _-2 juin 1521-_

\- Si je te laisse m'aider, tu arrêteras de me harceler ? fit Tami, exaspérée.

Trois jours que Law la suivait partout en tentant de la convaincre de le prendre pour partenaire, soi-disant qu'il n'avait pas confiance en quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de ce travail.

Bon, il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais le soir du briefing, quelques commentaires par-ci, par-là étaient remontés jusqu'à ses oreilles et son instinct surprotecteur était ressorti. Enfin c'est vrai quoi, comment pouvait-elle faire confiance à des inconnus ?

Du coup, après trois jours d'acharnement, quelques disputes, des menaces, des arguments des deux camps, celui étant ressorti le plus souvent étant "tu ne sais même pas danser", chose à laquelle il insistait qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre avant la date limite...

Cependant, si elle posait la question maintenant, c'était qu'elle faiblissait.

\- Deal ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin, sachant qu'il avait gagné.

\- Deal.

Ils se serrèrent la main et la jeune femme poussa un long soupir fatigué... Avant d'afficher un rictus sadique. Ah il l'avait fait chier, eh ben maintenant il allait devoir assumer.

\- Pour commencer, bienvenue en Enfer ! fit-elle avec un air joyeusement inquiétant.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se mit dans le dos du Shi no Gekai et appuya avec force sur un point de pression pour l'obliger à redresser totalement sa colonne vertébrale. Le pirate grimaça mais ne dit rien.

Ok, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

Nan, c'était mérité, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle se vengerait.

\- Ce qu'on va faire est simple, fit encore Tami. Enlève tes chaussures, moi je mettrais des talons, pour qu'on soit à peu près dans les mêmes dispositions que la soirée.

Law obtempéra mais avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus... Avec raison.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire éclatant.

\- Si tu me marches dessus, je ferai pareil ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

* * *

 _-4 juin 1521-_

\- Quoi, tu vas pas seulement m'apprendre à danser ? s'étonna le pirate.

\- C'est une soirée mondaine, qui rassemble des nobles et bourgeois qui ont reçu une bonne éducation, je rappelle, réfuta la jeune femme. Bien sûr que les leçons de danse ne vont pas suffire à une infiltration ! Et je te connais, monsieur "doigt d'honneur facile", tu nous ferais repérer en deux secondes.

\- Quand même pas à ce point-là, j'ai grandi avec des médecins, je te rappelle, je sais comment bien me comporter.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas, nia-t-elle. Tu as beau pouvoir faire preuve de politesse, tu n'as quand même pas la moindre idée de comment te comporter devant _ces_ gens. Avec eux, ce n'est pas de simples règles de politesse, mais des éléments basique de savoir vivre et de sociabilité. C'est une éducation complète d'importance capitale. C'est pourquoi on va travailler un peu tes bonnes manières.

Le jeune homme grimaça, mais finit par pousser un soupir et hocher la tête. Il était celui qui avait insisté après tout...

\- On commence par quoi ?

\- L'élocution. Pas de "-ya" derrière les noms, pas de "tu", tu dois articuler tes syllabes, etc.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il mettait les pieds. C'était du boulot d'apprendre toutes ces choses pour les infiltrations, et il allait l'apprendre à la dure, vu le peu de temps dont la jeune femme disposait pour lui faire rentrer ça dans le crâne.

Et il y en avait des choses !

.

.

Law grimaça, il venait d'écraser le pied de Tami pour la énième fois et anticipait la réciproque qui venait rapidement à chaque erreur.

Tous les deux étaient tendus, même si la jeune femme trouvait un certain réconfort dans la vengeance. Néanmoins la leçon s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévue, puisque le pirate ne cessait de penser à ce qui arriverait si ils parvenaient à récupérer les fameuses infos importantes.

Erreur qui lui coûtait les orteils à chaque faux pas.

\- Tu veux m'aider, ou me retarder ? demanda Tami, assez énervée. Trois temps, c'est pourtant pas très compliqué, même pour un débutant !

Il ne répondit pas malgré son agacement. C'était son défaut de concentration qui faisait qu'ils n'avançaient pas, après tout... Mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose...

Si les infos n'étaient pas celles qu'ils cherchaient ? S'ils se faisaient repérer ? Si les tenues ne suffisaient pas et montraient qui ils étaient réellement ?

C'est avant tout à cause de ses hommes qu'il avait tant insisté, parce qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que le partenaire de crime de sa tête de linotte soit un parfait inconnu à qui il ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Les histoires de son équipage avaient fini par aggraver sa paranoïa sur le sujet et il se retrouvait à prendre des leçons de danse pour participer, sous leurs yeux, puisque l'intérieur du _Keeper_ n'était pas assez spacieux pour ça.

La motivation était là, cependant, vu l'enjeu.

\- Bon ! On fait une pause, déclara-t-elle en poussant un soupir. Si tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe ici, t'arriveras à rien... Essaie de te vider la tête, d'accord ?

Elle s'éloigna et s'installa sur la rambarde du _Keeper_ pour retirer ses chaussures.

Le Shi no Gekai alla s'asseoir de son côté également pour masser ses pieds endoloris. Comment il était censé se vider la tête ? Nom d'un chien sa petite sœur de tout sauf de sang allait sans arrêt dans le territoire de l'ennemi, comment elle pouvait être si calme à l'idée d'y retourner quand elle lui avait confié qu'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des cauchemars ?!

Lui-même se réveillait parfois en sueur et devait prendre quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était ni à Flevance, ni sur Minion Island.

Il avait beau avoir fouillé de son coté pour trouver des infos juteuses sur Doffy... Squatter un territoire et une base de la Family... Lui faisait peut-être peur... Tout simplement. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Normalement c'était lui l'aîné, celui qui avait pour rôle de prendre soin de sa petite sœur et de la rassurer, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se passait pas de cette façon ?

\- Law ?

Il releva la tête pour voir que la jeune femme l'avait rejoint, s'étant campée devant lui.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu veux pas m'en parler ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur. Je sais ce que c'est...

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, tu penses ? fit-il, amer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, évitant soudainement son regard et se tordant les mains. Oui, elle avait compris ce qui n'allait pas, et semblait hésitante à prononcer la sentence, de peur de blesser Law.

\- K'sou... pesta-t-il. C'est quand même pas croyable.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- C'est juste... Absurde. Très con, complètement stupide, comme tu veux, soupira-t-il.

\- ... Alors je dirais que c'est humain, tout simplement.

Il eut comme un blocage, puis ferma les yeux en poussant un nouveau soupir. Finalement il afficha un sourire et se releva pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu danserais pas, ça c'est sûr, répondit Tami, les joues rougies.

Il eut un petit rire et la relâcha.

\- On y retourne ? proposa-t-il.

\- Maso ?

\- Non, motivé, ricana-t-il encore.

\- Et si tu me le demandais comme un noble ? fit-elle avec un sourire de morveuse.

Law jeta un regard en direction de la plage, et pointa ses hommes du pouce.

\- Qu'ils me voient apprendre à danser, ça passe encore, mais les bonnes manières devant eux, c'est mort.

* * *

 **Un jeu de cartes**

 _-juillet 1508-_

Doflamingo ne la quittait pas des yeux derrière les verres teintés de ses lunettes. Encore dans son bureau pour lire, loin du boucan des enfants à bord, loin des adultes qu'elle n'aimait pas.

La gamine était arrivée près de 6 mois auparavant et il n'avait pas noté d'amélioration dans son comportement, vis à vis des autres membres de la Family. Oh, il était patient.

Tôt ou tard elle finirait par cesser de se méfier d'eux.

Il n'était pas dupe, malgré l'absence de mauvais traitements de sa part, elle se montrait toujours distante, mais il y avait une chose à laquelle il arrivait, contrairement aux autres, particulièrement quand ils étaient seuls comme en ce moment: la faire parler.

\- Ne... Doflamingo... interpella la petite Tami en posant le livre qu'elle lisait. Il y a quelque chose que j'arrive pas à comprendre...

\- Je t'écoute, assura-t-il, croisant les mains sur son bureau et se penchant en avant.

\- Pourquoi on dit que Trebol ou Corazon sont des généraux du Trèfle ou du Cœur ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai réfléchis, mais je comprends pas le lien entre un trèfle et un cœur, c'est pas logique...

Le blond fut secoué d'un léger rire, son amusement l'emportant sur son étonnement face à la gamine qui ne connaissait même une agencement aussi simple.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour sortir un vieux paquet de cartes.

\- Approche, je vais t'expliquer, lui dit-il.

Comme toujours, elle se raidit, mais ne bougea pas, hésitante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Tamashi, tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit : tu fais partie de ma famille, maintenant, assura-t-il.

Elle resta immobile encore quelques secondes avant de s'approcher d'un pas raide et vint à côté de Doflamingo, qui ouvrit le paquet de cartes pour commencer à les étaler sur le bureau.

Tami s'accrocha au rebord du meuble et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir. Elle se crispa carrément quand le pirate la souleva du sol pour l'installer sur son genoux.

\- Ce que tu vois là, ce sont des cartes, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais... fit la petite, clairement mal à l'aise, s'agrippant au tissus du pantalon du pirate, comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Mais les cartes, c'est pas ce qu'on utilise pour naviguer ?

\- Aye. Tu as raison, sourit-il. Mais le même mot peut désigner plusieurs choses, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, évitant de le regarder.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- N-Non, tout va bien... mentit-elle. Donc c'est des cartes qui servent à quoi ?

Son sourire s'agrandit devant la tentative de diversion de la gamine.

\- À jouer, Tamashi. Ce sont des cartes qui servent pour des jeux. Et dans presque tous les jeux de cartes, il y a une hiérarchie, toujours la même, qui font que certaines cartes sont plus fortes que les autres, répondit-il.

Il montra les quatre colonnes, partant du bas avec les as pour finir avec les rois en haut, ainsi que les Joker qu'il avait laissé sur le côté.

\- Dans les jeux de cartes, on a 4 couleurs: le pique, le carreau, le trèfle et le cœur, fit-il en pointant les colonnes correspondantes. Là d'où viennent mes ancêtres, on utilise un dialecte qui change leur nom, pour désigner exactement la même chose.

Il pointa l'index sur la colonne de pique.

\- Pica...

Il bougea sur celle de carreau.

\- Diamante...

Passa sur celle de trèfle.

\- Trebol...

\- Corazon, comprit la petite quand il passa sur la dernière colonne. Mais quelle couleur est la plus forte ?

\- Aucune, répondit-il.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe, mais un peu moins crispée, ayant trouvé quelque chose pour détourner son attention de son malaise.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'il y en avait des plus fortes...

\- Je parlais de cartes en particulier, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Dans chaque couleur, la même hiérarchie est respectée, regarde.

Il montra la colonne du cœur à partir du 2 et remonta le long de celle-ci.

\- Chaque nombre est plus fort que celui d'en-dessous, jusqu'au plus fort qui est..?

\- Le Roi ?

\- C'est le cas dans certains jeux, oui, confirma-t-il. Cependant, la plupart du temps...

Il déplaça les as du bas de la colonne jusqu'au-dessus des Rois.

\- Ce sont les as, les cartes les plus puissantes de chaque couleur, compléta-t-il. Dis-moi, en imaginant que tout les nombres sur les cartes soient des personnes, qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ?

La gamine prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

\- Une armée ? proposa-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Exactement, sourit-il en lui tapotant la tête, la faisant se crisper de nouveau. Et si les cartes normales sont des soldats, que ces trois cartes là sont des souverains et leur serviteur...

Il sépara les cartes du Roi, de la Dame et du Valet du reste.

\- Alors à quoi correspondent les as, dans cette armée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les généraux, répondit Tami, comprenant la chose. Mais, c'est pas leur vrai nom, du coup..?

\- Non, en effet, confirma-t-il.

La gamine hocha lentement la tête, puis fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle encore. Si les as sont les plus forts, tu es où dans les cartes ?

\- Justement, on les utilise rarement, mais il reste une dernière carte qui est plus forte que toutes les autres...

Il déplaça l'un des Joker qu'il avait laissé sur le côté pour le ramener tout en haut, au-dessus des as.

\- Le Joker. sourit-il. Cette carte peut battre toutes les autres, y compris les as.

\- ... Pourquoi il a cette tête là ? s'étonna la gamine. C'est bien un bouffon dessus ? C'est pas ceux qui amusent les Rois ?

\- C'est bien ça, et le bouffon a une place stratégique de premier ordre, acquiesça-t-il. Il est suffisamment proche du Roi pour entendre ses moindres secrets, sans être soupçonné le moins du monde, car il joue les idiots pour amuser. Personne ne peut soupçonner l'idiot, car ils préfèrent rire de lui. Jusqu'au jour où...

De ses fils, il fit voler les cartes de Roi.

\- Il arrive à se servir de ce qu'il a apprit pour prendre possession du trône.

\- So ka... Elle est vraiment forte cette carte... souffla la petite. Donc tu es le Joker parce que tu es le plus fort de la Family ?

\- On pourrait dire ça, sourit-il encore. Tu comprends mieux, maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça et il lui tapota la tête à nouveau dans un geste qu'il voulait affectif. S'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle s'ouvre à lui davantage, la manipuler serait encore plus simple.

En faisant en sorte qu'elle cherche son affection et sa reconnaissance, il les lui apporterait par ce geste pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une marionnette bien obéissante entre ses doigts.

La gamine se crispa à nouveau et sembla se rappeler de là où elle était assise. Elle descendit précipitamment, se réceptionnant tant bien que mal après avoir frôlé la chute.

\- D-Désolée... s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement en s'inclinant.

\- De quoi donc ? fit-il innocemment.

\- Euh... Non, rien... balbutia-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Doflamingo la regarda s'éloigner, jouant distraitement avec l'as de cœur entre ses doigts. Puis une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, il se permit un rire en levant la carte devant ses yeux.

Pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute. Tamashi avait du potentiel.

Law et elle étaient assez similaires de son point de vue, les faire travailler en duo sur des missions pourrait donner de très bons résultats...

Aucun doute, il savait qui prendrait la place sur le trône du Cœur si son frère lui faisait défaut...

* * *

 **Malade**

 _-février 1512-_

Law était dans un état lamentable. L'adolescent avait de la fièvre et se retrouvait cloué au lit, c'était donc à Tami de tout gérer pour le moment.

Suivant les instructions qu'il lui donnait, elle tentait de préparer le repas du jour, s'en détournant de temps en temps pour replonger le linge qu'elle avait mit sur son front dans la bassine d'eau froide pour neutraliser la fièvre.

Le petit problème, c'est que la gamine ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Couteau en main, elle tâchait d'émincer des légumes sans faire de trop gros morceau ou au contraire les réduire en miettes.

\- Comme ça, c'est bon ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la planche à découper vers le malade pour qu'il puisse vérifier.

\- ... Oui, c'est bon, accorda-t-il. On passe à la suite, sors la viande et découpe-la en cubes un peu plus gros.

\- Dis... Comment tu sais faire ça ?

L'adolescent garda le silence un petit moment pendant qu'elle reprenait sa découpe.

\- Ma mère, dit-il soudain. Parfois je l'aidais en cuisine.

La gamine leva les yeux de son travail pour regarder Law avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Généralement le jeune homme n'aimait pas parler de sa famille.

\- Pardon, j'aurais pas dû demander... s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue peu convaincue et recommença à découper la viande. Il la vit du coin de l'œil faire la grimace et fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Je t'ai dis que c'était rien.

\- Nan, c'est pas ça, j'essaie juste de me concentrer, réfuta-t-elle. Je sais que je suis longue, mais j'ai jamais fait ça, on me laissait pas approcher de la cuisine avant...

\- T'en fais pas, c'est pas dans mon état que j'aurais de l'appétit, assura-t-il. Prends ton temps.

Il leva le poing à sa bouche quand il fut prit d'une quinte de toux.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il fit un signe de l'autre main, lui disant de laisser tomber. La gamine finit de découper la viande et sortit la marmite en suivant ce que lui disait Law. Il trouvait son comportement légèrement suspect, mais ne savait pas dire en quoi...

Elle remplit le récipient pour le mettre sur le feu quand il comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tami... Fais voir tes mains.

\- Nani ? Nande ? fit-elle innocemment.

\- Tes mains.

Son ton se fit inquisiteur et elle ne résista pas plus longtemps, sortant ses mains de derrière son dos, la tête basse et le regard fuyant.

\- Je m'en doutais... soupira-t-il en constatant les coupures. Tu étais tellement concentrée sur ta tâche que tu n'as pas fait attention.

\- Hm... acquiesça-t-elle, peu fière.

\- Amène la trousse de secours, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, toujours tête basse.

\- Oi, arrête de faire cette tête, je vais pas t'en mettre une ! fit-il en se redressant sur sa couchette.

\- Mais... T'es pas fâché ?

\- Je te trouve stupide de ne pas avoir dit tout de suite que tu t'étais coupée, répondit-il avec un air blasé. Allez, donne-moi tes mains, je vais t'arranger ça.

Elle obéit et il commença à désinfecter les coupures avant de mettre des pansements dessus, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour se retourner le temps d'une quinte de toux.

\- Voilà, maintenant si tu permets... fit l'adolescent en repoussant ses couvertures.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je vais te surveiller, et je crois qu'il faut que je te donne des cours, sinon je sais pas comment tu feras si je retombe malade.

Il alla prendre un masque en papier dans sa mallette de médecin et s'en recouvrit le visage, ne voyant pas le sourire de Tami. Malgré son état il était prêt à prendre soin d'elle et à l'aider.

Oui, pour elle il n'y avait pas de doute, Law était le meilleur des grand-frères.

* * *

 **Sous la pluie**

 _-1510-_

\- Cora-san, je peux marcher tu sais…

Rosinante baissa les yeux sur le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras, enroulé dans une couverture. Pour le moment la fièvre du malade était redescendue, mais il craignait qu'elle ne revienne. Leur route vers Minion Island était déjà bien entamée, donc l'adulte pensait qu'ils pouvaient se permettre une halte, histoire de se ravitailler un peu, et de pouvoir dormir au chaud dans un hôtel au lieu de leur petit bateau de secours.

Après tout, Law n'était pas le seul enfant sur qui il devait veiller.

\- Mais si tu tombais encore dans les pommes ? s'inquiéta la voix de la fillette qui marchait à leurs côtés.

\- J'ai déjà dit que c'était passager, normalement j'ai quelques mois à vivre encore.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tami, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, pointa Rosinante. Tu vas peut-être mieux, mais tu restes malade.

Le garçon poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais n'insista pas plus. Le blond leva les yeux, avisant les nuages noirs qui commençaient à se rassembler. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. La ville se trouvait au sommet de la colline qu'il voyait au loin, il espérait pouvoir l'atteindre à temps.

Tous les trois continuèrent d'avancer sans un mot.

Le vent se leva, faisant voler le manteau de l'adulte et la couverture que la petite Tamashi avait sur les épaules. Il lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet, connaissant la nature peureuse de l'enfant, mais contre toute attente, elle semblait très calme pour quelqu'un qui va se retrouver sous la tempête.

Le village restait encore si loin…

Un énorme craquement retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de l'orage, puis à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le crâne.

\- K'sou…

Il se démena comme il put pour retirer son manteau sans lâcher Law, puis le jeta sur ses épaules et sa tête, le maintenant de son bras libre comme tente de fortune pour les protéger, lui et le jeune garçon de la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Le blond regarda à nouveau en direction de la petite et glissa dans la boue, tombant sur le dos, n'oubliant pas de protéger Law dans sa chute.

Elle souriait ?

Il se redressa, trempé et sale, alors que la petite se dépêchait de ramasser le manteau pour le remettre au-dessus d'eux, gardant le sourire qui l'avait tant surpris.

\- Tami ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ore ? Rien, je suis contente, c'est tout, assura-t-elle en souriant encore plus.

La couverture qu'elle avait sur ses épaules ne l'abritait pas le moins du monde, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, déjà trempée, mais toujours avec cet air joyeux qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

Un éclair déchira le ciel et elle leva la tête, comme pour guetter le prochain, avec une sorte de fascination enfantine. Rosinante se releva alors qu'elle repartait sans eux, tout aussi surpris et circonspect que Law.

\- Tu es sûre ? T'as l'air bizarre ! lui fit le garçon.

La petite se retourna pour leur adresser un sourire radieux, les choquant d'autant plus.

\- J'adore la pluie et l'orage, pas vous ?

\- Euh…

\- Disons qu'en ayant l'habitude de naviguer, j'ai l'habitude de m'en méfier… répondit Cora-san en la rejoignant.

\- Ah…

Tami baissa les yeux, affichant une moue déçue.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je les détestais, et puis, si ça te met de si bonne humeur, je crois que je vais finir par aimer les orages moi aussi, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire attendri tout en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Hontou ? lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Hai !

Avec un petit rire joyeux, la gamine repartit à l'avant, sautillant joyeusement, sautant à pieds joints dans les flaques d'eau. L'adulte la regarda faire en souriant.

\- Cora-san ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tu lui a menti ?

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna l'adulte.

\- Si t'aimes pas les orages, pourquoi tu lui a dit que t'allais aimer ça pour elle ?

L'adulte jaugea le garçon qui fronçait les sourcils avec contrariété, puis afficha un sourire en levant les yeux vers la petite qui jouait toujours dans les flaques.

\- Parce que je la vois rarement sourire. J'aime la voir aussi joyeuse, pour une fois. Pas toi ?

\- …

\- Alors si il faut qu'il pleuve, ou qu'il y ait de l'orage pour qu'elle se mette à rire et sourire comme maintenant, moi aussi je vais aimer ça.

Il baissa à nouveau son regard vers le jeune malade.

\- Toi aussi, j'aimerais te voir sourire.

Le garçon se renfrogna et détourna le regard, gêné.

\- Allez, un petit, pour me faire plaisir ? insista l'adulte avec un sourire niais.

\- ARRÊTE DE FAIRE L'ANDOUILLE ! l'engueula Law.

\- Law ! Cora-san ! Regardez !

Tami arriva vers le duo en courant, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

\- J'ai attrapé une grenouille ! fit-elle joyeusement en ouvrant les paumes.

Le petit batracien n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'échapper de sa prison en bondissant de toute ses forces… Jusque dans le visage de Rosinante.

L'adulte poussa un cri de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à se prendre ladite grenouille dans la figure et tomba en arrière, les quatre fers en l'air, K.O.

La gamine resta silencieuse, affichant un air blasé, le temps que Law, tombé à terre lui aussi, se relève, puis ce fut au tour de Cora-san de se redresser.

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher devant la tête de l'adulte, totalement ahuri, dont le maquillage des lèvres avait été étalé sur le reste de ses joues, et qui plus est, avec la grenouille qui maintenant trônait fièrement sur le sommet de son bonnet.

Au son des rires, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et en voyant le batracien sauter de son perchoir pour s'éloigner, il rit un peu lui aussi, avant de regarder les enfants hilares en affichant un énorme sourire qui lui mangeait le visage, avant de foncer leur faire un câlin.

\- Oooooh je suis tellement content ! J'adore les orages ! clama-t-il alors que les deux autres avaient cessé de rire pour commencer à se débattre.

\- Cora-san… Tu m'écrase… se plaignit Tami.

\- J'étouffe… fit Law.

Finalement, à force d'efforts ils réussirent à se soustraire à l'étreinte de l'adulte qui semblait aux anges, exactement comme la fois où ils avaient commencé à l'appeler « Cora-san ». Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, le plantant derrière eux en sachant que de toute façon il allait les rattraper, celui-ci les regarda marcher côtes à côtes en gardant un sourire.

\- Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que je les aime, ces gosses.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je tiens à préciser que "Sous la pluie" m'a été inspiré par un magnifique fanart de Minouze, de Law et Cora-san sous la pluie que vous pouvez retrouver dans sa galerie DeviantArt ! J'ai demandé son autorisation et tout et tout ^^**

 **Ensuite, comme la dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les reviews quelle histoire vous avez préféré cette fois ou ce que vous avez pensé du recueil ! :)**

 **Et la prochaine fois, on se retrouvera pour un vrai chapitre ! Ja na~**


	80. Taiyaki

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre, un vrai cette fois !**

 **J'ai également une nouvelle : On arrive à un tournant de l'histoire, en fait. Donc comme les autres membres de la communauté l'ont fait, je vais arrêter la première partie du Sablier.**

 **Donc, le prochain chapitre, qui est déjà écrit et en correction de la bêta, sera le dernier de cette histoire.**

 **Mais avant de vous mettre à paniquer, ce n'est que la première partie ! La deuxième partie commencera sur une "nouvelle fic", pour éviter que celle-ci ne monte à des centaines de chapitres x)**

 **Du coup, au prochain chapitre, je vous révélerai le titre de la nouvelle histoire où se passera la suite, mais aussi le nouveau titre du "premier opus" du Sablier ^^**

 **Je vous laisse donc profiter de votre lecture et vais m'enfermer dans mon bunker avant que le torrent de haine ne se déverse sur moi ^^**

 **Ja na~**

 **PS: La chanson utilisée est "Slightly chipped moon", thème de Alois Trancy dans la saison 2 de l'anime Black Butler (celle avec un scénario tout pourri mais des persos sympa quand même ^^)**

* * *

 _-13 août 1521-_

\- Cap'tain, vous êtes encore occupés ? demanda un Bepo curieux en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Ouais, j'essaie de craquer le code. Enfin, j'ai testé quelques unes des techniques qui sont dans certains de nos bouquins, mais j'ai toujours aucun résultat, soupira le Shi no Gekai.

Ce décryptage était une énorme prise de tête. Il était assez contrarié de son manque de résultats, surtout en ayant passé la journée dessus. Poussant un juron il ratura sa dernière tentative.

\- Vous venez manger ? proposa le mink.

Law, un peu trop contrarié par ce nouvel échec cuisant, fut sur le point de refuser, quand il s'arrêta le temps de quelques secondes. Puis il finit par se lever calmement.

\- J'arrive, de toute façon je pense arrêter pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.

.

.

Après avoir fini de manger, le jeune homme sortit du mess, dans l'intention d'aller voir au _Keeper_ si Tami avait obéi ou pas. Il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, se contentant d'une visite au navire en changeant d'horaire à chaque fois pour voir si tout allait bien et si la demoiselle ne bossait pas dans son dos en ayant gardé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Le premier jour, elle s'était excusée, la tête basse, mais avait refusé de lui donner la moindre explication. Le deuxième, il était entré sans prévenir pendant qu'elle lisait un bouquin, après vérification c'était un roman, donc il n'avait rien dit. Le troisième jour, elle était dans sa salle de bain quand il était arrivé et en était ressortie quelques minutes plus tard avec une Musha au poil humide, toute fière et toute propre qui n'avait pas attendu pour lui sauter dessus.

Ce soir-là, il voulut ouvrir la porte de la cabine, pour la trouver fermée.

\- Tami ? appela-t-il en frappant le battant de bois.

Pas de réponse. Bon sang, si elle recommençait ses conneries forcément qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas ! Il descendit rapidement du navire pour aller au hublot, voir s'il pouvait discerner du mouvement, mais toujours rien.

Quoi, elle s'était barrée ?

…

La bibliothèque.

Furieux, le pirate se dirigea à pas rageurs en direction du bâtiment, pour finalement constater que selon l'horaire affiché sur la porte, il était fermé également.

\- K'sou… grinça-t-il. Tami je te jure…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait quand il la retrouverait, mais ça allait barder ! Le jeune homme usa donc de son haki du mieux qu'il pouvait pour tenter de sentir son aura. Cette technique avait bien marché à Shabaody pendant sa fuite, pourquoi pas maintenant ?

.

.

Elle était là, sur la petite plage de l'autre côté de l'île, déserte à cette heure-ci. La demoiselle, installée dans le sable, lui tournait le dos, faisant il ne savait trop quoi. Musha était avec elle, jouant un peu plus loin avec un crabe malchanceux, le délaissant parfois pour revenir auprès de sa mère et avoir une caresse, puis retournait auprès de son camarade de jeu involontaire.

Law s'approcha, un peu plus calme maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne bossait pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, et malgré le petit vent marin, il entendait plus distinctement la voix de Tami.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, elle chantait.

Il l'avait déjà entendu chantonner, parfois, ça arrivait, mais chanter, jamais.

 _...Save me and hold me tight_

 _Just make me all right_

 _Under the dark clouds_

 _Wingless swans in my soul_

 _From the fortress, a pessimist_

Sa voix était douce, il lui semblait que la chanson dégageait une certaine tristesse. Il avait l'étrange impression que les paroles de détresse résonnaient en sa petite sœur. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il n'osait pas approcher plus et briser le moment.

 _My howl in the night,_

 _To the isolated star_

 _Don't drive me crazy_

 _Everything seems too far_

 _The sky so deep_

 _Spread endlessly_

 _How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, s'appuyant au tronc le plus proche pour écouter sans risque d'être vu. Dans un sens, Tami avait tellement l'air de se livrer qu'il en avait l'impression d'être un voyeur. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Elle refusait de se confier à lui.

 _The full moon slightly chipped_

 _Uncertain Oh please_

 _Save me and let me smile_

 _Just make me all right_

 _Over the bed of trees_

 _My heart spins around_

Cette chanson, elle dégageait un sentiment de tristesse et une certaine forme de regret… C'était ça, ce que Tami ressentait ? Pourquoi ?

Law voulait comprendre, il le voulait vraiment, mais encore une fois, elle avait refusé de se confier les trois derniers jours. Il ne pouvait que se contenter de veiller sur elle, que faire de plus ?

 _My howl in the dawn_

 _To the isolated star_

 _I dare to forgive you_

 _Everything seems too far_

 _But care for me tenderly..._

Le trémolo dans la voix de la demoiselle et la légère pause qui suivit lui fit penser qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, mais bientôt, le chant reprit, pour la toute dernière phrase.

 _How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?_

En ré-ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'elle semblait essuyer son visage. Elle pleurait ? Ok, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Tami ne pleurait pas sans mauvaise raison.

Sans plus s'inquiéter d'être discret, il recommença à approcher de la jeune femme qui se retourna avec un léger sursaut. Son visage prit délicatement une teinte proche du piment rouge, puis elle se leva d'un bond.

\- L-Law ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai pas entendu arriver… fit-elle en reculant de quelques pas, agitant les bras comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

Au départ en la rejoignant il voulait voir si elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais devant sa gêne plus qu'évidente, sa colère lui était revenue, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait cherchée sur toute l'île.

\- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu fous ici et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas trouvée au _Keeper_ ? insista-t-il.

\- Ano… Je profitais du paysage ?

Le lever de sourcil du jeune homme la fit soupirer.

\- Je réfléchissais. C'est tout, dit-elle, un peu plus sérieuse. Et avant que tu me reproches d'être sortie du _Keeper_ , rappelle-toi ce en quoi consistait ma punition : J'avais interdiction de travailler. Là, tu vois, je travaille pas, donc je suis dans mon droit.

Law était prêt à répliquer quand il se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle avait raison, même si ça se tenait parce qu'elle jouait sur les mots.

\- T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir, que j'ai pas à te chercher partout.

\- Je savais même pas où j'allais et pour combien de temps… soupira-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour se ré-asseoir.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à s'approcher pour se planter à coté de sa sœur, regardant l'horizon tout comme elle semblait le faire. Musha vint vers eux pour avoir quelques papouilles avant de retourner jouer dans son coin.

\- Comment tu t'en sors avec le décryptage ? demanda Tami.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, alors que la demoiselle affichait un air blasé.

\- Je te connais, je sais très bien que t'as pas su résister et que t'as tenté le coup, ajouta-t-elle, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

\- C'est assez difficile, j'ai pas tellement l'habitude de faire ça.

\- T'es coincé ?

\- … Ouais, admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Pour le moment.

Le reniflement amusé de la jeune femme le rassura un peu. Depuis leur dispute il ne la voyait plus sourire. Il finit par s'asseoir à son tour, laissant Kikoku reposer à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi t'as pété les plombs ?

\- …

\- Comme tu le dis si bien, « je te connais », Tami. Peut-être qu'une partie de toi voulait absolument réussir, que c'était frustrant, mais en temps normal t'en serais pas venue à cette extrémité. Donc il y a quelque chose qui cloche, et je veux savoir ce que c'est.

Tami replia ses genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras, y enfonçant à moitié son visage, les yeux rivés vers la mer, refusant obstinément de le regarder. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait expliquer ça ?

\- J'ai paniqué, lâcha-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Je me suis rendue compte qu'une fois le message décodé, on en aurait presque fini. D'un côté je suis heureuse, parce que je sais qu'une fois que Doflamingo ne sera plus en état de nuire, on pourrait enfin être vraiment libre, que j'aurais plus à avoir peur de le croiser, lui ou un de ses hommes, et d'être reconnue… Mais d'un autre côté je suis terrifiée. Si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu ? Si on échouait ? Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas mieux de juste…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, poussant un soupir fatigué.

\- J'en ai assez Law. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur, de faire des cauchemars, de te voir mourir de sa main. Mais j'ai travaillé trop dur pour en arriver là, alors j'ai juste arrêté d'y penser, je me suis laissée emporter par la seule et unique volonté d'en finir…

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Il réfléchissait.

En fait, il aurait dû y penser. L'accueil de l'équipage avait été la première chose qui lui pesait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ensuite il y avait eu la tension parce qu'il n'était pas assez investi dans les cours qu'elle lui avait donné, puis la soirée où elle s'était sentie assez mal à cause de leur indic qui avait les mains baladeuses… Quand on mettait tous ces éléments bouts à bouts, on se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'occasion de souffler.

Donc en somme, son comportement irrationnel et déraisonnable étaient tout simplement la conséquence d'un burn-out.

\- Je comprends mieux. Mais je ne compte pas lever la punition pour autant.

\- Je n'y comptais pas, sourit-elle.

Alors que Musha revenait, au lieu de faire comme depuis tout à l'heure et juste réclamer des câlins avant de repartir, elle leur sauta dessus.

\- Oi ! protesta Law.

Le rire de Tami coupa court à sa plainte alors qu'elle était ensevelie sous les attaques de la redoutable louve. Il se dégagea de la zone de danger et se redressa, regardant sa sœur se faire attaquer dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Law, aide-moi ! l'appela-t-elle entre deux coups de langue.

\- Iie, je sais que je ne veux pas mettre Musha en colère, refusa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Traître !

\- Moi ? Je fais qu'assurer la survie de l'équipage, sans moi ils seraient perdus, ricana-t-il. Et puis pour le Shi no Gekai, se faire battre par une louve experte de l'art martial « kawai », ça le fait pas trop, tu crois pas ?

La main qui jaillit pour l'attraper par le col le surprit, juste avant qu'il ne se retrouve à terre de nouveau tandis que la jeune femme s'était relevée. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, qui affichait un air blasé.

\- Et là, il dit quoi le Shi no Gekai ?

Il leva les bras pour la saisir par la taille et la fit retomber à côté de lui.

\- Match nul, déclara-t-il calmement.

Tami poussa un soupir blasé et croisa les mains pour les mettre sous sa tête, regardant les nuages colorés par le coucher de soleil. Un long silence commença à s'installer, ne laissant que le bruit des vagues et le vent marin. Musha était retournée jouer avec le crabe qui devait sûrement maudire la louve à cet instant.

\- C'est drôle… dit soudain la jeune femme. Les étoiles sont toutes à leur place, et elles n'ont pas l'air de bouger, où qu'on soit.

Law croisa les mains sous sa tête à son tour, observant les quelques étoiles qui étaient apparues.

\- Tu ne me laissera pas agir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tami, un sourire amer étirant ses lèvres.

\- Non, c'est vrai, admit-il. Si le plan qu'on met au point échoue, je veux qu'il continue de te croire morte. Je sais que ça te plaît pas, mais c'est la meilleure solution.

\- So ka…

Elle ne pouvait pas nier que le jeune homme avait raison. Bien que cette perspective la rendait malade, si le plan échouait et que Law… Enfin...

Autant ne pas y penser.

\- De toute façon, avant de pouvoir monter un plan correct, on doit arriver à déchiffrer le code, pointa calmement Law.

\- Hm.

\- Tu pourras me donner un coup de main à partir de demain.

Tami tourna la tête pour regarder son capitaine avec un air surpris, lequel leva un sourcil.

\- De ce que j'ai vu t'as écouté mes instructions, et puis, au moins comme ça je pourrai te surveiller.

La demoiselle pouffa et retourna à son observation des étoiles.

\- Merci cap'tain.

\- De rien, tête de linotte.

La jeune femme se redressa et fit sortir Shidare de son bras.

\- Ne, je suis un peu rouillée, ça fait un bail que je me suis pas entraînée, fit-elle. Tu me donnes un coup de main ?

* * *

 _-18 août 1521-_

\- Toujours pas ? demanda Tami avec un sourire contrit quand Law réduit une nouvelle feuille en boule qu'il lança dans la corbeille par-dessus son épaule.

\- Toujours pas. On dirait que c'est pas ça non plus.

La jeune femme jeta un œil à la pile de bouquins sur le côté de la table du mess du _Polar Tang_.

\- On a presque tout utilisé… J'espère que la solution se trouve là-dedans, sinon on est dans la merde… soupira-t-elle en prenant un des derniers ouvrages inutilisés.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les cuistots qui entrèrent dans la pièce pour passer à la cuisine sans un mot, fusillant la demoiselle du regard quand leur capitaine ne regardait pas. Laquelle ne réagit pas plus que ça.

Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait à la main et plongea dedans immédiatement pour comprendre le fonctionnement du système de décodage, qu'elle commença à appliquer sur le poème de l'indic. Fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration, elle relit la phrase qu'elle venait d'écrire et qui, contre toute attente… Voulait dire quelque chose. Mais réellement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le hasard.

\- Law, je crois que je l'ai… souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Le jeune homme délaissa son travail pour jeter un œil à la phrase déchiffrée avec intérêt, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire triomphant.

\- Peut-être bien, c'est quelle technique ?

Elle fit glisser le livre entre eux deux et lui désigna le chapitre qu'il commença à lire

Voulant s'assurer que c'était bel et bien la solution, elle voulut s'atteler au deuxième vers, mais cette fois… Non, ça donnait la même chose qu'avant, un charabia incompréhensible.

\- K'sou… En fait, c'est pas ça, ragea-t-elle en laissant son crâne douloureux tomber sur la table. La deuxième phrase ne fait aucun sens…

Law, lui aussi ayant cru qu'ils avaient la solution, poussa un soupir silencieux en lui tapotant l'épaule en guise de consolation.

\- Tami, faut qu'on arrête pour ce soir, l'informa le Shi no Gekai en commençant à remballer ses notes et ses bouquins.

La demoiselle releva la tête et vit qu'effectivement, les cuistots commençaient à installer le couvert. Elle se dépêcha d'aider son frère pour aller remettre toutes leurs recherches dans la caisse qu'ils utilisaient pour les stocker dans le mes. Suite à quoi, un peu mal à l'aise, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle revint s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Law.

Depuis qu'elle avait reprit les recherches avec lui, le Shi no Gekai voulait qu'elle mange avec l'équipage.

Même si au départ elle avait commencé par refuser, devant l'insistance du jeune homme et les quelques arguments plus ou moins valables qu'il lui avait sorti, elle avait fini par craquer. Enfin, surtout une fois qu'il l'avait traînée avec lui pour demander si Bepo lui en voudrait de prendre sa place attitrée le temps qu'elle serait là.

Le mink avait réfuté, pas rancunier pour un sou et pas dérangé le moins du monde de se mettre entre la demoiselle et les autres pour éviter les problèmes. Après tout, Law était le capitaine, s'il voulait que Tami mange à coté de lui, c'était son droit.

Pour le coup, la jeune femme lui en était reconnaissante.

Petit à petit, les membres d'équipage arrivèrent pour prendre leur place, les cuistots commencèrent à déposer des bols de soupe devant chacun, avant de prendre place eux-même. Le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur des Heart, Law et Tami formant l'exception, tous les deux réfléchissant encore à ce code qui leur prenait tout leur temps et toute leur patience.

La jeune femme porta son bol à sa bouche et manqua de s'étouffer en sentant un incendie se déclarer dans sa bouche, son visage devenant un peu rouge et ses yeux larmoyants.

\- Ça va, Tami ? s'inquiéta Law en la voyant dans cet état.

\- Oui… acquiesça-t-elle entre deux toussotements.

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans le bol, qui lui revint avec un gros pâté de poivre. Ok, c'était un coup des cuistots.

Law fronça les sourcils, puis prit le bol de sa sœur pour en boire une gorgée, n'affichant aucune réaction notable, déjà préparé pour la sensation qui suivit. Sans un mot de plus, il l'échangea avec le sien.

\- Mais…

\- Comme ça, ça devrait aller, dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas plus, sachant que ça risquait de tourner en dispute. Finalement, elle afficha un léger sourire et se remit à manger.

.

.

Le dessert arriva, un plateau plein d'une sorte de gâteau en forme de poisson que Tami n'avait jamais vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à Law.

\- Taiyaki, répondit-il. J'ai découvert ça un peu après mon entrée dans la Grand Line, c'est des gâteaux sucrés. Ceux qui s'y connaissent peuvent analyser la personnalité de ceux qui mangent les taiyaki juste en voyant par quel côté ils commencent à le manger. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on dit.

\- So ka…

Quand le plateau passa près d'eux, la jeune femme prit l'un des gâteaux et après un regard vers Law qui hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé, croqua le poisson en commençant par la queue. Le goût sucré et assez nouveau de ce qui garnissait la pâtisserie lui fit briller un peu les yeux.

\- C'est bon… lâcha-t-elle avant de prendre une deuxième bouchée.

Elle leva les yeux vers son frère dont le sourire s'élargit un peu plus, le rendant suspect, mais son attention fut vite attirée ailleurs.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est mieux de commencer par la tête, la queue c'était le meilleur côté ! disait Sachi à son frère.

\- Baka ! Commencer par la queue c'est l'idéal ! réfuta Penguin.

\- Encore cette dispute ? soupira un mécanicien.

\- Trouvez un moyen de vous arranger ! Bepo le mange bien dans les deux sens en même temps !

Law fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette dernière réplique et jeta un œil vers le mink qui avait cassé son taiyaki en deux pour manger la tête et la queue en même temps.

\- Les deux sens… réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Regardant son gâteau encore intact, il eut soudain l'illumination. Se levant de sa chaise, il se dirigea vers la caisse qui contenait leurs notes sous les regards curieux de tout le monde. Il en ressortit la feuille où se trouvait la phrase que Tami avait réussi à retranscrire et le bouquin qu'elle avait utilisé, l'ouvrant au même chapitre et commença à noter activement.

\- Law ?

Tami se leva de sa chaise, laissant son taiyaki à moitié mangé pour venir voir ce que faisait son frère, se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

\- … C'est bien ce que je pensais… souffla-t-il en affichant un rictus triomphant, une lueur féroce dans le regard.

Il se releva pour montrer ce qu'il venait de griffonner à la jeune femme.

\- Si c'était si dur, c'était pas seulement parce qu'il a fait un code spécifique, mais parce qu'il l'a usé dans les deux sens.

Les yeux de la demoiselle s'écarquillèrent devant la vision du deuxième vers du poème, décrypté, parfaitement lisible et complétant le premier.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- On l'a ! fit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Tami afficha un grand sourire et poussa un cri de joie, gagnée par l'euphorie devant la nouvelle. S'ils n'étaient pas devant l'équipage au complet elle lui aurait sauté au cou. Tous les deux commencèrent à ressortir les autres feuilles sur lesquelles se trouvaient le reste du poème codé sous les regards perplexes.

\- Attends, attends, réfléchit la jeune femme. On a toujours fait que le premier vers en tant que test, mais si le deuxième ne se décode pas de la même façon…

\- Peut-être qu'il a utilisé différents codes pour être sûr, compléta-t-il. On essaiera avec les autres codes du bouquins, ce serait bizarre qu'il se soit étalé sur plus de techniques que ça, sauf s'il voulait pas qu'on puisse décoder tout ça.

\- Hm… Pendant ce temps-là, je vais essayer de voir si d'autres vers ne peuvent pas être décodés avec la même technique que le premier…

\- Bonne idée.

.

.

Petit à petit le mess s'était vidé, les préposés à la vaisselle du soir repartant vers la cuisine avec les cuistots, les autres retournant à leur occupation habituelle.

Tami et Law avaient fini par migrer à nouveau vers la table, tous les deux absorbés dans leur travail. Puis après encore plusieurs heures…

\- J'en reviens pas… souffla la jeune femme, incrédule en relisant le texte entièrement décodé. Tout est là…

\- Oui, tout ce dont on a besoin.

\- Alors ça y est… On a de quoi le faire tomber…

Le trémolo dans la voix de Tami fit relever la tête au jeune homme, mais elle leva une main.

\- Je vais bien, c'est juste… J'attends ce jour depuis tellement longtemps…

\- Je comprends.

Lui-même était assez troublé par la situation. Ses propres recherches avaient porté leur fruit, mais étaient bien insuffisantes pour monter un plan efficace. Tous les deux avaient travaillé dur pendant des années pour en arriver là, et maintenant… Il y étaient.

Tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait prenaient enfin leur sens.

Ces années entières de séparation n'avaient pas été vaines.

Parce que désormais, ils allaient pouvoir s'assurer réellement que Don Quixote Doflamingo ne pourrait plus rien contre eux.


	81. Nous y voilà

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Et dernier de la première partie du Sablier !**

 **Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'aiment pas lire les notes d'auteur, mais pour cette fois, je vous demande de le faire et de lire les notes à la fin du chapitre, puisque c'est là que vous saurez quel sera le titre de la deuxième partie ^^**

 **Merci à Redhun pour le follow/fav et la review !**

 **Maintenant je vous laisse tranquille, on se retrouve à la fin !**

 **Bonne lecture~ :)**

* * *

 _-31 août 1521-_

Tami et Law sortirent du _Keeper_ avec un air fermé. Leur plan était presque prêt, il ne manquait que quelques détails, dont certains se mettraient en place d'eux-même. Le Shi no Gekai se chargerait du reste.

Donc… Ils y étaient.

Dès le lendemain, chacun mettrait les voiles pour partir de son côté.

\- Ça va ? demanda Law en voyant l'air un peu perdu de la jeune femme.

Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire amer.

\- J'ai la trouille, répondit-elle. Et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir agir avec toi.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse protester, elle leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je ne remets pas le plan en cause, surtout maintenant qu'il est bien ficelé. Mais il n'empêche que… Je ne sais pas. Pendant tellement longtemps j'ai travaillé en « première ligne », si je puis dire, pour avoir toutes les infos possibles.

Pendant les premiers jours elle avait tenté de le convaincre de la laisser faire quelque chose, mais ce droit lui avait été refusé tellement de fois qu'elle n'avait même pas pu compter. Ses yeux retournèrent dans le vague et elle recommença à avancer, toujours avec cet air un peu triste et perdu. Elle resta sur le port à regarder l'horizon le temps que Law remontait sur le _Polar Tang_ pour annoncer le départ imminent à l'équipage et ce qu'ils allaient faire. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, il ressortait.

Tous les deux avaient prévu de passer ce qu'il restait de leur possible dernière journée ensemble, à l'écart, là où personne ne pourrait les déranger.

Mais tout d'abord…

\- C'est le bon moment pour ça, je crois, fit la jeune femme en sortant un morceau de papier de sa sacoche.

Elle le lui tendit, et le jeune homme s'en saisit pour le déplier et voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Son visage sembla se figer alors que Tami se murait dans un silence gêné, les joues rosies, tête baissée.

\- C'est… souffla-t-il.

\- Tu me l'avais dit, acquiesça-t-elle timidement. Tu m'as dit que tu gardais la place sur ton torse pour le tatouage que je pourrai créer en hommage à Cora-san, pour le moment où on aurait un plan. Ça y est, on a un plan.

Le choc de Law était compréhensible. Tami n'avait pas tant travaillé que ça sur ce tatouage. Ses souvenirs concernant la Family avaient fait le plus gros du travail, elle avait juste retiré la barre du smiley.

Le symbole qui représentait Corazon au sein de la Family, dénaturé par le fait qu'elle lui rendait son sourire, tout simplement.

Les mains du Shi no Gekai se resserrèrent sur la feuille et se mirent à trembler. Son visage se tordant en une expression douloureuse.

\- … Law ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu… Gomenasai… Si tu n'en veux pas, je comprendrais…

\- C'est parfait. Merci, Tami.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ignorant purement et simplement les quelques passants, qui de toute façon, ne faisaient pas attention à eux pour la plupart. D'abord un peu hésitante, la jeune femme finit par lui rendre son étreinte en fermant les yeux.

.

.

L'homme leva les yeux de son magazine en entendant sonner la cloche accrochée au-dessus de la porte, pour voir Trafalgar Law en personne entrer en compagnie d'une jeune femme, tous deux arborant un air fermé.

\- Irashai… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? fit-il en se levant, surpris.

Law lui tendit un morceau de papier plié.

\- Je voudrais me faire tatouer ça sur le torse.

Le tatoueur regarda le design sur le papier. Donc le pirate voulait juste un nouveau tatouage, pas de raison de s'inquiéter dans ce cas, il n'était pas connu pour s'en prendre aux civils.

\- Très bien, je vous le fait où, sur le torse ?

\- Tout le torse.

\- Ah ? Euh… D'accord… Et pour vous, ojou-san ?

\- Je le voudrais le même tatouage, sur le ventre, autour du nombril, répondit-elle.

L'homme passa une ou deux fois les yeux sur l'un et l'autre de ses deux clients, puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la pièce arrière, séparée d'eux par un simple rideaux de tissu gris.

\- Nii-san, on a des clients, prévint-il.

\- J'arrive ! répondit une voix identique à la sienne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une copie conforme du tatoueur écarta le tissu pour jauger les fameux clients, une cigarette allumée au coin des lèvres.

\- Vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête avec calme, sans la moindre trace de doute ou d'hésitation. Le dessin lui fut passé, il y jeta un œil, puis finit par ouvrir complètement le rideau, éteignant sa clope sur la semelle de sa chaussure.

\- Entrez, on va vous faire ça.

Les deux pirates s'avancèrent dans la pièce, échangèrent un regard, puis se postèrent près des deux sièges, côtes à côtes, pour commencer à retirer leur haut. Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges, toujours aussi silencieux, alors que les deux frères commençaient les préparations.

\- Vu l'endroit, ça va faire mal, prévint l'aîné.

\- On sait, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Bon, si vous le savez, dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'on a plus qu'à commencer.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le Shi no Gekai, qui lui rendit son regard, n'ayant aucune réaction particulière quand les aiguilles commencèrent à percer leur peau.

.

.

Après de longues heures de travail, les tatouages furent enfin terminés. Bien que celui de Tami ait pris moins de temps, parce que plus petit, elle avait décidé d'attendre que celui de Law soit fini avant de regarder le résultat.

Le jeune homme se leva de son siège et tous les deux s'approchèrent du miroir mural pour admirer cette marque qui faisait désormais partie d'eux. La jeune femme vit les poings de son capitaine se serrer et se mettre à trembler, comme plus tôt. Il leva une main pour pencher un peu plus son bonnet sur son visage fermé, et une larme traître qu'elle fut la seule à voir roula sur sa joue.

* * *

La plage où s'était réfugiée la jeune femme quelques semaines plus tôt leur semblait une bonne option, ils y seraient tranquilles en ce début de soirée, en théorie. En attendant, ils se dirigèrent vers un bar quelconque pour y prendre quelques bouteilles qu'ils emmenèrent avec eux, ayant déjà pris de quoi manger au _Keeper_.

Se posant sur le sable, ils restèrent silencieux un certain temps. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon…

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent à regarder distraitement les vagues.

\- Tu feras attention, ne ? demanda soudainement Tami d'une voix éteinte.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir qu'elle avait les traits tirés, l'air triste. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Hm.

Elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte, collant son visage contre le torse de Law, respirant profondément pour se contrôler et rester calme, s'imprégnant du même coup de l'odeur si rassurante du jeune homme. Cette odeur de café froid et de vieux papier qu'elle avait toujours, ou presque toujours connu chez lui.

Tous les souvenirs de son enfance concernant Law lui sautèrent à la gorge, la nouant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de craquer.

\- … Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant que je ne sers plus à rien ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Baka, qu'est-ce que te fais dire que tu sers à rien ?

\- … C'est juste comme ça que je le sens. Pendant des années, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est travailler encore et encore pour arriver jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Maintenant que j'ai plus à faire ça, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il n'en savait rien.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, je me suis toujours dit qu'une fois débarrassés de Doffy, je pourrai te rejoindre au sein de l'équipage, mais… Mais là, je ne pourrai pas te rejoindre, parce qu'il est encore là… Je me sens si _vide…_

\- Je te connais, tu trouveras bien quelque chose, sourit le jeune homme en lui caressant la tête. Tu as toujours su trouver ce qu'il fallait faire quand j'en étais incapable.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se remémorait les quelques fois auxquelles il faisait référence.

\- C'est vrai… fit-elle. On était toujours là pour rattraper les conneries de l'autre…

Elle porta la main à ses cheveux et décrocha sa barrette, laissant les deux mèches qu'elle retenait lui tomber sur le visage. Regardant le bijou doré dans sa main, elle rejoua cette fameuse scène de leur toute première rencontre.

\- Tu t'en fichais vraiment de ce truc, ou tu voulais juste me le rendre ?

\- … Je voulais te le rendre. Même si j'étais complètement paumé à l'époque, ça me semblait aussi injuste que stupide de te prendre le peu qu'il te restait alors que Doffy voulait te garder avec nous.

\- So ka… souffla-t-elle, toujours avec un léger sourire, resserrant sa main sur la barrette.

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre alors que des larmes se mettaient à dévaler ses joues.

\- Tami, pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Fais-moi la promesse Law… Promet-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas seule… Que tu ne mourras pas…

Le jeune homme se remit à lui caresser les cheveux pour tenter de la calmer alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter de manière incontrôlable.

Il savait que Tami en était consciente, que promettre une chose pareille serait mentir, alors il ne dit rien, préférant la consoler par les gestes, comme le faisait Cora-san il y a longtemps.

\- Tu sais, si ça peut te rassurer, fit-il après quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas plus envie de mourir que ça… Alors je peux au moins te promettre que j'essaierai de faire attention. Ça te va ?

La jeune femme fut secouée d'un léger rire entre deux reniflements et releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire radieux derrière ses larmes.

\- Yosh !

* * *

 _-1er septembre 1521-_

Tami et Law furent de retour au moment où le soleil commença à se lever. Leur visage était toujours aussi fermé. On ouvrit la porte sur le pont du _Polar Tang_ et le jeune homme se tourna vers sa sœur de tout, sauf de sang pour, peut-être, la prendre dans ses bras pour la dernière fois.

\- C'est l'heure… dit-il.

\- Hm.

Il restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Je sais ce que tu pourrais faire, à partir de maintenant, sourit-il.

Il brisa l'étreinte alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard surpris.

\- Vivre, finit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Tami resta figée, le mot semblant résonner tant et plus dans son crâne. Tout ça sonnait affreusement comme un adieu… La douleur revint à la charge, mais elle retint de nouvelles larmes. Puis une envie presque insurmontable la prit quand elle le vit passer le bastingage du sous-marin.

\- Law ! Attends !

Elle devait lui dire. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient se voir et se parler, il fallait qu'il sache…

\- Oui ? fit-il en se retournant.

\- Je…

Ses yeux violets rencontrèrent les orbes grises orageuses et ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui avouer lui parut soudain essentiel, mais le reste de la phrase devint très floue, au point qu'elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Je… Je t'…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge sans qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Puis finalement, elle respira un grand coup, puis afficha un sourire féroce.

\- Si tu brises ta promesse, je te traquerai jusqu'aux fin fonds du Shin Sekai pour te botter le cul ! déclara-t-elle.

\- … D'accord, sourit-il. Je sais que t'en es capable, donc je vais faire très attention. En échange, je veux que tu en fasses de même.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Après tout...

Elle pointa son dos du pouce.

\- Tu es là pour veiller mes arrières…

\- ...Et toi les miennes, compléta-t-il. On se reverra, tête de linotte.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, faisant un signe de la main à Law alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte du _Polar Tang_ , qui après seulement quelques secondes, se mit en marche et commença à s'éloigner. Tami resta là, à faire signe au sous-marin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder le ciel coloré par le soleil levant entre les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler à flots, mais arborant toujours son sourire.

\- Vivre… C'est ça ? Pourquoi pas, je peux bien essayer…

Elle essuya son visage avec sa manche et tourna son regard vers l'horizon alors que des pas griffus se faisaient entendre sur le quai.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Musha ?

Le jappement d'approbation de la louve et la pression d'un câlin sur sa jambe lui donna sa réponse. Tami respira un grand coup, et sourit à nouveau.

\- Alors on a plus qu'à y aller.

* * *

 **Le jour où je poste ce chapitre, ça fait exactement un an, deux mois et un jour que j'ai posté le tout premier chapitre sous les encouragements de Zialema ^^**

 **Quelle aventure les gens ! Pendant plus d'un an j'ai écris et posté mes chapitres, attendant fébrilement après des reviews pour savoir si ce que je faisais plaisait, ou tout simplement pour avoir une preuve que des gens s'y intéressaient. Petit à petit une petite communauté s'est développée autour de cette histoire et aujourd'hui vous êtes 77 à la suivre, bande de grands malades ! :D**

 **Alors avant tout, je tenais à vous dire un grand "merci" !**

 **Pour Zialema, sans qui vous n'auriez peut-être pas eu cette histoire, puisque c'est elle qui m'a encouragée à la rédiger, puis m'a proposé de poster avec la communauté Mash Up ^^**

 **Pour les auteurs de la Mash Up, qui se sont montré adorables et dont le soutien m'a mainte fois aidée,**

 **Pour les reviewers qui m'ont à chaque fois redonné un boost d'énergie et de motivation à poursuivre cette histoire et grâce à qui j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts ^^**

 **Mais surtout à vous tous, les lecteurs silencieux qui ont daigné accorder de l'attention à cette histoire !**

 **C'est la toute première fois que je conclus une fic, ça me fait très bizarre, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la "fin" à proprement parler ^^**

 **Je vous donne maintenant ce que certains sont venu chercher : les titres !**

 **Cette première partie sera renommée en "Le Sablier du Coeur : Sortir de l'Enfer"**  
 **Quant à la deuxième partie, lorsque je posterai le premier chapitre, ce que vous devrez chercher sera "Le Sablier du Coeur : L'Âme du Nouveau Monde"**

 **J'ai été très heureuse de vivre cette aventure avec vous tous, et j'espère vous revoir dans la prochaine histoire ^^**

 **Ja na~!**


End file.
